The Free Use Experience
by Vance McGill
Summary: In a world where Harry and his twin sister are the Twins-Who-Lived, and their parents survived that Halloween night, there is a sexual social experiment at Hogwarts known as the Free Use Experience. Harry/Hermione/OFC/Multi; Sibling Incest; Mild Dumbledore/Snape/Ron bashing; Rated M for lots of lemons! Longer summary and many warnings inside. This story is not for prudes!
1. Surprises By The Swimming Pool

**Title: The Free Use Experience**

 **Summary: In a world where Harry and his twin sister are the Twins-Who-Lived, and their parents survived that Halloween night, there is a sexual social experiment at Hogwarts known as the Free Use Experience. Starting at the age of fourteen, students can willingly volunteer. Willing witches are used sexually, not only in private, but also in public. Harry Potter, a Metamorphmagus, who can change his gender, is forced to volunteer in the Free Use Experience as a girl at least twice a week – including once during the week when he/she must attend classes during the day.**

 **In preparation for the Experience, Harry, his twin sister, Rose, and his girlfriend Hermione have begun a sexual relationship prior to their Fourth Year at Hogwarts.u**

 **Rating** : **M**

 **Warnings: Free Use, Metamorphmagus/Gender-Bender/Harry, Graphic Sexual Situations Involving Underage Characters, M/F/F Threesomes; Fem-Slash, Sibling Incest, Sex Toys, Orgies; James And Lily Live; Mild to Severe Character Bashing – Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, others**

 **Ships: Harry/Hermione, Harry/Hermione/OFC (Rose Potter), Harry/Multi, Hermione/Multi, OFC (Rose Potter)/Multi, James/Lily, Sirius/Amelia**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the characters and the world of Harry Potter. I do not. I just like to play in her sandbox. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Author's Note: Early warning from the very beginning. This story is my most mature and risque story to date. It is not for prudes or readers under the age of 18. This story will probably have some type of sexual situation in many chapters. There will be Sibling Incest (Twincest!), Fem-Slash, and Graphic Sex in many chapters. Read the warnings (tags) and heed them well. If you do not favor (or qualify for) any of this, turn back now.**

 **Even though Harry/Hermione is the main ship in this story, both characters will be involved in sex scenes with multiple characters. It could be argued that Harry, Hermione and his twin sister, Rose Potter, could also be the main relationship (threesome) in this story.**

 **Warnings For This Chapter: Nudity, Sexual Situations Involving Teenagers (Age 14+); Oral Sex; Fem-Slash (Kissing); Incest (Kissing and a non-graphic full-body oil rub)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Surprises By The Swimming Pool**

As the sun shone over Potter Manor in Northampton, England, Harry Potter was wading in the swimming pool behind his large, magnificent home. He grinned when he heard girlish giggling, and turned to find his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, and twin sister, Rose, emerging from the back door of the manor.

Hermione had just arrived earlier that morning, so that she could go with the Potters to the Quidditch World Cup campground the following day. She would be staying with the Potters until it was time to go to Hogwarts. It was not the first time that summer that Hermione had stayed at Potter Manor. She had also stayed for the weekend during the first week of July, and the weekend of Harry and Rose's fourteenth birthday at the end of July.

Harry's mouth watered as he watched the girls remove their t-shirts and jean shorts, revealing their bikinis underneath. He then frowned when he saw them sit down on neighboring chaise lounge chairs near the pool.

"You don't want to swim with me?" he asked them.

"Hold your hippogriffs, brother," Rose said, taking a bottle of suntan lotion from the pocket of her shorts. "We need to put on some suntan lotion."

"Did you forget we're allowed to use magic whilst at home?" Harry asked. "There's way too much magic -"

"- for the Trace to go off," Rose finished, "I know that. I even suggested using sunscreen charms to Hermione. But she thought you might like the alternative."

"Alternative?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

His girlfriend smiled mischievously. "I thought you'd want to rub some lotion on me."

"Us," Rose said, "On _both_ of us."

Harry grinned and stepped out of the pool. He walked over to the girls, then knelt onto the ground between them and looked at each of them in turn.

"Who goes first?" Harry asked.

"Hermione," Rose said, "It was her suggestion."

As Harry grabbed the bottle of suntan lotion, Hermione reached behind her back and unclasped her bikini top. Harry felt his penis twitch into life in his swim trunks, as Hermione took off her bikini top, revealing her size 'b' breasts. Harry was no stranger to seeing his girlfriend's breasts.

Harry and Hermione had been dating ever since their first Hogsmeade trip on Halloween weekend of the previous year. For the first two months or so of their relationship, their intimacy was only kissing, snogging, and light groping through their clothes. On Christmas of that year, one of Hermione's gifts to Harry was letting him see her breasts and play with them. In turn, she also gave him a hand-job to completion. This level of intimacy continued until summer holidays. Then during the first weekend of July when Hermione was staying at Potter Manor for the first time that summer, she surprised him by giving him a blow-job.

On Harry's fourteenth birthday, he received an even bigger surprise. Hermione had asked him to make love to her, but that was not her most surprising request. Throughout the month of July, Hermione and Rose had apparently been hatching a plan for Harry for his and Rose's fourteenth birthday. On their birthday, they revealed their plan. Rose wanted Harry to shag her, and Hermione was apparently quite alright with it, as long as she was his first. They even wanted to participate in a threesome with each other _and_ Harry.

"We all know what is going to happen starting this year at Hogwarts, Harry," Rose said, "As the Heiress of House Potter, I am expected to join in the Free Use Experience. I already know there will be several boys who will want to shag me. I want my first to be with someone I truly love."

The Free Use Experience was a sexual social experiment that had been going on since Harry and Rose's own parents were in Hogwarts. Witches – those of whom were willing to participate – would submit themselves to various wizards – most of whom were their age – for sexual experiences, in order to prepare themselves for a husband in the future, which would ensure breeding and extension of Houses, bloodlines and wizarding society in general. No volunteers were exclusive to anyone, not even those whom had boyfriends, like Hermione. All witches were required to take Contraceptive Draughts once a month.

So Harry and Rose celebrated the evening of their fourteenth birthday in a threesome with Hermione, in which Harry shagged both girls twice. Harry and Rose's parents were completely supportive of it, and neither were too surprised that Harry and Rose had sex together. Their birthday had been their only sexual experience so far, neither wanting to continue without Hermione being there.

Hermione took off her panties, revealing her fully nude form. Harry's mouth watered as he looked at the brown patch of fuzz leading to the curve between her legs.

"You want the lotion everywhere?" Harry asked.

"Everywhere," Hermione said, "I don't want any tan-lines."

Harry grinned. Hermione laid down on her stomach and relaxed against the lounge chair. She gave a sharp gasp when Harry squirted a bit of the cool lotion on the small of her back. She then began humming as Harry started rubbing lotion into her skin. Harry took care to rub the lotion everywhere, including her butt, which he focused on much longer than the rest of her body. When Harry was finished with her back, butt and legs, she turned over. Hermione squeaked lightly when Harry squirted a bit of the lotion on one of her breasts.

"Prat," she said, "You did that on purpose, didn't – hmm..."

Her words her cut off by a moan when Harry began massaging her breast, rubbing the lotion into it.

"I wouldn't want you to be in pain from sunburns," Harry said, as he continued, "It would ruin my plans."

"Oh, you have plans, do you?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Mmhmm," Harry said, "I plan on worshiping you as much as I can during the remainder of the summer."

"Harry," Hermione said, sighing, "I know why you want to do that. I don't have to volunteer for the Free Use Experience if you don't want me to. I know, I've already given consent, but I can still rescind it."

"If you don't volunteer, you won't be considered for Prefect _or_ Head Girl, Hermione," Harry said, "I'm not taking that opportunity from you."

"Alright," Hermione said, "Even though I won't be able to be exclusively yours, I'm still your girlfriend. I promise that I'll always come back to you."

"I have no doubts about that," Harry said, as he moved to her other breast and began rubbing lotion into the skin around it.

"Where do I fit in into this worshiping?" Rose asked.

"You're welcome to join us whenever you want," Hermione said, "Right, Harry?"

"Whenever you want," Harry agreed with his girlfriend.

Rose grinned. Over the next couple of minutes, Harry continued rubbing lotion into Hermione's skin across her body. When he reached to her most private area, he was careful so that it wouldn't get inside her. However, he also rubbed around the skin there, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. He was quite pleased to hear her moan softly to his touch. She pouted when he moved to her legs to continue rubbing the lotion.

"Tease," she muttered.

"You know it," Harry said, grinning.

When he finished with his duties, he leaned toward her and kissed her passionately. She grinned against his lips and returned the kiss. Rose cleared her throat before the kiss could lengthen, and Harry backed away from Hermione's lips. When he turned to his sister, he grinned when he found that she was already naked. Her breasts were slightly smaller than Hermione's, and the area above her pussy completely bare of pubic hair.

Rose proceeded to lay on her stomach, and Harry began his work. Over the next several minutes, Harry took care to rub lotion across Rose's body, focusing on her butt, breasts and crotch as much as he had with Hermione. When he finished, Rose gave him a passionate kiss.

When Harry stood up, Hermione giggled, and he looked at her.

"Did you get excited rubbing lotion on us?" Hermione asked, as her eyes sank toward his crotch.

Harry blushed; rubbing lotion on the girls _had_ given him an erection. He was rather hoping he could hide it until he got back into the pool.

"Are you surprised, Hermione?" Rose asked, "He is a boy who has just had his hands all over us. Frankly, I'd be offended if he _hadn't_ had this reaction."

"I'm not surprised at all," Hermione said. "Something needs to be done about this. Swimming like that would probably be very uncomfortable."

She tugged on his trunks, and brought him back over to her. She then untied his trunks, and pulled them down, revealing his erect six-inch penis.

"Lay down on the chair, love," Hermione said, as she slid down the chair.

Harry stepped out of his trunks, and sat down on the chair, then relaxed. Hermione situated herself between his legs, and leaned her head toward his penis. She brushed her tongue across the underbelly, and repeated this motion five more times, before rubbing it around the sensitive tip, making Harry moan softly. She then wrapped her mouth around the tip, and proceeded to swallow him. Harry was quite surprised to see her take his entire penis inside her mouth and halfway down her throat. The last time she had done this, she could only take half of him inside her mouth.

"Wow," Harry said.

Rose giggled. "She's been practicing. Hermione and I have been keeping something from you Harry. She said she wasn't happy with her performance giving you oral on our birthday, and she wanted to get better. So I convinced Mum to let me copy my dildo she had given me, so Hermione could have one. It looks almost exactly like – well, like you! She said she had been using it, practicing giving oral all month. "

"Practice makes perfect," Harry said, grinning.

He was shocked though. He had no idea that his sister had a dildo. Though it did explain the moans he heard coming from her room sometimes when he passed by her door. He originally thought she was simply just masturbating, but using a dildo was probably even better than simple masturbation with her hands.

Hermione grinned at his comment, around his cock as she looked at him, then continued bobbing her mouth up and down on his penis. Harry brushed his hands through her hair, but was careful not to force her to do anything, letting her do all the work.

Thirty seconds later, he heard Rose humming, and he looked over at her. She had one hand between her legs, as she masturbated herself, and her other hand was rubbing one of her breasts. She winked when she noticed him looking. Then she closed her eyes, laid back against the chair and continued pleasuring herself. Harry relaxed back on his own chair and watched Hermione pleasuring him. Hermione moved a hand between her legs, and started masturbating herself as well.

Seven minutes later, Rose emitted a loud gasp as an orgasm coursed through her body. Hermione's orgasm came moments later, causing her mouth to vibrate around Harry's penis. It was all he could take. He, too, had an orgasm, his seed erupting like magma between Hermione's lips. Hermione raised her mouth to the tip of his penis and milked him, swallowing every bit. The first time she had given him a blow-job and had swallowed his seed, he had been quite shocked. He didn't think she'd be the type of girl to do that, but she said she loved it, and loved the taste of his seed.

When Harry's orgasm subsided, Hermione backed away and stood up. He pouted when both Hermione and Rose walked over to the pool and jumped in. Apparently neither wanted actual sex just yet. However, he was quite happy that they decided to swim nude.

Deciding he, too, would swim nude, Harry stood from the chair proceeded to jump back into the pool. Over the next couple of hours, the trio swam, played, splashed each other, and just generally had innocent fun in the pool. The only intimate things they did was share kisses. Harry was no stranger to seeing his girlfriend and sister kissing; they had kissed during their threesome on his and Rose's birthday.  
Roughly two hours after they had started swimming, Harry and Rose's mother, Lily, emerged in the back yard. She did not look at all surprised, or embarrassed to find them swimming in the nude, and only Harry felt a slight bit of embarrassment at his mother seeing him; even though he knew she couldn't see much of him due to the water.

"Harry," Lily said, then waved a scroll of parchment in her hand, "You received post from Professor Dumbledore. I don't know what it is about, but it must be important."

"Thanks, Mum," Harry said.

"Dinner will be ready in two hours," Lily said, "Your father should be home by then. You can swim for another hour or so, but give yourselves plenty of time to get ready for dinner."

Harry, Rose and Hermione promised they would. Lily set the scroll on the table near the lounge chairs, and returned inside the Manor. Harry stepped out of the pool, and walked over to the table, picked up the scroll and sat down on one of the chairs. He unrolled the scroll and began to read it.

 _Mr. Harry Potter,_

 _Greetings. I hope you've had a wonderful summer. Your father mentioned in passing earlier this summer that you and your family are going to the Quidditch World Cup. I hope you have a joyous experience. I wish I could attend the event, but I am afraid I'm a very busy man here at Hogwarts._

 _I'm afraid my reason for writing this letter isn't exactly a pleasant one. As you are probably aware, there is a special committee in the Ministry of Magic that focuses on the laws and regulations surrounding the Free Use Experience. The Head of the committee met with me yesterday with some unfortunate news. You see, the committee is well aware that you are a Metamorphmagus, capable of cross-gender transformations._

 _As you know, earlier this summer, you gave your consent – with your parents' permission – to participate in the Free Use Experience. It wasn't until yesterday, that I was informed of a stipulation concerning Metamorphmagi. I truly wish I could have had this information earlier and I expressed this to the committee. However, they were resolute with their decision._

 _Because you gave your consent to participate in the Free Use Experience, I have no choice but to inform you of this stipulation. For two days a week (at least – and one of the days must be during the week), you will be required to be in your female form and join the fairer sex in their half of the Free Use Experience, following the guidelines that the volunteer witches will be required to do. As you are capable of becoming pregnant, you will be required to take Contraceptive Draught each month._

 _Please know, Mr. Potter, that I'm not entirely pleased with this situation, but rules must be followed. You are, of course, welcomed to back out of your decision before the first of September. However, I'm sure you know the repercussions of not participating in the Experience._

 _If you have any questions which you don't wish to talk to your friends or family about, please know I will always be happy to help. Or you can speak to Madam Pomfrey or any member of the staff, and I'm sure they will be just as willing to help._

 _Wishing you a pleasant remainder of your summer,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_  
 _Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry couldn't believe what he had read, so he read it over once again to make sure he had not misread anything. However, it was the same as he had read the first time.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "What's wrong? You look peaky."

Harry set the scroll back on the table. He didn't say anything until he stepped back into the pool.

"You've heard of the committee that deals with the Free Use Experience?" Harry asked. "Right?"

"Of course," Hermione said, "They deal with the laws and guidelines of it all."

"Apparently there is a stipulation when it comes to Metamorphmagi like me," Harry said. "If I want to volunteer to be a part of the Experience, I will also be required to – er – be a female for two days a week. At least."

Hermione and Rose both gasped.

"You mean," Rose said, "You'll have to... follow the same guidelines we witches have to follow?"

Harry nodded. "That's what Dumbledore says anyway. Apparently he met with the Head of the Committee, who told him of this stipulation."

"But I – I've read the rulebook on the Experience!" Hermione said, "I didn't see that stipulation!"

"How many male-oriented Metamorphs do you know, Hermione?" Rose asked, "As far as I know, Harry's the only one. Like Tonks, most Metamorphs are female-oriented."

"So you're saying," Hermione said, "Harry might be the first male-oriented Metamorph to volunteer in the Experience."

"I'm quite sure the law was written _after_ Harry gave his consent earlier this month," Rose said. "Obviously they have a list of all consenting students. When they realized you consented, Harry, and realized what you are, they discussed this."

"You can still back out, right, Harry?" Hermione asked, "Maybe -"

"No," Harry said, "It's like I told you earlier. I don't want you to back out, because the repercussions are too much to handle. Not only will you not qualify for the Prefect and Head Girl titles, but it might ruin any chances of a normal life in wizarding society."

"Participation usually leads to getting considered for jobs," Hermione said.

"And since you're a Muggleborn, you'll need that leg up," Rose said, "Especially since it tells people that you're willing to participate in the betterment of wizarding society. And if you marry Harry -"

Both Harry and Hermione blushed at that thought, but they smiled too.

"It could ruin the status of the House of Potter," Hermione spoke up, "to be associated with someone who didn't choose to volunteer."

"Plus you could basically count your relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend over," Rose said, "Your relationship will be welcomed, as long as you're willing to not be exclusive to each other."

"I'm not backing out of this," Harry said, "This is just an unexpected hurdle."

"But, Harry," Hermione said, "For two days a week, you'll have to – to –"

"- to let other boys use you," Rose finished, since Hermione didn't seem to want to complete her thought. "Whenever _– and nearly wherever –_ they want. I've even heard that the Professors welcome it in their classrooms, as long as your classwork is done, and grades are above a passing level."

"As much as I hope that isn't true," Hermione said, "I wouldn't be surprised if it is. Harry..."

"I'm going to do it," Harry said. "If only because both of you have volunteered."

Hermione smiled, and swam over to him. She grasped his hands in hers and looked at him.

"You're too good, Harry," Hermione said, "That's why I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione smiled then leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Harry returned the kiss. They parted half-a-minute later. Rose, meanwhile, was looking rather thoughtful as she gazed at them.

"What's up, sis?" Harry asked.

"I'm thinking," Rose said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"The reason you and I decided to shag Harry," Rose said, "was so that we could enjoy our first time with someone we loved. I think we should return the favor."

"Ooh," Hermione said, grinning, as she looked from Rose to Harry, "I like that idea."

"You're his girlfriend," Rose said, "It should be you."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"It will be Hermione's job to pop your cherry, Harry," Rose said. "I'm sure we can fashion a strap-on from our dildos."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "So – er – you mean -"

"Between tonight and the night before we return to Hogwarts," Rose said, "You're going to be on the receiving end of a shag... more than one if I have anything to say about it. Which I do. We have to prepare you for the real thing. Don't worry, Harry. We'll be gentle. Right, Hermione?"

"Of course," Hermione said, grinning.

"But you know what else this means?" Rose asked, "We need to take you shopping, Harry. Hopefully the World Cup doesn't last too long. We need to go to Diagon Alley, and get you fitted into female outfits, including school outfits... skirts, and all that."

Hermione grinned. "I've been looking for an excuse to go shopping for girls' clothing with you, Harry. This will be fun."

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly a stranger to shopping for girls' clothing. His mother had made it a tradition to go shopping every summer for girls' outfits for Harry, just in case the urge to turn into his female form popped up.

"We'll have to talk to Mum and Daddy about this, you know," Rose said.

"Mum and Dad?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Rose said, "You can't keep this news from them."

Harry groaned. "Right. I'm sure they'll take _that_ well. I've never had to be a girl for any period of time at Hogwarts."

"Don't look so disappointed," Rose said, "This could be fun."

"Fun?" Harry echoed, "Maybe for you. I never thought I'd have to do the Free Use Experience with blokes. I don't even know where to begin."

"We'll help you," Hermione said.

"Definitely!" Rose said, then grinned, "Hey! I'll have to talk to Mum about getting you a dildo to practice on too. We could copy mine, like I did for Hermione."

Harry groaned, and Rose and Hermione chuckled at his reaction.

The trio swam for another hour before they decided it was time to go inside. They dried off, put their swimwear back on and headed back into the Manor toward their bedrooms. Hermione had her own guest room while staying at the Manor, though she hadn't used it for sleeping since before Harry and Rose's birthday, when she had slept in Harry's bed.

Harry was the first to return downstairs after getting dressed back into his normal clothing. His father, James, had arrived home from work, and was in the kitchen with Lily.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Lily said.

"Okay," Harry said, "Um, I need to show the two of you what Professor Dumbledore wrote me. It's – er – not exactly a good thing."

He passed Dumbledore's letter to James, who began to read it. He looked quite shocked, but also rather amused, by the time he finished it. He handed the letter to Lily, but said nothing yet. Harry watched his mother read the letter. She, too, had the same look of shock on her face, though she wasn't as amused as her husband.

"Why didn't we know about this until just now?" Lily asked, "I've never heard of this – this _stipulation._ "

"Rose thinks it was a recently made law, done _after_ I gave my consent," Harry said, "She and Hermione think I am the first male-oriented Metamorph to deal with the Free Use Experience. So when they heard I gave my consent, and realized what I am -"

"They created a law that requires you to be a female for two days a week," James said, "And follow the guidelines witches have to follow if they volunteer."

"This is outrageous," Lily said, "I am going to write to the committee about this – hell, I'll send 'em a howler! - and demand they change it. I can count on both of my hands how many times Harry's changed into a girl ever since he completed his Metamorph training. There's no reason you should have to do this. You should take back your consent, Harry. Tell him, James -"

"No," Harry said, resolutely, "I'm going through with it. I gave my consent, and so did Hermione and Rose. We all know the repercussions of not volunteering, and I am not going to put the girls, nor our House through that."

"Good man, Harry," James said, proudly. "I'm sorry you have to – ahem – deal with this, of course. But I know you'll face it like a Potter should. Head on, and a brave face."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Er – Hermione, she – she said she'd help me prepare for it."

James snorted lightly, then exclaimed when Lily hit him on the back of his head.

"Rose and Hermione also think," Harry said, "that I need to go shopping for girl's clothing."

"Well, I suppose you'll need a couple feminine school outfits," Lily agreed with a sigh, "You can't go around dressed in your male outfits when you're required to be a girl twice a week... and one of those days during the week for classes."

"I'm sure we'll have time to go to Diagon Alley after the World Cup," James said. "Definitely won't have time before then. We have to meet the Portkey at seven-fifteen tomorrow morning. Luckily, we won't have to walk too far from here. Just through the forest behind the Manor and into the field on the other side. We'll leave at a quarter-past-six."

"Early bedtimes tonight then," Lily said.

Harry's Metamorph abilities were the only reason he hid his blush. If the girls' behavior was anything to go by, they definitely would not be going to sleep too early that night. Perhaps he could compromise with them, however.

* * *

 **Definition of Free Use as seen in this story: Sexual Situations with anyone (as long as they are willing, and consenting age, in this case 14 and above), anywhere (with some limitations), at anytime with little risk of anyone caring enough to actually interrupt or stop the situation. Only a few specific rules apply and must be followed.**

 **This story is also featured on Archive Of Our Own (Ao3) under my penname FurySerenity. On that website, the story already has several chapters. I will one-to-two chapters a day here on FFN until I catch up with the story on Ao3. Feel free to read it there if you want to read ahead.**


	2. Reunited (And It Feels So Good)

**Chapter 2  
Reunited (And It Feels So Good)**

 **Author's Note: The majority of this chapter is basically one long sex scene, but there is plenty of good dialogue and some good character development mixed in there too. Heed the warning below about Explicit Discussion, by the way. The girls discuss a few things with Harry, including various sexual things he'll have to endure when he has to be a girl during the Experience. It gets detailed in parts.**

 **Warnings: Explicit Language, Explicit Discussion About Sexual Topics; Nudity; Graphic Descriptive Sexual Situations Involving Teenagers (Age 14+); M/F/F Threesome; Fem-Slash; Incest; Sex Toys (seen, and discussion of usage, but not used)**

* * *

After dinner, Harry did come to a compromise with Hermione and Rose, but it was not what he had expected. Hermione and Rose had both decided that, since they needed to go to bed early, that their fun would begin earlier.

It was about nine-o-clock, and Harry was in his bedroom. He had just finished packing a small traveling bag for the Quidditch World Cup, and was now relaxing on his bed waiting for the girls. His bed was large enough to fit himself and both girls to the point where they could all sleep in the same bed together. He was currently wearing pyjama bottoms, even though he knew they would be removed pretty soon. Soon enough, Hermione and Rose entered his bedroom. Both girls were wearing sleeping gowns that showed off their curves rather well. Hermione closed the door behind her, then followed Rose over to Harry's bed. They crawled into Harry's bed, and laid down on either side of him.

Hermione gave him a passionate kiss, which he responded to in kind. Then Rose did the same.

"Oh, Harry," Rose said, as she backed away from her brother's lips, "I have a surprise for you."

She slipped her hand into a pocket of her sleeping gown, and took something out of it. Harry's eyes widened, and he blushed profusely, at what he saw. It was a peach-colored dildo roughly about the size of his own penis.

"This is for you," Rose said, "Mum used a spell to replicate a copy of mine. I told her my idea that you needed one, and she agreed with me, due to your situation."

"She agreed?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Rose said, "For the same reason she let me have one. To practice and prepare for your time during the Experience – in your girl form, of course."

Harry blushed and spluttered, at the mere thought of the whole thing.

Rose smiled knowingly. "She predicted you would act strange about it – she said that if you can't be mature about such things then it just proves you are not ready to participate in the Experience, especially with the new stipulation which is required of you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. If I must, I must."

"Well, don't worry," Rose said, "You won't be using it tonight."

"Good," Harry said, sighing in relief, "I'm surprised she could magically replicate it, though. I thought there would be some type of charm that would prevent that. Seems like an odd copyright issue. Is the charm permanent?"

"Indeed it is," Hermione said, "Like yours, as Rose said, mine is a copy from Rose's original as well. It hasn't vanished, and its additional charms work perfectly."

"Additional charms?" Harry asked.

"Take it in your hand, Harry," Rose said, "Feel it."

Harry blushed as Rose handed him the sex toy. He was rather surprised at the odd feeling of it. It felt like actual flesh, like his penis!

"It feels... real," Harry breathed.

"That is due to a Tru-Flesh Charm," Rose said, "Used for sex toys. But that isn't the only extra charm. It also has the ability to move back and forth on its own, so it can – you know – shag you, without you having to hold on it. Just a tap of your wand on the end of it, and – voila! Feels absolutely amazing. Oh, and let's not forget the Tru-Orgasm Charm."

"Tru-Orgasm?" Harry echoed.

"After a period of time, depending on the stimulation used on the toy, it sprays an 'orgasm'," Rose said. "

"It is a simple variation of the Aguamenti Charm," Hermione said, "Sprays harmless water acting like an orgasm. However, the aftermath is kind of... messy. The water gets everywhere! But you don't have to worry about that just yet. Tonight is about us. I've been looking forward to this all month."

"Mmm... me too," Rose agreed.

Rose grabbed the dildo from Harry, moved off the bed and walked over to Harry's travel bag. Harry raised his eyebrows as he watched her placed the dildo in his bag.

"Um... Rose?" he said, "I don't really think I'll need it at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Never say never," Rose said, grinning. "We might find some time for you to practice with it. I imagine you're embarrassed about being seen by too many when you're a girl at the moment. You're going to have to get over that soon enough. But when it comes to playing with the dildo, it could be private. You could be alone, or with the pair of us."

"Either way," Hermione said, "you do need to practice techniques on giving blow-jobs, and the dildo is the best way to do so."

"Yeah – you don't want to leave the boys at Hogwarts unsatisfied, do you?" Rose asked, grinning mischievously.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up again. "You really think I'll have to –?"

"What kind of question is that?" Rose asked, as she crawled back onto the bed. "A blow-job is one of the simplest things a girl can do to a bloke. It can be done nearly anywhere at any time."

"I wouldn't say _anywhere_ ," Hermione said; "Hand-jobs, perhaps."

Harry gasped as Hermione slipped a hand inside his pyjamas. She gently wrapped her hand around his penis and started stroking him.

"Hand-jobs can be done quite discreetly," Hermione said, grinning at Harry as she stroked him.

"At the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, perhaps?" Rose asked, grinning.

"I suppose it _could_ be possible," Hermione said, "I was thinking more along the lines of -"

"The library," Harry, Hermione and Rose said in unison.

Hermione giggled, blushing slightly. "That obvious, huh?"

"Rather easy to figure out where your dream location for a shag is, Hermione," Rose said.

"Oh, you," Hermione said, grinning, "But yes, the Professors don't allow blow-jobs or all out sex in the Great Hall, or we would have seen it the past three years. Hand-jobs have probably been done, and it is possible if we're discreet. In libraries in hidden corners and classrooms where Free Use is allowed, blow-jobs will be more common. And shagging if we can get away with it. So yes, Harry, when you're a girl, you should expect to have to perform blow-jobs."

"Not only before sex either," Rose said, "During class, when boys are feeling particularly horny. Probably quite often too. I asked Katie Bell about it last year, and she said she was giving blow-jobs at least once per class every day. Three classes a day. And that was just in classrooms. In Common Rooms, dormitories, broom closets, unused classrooms..."

Harry winced; until now he hadn't really thought of the implications of having to be a girl twice a week.

"Still adamant that you're going to go through with this, Harry?" Hermione asked, as she continued stroking him.

"Yes," Harry said. "It is necessary."

"That it is," Hermione said.

"Enough about that," Rose said. "We can focus on that later. For now, we focus on us."

Even though his mind was clouded with thoughts of what he and the girls were about to do, he had enough sense to ask an all-important question.

"Wait!" Harry said, "Both of you have taken Contraceptive Draught, right?"

"Yes, Harry," Rose said, then she blushed. "Er – Mum actually gave the both of us a vial after dinner. It lasts a week, so it will last until Madam Pomfrey will be giving us the month-long Draught at Hogwarts. Mum made us take the Draught in front of her, just to make sure we took it."

Harry's eyes widened. "She did?"

"Yes," Rose said. "Harry, who do you think gave Hermione and I the Draught on our birthday? It was one of her birthday gifts. We had already told her earlier that day what we were planning on doing with you. She's fine with what we do. You know that. As long as neither Hermione nor I end up pregnant any time soon, she doesn't care what the three of us get up to."

"Yes," Hermione said, "She knows we're – er – practicing for the Free Use Experience."

Harry grinned. "Is that what we're doing?"

"No," Hermione said, with a smile, "We're too much in love to simply be practicing Free Use."

"And you, Rose?" Harry asked, looking at his sister.

Rose grinned, lecherously. "Nope. I just like it when you fuck me."

Hermione snorted and giggled. Harry grinned and shook his head, used to his sister's antics.

"I'm not joking!" Rose said, grinning, "I've been waiting for over three weeks for you to do it again, and now that we can, you're going to fuck me several times a week if not at least once a day!"

"You do realize we'll be rather busy once we get to Hogwarts, Rose," Hermione said, "And not just with lessons and homework. He'll be lucky if he can shag both of us a more than a couple times a week at Hogwarts."

Rose pouted. "Fine. At least twice a week, Harry, once we're at Hogwarts. But at least once a day until then!"

Harry looked at Hermione, who smiled and nodded. "It should work. We promise each other to that we'll be able to arrange a time for us at least twice a week if not more."

"I promise," Harry said, "I think I'd have serious withdrawal from the two of you, anyway. Especially if you're planning on shagging me so much between now and when we get to Hogwarts.

He smiled when Hermione and Rose both squealed and kissed him on either cheek respectively. Then he realized something Rose said earlier.

"Wait," Harry said, "Rose? Would Mum really support it if you ended up pregnant with _my_ child. I mean – if you were old enough?"

Rose sighed. "I guess so. I know how strange it would be. But, it is already proven that magic prevents any negative side-effects from babies born of incest. To be honest, I wouldn't be shocked if she was supportive of the possibility of me becoming pregnant with your children. Otherwise, why would she approve of us shagging? It can't just be so we can be prepared for the Experience. Otherwise she'd either encourage me to get a boyfriend, or she'd talk someone like Eli or Neville into helping me prepare."

Harry nodded. He couldn't argue with that. Eli Black and Neville Longbottom were their God-brothers, basically like pseudo-family. However, he felt oddly jealous at the thought of them helping her prepare.

"I see the look in your eyes, Harry," Rose said, smiling. "You believe it is better that it is you helping me 'prepare' for the Experience, and not Eli or Neville."

"Can you blame me?" Harry asked.

"No," Rose said, grinning, "And I think Mum knows that too."

Harry snorted. "How selfish she must think I am. I have Hermione, here, to 'practice'. Does she really think I would need both of you to help me 'practice' if that was what we were really doing?"

"Maybe," Rose said, "But that just proves she doesn't know how much I truly love to _play_ with you."

"I imagine she probably does her best _not_ to imagine how much her children love shagging each other," Hermione said, with a snort.

Rose laughed. "True. Now... I do believe we're all wearing _far_ too many clothes."

Harry whimpered when Hermione removed her hand from his pyjama bottoms. He had been so deep in his conversation with the girls, he had actually forgotten Hermione was giving him a hand-job, even though it wasn't anywhere near intense enough to cause an orgasm. He did have rather uncomfortable tent in his pyjama bottoms though.

He then grinned as the girls began removing their clothes. When they were naked, they both helped Harry get out of his clothes. After they undressed him, Rose whispered something into Hermione's ear. Whatever Rose had said made Hermione grin and nod. Rose grinned too as she looked at Harry's face, before moving her eyes to his cock.

"Lay down flat on the bed, Harry," Rose said, "I haven't gotten the chance to suck you off today. I want your baby batter in my belly. Also, Hermione's going to let you do something deliciously fun. Emphasis on delicious."

Harry shrugged and laid down flat on the bed. He tried to lay his head on his pillow, but Hermione yanked it away and moved it from him. Harry was about to protest, but the only sound coming from his mouth was a moan as Rose began licking the underbelly of his cock. As Hermione was moving the pillow, Rose had taken her place between his legs.

Harry was absolutely shocked when Hermione proceeded to straddle his upper body. Soon, he had a very up close and personal look at her most private area, as Hermione had straddled his face.

"Dine on me, Harry," Hermione said, "It is no different than when you gave me oral before we made love."

"You better be good at it, Harry," Rose said, "Because you're going to be doing that to me soon."

Once again, Harry's reply was cut off by a moan as Rose proceeded to swallow his entire cock between her lips.

Hermione giggled. "I see you've been practicing with your dildo as much as I have with mine, Rosie. Harry! Quit watching your sister suck you off, and get to work on me."

Harry wanted to protest. The entire concept of the Experience was that witches would be willingly used by wizards. It seemed as if the girls planned on ordering _him_ around. That was _not_ following the guidelines of the Experience. It seemed she was trying to do her best to prove to him that what they were doing was _not_ practice for the Experience, but instead spending intimate time together that wasn't guided by rules of the Experience.

Before Harry could even attempt to voice his protest, Hermione lowered her pussy just an inch above his lips. He momentarily forgot any protest he had, and proceeded to slide his tongue from one side of her slit to the other. Hermione's moan told him he was doing well so far. Harry licked Hermione's pussy lips a few more times, before he moved his tongue upwards, diving inside her.

" _Fuck yes!"_ Hermione groaned. "Feast on my pussy, Harry!"

Originally Harry had been _quite_ shocked when he had originally heard Hermione use swearwords and sexual terms when he had become intimate with her. Prim, proper Hermione Granger could swear as much as anyone could, but only during intimate times, and mostly only when he (or Rose) was doing lovely things to her pussy, be it with their mouths, fingers or his cock. While he had been originally shocked, now he loved when she swore.

Harry couldn't see it, since he could only see her lovely ass and pussy, but Hermione was currently groping and rubbing her breasts and playing with her nipples as her lover pleasured her pussy.

Rose, it turned out, had become an expert at giving blow-jobs since she the last time she had given him one on their birthday. All thanks to her dildo. She knew how to use her mouth and tongue, and she knew how to keep him from blowing his load too early. Every once in a while, she would use one of her hands to rub his balls. She didn't use her mouth on his balls, but Harry didn't mind, given how well she used her mouth on the rest of his cock.

Over the next few minutes, things continued the same as Harry's mouth explored Hermione's pussy, Hermione played with her breasts, and Rose performed a blow-job on her twin brother's cock.

The first time Hermione came – five minutes after Harry had started - it was rather timid. Harry was able to lap up and swallow her juices before they got anywhere but his tongue. The second time she came – five minutes later – it was much more fierce. She squealed out Harry's name as her orgasm unleashed. This time she was dripping far more than the first time, and her juices dripped on his face, though much of it landed on his tongue and in his mouth.

The combination of the taste, and the feeling of her juices on his face – and Rose's own skill at pleasuring his cock – caused his own orgasm to unleash. He grunted as he came, and it was the only warning Rose had. His cock was at the entrance of her throat when he came, and he shot much of his seed down her throat. However, she did not gag or back away. Like Hermione, Rose loved the taste of her brother's seed. She raised her lips to the tip of his cock and milked his seed from his cock.

Meanwhile, Hermione had climbed off of Harry's face and was now laying beside him. She licked her own juices off his face – something Harry found _really hot!_ – then kissed him deeply, sticking her tongue in his mouth and tasting more of her juices on his tongue.

"Yummy, that was tasty," Rose said, as she backed away once she had sucked the last drop out of her brother's cock.

"Mmm," Hermione said, as she backed away from Harry's lips, "I completely agree."

Hermione sighed and pouted playfully as she looked down at Harry's softening cock.

"Oh, Rose, you made it wilt!" Hermione playfully whined.

"I did, didn't I?" Rose asked, grinning as she looked at her brother's cock, "Hmm, however will we wake it back up?"

"I have an idea!" Hermione said, with a wicked grin, "Come here, Rosie."

Rosie crawled over to Hermione, who pulled the auburn-haired girl over to her and kissed her deeply. Harry grinned as he watched his lover and sister kiss and snog, their tongues soon dueling each other's. Hermione soon backed away from Rose's lips and moved down to one of her breasts, taking Rose's nipple between her lips and suckling on it. She started rubbing Rose's other breast with her hand. Meanwhile, Rose moved a hand between Hermione's legs, cupping it around her pussy, and slipped her middle finger inside the brunette witch.

Due to the position Hermione was at on the bed, Harry had a perfect view of his sister's finger moving in and out of his lover's pussy, which was already shiny and wet thanks to her earlier orgasm he had given her. He gripped his now semi-erect cock in one hand and started stroking it.

"Ooh," Rose said, "I do believe your idea is working, Hermione. Oi! Put your lips back on my nipple!"

Hermione had began to back away so she could either reply to Rose or look at Harry, but at Rose's command, she latched her lips around Rose's nipple and resumed suckling on it.

A couple minutes later, Harry's cock was erect again. Rose slipped her finger back out of Hermione's pussy, then proceeded to suck on it. She grinned lecherously at Harry, when he watched her do it. Hermione had switched from one of Rose's breasts to the other a minute ago, and was currently suckling on it.

"Now you can stop, Hermione," Rose said, "Harry's ready for you."

Hermione backed away from Rose's breasts, then pecked her on the lips again. Then she crawled across the bed and straddled Harry's crotch.

"Er... are you sure you want to do that, Hermione?" Harry asked, realizing what she was about to do. "We didn't do this last time."

"Yes," Hermione said, "I've rode my dildo like this a few times in preparation, practicing for the time when I could finally do this. Do you know how hard it is ride a dildo when it isn't suctioned to a hard surface?"

Rose giggled. "Thank Merlin for the ability to use magic here at Potter Manor. I use sticking charms on the bottom of my dildo whenever I want to ride it."

"Lucky!" Hermione moaned enviously, with a playful pout.

"Oh, quit your whinging, Hermione," Rose said, "You're no longer in a place where you can't use magic. And even if you were, are you really going to be riding your dildo much now that you can ride the real thing?"

Her pout turned into a grin. "Good point!"

She grasped Harry's cock between her legs and situated it, so it was just below her pussy. Then she slowly began to descend down on his cock. Her mouth opened in a soft moan as the tip of his cock slowly entered her. She closed her eyes, and hummed and purred as she started sinking down on him. Between the orgasm she had earlier, and Rose fingering her, her pussy was lubricated enough that it made it easy for Harry' to enter her. Soon, she was sitting on his crotch, now stuffed with six thick inches of her lover's cock.

" _Fuck!_ " Hermione swore in pleasure, as she opened her eyes, "This feels incredible, Rose."

"Better than sitting on your dildo?" Rose asked.

"Oh, hell yes," Hermione hissed as she nodded. "My poor dildo is going to be lonely from disuse now that I have the real thing to play with."

"Oh, is that all I am to you now, Hermione?" Harry asked, teasingly, "Just a cock you can play with?"

"Hmm... yep!" Hermione said, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes. He, of course, knew she was joking with him.

"Ride him a bit before I straddle his face, so he can get used to it," Rose said.

Hermione nodded. She pressed her knees into the bed on either side of Harry's hips, then slowly began to raise. Harry moaned in pleasure as he watched his cock gradually appear.

"Good Merlin _,_ that's sexy!" Rose exclaimed.

Hermione didn't stop ascending until only the bulbous tip was inside her. Then she slowly began to lower herself back down onto him, causing him to emit a pleasurable groan. She continued this pattern, only slightly quickening her pace a bit.

Half-a-minute later, while Hermione was riding Harry at a good pace, Rose crawled to him, and soon she had straddled his face so now it was her pussy he was staring at. This time he needed no goading as he immediately began lapping his tongue against his sister's pink pussy lips.

"Oh, I have an absolutely _beautiful_ view right now," Hermione said.

"Harry pleasuring me, or me simply sitting here on his face?" Rose asked.

"Both," Hermione hummed, "Definitely both."

"I am starting to think you love her more than you love me, Hermione," Harry teased.

"Hey!" Rose hissed. "Less talking, more licking! Screw that! No talking, more licking!"

Hermione didn't answer Harry. She didn't need to. He knew how much she loved him. She loved him enough that she was going to go through with the Free Use Experience just so – if and _when_ she married him – her reputation didn't harm his House's, because she didn't participate in the Experience. She was doing it for him. And he knew she would always return to him, no matter who she had to be with during the experience.

Hermione began riding his cock faster. Her eyes were closed again, and she had a look of pure pleasure on her face. Her breasts jiggled as she rode him. They didn't bounce, they weren't big enough. Harry didn't care; they were perfect for his hands so they were the perfect size to him.

"I amend my statement from earlier," Hermione said, "This is _so_ much better than riding my dildo!"

Harry grinned, before slipping his tongue inside his sister's pussy, causing her to groan deeply in pleasure. Rose didn't swear as much as Hermione did. Which was surprising, since she was definitely her mother's daughter.

Their mother could swear when she was passionate. Luckily the only passion they had ever seen and heard from their mother was when she was angry at somebody – most of the time it wasn't either of them. Neither of the twins had been unfortunate enough to accidentally catch or hear their parents shagging. Which was rather lucky given the amount of times their parents had doe eyes for each other every day. It was probably thanks to the fact that their parents' room was enchanted with all kinds of privacy and silencing spells (just like his bedroom was – one of his birthday gifts from his parents on his most recent birthday – more for their benefit than his).

But Harry wasn't thinking of his mother, thankfully. His mind was too clouded with pleasure as his girlfriend continued to ride his cock, and he continued to explore and plunder his sister's pussy with his tongue.

Five minutes later, two things happened simultaneously. The first was that Rose had an intense orgasm. He swore he could hear her mumbling swearwords as her orgasm wracked her body. Once again, Harry's mouth, tongue and face was drenched in girl juice, this time from his sister. Her orgasm was so intense, she could only handle one at the moment, so she fell – almost literally – off of her brother and onto the bed.

The second was that Hermione had another orgasm, which made her pause once again on Harry's crotch, while she came down from it. While she sat on his crotch, relaxing for a moment, Hermione took her wand from behind one of her ears, and waved a cleaning spell at Harry's face, removing the excess juices of Rose's orgasm.

"Hermione!" Rose panted, still coming down from her orgasm, "I was going to clean his face – you know, with my tongue!"

"Well, then you should have been quicker!" Hermione said, "You came so much, he looked like he was about to drown! Though I think a bit of it got _in_ his mouth, so I'm sure you can still get a taste."

Rose opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Obviously she thought Hermione had a good point. So she crawled back over to Harry and kissed him fully on the lips. She licked him on his lips, and he opened them immediately. She stuck her tongue in his mouth, and swept it around.

By the time Rose backed away from his lips, Hermione had resumed riding Harry's cock. An idea formed in Harry's mind. It was time for him to take charge of the situation. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, then in one move, turned them both around so that Hermione was now laying on the bed, and Harry was between her legs. His cock was still deep inside her.

"Damn, Harry!" Hermione said, giggling, "Where did you learn a move like that?"

Harry merely grinned as he started thrusting in and out of Hermione.

A mischievous grin crossed Rose's face. "He did it to me a couple times earlier this month."

Hermione looked at Rose in shock, her jaw dropped open. "B-but I thought you told me the two of you hadn't –"

Rose started laughing and Hermione huffed.

"Oh, you little tart!" Hermione growled. "You were joking with me!"

"Did you really think Harry and I would shag without you here?" Rose asked.

Harry noticed Hermione frown, and this caused him to pause in his strides. He sat on his haunches, his cock still halfway inside her, and looked at her.

"Hermione," Harry said, "You did, didn't you?"

"You know how much she enjoyed shagging you on your birthday," Hermione said, "And the morning after your birthday. When I went back home, I realized it would be over three weeks before I came back here. I was so sure that you loved shagging so much that you wouldn't want to stop, even if I wasn't here. And she's your sister, Harry. I know you love me, but – the love the two of you have for each other is different, and in someways better than what you and I have. I mean, I was at home, and she was here. I thought with her clearly willing to shag you, you'd accept if she offered."

"Maybe I would," Harry conceded. " _If_ she offered. But she did not."

"No, I didn't," Rose said. "Because you are his girlfriend, Hermione. Without your approval and trust, do you really think I would have shagged him in the first place?"

"It was your idea in the first place!" Hermione challenged.

"Yes, it was," Rose said, "But if you hadn't approved, then I wouldn't have said anything."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Rose shrugged, then grinned lecherously. "Okay, maybe not until we went to Hogwarts. Then I'd use the excuse of the Free Use Experience to convince you to shag me. And once we shagged, I would tell you I have wanted to do so for a while now, and I would have very much liked to do so as many times as possible in the future. Would you have denied me?"

Harry didn't answer right away. Instead he resumed slowly thrusting in and out of Hermione. Then he came up with a response, but did not stop his movements inside Hermione.

"In that scenario, Hermione would have disapproved, right?" Harry asked his sister.

Rose sighed and nodded. "I see. You usually don't do anything she disapproves or disagrees with."

Hermione snorted. "Excuse me? How long have you known him... and me?! He's done plenty of things I've disagreed with."

"But not when it concerns how much he cares for you," Rose said, smiling.

Harry sighed. "Well, if Hermione still disagreed at that point, then I would have tried my best to change her mind."

"If I had really disagreed," Hermione said, "It would only be because I feared Harry would have not wanted to shag you. Once I understood that I was wrong, then I would have agreed."

"And we would be exactly where we are now," Rose said, "Only... at that point, we would have missed out on a good few possible shags, before going to Hogwarts, between the three of us. The whole point of this, Hermione, is this. You and Harry are the couple here. When I am with you, it is a threesome. I will not shag Harry one-on-one without your knowledge and permission. And I would only do it on the off-chance you wouldn't be able to be involved. So no chance of me and my brother shagging without your knowledge. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

"Good," Rose said, "Now, hurry up, Harry! I want your cock in my pussy!"

Harry grinned and resumed thrusting in and out of Hermione. Rose meanwhile laid down beside Hermione. She kissed Hermione on the lips and the girls snogged for a bit, before Rose moved down to one of Hermione's breasts and began suckling on her nipple. Harry continued fucking his girlfriend, while his sister pleasured his girlfriend's breasts. This continued for another three minutes, before Hermione had yet another orgasm. This made Harry finally erupt, and he began spurting his seed deep inside her.

"Fuck, I've missed this feeling," Hermione said, sighing in pleasure, "A dildo spraying water does not compare to this!"

As his orgasm subsided, Harry backed out of his girlfriend. He laid down beside her, and Rose laid down on his other side, then immediately grasped his cock in her hand and began stroking it back into erection.

"Harry? Rose?" Hermione said, her voice soft and timid.

The twins looked at her, recognizing the sound of her voice, and was surprised at it. She hadn't been this timid toward them since their first year at Hogwarts when their friendship was only just beginning, and she wasn't exactly sure how to act around them.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Hermione said, "That was my old insecurities speaking for me. You're so beautiful, Rose, and you've been with Harry since – well, you shared a womb! How am I to compete with a relationship like that?"

Rose sighed. "Have we never discussed a topic like this before, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, I understand that at times you may be jealous of my relationship with Harry," Rose said, "But what you don't know, is I have that same jealousy toward you."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes," Rose said, "As you said, Harry and I have been with each other, as siblings, since we shared our mother's womb. As twins, we do have a sort of bond. And yet when you became his girlfriend last year, that was something I never experienced with him. When you first started dating, I started to imagine his future with you. I figured sooner or later, the two of you might end up shagging. At the time I thought there was absolutely no way I'd be able to share in that. That was something he'd get to share with you... without me. At the time, I never believed that in the future I'd be where I am at this moment, with my hand around my brother's cock -"

She grinned and kissed Harry's cheek when he blushed a hot red. As a Metamorphmagus, it was hard to make him blush. And yet his sister and Hermione were both very good at it.

"- and preparing him to shag me," Rose continued. "Never in my wildest dreams did I really think it would be my brother who would take my virginity like he did on our birthday. Yes, I knew about the Free Use Experience. Yes, I had fantasies of being with Harry during the Experience. But you're his girlfriend, Hermione. That isn't exactly a title I can have and brag to my friends and peers about. I'm _hugely_ jealous of you, Hermione. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Rose. I do love you, you know."

"I know you do," Rose said. "And I love you too."

Harry snorted playfully. "Uh-huh! I knew it!"

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione and Rose said in unison before giggling out loud.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Then he whimpered when Rose released his cock.

"Time to take me, Harry," Rose said, "How do you want me?"

"Your choice," Harry said.

Rose grinned and maneuvered herself so she was on her hands on knees.

Harry grinned lecherously. "You want me to bugger you?"

"Harry James!" Rose gasped. "No, I do not want you to bugger me!"

Then she muttered something under her breath, as Harry positioned himself behind his sister.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"There may come a time when I might ask you to bugger me," Rose said, "But not tonight, and not in the near future. I mean my dildo hasn't even been up that hole!"

"I would hope not!" Harry said, "I want the honor of being the first!"

Rose sighed. "Well, if you behave, then maybe I'll let you on the eve before we go to Hogwarts."

"Me too," Hermione said, suddenly.

Harry glanced at his girlfriend. "Really?"

"Harry, do you really think none of the boys at Hogwarts are going to want to bugger me?" Hermione asked.

Harry grunted and shrugged. He didn't want to think about other boys with her right now.

"I didn't think so," Hermione said.

"The eve before we go to Hogwarts, you can take our metaphorical anal cherries," Rose said. "Right now, though, if you don't put that cock of yours inside my pussy, I'm leaving and playing with my dildo! No need for any more foreplay, I want your cock in me!"

Harry grinned and grasped his cock, then placed the tip at Rose's center. Then he pushed inside past her outer lips, and slowly began inching his way inside her. Rose moaned and grunted, as Harry started slowly backing out and pushing in slowly until he was finally completely inside her.

"Better than your dildo?" Hermione asked Rose.

"So much better," Rose agreed.

Hermione grinned. She pulled the pillow to her and laid her head down on it. Then she slid a hand between her legs and started to masturbate. Harry grinned as he watched his girlfriend, then he grasped his sister's hips with his hands, and began to slowly thrust in and out of her pussy.

"Yes!" Rose hissed, "Merlin, I've missed this. Harry James, if I ever go three weeks you shagging me, you have permission to take me at your leisure. Got it? I could be sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, and you'd have permission to take me if we haven't been together for that long!"

Hermione laughed at the shocked look at Harry's face.

"You sure, Rosie?" Harry asked, as he slowly slid his cock back inside his sister.

"Yes!" Rose moaned, both reacting and answering, "Three weeks is way too long without your cock inside me!"

"I absolutely agree," Hermione said, nodding.

"I don't know," Harry said, playfully. "I might hold out for three weeks, if only to take you on the couch in the Common Room."

"Would you _want_ to wait three weeks to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Nah," Harry said, "I'd do it the first night if I had the chance."

Rose was curiously silent as Harry continued thrusting in and out of her. Harry and Hermione both noticed this, but said nothing for a full minute. Only after a minute, where the only sounds were Harry shagging his sister, Rose grunting and moaning, and Hermione's fingers slipping in and out of her rather wet pussy, did Hermione finally speak up.

"You're considering Harry's offer, aren't you, Rosie?" Hermione asked.

"Well, maybe not right away," Rose said, "But I won't lie. It sounds fun."

"Even with others in the same room?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Rose said, "you do realize why first through third years had dormitory curfews Friday through Sunday evenings starting at nine?"

"Of course," Hermione said, "Because after their curfew begins, those who participate in the Experience have permission..."

She stopped talking for a moment, and went silent. Then she spoke up a few seconds later. "Rose? Are you truly considering letting Harry shag you -"

"- during the Weekend night Common Room orgies?" Rose asked. "In front of everyone, which would reveal the fact that the Potter Twins like to shag each other? In my current lust-filled mind, anything is possible, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Harry.

"What do you say about this, Harry?" she asked.

Harry slipped deep inside his sister's pussy and rested there for a moment, causing Rose to let out a deliciously pleasurable moan. He grinned and looked at Hermione.

"I won't lie," he said, "It does sound like fun."

"Yeah," Rose said, "Besides, how long do you think it will be before the main topic in the Hogwarts Rumor Mill is whether or not the Potter Twins are shagging each other during the Experience?"

"By the end of the second day," Harry said. "Even if we don't shag in the castle by then."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"There's probably bets on when Harry and I will shag for the first time," Rose said. "And I guarantee you someone got the exact date right. Might have even bet on the exact moment in time Harry entered me, and whether or not I was a virgin at the time."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Then she sighed in resignation and nodded. "Knowing Hogwarts – you're probably correct."

"Yep," Rose said. "So to answer your original question, Hermione? Yes, I am truly considering shagging Harry on the Gryffindor Common Room couch in front of everyone. With your permission, of course. I told you. No one-on-one sex between us without your permission."

Hermione laughed. "The day the two of you are brave enough to do it, I'll give you my permission."

Harry grinned. His mind started to run wild, as he imagined being with Rose in this exact position, except she would be leaning over one of the arms of the couch, while he was deep inside her. Yes, they would likely have voyeurs, but he would be oblivious to them as he shagged his sister. This fantasy only encouraged him as he started thrusting faster, deeper and harder inside his sister. Rose grunted and moaned passionately.

"Yes, Harry!" Rose moaned. "Merlin that feels incredible. Oh! _Fuck!_ Cumming already, Harry!"

As soon as she said her brother's name, she came hard. Harry knew it was an intense orgasm because she only swore whenever she experienced one so intense. Her pussy's muscles squeezed his cock, but Harry was nowhere near finished. He simply continued thrusting with the same passion into his sister.

After an additional three minutes of intense thrusting in and out of his sister, Rose had another orgasm. This one, also intense, caused her to collapse onto the bed. She muttered muffled swearwords into the mattress as her orgasm wracked her body. Still Harry was not done yet. Because Harry had a firm hold on her hips, Rose's ass was still raised above the rest of her body. Harry plowed his sister into the mattress for another minute, before Rose had yet another orgasm, which finally made her pussy squeeze him enough to cause his own orgasm. He sprayed his seed deep and plenty into his sister's exhausted pussy, until he emptied himself completely. He then slipped out of her, and collapsed onto the bed between his sister and girlfriend.

Hermione grabbed the pillow and placed it under Harry's head. He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled as he tried to catch his breath after such an intense shag. Suddenly he felt a rather lubricated hand grasp his cock. He opened his eyes and saw that the hand – lubricated with her own wetness from an self-induced orgasm – belonged to Hermione.

"Not finished yet?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"One more round?" Hermione begged, playfully pouting, "Please?"

"Only if you'll be on top of me again," Harry said, "And this time, I'm not taking control half-way through. I am already pretty exhausted."

"I'd be happy to ride you to orgasm," Hermione said, grinning. "It is what I had planned to do the first time before you flipped me over."

"Alright," Harry said, "What about you, Rose?"

"Mmm, nope – no more from me tonight," Rose muttered, turning her face to Harry. "You bleedin' plowed me into this bed, you know? You gave me three orgasms in about five minutes! Bloody Merlin, Harry! I didn't think I could achieve that!"

Harry grinned, quite pleased with himself. Rose snorted when she saw his shit-eating grin.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't brag about it to too many people," Rose muttered; then she yawned. "Don't take too long to get one last orgasm out of him, Hermione. We have to wake up around five-o-clock, so bedtime soon."

"'Kay," Hermione said, "You sleeping in here tonight?"

"I'm too bloody exhausted to get up and go to my bedroom," Rose said.

Harry laughed. "Even if you tried, I'd have made you stay. We'll all sleep better cuddled up together."

"Hear, hear," Rose said. "Try not to shake the bed too much riding him, Hermione. I'm going to sleep now. Love you both."

Then she turned her head the other way, and went quiet.

"I'll do my best," Hermione said, giggling. "Love you too, Rosie."

Harry murmured his love to Rose. His cock was now erect. Hermione climbed back atop of him and proceeded to, once again, impale herself on his cock. Soon enough she was sitting on his crotch, with him deep inside her. She pressed her knees into the bed and slowly begin to rise and lower herself on Harry, taking care not to shake the bed too much. She placed her hands on her breasts, rubbing them and pinching her nipples. Harry merely lay there, watching her.

By the time he had his last orgasm of the evening, ten minutes later, Hermione had achieved two more of her own. The ride atop him was gentle and slow, but to Harry it was beautiful, erotic and amazing to watch. As Harry's orgasm unleashed inside her, Hermione slowly raised and lowered herself on him, milking every last drop. When he had emptied out inside her, she laid down against Harry's chest, with her head just under his chin. It was surprisingly very comfortable having her laying like this on him. She didn't weigh very much, so she wasn't exactly crushing him. He could sleep like this.

"I see now," Harry said, "You rode atop me so you could have an excuse to sleep on me like this tonight."

"Mmhmm, yep," Hermione said, smiling.

She mewled softly as Harry's softened cock slipped out of her. Beside Harry, Rose emitted a tiny, adorable snoring sound. Harry and Hermione giggled softly.

"I do believe she is asleep," Hermione said, "Which means it is time for us to sleep too."

Hermione took her wand from behind her ear, used a spell to clean up the bed of the mess their many orgasms had made.

"Hey, nudge on her," Hermione said, "See if she'll come over here and cuddle up with you."

Harry placed a hand on Rose's back and nudged on her. She hummed and turned around to face him. She was still mostly asleep, but awake enough to crawl over to him and curl up against him. Her breasts were pressed into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and she murmured as she settled back into slumber against him.

Hermione then darkened the room with another spell. She moved around slightly, obviously putting her wand somewhere safely, then kissed him softly on the lips, before returning to her former position at his chest.

"Good night, Harry," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry whispered.

Then he promptly fell asleep with his love doing the same atop him.

* * *

 **So yeah. Like I said, most of this chapter was one long sex scene, with some good discussion and character development throughout. Harry, Hermione and Rose are a naughty little trio, are they not? Being unable (or unwilling) to shag each other for three weeks following their first time made them all horny and eager to shag each other's brains out when they finally had a chance to be with each other again.**

 **For those wondering exactly what the goal of the Free Use Experience is, that will be explained better in Chapter 5.**

 **Next Chapter: Harry gets a special wake-up call. The Potters travel to the Quidditch World Cup Campground. Family bonding and awkward conversations galore. Also, Harry discovers the girls have a special plan for him, and we also discover exactly what happened that Halloween night in 1981 in this universe.**


	3. Arriving at the Campgrounds

**Chapter 3  
Arriving at the Campgrounds**

 **Author's Note: I have changed Luna Lovegood's birthday for storyline purposes.**

 **Warnings: Nudity; Sexual Situations Involving Teenagers (Age 14+); Oral Sex; Incest (Kissing); Sex Toys (seen, not used)**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to an absolutely pleasurable feeling. He opened his eyes and found that Hermione was no longer laying atop him. She was now between his legs, giving him a blow-job. Harry raised his eyebrows. She had decided to suck him off while he was asleep? Neither she nor Rose had done this the morning after their birthday.

He looked to his side and found Rose laying on her side in his direction, her breasts and hairless pussy in his direct view. She grinned when she saw that he was awake.

"It worked, Hermione," she said, grinning, "You were able to wake him up."

Hermione made a thumbs-up gesture with one hand, but didn't stop giving him a blow-job.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

Rose cast a Tempus Charm, which showed the time – five-o-seven in the morning.

"Hermione and I woke up at roughly the same time," Rose said, "Actually, I woke up because she nudged me as she was crawling off of you. I was fully intent on waking you up, but she stopped me. She said she wanted to wake you up in her own little special way. Personally, I think she just wants a bellyful of your baby batter for breakfast."

Another thumbs-up from Hermione. Rose and Harry chuckled.

"So, yeah," Rose said, "She's been at it for a few minutes. For a little bit there, I thought you wouldn't wake up until she sucked an orgasm out of you."

Harry grinned. "That might have been fun. Waking up in the middle of an orgasm."

"Definitely," Rose said, "I might ask you to do it to me sometime."

Rose giggled at the look of pleasure on Harry's face, then leaned over to him and kissed him softly. He licked at her lips, and she opened them, inviting his tongue inside. They kissed, dueling tongues for thirty seconds before Harry felt that familiar feeling in his groin. He backed away from his sister's lips.

"Gonna cum, Hermione," Harry grunted.

Hermione raised her mouth to the tip of Harry's cock, just as he erupted. He moaned as Hermione began to milk him, humming as she swallowed his seed in gulps.

"Aw, it seems you were only a couple minutes from waking up to an orgasm!" Rose pouted, playfully.

Hermione only backed away when she had swallowed the last drop. She then crawled up the bed and kissed him softly. Harry returned the kiss for a few moments, before Hermione backed away.

"No sex this morning," Hermione said, "Sorry, Harry, no time. We need to go get ready and get downstairs before your parents decide to check on us. See you soon."

"No breakfast for you, Rose?" Harry pouted, as his sister moved off his bed, and Hermione followed.

"Not the type you're thinking about," Rose said; then she winked. "Save me some for lunch though."

Harry's grin lasted as long as it took for Rose and Hermione to put on their sleeping gowns and leave his room. Then he realized what Rose meant. When it came time for lunch, they would be at the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds, where they'd be using a tent. The thought of Rose – and probably Hermione too – doing anything sexually with him, while they were in the family tent – which was magical, therefore much larger than normal – scared him a little. It also excited him. But still... the bedrooms in the family tent offered little privacy. Were Rose and Hermione planning on playing with him in the tent, where there would be very little space separating them from his and Rose's parents? Sure they were aware that he, Rose and Hermione were sexually active, but to do so in close proximity of them? Even with silencing and privacy charms?

"And yet, if Hermione and Rose offered," Harry muttered to himself, "Even in close proximity of Mum and Dad, you wouldn't turn them down. You'd be foolish to!"

He groaned as he sat up, wondering where the day would take him. They would be at the campsite – mostly in or around the tent – for roughly twelve hours before they would be heading to the stadium to watch the final match of the Quidditch World Cup. _Anything_ could happen – and usually did around Harry, Rose and Hermione. Shagging Hermione and Rose in the tent was not only possible, but probable. Especially if they found themselves bored and wanted a way to cure their boredom. What better way than a mid-day shag?

"Yep," Harry said, "It is going to be an interesting day."

Knowing that he had packed a separate outfit to attend the actual Quidditch World Cup in, Harry decided on wearing something simple to wear around the family tent, but also at the campgrounds. It was likely to be a hot, August summer day and he knew he would be spending much of the day outside. So he choose his Puddlemere United replica jersey which was light and airy, and easy to wear, as well as a pair of cargo shorts. He finished getting dressed, tied his trainers, then strapped his wand-holster – which he had received for his birthday from his godfather and Honorary Uncle, Sirius Black – to his arm and placed his wand inside it. He grabbed his travel bag and proceeded to leave his bedroom, then made his way downstairs and into the dining room, where his parents were seated at the table.

"Morning, Harry," James said, smiling. "Didn't think you'd be up so early. Thought I might have to come and wake you up."

Harry was so glad his Metamorph abilities stopped him from blushing. He could just imagine his father at his bedroom door, trying to wake him up, only to realize he, his sister and Hermione were in his bed, completely naked. He silently thanked Hermione for waking him up in her "special" little way.

"Hermione and Rose made sure I got up early enough," Harry said, "They're getting ready."

If either of his parents knew that he, Rose and Hermione had spent the night in his bedroom, and doing more than just sleeping, neither of them made any indication that they did. Sure, he was aware that his parents knew he, his sister and Hermione were somewhat sexually active with each other. But for them to know exactly _when_ he and the girls had sex would be embarrassing!

"Excellent," James said.

"Breakfast buns and a jug of orange juice here on the table," Lily said. "Better get your fill. Might not get anything more to eat until lunch."

When his mother said "lunch", Harry's mind went back to what Rose had said she wanted her "lunch" to be. Once again, thanking his Metamorph talent that kept him from blushing, Harry poured himself a glass of juice and grabbed a bun from the plate.

At that moment, Harry heard footsteps and giggling and he smiled as Rose and Hermione walked into the dining room, carrying their travel bags. Rose was wearing her Holyhead Harpies replica jersey and shorts, which showed off her curves quite well. Hermione was wearing a flower-print shirt with a low-cut neckline, as well as tight-fitting jeans which made Harry want to stare at her ass.

 _Probably her intention, the little minx,_ Harry thought, grinning as he took a bite of bun, while his thoughts were on a completely different type of buns.

"It's supposed to get pretty warm out today," Lily said. "Are you sure you won't be too hot in those jeans, Hermione?"

"Too late," Harry quipped, "She's already hot."

James gave him a thumbs-up. Lily shook her head, an amused smile on her lips. She was far too used to her son's antics to be surprised by what he said. He was definitely his father's son.

"I'll be fine, Lily, I packed a pair of shorts if it gets to be too much," Hermione said; she sat down at the table beside Harry, and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Harry. That was sweet of you."

Hermione grabbed a breakfast bun. Harry had to refrain from commenting that he thought she already had her breakfast earlier. From the look on Rose's face, she seemed to be trying to do the very same thing.

"What about me, Harry?" Rose asked, as she sat down on Harry's other side, "How do I look?"

"Aside from the poor choice in Quidditch team," Harry joked, "You look very adorable."

Rose scowled at his joke. It was one of the few things they disagreed on – professional Quidditch teams.

"Quite adorable," James said, "Trying to catch a certain someone's eye, sweetheart?"

Rose glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eyes, then looked back at her father.

"Like who, Daddy?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," James said, then grinned. "Maybe Sirius' son?"

Rose snorted in a rather unladylike manner. "Very subtle, Daddy. If you tried any harder at trying to set up your daughter with the son of your best friend, I might actually be afraid there's a Betrothal Contract somewhere with our names on them."

"There could be," James said, "Ow!"

Lily had kicked him under the table. "He's joking. You know quite well we didn't set up any Contracts with either of you."

James grinned. "Well, there was that one time I woke up drunk next to a blood quill and a – _ow!_ Merlin, okay, yes, I'm joking!"

"Good," Lily said, "Now stop trying to set up your daughter with your best friend's son. She's going to have enough on her plate this year at Hogwarts without having an actual boyfriend."

"Exactly," Rose said, "And even if I did, it isn't like we could be exclusive. So what is the point?"

"A boyfriend would protect you from the -" James paused and considered his next words, " – untrustworthy boys."

"I can take care of myself!" Rose exclaimed, hotly.

"I know that, sweetheart," James said, soothingly; he did not want to get on his daughter's bad side; she was too much like her mother, "But being seen with a nice, strong boy might scare off some of the would-be suitors – especially the... creepier ones."

"That's what I got Harry for," Rose said, smiling at her brother. "As long as I'm with him, nobody would dare mess with either of us."

"I seem to recall plenty of stories of people messing with the two of you," James said.

"And we always came out on top, Dad," Harry said. "Rose is right. Nobody will mess with her as long as I'm around. And if we do need protection, we have Hermione here."

Hermione nodded resolutely and bit into her breakfast bun.

"Alright, I'm convinced," James said, smiling, "No more talk about setting you up with any boys, Rosie. Anyway... before you came down here, I was just finishing up speaking in the Floo. Two separate meetings – Sirius, and Xenophilius Lovegood. As you know, Sirius and his bunch will be there, and he's bringing along Moony and Dora."

Harry, Rose and Hermione grinned. All three of them loved Dora. "Dora" was Nymphadora Tonks, a Metamorphmagus like Harry. She was responsible for helping him with much of his Metamorph training during the summers between the ages of eight and eleven. She was six years older than him, so it was like having another sister around.

Another very hot and sexy sister. Not that he'd ever get caught calling her that out loud, especially to her face. She'd probably smack him! Or kiss him!

"Is Uncle Padfoot still trying to set up Dora with Uncle Moony?" Rose asked.

James chuckled. "I think he is."

"And are you helping?" Lily asked her husband, with an innocent tone.

James merely shrugged and smiled.

"Looks like we'll have to have a little girl-talk with Dora, eh, Hermione?" Rose asked.

"Guess so," Hermione said.

"Anyway, Sirius has reserved a camping spot right next to ours," James said, "He said his bunch are scheduled to arrive about fifteen minutes after we do. And by a mighty coincidence, Xenophilius has a camping spot on the other side of our tent."

"Coincidence... right," Lily said, shaking her head. "You made sure you could get three camping spots in the same location for us, the Blacks, and Lovegoods."

"Like I said, a coincidence," James said, grinning. "Anyway, Xenophilius is, of course, bringing along his daughter Luna, and wife Pandora. And they had an extra ticket, so they're also bringing along Neville Longbottom."

"Oh, good," Lily said, "I was worried he might not be able to come. We could only get one extra ticket, and that is for Hermione, of course."

"I might have talked Luna into inviting Neville," Rose said, smiling.

"Oh?" James asked, "Are you trying to set them up or something? Or... is it Neville who has caught your fancy?"

Rose shrugged. "He's cute, but not boyfriend material. Though, I wouldn't say no to – er – never mind."

Rose blushed, and Harry realized she didn't like mentioning the Experience in front of her father. James seemed to get the gist of what she was trying to say, because he had an amused smile. Harry decided he had a strange father. One would think he'd be unhappy at the prospect of his daughter taking part in the Experience, which meant she'd be shagging her fair share of boys over the next several months. He decided that was just the way it was living in the society that created the Free Use Experience.

"Luna might be interested in Neville," Rose continued. "But then again, she is turning fourteen in September. She told me she plans on volunteering as soon as she becomes fourteen."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really? Even though she's a third year?"

"There's been a history of third years who turn fourteen, who volunteer for the Experience," Lily said, "She's not the first, and won't be the last."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I've told you before I could have volunteered last year if you hadn't asked me out on a date a few days before my birthday. Even if our first 'date' wasn't until Halloween."

Harry smiled. "Well, I wasn't going to let someone else steal you away because they found you to be as beautiful as I do."

This earned him another smile and kiss on his cheek from his girlfriend.

James sighed. "I taught our boy well, didn't I Lily?"

" _We_ taught him well, James," Lily said, as she smiled at her son and his girlfriend.

Rose feigned vomiting into her glass of orange juice, then stuck out her tongue at Harry when he playfully glared at her. He loved his sister, but sometimes she could be a pain in the ass!

The trip to the field beyond the forest behind Potter Manor would take roughly fifteen minutes. The Portkey there would take off – with or without those who were supposed to be holding onto it – at six-fifteen that morning. So it was decided that, to make sure they got there early instead of with minutes to spare, they left at ten-til-six.

Each of the five travelers were carrying their traveling bags and a flashlight. The forest was fairly dense, and so it was rather dark since the sun had yet to rise. Away from Hogwarts, and other magical locations, Harry, Rose and Hermione couldn't do magic outside the Wards of Potter Manor, so Lily had the idea that the five of them would use flashlights instead of her and James having to use Lumos Charms. This turned out to be an excellent idea, and they were able to easily see in front of them as they made their way through the forest.

When they reached the large field that was surrounded by forest on all sides, James cast a Tempus Charm. The numbers indicating the time of day told them it was five after six.

"Excellent," James said, "Ten minutes to spare. Now let's find that Portkey."

He tapped his wand on his glasses, activating the charm that detected magic. This made it easier to find the Portkey that was apparently somewhere on the ground in the field. It appeared he had found it, because he walked straight to a spot in the field and knelt down. He pointed his wand at whatever object he had found, using another charm, then nodded in satisfaction and picked it up. The object turned out to be a rather dirty looking bath towel.

"This is the Portkey," James said, "Had to make sure it wouldn't whisk me away as soon as I touched it. It should activate at exactly six-fifteen."

"Are we expecting anyone else here to ride along to the Campground?" Rose asked.

"Nope," James said, "Lord and Lady Greengrass were too busy to go to the match, but Daphne and Astoria are going with Lord Davis and his daughter, Tracey. But they're grabbing a Portkey closer to the Davis' home."

Harry knew who the Greengrasses were, of course. They were family friends, and in a close Alliance with House Potter. The Greengrasses lived in another Manor a few miles down the road from Potter Manor. From time to time over the years, before and since becoming Hogwarts students, Harry and Rose visited Greengrass Manor to spend time with the girls, and the girls visited Potter Manor too.

Daphne Greengrass was their age, and in their year at Hogwarts. Harry would not admit it out loud, but he had a mad fancy for Daphne. If he was not madly in love with Hermione – if they had not started dating - he might have asked Daphne on a date. Suffice it to say, she was one of the girls he was most looking forward to being with during the Experience.

While they waited for six-fifteen to come around, the Potters and Hermione passed the next few minutes discussing what they hoped to see both at the Campground and the match itself. Finally, there was less than a minute to go. James offered the towel to everyone and the Potters and Hermione each took a hold of it. James cast the Tempus Charm, and counted down the last ten seconds before the Portkey would activate.

Then the Portkey activated. Harry had traveled by Portkey a few times over his fourteen years of life. Even if he used them for another hundred-and-fifty years he would never get used to it. While he loved flying on a broom, and the feel of wind whipping past his face, the blast of wind around him while riding a Portkey was just plain annoying, as were the shimmering lights all around him. And then there was the other part he hated. The landing.

THUD. His feet hit the ground and he tumbled as he fell onto the grassy earth. As usual, everyone else he traveled with had landed on their feet. One of the bad side-effects of being a Metamorph was being clumsy, though he wasn't as clumsy as Dora Tonks. Magical travel and clumsiness didn't mix at all.

"Up you get, Harry," Hermione said, grinning, as she offered her hand to him.

He smiled as he took it and stood up. Even looking windswept and her wild hair all over the place, she was still as beautiful as an angel.

"Fifteen-past-six from Northampton," a voice said.

In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly: The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.

"Morning, Basil," said James, and handing the towel to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him. Harry could see, among other things, an old newspaper, an empty drinks can, an old boot and a punctured football.

"Greetings Lord Potter," said Basil wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some. We've been here all night. Let's see here..." he looked over the parchment. "Ah! You're one of the earliest reservations, huh? Got a good spot. Prime location."

"Yes," James said, "The Blacks and Lovegoods should be here soon. We're all at the same spot."

"Of course, of course," Basil said, "You know, if you were most people, I'd be simply pointing your way and sending you off to one of the Muggles. But those with early reservations..." he removed a piece of parchment from his pocket. "... we give out maps! This should lead you and your bunch right to the campsite."

"Thank you, kindly," James said, taking the parchment, "Take care now."

"You as well," Basil said, "You and your lot be sure to have fun now. Nice day for it! Bit hot, but that is per usual, eh? At least it isn't raining, which is the other per usual 'round here. Not a cloud in the sky!"

He laughed wearily and looked around at James' group. Basil's eyes went wide when he saw Harry and Rose, the "Twins-Who-Lived". His eyes went up toward Harry's scar.

"Come on, kids," James said, quickly, before Basil could say anything to the twins. "We best be off."

Harry hurried away from Basil with Rose and Hermione, following their parents as they headed off into the campgrounds.

Harry and Rose were both used to being stared at – more Harry than Rose, most of the time. Rose didn't have the famous lightning-bolt scar. The twins had been in the same crib that fateful Halloween evening so many years ago. They only had one crib, simply because the twins pined for each other and cried when they were separated for too long as babies and toddlers. They always slept curled up to each other in their crib. It was this factor alone which probably saved both twins that night, but also gave them the famous nickname, the Twins-Who-Lived.

Harry had apparently stood protectively in front of his sister when the worst Dark wizard the world had ever known, Voldemort, had cast the Killing Curse at him. Miraculously, the Curse hadn't killed him. It bounced back and hit the Dark bastard. What happened next, nobody really was very sure. It was believed by many that Voldemort had died... but where was the body? James and Lily both believed he had simply vanished, only to disappear for several years...

Lily Potter had been in the same room, the twins' nursery, when Voldemort entered that night. Lily had miraculously survived the encounter, simply because she chose to run at Voldemort. This shocked the Dark bastard, causing him to retaliate physically, instead of with magic. He had pushed her away and she fell onto the floor, knocking herself unconscious. Voldemort had then turned his wand on Harry, intending to kill him before turning his wand on Rose, then finally their mother.

James Potter had been lucky to survive too. He had guarded the hallway of their Cottage in Godric's Hollow. Voldemort had sent a Killing Curse at him, but James had summoned a cupboard door to him, which blocked the curse. The door had smacked him in the head, knocking him out. Apparently Voldemort thought the Curse had actually hit him, because the bastard simply headed up toward Harry and Rose's nursery without checking to see whether or not James was actually dead.

Suffice it to say, all four Potters were lucky to have survived the night. Harry was mostly okay with having the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. After all, it could have been Rose who Voldemort had turned his wand on first. Who knows if the same magic that had caused the Curse to bounce back on Voldemort would have been the same if he had cast it on Rose first? The scar on his forehead told a story of how he protected his sister that night.

Still, none of the Potters liked to talk about that night. They knew that they had been lucky to survive. It could have very easily been quite different. One or more of the Potters could have died that night.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as he felt Hermione take one of his hands. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Rose took his free hand, and the trio followed James and Lily throughout the Campgrounds until finally, roughly ten minutes after they had arrived, they found three campsites, together, with wooden signs marking each site. A sign reading the "The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter" marked the center campsite, with signs indicating the Blacks and Lovegoods on either side.

James set his travel bag down, and pointed his wand at it. It was clearly obvious the bag was enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm, because a long, narrow box which would otherwise be impossible to fit inside the bag, soon floated out of the bag, and into James' waiting arms. James took out the contents of the bag, and set it on the ground in the center of the campsite.

"Erecto!" James said, clearly, pointing his wand at the contents.

Hermione snickered, and whispered something to Rose. Harry was able to hear what she said. "Think we can use that spell on Harry?"

Harry blushed deeply as the girls giggled. How were these two girls _always_ able to cause his Metamorph powers to fail, and make him blush so bad? Nobody else, not even his parents, had that talent. He decided to blame it on his hormones, more than the girls – though they were to blame too. He ignored his girlfriend and sister and watched as the Potter Family Tent expanded into its final form.

"Home sweet home until tomorrow morning!" James said, "As long as the Quidditch match doesn't go on forever, that is. Let's go inside everyone. We'll figure out who will be sleeping where, and get settled in before the Blacks and Lovegoods arrive."

Harry followed the girls inside the tent, as his parents walked in behind him. The Potter Family had used the tent several times over the years whenever they went camping during holidays to various corners of the world. Even though the tent was old, it still looked fairly brand new. The wonders of magic...

The three bedrooms were spread out at the three corners of the tent – the fourth corner being the doorway. The kitchen was nestled against one wall, and the bathroom against another wall. The dining room/sitting room was located in the very center.

"Girls, you can take the bedroom at back of the tent," Lily said, "It has two beds. Harry, yours is to the right, and has one bigger bed. And your Dad and I will take this one."

Harry caught Hermione and Rose grinning at him, when they heard Lily describe the bed in his bedroom. Harry rolled his eyes, and was able, this time, to successfully use his Metamorph ability to hide his blush – though it was a close one - as he headed to his assigned bedroom. He pushed through the flap-like doorway and into the bedroom. The bed was about as big as his own at home. He and the two girls could sleep comfortably together – among other things – on that bed. He placed his travel bag on the bed, and sat down beside it, then opened it up.

He blushed fiercely as he saw the peach-colored dildo sitting right on top of everything in the bag. Cursing Rose under his breath, he proceeded to bury the sex toy deep inside the bag. As he rummaged through the bag, his eyes widened as he came across a certain item. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a lacy rather see-through bra! He did not pack this! It was then he realized how it had gotten there. Either Rose or Hermione – and he had a feeling it was his sister – put it there. More rummaging in his bag found a complete outfit for a girl. He panicked slightly and rummaged deeper until he found the outfit he had planned to wear at the Quidditch match. He sighed in relief. At first he thought the girls had pranked him, and had replaced his planned outfit with girls clothing in hopes that it would force him to Morph into his female form and have to attend the match in that form wearing these clothes.

He haphazardly threw the girls clothing back into the bag, took out the money pouch he had packed in there, which held the money he had saved for this event alone. Then he closed the bag.

He heard the door flap open, and looked up. At first he thought it was his sister, and he was well intent on yelling at her for packing a girl's outfit for him – something he would be doing anyway. Then he realized it was his father.

"Muffliato," James said, pointing his wand at the door.

Harry recognized the Charm. It was one of his mother's, and was a type of privacy charm that prevented eavesdropping. He personally had used it many times, having been taught it by his mother. His father apparently wanted to speak to him without being overheard.

"Yes, Dad?" Harry asked.

"I need to ask you something," James said, "Except this question – ah -"

"Mum asked you to talk to me, didn't she?" Harry asked; a wry, knowing smile turning his lips.

James exhaled. "Yes. She did. Remember, this is her question, not mine."

"Ask away," Harry said, simply.

"Okay," James said, "Are you planning on sleeping alone in this bed tonight?"

Harry's eyes widened and he gulped. "Er... that is entirely up to Hermione?"

"And your sister?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. "And Rose."

"And – er – ugh, another Mum question, okay?" James said, "Are you planning on doing anything aside from... sleeping?"

"Again," Harry said, using his Metamorph talents so he wouldn't blush, "Up to Hermione -" then added when his father opened his mouth, "- and Rose."

"And will it only be nighttime... stuff?" James asked. "Or... not just at night? Wait... don't tell me. Up to the girls, right?"

Harry was once again reminded of Rose's "lunch" request. "Possibly. A lot can happen between now and the Quidditch match, Dad."

James exhaled loudly. "Okay. Now the other reason I am here. For my sanity. I'm going to casting a shit-load of privacy charms on this room."

Harry laughed out loud. "Thanks, Dad."

"Just make sure you keep any... stuff... located in this room," James said.

"Dad!" Harry yelped, embarrassed.

"Harry," James said, "Lest you forget, I took part in the Free Use Experience too. Believe me, you're not going to be simply doing... stuff... in the privacy of your dormitory there. Things tend to get public. I'm just saying... don't let it get public here."

"Of course not, Dad," Harry said.

"Good man," James said. "How about we tell your mother we had an excellent discussion, which confirmed her suspicions and was nowhere in the vicinity of an awkward conversation?"

Harry laughed out loud again, then sobered up. "Do we have to?"

"You're worried about the 'confirming her suspicions' part?" James asked, with a knowing grin; Harry nodded. "I know you don't want to think about this, but Harry... your mother knows what goes on between you and Hermione... and Rose."

"The girls did say they talked to her about their plans for my birthday before it happened," Harry said.

James laughed. "Yeah, and wasn't that an interesting conversation between me and her when we went to bed that night? Harry, I'm going to tell you something that is just between you and me. As much as you may want to question it... your mother is completely okay with what is happening between you, Hermione and your sister."

"And how about you?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say this," James said, "If I had to choose between you, and Eli Black or Neville Longbottom to help Rose practice for the Experience, you'd be the top of the list, and also the next five choices below that. Because you love and care for your sister more than even your mother and I do – which is certainly saying something. You would never hurt her. Hell, we both know you nearly died protecting her – more than once."

Harry pointed to his scar on his forehead.

"Yes," James said. "As much you may hate that scar, it is living proof that no one cares for your sister more than you do. And that is why I am okay with what is going on between you and your sister."

"And when it comes to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I couldn't be more happier," James said, "Ask your mother sometime how I really reacted the day you wrote home and told us you were dating Hermione. Happy is not the strongest word I could use. Son, we're both lucky men. We both were able to claim the woman we loved before they had to begin the Experience. And just like your mother did with me, I am very sure Hermione will always come back to you no matter what she has to go through at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, son," James said. "Now, let's get these privacy wards up."

Harry grinned as he watched his father work his "magic", and soon enough this barely-private bedroom was now as private as his own back home.

"That's that done," James said, "I'll just be leaving now. And this is the last time I'll be stepping foot in here. For my sanity... and yours."

Harry laughed out loud yet again. James winked, and left the room. Thirty seconds later, the door-flap opened again, and Rose and Hermione stepped inside.

"Dad just left this room," Rose said, "So I'm going to assume you had the same awkward conversation with him that we had with Mum?"

"Well, let's see," Harry said. "Which bedroom are you going to be spending the most time in between today and tomorrow morning?"

Rose blushed, as did Hermione. "Yep. Same awkward conversation. Please tell me Dad warded this room with privacy enchantments?"

"According to him, he placed a 'shit-load' of charms on the room," Harry said.

"Brilliant," Hermione said. "By the way... language, Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes. His girlfriend might have used such language during intimacy, but in every other situation, it offended her.

"Nowhere as near as bad as some of the things you said last night, Hermione," he said, with a lecherous grin.

Hermione blushed fiercely. "That was bedroom talk! It is different!"

"We're in the bedroom," Rose pointed out.

"You know what I mean!" Hermione scowled.

"We do," Harry said. "By the way, girls. You two wouldn't happen to know why there is a girl's outfit in my travel bag?"

"Ah – found that, did you?" Rose asked; blushing as red as her hair.

"Told you he'd find it before we could tell him about it," Hermione said to Rose, before turning to her boyfriend, "It was completely her idea."

"Tattletale tart!" Rose scowled, playfully, then glanced back at her brother. "Harry, I packed it just in case you – you know – felt peckish. We're here for at least twenty-four hours or so, and that is if the match doesn't go on forever. There's only so much we can do."

"Sex, hanging out with our friends and your extended family, exploring the campgrounds," Hermione said.

"Shopping, sex, eating meals, sleeping," Rose added, "I am forgetting something... oh and sex."

Hermione grinned. "Aside from that, we may find some free time to do other things."

"There's always... oh, I don't know... sex?" Harry joked.

"Look, Harry," Rose said, "Mum has already planned on taking you to Diagon Alley for a 'girls' day out'. We'll be coming along, of course. Tell me, Harry. In the time since you received that letter from Dumbledore, have you given _any_ thought as to what you form you'll take as a girl two days a week at Hogwarts?"

Harry blushed; this time it was definitely his sister's fault! "Er... no? I mean, I thought – well, maybe -"

Honestly he had hoped Dumbledore would write to him again, and tell him he had cleared it all up and he didn't have to be a girl during the Experience. That or he'd say "my apologies, my boy, I played a really bad joke in really poor taste on you. Forgive me and ignore my last letter". Neither seemed very likely.

"You were going to leave it a last-minute decision?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not a last-minute!" Harry defended himself.

"What we're trying to say," Rose said, "Is you need help with your female form, to decide what she's going to look like. Dora's going to be here. So, between the two of us, and Dora, we can help you figure out your appearance."

"You put these clothes in my bag before I woke up!" Harry said, "You must have! That was before you knew Dora would be here today!"

"Well, yes, that is true," Rose said. "Dora being here is just a bonus advantage."

Harry sighed. "Fine. When do you want to do this?"

He winced when the girls squealed.

"We'll discuss it with Dora," Hermione said, "But let's decide on... sometime before lunch."

"Lunch... or 'lunch'?" Harry asked, smirking at Rose.

"Both," Rose said. "And no, I have not forgotten my request for lunch. That is still on my mind."

"How about 'second breakfast' instead?" Harry asked, grinning; he might have been raised magical, but he read his fair share of books, especially fantasy novels – suffice it to say, he knew his Lord of the Rings lore.

So, too, did Rose.

"As much as I would love a 'second breakfast'," she said, smiling, "The Blacks and Lovegoods and their guests will be here soon. You'll have to wait until lunch."

"I look forward to it," Harry said.

"Rose, I do believe we created a monster," Hermione said, with a world-weary sigh.

"I disagree," Rose said, then grinned, "We merely unleashed it."

Before Harry could wonder whether he had been complimented or insulted, the girls left his bedroom. He stood, tied his money pouch to his belt loop and hurried after them.

 _Yep,_ Harry thought to himself, _It will be an interesting day._

* * *

 **So we finally know what happened back on Halloween in 1981. The Potters were all very lucky and the adorable little toddler Harry stood between Voldemort and his sister and took the Curse – of course it rebounded on the Dark bastard.**

 **Also, I'm sure you noticed - during the last conversation between James and Harry – a little tidbit about James and Lily's relationship in this universe. Interestingly enough, their relationship is... similar to Harry and Hermione's. James asked Lily out to Hogsmeade on Halloween of their third year. She accepted. They became a couple, and their relationship survived the Free Use Experience, among many other trials and tribulations, and they married straight out of Hogwarts.**

 **This chapter also uncovered the little plot the girls have for Harry, when it comes to his female form. And it worked! That will be fun.**

 **Fun fact: Among the pile of Portkeys at the campground Portkey landing area, is an old boot. Anyone who remembers Goblet of Fire, might have figured it out already, but that boot... the Weasley and Diggory families used it to come to the Campground, just like they did in canon – minus having Harry and Hermione going with them, of course. They arrived nearly an hour before the Potters did. By coincidence they arrived at the same time Harry woke up in his bed at the beginning of this chapter. Seriously, I didn't plan it – I was shocked when I saw it was the same time when I looked at the passage in the book "seven past five from Stoatshead Hill" or five-o-seven, the same time Harry awoke.** **  
**  
 **Next Chapter: We meet the** **extended family (honorary Uncles, so-called cousins, and good friends). We also meet another original character, Eli Black, and find out what happened to Sirius Black in this universe (quite different from canon, even before that fateful Halloween night). Interesting conversation is had. I have a lot of plans for this Quidditch World Cup/Campground section of the story. It will last several chapters. When I say several, I mean SEVERAL! It lasts up to chapter 20! Yep, there will plenty of stuff going on in this arc of the story.**

 **Important Note: I will be uploading several chapters over the next few days. However, last time I updated a story at the start of the month, there was a FFN error, that didn't put the new updates on Story Alerts to the e-mails. So check every day, if you can, to see if there are new chapters.**


	4. Black Family Drama

**Chapter 4  
Black Family Drama**

 **Author's Note: I realized something MUCH too late – only** _ **after**_ **I published my third chapter. The Lovegoods and Neville should have arrived with the Stoatshead Hill Portkey, an hour before Harry and his family arrived, since they were in the same area as the Weasleys and Diggorys. But in Chapter 3, I believe I stated they were set to arrive after the Potters and Blacks. So... please simply assume they are catching a Portkey near Longbottom Manor after picking up Neville from his house.**

* * *

When Harry, Hermione and Rose stepped out of the tent, the sun was starting to rise through the trees in the distance. They found James and Lily sitting at one of the three picnic tables they had apparently just set up, which would probably sit everyone who would be residing in the three neighboring tents for the next day or so. James and Lily seemed to be arguing about something.

"James, I don't care that 'everyone else' has decided to do it," Lily said, "We're not going to decorate our tent with anything so outlandish as those tents we saw on our way here."

"But Lily," James began.

"Don't 'but Lily' me!" Lily cut her husband off. "We're here to spend time with our family and friends, and have fun and watch a good match. We're not here so you and your best mates can relive your glory days as Marauders! I don't want to hear another word of it, or you're sleeping on the couch in the sitting room tonight. Your own son would be getting more action than you -"

Harry's eyes widened, and he coughed before his mother could continue. A Cheshire grin formed on James' face as Lily slowly turned around to face Harry, Hermione and Rose. Her face as was red as her hair.

"What were you saying there, dearest Lily?" James asked.

Lily groaned and turned back to her husband. "You could have told me they had come out of the tent!"

Rose snickered, which just set Harry,.Hermione, and James off as they laughed raucously.

"Hello, Potters!" a voice yelled over the laughter.

Harry grinned as he turned in the direction of the voice. Walking toward the Potters and Hermione, were a few of whom the Potters considered their "extended family" – the Black/Bones family, Remus Lupin, and Dora Tonks.

Lord Sirius Black – also known as Uncle Padfoot or "Godfather" to Harry and Rose – was the one who had greeted the Potters. Sirius and his wife, Amelia, the Lady Black, formerly Bones, had been married for nearly as long as Harry and Rose's parents. They had been dating since their seventh year at Hogwarts, and had gotten engaged at James and Lily's wedding, when Sirius popped the question during the reception. Then they had their wedding only a few months later. They had two children: their son, Eli, and their adopted daughter – who was also technically Amelia's niece – Susan Bones.

Being the last of her House, it was decided that Susan would keep her own surname. Her parents had been killed by Death Eaters a few months before that fateful Halloween evening, and Sirius and Amelia immediately took her in, even though they already had a son around her age.

Elvendork Black – more commonly known as Eli – was born on August 1st, 1980, a few hours after Harry and Rose were born. That had been an eventful time for new babies. Neville Longbottom had been born the day before Harry and Rose. Both Eli and Neville were James and Lily's Godsons, and the whole godparent privilege had been passed around to the three new sets of parents. So Eli and Neville were each other's God-brothers, and they were also Harry and Rose's as well. Eli's unfortunate first name was due to a drunken bet Sirius and James had around the time that Lily and Amelia announced their pregnancies on the very same day. They bet that whichever child was born last, their name had to be Elvendork – no matter whether they were a boy or girl. After all, as they had said "it was unisex!"

Amelia had been rather angry when Sirius informed her – moments after their son's birth – of the bet he and James had. So Elvendork Orion Black was born. And would forever be referred to as Eli. And also sometimes affectionately, or teasingly, "Dork".

Eli may have had an unfortunate name, but it couldn't be denied that he was a very handsome young man. Unfortunately, he had taken on his father's Hogwarts tradition of "player", and during his third year at Hogwarts had been on five separate dates with five separate girls. Rose had actually been his first date. Half-way through, Eli tried to snog her. She had pushed him away and ended their date then and there. Later, Rose had told Harry about what Eli had tried to do. Harry and Eli had been good friends their whole lives. Then Harry punched Eli in the nose for trying to take advantage of Rose. Eli apologized to Rose, and Harry resumed being good friends with Eli the following day.

But a punch in the nose did not hinder him. He went on four dates with four other girls. Only one of the girls – Lavender Brown – had let him snog her. Eli and Lavender had been boyfriend and girlfriend for about a month – right up until Eli had asked another girl on a date to Hogsmeade instead of Lavender... and right in front of Lavender.

So yeah... Eli was a "player". Also his nose hadn't been quite the same since Harry had decked him.

"What is so funny, Prongs?" Sirius asked as he approached with his family, Remus and Dora, "What has you all cracking up. Damn it, cousin –" this was directed to his cousin's daughter, Dora Tonks "- you had to go and trip on the way here. And now I've missed something funny!"

"Don't you dare, James Potter," Lily said; she turned to Sirius. "Let's just say I said something completely inappropriate and rather personal to someone or someones here at this very moment, and to repeat it would only embarrass them."

James snorted. "You mean it would embarrass you." He winced when Lily glared at him. "She's right, Padfoot. It was rather personal."

"Ah, well," Sirius said, "That's what I get for inviting Miss Clumsy over here to the festivities."

Dora – the so-called "Miss Clumsy" – harrumphed. "See if I help you set up the tent."

"Fine with me," Sirius said, grinning, "You'll end up knocking it down anyway. Come on, Moony. Let's get this thing set up."

Sirius and Remus headed over to the House Black campsite. Meanwhile Amelia sat down with James and Lily. Dora and Susan walked over to Rose and Hermione. Rose whispered something to the pair of girls, and the four of them walked back into the Potter tent. Harry had a bad feeling they were going to be talking about him, and only hoped Hermione and Rose didn't get too personal.

Meanwhile Eli walked over to Harry. "Hey, mate."

"Dork," Harry greeted, "How's the nose?"

"You're still not over that?" Eli asked, grinning wryly.

"Imagine, if you will," Harry said, "A bloke going out with Susan. Halfway through their date. He decides to just snog her... without her permission? What would you do to him?"

Eli's face darkened. "Bloody hell. I'm lucky you didn't hex my nose off."

"Yes, you are," Harry said.

"Point taken," Eli said, "Anyway, you wouldn't believe the rough morning we've had. When did you have to wake up?"

"Around five-o-clock," Harry said.

"Merlin! And here I thought waking up at five-thirty was bad!" Eli exclaimed, "You must have had a worse morning than I've had!"

Harry's eyes went out of focus as he recalled exactly how he woke up.

"Actually," Harry said, when he snapped back into reality, "It wasn't half-bad."

"Lucky you," Eli muttered. "Mum was the one who woke me up, and..."

He looked at his mother, and shivered slightly.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Harry said.

"Shit," Eli swore, then sighed. "Mate, can we talk in private? I need to tell you something."

"We'll go to my bedroom," Harry said, as he lead Eli back toward the tent, "It has a few privacy enchantments on it."

"Really?" Eli asked, "Any particular reason why?"

Harry didn't reply. He led Eli into the tent. Hermione, Rose, Susan and Dora weren't anywhere to be seen, so Harry thought they were probably in Hermione and Rose's temporary bedroom. Harry led Eli to his bedroom.

"So," Harry said, "What is so important it has to be private?"

Eli sighed and sank down on Harry's bed. "Okay. You, of course, know that the Free Use Experience is going to begin. Nearly a week from now."

"Sure," Harry said.

"A few nights ago," Eli said, "I was thinking about the whole thing. About girls I could be involved with. And then I had an epiphany. I was a damn virgin!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the use of past tense, but he ignored it for now.

"I mean, I only ever get as far as snogging," Eli said, "And that was with Lavender. She didn't even let me touch her tits or anything. Here I was, sitting there thinking about what we'll be starting in September. And here I am, realizing... the girls are going to laugh at me! I have no experience! I won't have any idea what I'm doing. So I figured I had to talk to someone."

"Your Dad?" Harry asked. "Uncle Moony?"

"No," Eli said, "And I sort of wish I had. No... I ended up talking about it to Susan."

"Susan?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"I guess I figured that she's going to be going through the Experience too," Eli said, "So we sort of had the same thing in common. I tell her my worries – and let me tell you, that was embarrassing. I mean – she's like my sister. Not by blood. But we've been growing up raised as siblings, you know? To my surprise, she tells me she has the same worries as I do. We then talked about things for a bit. Tried to calm each other down. Didn't work. We were still nervous. And over the past few days, she and I – we could tell the nerves were still there."

He inhaled and exhaled. "And then last night happened. I was getting ready for bed. And there was a knock on my door. It was Susan, and she was in her sleeping gown. I let her in my room, figuring she wanted to talk to me – maybe she wanted to try and continue our conversation. Then all of a sudden... it was so fast. She was suddenly... naked!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, and Eli held up a hand.

"Stop," he said, "I gotta tell this, or I'm not going to be able to finish. I asked her what the bloody hell she's doing, right? And she tells me... she figured out how to help the both of us. She tells me she wants to practice for the Experience with me. And then she's kissing me, and I'm kissing her and... Mum found us together in bed this morning. She wanted to wake me up. Only she found me naked, and Susan was in my bed, also naked. She's like my sister, Harry, and she and I shagged! We... we gave ourselves to each other and..."

He groaned and smacked his hand on the bed. "Mum didn't know what to do. After she left, Susan left my bed, grabbed her gown and left the room. A while later, I heard her and Mum talking. Susan had apparently stolen a vial of Mum's Contraceptive Draught, without her permission. So, I mean, at least we were being safe. But... she hasn't said two words to me since she left my room this morning. Harry, say something here!"

Harry didn't know what to say. Ever since their birthday, Harry and Rose, along with Hermione, had kept what happened between them a secret, from nearly everyone. Their parents knew, of course, but that was because Rose and Hermione had told Lily before it happened. Nobody else knew. How was he supposed to give up this secret, when it wasn't just his to give. He needed to talk to Rose and Hermione about this first.

For now, he decided to just give Eli some advice. "You just need to figure out how to talk to her. Soon. As soon as possible. Sit down with her and discuss it."

"What if she hates me?" Eli asked. "I could have stopped her after she kissed me. But no... I was too worried about being a damn virgin on the first night of the Experience. And now..."

"What if she doesn't hate you?" Harry asked. "What if she thinks... you hate her now?"

"But I don't!" Eli exclaimed.

"Then talk to her," Harry said, "Here... I'll go see if she's done chatting to Rose and Hermione. Come on."

Harry led Eli back out of the bedroom. Rose and Hermione were now in the sitting room. They glanced at Harry and Eli. And both looked at Eli for a bit too long. Harry knew exactly why too.

"Hey," Harry said, "Where's Susan?"

"She went to the Black Family tent," Rose said.

Eli didn't say anything. He merely turned and hurried out of the tent. Harry sighed and walked over to the couch, where Hermione was sitting, and sat down next to her. The three of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Is Dora still here?" Harry asked.

"She went to the Black Family tent with Susan," Hermione said.

"So we're alone," Harry said, "No eavesdroppers?"

As long as nobody comes back inside the tent.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it," Harry said. "I assume Susan told you what has been going on with her and Eli these past few days. And what happened last night?"

"Eli told you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "He's all broken up about it. Mostly because he thinks she hates him. Also, part of the problem might be that he considers her like his sister, and they..."

"Shagged," Rose said, "Gave themselves to each other. Like we did."

"I didn't know what to say to him," Harry said, "You didn't tell Susan about us, did you?"

"No, not yet," Rose said, "I figured it would be better if we discussed it beforehand."

"That is what I was thinking," Harry said, "I mean – should we tell them? Do you think he'd be better off – if both of them would be – if we told them we're going through the same situation. Even more so, since we're actually siblings."

"More than just siblings," Hermione said, "Twins."

"Right," Harry said, nodding.

"Harry, I like our secret," Rose said, "I wanted it to last until sometime during the first week of September. But then again..."

"Then again what?" Harry asked.

"I want to tell Dora," Rose said.

"What?" Harry asked, "Why?"

"We've agreed she's going to help us help you with the whole female form thing," Rose said. "You're going to be naked – first in your normal form, then as a girl. Maybe Dora wouldn't find the latter part too odd, but how would she react if I told her I'd be fine with being there while you are naked prior to Morphing into a girl?"

"Besides, it is a probably better Rose is there," Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Harry, when was the last time you Morphed into a girl?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "I was ten... maybe. It was during a lesson with Dora."

"Harry, there are several differences between a girl at ten years old, and a girl at fourteen," Hermione said. "First of all, our breasts. Morphing into a girl may be natural as a Metamorph, but it might be easier if you have a reference to change into it. Who better than Rose?"

"Ooh," Rose said, "You could start off the... the template, so to speak... of your female form by looking like my identical twin, instead of fraternal. Then you could do some changes, like black hair and other stuff. But the original change... I guess I should be standing in front of you naked when you do Morph into me for the first time, so you have a reference. Otherwise, the Morph may go all wonky when it comes to the breasts and what-not."

"And if we do it that way," Harry said, "And Dora's there too so she can give me advice..."

"We're going to be naked in front of each other," Rose said. "And neither of us will be awkward about it, because we're so intimate now. Dora needs to know why, Harry."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright. When do you want to talk to her about this?"

Suddenly, the tent-flap at the entrance opened. Lily walked into the tent.

"The Lovegoods and Neville are here," she said, "Rose, Hermione, would you greet them? I need to discuss something with Harry."

"Sure, Mum," Rose said. "Then we'll bring Dora back in here, Harry. We can have that discussion with her then."

"Okay," Harry said.

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and stood up from the couch. She followed Rose out of the room. Lily then sat down on the chair.

"Seems like the three of you have something important to discuss with Dora?" Lily asked. "Something I should know?"

"The girls have to decided to take advantage of Dora being here," Harry said. "They've talked me into one of their schemes. They want to help me figure out what my female appearance will look like. And since Dora helped me originally with that stuff, the girls want to recruit Dora to help me again."

"And since today and tomorrow morning may be the only time you see Dora before you go to Hogwarts," Lily said.

"There's no better time than the present to deal with that," Harry said.

"Well, ironically, the reason I need to talk to you is something along the same lines, Harry," Lily said. "I need to ask your permission to discuss the contents of the letter Dumbledore sent you with the other adults."

"Wait," Harry said, "You're going to tell them all about me having to be a girl twice a week?"

"With your permission, yes," Lily said, "But not for reasons you believe. I want to talk with the other adults about some theories going through my head. I cannot voice any of these theories with you until the other adults and I decide if any of the theories are credible."

"Theories about what?" Harry asked.

"About why the Committee is so insistent on you having to look and behave like a girl twice a week," Lily said. "This hasn't happened before. I'm just worried there may be something... bad... behind the reasons the Committee is doing this. There has to be reason why they're forcing you to look and behave like a girl. I mean – you're going to have to go through the same Experience that Rose and Hermione is. While also doing the same as a boy. Doing one part of the Experience is hard enough. You have to do both sides of the Galleon. There's also the fact that nobody at Hogwarts knows you can appear as a girl. Does Eli and Susan know? Luna and Neville?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Hermione knows I'm capable of it, but I've never Morphed into a girl since I've known her."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "I just have a bad feeling about this. I need to discuss it with the adults."

"You have my permission, Mum," Harry said.

"Thank you sweetheart," Lily said. "I promise to tell you any credible theories we discuss... maybe not today since it could ruin the mood of the Quidditch World Cup. But tomorrow, we'll sit down and discuss it. Alright?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," Lily said. "There was one other thing I wanted to say... oh! Harry, earlier I made a comment to your father about you that was in very bad taste. Unfortunately you heard it. I apologize."

"Mum, you don't need to apologize," Harry said, grinning. "It was funny. You didn't need to be embarrassed."

Lily smiled. "Thank you, Harry. I know we haven't really... talked about what you and Hermione and Rose do behind closed doors. I'm not putting you through that discussion with me. I just want you to know I am okay with it. Alright?"

"Thanks, Mum," Harry said.

There was actually some topics he wanted to discuss with his mother when it came to Hermione and Rose. But he was just too embarrassed to do it yet.

"Alright," Lily said, "Well, there are plans in discussion regarding several of us heading out into the campgrounds and finding the marketplace. But I reckon those won't be open for at least an hour or two. I imagine whatever you're going to be getting up to with Rose, Hermione and Dora will take some time. If you're going to be working on your female form, have one of the girls let me know, so I can make sure nobody interrupts you. And if you need help, I'll be happy to do what I can."

"Alright," Harry said.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Lily asked.

Harry was about to say 'no', when a thought came to his mind.

"Has Auntie Amelia said anything about what has been going on over the past few days with Eli and Susan?" Harry asked.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "She mentioned having a rather difficult morning concerning the pair of them. Do you know more than that?"

Harry nodded. "Please try to keep this between you and Aunt Amelia. I'm only telling you because it might help my friends. Let's just say... Eli and Susan have recently been going through what Rose and I did on our birthday."

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh, dear. That's... surprising. The only way I could comfort Amelia is by revealing what you and Rose have been up to."

Harry sighed. "We've been trying to keep it a secret from everyone – everyone but you and Dad – until at least the first week back at Hogwarts. But... Rose wants Dora to know, because otherwise she's going to think it strange that neither I nor Rose are embarrassed to see each other naked."

"And why would you two have to... be naked with Dora there?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry summarized Rose and Hermione's plan concerning him and his female form. Lily nodded, clearly understanding.

"If Dora doesn't know about how close you and Rose are," Lily said, "She might notice something odd about you two being so comfortable naked in front of each other. I see. Harry, the only way I can help Amelia go through her ordeal with Eli and Susan is to reveal your secret."

"Alright," Harry said, "But _only_ to her. Eli and Susan don't know and... I suppose we're still trying to figure out how to tell them."

"Even though it appears they confided in you and Rose?" Lily asked.

"That's different, Mum," Harry said, "Kind of, I mean. Rose and I... Eli and Susan might have been a one-time thing. Rose and I... it's a bit more serious than that."

Lily smiled. "I think you and Rose should tell Eli and Susan. It might make things a lot smoother. If you're afraid they're going to be disgusted with you – I highly doubt they will be."

"I don't know if that is the issue," Harry said. "Rose and I... and Hermione... just like the privacy we have. I mean, we've discussed it being out in the open sooner or later at Hogwarts. But until then..."

"It is only something you and Rose can decide, Harry," Lily said.

"Alright," Harry said.

"Now, I'm going to go talk to Amelia," Lily said, "And then I'm going to go and see about having that discussion I planned."

"Good luck," Harry said.

"Thanks," Lily said, "I might need it. I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mum," Harry said.

Lily stood and left the tent. Harry sighed and relaxed on the couch as he waited for Rose, Hermione and Dora to return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eli Black was pacing back and forth in the empty sitting room of the Black Family tent. His sister in all but blood, Susan, was currently in her bedroom. He didn't know if she was crying, or what. But he knew he needed to go talk to her, and maybe comfort her. He was just scared to do it. What if he hurt their relationship beyond repair?

" _Fuck,_ " he muttered. "Come on, Dork. Be a Gryffindor. Get over there."

He forced himself to walk forward, over to Susan's temporary bedroom. He knocked on the tarp-like material of her door.

"Susan?" he called, "It's Eli. Can we talk?"

For a few moments there was silence. Just as he had nearly decided to walk away, the tarp door of Susan's bedroom opened. Eli frowned as he looked at his 'sister'. She had obviously been crying. He felt his heart rip into pieces. She was crying because of him.

She didn't say anything, only nodded her head, motioning him to come inside. So he did. Susan sat down on her bed, and, after hesitating a moment, so did Eli. Susan wasn't looking at him, only at her hands which were together on her lap.

"Susan," Eli said, "I think I need to apologize. I know I'm the reason you've been crying -"

"Stop," Susan interrupted him in almost a whisper; she looked up at him. "You're not the reason I've been crying, Eli. Auntie is."

"Mum's the reason?" Eli asked.

Susan nodded. "Count on your fingers how many times Auntie has been mad at me."

Eli frowned and tried to wrack his brains. Aside from that morning... well, hell.

"Merlin, Susan," he said, "Your Mum's little Angel. She gets mad at me, and Dad. She never gets mad at you."

"Until today," Susan said. "I've done several things over the years that I was so sure Auntie would be mad at me about. If she had been, I feel I would have deserved it. But today when she was really angry at me... I don't deserve it this time. Well, not completely. Okay, so I stole one of her Contraceptive Draughts. That's something I deserve her anger for. But she yelled at me simply because of what we did last night. She yelled at me because she found me naked in your bed today. I don't deserve that. I'm going to be participating in the _fucking_ Experience in a little over a week. Did she expect me to be a virgin on the first night? Okay, maybe until very recently I thought I'd be one... but... surely she'd understand this."

Eli could only blink. What was Susan trying to say?"

"Eli," Susan continued, "there is no one I could have felt more comfortable with going through what happened last night, then I was with you. You were so good to me. Aside from... maybe Harry and Neville, I can't see anyone else who might have been so good to me for my first time. Harry's with Hermione, and I think Neville's either fancying Luna or maybe Rose. But I've always been closer to you than with them."

"So you don't regret it?" Eli asked.

Susan frowned. "Why? Do you?"

Eli sighed. That wasn't an answer. "Looking back, I suppose I could have stopped you after that first kiss."

"I didn't want you to stop," Susan said, "I don't regret it at all."

The only answer Eli could think of was a non-verbal one. He leaned over to her and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Susan didn't hesitate. She kissed him back. Eli moved a hand to the bottom of her shirt. She pushed his hand away, however, and backed away from his lips.

"Shit," Eli muttered, "I'm sorry, Susan, I didn't mean -"

"Stop," Susan said. "Believe me, I wanted you to continue. But someone could come in and wonder where we are. I mean... we've all just arrived. We might be expected to – you know – mingle with some of the others."

"Right... of course you're right," Eli said.

"Eli," Susan said. "If we find some time to be alone where we won't be interrupted. I'd very much like to continue what was about to happen."

"Really?" Eli asked.

"Yes," Susan said, "However... you have to promise me something."

"Alright," Eli said.

"Don't answer yet," Susan said. "Hear me out. This isn't boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. I want to be prepared for the Experience, and you're the only one I feel comfortable practicing for it before we get to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, sure," Eli said, "I'm good with that. Er... are we talking about this being another – you know – one-and-done, or –?"

Susan sighed. "To be honest, I think the two of us need to talk to Auntie. Be completely straightforward with her and honest. Tell her exactly what we're doing. If she understands and approves, then... you can shag me at least once a day every day for the next week before we go to Hogwarts if you want. Just so we'd have enough practice."

"Brilliant," Eli said.

"If you impress me enough," Susan said, smiling. "I will give you permission to seek me out often at Hogwarts when I'm not with anyone else. Especially when Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs have class together."

"Then I will try to impress you," Eli said.

Susan blushed and smiled. She leaned over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned her kiss for a moment, before she backed away.

"Come on," she said, "Time to go mingle. I want to go see whether Neville and Luna are actually a couple or not."

Girl-talk. Great. Well, he'd endure it if it meant he could spend time with Susan. He vowed to himself he would do his best to impress her over the next week. Not just with the shagging part, but he was going to be the best 'brother' he could be.

Now only if they could convince his mother that what they were doing was perfectly fine!

* * *

 **Susan and Eli's storyline came completely out of left field. I hadn't originally planned on this happening. But now, I think it will be one of the main storylines. I like their relationship. Right now they're sort of the opposite of Harry and Rose. Harry and Rose are shagging because they love each other, and love to shag each other. But they only shag while with Hermione, or with her knowledge that they are shagging at that moment in time. Eli and Susan want to do it for the practice they can gain before it comes time for the Experience. Will their relationship grow to something more than practice lovers? We'll see where it goes.**

 **Next Chapter: Dora discovers exactly how close the Potter Twins are. Lily discusses Harry's predicament (involving the Free Use Experience) with the other adults in the "Extended Family".**


	5. Talks and Theories

**Chapter 5  
Talks and Theories**

 **Author's Note: The beginning scene takes place during Eli and Susan's discussion seen in last chapter.**

 **I imagine several of my readers are confused about exactly what the "Free Use Experience" is. If this chapter doesn't satisfy that confusion, please let me know, and I will try to clarify it better soon enough.**

 **Warning: Incest (Kissing)**

* * *

Harry was lounging on the couch in the sitting room when Hermione and Rose returned to the tent with Dora following them. He sat up almost immediately.

"You don't have to move, Harry," Rose said, "I just informed Mum what we're going to be talking about, and she promised she would keep anyone from interfering until we were finished. So we'll be just fine with sitting in here to talk. At least for now. She didn't seem too surprised however. I suppose you told her what we had planned to discuss with Dora?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Er... are you sure we shouldn't move to one of our bedrooms? Like mine? I'm don't know if I'm comfortable doing that out here."

"Harry, relax," Rose said, "Right now we're just going to be talking. Mum wants us to mingle with everyone for a while, before we do what we're planning on doing with Dora."

"Alright, I am officially lost here," Dora said, "What are you talking about and how does it involve me?"

"Let's sit down shall we?" Hermione suggested.

Hermione sat down next to Harry on the couch, and Rose and Dora took separate seats. Then Harry began the conversation.

"Yesterday afternoon, I received a letter from Albus Dumbledore," Harry said. "He informed me that the Free Use Committee recently decided upon a pretty outrageous new sub-law concerning the Free Use Experience. Apparently they recently discovered male-oriented Metamorphmagi – like me – has the ability to swap genders."

"Harry, we knew that already," Dora said, "I discussed this during your training several years ago. More than discussed it. You turned into a girl a few times during training."

Harry did his best not to blush. Yeah, during training he had Morphed into a girl a handful of times, because Dora wanted her 'teaching' to be thorough. But he hadn't Morphed into a girl since – even though his mother had bought girls clothing for him over the past few years 'just in case' he ever did.

"Yes, you and I knew about that fact," he said "However the Committee didn't. It turns out when I volunteered myself for the Free Use Experience, they decided to do their research. They discovered I was a Metamorphmagi, and apparently soon realized I can swap genders."

"Alright, so what does this have to do with the Experience?" Dora asked.

Harry inhaled and exhaled. "The Committee decided that male-oriented Metamorphmagi – in other words me – will be required to spend two full days a week as a girl. One of them must be during the weekdays, and I'll have to attend class as a girl."

Dora stared at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then she cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that whenever you're required to be a girl," she said, "You'll also be required to do everything girls usually do during the Experience."

"Yes," Harry said. "For two days a week, I'll simply be another girl taking part in the Experience."

"Bleeding Merlin," Dora growled. "Is the Committee insane? Just because you're capable of being a girl, does not mean you want to be one. The Free Use Experience was originally created to prepare teen witches for their future of becoming wives and mothers. This would give young wizards the chance to be intimate with several witches who – normally – they wouldn't have a chance to become intimate with. Girls who they would never normally approach, because they feared being rejected by them. Doing so lets them learn which witches they can get along with, which ones they'll be compatible with. Basically, who qualifies best to be their future wife and mother of their children. Basically, if the Committee feels that since you are able to turn into a girl, and are capable of bearing children -"

"Then obviously they believe he should be amongst those who qualify, in the eyes of young wizards, a possible future wife and mother," Hermione said, her eyes wide, "Instead of a husband and father!"

"Precisely," Dora said. "Harry, they don't see you as a wizard. You're a Metamorphmagus, ergo, they see you as one more witch capable of bringing more wizards and witches into a dying society that needs reborn."

"But I could father more witches and wizards too!" Harry argued.

"That just adds more ammunition for the Committee, Harry," Dora said. "Hermione's your girlfriend, yes? Future wife material? Ignore the fact that some of the bastards believe she doesn't qualify for you, since she's Muggleborn and you're a half-blood future Lord who should be considering purebloods as your future wife and mother of your children. Ignoring that, Hermione could be the future mother of your children. And you, the future father of her children. That's fine. That's brilliant. Except for the fact that you are also capable of bearing children."

"You're saying as a Metamorphmagus," Rose said, "Harry should consider himself a future father _and_ a future mother."

"Yes," Dora said, "At least according to those in the Committee who still believe the Experience exists to promote regrowth of the wizarding world. Harry's capable of both, so he should strive to be both. They're bloody hypocrites though. I mean they never asked me to be a bloke during the Experience. Probably simply because since I'm female-oriented, I'm going to probably do my part in bearing the next generation of witches and wizards.

"I think that since the Committee is forcing you to be a girl twice a week, Harry, they're more focused on you as a future wife and mother, than the other side of the Galleon. Also, as one of the Twins-Who-Lived, young wizards will be lining up to see whether you're compatible with them to be their future wife and mother of their children."

Harry groaned, laid his head back against the couch and placed his hands over his face. As much as he wanted to deny all of this, it was much too convincing to deny.

"So," Hermione said, next to him, "I guess the question I need to ask you is the same question I asked yesterday. Do you still want to do this, Harry?"

Harry sighed and dropped his hands. "Yes, and you know why."

"I don't know if I can accept that reason anymore, Harry," Hermione said.

"I don't care," Harry said. "I love you. If I could, I'd ask you today to marry me. But an engagement between us would hurt us more than help. Remember, we can't be exclusive to each other. Either way it doesn't matter. I've already chosen you, as long as you're okay with it. You're my future wife. The future mother of my children. You are already at risk of losing out on so many careers you rightly deserve due to skill, simply because you're a Muggleborn. I will not tarnish your future anymore by not volunteering for this."

Hermione smiled, leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back for a moment, before she backed away.

"Fine, I'll not ask you that question again," Hermione said. "I promise. And when you do finally ask me, be it soon, or a few years from now, I'll be saying the same thing as I am now: 'Yes'."

Harry smiled and kissed her again. Rose cleared her throat, interrupting them before the kiss could evolve into a snog.

"So, I suppose there's no turning back now, right?" Rose asked. "You're going to be a girl for two days a week starting in September, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Sooner than that," Dora said. "If you're going to be Morphing yourself into a girl's body for at least twenty-four hours straight, you need the practice. Between today and the end of the month... you need to spend a full day as your female form."

"Wait... what?" Harry asked.

"If you're going to pass as a girl during the Experience," Dora said, "You'll need practice living like a girl. For at least one day. It will also get your body used to being a girl for so long. When was the last time you Morphed into a female form?"

"Not since I was... ten or eleven," Harry said. "Definitely not since I started attending Hogwarts."

Dora groaned. "Damn it! So the last time you Morphed into a girl, it was a prepubescent girl, not even considered to be a preteen, and now you're wanting to morph into a fourteen year old?"

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked, "I've had no reason until now to have to Morph into a girl!"

"Not even when Mum buys you girl's clothing?" Rose asked, grinning. "I've lost count of how many clothes she has given me that are meant to be for you, you know."

"Like I said, I've seen no reason until now," Harry said. "So what's the big problem?"

"I wish I had known you hadn't Morphed into a girl since our training, Harry," Dora said. "I told you during training, that Morphing into a girl should be as natural to you as being a boy –"

"And that I should have planned on doing it at least once every few months," Harry said.

"Oh, so you do remember what I told you?" Dora asked, rolling her eyes. "Then why didn't you heed my advice? No, never mind. I don't want to know. But since you haven't Morphed into a girl in so long, there are several problems. The first is being a teen girl is quite different to being a ten-year old. First of all, depending on your female form's breast size, you might end up with a sore back from not being used to the distribution of weight. You might be okay if you keep Rose's breast size. That won't be too bad. No offense, Rose."

"None taken," Rose said, with a snort. "I know I'm petite, especially in my breast size. I don't want big breasts. Some boys I know like them small."

Rose glanced at Harry when she said 'some boys'. If Dora noticed, she didn't say anything. Harry was doing his best not to blush.

"Anyway," Dora continued, "Then there is height and weight in general. Rose is shorter than you, by a few inches, and she weighs much less than you. First, height. It might not seem so different now, but those few inches will mean a lot. You'll start to do something, such as ascending and descending steps, and forget your legs are shorter. Think you're clumsy now? Ha! Sure you could keep the same height you are now, but... that might throw off your weight distribution, then you'll be even more clumsy.

"Which brings us to my second point: weight. There is a big difference between your weight and hers, even if it may not seem so. You won't be used to weighing less, nor will you be as strong as you are now.

"Basically, you need to start practicing being in your girl form a couple hours a day or more for the next week. At least one of those days, you need to spend all day as a girl. Twenty four hours. Otherwise you're going to have a lot of problems when it comes time for you to be required to be in your female form, especially for twenty-four hours straight.

"Then there is the other big problem. You haven't Morphed into a girl in over three years. Your body isn't used to it! It will be difficult to achieve a Morph! You're lucky it is natural for a Metamorph to change their internal organs from male to female without having to think about it. Otherwise you would be in a lot of trouble, mister! But the outside appearance is completely different. I hope the reason you're discussing this with me, is because you want my help with this. Because you need it!"

"We already discussed this with him, Dora," Rose said. "He's going to be Morphing into an identical version of me at first. Then he can work on changing his appearance. We'll look like twins, but he can have a different hairstyle, and color, eye color, et cetera. With me as a visual representation, the Morph should be easier."

"Good idea," Dora said, "Just one problem I foresee. To achieve what you're planning on, the two of you will have to be naked in the same room, so he can change from his usual form to that of basic copy of you, Rose."

"I have no issue with that," Rose said, smiling mischievously. "Harry?"

"No issue at all," Harry said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Maybe I wasn't clear," Dora said. "The two of you will be seeing each other... naked."

"Nothing we haven't seen before," Rose said.

Dora stared at Rose, then at Harry, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Hermione, they listen to you," Dora said. "Maybe you can translate it to something they understand."

"They understand perfectly," Hermione said. "You just don't understand, because you don't have all the facts."

"I'm missing something again," Dora said.

Rose grinned and stood from her chair. She walked over to the couch. Harry realized what her intention was. He grabbed Rose's hand, and pulled her to him. She straddled his lap and he kissed her deeply. Dora's shocked cough made the twins split apart.

"Oh bloody hell," Dora muttered. "Am I to understand the pair of you are –?"

"Quite familiar with seeing each other naked," Rose said. "Thank you, very much."

Dora coughed again. Then she sighed. "Well, I suppose it makes sense, now that I think about it. Harry would be the best available boy for you to practice the Experience with, Rose, before you two begin it at Hogwarts. Do your parents know?"

"Yes," Rose said. "I told Mum hours before our first time. Hermione was there with me. After all, it was going to be her first time too."

Dora groaned. "Too much information!"

"Dora," Harry said, "Aside from our parents and Hermione, you're the only one who knows now. We're trying to keep it secret until we have no choice but to reveal it sometime in September."

"I'll keep your secret," Dora said, "Well, I guess this makes things easier. So there will be no problems with you changing into an identical twin of – well – your twin, Harry?"

"Aside from the part of having to change into a girl," Harry said, "Since, as you say, the Morph will be difficult since it has been a while. No trouble at all. Like she said, I'll have her naked body as a visual representation to help me Morph into her."

"Alright," Dora said, "When do we start?"

"How about around eleven-o-clock?" Rose asked. "That will give us a bit of time before lunch."

Harry grinned when Rose winked at him after she said 'lunch'.

"Eleven, it is," Dora said. "What shall we do now?"

"As I said, Mum wants us to mingle," Rose said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I haven't even said hello to Luna or Neville since they arrived."

"Alright then," Hermione said. "Let's go mingle."

Rose grinned and kissed Harry on the lips. Then shocking Dora even a bit more, she kissed Hermione on the lips too.

"So... you're a threesome?" Dora asked.

"Is that what we are?" Harry asked, looking at the girls.

"I'm okay with that term," Hermione said.

"Yep, me too," Rose said, grinning.

Dora shook her head and stood up. "This will take some time to get used to."

The aforementioned threesome chuckled as they stood up and followed Dora out of the tent.

* * *

 ** _(Some minutes ago)_**

While Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora were having a private conversation, Lily Potter was preparing for her own conversation with the adults – aside from Dora – in their so-called extended family. Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood had finished building their tent, and were now seated at a picnic table with Lily, James, Sirius, Amelia, and Remus. Eli Black and Susan Bones had just gone into the Lovegood tent with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The four youngsters had been informed that the other teens would join them once they finished their own private conversation.

A few minutes ago, Lily had a private one-on-one conversation with Amelia regarding Eli and Susan. She told Amelia that Eli had informed Harry of what had been going on between him and Susan, and Harry had then told Lily. When Amelia asked Lily why Harry had told her, Lily spoke to her about her concerns. She asked Amelia what the main issue was concerning Eli and Susan. Amelia told her that aside from Susan stealing a vial of Contraceptive Draught without telling her, it was the fact that Eli and Susan hadn't even cared to tell her or Sirius that they were having a sexual relationship.

Lily then informed Amelia that, as far as she understood, that relationship began the previous evening, and it was completely spontaneous. Lily also theorized that the pair had only started said relationship solely to practice for the Free Use Experience.

Lily then asked Amelia whether or not she saw Eli and Susan as brother and sister, and if so, did that bother her that the pseudo-siblings were intimate with each other. Amelia seemed surprised at that question, but she admitted that now that it was brought up, it only mildly concerned her. After all, the two did only ever act like brother and sister until recently.

That was when Lily told Amelia that it could have been worse. Lily confided in Amelia about Harry and Rose's intimate relationship that they had been having since their fourteenth birthday. She said they had only been intimate twice, but had planned on doing so more. Amelia was quite shocked, and asked Lily why she was admitting this.

"Eli and Susan are simply practicing for the Free Use Experience," Lily had said. "I fully believe my Twins are legitimately in love with each other, as much as it would appear both are in love with Hermione Granger. They're not just doing so to practice for the Experience. But they are very mature about it too. Hours before they were intimate for the first time, Rose discussed with me her plans to be intimate with Harry. My only reaction was to give her one more birthday present – a Contraceptive Draught. Why was I so supportive? Because nobody cares for Rose more than Harry. He's proved that many times over the course of their lives. Especially that Halloween night. Both Rose and Hermione wanted Harry to be their first time. Just like I wanted James to be mine. As long as they're safe, James and I are completely supportive of Harry and Rose being intimate."

That silenced Amelia. She then told Lily she would talk to Eli and Susan about their relationship, and listen to what they defined it as.

That one-on-one meeting ended minutes ago, and now it was time for a more important meeting.

"Yesterday afternoon," Lily began, addressing everyone around the picnic table, "Albus Dumbledore sent a letter to Harry. He informed Harry that the Free Use Committee decided on a new sub-law for the Free Use Experience that affected mostly my son. As you know, my son is a Metamorphmagus. You may also know that he is capable of cross-gender Morphing, to where he can take on the appearance, behavior, characteristics, et cetera of a female. It has been a few years since he had done so, and only when he was training with Dora to hone his skills as a Metamorph. Since then, he hasn't ever Morphed into a girl."

"Though you have been encouraging him," James said, "What with all the girls clothes you buy him. I'm sure Rose very much appreciates all those extra clothes she gets since Harry hasn't ever used them."

"I haven't been encouraging him," Lily said. "I buy those clothes just in case he ever decided to Morph into a girl for whatever reason."

She turned to the others at the table.

"Anyway," she said, "unfortunately, thanks to the Free Use Committee, Harry has a reason for to wear girls clothing. The Committee is forcing my son to be a girl twice a week for the entire day while he participates in the Experience.. And one of those days must be during the week when he'll have to take classes. During these days, he'll be required to follow the same rules and guidelines as witches follow during the Experience."

"Good Merlin," Amelia said, "What were they thinking?"

"Pigheaded pureblood bigots and sexists, the lot of 'em," Sirius growled.

"Harry's going to go through with it?" Remus asked. "I mean... he can still back out if he wants."

"He could, but he won't," James said. "One, he knows it would do great harm to his own future, but also the House of Potter, simply because society views those who participate in the Experience as a cut above the rest. Frankly, he doesn't care about that part. What he does care... is it would ruin Hermione Granger's chances at a good career and life in the future."

"Why would his choice to not volunteer hurt Hermione?" Pandora asked.

Lily smiled. "If you ask Harry, he's already chosen his future wife and mother of his children. Hermione Granger. As far as I can tell, she's in complete agreement."

"If it wasn't for the fact that they can't appear to be exclusive," James said, "The couple might already be engaged. If it was legal for Betrothal Contracts to be created for those under seventeen, Harry and Hermione would likely try to convince us to talk to her parents about writing one up."

"Being a Muggleborn in today's society is one thing," Sirius said, "Add onto that, being the wife of someone who does not follow the rules and ways of our society. Yeah, she wouldn't have a very good future in the wizarding world."

"And Harry knows that," James said. "He's doing that for her. He's willing to be a girl twice a week, and deal with what a girl has to go through in the Experience... simply because of Hermione. Partly because of his own reputation, but also because of her."

"What I am most concerned about," Lily said, "is _why_ this sub-law was passed. It specifically said that Male-Oriented Metamorphs are affected by this sub-law."

Remus' eyes widened. "Harry's the only known Male-Oriented Metamorph."

"They passed this law knowing it would specifically target Harry?" Xenophilius asked.

"It pretty much seems like it," Amelia said. "If we could prove it, they'd be in a lot of trouble. Especially with the Ministry. Technically, no laws can be made to target one specific person."

James snorted. "They would simply say they were unaware that Harry was the only male-oriented Metamorph."

"And they'd likely get away with it," Sirius said, agreeing with his best friend.

"I have a few theories as to their motive behind this law," Lily said. "There is one that concerns me the most."

"Which is?" Pandora asked.

Lily sighed. "What is the point of the Free Use Experience? Why does it exist?"

"Promotes regrowth of the wizarding society," Sirius said. "Young wizards becoming intimate with several witches at Hogwarts, in attempt to discover who they're compatible with. Makes it easier to match future husbands and wives, future mothers and fathers – ensuring new generations of witches and wizards. Once the witches and wizards turn seventeen, a lot of Betrothal Contracts are created because of it. It is pretty much how Amy and I discovered we were perfect for each other. Minus the Contract part."

Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Same here," Pandora said. "Xeno and I were in different years, but a few chance encounters during the Experience and we were falling in love."

"So what is this theory that concerns you most, Lily?" Remus asked.

"What if a Committee member is trying to entrap Harry?" Lily asked, her voice wobbly. "They encourage their son to target Harry during the days he is a girl. Or hell, more than one Committee member. Soon enough, Harry in his girl form would be required to be intimate with the sons of these Committee members. Here's where my theory gets worse. The Contraceptive Draught each girl is required to take every single month. Someone could sabotage Harry's one month. One possible way, one of several, is someone puts an Imperius on Madam Pomfrey and makes her give him a placebo. A fake potion."

"Ah, shit," Sirius said. "Harry's capable of becoming pregnant, right? In his girl form. He could become pregnant just because of a sabotaged Draught. All of a sudden, he's now carrying the heir of a Scion, the son of someone who is using this law for their nefarious means, simply to advance their House!"

"It gets worse," James said. "If that happens, they'd be capable of claiming the Potter Family Grimoire, simply because the next heir of the House is sired by somebody who has bad intentions to take the Grimoire."

"Even worse," Amelia said, "It might not be a son of one of the Committee members, but someone who has bribed a Committee member so that their own son can entrap Harry. If that happens, we may never know who would be behind it. Harry would get passed around from boy to boy until it unknowingly happens."

" _When_ it might happen is another issue," Remus said, "Could be this year, could be next year. Could be when he's seventeen."

"I'm confused," Pandora said. "If we're going to give credit to this theory, then why go to all this trouble for Harry? They could do the same for Rose, couldn't they?"

"It wouldn't be the same," James said. "Harry is believed to have vanquished Voldemort, by some unknown powerful magic. Maybe whoever would be behind this plot believes his child would be just as powerful. They want their Scion to sire such a child."

"Bloody Merlin," Sirius muttered. "Lily, as much as it scares me. You may be right about this."

"Or I could be completely wrong," Lily said. "This theory would be at the extreme end of bad possibilities. There could be other motives."

"I could think of a few," Xenophilius said. "Embarrassment for one. Harry Potter. One of the Twins-Who-Lived. The baby who vanquished You-Know-Who. Now being forced to be a girl, being passed around from wizard to wizard. For someone who considers themselves a wizard, and not a witch, this could be a great embarrassment, having to lay down for numerous wizards and be used by them."

"Well, that would raise the suspect list quite high," James muttered. "Any Death Eater, or Voldemort sympathizer would enjoy knowing Harry would be going through that."

"Once the boys at Hogwarts knows he can turn into a girl," Sirius said, "I'm sure there would be a lot of boys who would love to simply get the chance to use him... him as a girl... you know what I mean. None of whom would care one hoot about friendship or compatibility. Just a chance to embarrass the girl version of the Vanquisher of Voldemort. _Bastards._ "

"I think we're fishing too much right now," Amelia said. "We need to face this head on, and get some evidence, and solid answers. James, as Lord Potter, aggrieved father of the victim of this ridiculous law, a victim who is also the future Lord of your House – you have every right to demand a meeting with the Committee and question them as to why they passed this law."

"My wife, ever so brilliant," Sirius said, grinning. "It is perfect. Use your interrogation skills, Prongs. Your Auror skills. Sniff out the motive, and if not the motive, then any leads that could begin you down the road to figuring out who is behind this law. Whether it be a Committee member, or someone who bribed – ahem – _donated_ a lot of money to the Committee and/or a specific member to encourage them to get this law passed. Only then will we discover if it is simply embarrassment, as Xeno said – or if Lily's theory may just very well have merit."

"Merlin, I hope not," Lily muttered. "I was thinking of that theory as I was trying to go to sleep. Kept me up for an hour, thinking of all the possibilities."

"You're planning on taking the girls and Harry shopping sometime within the next week, right, Lily?" James asked.

"If Harry has to be a girl, he needs the right kind of outfits," Lily said.

"Then figure out which day your so-called girls' day out shopping trip will be," James said. "I'll write a letter to the Committee asking to meet with them that day, and confront them."

Lily nodded. "Alright. Oh, Merlin. I sort of told Harry about this meeting I planned. Didn't voice any theories to him, but I promised him I'd tell him what theories we came up."

"You want to tell him about that extreme theory of yours?" Sirius asked, "Lily – that would simply make him paranoid. He'd be jumpy. He'd start suspecting every boy at Hogwarts is planning on knocking him up in his girl form."

"Wouldn't it be better for him to suspect them?" Lily countered. "That way he'll make sure the Contraceptive Draughts are real and not a fake placebo."

"He doesn't need to do that," Sirius said, "We can. We can inform Poppy Pomfrey of this theory ourselves. If you have to, send Rose a few vials of the Draught every month yourself in care packages. Inform her that one of those vials is for Harry, and even Hermione. If Poppy still demands they take the Draught with her watching, so be it. But they would be taking your version. You could even meet with Poppy yourself and show her a version of the Draught you make so she can be sure they're passable."

"Given your theory about placebos," Amelia said, "I might do the same thing for Susan."

Lily frowned. She _could_ make her own month-long Contraceptive Draughts if she had to. She only made week-longs simply because they were easier to brew. Sure it was annoying to keep having to take one every week, but they were easier to make. But she could switch to the month-long Draughts, if she had to create some for her children. Still... she didn't like this one bit.

"So I shouldn't tell him?" she challenged Sirius. "Even with this fail-safe ideas of yours?"

"You shouldn't tell him _that_ theory," Sirius said, "Not yet. Not until we get any indication that theory holds water. That 'embarrassment' theory Xeno came up with – that would sound plausible enough for Harry. It would hold him over while we investigate the Committee."

"Who else agrees with Sirius?" Lily asked.

Lily was shocked when everyone raised their hand. Even James did. She looked at her husband.

"Harry has enough on his plate without having to worry about a theory that might not even come to pass," James said. "Even if the 'embarrassment' theory wasn't completely correct, it is pretty close to what I imagine Harry might go through during the Experience. That's what keeps me up at night. Harry feeling utter shame at having to be used by these boys, especially some of the more... creepier ones."

Lily groaned and cupped her face in her hands. Any theory, whether it be in her head, or whether it was voiced just sounded completely horrible when it came to what could happen to her son.

"Fine," Lily said. "I won't tell him the 'extreme' theory, unless we get clear evidence that it is possible."

"When do you plan on talking to him about this?" James asked.

"Tomorrow," Lily said. "I want him to enjoy today."

"And that is exactly what we all should be doing," Sirius said. "Let's discuss something happier. Like figuring out what we should do today. The day is just getting started. Let's figure out how to make the kids happy."

Murmurs of agreement were heard. Soon, plans being hatched and schedules were discussed. The day which promised to be eventful was just beginning. Behind Lily, the tent-flaps to the Potter tent opened. It appeared Harry's discussion with Rose, Hermione and Dora was finished.

"Eli and Susan went to the Lovegood's tent with Luna and Neville," Lily said. "I'm sure they're all wondering where you are. Go mingle with them, while we plan on what we're going to be doing today."

"Dora, Rose and I will be busy starting at eleven or so," Harry said. "We're going to do that thing I discussed with you. Hermione will likely be included too."

Lily realized he meant working on his female form. "We'll figure out our schedule around that then. Even if everyone else is busy, that will give you your privacy."

Harry nodded. "We'll be in the Lovegood Tent, then."

He turned and walked with the three girls toward the Lovegood Tent. Lily turned back to the table. James was looking at her.

"What 'thing' was he talking about?" James asked her.

"Metamorph training with Dora," Lily said, "To prepare him for the Experience."

"He's taking advantage of the fact that Dora is here," James said, nodding. "Smart. Why is Rose included?"

"Who do you think he's Morphing into to begin with?" Lily asked.

James grinned mischievously. "Do you realize how many pranks they could pull with that?"

"Pranks?" Sirius asked. "I heard the word pranks. Who is doing pranks?"

"Harry has to figure out an appearance to turn into as a girl," Lily said. "I think he's using Rose as a so-called template to begin with. So they'll literally be identical twins until he changes his appearance."

"Ah, the twin prank!" Sirius said, grinning, "Without having to use Polyjuice Potion. Rose could get away with anything! A perfect alibi!"

"Sirius," Lily said. "Harry is not doing this simply to use as pranks. This is so he can turn into a girl twice a week starting in September."

Sirius frowned. "He is really going through with it, huh?"

"Yes, Sirius," James said, "He's really going through with it."

"Merlin help us all," Sirius muttered. "But help Harry the most."

"Amen," Lily said, softly.

* * *

 **Notice Sirius conveniently seems not to realize that, in order for Harry to Morph into Rose's "identical" twin, he'd have to see her naked. Which he would probably think would be awkward for the boy, and good blackmail material. He didn't realize those implications because his mind was too busy going through everything else Harry might have to go through. Or maybe he believes Dora would Morph into Rose's twin so she could help Harry that way. Either way he'd find it strange that Harry would be seeing his own sister naked. But like I said, he's distracted.**

 **So this chapter got into some of the dark possibilities of the Committee's new law. Sure, they're only theories, but it could happen. Will Lily's theory happen? I'm considering several different outcomes right now. At the moment, I'd be more worried about Xenophilius' theory more. As James said, it seems more plausible.**

 **Next chapter: The trio 'mingles' with the younger members of the 'cast' currently at the Campgrounds. Also, we meet more of the girls (though nowhere near all of them) who will be focused on a lot in this story.**


	6. The Children Of The Great Alliance

**Chapter 6  
The Children Of The Great Alliance**

 **Author's Note: This chapter touches on the Great Alliance, something that, if you have read some of my other stories, you'll be familiar with this term. In my other stories, the Great Alliance is used as a political powerhouse in the Wizengamot. While there may be some politics involved with the Great Alliance (mostly involving their fight against the Committee and their ill-meaning motives), it won't be a major focus in this story.**

 **When it comes to the Great Alliance in this story, it is more focused on the Children of the Alliance, which are several witches and wizards whom are, or around, Harry and Rose's age. Witches and wizards who they have grown up knowing all their lives. Due to this, they're all good friends, and well-connected to each other. It is the Children of the Alliance whom Harry and Rose will be most comfortable with (aside from Hermione, of course) participating in the Experience with. While they'll participate with others outside the Alliance (out of politeness and Experience regulations, not friendship), they'll be more often than not participating with those in the Alliance. Most of those they participate with outside the Alliance, will be on a "list" which is discussed in this chapter.**

 **So as I was rereading the beginning of this chapter, I came across something I should bring up. Though it may seem Eli Black seems to be a copy of Ron Weasley's personality in this chapter, he is not. He is not a substitute for Ron, even though Eli is Harry's best mate – when it comes to the boys, anyway. Also, Ron is not really Harry's friend at all. Think of Dean and Seamus' interaction with Harry in canon, and that is basically Ron in this story when it comes to Harry. Ron, Dean and Seamus are friends. I might touch up on this subject later on in the story when Ron comes into the story.**

 **Like most of my stories, Harry and Rose's grandparents (James' parents) were called Charlus and Dorea (Black) Potter. Fleamont and Euphemia were Charlus' parents in this story.**

* * *

Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora entered the Lovegood tent, where they found Eli Black, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom lounging in the sitting room. Luna was the first to notice them.

"Hello, everyone," she said in her light, dreamy voice, "Come in and take a seat. We were wondering where you were."

"Sorry," Rose said, "We had to discuss a few things."

The sitting room in the Lovegood tent was slightly bigger than the Potter family tent. While the Potter family tent had two couches and four chairs, the Lovegood tent had the same, but also a loveseat. The loveseat was currently empty, so Harry and Hermione sat down in it. Eli and Susan, and Neville and Luna were on the couches, so Rose and Dora sat down in chairs.

"Sorry I did not greet you when you arrived, Luna, Neville," Harry said, "I've had a fairly busy morning already."

"We figured as much," Neville said, "We were just discussing the Children of the Great Alliance. Wondering who all are currently here in the Campgrounds."

The Children of the Great Alliance was what the group of the new generation of Heirs of the Great Alliance were known as. The Great Alliance was a political powerhouse in the British Wizengamot, originally founded by Charlus Potter – Harry and Rose's grandfather – in the early 1970s. When Charlus and his wife, Dorea (Black) Potter were murdered in late 1980, James Potter took over as the leader of the Alliance.

The Great Alliance currently consisted of several Houses: Potter, Black, Bones, Greengrass, Longbottom, Lovegood, Patil, Tonks, Abbots, Boot, and MacMillan.

At the age of five, Harry and Rose became official members of the Children of the Great Alliance. The twins were introduced at that time to several of the other Children. They had already known Eli, Susan, Neville and Dora, simply because they had basically been introduced from birth.

As for the rest of the Children, during the summer of their fifth birthday, Harry and Rose met them at various parties which members of the Great Alliance held, including at Potter Manor. The Children would all play together and get to know each other, becoming a tight-knit group of friends from an early age.

Between the ages of six and eleven, several of the Children were all home-schooled together, spending certain days a week together at different Manors or homes of the members of the Alliance being taught in one large class. The lessons usually consisted of basic educational subjects – English, reading, writing, Maths, and other subjects including how to behave and act in proper wizarding society.

Suffice it to say, by the time the Children came to Hogwarts, they were a close-knit group of friends, even if they were separated amongst all four Hogwarts Houses. To this day, their friendship still held strong, even though each of the Children made new friends.

"Hannah wrote to me and said she would be here with her parents," Susan said, speaking of Hannah Abbot.

"Padma and Parvati are here as well," Neville said, speaking of the Patil twins, the other pair of twins in the Alliance, though they were identical, "But not with their parents. They came along with Lavender Brown and her father."

"Daphne and Astoria came with Tracey Davis and her parents," Harry said, speaking of the Greengrass sisters. "If the Boots or MacMillans are here, we haven't heard yet."

The others indicated they hadn't heard either.

"I suppose we're going to try to run into them all today at some point?" Eli asked.

Harry shrugged. "Our parents are devising a schedule for the day." He grinned mischievously, "Probably so we don't get bored and make mischief."

"Please," Dora said, with a snort. "I don't think they can even hope to contain the mischief you're probably planning to get up to. You've already planned on deviating from their schedule before lunch."

"Really?" Susan asked, "What are you up to, Potters?"

Harry glanced at Hermione, then Rose, silently asking if he should tell them about the stipulation the Free Use Committee were putting him through. The looks on their faces told him 'yes'. So he proceeded to tell Eli, Susan, Neville and Luna, though he didn't tell them anything about him being intimate with Hermione and Rose.

Each of his four friends had a different reaction. Luna was her usual calm, dreamy self. Harry could never tell what she was thinking. Neville looked rather disgusted – probably toward the Committee. Susan looked shocked and horrified. And Eli was just staring at him, and seemed to be deep in thought. The Black Scion was the first to speak.

"So you can Morph into a girl?" Eli asked. "And you never told me? In all the years we've known each other! Harry, I thought I was your best mate! We tell each other this kind of stuff!"

Harry simply shrugged, trying to look apologetic.

Dora snorted. "You never told these four that you could change genders?"

"Would you, Dora, in my position?" Harry asked. "As I told you, until now I haven't really had a reason to turn into a girl."

"I knew," Luna said; everyone turned to her; she shrugged. "I thought it was common knowledge that everyone knew that Metamorphs could become both boys and girls. Harry didn't speak of it, so I wasn't going to say anything unless he did." She cocked her her head and looked at him. "Though it would have been nice to have someone else I could invite to my sleepovers. Maybe I'll have another sleepover soon, and you can finally attend."

"I thought your sleepovers were only for girls," Hermione said.

"They are," Luna said, smiling. "You would know that too, if you would accept an invitation."

"Maybe I will in the future," Hermione said.

"So... for two days a week," Susan said, addressing Harry, "You'll have to... basically be one of the girls? You'll have to follow all the guidelines and rules us girls do."

"Two days a week," Harry said, "One of those must be a weekday. Meaning I have to attend classes and be amongst the student population in my female form."

"Planning on hiding all day one day a week?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure we could find ways to keep us busy," Harry said, grinning at this girlfriend.

Hermione blushed and the others snickered.

"All the rules and guidelines," Susan said, "Wait! You'll have to take Contraceptive Draught?"

"Yes," Harry said; he was trying his best not to blush. Really, out of everything she could think about this, that was the first Susan had decided to bring up?

"Bloody hell," Eli said, "So you could become pregnant?"

"Not bloody likely!" Harry exclaimed.

"In his female form, he does have the ability to become pregnant, yes," Dora said. "But as we all know, Contraceptive Draught is mandatory to witches under seventeen. In all the time the Experience has taken place at Hogwarts, there have been only a handful of pregnancies. But those were all seventh years, all of whom were seventeen or older."

"How could the Committee get away with forcing this on you, Harry?" Neville asked. "When my Gran hears about this, she's going to go mental! She's been trying to get on the Committee for years, because she hopes to tighten up the guidelines and rules, some of which she disapproves of."

"For example?" Hermione asked.

"The Committee appears to be under the impression," Neville said, "that nobody under the age of seventeen is 'mature' enough to be able to choose their future spouse. For example, you and Harry are a couple, yes?"

"Yes," Hermione said, and Harry nodded.

"Say the two of you decided today, at this very moment, you were perfect for each other," Neville said. "That you're compatible and you're going to get married. The Committee wouldn't believe you. Not until you're seventeen years old."

"Well, I could understand that," Susan said. "How many witches and wizards find their future spouse before they take part in the Experience?"

"Our parents," Rose said, and Harry nodded.

"Mine too," Neville said, "In fact, Gran would have loved to have a Contract between my father and mother when they were fourteen. But Betrothal Contracts for witches and wizards under seventeen have been outlawed since the Experience was created. My Gran wants to change that. She wants to make it so Betrothed wizards and witches are exempt from the Experience, but do not suffer the repercussions witches and wizards usually do if they do not volunteer for the Experience. This... 'stipulation' concerning you, Harry – Gran would have fought tooth, nail and wand to get that repealed. It isn't fair for you at all!"

"So you're still going to volunteer for the Experience," Susan asked Harry. "Even with this 'stipulation'?"

"Yes," Harry said, resolutely.

"Can we see what you look like as a girl?" Luna asked. "I'd love to meet her."

"Er... no, not yet," Harry said.

"Why not?" Eli asked.

"Because he hasn't Morphed into a girl since he was ten or eleven," Rose said. "He has to learn again basically."

"The plans you were talking about?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Dora's agreed to help me with it. And since we're here today, and there's several hours until the match..."

"Seems like a good opportunity," Susan said, nodding. "So... what do you plan on looking like? Any ideas?"

"He'll be my identical twin," Rose said, "Except for a few changes in appearance, so we're not as identical as the Patil twins."

Eli snorted. "Or you could be identical. Really fuck with people's heads."

"Language, Eli!" Hermione exclaimed.

Eli waved his hand dismissively. "I still make a good point! If you have to be a girl twice a week, Harry, at least try to have some fun with it."

"Why wouldn't he have fun with it?" Luna asked. "I imagine he'll have loads of fun being a girl!"

Harry blushed, while Dora, Neville, Eli, Susan and Rose snickered. Hermione merely huffed.

"Sounds like you're not looking forward to this, Hermione," Susan said.

"I like my man being a man, Susan!" Hermione shot back.

"That's not what you were saying yesterday," Rose said, grinning.

"Rose Lily Potter!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing.

"Really?" Dora asked Rose. "Do tell."

"Don't you dare, Rose!" Hermione growled.

"You're no fun, Hermione," Eli said.

"Au Contraire!" Harry said, grinning. "She is plenty fun!"

Harry grinned when his girlfriend playfully smacked him in the shoulder.

"You disagree?" he asked her.

She merely huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, overall, this sounds like a pretty horrid situation for you, Harry," Neville said.

"Yeah," Eli said. "There's already a whole bunch of witches who are going to want to approach you for the Experience. Now you have to watch out for blokes too!"

"Like you?" Susan teased.

Eli groaned. "I'm not even going to begin to answer that!"

"Eli does make a good point," Dora said. "A whole lot of blokes will line up to be with your female form, Harry."

"As much as I am trying not to think of it," Harry said, "I am aware of that."

"So, since it is inevitable," Dora said, "You need to figure out who you should approach."

"She's right," Susan said. "Figure out a list of blokes. As long as you have a list, you'll be able to avoid the less-than-savory types with excuses that you have plans with other boys. For example..." she glanced at Eli, then Neville. "The boys in the Alliance."

"Or your other dorm-mates," Luna said.

"My dorm-mates?" Harry asked; he noticed Eli and Neville were doing their best to avoid looking at him; "Might I remind you, Luna, these are boys I'll be spending _five days a week_ as a bloke. It will be awkward enough. Not to mention I barely get along with Ron Weasley. You weren't there Luna, but we told you about this. During first year he tried to force his way into being my friend, simply so he could be friends with one of the Twins-Who-Lived – maybe both of us. Occasionally he still tries to convince me that he should be my best mate. Like Ron, there are some I'm just going to want to avoid."

"Even so, Luna has a point, Harry," Neville said, unexpectedly.

Everyone looked at him.

"Neville?" Harry asked, trying not to choke.

Neville shrugged. "How many blokes could you name off the top of your head who might try to take advantage of this stipulation, of you being a girl? Those whom you call friends would treat you better than most other blokes."

"Especially the Slytherins," Eli said. "Weasley's nowhere near as bad as them."

"We're going to do our best to avoid a few of the Slytherins, Eli," Rose said, "Thank you very much."

"For how long?" Eli countered. "And how do you know the rules the guidelines will _let_ you avoid the Slytherins."

"He's right," Dora said. "I told you earlier. The point of the Experience is to test -"

"Compatibility?" Rose interrupted. "I already know I'm never going to be compatible with most of those creeps in Slytherin. My father would tell you the same thing!"

Dora shrugged. "I was in the same agreement, Rosie. I thought I could avoid the Slytherins. Certain Professors wouldn't let me."

"Snape," Harry muttered.

"And Dumbledore, actually," Dora said.

" _What?!"_ Harry, Hermione, Rose, Susan and Neville yelped.

"What do you think the Committee would do," Dora said, "if they found out that the volunteer students weren't taking the full opportunity of the Experience available to them? They don't bloody care if you know the Slytherins aren't compatible to you. The Slytherins will volunteer, you'll volunteer – ergo, sooner or later, they expect you to attempt to discover whether or not you're compatible."

"What does Dumbledore have to do with that?" Harry asked.

Dora shrugged. "Dumbledore usually tries his best to avoid Ministry interference at Hogwarts. He'll do everything to make sure the Committee doesn't come to Hogwarts and enforce the guidelines and rules. Therefore, he has to be seen doing his best to make sure the volunteers follow the guidelines and rules."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Susan said. "Remember how hard Dumbledore fought against the DMLE and Auror Offices interfering in the Chamber of Secrets investigation? Auntie Amelia tore him a new one. So did Daddy and Uncle Prongs."

"So... it is inevitable that we'll have to... be with Slytherins?" Hermione asked, in a small voice. "I mean some Slytherins are okay, like Daphne, and her friends. Zabini might be an okay bloke, I suppose. But he's the only one."

Harry raised an eyebrow, while looking at her, and she simply shrugged.

"Harry, he's friends with Daphne and Tracey," Hermione said, "So he can't be that bad."

Harry nodded once, conceding her point.

"You'll be lucky to avoid a whole term without ending up with some of the Slytherins," Dora said.

"But we can try to delay it as long as possible," Harry said, "Susan, your list idea was pretty good. We can figure out how to work with that."

"Rose and I can figure out that this week, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Rose said. "After all, we'll be using the same list as well."

"I'll help," Susan said. "We can write to some of the boys in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Please don't tell them about my situation yet," Harry said. "They can find out it when everyone else does."

"Easy enough," Hermione said. "We can just tell them that this is to make it easier for a group of witches. Technically, you'll be part of that group two days a week."

Harry sighed in resignation and nodded. "Alright. I'm good with that. Could we change the subject please? Now you know what I'll be going through. I don't want to think about it right now. We're here to have fun."

The others agreed, and began to discuss innocent topics, such as the upcoming Quidditch Final, and plans for their day on the Campgrounds. Harry and Rose did not tell their friends about their intimate relationship. They weren't sure when they would bring it up. About an hour after their discussion began, Luna's mother, Pandora, entered the tent, and informed the group that they needed to come outside.

It seemed the morning campground adventures were about to begin.

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile...)**_

Daphne Greengrass, Heiress Apparent to the Noble House of Greengrass, followed her best friend, Tracey Davis, out of the bedroom they were sharing in House Davis' Tent. Tracey's parents, Lord Derrick and Lady Eleanor Davis were sitting at the circular dining table talking amongst themselves. Lady Davis saw them first.

"You're all dressed up, girls," she said.

"We're going to go out and explore the campgrounds and marketplace, Mother," Tracey said.

"I don't recall you asking permission yet, young lady," Lady Davis said, raising an eyebrow.

Tracey sighed. "May Daphne and I go and explore the campgrounds and marketplace, Mother?"

"You may," Lady Davis said, "Is Astoria going with you, Daphne?"

Daphne shook her head, "No, ma'am. Er... it appears good fortune has turned its nose up to her. She's going through her monthly bleeds right now. Turns out she decided to keep this information from our Mother, so she could attend the match with us."

 _Thank goodness,_ Daphne thought, _I would not want her to accompany us. We're planning on finding some of our friends, and she'd only annoy them and be a bother._

"Oh, the poor dear," Lady Davis said, "I'll be sure to see how she is doing. If she feels better, Derrick and I will take her to the marketplace."

"Thank you, ma'am," Daphne said, "I'm sure she would appreciate that."

 _As long as I don't have to spend all day with her,_ Daphne thought.

"Tracey?" Lord Davis said.

"Yes, Father?" Tracey asked.

"I believe Lord Potter and his family are in attendance," Lord Davis said, "If you see him or his wife or children, would you please inform them I would like to meet with Lord Potter soon? If they are too busy today, I will be willing to send an owl their way and arrange a meeting."

"May I ask why?" Tracey asked. "If they wish to know the reason behind your request, I could inform them."

Lord Davis kept silent for a few moments, before he nodded once. "I wish to request that House Davis become a member of the Great Alliance. I am sure that would be satisfactory enough for them to know at the moment."

"Forgive me, Lord Davis," Daphne said, "But as far as I am aware, Lord Potter is not looking to strengthen the Alliance at the moment."

"It cannot hurt to speak to Lord Potter," Lord Davis said. "Once he knows my reasons behind my request, I believe he will approve."

"If I see Lord Potter or his family, I will pass along your request," Tracey said.

"Thank you, daughter," Lord Davis said, "You may leave. However, I ask that the both of you return by noon at the latest. I am planning on hosting a luncheon at one-o-clock with some important people who are in attendance today, and I ask that my daughter is here as well. As you are my guest, Daphne, your attendance would also be requested."

"I would be honored, Lord Davis," Daphne said.

"We'll be here," Tracey said.

"You're excused, girls," Lady Davis said, "Be on your best behavior, be careful and above all, stick together. There are a lot of people out there."

"Yes Ma'am," "Yes, Mother," Daphne and Tracey said.

Then they turned and left the tent, then began walking in the direction of where they knew the nearest marketplace was.

"'Satisfactory enough'," Tracey echoed her father's words, "Notice he isn't telling me exactly why he wishes to meet with Lord Potter. That just tells me it has something to do with me."

"Like what?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know!" Tracey huffed, "If I didn't know Betrothal Contracts were illegal for those under the age of seventeen, I'd have thought Father would be trying to set me up with Harry."

Daphne frowned. Unfortunately, Tracey caught the look on her face.

"I'm sure you would be most disheartened if that ever came to be," Tracey said, grinning.

"What are you implying?" Daphne asked.

"I know for a fact that you fancy, Harry Potter, Daphne," Tracey said. "And you have for several years. Even _before_ we attended Hogwarts."

Daphne tried her best to keep her cool. Yes, she fancied Harry Potter. What girl in their right mind would not? Even though he was a half-blood, he was the Scion and Heir of a very powerful Ancient and Noble House. He was also very handsome, and one of the best, and most skilled students, of his age group. He was also one-half of the Twins-Who-Lived. There was just one problem.

"Even if that were true, Tracey," Daphne said, "He has a girlfriend."

"The Muggleborn Granger?" Tracey asked. "Please! While I will not argue that they have been dating since at least last year's Halloween Hogsmeade visit, I highly doubt their relationship will last too long. Do you honestly see their relationship surviving the Experience? Every girl our age – and some whom are older – will be all over Harry. Do you really believe Granger will be able to stand being with Harry once she realizes he's going to be bedding so many witches? Besides, Granger's nowhere near as compatible for Potter as several other witches at Hogwarts. Hell, even Rose Potter is probably more compatible for Harry than Granger is!"

"That's your opinion, Tracey," Daphne said. "I've been watching Harry and Hermione -" Tracey scoffed when Daphne called the Muggleborn witch by her first name, "- for three years now. I've known Harry, and his sister, for much longer. Harry and Hermione are as close to each other as he and his sister are. He's even closer to Hermione these days then most of members of the Children of the Great Alliance are."

Tracey smirked. "Jealous of Granger, are you, Daphne?"

"To be completely honest, yes," Daphne said. "There was a time when I was where Hermione is now."

Tracey raised her eyebrows, and Daphne blushed.

"Well, not Harry's girlfriend, of course!" she amended, "You know what I mean! Harry and I used to be the best of friends before we became students at Hogwarts, and our separation of Houses, and the Slytherin and Gryffindor House rivalry started to interfere. Yes, Harry and I are still friends, but you know as well as I do that I can't be seen hanging around him as often as I'd like, especially not in Hogwarts. It is bad enough the Slytherins are aware that House Greengrass is deeply Allied with House Potter."

Everything she said had been true. The main reason she had diminished her friendship with Harry was so neither she nor Harry's reputations would be harmed inside Hogwarts. Which would happen if they publicized their friendship. They were still good friends during the summer holidays, and often visited each other's Manors. But inside Hogwarts...

"With the Free Use Experience, that may change," Tracey said, "Even Gryffindors are paired up with Slytherins from time to time during the Experience. Ooh, there you go. You can use that, Daphne. Granger may be Harry's girlfriend, but she can't be exclusive to him inside Hogwarts anymore. You're a member of the Great Alliance. Nobody would think twice about you choosing to shag Harry during the Experience. Just use the excuse that as a member of the Great Alliance, it is proper for you to test your compatibility with all the boys in the Alliance. And if you just so happen to decide to shag Harry more often than... say... Longbottom or Black...? If you decide to approach Harry for a good shag once a month or once a week even. Or encourage him to approach you, if you want to play the submissive type, like many witches will be doing..."

Daphne blushed. She wasn't sure if Tracey was joking around with her with that last bit, but her best friend did have a point. Perhaps she could encourage the Children of the Great Alliance that they should focus on each other for the Experience – if only to avoid the less savory types of boys in Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Eli Black would be leagues better than Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Daphne shuddered at the thought of the Slytherin ponce and his goons and how they would probably try to take advantage of her and Tracey during the Experience.

"Hey!" Daphne said, as a thought came to her mind, "Maybe that is what your father is thinking!"

"What?" Tracey asked.

"I don't think your father is thinking anywhere near the lines of a Betrothal Contract," Daphne said. "Maybe he's hoping that, if your House is part of the Great Alliance, that you'll be able to use your membership in the Alliance as a way to avoid certain unsavory types of boys when it comes to the Experience. I mean, think about it, Tracey. He must realize that, as Slytherin girls, we're going to constantly get targeted by boys like Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, especially since they're our house-mates. House-mates are always pairing up more than they are with members of other Houses."

"Ugh," Tracy said, turning up her nose, "I didn't need to hear that right now."

"But," Daphne continued, emphasizing the word, "as a member of the Great Alliance... I could simply give an excuse that my father wants me to use the Experience to help our House's position in the Great Alliance. As such, I have to focus my compatibility search on the boys in the Great Alliance for the time being, before I can even consider other boys."

Tracey's look of confusion slowly turned into a smile, then a grin as Daphne's explanation went on.

"Well," Tracey said, grinning, "I suppose Harry, Longbottom and Black would be far better shags than Malfoy, Nott, and the Thickheaded Duo. Boot and MacMillan – they're part of that group too, right? – they'd be better too. You're right, Daphne. Maybe my father isn't focused on the Betrothal idea."

"Definitely," Daphne said, then she grinned wickedly, "Besides... I know you won't complain if Elvendork Black wishes to bed you. I know you have a wicked crush on him."

Tracey yelped "Daphne!" in a high pitch. Daphne simply laughed as the two best friends headed toward the marketplace.

* * *

Padma Patil, eldest daughter – if only by about fifteen minutes – of the Minor House of Patil, was relaxing in one of the comfortable chairs in House Brown's wizarding tent. She was waiting for her twin sister, Parvati, and Parvati's best friend, Lavender Brown, to leave their bedroom, so that the three of them could head to the Campground's marketplace.

She could hear girlish giggling coming from both her sister and Lavender, and she rolled her eyes, wishing they had enough brains and respect to put up silencing charms. There was a clear reason why neither her sister nor Lavender were in Ravenclaw like her.

Then again... they shared a dormitory at Hogwarts with Hermione Granger and Rose Potter, two girls who should have been in Ravenclaw. Those two girls were top five in almost every class, at least when it came to the witches in their year. Combined, Hermione was top in nearly every class, and Rose was in top five in half the classes, right along with her brother, Harry.

Padma wasn't too surprised about any of these facts though. For five years, prior to going to Hogwarts, she and her sister were part of the large group of home-schooled students, most of whom were members of the Children of the Great Alliance. Most of the Children of the Great Alliance were top students in several classes.

Padma's sister, though, was usually at the bottom of most of that group, but even then, she was far better than most of their classmates outside of the Alliance. Which wasn't too surprising. Ever since she had met Lavender Brown at a social dinner party two years before going to Hogwarts, the pair were inseparable as friends. Always talking about the latest gossip or craze in Witch Weekly and the Hogwarts Rumor Mill, or the latest clothing trends. These days, however, the two girls could not stop talking about the Free Use Experience, and all the boys at Hogwarts that they had their eyes on for the Experience.

Padma Patil had been absolutely shocked when her parents had given her and Parvati permission to take part in the Experience. True, it was a law enacted by the Free Use Committee, that only the students could decide whether or not they wanted to volunteer. Even if the parents were against it, they could not legally forbid their children from volunteering. But in the House of Patil, neither Padma or Parvati ever did anything too life-changing without their parents' permission. So Padma was completely sure her father would object to her and Parvati volunteering. She thought he had plans for his daughters' future when it came to their future husbands and children. Padma had talked to her parents about this very thing.

Her father explained that, if their House wasn't part of James Potter's Great Alliance, then yes, he would probably feel completely different about his daughters' participation in the Experience. But House Patil's membership in the Great Alliance was very important to Lord Patil. If his daughters did not participate in the Experience, House Patil might either be forced to resign its role in the Great Alliance, or be kicked from it, simply due to shame. If his daughters did not participate, their own reputation would be in tatters. They would not be considered for fine careers in the future, and none of the future Lords in the Great Alliance would ever consider Padma or Parvati as future wife material.

Padma wasn't sure what to think about that latter part. Of the five future Lords in the Great Alliance, Padma could only see herself compatible with three of them: Harry Potter, Eli Black or Neville Longbottom. Terry Boot, and Ernie MacMillan were fine when it came to just friendship, but she didn't see herself as future wife to either of them. The problem was that there were plenty of girls at Hogwarts who had their eyes on Harry, Eli and Neville.

Also, she knew that Harry was pretty much smitten with Hermione Granger. No, the couple couldn't be exclusive during the Experience, but if Padma was a betting woman, she would bet that Harry thought there was nobody more compatible for him than Hermione Granger. She was quite sure the couple's relationship would survive and thrive during the Experience. After all, it was no secret Harry's parents, the Lord and Lady Potter, went through basically the same thing – their relationship survived four years of having to endure sexual encounters with several witches or wizards during the Experience. Padma was sure Harry and Hermione would be no different.

The tarp-like door to Lavender and Parvati's bedroom opened, and Padma glanced in its direction. She rolled her eyes as her sister and Lavender stepped out, still giggling. She raised her eyebrows as she noticed what the pair were wearing. They had skirts on that went no lower than their knees, and their spaghetti strapped tees were tight to their bodies, leaving no imagination to how curvy both witches were, nor how much skin they showed between their neck and chest.

"Does Mother know you packed that outfit, Parvati?" Padma asked.

"I didn't pack it," Parvati said, "Lavender did. I tried these clothes on during our last shopping trip, but I knew Mother wouldn't approve of it. So I gave Lavender the money to buy it and she packed it for me to wear. Neither of her parents care what we wear."

"Exactly," Lavender said, "All they care about is that I make sure my future husband is compatible, as well as being a handsome, powerful Lord, so we can make equally handsome, beautiful and powerful babies!. Besides, how else are we going to attract the more handsome blokes during the Experience, unless we get to show off our bodies? Thank goodness the skirts we're allowed to wear starting this year aren't as modest as usual."

"They're not as short as the skirts you're currently wearing, are they?" Padma asked.

"Unfortunately not," Parvati said, "Which is why we're wearing these clothes today. Several of the boys in our year -"

"- and a few older boys," Lavender added, with a giggle.

"- are in attendance today out there on the Campgrounds," Parvati said. "We're going to talk to these boys, so we can try to arrange a nice schedule of which boys we'll be with when we get to Hogwarts."

"I'm taking no part in that, Parvati," Padma said, "I thought we were going to visit the marketplace."

"If you don't want to join us," Lavender said, "Then you can obviously try to find some of your friends to hang out with if they're here. I'm sure there are plenty of your fellow Children of the Alliance here. Ooh, that reminds me, Parvati, I heard Harry and Eli were going to be here!"

Parvati grinned. "We'll definitely have to find them then. They'll be on our list!"

"Wait a second," Padma said, "Didn't Eli break your heart, Lavender?"

Lavender shrugged. "It is true, I'll never consider him boyfriend material again. But I don't need to consider him compatible, just so I can shag him. He is bloody hot, Padma!"

"That he is," Padma muttered.

"But not as hot as Harry," Parvati said, grinning. "I cannot wait to shag him!"

Padma snorted. "I'd love to be there when Hermione finds out about that."

Lavender huffed. "Hermione will have no choice in whether or not we shag Harry! She can't be exclusive to Harry anymore. Even if those two are... insanely compatible. It is completely within our right to test our compatibility with any boy we choose! Besides, you know as well as I do, the Committee doesn't believe anyone can decide they are completely compatible with someone until they're seventeen. So even if it is obvious Harry and Hermione are going to end up with each other, that doesn't mean we won't get the opportunity to shag him. As long as I can shag her boyfriend – once or twice -"

"- or five times," Parvati adding, grinning.

Lavender grinned. "Yes, five times sounds good! At least! Then Hermione can have him as much as she wants!"

Padma rolled her eyes. Five times seemed like a high number. But then again, the Experience lasted at least three years, maybe four. Maybe Parvati and Lavender knew what they were talking about... sometimes.

"Exactly," Parvati said. "Besides, Harry and Eli are both Gryffindors, same as we are. Housemates always pair up during the Experience more often than they pair up with other Houses. I'm sure we'll get plenty of opportunities to be with Harry and Eli!"

Padma did her best not to hide her jealousy. She knew her sister was right. She wasn't too worried, however. After all, she was quite sure the loyalty the Children of the Great Alliance for each other would overpower even Hogwarts House Alliances. She would simply have to convince the Great Alliance that they should stick together when it came to who'd they partner up with in the Alliance. If only to avoid the less savory types.

"Oi!" Parvati said, loudly.

Padma snapped out of her thoughts. Parvati and Lavender were already heading toward the tent's entrance.

"Are you coming with us, Padma?" Parvati asked. "Or are you going to go off on your own from the very start."

Padma sighed and stood up. "We're heading the same way, aren't we? The marketplace? I'll stay with you for a little while at least."

"Then let's get going!" Lavender said, with a girlish squeal.

Padma rolled her eyes and followed the Gryffindor gossip queens out of the tent. Yes, she would do her best to split away from these two as quickly as possible. Maybe she'd find Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Or Luna Lovegood. She was always close to those three girls growing up.

* * *

 **The Daphne/Tracey and Patils/Lavender scenes happened at roughly the same time – and also they happened as Harry, Rose, Hermione and the gang started heading toward the marketplace.  
**  
 **Originally it wasn't in my plans to include the Padma PoV in this chapter (or at all). But Padma – and probably Parvati and Lavender – will get some focus in this story at some point or another, so I thought I'd give her a good introduction, and decided Parvati and Lavender would be good for it too.**

 **Also, my original plans for this chapter were to have Daphne and Tracey meet with Harry, Rose and Hermione while they were all shopping, and have a discussion. But that can happen next chapter.**

 **Also, I realize it has been... what... three chapters since any kind of sexual situation was seen in the story. Unfortunately, this will be the same pattern for a few more chapters. Right now, I am setting up plots and storylines, and boy, there are quite a few of those. After all, this isn't simply a "Porn Without Plot" type of story. I do NOT write those! Though it will seem like it is that type of story once we get into the meat of the tale. However, I DO plan on at least three maybe four more sex scenes BEFORE the Quidditch World Cup/Campground storyline finishes (which is quite a few chapters). So BEFORE our trio of heroes return to Potter Manor. We just have to get there!**

 **Next Chapter: Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora go shopping and meet with Daphne and Tracey. Tracey passes along her father's message, as well as another surprising topic. Along the way, they also meet up with our favorite Gryffindor Quidditch Team!**


	7. Meeting In The Marketplace

**Chapter 7  
Meeting In The Marketplace**

 **Author's Note: Question from a guest reviewer I will answer:**

 **Q: If Harry is capable of changing genders why is he not capable of leaving out part of the female reproductive system during that change? That easily avoids all the issues with pregnancy entrapment (for him, at least.)**

 **A: The inner parts of the body change naturally for Metamorphmagi, when changing genders. For a Metamorph, being both genders is a natural thing. They could really hurt themselves if they weren't able to complete the inner Morphing. Call it a self-preservation mechanism that it comes naturally. So, Harry wouldn't even begin to know how to remove certain parts of the system... and neither would Dora, really. She wouldn't attempt it, because it could hurt her. So... no, he can't remove the... 'womb' and all of that.**

* * *

It was close to nine-o-clock that morning, and Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora were currently strolling through the campgrounds toward the marketplace, which was located in a central area of the grounds and surrounded by the rest of the tents and residential areas. Ahead and behind them were their other family and friends. It had been decided that Harry and the three girls would stick together since they had plans to return to the tent so Harry could practice Morphing into his female form.

However, his later plans were not on Harry's mind at the moment. He couldn't help but look around and gaze at the sights in the campgrounds. They had just passed by a large group of tents which apparently housed the numerous Irish fans, supporting their team for the Quidditch World Cup final match. The tents were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth.

At one of the tents, Harry had spotted two of his Gryffindor dorm-mates at Hogwarts, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. However the pair of friends were too busy playing a game of wizarding chess and hadn't noticed the Potters nor their friends pass by. Harry did notice the chessboard and pieces they were playing with was not something he had seen before. The pieces were green and red, instead of black and white – Irish and Bulgaria themes, the two countries who would be competing against each other for the World Cup. Harry figured they had bought the chessboard at the marketplace, and he made a mental note to look for one, so he could buy one for himself and his friends.

Along with Seamus and Dean, Harry recognized other fellow students from Hogwarts scattered in different areas, during the journey between the Potter Family tent and the marketplace. He had yet to see the rest of the Children of the Great Alliance, but knew he'd probably meet up with them before too long, especially if they had the same idea he and his family had, and were going to the marketplace.

Sitting around a fire-pit near one shabby-looking tent, Harry recognized Ron and Ginny Weasley, and their father, Arthur. Thankfully, like Dean and Seamus, none of the Weasleys saw Harry or his friends. Though Harry wondered where Fred and George Weasley were – the two Weasleys he actually liked and respected.

A few yards down the dirt path from the Weasley tent, Harry found the two missing Weasleys. They were sitting near a tent with three girls he knew fondly, because they, along with Fred and George, were his fellow teammates on the Gryffindor Quidditch team: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. The Hogwarts Quidditch commentator – and Fred and George's best mate - Lee Jordan, was also with them Unlike Dean and Seamus, his fellow teammates and seen him and his friends, Harry's teammates saw him and waved him and his friends over.

"Hey, Dad?" Harry said; his father was a few feet behind him, walking with Uncles Padfoot and Moony, "Is it alright if the girls and I go speak with our friends over there?"

He pointed in the direction of his teammates. James saw them, and smiled. He was familiar with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, having invited them all to Harry and Rose's most recent birthday party.

"Can you all find your way to the marketplace?" James asked.

"Should be easy enough," Dora said. "I've seen plenty of directional signs pointing the way."

"Well, alright," James said, "But only because Dora's with you. Adult supervision, you know."

Sirius barked a laugh. "She's not exactly what I'd call 'adult supervision', Prongs."

Dora stuck out her tongue at her much older cousin.

"Go on, then," James said, "I'll tell your Mum and the others where you are."

Harry thanked his father, and he and the girls headed over to his fellow teammates.

"Potter Twins!" Fred Weasley greeted.

"Weasley twins!" Harry greeted in return; it was a familiar greeting over the past few years between the two set of twins – it had mostly started as a joke, and grew to normalcy.

"Miss Granger," George Weasley greeted, with a slight bow.

The twins turned to Dora. "Miss Chameleon Lady."

Dora scowled again as Harry, Rose and Hermione snickered. The Weasley twins had known Dora for a few years now, starting back when the Weasley twins were first years at Hogwarts, and Dora had been a fifth year. Dora's mischievous nature, and Metamorph abilities, had enraptured the twins, but she mostly found them annoying for reasons she had yet to tell Harry.

Harry and the girls greeted the older teens.

"We passed by your other family earlier," Harry said to Fred and George. "We wondered where you were."

"Dreadfully boring over there," Fred said.

" _Dreadfully,"_ George emphasized. "Our older brothers won't be coming until closer to lunch."

"They can Apparate, so they didn't have to catch the Portkey," Fred said.

"Lucky sods, the three of 'em," George said, "We had to get up around four-o-clock, just so we could walk about a mile -"

"Then another quarter-mile up a very steep hill," Fred said.

"And take a Portkey a few minutes past five this morning," George said.

"These two sods didn't tell me that part when they invited me to the match," Lee Jordan said, with a snort.

"We had a simple twenty-minute walk through a dark forest to our Portkey," Rose said. "I guess we should consider ourselves lucky then."

"My fellow Chasers and I have been here since yesterday morning," Angelina announced.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I can't imagine being here that long. We're already looking for things to do, and we're only going to be here for about twelve hours before we head off to the match."

"It did get kind of boring for a while," Katie said, then she grinned mischievously and looked at the three boys. "Now that our boys are here, I'm sure we'll have a _lot_ more fun."

From the grins on the boys' faces, Harry was quite sure what Katie was referring to by 'fun'.

"Ooh, definitely," Alicia said, then grinned as she looked at Harry, "If you're bored you could always join us later, Harry."

Harry then knew he had been correct. He coughed. "I would – err – take you up on that offer. But I'm sure these lovely ladies have several ideas for me today."

"Pity," Angelina said, then grinned. "We'll have to postpone until we get to Hogwarts then."

"Er – yeah – sure," Harry said.

He noticed the slightly jealous looks on Hermione and Rose's faces, and quickly changed the subject, deciding to ask about whether or not the girls had been to the marketplace. Turns out they had, and they had plenty of advice about which shops and booths to visit. After about ten minutes, Hermione and Rose decided they needed to be heading off toward the marketplace. Harry and the girls said goodbye to his fellow teammates and Lee, then headed off down the pathway.

"So, Harry," Hermione said, "Are you really going to take the girls up on that offer of theirs?"

Harry stammered. He didn't need her to clarify. "Er... maybe at Hogwarts? If – I mean – you're alright with that?"

"I might be," Hermione said, then grinned mischievously. "After all, I've always found the Weasley twins to be pretty cute."

"Yes, they're definitely gorgeous," Rose agreed.

"Might have to add them to the list of ours," Hermione said, "I'm sure they'll find your girl form _very_ attractive, Harry."

Harry gulped. He hadn't thought about that.

"Didn't you say earlier that you didn't get along with their younger brother?" Dora asked. "Imagine how he'd feel if the twins got to shag your female form before he did?"

Harry decided not to reply to that. He did, however, notice that both Hermione and Rose seemed rather supportive of Dora's idea.

"Should we add them to our list then?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose so," Harry said. "The more boys on the list, the more time passes before we're forced to have to deal with the Slytherins without a viable excuse."

"Exactly what we were thinking," Rose said.

"The Weasley twin boys shagging the Potter twin girls," Dora said, grinning, "First one twin, then switch! That could be fun!"

Harry blushed pink. Damned hormones. Yes, he was definitely blaming that this time. He definitely was not thinking about what Dora had said. He would never admit it, but if he _had_ to be with several boys at Hogwarts, the Weasley twins weren't the worst he could be paired up with. Nope. Not by far.

He tried his best not to think about that topic. Luckily something else distracted him from those thoughts.

They had found the marketplace!

* * *

 _ **(Thirty minutes later)**_

Even though it was only around half-past-nine in the morning, the marketplace was insanely crowded with witches and wizards from all over the world.

Aurors and hired security from Britain, Ireland, Bulgaria and other volunteer countries were on hand to make sure nothing went wrong. Harry recalled James, Sirius and Amelia having a _very_ busy summer over the past couple of months as they helped the Auror and MLE departments prepare for the Quidditch World Cup.

James had told his family, earlier that month, that the main reason he had been so busy at the Ministry preparing for the event, was so that – when it came time for the actual event – he would be able to attend and enjoy his time with his family and friends, instead of being part of the security team. In fact, he _had_ been part of the security for a few of the early matches in the tournament. But he had been very lucky to be able to get the time off to attend the Finals as a spectator, not security.

There were dozens of shops and booths in the marketplace. While there were quite a few that were selling Quidditch memorabilia, brooms, and other items of that sort, there were plenty of other things to buy. There were Irish and Bulgarian shops that sold items that could mostly only be found in their countries. Hermione had purchased books from both shops. Some of the books she had purchased were in a foreign language, something Harry had pointed out.

"I'm sure I could find some translation charms that would allow me to read them in English," Hermione commented. "If not... well, I can always learn Gaelic and Bulgarian! Gaelic incantations and spells are said to be amazing! I'm quite sure that is something that would interest you!"

Harry agreed with his girlfriend – after all, dueling with spells that weren't Latin would give him a great advantage when it came to dueling someone who could only use Latin spells.

Harry had purchased a few items already in the half-hour he had been at the marketplace. He had purchased a small Irish flag, since he'd be supporting that team, as well as a pin to place on his outfit to show his support. He had also found the chessboard he had seen Seamus and Dean playing with earlier. He bought Omnioculars for himself and Hermione, while Rose also bought a pair for herself.

They were currently at a clothing shop, one of the bigger stores in the marketplace, looking through shirts and other pieces of clothing. He had silently groaned as soon as the girls made a beeline for that shop in particular. He should have known it was only inevitable, since he was shopping with three girls.

"Oh, wow," Rose commented about something she had found, "Hey, Harry! What do you think of this?"

Harry turned to Rose, and had to fight himself to keep from blushing when he saw what she was holding. It was an Irish-green and gold bra and knickers set which, he had to admit, was rather sexy looking.

"Looks good," Harry said; his mind currently picturing how Hermione and Rose would look in something like that... and only that – right before he helped them remove it all, of course, "Are you going to buy it?"

"I think I am," Rose said, "What say you, Hermione?"

"Judging by the look on Harry's face, I'd be dumb not to!" Hermione said, "I think I'll buy two pairs – one as a gift to a certain girl we'll be meeting later today."

He didn't have to think too hard about what Hermione had meant. From the look Hermione was giving him, he knew she was talking about _him,_ or rather his female form he'd be Morphing into soon.

"A fantastic idea," Rose agreed with her best friend, "Can't wait to see what it looks like on her."

"I'm sure she'll look just as hot as we will," Hermione said, grinning, as she looked at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and playfully glared at Hermione. Now he couldn't help picturing himself – his female form – wearing the bra and knickers. Hermione merely smiled as she picked up a couple pairs of the bra and knicker set. One which was clearly meant for him.

"Harry! Rose! Hermione!" a familiar voice said, nearby.

Harry turned in the direction of the voice and saw Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis approaching them.

"Daphne, Tracey," Harry said, "Greetings."

"Potters, Granger," Tracey replied.

Neither Harry, Rose, nor Hermione were surprised, nor offended, that Tracey called them by their surnames. They were used to it.

"Tracey Davis, Noble House of Davis," Harry said, "This is Dora Tonks of the Minor House of Tonks. Daphne, you're already quite familiar with her, of course."

"Good to see you again, Dora," Daphne said.

"Greetings," Tracey said.

"Daphne, good to see you as well," Dora said, "Miss Davis, a pleasure."

"Did the girls drag you in here to watch them buy clothes, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Yep," Harry replied, "By both arms. I was kicking and screaming."

"Is that what we heard a few minutes ago?" Daphne said, grinning, "We saw Eli Black and Neville Longbottom earlier. I thought you would have been with them, but Eli told us you were hanging out with your girlfriend and sister."

"Odd choice that," Tracey said, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were turning into one of the girls."

Harry choked and turned to Rose and Hermione. He had thought that they'd probably be trying not to laugh. But their faces told a different story, as they stared at Tracey. Even Dora had a suspicious look on her face.

"I think this conversation would be better in private," Rose said. "Let's make our purchases and go outside."

"I'm fine with that," Tracey said, "I need to talk to you about something private anyway."

Harry was rather clueless, but decided to follow the girls anyway. Rose and Hermione bought their purchases, and led him and the two Slytherin girls out of the shop. Soon they were sitting at a table outside one of several restaurants in a corner of the marketplace. A waitress greeted them, and the five teens and one adult, who was barely out of her teens, ordered Butterbeers. The waitress summoned six bottles, which Harry paid for all of them out of his own pocket. The waitress then left, and Harry waved his wand around the table.

"What was that charm?" Tracey asked.

"Muffliato," Harry said, "My mother's invention. It is a privacy charm that causes everyone outside of a targeted area to believe they are hearing a simple buzzing if they try to eavesdrop on the caster's conversation."

"So it ensures privacy even in a crowd of people like this one," Tracey said, "You're going to have to teach us that one, Potter."

"Maybe we will," Rose said, "In return for a few answers."

"Answers about what?" Tracey asked.

"That comment about Harry 'turning into one of the girls'," Hermione said. "That wasn't a simple random, off-hand remark, Davis."

"Hermione!" Harry said, trying his best not to blush.

"She knows something, Harry!" Hermione growled.

Rose nodded. "I agree with Hermione. What do you know, Davis?"

"Harry's a Metamorphmagus," Tracey said, "That's no secret around Hogwarts, you know. What is a secret with most of students around Hogwarts – including me, until earlier this month – was that Harry's capable of cross-gender transformation."

Harry swallowed. He noticed Daphne looked rather surprised at her best friend. It seemed Tracey hadn't told her.

"And how exactly did you find that out?" Hermione asked.

"My mother is friends with some of the members of the Free Use Committee," Tracey said, "One of the Committee members told her about a new law the Committee was passing. A law concerning Metamorphmagi who take part in the Experience. Something tells me you all already know about that law."

"Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter yesterday informing me about it," Harry said.

"Oh, good," Tracey said, "Because otherwise, I might have decided to tell you, and then you'd owe me something."

"What law is this?" Daphne asked, then looked accusingly at her best friend, "You've been hiding something from me, Tracey!"

"I couldn't tell you until I knew Potter knew," Tracey said.

"Exactly what does this law entail?" Daphne asked.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Tracey asked Harry.

"Do I have to?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we already told Dora, Eli, Susan, Neville and Luna," Rose said, "If anyone deserves to know before the rest of Hogwarts finds out, it is our fellow Children of the Great Alliance."

"Fine," Harry said, then looked at the two Slytherins, "But outside of the Alliance, you keep this quiet! If I didn't trust my mother's privacy enchantments, I would have stopped this conversation when I realized the subject."

"We'll keep quiet about it until it is public news, Harry," Daphne said, "I would never reveal secrets about an Ally. You know that."

Harry sighed and nodded. He did know that. So, for the third time that day, he explained to another Child of the Great Alliance the stipulation the Committee had forced onto him.

"Bloody hell!" Daphne muttered. "So you're literally going to be 'one of the girls'? You'll have to do everything we girls will have to do when it comes to the Experience?"

"Twice a week at Hogwarts," Harry said, "At least one of the days must be during the week where I'll be having to sit my usual schedule of lessons."

"Bloody hell," Daphne repeated; then she looked at Tracey. "Your parents know of this? Both of them?"

"Mother told Father," Tracey said, "And I overheard them talking about it."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Maybe this is another reason your father wants to talk to Lord Potter."

"What does our father have to do with this?" Rose asked.

"My father requests a meeting with Lord Potter," Tracey said. "He – er – wants to apply House Davis for a position in the Great Alliance."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," Tracey said. "Daphne and I believe there is more reasons than just politics that my father has up his sleeve."

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"The Free Use Experience," Daphne said. "The Children of the Great Alliance are a well known group amongst the purebloods and highborn half-bloods at Hogwarts. Any boys who try to force us to do things with them when we don't want to, we can simply make up an excuse that we've already promised other boys – for example, the boys in the Great Alliance. The main excuse could be that our parents want us to test our 'compatibilities' with the other Heirs of the Great Alliance before we test them out on any other boy at Hogwarts."

"We were thinking along the same lines," Rose said, nodding. "We were considering making a list of boys we could approach between now and by the time we get to Hogwarts. We write them letters, and come up with an agreement. They help us try to convince the type of boys were trying to avoid, that arrangements have been made so they have first dibs, and we agree to pair up with these boys. With a large enough list, we could avoid certain types of boys for quite a while."

"I am impressed, Potter," Tracey said, "That is a plan worthy of a Slytherin. I am sure those boys you're trying to avoid are mostly several boys in Slytherin?"

"Yes," Rose said, and Hermione nodded.

"It will be a hard case trying to convince them," Daphne said. "Those boys – like Malfoy and Nott – probably have had their eyes on us girls for a while now."

"Even Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Especially Hermione," Daphne said; she turned to Harry's girlfriend, "I'm sure you can imagine, Hermione, what Malfoy would want with someone like you?"

Hermione frowned. "He'd hope to try to show his dominance over me."

"Well, he certainly isn't looking for a romantic session of love-making," Tracey said. "But I could think of another reason besides dominance. He knows Potter is your boyfriend. It is no secret Potter and Malfoy are arch-rivals inside Hogwarts. In his creepy mind, Malfoy would probably believe Potter wouldn't want you anymore if he, Malfoy, got his filthy hands all over you."

"Yeah, well, he couldn't be more wrong," Harry said. "I've already promised that Malfoy will be one of the _last_ to touch Hermione or Rose, if he touches them at all."

Hermione and Rose rolled their eyes, but smiled at Harry anyway.

"And how would you guarantee that?" Tracey asked.

"I'll think of something," Harry said.

"Wait a moment," Dora said, "Miss Davis – Tracey – if your parents know about this stipulation the Committee has created. Should we assume the Malfoys know about it?"

"Lord Malfoy makes sure he has his fingers in all sorts of pies in the Ministry," Tracey said. "It is likely one of those pies is the Committee. If so, then I can guarantee he knows about the new law. If he knows, there's a good chance his son knows too."

"Brilliant," Harry muttered, sarcastically.

"How many have you told about this list idea?" Daphne asked.

"Eli Black, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," Rose said. "We've all planned on writing notes to certain wizards and witches in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, hoping to include them on the list."

"Could I be included on this list?" Daphne said, "I'd be happy to help with any contacts."

"Me too," Tracey said.

"I wouldn't even think about not including you, Daphne," Harry said, "And you're welcome too, Tracey."

Daphne blushed lightly and smiled at Harry. "So am I one of the top girls on this list of who you've chosen to approach during the Experience?"

Harry shrugged and merely smiled. Rose and Hermione rolled their eyes. He was well aware that both girls knew he had a bit of a fancy for Daphne.

"I'm not the author of the list," Harry finally said, "That is up to Rose and Hermione."

"Children of the Great Alliance get top billing," Rose said, "So yes, Daphne, you're one of the top girls on the list."

Daphne nodded, a neutral expression on her face. "I look forward to testing our... compatibility then."

Hermione scowled. Daphne noticed this easily.

"Sorry, Hermione," Daphne said, "but even you must realize how many girls cannot wait to test their compatibility with your boyfriend."

"Testing compatibility?" Hermione countered. "Is that what they call shagging these days?"

Rose and Dora both grinned, obviously trying to keep from laughing. Tracey snorted, and Daphne merely smiled innocently at Hermione, then Harry.

"Yes, I am completely aware just how many girls want to shag my boyfriend," Hermione said. "Tell me, Daphne. How many of those girls want to shag Harry Potter? And how many want to shag the Vanquisher of Voldemort?"

"What are you talking about, Granger?" Tracey asked. "They're the same person."

Hermione, Rose and Dora snorted. Loudly.

"Sorry, girls," Daphne said, "Tracey doesn't understand. Neither do most girls, and hell, many blokes too. They didn't grow up with Harry, they weren't as close to Harry as the Children of the Great Alliance were. Yes, a good share had met him at a social party or two, but none knew him as personally as we Children did. Tracey, here, is one of those I'm talking about."

"Excuse me?" Tracey asked.

"Tracey," Daphne said, "Harry does not care one little inkling about being known as the Vanquisher of Voldemort. He just wants to be Harry Potter."

"How would you feel if you acquired a nickname," Harry said, "which marked the night you, your sister and your parents were nearly killed?"

"Exactly," Rose said. "Most of the girls at Hogwarts don't want to shag Harry Potter. They want to shag a fantasy, someone who they have created in their mind, who is very different from the real thing."

"They also want to shag him for bragging rights," Hermione said. "Believe me, Tracey. There will be very few girls who want to shag Harry simply for _compatibility testing._ And I guarantee you, all those girls will be on the list. Do you deserve a place on that list, Tracey?"

Tracey frowned and looked at Hermione for a moment, before she looked at the other girls in turn, then at Harry.

"I suppose I can see your point there, Granger – Hermione," Tracey amended with a clearing of her throat.

Harry raised his eyebrows when Tracey actually said his girlfriend's first name. Even Daphne looked surprised at that.

"I will do my best to earn my place on the list," Tracey said. "Obviously I have a lot to learn if I'm going to be a member of the Children of the Great Alliance."

"Yeah, about that," Harry said. "I wouldn't get your hopes up. We'll give our father Lord Davis' message. We'll also tell him your suspicions about why Lord Davis wants to apply his house into the Great Alliance. But there is a reason the Great Alliance hasn't had a new House added into the Alliance in several years. Almost every House had connections to my Grandfather, the Lord Charlus Potter. Did Lord Davis have any connections with him?"

Tracey frowned and shrugged. "I actually have no idea. I can see your point though. I remember my lessons about the Wizengamot. I know the Great Alliance was your grandfather's baby. Your father would do everything in his power to make sure the Great Alliance remained what your grandfather envisioned. I'll let my father know that he shouldn't go into the meeting with Lord Potter believing it is set in cement that House Davis will be a new member of the Great Alliance."

"Thank you, Tracey," Harry said.

Tracey then gave Harry and Rose directions to give their father, if he wanted to visit Lord Davis at his tent. Harry and Rose promised they would relay her and her father's messages. Then the five teens, and Dora, discussed innocent topics for another ten minutes or so, while sipping on their bottles of butterbeer. When they were finished with their drinks, Daphne and Tracey stood, said farewell, and left the table. Soon, so did Harry and the girls. They proceeded to continue their shopping. As Harry allowed himself to be guided around the marketplace, he was deep in thought concerning his conversation with the Slytherin girls.

If Tracey Davis knew about the stipulation concerning him having to turn into a girl twice a week... how many other students at Hogwarts would know before he got on the train? How long before it got around the Hogwarts Rumor Mill?

Something told him everyone would know by the time he stepped into the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A couple of things in this chapter were spontaneous, unplanned for and out of the blue. The first was the whole scene with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I had plans already to add Fred, George, and the three Chasers in on the "list", but I hadn't thought about bringing them into the story until we arrived at Hogwarts. But they decided to step right in.**

 **The other was Tracey's knowledge about the Committee's new law. As soon as I wrote Tracey's comment about Harry 'turning into one of the girls', my mind decided... 'hey! Tracey knows exactly what is going on!' Then the chapter just proceeded to go on from there. The only part of the conversation I HAD planned was Tracey discussing her father's request with Harry and Rose.**

 **I really liked Tracey in this chapter. In this story she's cold to those who aren't her friends, as cold as Daphne is usually portrayed in stories. It is a defense mechanism to protect her from certain people in the Slytherin dungeons. She's been preparing for the Experience for three years now, knowing that a certain group of boys – boys who are creeps and simply people to avoid – were going to target her for the Experience. She's been doing her best to deny them from the start. That attitude and personality of hers then targeted other boys, such as Harry.**

 **It is taking her some time to realize Harry isn't going to be like the Slytherin boys. She's slowly warming up to Harry, Rose and Hermione, simply because they're friends of her best friend. But it took a kick in the ass – the "whole Harry Potter and Vanquisher of Voldemort being two different people" conversation – for her to start warming up to Harry, Rose and Hermione.**

 **Daphne, on the other hand, is very friendly to Harry, Rose, and the rest of the Children of the Great Alliance. She's grown up with them and trusts them. However, she's also leading a double life. Not that she could be a traitor to the Alliance. Definitely not! She's having to play a role, making the Slytherins believe she's cold and unfriendly to the Children of the Great Alliance. It is hard being a Slytherin in a group of anti-Slytherins. Her future in this story is all about her taking off her mask, and becoming a public supporter of Harry, Rose, and the rest of her fellow members of the Children of the Great Alliance. If she's going to protect herself and Tracey during the Experience, she will have no choice but to take off the mask.**

 **Next Chapter: We learn how Hermione's parents reacted to the Free Use Experience, and Hermione wishing to Volunteer. James and Sirius meet with Lord Davis to discuss his application into the Great Alliance and other topics. TWO chapters until Harry practices Morphing into his new female form.**


	8. A Meeting Of Lords

**Chapter 8  
A Meeting Of Lords**

Harry took his pocket-watch from the pocket of his cargo shorts, and checked on the time. The watch was a gift for his most recent birthday from his Uncle Moony. The time on the watch told him it was nearly half-past-ten.

After they had finished their discussion with Daphne and Tracey, Harry and the girls had continued shopping and they had been at it for roughly three quarters of an hour. But it wasn't all shopping.

They had met up with Padma and Parvati Patil – two more of the Children of the Great Alliance – as well as Parvati's best friend, Lavender Brown. Harry had idly watched as Hermione and Rose spoke to their dorm-mates. Halfway through the conversation, Harry had an epiphany. Two days a week, he would be bunking with these girls – Parvati and Lavender, at least, along with Hermione and his sister – in their dormitory in his female form. He would probably be seeing Parvati and Lavender in different stages of undress as they dressed for the day, and they would see him – er – him in his female form. Sure, he was one-hundred percent sure these two girls – as well as Padma – would be on the "list." but there was a difference between seeing them in various stages of undress, compared to seeing them in all their naked glory in the middle of a shag. He wasn't sure which was more embarrassing.

There was also something else he noticed, while watching the girls talk. Parvati and Lavender kept looking at him, _admiring_ him. He might have even caught them batting their eyes at him once or twice. He wasn't oblivious to girls' mannerisms. He had a sister and a best friend turned girlfriend whom were both girls. Both of whom were sexually attracted to him. He knew what it looked like when girls flirted with him. And these two girls were flirting shamelessly with him – not with their words, no they had only greeted him before Rose and Hermione had taken over the conversation with them – they were flirting with him with their _bodies._ Their outfits weren't exactly modest either. It was easy to tell they had dressed with the sole purpose of attracting boys... including him.

He wasn't all that surprised when Hermione and Rose had come to the same conclusion after they had parted ways with the Patils and Lavender.

"Could those two girls be _any more obvious_?" Hermione had huffed, rolling her eyes, "They were clearly flirting with you, Harry."

"I noticed," Harry said.

Hermione blinked, surprised. "Really?"

"After all the flirting you and Rose have done with me recently," Harry said, "I think I can recognize it easily."

"Too much information!" Dora coughed.

"It would appear those two girls are hunting for their own 'list' of boys for the Experience," Rose said.

"Are you going to write to them?" Harry asked, "Tell them about our plans?"

"No!" Hermione said, "We'll let Padma know, of course. But those two gossip queens? If we let them know our plans too early, they'll simply tell _everyone._ Then there will be flocks of girls – and some blokes – trying to get on the list. And that doesn't help anyone, does it? No, we'll tell Padma. I don't think she'll tell Parvati if we ask her not to. We'll only include Parvati and Lavender in it once we get to Hogwarts."

"We might even wait until the first time you become our temporary dorm-mate, Harry," Rose said, grinning.

Harry coughed. "Realized I would be your dorm-mate too, did you? Yeah, I figured that out myself."

"Why wouldn't you be our dorm-mate when you're in your female form?" Hermione asked. "Do you really think you're going to be in the boys' dormitory when you're a girl?"

"Well... outside of when you're shagging one of your dorm-mates, of course!" Dora said, grinning.

Harry blushed fiercely. He _did_ not want to think about that right now! Rose and Hermione, though they found it humorous, seemed to realize he did not. So the conversation ended there and they went on shopping. They had also run into Eli and Susan, who had apparently met up with Susan's friend – and fellow Child of the Great Alliance – Hannah Abbot. Eli was pretty much in the same position as Harry was right now – hanging around with a group of girls who were doing shopping while he was a 'chaperone'.

Harry pocketed his watch, and looked at the girls. "It is nearing ten-thirty, girls. If we're going to start my Morphing stuff around eleven, we should think about heading back to the tent. Also we haven't found Mum or Dad yet. If we want to tell Dad about what Tracey said before we head back, then we should find them?"

The girls agreed. The best thing about magical shopping was that they could combine it all into one Bottomless bag each, so it was easy for them to carry back to the tent.

By a spot of luck, Harry and Rose spotted their parents sitting at a table outside one of the restaurants with Aunt Amelia, and Uncles Padfoot and Moony. They made their way over to the adults.

"Greetings," Lily said, "Having fun?"

"Loads," Rose said, "We we about to head back to the tent. Harry's eager to begin his Morphing training."

"Really?" Lily asked Harry.

Harry coughed. "Eager might be too large a word. But I figured we should get around to it. Anyway, it is good we found you. Dad, we met up with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis earlier. We discovered a couple of interesting things, both of which you should know."

"Oh?" James asked, "Alright then."

"The first," Harry said, "Lord Davis wishes to meet with you. Whether it is today, or within the next week. He wants to apply for House Davis' addition into the Great Alliance."

James raised his eyebrows. "I see. Did his daughter give any reasons as to why?"

Harry and Rose explained Tracey's theory. That it wasn't simply for politics, but mostly because adding Tracey into the Children of the Great Alliance might help protect her during the Experience.

"And would Tracey be right?" Lily asked.

"We're slowly coming up with plans," Rose said. "We figured the 'plan' could be the Lords and Ladies in the Great Alliance want their children to test their compatibility with their fellow Children of the Alliance first, instead of other witches or wizards in Hogwarts. We simply relay this message to any boys – or girls, if the case may be - whom we don't really wish to hook up with. We would tell them that they'll get their chances later on, but first we're being faithful to the Great Alliance."

The five adults around the table looked impressed.

"That could work," James said. "There could be some flaws, but I'm sure we could figure out a way around them. Alright, did Miss Davis tell you where her tent is, in case I wanted to speak to her father here?"

Harry gave his father the information Tracey gave him.

"Thank you," James said, "I'll consider meeting up with Lord Davis here. If I don't, I can always send him a letter. You said there was something else Miss Davis told you?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Lady Davis has friends in the Committee. Somehow she found out about the stipulation regarding me. So Tracey and her father found out too. Tracey and Daphne know now, but that isn't the issue we're worried about. We asked her if others could possibly know. Such as... Lord Malfoy."

James frowned. "Lord Malfoy has eyes and ears everywhere. I'm sure he has friends in the Committee. Or at least someone who would slip him information. Such as this, yes."

"If he knows, then his son probably knows," Harry said. "I have a feeling half of Hogwarts will know about my new situation before we get into the Great Hall on the first day of term. And the rest will know before the Start-Of-Term Feast is over."

"Is that a problem?" Amelia asked.

"It is when we wanted to be the ones controlling that information," Rose said, "Like you always taught us, Daddy. 'Knowledge Is Power'. We could have controlled the situation."

"Yes, it would have been a nice advantage," James said, "Having control over who knows what, so you could prepare and plan for it with them before everyone else knows. I assume you're going to let the Children of the Great Alliance know?"

"Eli, Susan, Neville, Luna, Daphne and Tracey all know right now," Rose said.

"How did Eli and Susan react?" Amelia asked.

"Surprised," Harry said, "But they understand. They're supportive and they're going to help us with our plans."

"I expected no less," Sirius said, smiling.

"I suggest you let the rest of the Children of the Great Alliance know before you set foot on the Hogwarts Express," James said. "If we had more time, I'd arrange and host a dinner for the Great Alliance between now and the first of September, so we could relay that information all at once. But there's no time for that. So you're going to have to do it through letters."

"We'll figure it out," Harry said.

"I know you will," James said, "Thank you for passing this information along. I'm sure you want to be heading back to the tent to get your Morphing practice underway."

"I assume you're going to do that in your bedroom, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Mum," Harry said.

"We'll try to keep everyone out and give you your privacy," Lily said.

"Thanks," Harry said. "See you when you get back."

Harry and the girls said their temporary farewells, then headed back toward the direction of their tent, each carrying a Bottomless Bag with their purchases from a successful marketplace visit.

* * *

 _ **(A few minutes later)**_ _  
_  
"So, Hermione, I'm curious," Dora said, "Your parents are Muggles, yes? What do they think about the Free Use Experience? They know you're participating in it, right?"

Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora were currently making their way toward the Potter Family tent, when Dora decided to bring up the topic.

"Yes, they know about it," Hermione said, "But only because I was stupid enough to tell them."

"What do you mean?" Dora asked.

"According to the rules the Committee set forth," Hermione said, "One doesn't need a parent's or guardian's permission to volunteer for the Experience, correct?"

"Well, yes," Dora said, "But as I understand, that was mostly for the benefit of Muggleborns. Even if a few of the Committee's members have a bigoted hatred for Muggleborn and Muggles in general, even they agreed that Muggles would never understand the concept of the Free Use Experience. Most Muggle parents would never allow their children – definitely their daughters more than their sons – to participate in the Experience. They'd turn their nose up at the thought of their fourteen year old children having sex so often, especially in a school setting such as Hogwarts."

"Why did the Committee approve of Muggleborns volunteering for Experience in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't a unanimous decision, Hermione," Dora said, "But it was a majority vote. Those who opposed said that the Free Use Experience wasn't meant for Muggleborn, but they were pureblood bigots who only wanted purebloods and highborn half-bloods to participate. Those who approved of Muggleborns volunteering said that the good majority of children born from a Muggleborn were wizards and witches, and that would only help the regrowth of wizarding society. Which, as you know, was one of the main reasons behind the Experience – to find compatible witches and wizards who will bring forth the next generation in the future. Purebloods and half-bloods _don't have to_ choose Muggleborns, but it is an option. Which is why the decision to include Muggleborns was successfully voted on."

"I suppose that makes sense," Hermione said, "Anyway, nobody cared to tell me parental permission wasn't required to volunteer in the Experience."

She glared at Harry and Rose, who both winced.

"Sorry!" Harry said, "I thought you had already known, or I would have told you! I mean... I had expected you to do a complete research on this!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't," Hermione said, "But I can't put all of the blame on you two. If I had brought it up to you in the first place before I spoke to my parents – instead of after I spoke to them - then I would have known."

"And if you had known?" Rose asked, "Would you have told them anyway?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know. As you can probably guess, Dora, it took a while for my parents to approve. Actually... it took them talking to James and Lily for them to actually began supporting it. It was the day Hogwarts had sent me the letter informing me of the Experience. Actually that was the second letter I received. The first was on the day of my fourteenth birthday. After I received the letter, I spoke to Professor McGonagall about it."

"Wait... she didn't tell you that you didn't need parental permission?" Dora asked.

"No," Hermione said, "Because I never brought it up."

Dora scoffed. "That isn't an excuse. She should have told you. Then you could have made a solid, informed decision about whether or not to tell your parents."

"Though the fact that she didn't bring it up," Rose said, "Should have been a clear sign that you _did not_ need their permission."

"In hindsight, yes, I should have considered that," Hermione said. "I probably would have told them either way. Anyway, when I met with Professor McGonagall after my birthday, I simply told her I didn't want to volunteer for the Experience until I would begin my fourth year. Mostly for Harry, of course. We were dating by then – well, we hadn't gone out on an official date, but we were dating... technically. _Anyway,_ the second letter I received about the Experience, I received it at home. I'm sure you know that the letter basically asked me whether or not I would volunteer for the Experience. I would simply need to write back with a positive or negative response."

"Then you did the stupid thing and talked to your parents about it," Rose said. "Because you thought you needed their permission."

"Yes," Hermione said, with a huff. "And, boy, were they angry! Of course, at first, they were only slightly angry at me. They were more angry at the concept of the Experience, and the wizarding society in general for coming up with such a stupid thing. Then when I told them I wanted to volunteer, that is when they got really angry at me. Angry that I wanted to volunteer. Daddy said some choice things that I care not to repeat. He also told me he was going to take me out of Hogwarts. That just made it worse, and I refused to talk to my parents after that. That was when I wrote to Harry and Rose, and told them my parents weren't going to let me volunteer."

"And that was when we told you it wasn't their choice," Harry said, "It was yours. You didn't need their permission."

"That letter was a revelation," Hermione chuckled dryly. "I gave that letter to Mum when she and Daddy were in the kitchen together, and had her read it out loud. You should have seen their faces when they realized I could volunteer and they couldn't do a damn thing about it! That wasn't the part that bothered Mum the most though. It was that my friends, Harry and Rose – whom she had met a few times already – were actually going to volunteer as well. Mum asked me whether or not James and Lily supported them volunteering for the Experience. When I said 'yes', she asked me why. I told them they should talk to James and Lily about it.

"I wasn't part of that eventual conversation, but it must have been a good one. Because my parents told me if I wanted to join then I could. They would have no say over it – after all, the Committee made it so that they'd have no say over it. My parents are law-abiding people. They weren't going to break a law – even one in a society they didn't belong to – and forbid me to volunteer. It wasn't their decision, and they knew that. They may not be one-hundred percent supportive of me volunteering... but at least they aren't angry at me anymore for doing so."

"I imagine the repercussions for not volunteering must have been part of the reason they were okay with it," Dora said.

"That actually had nothing to do with it," Hermione said, "Remember, Daddy was going to take me out of Hogwarts. Positions of Prefect, Head Girl, and promises of better job offers in the wizarding world didn't matter to my parents if they intended to remove me from wizarding society in general."

"Oh," Dora said, "Well, yeah, I guess I can understand that. So mostly it is just that their fourteen, going on fifteen year old daughter has volunteered to have sex and lots of it with several different boys."

"Pretty much, yes," Hermione said; then she squeezed Harry's hand, which she had been holding as they walked. "But Harry actually helped with that part."

"And wasn't that an awkward conversation!" Harry said, "This was before my birthday, so I had no idea of her plans for that. She simply told me she wanted me to talk to her parents about it, and I assumed it was because – hey, I'm her boyfriend, if she's going to be shagging anyone, it is me, right?"

Hermione released her hand from his and smacked him in the shoulder. Harry, Rose and Dora chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes, then took his hand again.

"I simply told her parents that I'd do my best to protect her, as her boyfriend and best friend," Harry said, "They asked me that, since I was her boyfriend, how could I be so supportive of her shagging other boys?"

"They did not call it 'shagging'," Hermione said, "They called it 'being intimate'. I told them the only boy I wanted to 'be intimate' with was Harry. Because I viewed that term in the same lines of 'making love', which is different than shagging."

"I told them that, while I wasn't completely supportive of her shagging other boys," Harry said, "I wasn't going to let her ruin her reputation or future because she didn't volunteer. 'The lesser of two evils', I believe I called it."

"After Harry's conversation with them," Hermione said, "That was the last time they ever spoke of it. I didn't bring it up either for their sakes. The only thing my Mum told me in regards to it since then was that she told me to be safe. That was one of the last things she said to me before I headed to Potter Manor yesterday. I promised I would."

"Do you believe – if it was up to them – that they would let you volunteer for the Experience?" Dora asked, "Say they had to give their permission, instead of simply being resigned to the fact that you can volunteer without their permission. Sounds like they pretty much gave up their opposition after they discovered you could volunteer, and they couldn't do anything about it."

"I think they would have eventually," Hermione said, "Once they talked to Harry and his parents. If only because they care for me, and want me to make my own decisions in my life."

The four friends were silent after that, as they made their way back to the Potter Family Tent.

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile...)**_

James Potter and his best friend, Sirius Black were strolling through the campgrounds, following the map James had been given upon arrival at the campgrounds, in hopes it would lead them to House Davis' Family Tent. James hoped that, between the map, and the instructions Harry had given him – which in turn were given to him by Lord Davis' daughter, Tracey – they'd be able to find it.

Sirius was accompanying him on Lily Potter's orders. Originally James wanted to go alone. Lily would have none of that, and she had originally volunteered to go with him. Seeing James disapproval of that, Sirius jumped in and volunteered to go with his best mate in an advisory role. Lily accepted that, so James did too.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Prongs?" Sirius asked, "I was under the impression Lord Davis, though Neutral, has always had leanings toward the Dark Alliance. Instead of Neutral with leanings toward the Light Alliance, like our good friends in House Greengrass."

"Padfoot, at the moment, we're meeting with Lord Davis simply to see what he has to say," James said. "If anything about the meeting screams 'Dark Alliance!' then I will refuse. But if Harry and Rose are correct, and Lord Davis is doing this more for his daughter than for politics, well, I'm sure you can understand that I can support that idea."

"Well, of course I understand that, James!" Sirius said, "But I also believe Lord Davis might be trying to feed you a cock-and-bull story so you can accept his application into the Alliance. Then, once he's in, he'll sweep the rug out from under the rest of us!"

"Do you honestly believe I haven't thought of that?" James asked. "I am sure we can figure out exactly what motives Lord Davis has. Besides, I won't be accepting his application straight away!"

"You won't?" Sirius asked; looking mildly surprised.

"Of course not," James said, "My father never accepted applications without talking to the rest of his Alliance. The Great Alliance might have been my father's brainchild, but it started out as a group of three Houses, all of whom were already closely Allied with each other. The other Houses he brought into it, were all decided upon, not just by my father, but by the other Lords in the Alliance as well. I will just be listening to Lord Davis' reasons today, and bring it to the rest of the Alliance before accepting his application. Though, I might give him a gift today, which would only make him owe me a debt."

"A gift?" Sirius asked.

"If Lord Davis is doing this to protect his daughter during the Experience," James said, "Then basically we guarantee we will already do our part in protecting her. If he doesn't have any other agendas besides that, he shouldn't care about joining the Alliance, should he now? He's already getting what he wants."

"I like it!" Sirius said.

"Good," James said, "Because we're here."

James pointed to a large flag that was draped over a tent. The flag bore the Crest of House Davis: a cross with a serpent wrapped around it.

"We should deny his application simply because his Crest has snakes on it," Sirius muttered, "That is never a good sign."

"Padfoot, that isn't an evil symbol," James said, "It represents sacrifice."

"Exactly, Lord Potter!" a voice said, "If I had a Galleon for every time I had to explain my family Crest – well, I'd be twice as rich as I am now!"

Lord Derrick Davis was standing in front of a picnic table, smiling at James and Sirius.

"Lord Davis," James said, as he and Sirius approached the man, "Greetings."

"Greetings, Lord Davis," Sirius said.

"Lord Potter, Lord Black," Lord Davis greeted in return; then motioned to the picnic table, "Please be seated."

James thanked the man, and he and Sirius sat on one side, while Lord Davis sat on the other side.

"Is your wife, the lovely Lady Eleanor, here?" James asked.

"She's currently inside cooking a feast for a luncheon I am hosting," Lord Davis said, "I told her to bring one of our house-elves along to help her. But she refused – she loves to cook, and this gives her the freedom to do so without house-elves interfering. You know how most elves behave in the kitchen – they think it is their place to lord over, no matter what their Master or Mistress says!"

"I can definitely agree with that," James said, "Luncheon, you say?"

"Yes," Lord Davis replied, "I am hosting the key members of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Since they're all in attendance, what better way to speak to all of them, then inviting them to a luncheon! Have you heard about the event taking place at Hogwarts this year?"

James realized he wasn't talking of the Free Use Experience. "The Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yes indeed!" Lord Davis said, "I have tried for weeks to talk to the Department of Magical Games and Sports about the tournament, but I knew if that happened, I'd have to deal with the interfering old coot, Albus Dumbledore, who always seems to be in attendance. I know for a fact that Dumbledore isn't in attendance here at the Cup finals, so I can host this luncheon without him being here."

"Why would Albus be a problem?" Sirius asked.

"Because he believes that since the Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts," Lord Davis said, "That all decisions made about the Tournament should meet his approval, and his alone! Bah! What rubbish! The luncheon I am hosting will allow curious minds like me to discover just what decisions Albus Dumbledore has decided upon. In turn, we can try to counter those decisions without his discovery. Actually, since you're here, I would like to invite the both of you to the luncheon."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Has there been any discussion in the Auror Department regarding security at the tournament?" Lord Davis asked.

"I believe that would be Scrimgeour's decision," James said, "He is Head Auror."

"We are Senior Aurors, James," Sirius said, "If he had any thoughts regarding Auror security during the tournament, he would have brought it up with us, don't you think?"

"Very true," James said.

"Well, then," Lord Davis said, "With the two of you in attendance, you can discuss the representation of Aurors being security at the tournament. And you can bring it up to Scrimgeour. And if you have any other concerns or suggestions during the luncheon, feel free!"

"When will the luncheon take place?" James asked.

"One-o-clock this afternoon," Lord Davis said.

"James," Sirius said, "Don't Lily and Amelia have plans for lunch back at our tents?"

"Lunch would not mandatory, Lord Black," Lord Davis said, "It would be a buffet-style luncheon. The meeting is the important part. After all, I would hate to ruin your own plans, even if you can make it."

"Hmm, I suppose we could have lunch around noon, and still possibly attend," Sirius said.

James sighed and cleared his throat. "Sirius and I will go and speak to our wives, Lord Davis. If they approve, then we'll attend."

"They would be welcome to attend as well," Lord Davis said, "And your children. The more the merrier. That is a Muggle phrase I can agree with!"

"We'll discuss it," James said, "Either way, I'll send you a Patronus message regarding our decision."

"Of course," Lord Davis said, "Now, I believe I know the reason you're here. Did my daughter approach you like I asked her to?"

"She spoke to my children," James said, "Who in turn gave the message to me. Sirius – Lord Black – is here in an advisory role. Lord Davis, before we begin, I need you to understand this right away. Like my father before me, I make no decisions regarding the Great Alliance without the majority of the other Lords in the Great Alliance approving of such decisions. That goes especially for new applications into the Great Alliance. Feel free to speak to me about your reasons behind your application. But I make no promises about whether or not your House will be welcomed into the Great Alliance."

Lord Davis nodded. "I completely understand and accept that, Lord Potter. Recently I spoke to Lord Castor Greengrass about the Great Alliance. More importantly the – what was the term he used? – the Children of the Great Alliance, I believe it was?"

"The Children of the Great Alliance is what we call the group of various Heirs and Heiresses," James said, "The sons and daughters who will inherit our seats and titles many years from now and take our seats in the Wizengamot. The group was formed so that they could get to know each other, become friendly, all while learning how to handle their future roles in the Great Alliance."

"It is a wonderful idea," Lord Davis said, "Then I can assume this is a tight-knit group? Always looking out for each other?"

"Yes," James said, "Most of them have known each other and been friends since they were – oh, around five or six years old. Their friendship has lasted through the years, even when battling the prejudices usually seen due to Hogwarts House Separation."

"Would you believe they would protect each other during the Free Use Experience?" Lord Davis asked.

James smiled privately. He knew he was correct in his assumptions.

"I believe they are planning that very thing, Lord Davis," James said, "I believe the strategy they're going to use is that they will claim their parents wish for them to take advantage of the Experience by becoming closer with those amongst the Children of the Great Alliance. They will, of course, interact with others outside their close-knit group, but their main focus will be with their fellow Children of the Great Alliance. And that is exactly what they will tell other witches and wizards who approach them as part of the Experience."

"Loyalty among House Alliances is an important thing in our society," Sirius said, "As you can probably understand, most highborn purebloods and half-bloods wouldn't dare interfere with House Alliance business. Even if that interferes with the Experience."

A grin lit up Lord Davis' face. "Now that is a strategy any Slytherin would approve of. By all rights, the Children of the Great Alliance are protecting themselves from those who would use the Experience to simply take advantage of witches and use them for their pleasure. The Great Alliance is a powerful force. Nobody would dare want to cross them, especially not the future Lords and Ladies who are not affiliated with the Great Alliance. It would ruin them in the future when it comes to politics, and the possibility of forming Alliances with them! I like it, Lord Potter, Lord Black. I like it so much... that I would ask that my daughter be included in this strategy."

"Lord Davis, you must understand why I am having trouble understanding this," James said. "Are you applying your House for the Great Alliance, in hopes that it will allow your daughter the same protection as the rest of the sons and daughters in the Alliance? Or are there other motives?"

Lord Davis smiled softly. "I do have several motives, of course. But many have to do with my daughter. For example, the possibility of a future Betrothal Contract agreement between my daughter and one of the sons of the Great Alliance. Such a Contract wouldn't be possible until my daughter turns seventeen, of course. Even if it doesn't happen, it would likely prevent certain Lords offering to Betroth my daughter to their son – many of whom I'd like to avoid – such as Lord Malfoy or Lord Nott, among others. Being in the Great Alliance would definitely scare off some of those types.

"Even if a Betrothal doesn't happen, friendships and connections my daughter could have with the sons and daughters of the Great Alliance would go a long way for her in the future. Aside from House Greengrass, I am rather wary of befriending other Houses in the Great Alliance, without being included in said Alliance. Otherwise I might give the wrong impression to certain people."

"Lord Davis, I must ask this question, and I hope it does not offend you," Sirius said. "There are some in the Wizengamot who feel you may have leanings toward the Neutral-Dark, instead of simply Neutral, or Neutral-Light. Could you comment on this?"

"As you might have guessed to how I alluded earlier," Lord Davis said, "For some reason, my House and I seem to give off the impression that I'm leaning toward the Dark Alliance. Maybe it is the snake on my House Crest! I do not know! But I seem to attract a lot of people who are seen as the 'wrong sort' by those who I wish to become friends and allies with. Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott, and Lord Parkinson for example. All three have tried to convince me over the years to join their personal Alliance, or the Dark Alliance in general. While I will not tell them this directly to their faces, I will not join an Alliance with someone who I believe is connected to Death Eaters and V-Voldemort in general."

"Really?" Sirius asked; looking very surprised.

James couldn't blame him. He looked quite surprised too.

"Lord Black," Lord Davis said, "Do you know how many pureblood families, pureblood Houses, are either going extinct or have already gone extinct because of the Great War that V-Voldemort and his ilk are personally responsible for?"

"Quite a few," Sirius said.

"Quite a few," Lord Davis agreed. "Their intention of the War was to either scare off, or kill off, Muggleborns who were trying to find a place in our society. Just because they believed Muggleborns wouldn't promote growth in our society. Bah! All they did was bring our society closer to extinction! The Dark Alliance either doesn't seem to care, or is too stupid to believe this! All because they see it as 'the lesser of two evils'. As long as Muggleborns were being purged, a few purebloods could be sacrificed from time to time. Bah! I will never, _ever,_ support that belief. Therefore, I will never support the Dark Alliance.

"Now, it may be true that I'm not a big supporter of Muggleborn as those in the Light Alliance are. But I don't want to kill them off. I'm just not really supportive of their belief that they feel we need to promote change in our society to prevent us from becoming extinct. Regrowth prevents extinction. Not change. That is my belief. But I will never promote sacrificing _any_ magical life in order to better our society."

"And if a certain group were to pose a danger to magical life by eradicating Muggleborn?" James asked, "Even if it meant killing magicals to prevent that?"

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure our society thrives, Lord Potter," Lord Davis said, "Even if it means eradicating those who threaten our society."

"Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers?" James asked.

"Aye," Lord Davis said, nodding.

"Well, you have certainly impressed me, Lord Davis," James said, "I will bring forth your application and reasons for it to the rest of the Great Alliance. However, I do have one more question to ask you. While this won't influence my decision toward your application, I feel it would further improve the relationship between your House and mine."

"Ask away, Lord Potter," Lord Davis said, "I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Your daughter revealed something to my son," James said, "And in turn, he told it to me. Your daughter told my son that you and the Lady Eleanor are aware of a certain sub-law the Free Use Committee created. Regarding male-oriented Metamorphmagi. Can you tell me about how you found out?"

Lord Davis smiled softly. "I am sure the two of you both know how much women like to gossip, especially during their little tea parties. Two of Eleanor's friends whom she invites to her tea parties are members of the Free Use Committee. One of their gossip points was to brag about the new sub-law. In turn, she told me. I suppose Tracey must have discovered it too. Perhaps she eavesdropped. She has that unfortunate habit."

"As you may know," James said, "My son, Harry, is a male-oriented Metamorph. There is a very good chance he may be the only male-oriented Metamorph in Great Britain."

Lord Davis raised his eyebrows. "I see. Now I can see why this concerns you."

"I have reason to believe the Free Use Committee is targeting my son," James said, "That one or more of their members has... ill motives for creating and passing this sub-law."

"I could understand why you might come to that conclusion," Lord Davis said, nodding. "Why do you bring this to me?"

"I was wondering if you or your wife might know who brought forth this sub-law in the first place," James said, "Whether it be a member of the Committee, or somebody else who... might have donated money to someone in the Committee and influenced them to pass this law."

"I do not have that information, Lord Potter," Lord Davis said. "But I would be happy to be of any assistance in uncovering whether this new sub-law might be an ill plot regarding you or your son."

"If it means your House becomes a member of the Great Alliance?" Sirius asked.

"Come now, Lord Black!" Lord Davis said, grinning, "I am not _that_ petty! True, maybe I would work a little... harder... to assist Lord Potter in this endeavor if that was a result, but I would still do my part in it!"

James hid a snort. This was why he hated Slytherins. Most of them were bigoted, racist, bullying assholes and Voldemort sympathizers. There were a few who weren't none of the above. James could usually get along with the latter. But one thing was for certain about the majority of Slytherins. They always had their own agenda. Lord Derrick Davis was definitely a Slytherin. Not the bad half... but still a Slytherin.

"I will thank you for any assistance you can give me in getting answers from the Committee, Lord Davis," James said, "And I promise to discuss your application with the rest of my Alliance. I don't know when we will discuss it. However, I can promise one thing."

"And what is that?" Lord Davis asked.

"Your daughter is a friend of Daphne Greengrass, a member of my Alliance," James said. "You can rest assured your daughter will be included in whatever strategy the Children of the Great Alliance has regarding the Experience."

"My thanks to you, Lord Potter," Lord Davis said. "Thank you for your consideration."

He stood, as did James and Sirius. Lord Davis offered his hand, and James shook it. Sirius shook it too, after slight hesitation.

"If there is any possibility of us attending your luncheon," James said, "We must find our wives so we can speak to them. Look for my Patronus messenger... can't miss it. It is a huge silver stag."

"Whether or not you attend," Lord Davis, "I thank you for meeting me today."

James and Sirius thanked Lord Davis then proceeded to leave.

"He is... not what I expected," Sirius said, when they were out of hearing distance from Lord Davis.

"Hey, if Lord Castor can get along with him," James said, "Then I must assume he is a good man."

Sirius nodded, grudgingly. "I suppose you have a good point. Are we going to attend his luncheon?"

"Padfoot, my old friend," James said, "That is up to our wives, not us."

Sirius laughed and nodded. After nearly fifteen years of marriage, even the Marauders knew who was in charge. And it wasn't the Lords of the their Manor.

* * *

 **Chapter finished. This is a fourth-year story, so of course the Triwizard Tournament is going to take place! There will definitely be differences from canon. Will Harry be competing? Will the tasks be different? I don't know yet. But the tournament will be part of the story. Not the major part. That is the Free Use Experience, duh! But it is one of the plots.**

 **In my story "The Ilvermorny Champion", Lord Davis is an asshole of epic proportions. In this story, he isn't. I really like how I portrayed him in this chapter. But let's be real... the only reason he is in this story at all is because I want his daughter to be part of Harry and Rose's wider group of friends known as the Children of the Great Alliance... also known as those who Harry and Rose will be focusing on during the Experience!**

 **Next Chapter: We FINALLY get to Harry practicing Morphing into his female form for the first time. Early warning – whenever Harry's in his female form, I will be referring to Harry as 'she' and 'her'. Harry will keep the same name, but during those scenes, I will use feminine pronouns.**


	9. The Other Miss Potter

**Chapter 9  
The Other Miss Potter**

 **Author's Note: This chapter takes place during the same time James and Sirius are meeting Lord Davis (seen in Chapter 8).**

 **This chapter is the first Harry Morphs into his female form. When it is his PoV, during his female form, most of the time I will refer to Harry with female pronouns, so it isn't confusing to tell when Harry is a boy or girl. During these sections of scenes, I will be labeling them as Girl!Harry. If they're not labeled, and it is a Harry PoV, assume Harry is a boy. I apologize if this is in anyway confusing, but it is the best I can handle.**

 **Weird thought: Is it still Fem-Slash when Sometimes-Girl!Harry kisses another girl...? Even though Harry's a boy most of the time? I would think so.**

 **Warning: Graphic Nudity, and Description of a Female Body; Explicit Discussion regarding Sexual Topics; Fem-Slash (Kissing); Incest (Kissing)**

* * *

It was shortly after eleven-o-clock, when Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora stepped into the Potter Family Tent.

"There is a very nice body-length mirror in our bedroom," Rose said, "It is probably best if you use it. We'll go get it and bring it to your room. Also, I think I am going to change into something easier to get out of. My sleeping gown should do."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "Which bra and knickers set do you want to wear?"

Harry choked. "Wh-what?"

"Harry, you're going to have to learn how to put a bra on," Hermione said, "What better time to do it than today?"

Harry gulped. "Er... I guess so. But why the knickers?"

"We brought an outfit for you for this occasion, Harry," Rose said, "Besides... our friends did say they want to see your feminine form."

"They'll see it at Hogwarts!" Harry argued.

"Right," Rose said, "But are you really going to let your own friends see your female form at the same time everyone else does? I thought you thought better of them than that!"

Harry grumbled. "Fine. But I won't leave the area of these three tents."

"So you would be okay with being in your girl form outside?" Hermione asked, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It would get quite crowded inside this tent if we really let everyone in here. Besides, it would only be for a few minutes."

"And you can get used to walking around in your female form," Dora said, "While I am here with you. As your tutor in all things Metamorphs, I approve of this idea."

"Fine, fine," Harry said.

"So... which bra and knickers set?" Hermione asked. "The Irish set we bought today, or the set in your bag."

"The Irish set," Harry said; at least that set wasn't _see-through!_

"Excellent!" Hermione said, before following Rose into their temporary bedroom.

Meanwhile, Harry led Dora into his bedroom.

"Cozy," Dora said, grinning, staring at the bed; she glanced at Harry's travel bag, "Did I hear Hermione right? You brought a pair of bra and knickers with you?"

"Rose and Hermione put an entire girls outfit in my bag," Harry said. "They planned this whole thing out – me practicing Morphing into my female form. It could be worse, though. They could have taken out my outfit I'm going to be wearing at the match tonight -"

"So you would have no choice but to wear the girls outfit to the match," Dora said, cackling. "Which means you'd have to be in your girl form. I would have paid a lot of Galleons to see that."

"Consider yourself lucky I'm deciding to practice my Morphing today," Harry said, " _and_ going outside while in my girl form."

"We shouldn't keep calling it your girl form, you know," Dora said, "We should give her a name."

"Absolutely not!" Harry scowled. "I am fine with using my name!"

"Aw, come on," Dora said, grinning, "We could give you a flower name, like your sister and mother!"

"No," Harry said.

"Your mother could name you," Dora said, "I'm sure she had an idea about what your name would be if you were a girl."

"Yes, she told me it would be Jasmine Dorea," Harry said, "And _no!_ "

"But that is a cute name!" Dora exclaimed.

"No!" Harry said.

"Come on," Dora said.

"Negative!" Harry said.

"I'll let you shag me," Dora said, with a mischievous grin.

"Knowing you, you'd let me shag you either way!" Harry shot back.

Dora's hair and face turned as red as Rose's hair. She muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

"I said," Dora replied, "Yes, I probably would."

Harry could only splutter. She favored letting him shag her? Sure, he found her incredibly hot and sexy, but it never crossed his mind that she'd want him to shag her.

Rose and Hermione made their way into the room, with a body-length mirror floating behind that Hermione was levitating with her wand. Rose was wearing her sleeping gown, carrying one of the sets of the green-and-gold bra and knickers.

"So?" Rose asked, as Hermione placed the mirror in an empty section of the floor. "What did we miss?"

"We were trying to come up with a girl's name for Harry's girl form," Dora said.

" _You_ were trying to come up with one," Harry corrected her, " _I_ refused. I'm fine with my name!"

"But Jasmine Dorea would be cute, Harry!" Rose said, "Like Mum always said she'd name you if you were a girl."

"That's what I said," Dora said, "and he still refused. Even after I offered to shag him if he'd give himself a girl's name."

Silence reigned inside the bedroom as Hermione and Rose stared at Dora for a full fifteen seconds. Then they looked at Harry. He gulped.

"And what did you say to that?" Hermione asked him.

"I – er – told her she'd probably shag me either way," Harry said.

"I told him he was probably right," Dora said, grinning.

"No shagging Dora, Harry," Rose said, then she grinned wickedly, "At least not until I get my lunch!"

Harry visibly blushed. Did Rose really say he could shag Dora?

"Lunch?" Dora asked.

"Hermione woke up Harry in her own special way this morning," Rose said, "Just so she could have breakfast."

"Rose!" Hermione squeaked, blushing.

"Uh-huh," Dora said, "And what kind of breakfast did she want?"

"Baby batter," Rose said, grinning.

"Rose Potter!" Hermione squeaked.

"Harry asked if I wanted breakfast too," Rose said, "We didn't have time. So I requested lunch! And I will have my lunch, Harry, before you even think of shagging Dora!"

Harry's face was burning. He could not control his blush at all.

"Rose Lily Potter!" Hermione growled. "Enough! I am sure Harry does not want to shag Dora."

"And why wouldn't he?" Dora asked.

Hermione spluttered and stammered, then she cleared her throat. "For one thing you're twenty, Dora!"

"I can look fourteen," Dora said, grinning.

"You're an Auror!" Hermione argued.

"In Training," Dora replied.

"Still, you could get in a lot of trouble," Hermione said.

Dora snorted. "In a wizarding society which created the Free Use Experience? With a Committee who is ordering Harry Potter – the Vanquisher of Voldemort, one of the Twins-Who-Lived - to Morph into a girl twice a week so wizards can shag him? I'm surprised I'm not getting pulled in front of the Wizengamot for being three years out of Hogwarts and _not_ pregnant or a mother!"

Hermione stared at Dora, with wide eyes. "C-Could that happen?"

"Probably not," Dora said, with another snort, "Though I'd likely be encouraged to let Harry shag me. They'd support me _and_ ban me from using a Contraceptive Charm or Draught!"

Hermione huffed and looked at Harry. "I notice you're silent over there, Harry."

"Because I'm suitably speechless?" Harry replied; his girlfriend glared at him. "It would – er – certainly take my mind off of having to Morph into my girl form."

"Are you truly against Harry shagging her, Hermione?" Rose asked. "This is Dora, after all. You know her."

Hermione spluttered and stammered again, then cleared her throat. "Dora... would you really want to shag him?"

"I'm a hormonal young woman, and Harry is a very hot young man, Hermione," Dora said, "The last shag I got was six months ago with a bloke while we were in the Auror Corps. We were drunk and horny. That was also my only shag since I left Hogwarts and finished up the Experience. So what do you think?"

"If you want to get shagged, jump Uncle Moony then," Rose said, half-joking.

Dora stared at Rose for a moment. Then she smiled. "Believe me, Rosie, I'd love to. But the old wolf is probably going to deny me for as long as possible. Besides, Hermione... soon he's going to be shagging a number of girls. I think I could teach him a few things."

"That's our job, Dora Tonks!" Rose exclaimed.

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. So too, surprisingly, did Hermione.

"She's right, though, Hermione," Rose continued, "Why are you against this? What? Will it take away time in which you can shag him? If so, then you can join them!"

Hermione glared at Rose, then sighed in resignation. "What can I say, Dora? I suppose if you want to shag him... and Harry wants to shag you..."

She looked at Harry. He blushed pink, shrugged and nodded slightly. Dora was a hot and sexy young woman after all. And he did fancy her. He'd be mad to refuse!

"Fine," Hermione said, "As his girlfriend, I'll allow it. But first, there are other things that need to happen."

"Like lunch!" Rose said, grinning.

Hermione glared at Rose again. "Like Harry Morphing into his female form. And introducing her to his family and friends."

"Oh, yeah, right," Rose said. "I suppose it could be a late lunch... as long as I get my lunch!"

"Some afternoon delight sounds wonderful," Dora said, giving Harry a wink and a lecherous grin.

Harry blushed. Again. Then he coughed. "Okay, if you want me to Morph, then let's get to it."

"As you wish," Hermione said. "Get undressed then, Harry."

"With Dora here?" Harry asked.

The girls rolled their eyes.

Hermione emitted an annoyed huff. "Did you think Dora was going to be outside the door during all of this? Besides, you already decided the two of you are going to shag later. She'll see you naked then!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply. Then he shut it. His girlfriend had a good point. Which tended to happen a lot. Sometimes it annoyed him. But he still loved her even when her good points annoyed him.

He sighed in resignation, plopped down on the bed, and started to undress. When he was down to his boxers, he stood up, aware that all three girls were looking at him.

"Those too, Harry," Hermione said, pointing to Harry's boxers; then she pointed to Rose, "And you. Out of that gown. Visual representation, remember?"

As Rose took off her gown, Harry realized she had come into his bedroom wearing absolutely nothing under it. No bra, and no knickers. Harry thought that was rather hot.

Soon there were two naked Potter twins in the room, as well as Hermione and Dora. Dora stared at Harry's naked body for a few moments, before she shook herself and moved to stand on one side of the mirror. Rose moved to the other side. Hermione crawled onto the bed and laid down, deciding to get comfortable as she watched. The fact that he was naked, and his girlfriend was on his bed sent his mind into overdrive.

"Mind out of the gutter, Harry," Hermione said. "You have work to do."

Harry swallowed and nodded, trying to fight from getting an erection. Her started thinking unwelcome thoughts. Cold showers. Swimming in cold pools. His dorm-mates naked. Professor McGonagall naked. Er... yeah... that worked! He cleared his throat and moved to stand in front of the mirror.

"Alright, Harry," Dora said, "As you already know, cross-gender Morphing is completely natural for a Metamorphmagus. It is on our nature to do so. We're so attuned to it, that the internal part of our body – organs, bone structure, et cetera – will shift with our bodies naturally, whatever gender we decide to Morph into."

"It is why, even though, I am male-oriented, I could still become pregnant when I'm a female," Harry said, recalling Dora's teachings years ago.

"Correct," Dora said. "Because your body will give you all the necessary parts needed to do so when you Morph into a female. It is our outside appearance which we have to control. Back when I was training you, do you recall when you turned into a girl?"

Harry thought back to those days. He recalled a certain lesson when... _oh._

"Er... I remember you showing me a picture of you when you were ten years old," Harry said; then he blushed. "You were – er – naked."

"Really?" Hermione asked; shocked.

"It was how Mum helped me train my own Metamorph abilities," Dora explained. "I didn't have a Metamorph tutor. I would change into different appearances. She would take pictures, and I'd have to compare them to see what was different, what was the same. She destroyed most of them. But this one was kept. She knew Harry was a Metamorph, of course. He was... three or four at the time. She thought there would come a time where he'd be changing from male to female and back again at random intervals. So she saved one of the pictures in case it was needed for him to train. Turned out she was right. We used that picture as a visual representation to help Harry turn into a ten-year old appearance of me from that picture.

"I had several theories Harry tested back then," Dora said, "A few were theories about different ways Harry could Morph. Visual representation is the best way for Harry. Why do you think I am so supportive of this lesson type? Rose standing in front of you – naked – is the best way for you to practice Morphing into her. You were ridiculously good at the visual representation style of Morphing. Do you remember the lessons back then?"

"Vaguely," Harry said.

Dora rolled her eyes. "Then I'll teach you again. This time you better remember the lesson, buster! First step... the really awkward part. Well, I suppose it isn't as awkward as it could be. I imagine you're very good at this part."

"Which is?" Hermione asked; she was probably a lot more curious than Harry was.

"You need to study Rose and memorize her body, Harry," Dora said.

Rose giggled. Harry and Dora playfully glared at her, and she sobered up. But not before sticking out her tongue.

"When you can see Rose's body in your mind when your eyes are closed," Dora said. "Then we can move onto the next step. Begin, please."

As Harry began the _unenviable task_ in front of him, it was easy to see Rose was doing her best job not to acquire a full-body blush. About thirty seconds in, she wiggled her body unconsciously, either because she was nervous... or perhaps turned on by her brother checking her out.

"Please stop moving, Rose," Dora said, "It probably isn't making it any easier for your brother."

Harry nodded, then rolled his eyes when Hermione giggled on his bed. He cleared his throat and resumed concentrating on his task. It was strange, he realized. He had shagged her during two different evenings. He had seen her naked body a few times recently, and yet he never had really studied her or truly _admired_ her body.

He focused on the shape and size of her breasts. How her nipples were shaped – and how strange it was that they were different than his own. For some reason he expected their _nipples_ to be identical. He then focused on her parts of her body. The way her stomach was flat, and her waist was slightly curved, as were her hips. He wasn't sure whether or not her vagina was one of the parts that would come natural to him during Morphing, so he took care to memorize that. He twirled his finger to get her to turn around, which she did, and he studied the shape of her butt. Then he moved onto her legs, and feet, before going to her hands, arms, and shoulders. Then he finally moved to her face and her hair. This part was the easiest to memorize, because he had seen it every day. He memorized certain details. The color and shape of her eyes and eyebrows. The shape of her nose and lips. The eyes and hair were always the easiest for him to transform, so he wasn't _too_ worried about that.

Overall, it took nearly ten minutes for him to reach a point where he was satisfied he could memorize her. Then he closed his eyes.

"I assume you're ready?" Dora asked; he nodded. "Good. Focus on your sister's appearance. Every little detail. You've memorized her. Now visualize it in your mind's eye. Your eyes are closed, but that doesn't matter, now does it? Because in your mind, you should be able to see your sister's appearance perfectly."

Harry could not believe how easy it was. Was it because he was a Metamorph, and this was a lot more natural than he had assumed? Was Dora right about her theory, and he was just really good with visual representation? Or was he simply so in tuned to seeing his sister's naked body as of late? He didn't know. But either way, he could clearly see her in his mind's eye, as if he was staring at her with his own eyes.

Harry could barely hear Dora speaking; it was as if she was outside the tent. "Do not tell me when you can see your sister's appearance as if you were seeing her with open eyes. It would only break your concentration. As soon as you can see it clearly, allow your body to Morph. Do not force it. Allow it. Believe it is second-nature. As if this is something you do every day."

To a Metamorphmagus, Morphing various parts of one's body was quite easy once you were used to doing so. For Harry, it was his hair, eye color, and controlling the blush on his face. That all just came naturally. Allowing his body to Morph into a completely different appearance, another gender, wasn't all that difficult once you realized how similar it was to simply Morphing one part of your body. It was supposed to feel natural, and it was.

A shocked gasp from a familiar voice caused Harry to open his eyes suddenly. He turned to Hermione, and found that her mouth was open in an 'o', and her eyes were wide and searching as they roamed his body. Harry turned back to the mirror, and his eyes widened. An identical twin of his twin sister was staring back at him. He was a she, and she looked _beautiful._

* * *

 _ **(Girl!Harry)**_

Her first thought as she stared at her body, was that she hadn't consciously felt herself Morph from her normal form, into the girl form she was now. Which was strange for several reasons. The first was that she was now completely a girl, which was obvious. The second was that she was a few inches shorter than normal, and she was quite sure she should have felt that!

Third, there were certain parts of Morphing between genders that she was _sure_ she should have felt. Like her penis changing into a vagina. Like fleshy mounds of breasts growing around her nipples and forming to the shape they were now. Like her hair shooting backwards from her skull until it stopped around the middle of her back. And then there was the fact that she had _shrunk._ Only a few inches, but still! She knew she should have felt that!

 _I suppose that means my first cross-gender Morph in four years was a complete success!_ Harry thought to herself.

"Say something, Harry," Dora said, "I need to know if your vocal cords changed or not."

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Harry said; then she covered her mouth in surprise. She sounded exactly like Rose!

"I hope you're okay with that tone of voice, Harry," Dora said, grinning, "Because vocal cords are extremely difficult to change if you want a different tone of voice. Though I'm sure it will change back to your normal tone when you return to your boy form."

"I hope so," Harry said; then winced at the sound of her voice, "I do not want to sound like this as a boy!"

"It'd be funny," Hermione said, grinning.

"It'd be weird!" Rose exclaimed, "My voice coming out of my brother? No thanks!"

"Harry, for your sanity and mine," Dora said, "Remain standing where you are until you can change at least something on your body so you're not the identical twin of Rose."

"So I take it this means he was successful?" Hermione asked. "Or should l call you 'she', Harry? Damn this is confusing!"

"Refer to Harry as 'she' and 'her' when she's a girl," Dora said, "That will keep you, and the rest of us, sane, alright?"

Hermione giggled and nodded.

"I need to do one test before I can answer your first question, Hermione," Dora said. "Remain still for a few moments, Harry. I am going to perform a sort of diagnostic spell on you. It will let me know if you are – well – completely female inside and out."

Harry nodded and remained still. Dora pointed her wand at Harry, and performed a charm. Then she looked up and down Harry's body, seeing something none of the others could see.

"Well," Dora said, after nearly a minute, "As far as I can tell your Morph was very successful, Harry. So successful that, as alluded to, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the pair of you if you switched spots without me knowing. Bloody hell, Harry. I mean... I had hoped it wouldn't be too difficult, but – well – part of me wondered for a little bit if you'd look like Rose with a penis!"

"Oi!" Rose shrieked. "I do not need those kind of visuals, Dora Tonks!"

On Harry's bed, Hermione was shrieking laughter. Dora merely grinned. In the mirror, Harry saw one grinning Rose, and one annoyed looking Rose. And was surprised when she – Harry – was the one _grinning!_

"Rose, you may put your gown back on," Dora said. "Harry doesn't need to see you naked at the moment. If she wants to, she can look into the mirror and see for herself."

Harry rolled her eyes. Rose chuckled, then winked at Harry. She bent over near her twin, and picked up her gown. In doing so, she flashed Harry with a nice view of her pussy. She stood up straight and put on her gown, then joined Hermione on the bed.

"Dora?" Hermione asked. "When you were doing that diagnostic charm, did Harry – er – did she have a – er – did she have a hymen? Or were you not looking for that?"

Dora raised her eyebrows as she looked from Hermione to Harry. Then she grinned.

"I can confirm she does have a hymen," Dora said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Hermione wants to take her boyfriend's..." Rose paused and grinned, "or would that be _girlfriend's_ virginity before a boy, or a sex toy, gets a chance to."

"Technically, I would be using a sex toy, Rose," Hermione said; then she blushed, "I _cannot_ believe I said that with Dora in the room!"

Dora snorted. Rose giggled. Harry blushed, then she swore.

"Bloody hell," she groaned. "As a girl, I have a harder time controlling my blush!"

"It will get easier with time, Harry," Dora said. "You have to get used to your girl form. Later on, after your parents and friends meet this form of yours, we're going to see how easy it is for you to change back into your normal form. Then in a few hours... say... before dinner. You're going to change back into this form again."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"So we can see if this is a fluke or not," Dora said, "If you can change into your female form naturally. We won't be using Rose anymore as a visual representation. Why? Because soon, you're not going to look like her identical twin. We're going to change your eye-color, eyebrow color, hair color, and see how well you can use Morphing to change your hair style. Aside from that, you'll still look identical to Rose, just with different eye color, eyebrows and hair. For example, Rose has hazel-colored eyes, like your father. Obviously, you want yours to be different. Hermione, Rose, any suggestion on color?"

"Purple!" Hermione immediately suggested; Harry stared at her through the mirror's reflection; "If you don't like it, Harry, you could change it easily."

"There are different shades of purple, of course," Dora said, "I'll cycle them with my hair. Tell me when to stop."

She started cycling her hair color through different shades of purple. Harry stopped her at a shade similar to the color of robes Albus Dumbledore liked to wear.

"I like it!" Hermione said, approvingly; Rose nodded in agreement.

"Focus on the color," Dora said, "then focus on your eyes. This should be easy, even though you've never changed them to -"

Harry's irises changed from hazel to the exact shade of purple before Rose could finish her sentence.

"Excellent!" Dora said, grinning, "Eye color was always your easiest to change. What do you think?"

Harry looked at herself in the mirror, staring at her own eyes. She shrugged and nodded.

"I could get used to it," she said. "It is certainly unique."

"That it is," Dora said.

"I really like them, Harry!" Hermione said, "Beautiful!"

Rose nodded. "And if you ever get bored of the color, you could always – I don't know – change your eye color every time you Morph into this form."

Harry shrugged her shoulders, blushing slightly when her breasts jiggled a little. "I'll consider it."

"Do you want the same hair color as your normal form?" Dora asked.

Harry nodded. "For now. I could change it from time to time, like my eyes."

"Just don't change it to Rose's color!" Hermione said, glaring at her boyfriend/girlfriend, "I'll never tell you apart unless I look at your eyes!"

"Spoilsport," Rose said, giggling.

"Okay, jet black," Dora said, "You'll be changing your hair and eyebrows to match."

Harry nodded. She concentrated on exactly what she wanted her hair to appear. Then a moment later, her hair began to turn from auburn to jet black, starting from the top of her head, and down her flowing hair which reached the middle of her back. Then she stared at her eyebrows, and they changed to jet black too.

"Excellent!" Dora said, "And now for a rather embarrassing question. Do you want to be bare down there, or have a bit of hair?"

Harry looked at Dora questioningly, then she blushed when Dora's eyes looked down at her pussy.

"Oh!" Harry said, wincing at the squeak she made. "Er... no, I'm fine with no hair down there."

"Probably best," Dora said, "Easier to manage when you're using the bathroom, and taking a shower."

Harry gulped, realizing Dora was right. It was only inevitable that soon she would be using the bathroom and taking showers or baths while in this form. Especially when she was required to be a girl for twenty-four hours straight.

"Now," Dora said, "What to do with your hair? I suppose it could stay the same if you want. With your hair color, you're suitably different than Rose."

"For now, keep it like that, I think," Hermione said. "Later on, Rose and I can help you suggest different styles. We have magazines starring women models with hair of all different styles."

"You okay with that, Harry?" Dora asked.

"My hair has always been something I could easily Morph," Harry said. "So I don't need your tutoring with that. Besides, I'm not going to be in this form for very long."

"Long enough to dress into the outfit we brought for you," Rose said, "And introduce yourself to our family and friends."

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine with my hair for now."

"Good," Rose said; she picked up the green-and-gold bra and threw it at her twin, who caught it, "Time to put this on. I tried on mine before I put on my gown. It fit very nicely and felt quite comfortable. We have the same size of breasts, so you should be alright."

Harry stared at the bra then at her breasts in the mirror's reflection. From her place on the bed, Hermione groaned and proceeded to stand up.

"I'll help you, Harry," Hermione said, "But you best pay attention! I don't want to have to help you every time!"

Harry blushed and nodded. Then she listened to Hermione's instructions and carefully put the bra on her breasts. The hardest part – as she feared – was the buckle in the back. It was absolutely annoying. Just when she thought Hermione was going to give in and help, she was able to clasp the buckles together. Then Hermione tugged at the bra, and helped her arrange it so it felt comfortable. Harry blushed as she looked at her bra-covered breasts for the first time.

"Think you can put that on by yourself from now on?" Hermione asked.

"Er... I think so?" Harry replied.

Her eyes widened when Hermione yanked the buckles of her bra apart.

"Take it off and prove it to me," Hermione said; she narrowed her eyes when Harry's lips turned into a frown, "And don't look at me like that. Girls do this everyday! _I_ do this everyday! And my breasts are bigger! I don't want to hear no complaining, missy!"

Harry glared at her girlfriend for calling her 'missy', ignoring Rose and Dora's snickers. She groaned, then took off the bra. Then she cleared her throat, and proceeded to put it back on. It took about a minute, but she was successful.

"With practice, you can cut that time in half," Hermione said. "Put your knickers on. They're just like putting boxers on, I assume."

Harry walked over to the bed; thinking for the first time how weird it was to walk without a penis. She sat down on the bed, grabbed the green-and-gold knickers and proceeded to put them on. Similar to putting on a pair of underwear, or boxers. Simple enough! Knowing what the girls wanted her to do next, she grabbed her traveling bag and pulled it to her.

It felt heavier than she was used to. Had someone put a few bricks in it? She mentioned that.

"Harry, I told you earlier, didn't I?" Dora said, "You're not as strong as your normal form. Everything feels heavier. It will be one of the more difficult things to get used to when changing between genders. I do not suggest trying to change your muscle mass to make yourself as strong as your normal form. You'd probably screw yourself up! Just suck it up and get used to it."

Harry merely nodded as she opened the travel bag. Luckily, due to her haphazard tossing of the clothes earlier that day, the girls outfit was on the top. She grabbed the different articles of clothing, and blushed when she found there was a skirt, instead of shorts or jeans. She picked up the skirt and glared at Rose and Hermione.

"Just wear it, Harry!" Hermione said, "Rose and I have similar types of skirts for when we go to the match tonight."

"They're not much different than the skirts you'll be wearing for your schoolgirl outfits at Hogwarts, Harry," Rose said. "Actually, I think the skirts on those outfits may be shorter than that."

Harry sighed and nodded. The shirt, she discovered, was similar to the one Hermione currently wore – a flowery top with a low neckline. The socks were fairly similar to the socks she normally wore. Except they were longer. Hermione called them knee-high stockings.

"Goes well with skirts," she commented.

"No heels or anything?" Harry said, sort of sarcastically.

"No time for you to get used to them right now," Hermione said, "We'll leave _that_ training for later this week. After we buy you some that fit, of course."

Harry hoped her girlfriend was joking, but figured she probably wasn't.

Harry proceeded to get dressed in the girl's outfit. She needed a little help with the skirt, but once she figured it out, it was fairly easy. The shirt was simple, though the neckline was slightly embarrassing. She could see the top of the curve between her breasts showing above the neckline. The shirt itself was sort of tight, and her bra and breasts were pressing into it, which made her body look curvy. It was odd to think about. As a boy, she would find this very sexy-looking on a girl. As a girl, it was sexy, that was true. But it would take a while to get used to. She was _quite_ relieved when her trainers actually still fit. Then she realized they had automatic resizing charms on them. One size fits all. Good for her changing appearance.

"Stand up and look in the mirror," Hermione urged her on.

Harry did so. She made her way over to the mirror and admired herself, looking at the outfit and how it looked on her body. She had to admit that she looked _good._ It wasn't something she wanted to do _every day._ But if she had to do this on occasion... well, at least she looked really good. Attractive even. Sexy. Hermione asked her to twirl herself around, and she obeyed. As she did, she idly wondered what other boys would think about her. Such as Eli, or Neville. Those thoughts lasted as long as it took for her to stop spinning. Then she shook herself mentally, realizing exactly how silly she sounded.

She was a bloke most of the time, after all. She should not be thinking like that.

"You did very well, Harry," Dora said, "You look gorgeous by the way. Very hot."

Harry blushed and smiled. Then her blush deepened and smile widened at Hermione's next comment.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Hermione said. "We did well choosing this outfit Rose."

"We did," Rose agreed. "I mean... I do see me in your appearance, Harry. But with your hair and eye-color, you look different enough. But, Harry, do you know how long I've wanted us to look like _identical_ twins? Ever since I met Parvati and Padma. I remember asking Mum why the Patil twins looked identical and we didn't. I found it silly that something as different as gender stopped us from being identical. And then I met Fred and George, and they were blokes, and identical too. We're boy and girl twins – normally, I mean – and we're not identical. And now... aside from your hair and eye color... I really like it, Harry. It feels nice that we look so similar now, like twins should. Hermione and Dora are right, by the way. You look quite beautiful. I know it might sound silly for you to hear. But you do."

"Is this something you can get used to?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, then she blushed, "I-I mean – you know – when I have to – oh, you know what I mean."

Rose giggled. "You can admit that you like looking like a girl, Harry. As a Metamorph, it is supposed to feel natural in both genders, right?"

"She's right," Hermione said, "Harry, we know you're normally a boy. We know you're a male-oriented Metamorph. We also know that the form you're in right now, this body – it is something you're required to do a couple times a week. Luna said it best earlier today. Have fun with it. Be a boy, be my boyfriend, most of the time. But when you have to be a girl... embrace it."

"Would I be your girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Hermione placed one of Harry's hands in hers and pulled Harry around to face her. She licked her lips, hesitated slightly, before leaning in and kissing Harry softly on her lips. Harry gasped slightly at the feeling. Kissing as a girl felt different than as a boy. But it also felt really nice. She leaned into Hermione's lips, melting into the kiss. Before she could get lost in it, Dora cleared her throat, and Harry backed away.

"I'm – er – going to see if anyone has returned from the marketplace," Dora said. "Well done, Harry."

She winked at Harry, then proceeded to leave the bedroom. Rose walked over to Harry, looked at her a moment, then pecked her on the lips. Then she backed away, before Harry could even feel her sister's lips on hers.

"Wow," Rose said. "Er... I'm going to change back into my outfit. I think I'll put on my new bra and knickers set. Then we'll head outside so everyone can 'meet' you."

Rose smiled and left the room. Harry turned back to Hermione, who was staring at her, and biting her lip. It was at that moment, that Harry realized... Hermione was slightly taller than she was. Normally Hermione was shorter than her – when she was in her normal form.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Thinking about that kiss, I suppose," Hermione said. "Don't get me wrong, I liked it. I just... love kissing my boyfriend more."

"We don't have to kiss when I look like this, Hermione," Harry said. "I wouldn't mind -"

Hermione shut her up by kissing her again. They kissed for a few moments, before Hermione backed away.

"I'm quite okay with kissing my girlfriend too," Hermione said.

"I dare you to say that to someone who doesn't know I can look like this yet," Harry said, with a smirk.

Hermione laughed. "Maybe I will. It would get tongues waggling."

"I like when our tongues waggle," Harry said.

Hermione snorted in a very uncharacteristic, unladylike manner. "Well, if I had any doubts my Harry, my _boyfriend,_ wasn't inside this sexy girl's body, they are all washed away. You still say the same cheesy lines."

Harry grinned. "You think I'm sexy?"

"I think you're very sexy," Hermione said. "I'm still far more attracted to my boyfriend, though." Then she smirked. "Mostly because he has a penis."

"Hey!" Harry squeaked, sounding just like the girl she looked like.

Hermione merely laughed and pecked Harry on the lips again. A moment later, Dora opened the door-flap.

"Everyone is here but your father and Sirius," she said; then she grinned. "Ready to introduce 'the other Miss Potter' to everyone?"

'The Other Miss Potter'... Harry shrugged. Better than donning an actual girl's name. She could get used to it.

Harry turned from Dora to Hermione. Hermione merely gave her an encouraging smile. Harry gulped, then steeled herself, and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm ready."

She gripped her girlfriend's hand and walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I very much hope you liked this chapter, especially the Girl!Harry scenes. Was the transition from Boy-to-Girl Harry points-of-view hard to understand? Or did I do it right? I think I did. The only tough part is separating Girl!Harry with other girls when it comes to 'she' and 'her'. Ah well.**

 **Next Chapter: While Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora are in the tent, the others – aside from James and Sirius, who are at Lord Davis' – until they return halfway through the chapter – return to the three tents. We have another Eli point-of-view as he and Susan talk to Amelia about their relationship. Then Girl!Harry emerges from the tent. I'm planning a funny end to Eli's point-of-view when he sees Girl!Harry for the first time. Then we switch back to a Girl!Harry point-of-view, where we get the reactions of everyone. Sirius has a very amusing reaction!**


	10. Conversations and Introductions

**Chapter 10  
Conversations and Introductions**

 **Author's Note: Most of the first scene of this takes place while much of Chapter 9 is going on.**

* * *

Eli Black was walking alongside his mother, Amelia, and pseudo-sister Susan, as they made their way back to the three tents they were camping at. He was carrying a Bottomless Bag with his many purchases from the market inside. His Aunt Lily, Uncle Remus, the three Lovegoods and Neville Longbottom were also in the group. His father, Sirius, and Uncle James were, according to his mother, meeting with Lord Derrick Davis of the Noble House of Davis for reasons she did not give. According to Aunt Lily, Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora were back in the House Potter Tent. Though she didn't tell them why they had decided to leave the marketplace early, without Aunt Lily and the rest of their group.

The marketplace – Eli knew when he looked back at his memories of this day, there would be a few things he would definitely remember. He was _quite_ sure that the Quidditch World Cup Final would be the most memorable. But another memory he was sure to look back on was his visit to the Marketplace – first visit, because he knew it probably wouldn't be the last.

Eli wasn't the type of bloke who liked shopping.

Every time he visited Diagon Alley, he was there because of various boring reasons. The first, his parents wanted to go shopping and didn't trust him alone at home, even if Susan and the house-elves were there. So they usually dragged him along. The second was usually for school shopping, or clothes shopping, or both. And that was usually boring unless he was able to spend time with his friends while there.

Out of the five times he visited Hogsmeade the previous year, each of which he had gone with a date, four of them had gone badly. The other was a fun, successful date which he had ended up with a girlfriend in Lavender Brown. Though that relationship only lasted a month because he had been stupid. Most of the time when he was in Hogsmeade, he had been focused on impressing the girl he was with. But they usually only wanted to go shopping. After the initial visit to Hogsmeade – which he admit, was fun, because it was new, and he knew relatively nothing about the shops – shopping was mostly boring and repetitive. The same could be said for Diagon Alley.

But the marketplace on the campgrounds was new and exciting. There had been things to buy from several corners of the world. For the first time since his initial visit to Hogsmeade, he actually enjoyed shopping. He had bought several things. Not to mention the food he had purchased from three different restaurants or cafes was absolutely delicious. Between the food, and the souvenirs and memorabilia he had purchased, his money bag – which had a summer's worth of allowance – was nearly empty already!

Also, the company was excellent. Susan had asked him to escort her around the marketplace, which he had accepted. Ten minutes into visiting the market, they ran into Susan's best friend – and fellow Child of the Alliance – Hannah Abbot. She joined Eli and Susan while shopping, and Eli was happy to escort two beautiful young women. Sure they talked about girly things, most of which wasn't interesting to him. But they also brought him into their conversations quite a bit, which was nice. While he couldn't technically call his time with Susan and Hannah a date, he still considered it the best date he ever had.

Yes, he would definitely be going back to the marketplace, before he and his family left the campgrounds. Eli remained silent as he walked next to Susan, and listened to his mother and Aunt Lily discuss what the lunch menu would be for everyone. He had his fill of food from the marketplace, so he wasn't _too_ hungry. But hamburgers and chips did sound delicious. He'd at least have one burger, and a few chips just to be polite.

But food wasn't on his mind at the moment. Walking next to Susan brought thoughts about her to the front of his mind. He wondered if she still had plans to find some alone time with him so they could shag again. Or maybe she was waiting until they talked to his mother – her Aunt – about their intimate relationship. If so, he hoped that discussion was soon. Even though he _was_ dreading it, it was a roadblock that was stopping him from being able to shag Susan again! So he had no choice but want it to happen. He hoped Susan, or his mother, would spark the conversation first, because he had absolutely no desire to do so himself. He would willingly be a part of it, and speak his mind during the conversation. But he would not start said conversation.

 _Some Gryffindor I am,_ he thought ruefully, not for the first time.

Soon the group arrived back at the trio of tents.

"Please do not go into the Potter Family Tent," Lily said, "Harry and the girls are busy and probably do not wish to be interrupted."

Eli, once again, wondered what Harry and the girls could be up to. He wished he had Harry's Invisibility Cloak with him, so he could find out without anyone knowing, but Harry usually carried it on him, so that was a no-go.

"The hamburgers and chips are in the ice chest in my tent," Amelia said, "The grill should be in the kitchen as well. Could you please get them? I need to have a discussion with Eli and Susan I cannot put off any longer."

Eli and Susan exchanged looks, both wondering if it was time for the conversation they had been wanting to have since Amelia had woken them up that morning.

"Of course, Amelia," Lily said.

"Thank you," Amelia said, smiling at her friend; then she turned to her son and niece, "Your choice for our discussion, you two. Inside our tent, or at one of the picnic tables under privacy enchantments?"

"Picnic table is alright with me, Auntie," Susan said.

Amelia glanced at Eli, who simply nodded. She led the two teens to the picnic table outside their tent. Eli and Susan sat together on one side, and Amelia sat down on the other. Then she waved her wand around the table, casting privacy enchantments, before returning her wand to its holster attached to her arm.

"I wish to begin this conversation with an apology," Amelia said. "I'm sure you remember how your morning started, yes? Your bedrooms are your own private domains, and if I could go back to this morning, I'd simply knock on your door to wake you up, Eli."

"And what about when you went to my bedroom and did not find me there, Auntie?" Susan asked. "You would have eventually realized I was in Eli's room."

"That is very true," Amelia said. "I don't know what I'd have done. I'm not sure if I would have realized why you were in his room. But what I should have done from the start, was either knock on your door, Eli, or ask one of the elves to wake you up. What I definitely should not have done, was screamed at either of you. And for that I apologize. I was shocked, as you might understand. In my shock, I had panicked. In my line of work, that is a dangerous combination. I should have calmed myself down before I said anything to either of you. Then maybe we could have had this conversation _before_ we came here to the campgrounds."

"I'm not sure that would have solved anything immediately," Eli said. "I thought Susan was mad at me for some reason. She had left my room after you left, and didn't say one word to me."

"I would have – if I wasn't so upset at you, Auntie," Susan said.

Amelia frowned, but did not reply. She merely allowed Susan to continue.

"First, Auntie," Susan said, "You didn't let either of us explain when you found us in bed together. You just looked angry, and left the room. I had hoped you would have calmed yourself down by the time I saw you again. But you hadn't. Auntie, you have never ever been that mad at me. Yes, I stole a vial of your Contraceptive Draught. Yes, I should have asked you. But I couldn't. I didn't want to tell you what I was planning on doing. I was afraid you'd forbid me, or yell at me or something. I stole the Draught because I knew what I wanted to do, and – well, I knew I didn't want to do it _without_ taking the Draught!"

Susan sighed and looked at Eli, then looked back at Amelia.

"However," she said, "I suppose if I _had_ talked to you last night about it, I would have told you the same explanation I – and I'm sure Eli, too – wish to tell you now."

Eli shrugged and nodded. Amelia glanced back at forth at the two teens.

"I'm willing to listen now," Amelia said.

Eli glanced at Susan, and from the look she was giving him, he knew she wanted him to talk first. He inhaled and exhaled and looked back at his mother.

"As you know, Susan and I will be soon participating in the Free Use Experience at Hogwarts," Eli said, "Roughly a week ago, the reality of that hit me like a Bludger. You can't deny it, Mum, because you've said it yourself. I am my father's son."

Amelia smiled softly in amusement, but did not reply.

"My mind was on the various witches I would be – er – participating with in the Experience," Eli continued. "I've had one girlfriend, and all I did with her was snog her a few times. We weren't together long enough for anything else. I was sitting in my bedroom one day last week, cursing my inexperience when it came to... certain things with witches. And all I am thinking about is... I'm going to embarrass myself! I was a virgin, and I was horrified at the thought. All I could think about was... what will happen when I'm with a witch for the first time. I won't know what I'm doing! I'll embarrass myself, and ruin my whole reputation before I can even begin!

"So, I decided I needed to talk to somebody. Harry might have been a good choice, but it wasn't something I could write in a letter, or simply have a Floo discussion with. Dad and Uncle Moony – I suppose looking back, I should have talked with them. But my choice was the one person readily available for me to talk to, whom I was sure was in the same situation I was in: Susan."

Susan merely smiled at him, and this encouraged him to continue.

"I swear to Merlin, Mum," Eli continued, "A week ago, I had absolutely no intention, or any plans on doing what we did last night."

"Eli, I'm the one who initialized it," Susan said. "You didn't come in my room half-naked, with intentions to bed me, did you?"

"No," Eli said. "I just wanted a discussion." He looked back at his mother. "All I had planned on was talking to her. Hopefully she would give me some advice. It turns out we were dreading the same thing. How inexperienced we were. We were both nervous, and trying to calm each other down. But really, we didn't know what to think. In the end, we didn't get very far with the conversation. And over the past few days... we didn't talk about it at all. Again, I should have talked to Dad or Uncle Moony about it. But I was too nervous."

"In the days between that initial conversation and last night," Susan said, "I did a lot of thinking. Three days ago, I wrote a note to Hannah, and told her about what was going on. I told her about my conversation with Eli."

"You didn't tell me that!" Eli barked. "Is that why Hannah was looking at me oddly when the two of you come out of the bathroom at the marketplace? You told her about -"

He went silent when she glared at him.

"Yes," Susan said, "And she wasn't looking at you oddly. If anything, she was – " she blushed and shook her head. "Never mind. Not important right now. _Anyway,_ we exchanged a few letters back and forth. The last letter she wrote to me, she gave me a piece of advice. She said 'if you're worried you're going to be inexperienced, and Eli is worried about it too, then do something about it!'"

"Did she tell you to... be intimate with Eli, Susan?" Amelia asked.

"Don't blame Hannah, Auntie," Susan said, "She did suggest it, but by then I was thinking about it too. Her letter merely gave me the courage to go through with what I had been thinking. I nicked a Contraceptive Draught from your en-suite bathroom and took it before I went to Eli's room. I kissed him at one point..."

"I should have stopped you," Eli said.

"I told you already I didn't want you to stop, Dork!" Susan said, rolling her eyes. "I am very happy with what we did. I am not going to lie and say I'm not, Auntie. It was something we needed, so we could both feel better and stop feeling so insecure. Besides, who better to be my first time then the boy I've known nearly my entire life? The boy I grew up with. Who has been there for me all this years. The boy who is my best friend."

"That's Hannah," Eli said.

"My best friend who is a bloke, Eli," Susan said, rolling her eyes. "There was no better choice than you to be my first time. I would never take my choice back, and I'd do it again if I went back in time to last night."

"Yeah – me too, Susan," Eli said. "No one else. At least if I embarrassed myself, it was with someone who I'd done plenty to embarrass myself long before that."

"You did very well," Susan said, "You were very sweet and caring for me. I very much enjoyed it."

Amelia cleared her throat and the two teens turned back to her.

"While I wish the pair of you would have talked to me and your father about this," she said, "I cannot blame you for wanting to be there for each other at a time like this. I wish I had been in your position when I was your age. That I had somebody who I personally knew for my first time. But most of my friends back then were all women.

"If I had been a Gryffindor instead of a Hufflepuff, my first time might have been with Sirius, or one of his friends. But it was with one of the Hufflepuff boys in my year. We weren't friends, and he approached me just because he thought I was hot, and wanted to shag me. He was gentle for my first time, but he was also thrilled when he realized I had been a virgin. He was so sure of himself that he was going to show me a good time for my first time, that in the end... well, let's just say I avoided him whenever I could. I was intimate with him maybe... two or three more times, but that was only because when he approached me, I had no other offers by other guys. Take my advice. If you want to avoid certain people... make sure you have plans beforehand."

"I think we have that covered, Auntie," Susan said, "And if we don't... we could always be each other's back-up."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "So... last night wasn't a one-time thing?"

Susan blushed, and Eli simply looked down at the table so he could avoid his mother's eyes.

"We were – um – thinking we could practice with each other some more before we go to Hogwarts," Susan said, "And then at Hogwarts... occasionally when we don't have anyone else to go to."

"Eli?" Amelia asked.

Eli cleared his throat and looked up at his mother. "I agree with her, Mum. Whatever she wants. It is her choice."

Susan smiled approvingly at him.

"Well, I can't really find any faults there," Amelia said. "I now understand why the pair of you decided to be intimate with each other, and if you wish to continue, and practice before going to Hogwarts, I'll allow it. Just don't get all crazy about it. Your bedrooms only, you two, nowhere else. I don't care how public things might get at Hogwarts. You're not at Hogwarts yet."

"Yes, Mum," Eli said, "Thanks."

"Thank you, Auntie," Susan said.

"Don't thank me yet," Amelia said. "Susan, I should punish you for stealing that Draught, but as you said, it is better you had taken it, then not have taken it and still went through with your plans last night."

"I wouldn't have gone to Eli's room if I didn't drink the Draught, Auntie," Susan said.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow. "You had already made one bad decision in stealing the Draught from me. You seemed pretty eager to go into Eli's room and... be intimate with him."

Susan sighed. "I _probably_ wouldn't have gone to his room if I hadn't been able to take the Draught. I'll just say that."

"Alright," Amelia said. "I don't ever want to walk in on what I did this morning -" She raised a hand when the pair of teens opened their mouths, "- I am aware the pair of you were only sleeping. But what if you hadn't? Or what if I had come to your room to say goodnight while you were being intimate with each other? All I am saying is I want you to tell me when you decide to become intimate again. I understand how embarrassing that might be, but to me, that is punishment enough for not letting me know the first time."

"Okay," Susan said.

Eli couldn't believe this. His mother would _know_ when he and Susan wanted to shag? It was almost better to go to Hogwarts and the Experience unprepared than have to face that! _Almost._

"Alright, Mum," Eli said.

"Do you plan on doing anything sometime today?" Amelia asked; she smiled at the shocked looks on their faces. "I saw the looks you two have been giving each other on our walk back here. Besides, we have roughly six hours before we head off to the match. Anything could happen within those six hours. If I had been in your position at my age, I might have taken advantage of it. I tell you what. If I can't find the pair of you anywhere around the tents, and you haven't told me you're going into the campgrounds, then I'll simply assume you're in one of your two bedrooms – and I'll assume the pair of you are together. Okay?"

Eli and Susan were both lightly blushing, but they nodded.

"I'll put up some privacy enchantments around your bedrooms," Amelia said, "Any questions?"

"Are you going to tell Daddy?" Susan asked.

"I can't keep a secret this big from him, Susie," Amelia said. "I'll tell him, but I'll also tell him that you two have my approval and I've dealt with it all. I can't see him disapproving of this. Actually, he'll probably give you a slap on the back, Eli, and probably congratulate you!"

Eli chuckled. "Knowing Dad, yeah. Probably."

Amelia then smiled wryly. "Then he'd tell you not to hurt his baby girl, or he'd prank you so bad you won't even be able to think about girls for a while."

Susan giggled. "Knowing Daddy. Definitely. But Eli would never hurt me. Like I said earlier. He is the boy I trust most. Harry, Neville, Ernie and Terry too, sure. But Eli would – well, he'd probably do what Harry did to him for trying to snog Rose without permission."

Eli groaned. "He's still asking me how my nose is. And yes, I probably would! I'd probably punch myself before I would hurt her!"

"And that is why I am okay with you two practicing," Amelia said, with a smile.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Eli saw a group of girls emerge from the Potter Family tent. His first thought was why Harry hadn't joined the girls. His second thought... was who was that fourth girl with Rose, Hermione and Dora? Because she was really hot!

"Well," Susan said, giggling, "I didn't expect Harry to be brave enough to introduce us to _her_ before we got back to Hogwarts."

"Her?" Eli asked. "That black haired girl? Who is she? She's really hot!"

Eli couldn't understand why Susan was suddenly giggling, and his mother looked highly amused.

"What?!" Eli asked. "She is!"

"Eli," Susan said, "Remember our earlier conversation with Harry and the girls? He told us about that new law the Committee passed."

"He told you about that, huh?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Eli said, "He told us that because he is capable of cross-gender Morphing, then twice a week, he has to -"

He paused as everything began to click. Harry had the ability to Morph into a girl. He had to be a girl twice a week during the Experience. Aunt Lily had said that Harry and the girls needed some privacy, and now Eli was finally realizing why. That black haired beauty who had emerged from the tent with Rose, Hermione and Dora... was _Harry!_

"Finally figure it out?" Susan said, giggling. "You called your best mate hot!"

"Bloody hell," Eli muttered, as he stared at Harry's girl form with wide eyes.

Was it bad that he still found her hot, even though he knew she was Harry? Eli had absolutely no idea how to answer that.

* * *

 **(Girl!Harry – a couple minutes earlier)**

Harry inhaled and exhaled as she emerged from her bedroom. She couldn't believe she had agreed to do this. She was about to introduce this form to her family and closest friends. She wasn't sure how they would react. There were some people she was scared about more than others.

Her parents for one. She had never really been in any kind of female form in front of her parents. At least not when she could remember it. It was possible during her waves of accidental magic when she was younger that she had unintentionally Morphed between genders from time to time. But that would have been a very long time ago, and she couldn't remember. If she had, her parents had never really said anything.

Then there was her best friend, Eli. Harry didn't really know what to think about him. Would he react badly to his best _male_ friend looking like a girl? Sure, he now knew she was capable of cross-gender Morphing, and that she'd be in this form for two days a week at Hogwarts. But still... her best mate had never seen her as a girl. Then there was the entire opposite end of the spectrum. What if Eli was _attracted_ to her in this form? That would just be really awkward. While in her normal form, she had to spend several months a year in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory at Hogwarts with Eli. It would be truly awkward if Eli – or hell, any of her dorm-mates – found her female form attractive.

"You're thinking too much, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry jumped when she heard Hermione's voice; she turned to her girlfriend. "How can you tell?"

"You may have different color eyes, eyebrows and hair," Hermione said, "But you have Rose's face. I can usually tell when she's thinking hard about something."

"Maybe I should have picked a different appearance then instead of my sister," Harry said.

"And what is so bad about my appearance?" Rose asked, as she emerged from her bedroom and walked across the tent; she was once again wearing her outfit she had come to the campgrounds in.

"Nothing!" Harry said, smiling, "Nothing at all. Except you're wearing that Harpies jersey again."

"If I hadn't seen you Morph," Rose said, flatly, "I'd still know you were my brother under all of that, just because of your bad jokes and poor taste in Quidditch teams."

"Am I?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Can you still see your boyfriend?" Harry asked. "Will Eli and my other dorm-mates still be able to see _me_ when I am in this form? The real Harry?"

Dora chuckled. "You're worried they're going to find this form of yours attractive and hot, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?" Harry asked, "They're my dorm-mates! I sleep in the same room as them for most of the year!"

"You could always sleep in our dormitory if the boys flirt with you too much," Hermione teased, grinning.

"Oh, ha ha, Hermione," Harry said, "Very funny."

"You'll never know how Eli, your dorm-mates, or – hell – everyone else will react to you," Rose said, "Unless you let them see you. So come on... let's go introduce the other 'Miss Potter' to everyone."

Harry inhaled and exhaled, then nodded. She followed Hermione and Rose out of the tent, as Dora tailed behind them. As she looked around at her group of friends and 'extended family', she felt like everyone was staring at her. Then she realized they weren't staring at her... not yet at least. They were just acknowledging the fact that four girls had left the tent. And then gradually, they started doing double-takes as they realized the fourth girl was someone they didn't recognize.

 _How many realize it is me?_ Harry thought, _How many realize I look like Rose, except a few differences?_

Harry decided it was best if she focused on certain people there instead of everyone as a group. Her father and Uncle Padfoot didn't seem to be there. Perhaps they had gone and met with Lord Davis?

Eli Black was sitting with his mother and pseudo-sibling, Susan. Harry noticed Eli was looking at her strangely. It appeared he didn't seem to realize who she was. Auntie Amelia and Susan seemed to realize however, because they were now talking to Eli. They seemed to be behind privacy charms, because their conversation didn't carry. However, Harry could tell Eli was now coming to a sudden realization who she was. His wide eyes of shock revealed that much.

Harry looked around for her mother, and found her standing near a grill, with a few hamburger patties cooking on it. Lily smiled at her, waved her wand at the grill – obviously wanting it to cook on its own – then she walked over to Harry.

"I was wondering if you would introduce us to this new form of yours," Lily said. "It might embarrass you to hear this, but you look very beautiful. Of course, you've always been pretty in your girl form."

Harry was confused. "Er... you never saw me in my girl form when I was training with Dora, Mum."

"You don't remember," Lily said. "Of course you don't, you were rather young. You were around three or so when your accidental magic started going haywire. Let's just say that my twin babies were identical in every way for three straight days at one point. And for the next few months until your magic started calming down, it became unpredictable whether or not you'd be a boy or girl when I came to wake you up in the mornings."

Harry blinked and stared at her mother. "Why didn't you and Dad tell me this?"

"We thought you might react badly," Lily said. "After all, once your magic settled down, you were always a boy. Your dad and I told each other we wouldn't tell you until you embraced your feminine side."

"I wouldn't exactly call this embracing," Harry said.

"Either way, I figured this was the right time to tell you that story now," Lily said.

"Did anyone else besides you and Daddy know?" Rose asked.

Rose looked at Dora, and so did Harry.

Dora shook her head rapidly. "Nobody ever told me that story! Though it might have been better if I had known during your early training!"

"We didn't even tell our friends," Lily said. "We sort of realized that, unconsciously, Harry, you didn't want anyone except for us to know. Do you know _why_ you Morphed back into your boy form after those three days in which you were an identical twin girl to Rose?"

Harry shook her head.

"I think you must have heard we were inviting the Blacks and your Uncle Moony over for something or other," Lily said. "Because the day you turned back to your boy form, was the day our friends were coming over to visit. That basically told your father and I you wanted to keep it a secret. Even though you couldn't tell us yourself. Ten years later, I'm seeing my twin girls together again."

"Don't get too used to it," Harry muttered.

Lily chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it, Harry. You are still my baby boy, no matter what you look like."

Harry blushed, cursing her Morph which caused her to blush easier. "Thanks, Mum."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," Lily said. "I take it this is going to be your permanent female form? No changes to it?"

"Possibly eye color and hair color from time to time," Harry said.

"But you'll still look identical to your sister aside from that?" Lily asked; Harry nodded. "Good. I very much approve. How long will you remain in this form?"

"I would suggest until you finish lunch, Harry," Dora said.

Harry's mind immediately went to the kind of 'lunch' Rose wanted. Then she realized Dora meant actual lunch.

"Er.. why?" Harry asked.

"Long enough for me to know whether or not you're going to suddenly revert to your normal form," Dora said; then she grinned wickedly. "I don't think you want to suddenly be seen wearing girl's clothing when you're a boy."

Harry blushed and glared at Hermione and Rose when they snickered.

"Oh," she said, "Er... alright."

"Good," Dora said, "By the way, Lily. I've already suggested this to Harry, but perhaps you could enforce it to make sure it happens. Sometime between tomorrow and September 1st, Harry needs to remain in this form for an entire day. Just so she can get used to this body of hers. After all, she'll be required to be a girl two days a week."

"The day we have our 'girl's day out' shopping trip," Lily said. "It likely won't be tomorrow. But we can arrange a date anyway."

"Excellent," Dora said. "On that day, Harry, you'll need to Morph into this form as soon as you wake up, and not Morph back until you go to sleep. Not even to bathe or use the bathroom."

Harry groaned. Unfortunately her mother noticed this.

"Harry," Lily said, "She's right. You know she is. I'll make sure it happens, Dora."

"So will we," Hermione said, motioning between herself and Rose, who nodded.

"Traitors," Harry muttered.

"I'm going to work on lunch," Lily said, "Harry, go ahead and let everyone else meet your new girl form. I imagine your father and Sirius will be back soon."

Harry merely nodded as she glanced over at Eli, who was still staring at her. When he saw her looking, he blushed pink and looked away. Harry rolled her eyes. Great. Her best mate was attracted to her girl form. Lily walked away, and before Harry could make a decision who to talk to first, Remus approached them.

"Hello, Harry," he said, smiling.

"Hello, Uncle Moony," Harry said. "I know, I know. I'm very pretty."

Remus smiled wryly. "While you are quite pretty, I decided I'd leave such compliments to the ladies around here. Frankly, I'm just wondering how you're handling it."

Harry snorted. "Come to me when you have to learn how to put a bra on."

Remus smiled softly as the girls around Harry snickered.

"Yes," Remus said, "I can imagine that, for someone who has never had to do such things, would take some time to learn. I'm sure soon enough it will be as simple as putting a shirt on. But Harry? Look at the bright side of this."

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"You'll only have to wear a bra two times a week," Remus said.

"And most of that time I reckon it will be off more than it will be on anyway!" Dora joked.

"Dora!" Harry groaned, as other girls snickered _again._

Remus coughed. "I suppose there is that – er – bright side too. Always look at the bright side of life. I've told you that many times in your young life."

"Thanks, Uncle Moony," Harry said.

"I will let you talk to your other friends," Remus said, then he smiled. "Though I am very much looking forward to your father and Sirius – ah – 'meeting' you."

Harry laughed at the thought of that. Remus walked back over to the table he had been sitting at, and Luna hurried over, dragging Neville along.

"H-Harry?" Neville asked, blinking as he looked at her.

"Yes, it is me, Neville," Harry said.

"Wow," Neville said, "Well... er... brilliant?"

"I'm still Harry, Neville," Harry said, "Still your friend, god-brother and dorm-mate."

Luna cocked her head to the left, as she looked at Harry. "Don't you mean god-sister?"

Hermione, Rose and Dora snickered. Harry blushed again.

"You're very beautiful, Harry," Luna said. "I absolutely love your eyes. Is that a natural eye color?"

"Nope," Harry said, "Rose and Hermione chose it for me."

"They chose very well," Luna said, "Does this mean you'll come to my sleepovers now?"

"I'll – er – think about it, Luna," Harry said.

"Alright," Luna said. "Just remember. No boys allowed. You're invited, though. But not _him_. Please let him know that."

Harry blinked. She figured out long ago she would never truly understand the blonde girl. This was just another reason why.

"I'll be – er – sure to do that, Luna," Harry said.

"Thank you," Luna said. "Did you know Eli is staring at you?"

"Is he?" Harry asked; of course she knew; she was just trying to deny it.

"Personally," Luna said, in a stage-whisper, "I think he's trying to decide whether you're a girl, or a boy in girl's clothing. I think maybe you should let him know which is true. Your answer to that, however, is entirely up to you. Come, Neville. Let's not crowd Harry any longer."

"Er... I'll talk to you again soon then," Neville said, awkwardly, before being pulled away by Luna back to the farthest picnic table where Luna's parents were sitting.

Harry felt like protesting when Hermione took her hand and pulled her toward Eli, Susan, and Aunt Amelia. The privacy enchantments around the picnic table – which had been up for whatever reason – had now been removed. Amelia was the first to greet Harry.

"Harry," Amelia said, smiling, "You sure you want to look so beautiful? Boys won't be able to help but want to approach you."

Harry was quite sure her Aunt was joking with her. She decided to take a joking stance in hope to break the ice with whatever was going on with Eli.

"I'm sure my good friend Dork over there will protect little old me," Harry said, grinning.

Susan laughed, obviously realizing Harry's intentions. "I'm sure he will. Right, Eli?"

Eli blinked at Harry, then cleared his throat and grinned. "Yeah – er – definitely! Whatever you want, mate!"

Harry refrained from rolling her eyes. She was going to have trouble with Eli in the future. She just knew it!

"Well, then," Amelia said, grinning, "As long as you have a brave young man like him around, I guess neither of us don't have anything to worry about."

Yep. Her Aunt was definitely joking with her.

"You do look quite beautiful, you know," Amelia said. "Just like your sister. Good choice with the different eye and hair color though. Your poor parents wouldn't know how to cope if you looked exactly like your sister. Thinking of following in your father and Uncle's footsteps as Aurors, Harry?"

"Maybe?" Harry asked; she hadn't ever really thought about it.

"Could use another Metamorph Auror like Dora in the future," Amelia said. "You two would be excellent partners in undercover work."

"I'll – er – consider it," Harry said.

"You do that," Amelia said, "I'm going to go help your mother with lunch."

Amelia walked away from the table. When Hermione and Rose sat down at the table, Harry decided she should too. Unfortunately as soon as she did, her skirt hitched up her legs. She blushed and straightened it out. Hermione, unfortunately, had noticed her predicament.

She snorted a giggle. "Just something you're going to have to get used to as a girl. Especially at Hogwarts where we'll be wearing skirts in our school outfits."

"I'm sure you'll be happy to help her," Dora said, as she sat down next to Eli (Susan was on his other side). "Along with several other things she'll have to get used to when she's in this form."

"Of course I'll help you, Harry," Hermione said.

"Me too," Rose said.

"If you need any advice from me, Harry," Susan said, "Feel free to ask."

"Er... I have a question," Eli said; he blushed when the girls at the table looked at him, "Why are you referring to Harry as 'she' and 'her'?"

"How would you feel if we called you by feminine pronouns, Eli?" Dora asked.

"But Harry's not a girl," Eli said, "I mean he – she – you look like a girl now, but – ah, bugger."

"No, Harry isn't a girl," Dora said. "But neither is he a bloke."

Dora rolled her eyes when Eli looked at her as if she was mental.

"Harry is a Metamorphmagus, Eli," Dora said. "Because Metamorphs are capable of becoming both genders, we're technically known as the 'third gender'. Yes, it is confusing. But trust me. When Harry looks like this, she's a girl. When Harry looks like the boy you know him as, he's a boy. Harry's not a boy who looks like a girl. Harry's a Metamorph who chooses to look like a boy... _most_ of the time."

"But Harry was a boy from birth, wasn't he?" Eli asked.

"Metamorphs choose their optimal gender inside their mother's womb," Dora said, "Which is why Harry looked like a boy at birth."

"I just think he didn't want to be identical to me," Rose said, with a half-pout. "If he chose to be a girl from birth, we'd have likely always been just as identical as the Patil twins."

"Until I got annoyed with looking like my bratty sister and changed my hair and eye color," Harry said, sticking out her tongue.

Rose huffed and glared playfully at Harry, while the others chuckled. Harry, though, noticed that Eli was still looking at her on occasion... more than most of the others. She sighed, deciding she needed to do something about this.

"Eli," she said, "When I am back in my normal form, we'll talk about this... man-to-man. Alright?"

This seemed the right thing to say. Because Eli stopped staring at her so often.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sirius Black announced loudly, as he and Harry's father strolled toward the tents.

"So," Dora said, grinning, "How long do you think before James and Sirius realize Harry's in her new girl form at the moment, and that this girl isn't simply one of our new friends?"

"Probably as long as it takes for them to realize their son and godson is not present at the current moment," Hermione said.

Harry laughed and watched as James and Sirius approached their wives.

"Something smells delicious," James said. "Ooh, yum. Hamburgers. Perfect camping food."

"We're not technically camping, James," Lily said.

"We have tents, and a grill," James said, "I call that camping."

He looked around at the picnic tables and frowned as he noticed something.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Lily asked, "Oh, he's – ah – not feeling all like himself at the moment. I'm sure he's quite fine."

Harry rolled her eyes at her mother's bad joke as Eli and the girls around the table snickered.

"Hold up," Sirius said, "I count one extra girl. Who is the new girl?"

"A new friend the girls met in the marketplace," Lily said, "I – er – forgot her name all of a sudden. Young lady! Come over here. I'd like you to meet somebody."

Harry grinned and stood up from the table. She walked over to her parents and Aunt and Uncle. James did a double-take as he looked at her.

"You look familiar somehow," James said.

"I should," Harry said, grinning, "You've known me since I was born."

"Technically you met her when she was about three," Lily said. "Surely you remember dear. Accidental magic...?"

James looked back at his wife, then turned to Harry. His eyebrows raised, and he spluttered.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Hi, Dad," Harry said, grinning.

"Pup?!" Sirius asked, his eyes wide as he looked at her; then barked a laugh. "Damn, you look hot. I – I mean – I did not mean it like that!"

"Down, doggy," Harry said, grinning.

"Huh," James said, "I don't know how I didn't catch it right away. After all, you did say you were going to train your Morphing. And you look like Rose, except -"

"Different eye and hair color," Harry said, nodding. "I was her identical twin until I altered my eyes and hair."

"You're going to have to beat the boys back with a stick, Harry," Sirius said.

Amelia chuckled. "I basically told her the same thing. You should have been here when your son saw her for the first time. He called her hot."

Harry groaned. Her father snickered, then winced when Harry glared at him.

"It isn't funny," Harry said, "I've been catching him staring at me."

"Should I talk to him and tell him to stay away from my little girl?" James asked, grinning mischievously.

"Dad!" Harry yelped, glaring and blushing at the same time.

"I'm just playing with you, sweetheart," James said, "Say? How long are you going to be in this form?"

"Until after lunch probably," Harry said. "Why?"

"Lord Davis is hosting a luncheon at one-o-clock," James said, "Some important members of the Department of Magical Games and Sports will be there. He wants to talk to them about a big event happening at Hogwarts... aside from the Free Use Experience, of course. He's invited Houses Potter and Black-Bones to the luncheon as well."

"Apparently, Amelia," Sirius said, "Lord Davis has heard rumors that there hasn't been one lick of discussion about Auror presence and security for the event at Hogwarts."

Amelia raised her eyebrows. "I know the event you're talking about. Neither Rufus nor I have been contacted to discuss Auror presence at Hogwarts during the event."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Dumbledore," James said, "Remember the last time the DMLE and Auror Department got involved at Hogwarts. He threw a huge fuss."

"I wouldn't put it past the old coot to try to work his way out of having Auror presence during the event," Amelia said. "I am guessing Lord Davis wants at least myself and the two of you there to discuss Auror presence with the Games and Sports crew?"

"Indeed," James said. "What say you, Lily? I can't imagine we'll have to be there very long."

"We should be finished with lunch in time to head to Lord Davis' tent," Lily said. "Alright, we can go. Lord Davis was kind enough to invite us and it sounds as if it was a last minute invitation."

"It was," James confirmed.

"What say you, Harry?" Lily asked. "Do you think you and Rose will want to go?"

Harry knew such an event would delay her plans for Rose's 'lunch', and her – er – plans with Dora. But she was curious about the event.

"Will Lord Davis mind if we bring Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it," James said, "He did say 'the more the merrier', after all."

"Invite Dora too," Amelia said. "I have an idea how we can include her in on the security plans."

"Discuss it with Eli and the girls," James said. "If you decide you don't want to go, you don't have to. I'd even suggest going as you are now, but... I imagine you don't want so many people to know about this form yet."

"Definitely not," Harry agreed.

"Go on and discuss it with Rose and your friends," James said.

Harry nodded and returned to the picnic table.

"So...?" Hermione asked. "How did your father and Sirius react?"

From Hermione's question, Harry realized her girlfriend and friends must have been polite and hadn't been listening to her conversation her parents, Uncle Sirius and Aunt Amelia.

"Shocked, but they like it," Harry said; deciding not to mention Sirius calling her 'hot'. "But that isn't important. Listen up..."

She told everyone at the table about Lord Davis' luncheon with the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and that Lord Davis had invited Houses Potter and Black-Bones. Harry also informed Hermione and Dora that they would be invited too.

"They were being rather mysterious about the 'event'," Harry said, "But I guess we would find out more about it if we attend."

"Sounds really interesting," Hermione said. "I'd like to go. It sounds fun."

"Yeah," Rose said, "I imagine Daphne, Astoria and Tracey will be there too."

"Well, if Amelia invited me," Dora said, "I am in."

Eli and Susan agreed too. Harry turned and caught her father's eye and gave him a thumbs-up. He nodded and replied with a thumbs-up of his own. It was official, they were going to attend Lord Davis' luncheon.

* * *

 **Whew, this is a long chapter! The introductions just kept coming! I very much hoped you liked this chapter. I had fun with it.**

 **There might be one more scene in an upcoming chapter with Girl!Harry in it, before the Quidditch World Cup/Campgrounds Storyline finishes up, but I'm not sure. If not, then she'll return during the Girl's Day Out' shopping trip day where Harry has to remain in his girl form for the entire day.**

 **Next Chapter: Harry Morphs back into his male form. Rose wants her 'lunch'! We learn what Amelia has planned for Dora. And Houses Potter and Black-Bones, as well as Hermione and Dora, arrive at Lord Davis' luncheon (however the meeting won't happen until the following chapter.)**


	11. Lunch And Luncheon

**Chapter 11  
Lunch And Luncheon**

 **Warning: Incest; Oral Sex**

* * *

"Dora?" Amelia Black said, "May I speak to you for a moment? In private?"

Dora Tonks – full first name Nymphadora, but _never_ call her that! – swallowed the piece of hamburger in her mouth and looked up at the director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – and one of her future bosses.

"Sure, boss," Dora said.

She popped the last chip in her mouth, then waved her wand at the empty foam plate in front of her and vanished it. No need for trash cans, when a simple spell vanishes said trash into oblivion. She stood from the picnic table she was sitting at, and followed Amelia inside the Black Family Tent. They sat down in two of the chairs in the small sitting room.

"I assume Harry talked to you about the luncheon Lord Davis has planned?" Amelia asked.

"Sure," Dora said, nodding, "He – er, she – er, _Harry_ said you had personally invited me to the luncheon yourself. Said he didn't exactly get specifics from you, Sirius or James though."

"Lord Davis is meeting with members from the Department of Magical Games and Sports," Amelia said, "to discuss an event beginning at Hogwarts starting the eve before Halloween. Have you ever heard of the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yeah, sure," Dora said; then her eyes widened. "They're bringing it back? Really? Didn't a lot of people die the last time the Tournament happened? Which is why it was canceled?"

"That is what I recall too," Amelia said, nodding. "From what Sirius and James tell me, Lord Davis personally wants to make sure that doesn't happen again, which is why he is hosting the meeting."

"Why is he hosting it here and now?" Dora asked. "Seems an odd time and place."

"According to Lord Davis, it is the perfect time and place," Amelia said, then raised an eyebrow. "Especially since he wants to make sure certain people couldn't attend said meeting."

"Like who?" Dora asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," Amelia said; Dora's eyes widened, "Yeah, I know. But apparently Lord Davis heard it through certain rumor mills that because the Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts, that Dumbledore feels he should have final say and decision-making in _everything._ Instead of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Lord Davis feels Dumbledore's been making poor decisions, and he wants to know what those decisions are. Frankly, from what Sirius and James just told me earlier, I agree with Lord Davis about Dumbledore's poor decision-making."

"What did they tell you?" Dora asked.

"Dumbledore seems to have missed out on one specific key point to hosting an important event at Hogwarts," Amelia said. "Security. There hasn't been _any_ discussion with either myself nor Rufus Scrimgeour about placing any kind of security personnel at Hogwarts for the Tournament."

Dora now had an idea about why Amelia personally wanted to talk to her. But... she wasn't an official Auror yet. Only an Auror-in-Training. Unless...

"Is that why we're having this conversation?" Dora asked. "You want Aurors-In-Training, whom are in our final year in the Corps, to be the security personnel?"

"Maybe I'll send a few of your fellow Aurors-In-Training as part of the team," Amelia said, "But no. A team of current Aurors in the Department will be sent. Enough that we can afford to send anyway. No, I have another possible role for you to play. This role will take several months. You would begin from September 1st, to the last day of term at Hogwarts in late June. If you do well, you'll be instantly promoted into the Department. Trainee Auror Tonks, I am asking you to go undercover as a student in Hogwarts. You can pick what age you wish to be, and which year _and_ House you wish to be in. Basically you'll be acting as a one-year transfer student."

Dora's mind went into overdrive as she considered the possibilities. Her first real undercover role in the field! She had been training for these things but she had never had anything as serious as this before! As a Metamorphmagus, she could appear to be basically any age she wanted to be. However... her mind went straight to the role she wanted.

"Fourteen years old," Dora said, "Fourth year. Gryffindor."

Amelia gave her a knowing smile. "Is this because of Harry?"

Dora blushed. "It will allow me to help Harry with his girl form if he needs me to. Do you believe I should be a volunteer in the Experience then?"

"It would make your role more believable," Amelia said.

"Will that be legal?" Dora asked. "I'm twenty ma'am. The boys I'll be with will be fourteen or fifteen."

"It crosses some morality lines, to be sure," Amelia said. "But as I said, it would make your role be more believable. You could say you were home-schooled, for example. And your parents are so supportive of the Experience, that they're placing you in Hogwarts so you can be a part of the Experience."

Dora nodded. "I might be able to work with that."

"You'd be alright with that, yes?" Amelia asked, "Being with these boys even though they are a few years younger?"

Dora blushed lightly. She couldn't exactly tell Amelia she had plans that afternoon to _bed_ Harry. So, in a sense, she _was_ alright with being with boys that young. She decided on a neutral, diplomatic answer.

"If it strengthens my undercover identity," she said, "I'll do whatever the role requires of me. What is my mission?"

"Two important missions," Amelia said. "As a student, nobody would expect you having a role in investigating any possible threats toward the tournament. I think you might agree with me when there are a lot of untrustworthy types amongst the student population at Hogwarts. Back when I was a student, we called these types 'Junior Death Eaters'. Anyone of these types could want to cause trouble for the Tournament."

"Then why is it my choice for which House I want to be in?" Dora asked. "Wouldn't you like me to be in Slytherin – where the likeliest of 'Junior Death Eaters' are?"

Amelia sighed. "As much as that would be ideal, you would be a target inside Slytherin. Especially as a volunteer for the Experience. No, you'll be better in Gryffindor. Harry and the rest of the Children of the Great Alliance would include you in their group. Anyway, that is your first important mission.

"The second is... well, you'll join the Aurors stationed there if they ever have to take any action. You would have to report to one of the Senior Aurors with updates – two or three times a week – about anything you may have heard going on around Hogwarts that might seem suspicious. More details will come between now and September 1st. _However._ Very few people outside of the DMLE and Auror Department – and, I suppose, a few of your friends, the Children of the Great Alliance – will know your mission or your real identity."

"So the Department of Magical Games and Sports won't know?" Dora asked.

"No," Amelia said, "I won't be mentioning this at all during Lord Davis' luncheon. We'll only be talking about security presence."

"I see," Dora said. "Even if the Magical Games and Sports crew don't accept security presence -"

"I want you there anyway," Amelia said, smiling. "Correct."

"I accept the mission, ma'am," Dora said.

"Excellent!" Amelia said, "Take a couple of days to decide on your appearance, name, back-story. All those details. Then meet with me. I'll take care of everything else."

"Yes, ma'am," Dora said, "So I can tell Harry, Rose, Eli, Susan...?"

"Anyone you feel you can trust with this information enough that they won't give it away," Amelia said. "Besides, I reckon you're going to be close with that group inside Hogwarts anyway, so they would probably figure out who you were before too long anyway. And I'm sure some of the boys – Harry, Eli, Neville – would feel better to know exactly who you are if they have to... approach you in the Experience."

"You're probably right about that," Dora agreed.

"Well, I believe that is all I need of you at the moment," Amelia said. "Feel free to speak your voice if you wish to comment during the luncheon meeting with Lord Davis and the Games and Sports crew."

"Yes, ma'am," Dora said.

"I want your undercover profile in two days or less," Amelia said.

"I might have it for you before I leave the campgrounds, ma'am," Dora said.

Amelia raised her eyebrows. "That would be excellent if you can achieve it."

"I'll do my best, ma'am," Dora said, "Thank you for the opportunity."

"Given your talents, you're the only one I _could_ approach for this mission, Trainee Tonks," Amelia said, with a smirk. But I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this when it is so available."

"Of course," Dora said, "But thank you anyway."

"You're welcome," Amelia said, "You're excused."

Dora thanked her boss again, and stood, then exited the tent. She started thinking about the details for her undercover role. As she did, she noticed Harry was no longer at the picnic table. She must have wanted to get back to her normal form.

 _Shame,_ Dora thought, _She makes a very cute girl!_

Dora grinned privately as she noticed Rose Potter head into the Potter Family Tent with a mischievous look on her face. Dora had a feeling she knew exactly what the young witch was going to do. Something about 'lunch'...

Lucky girl.

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile...)**_ _  
_ **  
**It was nearly half-past-noon when Harry stepped back into his bedroom after he had finished his meal, and stripped out of the girls clothes. He was standing in front of the body-length mirror which was still in his room, and had just Morphed back into his normal form. It felt really good seeing his normal face again. And the fact that he no longer had breasts, and his cock had returned to its rightful place.

He had been in his girl form for over an hour between the initial Morph into an identical twin of his sister, to finally returning to his bedroom after lunch. Lunch had been an okay affair. The hamburger and chips he had were delicious, as was most of his mother's cooking. After everyone had gotten used to seeing him in his female form, the novelty of it all had died down, at least for the moment, and normal conversation had resumed. Harry and his friends had discussed their time in the marketplace, and discussed what they had bought while there. It was a unanimous decision that everyone had loved the marketplace.

After the initial awkwardness Eli had toward Harry's female form had gone away, Eli had been able to have conversation with Harry without blushing or staring too long. Harry still needed to have the man-to-man conversation with him about the whole thing, but he figured it could wait until after Lord Davis' luncheon.

Harry was about to turn back to his bed, set on dressing back into the outfit he had worn all morning prior to his Morphing, when he heard a tapping sound on the bedroom door-flap. He walked over to it, held it slightly open, so only his head poked through and found it was Rose.

"Oh, good, you're back to you normal form," Rose said, "Can I come in?"

"Rose, I'm naked," Harry said, "I was just about to get dressed."

"Then I'm not too late!" Rose said, grinning.

Harry spluttered as Rose pushed past him and into his room. Harry sighed and shut the door-flap, then turned to his sister.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Have you already forgotten?" Rose asked. "I want my lunch!"

Harry didn't need to think too hard to figure out what she meant. "Can it wait until after we get back from Lord Davis' luncheon?"

"I don't want to interfere with your plans with Dora," Rose said. "She wants it to happen after the luncheon."

"Really?" Harry raised, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Rose said, "But I want my lunch now. Don't worry, I won't take too long. Then you can get dressed and outside before Mum and Daddy come in and look for you. Hermione's promised to delay them if needed."

Harry sighed and smiled. "Fine."

Rose squeaked and grinned. Then she knelt onto the floor of the bedroom and sat on her haunches. Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Stand before me, and I'll kneel before you and suck you off," Rose explained.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, then sighed and moved to stand in front of her. Rose situated herself so that she was kneeling before him. She grasped his cock with her hand and started stroking him.

"This position you're in," Harry said, looking down at his sister, "It is very submissive of you, you know."

Rose shrugged. "I imagine this will be a common position for us at Hogwarts. Yes, I said 'us'."

"On my knees in front of boys while I'm in my girl form," Harry said.

"Yeah," Rose said. "This kind of thing could happen anywhere at any time. Even the girl's bathrooms."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I was headed to the bathroom once – er – I think it was in April," Rose said, "I went into the bathroom, and right there in front of one of the stalls, a bloke was there, leaning up against the wall, and a girl was kneeling before him, like this, giving him a blow-job. She was definitely a fourth year. He might have been a fifth or sixth year. The bloke... he saw me and grinned at me. And he said... 'Kneel down on the floor next to this one, pretty girl. You can be next after her.' I told him I was thirteen. He seemed disappointed, but he told me 'I'll see you next year then'. I immediately left after that.

"Later that day, I saw the fourth year girl. And I asked her if she had planned on meeting with that guy. She told me 'no'. She had been going to the bathroom, and had finished up, then found him leaning against the wall with his pants around his legs. Apparently, he grabbed her hand, pulled her to the floor, and she had no choice but to blow him. She said she had never met him before. He wasn't in her year, apparently. So yeah, don't go to the bathroom alone in your girl form. Someone could be waiting for you to blow them."

Harry frowned as he watched his sister continue to stroke his cock.

"Did you get the name of this guy?" he asked.

"Harry, he mistook my age," Rose said, "It was a common mistake."

"And that last comment he made?" Harry asked.

"I doubt anything will come out of it," Rose said. "Harry, if he meant any harm to me, he would have probably told me to kneel down on the floor anyway, even after I told him my age. He was just another bloke taking part of the Experience, and when he saw me, he thought I was old enough. That's all. It could have happened to anyone, and I'm sure he's not the only one who made that mistake about girls thirteen or younger. Do you honestly believe I'm the first person to walk in on students taking part in the Experience? Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't. Especially last year! Everyone besides you on the Quidditch team was fourteen and older!"

Harry blushed. "I might not have seen it, but I have heard things after Quidditch practice and matches. They were probably just careful around me because I was thirteen."

"Hmm," Rose said, grinning, "I might just have to try out for Reserve Chaser this year."

Harry rolled his eyes. Rose merely giggled. Then she leaned in toward his cock, and brushed her tongue up the underside it. Her eyes looked into his as she continued licking his cock from stem to tip a few times. Then she wrapped her lips around the tip and proceeded to swallow him. Even though she could swallow him whole, she kept her hand around the stem of his cock to make it easier to pleasure him. Harry hummed at the intense feeling. This was a new experience for him. Neither Rose nor Hermione had knelt before him to give him a blow-job. It was always in bed.

He could see why blokes favored this position. The girl on their knees in front of him, worshiping his cock. If he was that kind of bloke, he'd have felt a kind of power over his sister. But he wasn't that type. He loved his sister, she was his first best friend, and his equal since the day they were born.

All he felt was the love she had for him as her mouth and tongue pleasured him. She then decided on a new approach. She stroked the bottom half of his cock, while sucking and licking on the top half.

Rose's strategy was familiar to him. Hermione had done this on his birthday, and when she gave him oral one time prior. She hadn't been able to swallow him whole until she had practiced oral with her dildo. Before that, she could only go halfway. So she, too, had stroked the bottom half she could not reach. There was one major difference between when the girls did it this way, instead of taking him all in their mouth. Due to the double assault with her mouth and hands, Harry usually only lasted half as long.

Suffice it to say, roughly five minutes after Rose had taken him in her mouth, he felt his orgasm coming. He moaned his sister's name, and that was the only warning she had. She rose her mouth until only the bulbous tip was between her lips, and Harry's orgasm unleashed at that moment, spraying his seed in spurts between her lips. Harry's eyes widened as he watched his sister's cheeks gradually bulge, as if she was a squirrel storing nuts.

Soon, she backed away, but his orgasm wasn't finished. He sprayed one last spurt, which landed across her nose and cheeks. She looked straight into his eyes and opened her mouth, revealing a mouthful of his white, creamy seed. Then she swallowed it in two gulps. She brushed her hand against her face, cleaning his seed from it, and sucked it from her fingers.

She stood up and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back, but she backed away before it could linger.

"Thank you for lunch," Rose said, grinning. "I'll see you outside."

"Mmhmm," Harry said; he was still coming down from post-orgasm bliss. "Love you."

Rose giggled. "Turning into a girl turned you sappy. Love you too, Harry. Hurry up. I expect we're leaving soon!"

Harry playfully glared at her for that 'sappy' remark. She merely chuckled and walked out of the bedroom. He rolled his eyes and muttered about bratty sisters, before proceeding to sit down on his bed. He dressed back into his Quidditch jersey and cargo shorts, relieved that there wasn't a dress code for the luncheon. When he finished getting dressed, he headed back outside. Everyone who was attending the luncheon with him was waiting for him.

"There you are," Lily said, "You took your time. I was just about to come and get you."

Harry couldn't figure out a witty remark that wouldn't give away _why_ he had taken so long. So he merely murmured an apology, which his mother thankfully accepted. When Lily turned away from Harry, he glared at his sister. The brat's only response was to _lick her lips._ He couldn't believe she had dared to do that! After all it was _her_ fault he took so long. Not that he didn't enjoy the reason behind the delay. Even then...

Vowing revenge, he took his girlfriend's hand and they followed his family and 'extended family' and started the journey toward Lord Davis' tent. James and Sirius lead the way since they knew where to go.

* * *

The trip to Lord Davis' tent took roughly ten minutes for Harry, his family and friends to reach. Halfway through the trip, Harry discovered Dora was being uncharacteristically silent, merely listening to the conversation that Harry, Eli and the girls were having.

"You haven't said much since we left the tents, Dora," Harry said, "Something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Dora asked, "Oh. Just thinking about something the boss – Amelia, I mean – asked me to do. She's given me a special undercover mission even though I'm in my last year of training. In fact, she's replacing my final year of training with this mission."

"Oh," Harry said, "Well, if it is a mission, then I won't ask what you'll be doing."

"Actually," Dora said, looking over her shoulder at Amelia, who was talking to Lily – Sirius and James were leading the pack, "She encouraged me to tell you and our friends, in the Children of the Great Alliance. Oh, and you too, Hermione, I guess. The mission has to do with the event coming up at Hogwarts, which will be discussed during Lord Davis' luncheon. Amelia wants me to – er – go undercover as a student at Hogwarts, to uncover any possible wrongdoings students amongst the list of 'usual suspects' may be trying to do. This event is going to be big for International Magical Cooperation and Relations, so I'm sure you can imagine why Amelia, and the Ministry of Magic doesn't want anything to go wrong."

"'Wrongdoings'?" Hermione asked. "Like what?"

"That's the thing, Hermione," Dora said, "There aren't any specifics to this, except for – possibly – trying to sabotage the upcoming event. Anyway, Amelia said it is my decision what my appearance, name, age, and Hogwarts House will be. So – well – Hermione, Rose, I'm going to be your new dorm-mate this year!"

The teens gasped and looked at Dora in shock and awe.

"You're going to be our age – a fourth year in Gryffindor?" Rose asked.

"Yep," Dora said. "When I get around to deciding my appearance, I'll look like I'm your age. Right now, I'm thinking I'm going to be a forgotten cousin of mine – A Black daughter. I need to talk to Sirius and my mother about possible ideas about that. But yeah. I'll be a fourth year transfer student. I'll only be there for a year. Part of my back-story is that my parents want me to... volunteer in the Experience to see how it is. They would be _very supportive_ of the whole Experience thing."

"So you're going to be volunteering for the Experience?" Hermione asked. "Is that legal? You're twenty! Amelia's allowing this?"

Dora shrugged. "She said that – and I quote – 'it crosses some morality lines', but she also told me it would make my undercover role be more believable. It wouldn't be the worst thing I could possibly be doing. One of my trainers at the Corps had several ideas for possible undercover missions I could do in the future. Posing as a child under the age of ten in order to uncover and arrest members of child prostitution rings, and save the children – that was just one of the ideas they had for me."

Harry stared at Dora. Amelia had said he'd do good in the Auror Department with his skill as a Metamorphmagus. Would that be something he'd be doing if he chose that career?

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "That's – well, I can see how that would probably work. But... _bloody hell_!"

"Bloody hell indeed," Dora agreed. "So yeah, I'll be your fellow fourth year Gryffindor student this year. Only the Children of the Alliance, the DMLE and Auror Departments, and a few choice Professors will know about it."

"So none of the boys outside the Alliance will know you're actually twenty," Susan said, "And you're participating in the Experience?"

"Like I said – crossing morality lines," Dora said. "It is something that happens a lot in my line of work. Ask your Auntie, Sirius and James about that."

The teens went silent after that, and merely followed James and Sirius as they made their way to Lord Davis' tent. Fifteen minutes after they left their trio of tents, they arrived. A wizard whom Harry assumed was Tracey's father, the Lord Derrick Davis, was greeting wizards and wizards as they made their way into the tent, many of whom were dressed in semi-formal attire. Harry winced as he looked at his own outfit, wishing he had brought something a bit more formal to the campgrounds.

Lord Davis smiled when he saw the new arrivals. "House Potter! House Black-Bones. You've come! Thank you for attending on such short notice."

"When my husband and Lord Potter informed me of one possible topic during your planned meeting, I could not refuse, Lord Davis," Amelia said, "Neither Albus Dumbledore or the members of the Magical Games and Sports contacted me about security presence during the event. If Scrimgeour has heard anything about it, he hasn't told me – if that is the case, I'll give him a piece of my mind."

Lord Davis chuckled. "I'd pay to see that, Director Black. Feel free to bring up the topic yourself during the meeting. I'd love to see my – ahem – honored guests wriggle around while trying to respond."

"I will do that, Lord Davis," Amelia said, "Thank you."

"Lord Davis," James said, "If I may introduce you to my family. My lovely wife, the Lady Potter."

Lord Davis bowed slightly and smiled at Lily. When James introduced the twins, Lord Davis' eyes widened momentarily, and Harry fought to restrain from rolling his eyes when he caught Tracey's father glancing at his scar.

"Harry's girlfriend and plus-one to your luncheon – Hermione Granger," James introduced, following introductions of his wife and children.

"Tracey's spoken highly of you, Miss Granger," Lord Davis said, "You've certainly changed her mind about Muggleborn since she stepped into Hogwarts. I'd say that is a very good thing."

"Thank you, Lord Davis," Hermione said, politely "It is nice to meet you, sir."

Sirius introduced Eli and Dora, while Amelia introduced her niece.

"Head on inside, then," Lord Davis said, "There is a smaller table for the teens to sit at – Tracey and the Greengrass sisters will be sitting there. My Lords and Ladies, feel free to see at the larger table with my other honored guests. Miss Tonks, you may choose either table. There is a large buffet inside. Feel free to grab a plate of anything you want. Oh! Except for the alcohol, young ones! Plenty of butterbeer for you!"

Harry followed his father and Sirius into the tent with the others. At first glance, the tent looked just like the Potter Family Tent, only... bigger. The main area was definitely larger – maybe simply expanded for the luncheon? There was one long table for the adults stretched across the sitting room/dining room, while large circular table was placed nearby.

"You know," Eli said, "We didn't get any dessert for lunch. I think I'll grab a plate of those options."

"Mmm, me too!" Rose said.

Harry decided to refrain from saying Rose had her 'dessert' already. All the teens walked over to the buffet where they grabbed plates and took a few dessert items, as well as bottles of butterbeer. Then they made their way over to the circular table where Tracey Davis and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were sitting. Dora decided to sit with them too.

"Thank goodness you're all here," Daphne said. "Nobody else decided to bring their children along. We feared we were going to be alone at the table."

"When Dad and Uncle Sirius invited us along, we could hardly say 'no'," Harry said. "We're excited to hear about this... event... that is going on."

"Your father didn't tell you about it?" Tracey asked. "We were told earlier today. The Ministry decided to bring back the Triwizard Tournament, and Hogwarts is hosting it."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and shock, as did Hermione, Rose, and Susan. Eli merely grinned.

"Wicked!" Eli said, "That will be awesome!"

"Awesome?" Hermione echoed. "Everything I've read about the tournament tells me it is dangerous! Several people died last time! Champions and spectators. And a hostage or two whom were used for one of the tasks."

"Which is why it has been canceled for a very long time," Daphne said. "But yeah, they're bringing it back."

"Father knows all about the history of the Tournament," Tracey said. "He knows how dangerous it was. That is exactly why he's hosting this luncheon. He wants to know what is going to happen, and see if he can influence some – ah – changes to it."

"There is one specific person who won't be here though," Daphne said, "Lord Davis is hosting this meeting today, here and now, for one major reason. So Albus Dumbledore won't stick his long, broken nose into it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked; frowning at the disrespect shown for the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"According to Father," Tracey said, "Dumbledore seems to believe that, since Hogwarts is hosting the tournament, that every little detail of the Tournament must be made and finalized with the approval of Dumbledore himself."

"Dumbledore's approval," Eli said, "Instead of the Department of Magical Games and Sports?"

"Exactly," Tracey said, "Today, Father is hosting this luncheon so that he can make sure the Department will make decisions without Dumbledore sticking his nose into it."

"Surely the Headmaster won't want anything to go wrong during the tournament?" Hermione said.

Tracey snorted. "Let's discuss your opinion on that when this meeting is over, shall we?"

Hermione merely frowned. Harry didn't know what to say to her. His parents had told him that they used to look up to Dumbledore. But as they told him and Rose, it was Dumbledore's decision which placed the Potters in that Godric's Hollow Cottage, instead of Potter Manor, which was far more protected. Voldemort couldn't have easily gotten past the Potter Manor wards and enchantments as he had with those on the Cottage. It would have likely taken an hour or two, and by then, James would have gotten his family out of there – or back-up would have come by then. Either way, Dumbledore's decision to advise the Potters to move to Godric's Hollow almost cost the family their lives.

Ever since then, Dumbledore hasn't been too high on the Potter's list of people they implicitly trust with their lives. Because of this, Harry could see why Dumbledore could possibly be an untrustworthy voice in the decision-making for an event such as important and dangerous as the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry's reverie was broken as he caught sight of Lord Davis step into the tent. The luncheon meeting was about to begin.

* * *

 **I NEARLY had Albus Dumbledore enter with Lord Davis, but I didn't for reasons. The first, is that Lord Davis planned this meeting to a point where Albus wouldn't hear about it happening. The Games and Sports crew simply believe they're at a luncheon, because Lord Davis is celebrating the Quidditch World Cup. They're quite wrong.**

 **Dumbledore is similar to canon in this story. He is simply misguided, and he keeps secrets from almost everybody, and information to himself. He believes his decisions are more important than anyone else's and rarely lets other people's different decisions override his. (His letter to Harry may have seemed contradictory to this, but... well, I won't go into that right now.)** **  
**  
 **Because I can predict one of the possible topics for comments I am going to be getting because of this chapter, I'll say this. YES, I am including this undercover storyline for Dora simply because it adds one more character into the fun and games of the Free Use Experience. That is exactly why I am doing it. At least I'm giving her a believable story arc to go along with it.**

 **Also, that part where Dora talks about "posing as a young child to uncover a prostitution ring" was inspired by an arc in "Return of the Marauders" by TheLastZion.**

 **Next Chapter: The Triwizard Tournament meeting. Things are uncovered, changes are made, and new decisions are decided. Without Dumbledore present, or Barty Crouch, Senior (because he's... busy, as is canon GoF). Or any other tournament officials outside of the Games and Sports.**


	12. Bagman The Blustering Buffoon

**Chapter 12**

 **Bagman The Blustering Buffoon**

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter begins a couple minutes before the previous chapter ends.**

 **Warning: Canon bashing; Mild Character Bashing: Albus Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman.**

James Potter sat down at the long dining table, while his wife, Lily, joined him on his left, and Sirius and Amelia sat down on his right. He looked around at the other guests, most of whom were members of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He found it rather interesting that, aside from the teens who had accompanied him, the only other youngsters in attendance were the three who had accompanied Lord Davis to the Quidditch World Cup.

As James looked up and down the table, he recognized many faces, but if asked, he wouldn't be able to put name to most of them. There were maybe three or four whom he were familiar with because they were members of the Wizengamot, but most he had merely only seen at the Ministry of Magic, while strolling through the Atrium, or riding the lifts. The only one he could put a name to was Ludo Bagman, whom was sitting across from him. He only knew Bagman's name for two reasons: one, the man was the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and two, the man had been a former professional Quidditch player for the Wimbourne Wasps. James had seen the man play when he was a child and teen.  
It was Ludo Bagman who addressed him first. He seemed surprised to see him.

"Lord Potter, Lord Black, Director Black!" Bagman said, "I had no idea you would be here."

"Sort of a last minute invitation by Lord Davis," James said, with a polite smile.

Even though James knew who the man was, and liked him in his Quidditch days, these days James merely thought the man was a pompous buffoon. Bagman was addicted to gambling, but had been very careful to only do legal gambling. There were some inside the Auror Department and DMLE who wanted to catch the man doing something illegal, just so they wouldn't have to deal with the buffoon at Wizengamot sessions. Three of those people were sitting at the table next to each other – himself, Sirius and Amelia.

"I see," Bagman said, "I had no idea you were friendly with Lord Davis. Say, you haven't seen Bartemius Crouch today, have you? I seriously need to talk to him before the Quidditch final begins, and I cannot find him. He didn't tell me where his tent was. As far as I can tell he's either busy... or he's avoiding me. I most certainly hope it isn't the latter!"

"I have not seen him," James said, "But if I do, I will be sure to point him your way."

"Thank you, Lord Potter," Bagman said, "That would be most helpful and kind of you. You know... I am putting together a healthy, innocent round of bets for the Quidditch match this evening. You wouldn't be interested in placing a bet or two, would you?"

"I'm not a betting man, Mr. Bagman," James said. "I'm just here to spend time with family and friends, and watch a good match."

"Of course, of course," Bagman said, "Well, if you change your mind before we leave..."

Sirius and Amelia declined when Bagman offered them the same request. He looked most put out.

Lord Derrick Davis stepped into the tent with the last of the apparent guests and pointed them to the buffet table. He went over to the buffet table himself and put together a plate.

"Blast," Bagman huffed. "I had thought Bartemius would have come for this luncheon. Unless Lord Davis did not invite him." He raised his voice, as Lord Davis walked near them at the table. "Lord Davis? Did you invite Bartemius Crouch to this fine luncheon?"

"I did indeed, Ludo," Lord Davis said, "But he hasn't arrived yet, and it is now one-o-clock, the scheduled time I posted on the invitation to start the luncheon. If he arrives late... I would not mind. But he'll be missing out on some good discussion before he does get here."

"I wish I knew what the bloody hell is going through that man's brain right now," Bagman said, with a scowl. "He's important to this event, and he should be here. Especially since this luncheon is celebrating such a fine event."

"Ah, yes," Lord Davis said, "I'm afraid that is not the main reason for this luncheon."

Bagman and those who heard him – aside from James, Lily, Sirius and Amelia, who knew the 'main reason' – looked positively confused. It appeared Lord Davis had not told any of the Department of Magical Games and Sports _exactly why_ they were here.

Lord Davis made his way to his seat at the head of the table. He kissed his wife, the Lady Eleanor Davis, on the cheek, and she smiled and sat down. He remained standing, and tapped a spoon on the glass in front of him. That silenced everyone at the table.

"Thank you," Lord Davis said, "Thank you all for attending this fine luncheon. To begin, I would like to raise a toast. First to my lovely wife, Lady Eleanor, who has been working for the past few hours to put together this fine buffet we're dining on. And she did so without the help of our house-elves. That was her choice, not mine! Second, to the finals of the Quidditch World Cup. To Ireland and Bulgaria! May both teams have the best of luck and may the best team win!"

He raised his glass and everyone else raised their glass or bottle – depending on their choice of drink – in toast as well. Lord Davis took a seat.

"I must apologize to everyone in attendance today," he said, "I'm afraid I have not been very open with my intentions for hosting this luncheon. I invited the Department of Magical Games and Sports – as well as some representatives of the Auror Department and DMLE -"

He smiled and nodded at James, Sirius and Amelia – the three of them respectfully nodded back.

"- so that we may discuss a topic that I feel needs to be voiced," Lord Davis continued. "Voiced by people other than a few choice members of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, as well as a few other choice representatives. The main topic of this luncheon is, of course, the Triwizard Tournament being hosted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Most members of the Department of Magical Games and Sports looked absolutely shocked that the Tournament would be discussed. Ludo Bagman was the first to speak up.

"Lord Davis, my friend," Bagman chortled. "Surely this is not the time and place for such a topic -"

"It is the perfect time and place, Ludo," Lord Davis said, with a smile, "The key representatives of your Department, the Department behind the Triwizard Tournament, are all here, are they not?"

"That is true," Bagman said, "But there are other representatives behind the Tournament. Minister Fudge makes some decisions, of course. Bartemius Crouch -"

"I invited Bartemius, Ludo," Lord Davis reminded the man, with another smile.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Bagman said, "He should definitely be here!"

"Why, may I ask?" Lord Davis said.

"Because he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school hosting the event!" Bagman said. "He makes many decisions regarding the Tournament -"

"Yes, so I have heard," Lord Davis interrupted him. "Tell me, Ludo. How many decisions and suggestions has Albus Dumbledore shot down? How many of those decisions and suggestions has yourself and several other voices behind the Tournament considered to be very important?"

Bagman opened his mouth, then closed it after a moment. There were a few murmurs from Bagman's fellow Department members. They seemed to realize Lord Davis had a point.

"DMLE Director Black, thank you for attending this luncheon," Lord Davis said, "I believe you have something important to add to the point I made?"

"Indeed, Lord Davis," Amelia said, "Mr. Bagman, please tell me this. Why have I not been contacted by yourself or other representatives of your Department, regarding security presence at Hogwarts for the Tournament? And have you contacted Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour about it? Because if you have, he has not spoken to me about it."

Bagman stammered for a moment then cleared his throat. "The topic of security presence had been brought up during a few meetings regarding the Tournament. Dumbledore – he – ah – he said it was not prudent for security presence. He said he was going to handle it."

"How?" Amelia asked. "How was he going to handle it?"

"He – ah – he -" Bagman stammered.

He looked to a young lady next to him. James guessed she was his assistant. He whispered something into her ear. After a moment, she shook her head and whispered something back. Bagman went very pale and turned back to Amelia.

"Albus has said nothing to me or my Department regarding how he will handle security presence," Bagman said, frowning.

"Uh-huh," Amelia said, flatly. "Can you think of why he has not?"

"Perhaps he is still working on it?" Bagman said.

Several of Bagman's fellow Department members scoffed and chortled. Bagman turned from pale to red-faced as he glared at several of them.

"When did he tell you that he was going to handle it?" Amelia asked.

Bagman whispered to the lady next to him. She whispered back and Bagman frowned.

"That would have been in the middle of July," Bagman said.

"Middle of July?" Amelia echoed. "That's a long time for him to be considering such things without telling you any of his decisions. Something tells me he isn't going to consider it _at all._ Would you like to know why I am thinking that?"

Bagman frowned and nodded.

"Halloween, two years ago," Amelia said, "Hogwarts had a crisis on its hands. A cat had turned up Petrified and was hanging by its tail a torch on the wall, in the middle of a corridor at Hogwarts. Written in blood on the wall next to the cat were the words: 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.' Do you know who told me about this event happening?"

Bagman paled and shook his head. Amelia pointed to the circular table where the teens were sitting.

"My niece, Susan and my son, Eli," Amelia said. "Harry and Rose Potter wrote their parents. How many letters did I, my office, or the Auror Department receive from Albus Dumbledore or his staff about the event? _Absolutely none_! In fact they looked shocked to see us, when I, and Senior Aurors Black and Potter stepped into the Great Hall during breakfast and demanded to speak to Albus about the Chamber of Secrets! Albus had _no intention_ on telling the DMLE or Aurors about it!

"During our discussion, he continued to try to deny involvement of the DMLE and Aurors, insisting he was handling it! Of course, he told me nothing about how he was going to handle it. Oh? And those letters we received. My niece and son, and Lord Potter's children were _lucky_ to send them out. Because minutes later. – according to my niece – Dumbledore _locked down_ the Owlery, so the news of the event would not get out!"

Bagman turned pale again, and looked horrified. As did several others at the table.

"Considering this information," Amelia said, "Do you believe Albus is going to handle the security presence at all?"

Bagman stuttered and shook his head slowly.

"Yeah," Amelia said, "I doubt it too."

"Which is exactly why Director Black, and Senior Aurors Black and Potter are here," Lord Davis said. "So that one of the topics we can discuss is security presence during the tournament. Without Albus Dumbledore interfering and telling us that he will handle it himself. In fact that is another reason for this meeting. I want you, Mr. Bagman, and these fine members of your Department to discuss the Tournament with us, without Albus Dumbledore interfering. Then, maybe, we can figure out how to save the Tournament, before Dumbledore's interference ruins it for us!

"Mr. Bagman, do you want to be responsible for Hogwarts, the British Ministry of Magic, and the British Wizarding society being the laughingstock of the magical society all across the world? We'll never host the Tournament or another Quidditch World Cup _again_! I am hosting this luncheon as a concerned citizen about Great Britain's reputation and the harm that may come to it. Also I am concerned about the fact that Hogwarts is host to half of our society's children and hosting a Tournament which has killed Champions, hostages and spectators before! Let us prevent all of this."

There were murmurs of agreement and glasses raised as well.

Bagman cleared his throat. "Well, alright then. I think we can do that. I'm not sure what good it will do. I mean, any decisions made today has to go through the other representatives and decision-makers. Dumbledore -"

"Let us handle Dumbledore, Mr. Bagman," James said.

Lily, Amelia, Sirius and Lord Davis nodded.

Bagman merely nodded in return. "Al- alright then. Where do you wish to begin?"

"If I may, Lord Davis?" James asked, "There is something I feel is very important."

"Of course, Lord Potter!" Lord Davis said, "Go right ahead."

"Bertha Jorkins, Mr. Bagman," James said. "I'm the lead Auror investigating her disappearance. What role did she have before her unfortunate disappearance?"

"She was my personal secretary, Lord Potter," Bagman said, "After her disappearance was reported, and the investigation into it began, I hired Sophia here as a – hopefully temporary replacement."

He pointed to the young lady next to him.

"How much did she know about the Triwizard Tournament?" James asked.

"Oh dear," Bagman said, chortling, "Sometimes I feel she knew more than me! She was, after all, responsible for keeping my notes about the meetings and keeping my schedule ready. She attended every meeting we had. Up until her disappearance. Before her disappearance, we had made our final decisions on the three tasks which will take place. And the decision that the Goblet of Fire will return as is tradition. Why do you ask?"

"Because I fear all that information she knows has now been intercepted," James said.

As his fellow members of the Department gasped and looked horrified, Bagman paled considerably. He opened and closed his mouth many times, before clearing his throat.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Classified information at the moment, Mr. Bagman," James said. "I can tell you this. There is clear evidence that points to the possibility of Miss Jorkins being _kidnapped_ by Dark wizards with connections to Great Britain. Considering what you just told me, she held enough information about the Tournament for Dark Wizards to take advantage of and cause all sorts of trouble!" He looked at Bagman's personal secretary. "Sophia, I believe you'll be happy to know your current job will likely last for a while. I'm afraid all signs, at the moment, points to the fact that Miss Jorkins might very well be dead."

Sophia paled, as did Bagman.

"Frankly put, Mr. Bagman," James said. "If she had all the information about the three tasks. They need to be changed. Completely and immediately!"

"I'm – ah – not sure that can be done, Lord Potter!" Bagman said, "It took us months to come up with these tasks. The Tournament begins almost two months from now!"

"Then I suggest you cancel the Tournament completely," James said, simply, before sipping on his butterbeer, and wishing he chose something stronger.

Several gasps were heard around the table. Bagman spluttered, spittle coming from his lips and dripping into his food.

"Now see here, Lord Potter!" Bagman exclaimed. "We can't just –!"

"You see here, Mr. Bagman," James said. "Which sounds worse? A Champion or a spectator – or several - dying during a Task. Or you and your team of decision-makers coming up with different tasks altogether?"

Bagman opened his mouth, then immediately closed it and frowned.

"Excellent," Lord Davis said, "I'm sure before this luncheon ends, we can throw around ideas for new tasks. To begin, how about you tell us what the original tasks were going to be?"

Bagman sighed in resignation and leaned back in his chair. James listened as Bagman described the planned first task. His eyebrows raised when Bagman said the word "dragons". He was slightly relieved when the Champions wouldn't have to actually face and defeat the dragons, but they'd have to get past them and retrieve a fake egg. That made the hairs on James' neck stand up, and he wasn't the only one.

"Nesting mothers?" Lily asked. "The Champions would be facing _nesting mothers_? Do you know how dangerous nesting mother dragons are? Dragons are dangerous anyway, but _nesting mothers_?"

"The tasks need to be exciting, Lady Potter," Bagman said, smiling; then he frowned. "But I admit – nesting mothers was not my idea. Dumbledore said -"

"It was Dumbledore's idea?" Lily asked. "Of course it was."

"He said his Care of Magical Creatures Professor gave him the idea!" Bagman replied, "That convinced the rest of us."

"Rubeus Hagrid is the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Mr. Bagman," Sirius said. "The man may be gentle and caring. But he severely underestimates magical creatures. To him, a nesting mother dragon is as harmless as a baby kitten!"

"Well, we couldn't have eggs be in the Task without adding nesting mothers!" Bagman defended himself and the idea, "The Champions had to retrieve the fake egg from the nest that had other eggs -"

"And what if those eggs got harmed? Smashed?" Hermione asked, from the table.

"Young lady," Bagman said, frowning, looking harassed that a young witch dared speak during a meeting like this.

"Dragons are a species that are already dying out, sir!" Hermione said, "Putting actual dragon eggs at risk simply to put on a good show? Barbaric!"

James smiled as the other teens around the table nodded firmly in agreement. Bagman frowned and cleared his throat.

"I suppose we'd have figured out a way to protect them better," he said, softly. "The fake egg, the golden egg, was the most important part! It had a key piece of information for the second task. A riddle that the champions would have to figure out to get a hint of what would happen in the second task."

"And the first task?" Lady Eleanor Davis asked. "What hints would the Champions get for that?"

"None!" Bagman exclaimed, grinning; then he winced and frowned when he saw the glares on several faces. "Dumb – I – I mean it was thought that bravery in the face of the unknown would be a fine idea!"

"Dumbledore came up with that?" Lord Davis asked, then snorted. "Only a Gryffindor would come up with something like that!"

James frowned at the insult to his House, but decided he had to agree with the man.

"Are you telling us," Amelia asked, "That _none_ of the Champions would know they are facing Dragons until they see the Dragon?"

"They'd be told minutes before their task began!" Bagman said.

"And you don't see an issue with that?" Amelia asked. "Facing dangerous, deadly creatures with little previous knowledge about them? How would _you_ like to face a dragon with little warning? Maybe we should bring a dragon in and have you face it!"

"Maybe have you participate in all three Tasks, Mr. Bagman," Sirius said. "Former Wimbourne Wasp Ludo Bagman, participating in the Triwizard Tournament right beside the three Champions! The publicity it would bring!"

Bagman flushed. "I-I could never be able to – in my dizziest daydream -"

"And yet you expect three students to face such a task you would _never_ do?" Lily asked.

Bagman sputtered and sighed.

"Make sure the Tasks you decide upon are something _you_ would have liked to compete in yourself, Mr. Bagman," Amelia said. "Is that so difficult?"

"Tell us about the second task, my good man," Lord Davis said.

A few minutes later, after Bagman finished, James snorted. Loudly.

"Where to begin," James said. "How would you decide who gets picked for hostage?"

"The Yule Ball," Bagman said. "The Champions' dates. Or... possibly a family member."

"Dates?" James asked. "What if the Champion's date was somebody they asked to the ball, simply to have someone to go to the ball with? Not their romantic interest? Does that sound like someone they would dearly miss?"

"Which is why I suggested family members," Bagman said. "Dumbledore suggested someone closer to the Champion's age. People with whom the audience members – the students – would feel more... connected to. The Yule Ball would take place in the Great Hall, in front of these students. Seeing the Champions dancing with their future hostages – and then two months later, rescuing said hostages. How dramatic!"

"Would said hostages be warned they were going to be the hostage?" Amelia asked.

Bagman frowned. "No. We – er – thought they'd tell the Champions. They would be... ah... kidnapped in the middle of the night. And... wake up when they broke the surface of the lake."

James growled under his breath. Lily looked disgusted. Sirius looked murderous. Amelia pinched her nose.

"You do know kidnapping is illegal, Mr. Bagman?" Amelia asked.

"I – er – I – yea – that was Dumbledore's idea too!" Bagman exclaimed.

"Of course it was!" Lord Davis said. "Because how many decisions did Dumbledore make that become part of the Tournament? And how many did you make? I do hope you finally see that original point I made?"

"The riddle the champions got!" Bagman said, quickly, "The riddle would say 'something they missed the most' – if they figured out the riddle, then maybe they could warn the person -"

"Excuse me?" Harry said, from his table, "Did you say some _thing_?"

"Harry Potter!" Bagman said, grinning, "How wonderful to meet you! And yes, I did!"

James grinned. He could see where this was headed. The great buffoon did not, however.

"Some _thing_?" Harry repeated. "Not _someone_?"

Bagman's grin turned into an immediate frown. "Er... no."

"So... what if I thought my Firebolt would be taken hostage," Harry said, then looked at Rose. "Instead of my sister?"

"Then you'd be mistaken, of course," Bagman chortled.

"Because the riddle said something instead of someone?" Harry asked. "Just to clarify."

"I – well – I suppose so," Bagman muttered. "I could see how that could be misinterpreted..."

"Dumbledore again, Mr. Bagman?" Amelia asked. "Let me guess. If the riddle said _someone,_ the Champions would complain _loudly_ that _people_ would be hostages for the task. And Dumbledore couldn't have that, now could he?"

Bagman frowned. "I suppose I had not considered that."

"Something else you hadn't considered," James said. "The Hogwarts Lake. End of February, right?"

"I can see where you're headed with that," Bagman said, "It was thought that the freezing water would provide the extra challenge."

"That it would," James agreed. "That is not my concern. Beauxbatons is one of the schools participating, yes? I believe there are Veela who are students in that school. Madame Maxime, I've met her before. Did she tell you if any Veela were going to be contenders for Beauxbatons Champion?"

"She may have mentioned one or two," Bagman said.

"Before or after you decided the second task?" James asked. "How loudly did she complain about the ideas for the second task? What if a Veela is the Champion, Mr. Bagman? They become weak when succumbed to water for too long. Swimming in a lake for an hour wouldn't be too good for them. There is also the fact that there are Merpeople in the lake. Ever heard about the Fall of Atlantis, Mr. Bagman? The Kingdom of the Merpeople? Hell of a story. To sum it up. Veela got in a war with Merpeople over a misunderstanding. By the time the war was over, they destroyed Atlantis. Do you think Veela would be welcomed anywhere near Merpeople?"

Bagman frowned. "We could have told the Veela they would be in danger if they became a contender."

"Was that in your plans before I just told you that?" James asked.

Bagman sighed and shook his head.

James snorted. "I take it International Magical Cooperation doesn't give one hoot about the relations between Veela and Merpeople. By mere curiosity, would you be willing to take part in the Second Task you planned, Mr. Bagman? Swimming in a very cold lake, rescuing a dear family member while amongst Merpeople and a Giant Squid, amongst other denizens of the deep?"

"Oh, I am also curious," Sirius said, when Bagman didn't answer James, "You plan on having an audience for the second task right?"

"Of course!" Bagman said, grinning.

"Where would they be sitting?" Sirius asked.

"On the shore, or perhaps above the lake in platforms we would build," Bagman said.

"Not under the water?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not!" Bagman said, "How silly of you to suggest such -"

"So how would the audience see the Task if the Champions were under the lake for an hour?" Sirius asked.

Bagman's eyes widened. "I... had not considered that, Lord Black. That.. I'd have to think about that."

"A good thing we're going to be changing the Second Task then," Lord Davis said, "So the audience can actually _watch it_."

Bagman gulped. "I – er – well, if we can move onto the third task?"

James rolled his eyes. Then he listened as Bagman described the third task. Hagrid seemed to be asked for his advice again. Dangerous creatures he considered as innocent as cute kittens and puppies would be placed in a large maze. But that wasn't the worst part.

"Excuse me?" Amelia asked. "You said something about a Portkey?"

"The Triwizard Cup would be a Portkey, and would be placed in the center of the maze," Bagman said, "The Champion would take hold of it, and transport back to the front of the maze, declared the winner."

"A few problems I see there," Amelia said, "There are Portkey Wards included in the Ward system around Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore said he'd figure that part out," Bagman said, dismissively.

"Portkeys could be intercepted," Amelia said. "The Champion could be kidnapped. Remember, Dumbledore would have no security. You'd have no idea whether or not it was hexed."

"Very true," James said, "And given my theory about Miss Jorkins being captured by Dark wizards and interrogated about the Tournament? This would be one of the ways it could happen."

"You said the hedges would be quite high?" Sirius asked. "The maze quite large? Are you planning on having an audience there? Would they be able to see the champions every step of the way?"

Bagman frowned. "Obviously we had not considered any of that."

"Would you be willing to participate in the maze Task, Mr. Bagman?" James asked.

Bagman scowled. "Fine! We will listen to your suggestions about how to make these tasks safer. But I hope they would be just as entertaining."

"Since the second and third tasks would not be viewed most of the way through it," Sirius said, "I think it is a guarantee they will be even more entertaining than your ideas."

Bagman frowned and nodded. "I still can't promise any of your suggestions will hold any water."

"You leave that to us, Mr. Bagman," Lord Davis said. "We'll convince the other representatives behind the Tournament. And soon they will see – just as you have – how they have been extremely foolish with their decision-making concerning the Tournament."

Bagman winced at the obvious insult.

And with that, the real meat and potatoes of the discussion began. Over the next forty-five minutes or so, suggestions about the new tasks for the tournament were discussed, and everyone was included in that discussion, even the teens who made a few suggestions. The discussion began with one big suggestion, and in the end, it was decided it would be a good idea. That idea: each School would have _three_ champions. At first Bagman was against this decision.

"The Goblet of Fire chooses one student per school," Bagman explained. "Can't choose more than one. It isn't how it works."

"Very well," James said; Bagman smiled, thinking the idea had been tossed out completely. "The Champions choose two students to compete with them. Be it friends or fellow students. It doesn't have to be the night of the Choosing either. They could have a week to choose."

James smiled when there was a lot of approval for this idea. Bagman frowned as he looked around at his fellow Department members.

"Very well," Bagman said. "I think we could – ah – make that work."

So tasks were suggested with teams of three Champions in mind. There were suggestions for duels, relay races and many others. Sophie, Bagman's secretary had been furiously scribbling notes on parchment, and would make copies for several people. After roughly forty-five minutes, everyone was quite satisfied with what they had come up with. In fact they had come up with more than three suggestions for the tasks. Out of the list of suggestions, three would be decided upon eventually. James and his friends grudgingly decided they would allow the official representatives to decide upon which suggestions to choose. After all, they'd be meeting with Dumbledore to give him their suggestions, and would implore that he go with their decisions.

After that part of the discussion was finished, they moved onto the security presence. Amelia took over that part of the meeting.

"Senior Aurors Potter and Black will be in charge of the Auror presence," Amelia said. "Because we cannot afford to have half of our Aurors in the Department leaving and going to the castle for several months, I will be recruiting several final year Aurors-In-Training from the Auror Corps to volunteer for security presence. There will be some official Aurors on hand of course. When they're not doing rounds and official security stuff Senior Aurors Potter and Black, and the other Aurors can help train the Aurors-In-Training in things they'd be missing in their final year. I cannot and will not go into details regarding the security presence here. It must remain confidential so as to not cause a possible security risk."

"Why would the security be needed outside of those important days concerning the tournament?" A witch, whom James recognized being on the Wizengamot, asked.

"I cannot state my reasons, Lady Blishwick," Amelia said. "Again, it would cause a possible security risk. Just know it is important. A security presence will be at Hogwarts throughout the months between September and June. During the Tasks and important events, I may even ask _more_ Aurors to attend. Just in case."

There was much approval from many amongst the table.

"If that is all, Director Black?" Lord Davis asked.

Amelia nodded. James knew what Amelia had planned for Dora, but he also knew that was being kept from most of the people in attendance.

"Then I open the floor to anyone else who has suggestions," Lord Davis said.

"Mr. Bagman," Lily said, "I assume there will be media coverage?"

"Of course, Lady Potter!" Bagman said, "The Daily Prophet will be handling media coverage."

"Just the Daily Prophet?" Lily asked. "What about the media for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and other parts of the world?"

Bagman frowned. "Ah... well, yes. Albus and Minister Fudge both said that, as host, Great Britain should be responsible for the media coverage. The Daily Prophet would send the articles to certain other countries around the world. For a price, of course."

"So the information given out would be limited to what the Daily Prophet writes?" Sirius asked. "After all, the media for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang may have their own journalists who wish to take part, so that they can personally interview their Champion."

"Or is this a case of Great Britain hogging all the glory as host country?" James asked.

Bagman frowned. "There were a few complaints to me recently about that very thing. Madame Maxime raised her opinion about it, and... well, Albus waved it away. But I can see your point. I will see that we get in touch with other media sources. Thank you for the suggestion."

"Who will be the lead reporter for the Daily Prophet?" Amelia asked.

"Rita Skeeter!" Bagman said, grinning; then he winced when James, Amelia and others frowned and groaned. "What is wrong with her?"

"What is right?" James asked. "Raise your hand if Rita Skeeter has written lies in her articles about you or someone you're close to?"

Bagman winced when quite a few people rose their hand, including Harry, Rose, and the rest of the teens at the smaller table. James smirked when Bagman then rose his hand too, before quickly lowering it.

"Do you really want a journalist like that writing about the Champions?" James asked. "How about someone like... Editor-In-Chief Barnabus Cuffe? He's been known to write a few articles. He could take over the reins for the story."

"I will suggest that myself," Bagman said, looking at his assistant, who continued writing in her notes.

"Next suggestion?" Lord Davis asked; at the smaller table, Harry raised his hand; Lord Davis smiled. "Ah, young Mr. Potter?"

James smiled as Harry stood.

"Mr. Bagman?" Harry asked, "Do you know if Quidditch will still take place at Hogwarts this year?"

"Ah, I recall your Headmaster discussing the possibility that that isn't going to happen," Bagman said.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Every year, Quidditch Scouts from Professional teams come in to scout players on the Hogwarts teams. If Quidditch is canceled this year, you would be taking the opportunities from seventh year players getting the possibility of being recruited for Professional teams. As a former player yourself, I am sure you can see the problems with that? From what it sounds like, the tasks take place far in between each other. Matches could take place between the tasks. You, yourself could be the announcer for each match, if you wish."

Bagman grinned, especially at the latter part. Then he sighed. "Unfortunately that is not my decision to make, my good lad. As Headmaster, Albus makes those decisions. I could put in a good word..."

"Do that," James said, "And so will we..."

"Of course," Bagman said, "Thank you, young Harry, for that. You are right, of course. To take away such opportunities would be very tragic. I was recruited in my seventh year myself! Scouts saw all my matches. I wouldn't have been a famous Wasp if it wasn't for the Scouts!"

"Thank you, young Mr. Potter," Lord Davis said; Harry grinned, and James gave him a thumbs-up. Lord Davis continued. "Next?"

A few more topics were raised, mostly discussed with the little things regarding the tournament. Such as who will get to attend the Tasks as spectators, among other things. Then Hermione raised her hand and stood up.

"The Yule Ball, Mr. Bagman," Hermione said. "It takes place Christmas day? The evening?"

"Yes, young lady, that is correct," Bagman said.

"What about those students who would normally be celebrating Christmas at home with their families?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they would – ah – chose the Ball or choose going home!" Bagman said, smiling.

"Why not both?" Hermione asked. "The Ministry could provide Portkeys to Hogsmeade for those who wish to attend the Ball and also go home for Christmas. Then they would take the carriages to the school."

"An excellent suggestion," Amelia said. "I would want my family home for Christmas."

"Definitely," Lily said. "I know I'd want my twins home for Christmas. You, Lord and Lady Davis?"

"I agree with Ladies Potter and Black, Mr. Bagman," Lord Davis said. "And I am sure many other parents would too..."

Bagman sighed. "That will be brought up in the near future. I think we could get all that done."

Hermione smiled and sat down. After that, nobody else had suggestions or things to bring up.

"I believe we can conclude this meeting," Lord Davis said, after standing up, "The luncheon will continue of course for those who wish to stick around. Thank you all for this enlightening discussion regarding the Tournament. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves."

He sat down. James wasn't through with Bagman though.

"Mr. Bagman," he said, "I believe that I, Lord Black and Director Bones – and perhaps Lord Davis – will wish to meet with Albus to discuss all of this in the next few days. You may attend with us if you wish."

"I... I believe that would be best," Bagman said, after a bit of hesitation.

"We'll decide the date and time for the meeting," James said, "sometime before the first of September, of course, since Albus will be quite busy after that. And I'll send you a letter regarding that information. We will meet with Albus with, or without you. You may invite over representatives to tag along, if you wish."

"Of course," Bagman said. "You do understand he will be – ah – rather put out with all of us?"

James smiled. "We're kind of counting on that."

Bagman gulped audibly, his Adam's Apple moving visibly. James merely smiled, and Sirius snickered beside him.

After all, nobody messed with the Marauders. Albus had better remember that little fact!

- **  
I was deliberately vague about the suggested tasks. Did not want to give those away as they will, of course, be shown later on in the story. (There's also the fact that I need to figure which of my ideas will be the tasks – funny enough the fact that they had a bunch of suggestions and needed to whittle 'em down to three is kind of what I have to do.)**

 **One of my favorite things about writing Harry Potter fanfiction. Ripping holes through canon, showing how a tiny bit of common sense would work quite well regarding certain bits and pieces of canon. Fortunately for Bagman the Blustering Buffoon, he is finally discussing the Tournament with people who have more common sense than he and the other representatives do!**

 **James' discussion regarding Veela, Merpeople and the Fall of Atlantis, is basically a summary of the same tale I wrote myself in my story "The Ilvermorny Champion" (Chapter 35 – The Tournament Council). Even if you don't read the whole story, that little tidbit might interest you in connection to this chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: The aftermath of the Tournament meeting. Dora comes up with her undercover profile, with help from Sirius. And a Harry/Dora scene!**


	13. Afternoon Delight

**Chapter 13  
Afternoon Delight  
**

 **Warning: Minor Character Bashing: Albus Dumbledore; Nudity, Language; Graphic Sexual Situations with Underage Characters (14+); Sexual Situation involving Younger Character (14) and Older Character (20)**

* * *

 _"I believe we can conclude this meeting," Lord Davis said, after standing up, "The luncheon will continue of course for those who wish to stick around. Thank you all for this enlightening discussion regarding the Tournament. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves."_

Harry relaxed in his chair and took a sip of butterbeer as he thought about the meeting that had just taken place. He couldn't hold back his disgust through much of the details that Ludo Bagman had brought up, especially at the three original tasks.

Nesting mother dragons? Swimming in the Hogwarts Lake at the end of February, to rescue hostages – actual people – who probably wouldn't know anything had happened to them until they were rescued? A maze full of dangerous creatures, and the Cup at the end turning into a Portkey, which could easily be intercepted? How could anyone on the Tournament Committee actually accept these tasks? They were absolutely insane, and a huge risk of limb and life for not only Champions – who _may_ be prepared for the risk and danger – but also for hostages and possibly spectators who would not have signed up for any of that risk?

Thank goodness Lord Davis had planned this meeting. Thank goodness for people with common sense like James and Lily Potter, and Sirius and Amelia Black! Ludo Bagman was an absolute buffoon.

And Albus Dumbledore. Harry scoffed loudly – so loudly that those around the table noticed.

"Sorry," Harry said, "Just thinking about how Dumbledore actually believed he could get away with all of that."

"So... Hermione?" Tracey asked. "What do you think of Albus Dumbledore now?"

Hermione frowned. "I suppose I overlooked Professor Dumbledore's reactions to Mrs. Norris' Petrification, and the writing on the wall regarding the Chamber of Secrets. How he had prevented owls from taking messages out from the castle. How he had initially refused DMLE inclusion to the investigation and said he and the Professors could handle it. I guess... I guess I hoped it was a one-time thing."

"An old man's mistake, perhaps?" Daphne asked.

Hermione stared at Daphne. "That sounds like a quote."

"Because it is," Daphne said. "My father says it is Dumbledore's favorite line when people point out any mistake he makes. I imagine Lord Potter, Lord Black and Director Black are going to be meeting with Dumbledore about the Tournament, and security. They'll point out all the flaws we heard today. Flaws that he seemed to ignore, because remember – most, if not all, of the decisions made regarding the Tournament – before today – were to apparently be met with his approval. Not the Magical Games and Sports, not Minister Fudge. Albus Dumbledore's approval. How long before Dumbledore blames these flaws on 'an old man's mistake'?"

"After the first flaw is pointed out?" Dora replied, with a snort.

"Probably," Harry scoffed.

Hermione frowned as she looked at Harry. Harry knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"It is hard to hear bad things about a man you look up to, isn't it?" Harry asked her, "You told me once that when you were introduced to our society, you read about Albus Dumbledore, the 'Leader of the Light'. A book that obviously painted a very nice picture of him. How he is a most revered man. How he's the only one Voldemort ever feared. He's the longest Headmaster of the most prestigious school in Europe, although most who say that are usually biased toward Hogwarts. And then there is the fact that he holds three prestigious positions."

Tracey snorted. "Notice how each of those three positions allows him influence over specific portions of our society. Hogwarts – the children of the British wizarding society, who become the future of said society. Oh, and let's not forget that as Headmaster, it is usually his job to hire and fire Professors. I can think of a number of Professors who should be fired for a lack of either teaching prowess, or a shoddy curriculum. And yet, he doesn't fire _anybody_ – even the DADA Professors who last one year don't get fired. Resignation is the least of their fates! I won't even get started on his behavior toward bullies."

"And how many of those bullies are in your House?" Eli asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I never said there weren't any bullies in Slytherin, Black," Tracey said; "I admit they're the worst ones of the bunch, because Dumbledore's constant slap-on-the-wrist, 'I am disappointed in you, but I'm willing to give you _another_ chance.' behavior goes absolutely bloody nowhere! 'Another chance' paves way to _another,_ and they are seemingly infinite! So the bullies know they can probably get away with it, because – frankly – Dumbledore has never expelled anybody."

"The Wizengamot," Daphne said, "as Chief Warlock, Dumbledore's influence and 'Leader of the Light' title, gives him a lot of respect inside the Wizengamot Council. His opinion counts amongst those who respect him. He has a lot of influence in laws being made."

"Supreme Mugwump in the ICW," Dora said, "He is Britain's sole representative inside the ICW. Not the Minister of Magic. Albus Dumbledore. Which means anyone who wants something said to the ICW must go through him. What do you think Dumbledore would do, Hermione, if he didn't like the proposals or suggestions being given to him to pass to the ICW?"

Hermione frowned. "He wouldn't even voice those proposals or suggestions!"

"Correct," Dora said, "Therefore..."

"It is only his voice and his decisions and suggestions that represent Britain in the ICW!" Hermione concluded.

"Precisely," Tracey snorted. "Three positions of power. At least two of which he needs to resign from because he has way too much power and influence for one man to hold."

"What was that Muggle phrase, Hermione?" Daphne asked. "Absolute power..."

"... corrupts absolutely," Hermione finished. "Yeah, I can see what you all mean. I just suppose, before now, I believed his mistakes were minimal and far in between. But all I've heard today concerning the Tournament – he wants _students_ to be hostages?! Students he is supposed to protect?!"

"Don't forget they'd likely be kidnapped in the middle of the night," Rose said, "and wouldn't know what was going on until after the task was over."

"Yep," Susan said, "And then my Auntie would swoop in and arrest the old man for kidnapping."

"Except he'd likely get away with a slap on the wrist," Tracey said, "Because he's so powerful and popular. His defense? Simple. 'I made a simple mistake that I'm sure all of you would make... oh, and let's not forget, I _am_ the Leader of the Light. I'm allowed to make mistakes because I'm so important in my duties.' He would get a simple hearing with the minimal eleven Wizengamot members to judge him. He'll work his magic, and the majority of those who will be representing his hearing will be people who either owe favors to him, or are friendly to the old man. Result? Wrist slapped, he's back on his throne in the Great Hall for breakfast the morning after the second task."

"So how can James, Sirius and Amelia hope to change Dumbledore's mind," Hermione said, "when it comes to the decisions made about the Tournament today?"

"I'm sure they'll come up with a few ways," Harry said.

"Our parents may have a bit of... dislike for Dumbledore due to certain reasons," Rose said, "But they have never really voiced those opinions to Dumbledore, or anyone who would snitch on them to Dumbledore. He believes our parents are still his good friends, someone who looks up to him as the revered, respected and nigh-on infallible, 'Leader of the Light'. The Tournament would be a nice opportunity to show him they see that the mistakes he's made this time are way too big to ignore."

"Plus, if I remember correctly," Harry said, "House Potter, House Black and House Bones own a combined total of about forty-five percent of the Daily Prophet and its sister subscriptions. Why do you think they're so sure that they can get Barnabus Cuffe to write about the Tournament in the Daily Prophet, instead of Rita Skeeter? And if Dumbledore tries to fight them and refuses to change the tasks? A simple article outlining the three tasks, and the dangers behind them – that would certainly shut Dumbledore up, now wouldn't it?"

"It would make him support changing the tasks," Hermione said. "After all, the Champions aren't supposed to know the first task according to him. 'Bravery in the face of the unknown' and all that rubbish. What good does that do when the hopeful Champions are told in the newspaper they'd be fighting Dragons!"

"And the golden egg would be useless because they'd know exactly what the second task is," Rose said, "And their hostages would know too."

"The second task is how Auntie, Daddy and Uncle James will convince Dumbledore," Susan said. "Dumbledore doesn't want the news about him endangering innocent students to get out. As Harry said earlier. The riddle was originally supposed to say 'Some _thing'_ instead of ' _someone.'_ To use chess terms... checkmate!"

"Huh," Hermione said, grinning, "You're right. It will be easy for James, Sirius and Amelia to convince him."

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on a wall during that meeting," Daphne said, grinning.

"Perhaps I can convince Dad to give us a Pensieve memory of the entire meeting," Eli said, grinning.

That caused several of the adults in the room to look at the circular table, due to the laughter coming from the teens sitting there.

* * *

 _ **(Half-an-hour later)**_

Dora Tonks sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in the sitting room of the Black Family , and kicked off her shoes. Sirius Black sank down onto a nearby couch and sighed in relief. Dora had asked him if she could talk to her in private and now here they were.

On their way back to the trio of tents, Dora, Rose and Hermione had a private discussion away from the prying ears of Harry, who had been talking to Eli and Susan at the time. Rose asked Dora when she was going to 'bed' Harry, whether it be right away, or wait for a while. Dora informed them that she wanted to try to work on her undercover profile, to attempt to get it to Amelia before they left the campgrounds the following morning. So she basically said 'why don't you girls distract him, and I'll surprise him when I'm ready'. The girls agreed, and started discussing plans to distract Harry. Dora was quite surprised when their plans were rather more innocent than she had expected.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, cousin?" Sirius asked.

"Did Amelia talk to you about the mission she gave me?" Dora said.

"Yep," Sirius said, with a nod, "Told me, James and Lily. I think she told Lily simply because she talked you into volunteering for the Experience, with teens six years your junior, and she wanted Lily's opinion on that."

Dora snorted. "Great. So Lily knows I'll probably be shagging her son."

Sirius laughed. "She was... actually okay with the thought of it. She said you were probably better than several girls he could hook up with. None of us could argue with that. Anyway, so yes, to answer your question, Amelia told us. Mostly because it is James and I you'll be reporting to."

Dora snorted. " _If_ you, James and Amelia can convince Dumbledore to allow the placing of security presence around Hogwarts."

"I have complete faith we'll convince him of that and many other things," Sirius said, "We have several tricks up our sleeves. Anyway, Amelia's idea is definitely a good strategy. A good first mission for you too."

"Yes, it is," Dora said, smiling.

"I assume you want to discuss something about the mission with me?" Sirius asked.

"I need help," Dora said, "I figured my name is going to be Isadora Black. A relation of the Black family. My middle name can be a relation of the Blacks. Now I need to be an obscure relation who nobody would know."

Sirius nodded. "That does sound like a possibility. Let me consider this a moment. Who could you be descended from, that wouldn't come out and contradict you?"

He rubbed the soft stubble on his chin as he considered things for over a minute. Then he grinned mischievously.

"You'll be my niece," Sirius said, grinning.

"Your... niece?" Dora asked.

"My brother, Regulus," Sirius said, "He died, summer of seventy-nine, as you probably know. Let's say, theoretically, he knocked a witch up. She had a baby in early nineteen-eighty. Voila! Isadora Regina Black was born – your middle name, a feminine version of Regulus. Your mother could have died recently -"

"Amelia thinks my role would be more credible if I am volunteering for the Experience, Sirius," Dora said. "One major reason my parents or parent would want me to attend Hogwarts is for the Experience."

Sirius waved a hand dismissively. "Your mother could have died recently, and as such I am your sole beneficiary as guardian – as Regulus' closest kin. Your parents could have met and fell in love during the Experience. Your mother told you all kind of good stories about her time in the Experience."

"And I want to feel closer to her and my dead father," Dora said. "So, I volunteer for the Experience. Pretty good... but why would I leave after a year?"

Sirius sighed. "That is a tricky one. But we can figure that out eventually."

"I could always say I take after my father and have come to hate you," Dora said, grinning mischievously. "So I want to – I dunno – study abroad instead of go to Hogwarts. Simply so I can avoid you for the rest of my life."

"Ouch, Dora!" Sirius exclaimed, playfully, "You wound me deeply! But it is a good idea. If nothing else comes up, it works."

"Brilliant!" Dora said, "Now I just have to come up with an appearance."

"Well," Sirius said, "You could still be a Metamorphmagus."

Dora winced. "As much as it would be risky – and could give my identity away – I think I should go along with it. For a few reasons more than others."

"You might accidentally turn your hair colors and would have to explain it anyway?" Sirius asked, with a knowing grin.

"Yep," Dora said, simply.

 _Like occasionally,_ she thought to herself, _when I have a strong orgasm, my hair turns an array of colors involuntarily!_

"Well, you'll still need a base appearance so you're not looking like a young Nymphadora Tonks," Sirius said; grinning when Dora hissed at him for his use of her full first name. "Do you want to look like a young female Regulus – and ain't that a thought! – or make up an appearance of your mother?"

"My mother," Dora said, "I'll just randomly pick out a young teen in one of my fashion magazines to mimic. But my go-to eye and hair color would be Black genetics. Silver or Gray eyes and black hair."

"Sounds good," Sirius said.

"Thank you for your help, Sirius," Dora said. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"Which is why you always need a partner in our career," Sirius said, "We're good sounding boards, for one."

"Thank you for being my sounding board," Dora said. "I am going to write out the information for Amelia. Don't tell her about our discussion until I give her my profile."

"I promise," Sirius said, smiling, as he stood up. "I'm going to go and find my wife. She said something about me needing to talk to my children. I'll see you soon 'niece'."

"You too 'Uncle'," Dora said, grinning.

Sirius chuckled and walked out of the tent. Dora summoned writing materials and started writing out her undercover profile. The only thing she wouldn't be able to include yet was her appearance, but since she'd still label herself as a Metamorphmagus, that wasn't _too_ important.

"Let's see," Dora said. "Isadora 'Dora' Regina Black. Father: Regulus Arcturus Black. Mother: Isabella Iris – shit... she was never officially married to him. Hmm. Isabella Iris Smith! Common enough surname. Parents both deceased. Guardian: Sirius Orion Black..."

Over the next several minutes, she filled out the rest of the necessary profile with information she decided would be important. Writing her back-story, as she learned in training, helped her to memorize it for when others would ask about her history. It was fairly detailed so she wouldn't risk mixing up information and getting things wrong – always a risk in undercover roles.

When she was finally finished with the profile, she checked it over to make sure there were no spelling errors or anything she missed. Then she stood and walked out of the tent. Amelia was sitting with Sirius and having a discussion with their son, and her niece. When Amelia saw her, she waved and motioned that she needed to speak to her. Amelia said something to her family, then stood up and walked over to Dora.

"I finished my undercover profile," Dora said, smiling; she offered Amelia the parchment.

Amelia's eyebrows raised in surprise, and took the parchment. "I knew you said you'd try to get it done before we leave here, but I didn't expect it so soon."

"I had some help from your husband," Dora said. "My main issue was my identity, and I decided to be a Black. He helped me with those details. The only thing I don't have on the profile is my appearance. But my undercover role will still be a Metamorphmagus, since it would be nearly impossible to hide that from everyone. However, I will send a photo of my main choice for appearance to you in the next couple of days."

Amelia nodded and looked at the profile. Then she smirked. "I can see Sirius' hand in this. His dead brother being your 'father'. And your 'mother' being recently deceased. Naming Sirius your 'guardian'."

"Allows for me to have an actual guardian so as to be convincing," Dora said.

"I like it," Amelia said, "A good name choice too. You can still answer to Dora."

"That is why I chose it," Dora said, with a smile.

Amelia nodded as she quickly read through the profile. "I will send you owl post in a couple of days, and give you a specific time to meet with me in DMLE Headquarters. By then, I want you to have Isadora's appearance ready. I want a picture of Isadora. I also want to 'meet' her. Not you. _Her_. Then you will tell me your back-story, and I'll compare it to your profile. While there, I'll introduce you, Isadora, to a few people. That will be your big test before your mission."

"I look forward to it, ma'am," Dora said.

She could barely hold back her glee. This is exactly what she had been preparing for ever since she decided she wanted to be an Auror, several years ago. As a Metamorph, she could have many careers.

Some of the... creepier boys she had been with during the Experience had told her she'd have an excellent career in one of the Brothels in Whimsic Alley, one of the Alleys in the same area of Diagon Alley. At first she thought they were being mean, but some of them were actually serious. Then she realized why. Metamorphs, Veela, and Nekos were all popular choices for whores and prostitutes.

Ever since then, she wanted to prove to them, and to herself, that she could use her talents for a far better Career. She'd be an Auror, specializing in undercover work. This first mission of hers would prove to her that everything she had been through was worth it.

"Excellent work on the profile, Dora," Amelia said. "Thank you for giving it to me so soon after I suggested the mission to you. I have a lot of faith in you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Dora said, "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Amelia said. "Now, go on and have fun. That's why we're here after all."

Dora nodded and walked off in the direction of the Potter Family Tent. Her hard work was paying off already, and she wanted a nice reward from it. What better way than a bit of afternoon delight? During the journey back to the trio of tents, after the luncheon, she had come up with a surprise for Harry. Something she knew he would absolutely love.

* * *

 _ **(A few minutes earlier)**_

Harry was feeling very anxious. When they had returned to the trio of tents, after Lord Davis' luncheon, Harry thought Dora would take him into his bedroom almost immediately. But Rose had told him that Dora wanted to work on her undercover profile first before she had fun. So Rose and Hermione said they would provide distraction. Harry thought their 'distraction' would be a threesome to prepare him for Dora. It turned out it was far more innocent. And a bit embarrassing.

For the past several minutes, Harry, Rose and Hermione were in the sitting room of the Potter Family Tent discussing a topic. That topic, chosen by Rose and Hermione, was their 'Girls Day Out' shopping trip with Lily. Hermione had taken some writing material, which she had apparently brought with her in her travel bag, and was writing down ideas and suggestions for what they would want to buy.

Predictably, much of it was clothing. But not just in Madame Malkin's. There was apparently a witches' only store in Diagon Alley that only women could see. Rose and Hermione were quite sure that, as Harry would be in his girl form, he should be able to see the store. And then Rose suggested another idea.

"I wonder if Mum would let us go shopping in Whimsic Alley," she said.

Harry's eyes widened at that. Whimsic Alley was a relatively new marketplace, only about three decades old or so. It had been created a couple years after the Free Use Experience began its initial run. Whimsic Alley was actually founded by the Free Use Committee. It was located directly across from Knockturn Alley, however, it wasn't available to visit by everyone. Witches and wizards between fourteen and seventeen could visit, but only with adult supervision. Anyone seventeen and older could visit on their own.

Whimsic Alley was more or less adult-oriented. There were brothels and whorehouses, of course. But there were also other attractions, such as clothing stores with a more intimate nature of clothing style. One of the more popular clothing stores targeted witches who would be volunteering for the Experience. Rose and Hermione had no idea what was in those stores, and neither Lily nor Aunt Amelia, or any of the other adults, had ever told them. There was also another store Rose had in mind.

"You think Mum would let us visit Madame Amour's?" Rose asked, grinning.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Madame Amour's was a _sex shop._ It was where Rose's dildo – the original of Harry and Hermione's copies – had been bought from. Apparently there were several types of sex toys among other things.

"I hope so," Hermione said, "It would be easier to buy a strap-on there instead of fashion one."

Harry blushed visibly when Hermione and Rose looked at him when his girlfriend had said that. He knew exactly what they were planning. That set off Rose and Hermione discussing things they had hoped to find. Harry merely listened, and rarely commented unless asked his opinion. Mostly he was thinking about what he and Dora would soon be getting up to.

Soon, he heard the tent flaps open to the front of the tent, and he turned to find Dora step inside. Rose and Hermione stood up almost immediately.

"There you are," Rose said, "You ready to entertain Harry?"

Harry blushed lightly when Dora looked at him.

"Yes, I am," Dora said, "You two are alright with this, right?"

"Hermione's his girlfriend, Dora," Rose said. "Even I know I need permission from her to be intimate with Harry."

Hermione went pink when Rose and Dora looked at her. "I give my permission, Dora."

"You could join us if it makes you feel better," Dora said.

"Not right now," Hermione said. "Besides, with just it being you two, Rose and I have a ready-made excuse for those who ask where you are. You're helping Harry with his – or should I say – _her_ hairstyles. It will actually be us doing that during the day he is in his girl form all day. So it is a good excuse."

"That should give you between half-an-hour and an hour to spend time with each other," Rose said, grinning.

"Brilliant," Dora said.

"Have fun, you two," Hermione said, "We'll see you afterward, Harry."

"Alright," Harry said, softly; he was suddenly very nervous.

Hermione and Rose smiled and waved a temporary farewell, then left the tent.

"Head on into your bedroom, Harry," Dora said. "I'm going to prepare in the bathroom. I have a surprise planned for you."

Harry gulped and nodded. He stood up immediately from the chair he had been sitting in. Then he headed into his bedroom as Dora walked over to the bathroom. He sat down on his bed and wondered if he should begin to undress. He shrugged and took off his shoes and socks anyway. He relaxed back on his bed and waited. Nearly five minutes later, as Harry was once again becoming nervous and anxious, the bedroom's flap door opened. Harry immediately stood up from the bed.

Dora stepped into the room, and shut the flap door behind her. Harry almost didn't recognize her. She no longer looked like the Dora who had just walked into the tent. Well, she did, appearance wise, but she looked _younger._ Harry would put her at fourteen years old or so. Normally, she was half-a-foot taller than him. Now she was about his sister's height – or his girl form's height. She was currently wearing a snow-white bathrobe around her body.

"What do you think?" Dora asked.

"I – er –" Harry stammered, "Why do you look... my age?"

"I figured I'm going to appear to be fourteen years old for my undercover role," Dora said. "I'm going to be taking part in the Experience again. We're going to be house-mates, Harry. House-mates usually approach each other more during the Experience than they do outside of their own Houses. So... I'd say we're going to be shagging each other a lot, wouldn't you?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Er... maybe? I guess so... if it is alright with – er – Hermione and Rose... and you?"

"You're cute when you're flustered," Dora said, grinning; "Anyway, this isn't going to be my actual undercover appearance, since I obviously look like the fourteen year old version of _me._ I'll probably look much different than this. But I figured you might be more comfortable shagging fourteen year old me instead of me looking twenty, older and taller than you."

Harry was going to say that she didn't have to do that, but he found it difficult to say anything at that moment. Simply because she had started to unwrap the belt around the bathrobes and disrobe herself. Harry had never seen Dora naked. But sometimes she chose to wear tight-fitting clothes, so he had a pretty good imagination when it came to her curves and – er – breast size. She had definitely shrunk her breasts along with the rest of her body. Her breasts were only slightly bigger than Hermione's. She had chosen to have no hair above her pussy, and he had a clear view of her most private area between her legs.

Dora walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she leaned toward his lips and kissed him softly. Harry froze for a moment – aside from Hermione and Rose, he had never kissed another girl before. He had to banish away the slightly guilty feeling that he was now kissing another woman besides the two girls he very much loved. But he realized soon he'd be doing the same with several other girls during the Experience. So he needed to get used to that.

He kissed her and brushed his tongue against her lips. She willingly opened her mouth and he dipped his tongue inside and they brushed their tongues together, deepening the kiss. Dora pressed her nude body against him as they kissed, and he could feel her breasts against his chest. Harry was so distracted by the feeling of her lips and tongue, and body against him, that he didn't feel it when Dora unfastened his jeans and dropped them. It was only when she backed away and dropped to her knees in front of him that he realized his jeans were around his ankles. Dora then proceeded to pull down his boxers and she grinned when his cock sprang free in front of her.

"Merlin, Harry!" Dora exclaimed, "Do you realize how many girls are going to want to shag you when they realize what you're hiding in your trousers?"

"Any different from the number of girls who will want to shag me because I'm the famous 'Vanquisher of Voldemort'?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dora snorted. "Touche, Harry. This will only add more into the legend."

"I'm not _that_ big," Harry said, blushing lightly.

He groaned softly as Dora wrapped a hand around his shaft and started stroking it.

"Harry, you forget," Dora said, "I was really fourteen years old once too, and I participated in the Experience at that age. I've seen my share of naked boys when they're fourteen. Believe me, Harry. Very few are _this_ big at _that_ age. Of course, you're a Metamorph, Harry. For all, I know, you've... added an inch or two."

Harry snorted. "Actually... I might have shrunk it an inch or two."

Dora's eyes widened as she looked into Harry's eyes. She had been focusing on looking at his cock as she stroked it.

"You're joking, mate?!" she exclaimed.

Harry shrugged and shook his head. "When Hermione originally surprised me with the offer of giving me oral, I was afraid she wouldn't be able to fit it in her mouth. So, I shrank it a couple of inches. Even then, she couldn't take it all in without practice."

"You reduced the size of your cock so you wouldn't offend Hermione," Dora said, then she snorted. "You're one of a kind, mate."

Harry's reply was cut off with moan, as Dora brushed her tongue from the stem of his cock to the tip. She repeated this a few times before she wrapped her lips around his bulbous tip and took him into her mouth. Harry looked on in amazement as Dora swallowed his cock completely without any difficulty whatsoever, taking him deep into her throat. It struck him that being a Metamorph, she would be able to control her gag reflex. Harry blushed lightly as he realized he, too, would be able to control it.

Meaning he would have no trouble doing exactly what she was doing.

He immediately purged his mind of _that_ particular thought and focused on watching Dora as she began pleasuring him. There was no question that she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. In fact – and he felt bad for thinking about it – this was probably the best blow-job he had received up to this point. She knew how to use her tongue to hit _every_ part of his cock. At times, when she buried him in her throat, she kept him there for a few moments.

Ten minutes into her blow-job, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and started stroking him while working her mouth on the upper half, focusing her tongue more often than not on the tip. It only took another minute before he felt that familiar feeling of an impending orgasm. When he announced to her he was about to come, she took her hand away and, once again, swallowed his cock whole. He grunted as his orgasm erupted, shooting a couple of great spurts of his seed straight down her throat, before she raised her mouth toward his tip so she could taste him as his seed washed over her tongue. Dora finally backed away nearly a minute after his orgasm started, and Harry felt a bit light-headed.

He sank back onto his bed and sat down. Dora helped him out of his shirt then pushed him back onto the bed. She crawled onto the bed and laid down next to him, then immediately began kissing him again. He kissed her back, but only briefly before she backed away and started kissing his chin, then his neck. He closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure as he felt her lips against his skin. He then gasped as he felt a new sensation and opened his eyes. Dora's lips were attached to one of his nipples on his chest, as she swirled her tongue around it. Hermione and Rose had _never_ done that before.

When one of his nipples were erect, she moved to the other one and soon it was the same. She grinned when she saw the look in his eyes.

"You know," she said, "Our positions could be easily reversed. You in your girl form, and me..."

He groaned as she wrapped her hand around his cock again. Then he realized what she was saying. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Ha-have you ever done that before?" he asked her.

"Sort of," Dora said, "I didn't Morph completely into my male form during a shag. But that doesn't mean I couldn't have a cock instead of a pussy. That was back when I had a girlfriend for a few months when I experimented during my sixth year. She wondered if I could do it, and I told her it was possible. Not _too_ different from when girls wear strap-ons, except it is the real thing. I know Hermione said she wanted to wear a strap-on and..."

"Yeah, that's what she's planning on anyway," Harry said.

"Well, then," Dora said, grinning mischievously. "I'll let Hermione and Rose have first dibs, and then maybe I can show you how the real thing feels like."

"Yeah – er – I'll consider it," Harry said.

"Brilliant!" Dora said, "For now though... I want to know what yours feels like."

She took her wand from behind her ear and placed the tip just above her clitoris. She said the Contraceptive Charm, and a golden light sank into her skin. Then she maneuvered herself to her hands and knees.

"I want you to take me from behind," she said.

"You don't want me to explore you first?" Harry asked.

"You can do that at Hogwarts," Dora said, "In fact, you can be Isadora's first – that's my undercover name. When I am Isadora, you can explore and worship me however you want. I'll even regrow my hymen so you can claim it. Right now, I just want you to take me. I'm already wet and ready for you."

Harry swallowed nervously and nodded. He crawled to the end of the bed, and stroked himself into erection as he admired her bare ass and beautiful naked, pink pussy. When he was erect, he moved in behind her, and rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds. She hadn't been lying; he could already feel how wet she was just from rubbing himself against her. He slowly entered her, sliding back and forth until he was completely inside her. He couldn't believe how snug and warm it felt.

"Merlin, I forgot how tight I was at fourteen," Dora giggled, "At first, when you said, you were a couple inches bigger before changing it for Hermione, I was slightly disappointed I wasn't going to be able to experience that. Now I think it is better you're not _that_ big! Take me, Harry! I want to feel every inch of you touching every part of me!"

Dora ended her speech with a moan as Harry placed his hands on her hips, and started slowly backing out of her. When only his tip was inside her, he pushed back into her. He continued this slow, teasing pace, rocking his hips back and forth as he moved inside her. Soon, she couldn't bear his teasing her, and she began forcing herself back and forth against him. She moaned loudly, when Harry pushed himself deeply inside her, then she whimpered when he held her still with his hands on her hips, pausing deep inside her for a moment.

"I thought you wanted me to take you, Dora," Harry said.

"I do, Harry!" Dora exclaimed.

"Then what were you doing just now?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" Dora whined, "Please take me! But no more teasing. I want it hard and I want it fast. I can feel an orgasm coming. Please let me come!"

Harry grinned as he slowly began to back out of her. She whimpered, believing he was still going to go slow and tease her. Then he pushed himself back into her, gripping her hips tightly as he started thrusting in and out of her.

" _Yesss!"_ she hissed, "That's what I want!"

It took only thirty seconds of his faster, harder thrusting before Dora squealed his name. He felt her squeeze him and a warm liquid engulf his cock as her orgasm emerged. It didn't seem to be that strong, but he could hear her relieved moans. When she remained on her hands and knees, he took this as a good sign, and continued thrusting deep and hard inside her. Four minutes later, after continuous thrusting and pounding into her, Dora squealed his name once again, and had a stronger orgasm, one that caused her hair to turn multiple shades of colors, resembling a dance floor in a disco club.

Her pussy squeezed his cock and Harry couldn't take it any longer. He thrust once more, pressing himself deep inside her, before he erupted, his second orgasm of the session shooting great strands of his seed deep inside her. He rode out his orgasm, sliding back and forth inside her, then finally backed out of her completely, and released her hips. Dora moaned in deep pleasure as she collapsed onto the bed. She turned onto her back and met him as he laid down beside her.

" _Fuck,_ you know how to fuck!" Dora said.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at her wordplay.

"Hermione and Rose are _very_ lucky girls," Dora said. "I can see why Rose chose to shag you, even if you are her brother. She probably couldn't hope to resist you and that cock of yours."

"At first, I think she just wanted me to be her first time," Harry said, "Then she told me I can shag her as much as I want."

"I can't fault her one bit," Dora said.

Harry blushed pink. "I'm not _that_ good."

Dora snorted. "Harry, as much as you wish to deny it, soon enough, you're going to be experiencing shagging on both ends of the spectrum. With girls – and blokes – who are on all levels of the totem pole when it comes to sexual experience. After your first day or two of getting shagged by blokes in your girl from, then you can tell me how you compare to other blokes. Alright?"

"I'm trying not to think about that yet, Dora," Harry said.

Dora smirked. "Fine. I'll keep silent about it until after your first time with a bloke. Then I – and Hermione and Rose, probably – will be interrogating you all about it. Alright?"

Harry merely shrugged.

"Alright," Dora said, "You just want to forget about it. I think I can help with that."

She inched slowly down the bed, and before Harry knew it, his cock was completely down her throat again. Harry sighed in pleasure and relaxed against his pillow. It appeared Dora wanted another round!

* * *

 **Hmm, I'm not exactly satisfied with the Harry/Dora scene. Ah well. Believe it or not, it was the first time I ever wrote a romantic scene between the pair of them. But that is how it will be for quite a few characters in this story.**

 **What do you think of Dora's undercover identity?**

 **Whimsical Alley was originally something I was going to introduce during the shopping trip, but I decided a nice tease during this chapter would be okay. I have some nice ideas for that when we get there!**

 **Next Chapter: "Aftermath" of the Harry/Dora scene. Harry and Eli talk about Harry's girl form "man-to-man". Then I believe a short time-skip before we get to the Quidditch World Cup finals – at the very least, Harry and Co. will head to the stadium. Something tells me the match will be the same as canon, so I might not include the actual match in the story, but I might have something special planned. We'll see.**


	14. Before The Quidditch Final

**Chapter 14  
Before The Quidditch Final**

 **Author's Note: I have been neglecting putting the dates in my chapters, so I will begin with this chapter. The dates in this story will likely not fit chronologically with canon. Also, Houses Potter and Black-Bones (and guests) will not be sitting in the Minister's Box with the Weasleys and Malfoys. They'll be in a separate VIP box, next to the Minister's Box. The Lovegoods and Neville will be in the Press Box.**

 **Warning: Nudity; Graphic Sexual Situations with Underage Characters (14+); Sexual Situation involving Younger Character (14) and Older Character (20); Oral Sex; Semi-Public Sex**

 **Disclaimer: Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 7 of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim to these. Only my own additions.**

* * *

 **Monday, August 25th, 1994**

"So, Dora?" Harry said, "What is going on between you and Uncle Remus anyway?"

Harry was currently laying on the bed, his head relaxed on his pillow. Dora was laying on top of him – like Hermione had been the previous evening. She sweaty from their two rounds of passionate shagging. Her second blow-job she had given him was not to completion, only to the point where he was ready for another round. Then she had straddled him and rode him in the "cowboy position" to another orgasm, and two more of her own. Like Hermione, Dora seemed to really like that position. Now she was currently laying there, her breasts pressed into his chest, and her pussy, a couple inches north of his softening cock.

She looked at him with a thoughtful smile across her face.

"You know, I've fancied that man since I was about four or five years old," Dora said. "Back then, of course, it was just one of those little crushes from a girl who didn't know anything about what it mean to really fancy another person. He was just a kind, nice and fun young man. I'm sure you know that he, your parents and Sirius used to babysit me at Potter Manor when they were teens."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they told us those stories. Even have a few pictures. You were a very cute little girl."

Dora smiled. "After Sirius' mother died, and he officially became Lord Black, he reinstated my mother and myself back into the House of Black. So we became a family again. Remus has always been part of the family, as much as he has been part of the Potters. I saw him a lot from time to time. I remember when I was about thirteen. I had known about the Free Use Experience since I was eleven, and accidentally walked into the Hufflepuff Common Room during one of their Weekend Late Night Orgies.

"Er – the first through third year dorms are locked during the Orgies, aren't they?" Harry asked.

Dora blushed pink. "I had detention with Mr. Filch. I came back late."

"Oops," Harry said, grinning.

"Oops," Dora echoed, "I got a pretty good show. A prefect saw me and escorted me back to my room. Professor Sprout wanted to meet with me the following morning, and it turns out she invited my mother! The two of them gave me 'The Talk', and told me about the Experience.

"Fast-forward to when I was thirteen and it was during the summer holidays between my second and third year. I started masturbating around then, and thinking of cute boys. One day, I was at Sirius' house, sleeping over for some reason. I might have been babysitting Eli and Susan, I think. Remus was there too, and he walked out of the bathroom in his towel. I didn't see anything too bad, but I saw his naked chest and legs. It was then my fancy for the man returned. I had someone to fantasize about – my first fancy from when I was little. Ever since then, he's been one of the guys I've wanted to be with. When I was with some boys I didn't like too much, during the Experience, I pictured it was him I was with. I dreamed of him being with me during the Experience."

She paused in her story and frowned. Then she continued. "A couple summers ago, the summer after I finished Hogwarts, I decided I wanted to try and pursue Remus. I wrote him a letter, asked him on a date. He said he was flattered, but that he was busy. I asked him again a few weeks later. He said he was busy. Then I started my first year at the Auror Corps. Wrote Remus a few letters, same as I did with Mum and Dad. He was kind in his replies, but he never showed interest. I gave up pursuing him.

"And then earlier this summer, I tried again. It was after a family dinner where Sirius invited me and my parents over to his house. Remus was there too. After the dinner, I talked to him, and admitted I fancied him and was interested in him."

She sniffled and huffed, blowing a breath on Harry's chest. "He told me I deserved better. I needed someone who wasn't so many years older than I. Someone who was more lively, and full of life. I told him, I wanted him. He told me he wasn't interested. _Bloody liar._ I know he was interested in me. He just doesn't think he deserves to have a relationship with someone like me. He left me there in the Black Family sitting room with tears in my eyes. Sirius came in, admitted he had been listening to the conversation. He approved of my fancy for one of his best friends. And said he do all he could to help me get together with Remus."

"So that is why there are rumors Sirius is trying to pair you and Remus together," Harry said.

Dora snorted. "He just knows I'm in love with Remus, and we're both pretty sure Remus is in love with me too. Still... I'm not going to do anything about it right now. I have a good undercover mission coming up. I'll be doing my fair bit of shagging with some boys. It will be awkward since they're a few years younger than me."

"So am I," Harry said, "Was it awkward with me?"

"No, but I know you, Harry," Dora said. "Believe me, it isn't the same. The other boys. I don't know them. But it is part of my mission. Just part of the job of being an undercover Auror. This is my mission until next summer. And if next summer comes, and I'm still head over heels for the bloody wolf, and he gets off his high horse. Maybe we'll get together. If not... I'll find somebody else. I might end up begging Hermione and Rose to let me shag you if I need some cock."

Harry blushed. "I'm sure Remus will wise up and see exactly what he's missing out on by then."

"You're sweet, Harry," Dora said. "I hope you're right."

She crawled forward toward him, cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss, and they continued kissing for about a minute. He moaned into her mouth as she started rubbing her crotch against his cock. She backed away, and straddled him again, and rubbed her pussy up and down the edge of his cock, which began to grow erect again. When it was finally erect, Dora took it in her hand, and slipped him inside her again, then proceeded to ride him for the second time.

* * *

 _ **(Several minutes later)**_  
 **  
**Exhausted from their third shag in as many minutes, Harry watched, from where he lay in bed, as Dora stood and stretched. She winked at him when she noticed him admiring her naked form. She took her wand from behind her ear, and pointed it toward the door flap. Soon, the clothes Dora had been wearing when she walked into the tent, floated inside in a neat little pile, and landed in her arms. Then Harry had the strange pleasure of watching Dora "grow up" as she Morphed into her twenty year old self. He thought she looked hot in her younger former, but in her normal twenty year old body, she looked absolutely sexy.

He watched her as she dressed back into her clothes.

"Want me to tell Hermione and Rose they can come back in?" Dora asked, grinning, after she was fully dressed, "I'm sure they're up for a round or two of shagging."

"Merlin," Harry said, "As much as I would absolutely love that, you tuckered me out, Dora. But you can tell them they have permission to come back in, anyway."

"Alright," Dora said, "But first I need you to do something for me."

"Name it," Harry said.

"Morph into your girl-form again," Dora said. "Without the body-length mirror, without Rose here as visual help. I need to know that you can Morph into your girl-form again without difficulty."

Harry swallowed nervously. Then he nodded and stood from the bed. He closed his eyes and visualized the black-haired purple-eyed version of Rose's twin whom he had Morphed into earlier that day.

"Excellent, Harry!" Dora said, after about thirty seconds.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his body. He blushed when he found he once again had breasts and a pussy.

Dora pointed her wand at him and murmured under her breath. "Everything looks right. Just as I thought it would. Excellent, Harry. You can change back if you want."

Harry closed his eyes and felt himself Morph back into his normal form. He opened his eyes again, and was amazed at how easy the Morph felt. He once again had a cock between his legs.

"Your Morph back into your normal form is quite faster than into your girl-form, I notice," Dora said. "With practice, it should be the same both ways. Excellent. You can get dressed now, I'll go find Hermione and Rose."

Harry sat down as Dora proceeded to leave the bedroom. By the time Hermione and Rose entered the room a couple minutes later, Harry was almost dressed aside from his shirt and trainers.

"Aw," Rose whined, playfully, as she and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry, "And here I was thinking you were still naked and waiting for us."

"Dora must have shagged him silly for him to resist wanting to shag us next," Hermione said, "So, Harry? How was it like shagging an older woman?"

"I wouldn't know, honestly," Harry said, with a smirk, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I mean that she looked fourteen to me," Harry said.

"She Morphed herself to look fourteen years old?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding, "She said she wanted to get familiar with it again, since she'll be fourteen in her undercover role and volunteering for the Experience. I was fine with it."

"So how was she?" Rose asked.

Harry shrugged. "We had fun. I wouldn't say 'no' to shagging her again. She'll certainly be one of the go-to girls during the Experience. She's a good friend, but she's simply going to be another girl I'm going to have to take part in the Experience with. Unlike the two of you, whom I'd be willing to shag even if I wasn't volunteering for the Experience."

"Harry, you wanted to shag her _before_ you heard about her undercover role," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "I won't deny I haven't desired shagging her before. You know how I've fancied Daphne for a while, and honestly still do. I compare Dora to Daphne. But, Hermione, I would gladly not shag either of those girls or any of the other girls if it meant I didn't have to volunteer for the Experience without suffering the repercussions. But you, Hermione, are not one of those girls. I can't get enough of _you._ You are my girlfriend, and would have been with or without the Experience. I do not shag you. I make love to you. And I would with, or without the Experience."

"And what about me?" Rose pouted.

"Would you have given yourself to me if you didn't volunteer for the Experience?" Harry asked.

Rose blushed, but nodded resolutely.

"You are my sister, and one of the girls I love _dearly,_ " Harry said, "I love both of you girls in different ways, but I do love you. To answer your question, Rose. Given how much I can't get enough of shagging you. If you had given yourself to me even without the Experience weighing you down, I think I would want to continue if you offered."

He grinned when both girls squealed and tacked him back onto the bed. They smothered his face in kisses before Hermione kissed him deeply on the lips. They kissed for nearly a minute, before Hermione backed away, and Rose took her turn for another nearly minute-long kiss, before she backed away too.

"I love both you girls," Harry said, pulling his two favorite girls into a cuddle with him. "I always will."

"You've become very sappy, Harry," Hermione giggled, "But we love you too."

"So very much," Rose said.

They each kissed one of his cheeks and sat up together.

"By the way, I think Eli wants to talk to you," Hermione said. "Probably that man-to-man conversation you promised him."

"I have been putting that off, huh," Harry said, as he sat up again.

"Yes," Hermione said, "You should do it soon. Sooner rather than later, even, or Susan might hex you."

"Susan?" Harry asked.

Rose chuckled. "While you were shagging Dora, Susan confided in us girls and said that she and Eli made up, and have plans to shag more. Apparently Auntie Amelia and Uncle Sirius gave them open permission like our parents gave us. In fact, I think she has plans to shag him this afternoon."

"And I think Eli is too distracted with wanting to speak to you," Hermione said.

"I see," Harry said. "Susan wants him no longer distracted so he can focus on shagging her."

"Yes," Hermione said. "So, how about this? We'll go get Eli, and you go to the sitting room and have that discussion with him. Afterward, we'll find ways to distract ourselves this afternoon."

"Oh?" Harry asked. "Like what?"

Hermione smirked and rubbed her hand up the leg of his jeans. He swallowed as she squeezed his leg.

"I don't know," Hermione said, teasingly, "What do you think, Rose?"

"Hmm," Rose said, grinning, as she looked at Harry. "We did talk about... exploring the campgrounds more."

"Then that is exactly what we'll do!" Hermione said.

She patted his leg and stood up. Harry groaned.

"Tease," he muttered.

"Indeed I am," Hermione said, "No more sex until tonight, Harry. There is plenty of other things to do."

Before Harry could reply, Hermione and Rose exited the bedroom.

"Minxes," he muttered.

He put on his trainers, tied them, and stood up. After checking that his wand-holster was strapped to his arm, and his wand snugly inside, he headed out into the sitting room. He barely had time to sit down on the couch before Eli walked in, looking rather nervous. Harry cleared his throat and motioned to a nearby chair. Eli nodded and sat down.

"Eli," Harry said, "I think we both know that something has seemed to change between us, ever since I walked out of this tent in my female form."

"I guess so," Eli said. "I'm sorry, mate! I mean, it is sort of your fault, you know? You had to go and choose a form that looked like a sexier version of your sister. You know I've had a thing for your sister for some time now. That hasn't changed even when she refused to kiss me during our date, and then you bopped me one. She's still pretty damn hot. I know you don't want to hear me saying that about your sister. And then... earlier today... all of a sudden, there is two Rose Potters. Well, sort of, I guess. You had black hair and purple eyes. But you still looked hot!"

He blushed pink and looked down at his legs.

"You know how I am with the ladies, mate," he continued. "To me, I think a lot of girls are hot! Maybe not someone like Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy Parkinson's attractive enough in her own way... I mean someone like Malfoy wants her. But there are plenty of girls my age who are bloody hot."

"And when you saw me walking out," Harry said.

"I didn't know it was you, at first," Eli said. "I thought you were just another attractive young witch that the girls met in the marketplace or something. Another girl I had a chance to approach. And then I realized it was you and... hell, I don't know, mate. It sounds bad either way I say it. Look, tell me to avoid you during the days you have to look like her. I'll stay away from you. There are plenty of other girls. If this is going to affect our friendship, I – I won't even look at you in your girl-form ever again."

"Eli, I'm not going to ask you to do that," Harry said. "Of all the guys I know, you're my best mate. Neville comes fairly close. Terry and Ernie are closer than our other dorm-mates, since we grew up with them. But you and Neville have always been the two blokes I feel closest to. I am going to be _forced_ to be in my girl form and be shagged by blokes. It is just one of the laws I have to follow because I am volunteering for this. Out of all the blokes who will come to me, who do you think I'm going to be okay with the most?"

Eli stared at him, opening and closing his mouth. He then pointed to himself.

"You, of course," Harry said, "You and Neville. There will be others. But I _know_ you two will respect me for who I really am. You'll treat me like the best mate you know I am, and when I look like me -"

"You'll still be my best mate you've always been," Eli said.

"Exactly," Harry said. "You won't treat me any differently, right? A lot of other blokes – I'm sure you can figure out how they'll treat me."

"Use you like you're just another witch taking part of the Experience," Eli said, with a look of disgust. "I promised my Mum – even if it was sort-of in jest – that I'd protect you."

"I can take care of myself, Eli," Harry said.

"I know that!" Eli argued, "But you'll be seen as another one of the girls when you're in your girl-form. Girls are tough, I won't deny that. But every girl needs a bloke with them to make them feel safe. I'll be that bloke."

Harry chuckled. "And that is why you're still my best mate. Even if you do think I look hot."

Eli snorted, picked up a throw pillow on his chair and threw it at Harry. Harry laughed and caught it, then threw it back at Eli.

"Mates?" Harry asked.

"Always," Eli said.

"Brilliant," Harry said. "So what is this the girls told me about you and Susan?"

Eli blushed as red as his pseudo-sister's face. "Yeah... about that..."

"I'm just teasing you, Eli," Harry said. "I'm glad you have someone to practice the Experience with. So, if our conversation is over, I think Hermione and Rose have plans for the two of them and I to go out and explore the campgrounds again. I'm sure you and Susan have _something_ you could be doing."

Eli grinned, his blush lightened to a pink color now. "Yeah... I think so."

Harry stood and walked over to Eli, who stood too. Harry offered his hand, and Eli shook it. Then Eli surprised him slightly, by leaning in for a quick hug that lasted maybe a second, before backing away.

"Wow, Eli," Harry teased, "I hope you hold me longer when I'm a girl."

"Don't make me smack you with a pillow, mate," Eli said, with a snort.

Harry merely chuckled. Eli shook his head and the pair of them headed out of the tent. Eli immediately walked over to Susan, who was sitting with Rose, Hermione, Luna and Neville. He whispered something to Susan, who blushed as red as her hair. She nodded, stood up, and walked into the Black Family Tent. Eli followed moments later. Harry shook his head, happy for his best friend and walked over to the table where his friends were sitting.

"You and Eli have your man-to-man talk?" Hermione asked.

"We're best mates again," Harry said.

"Does he still think you look hot?" Luna asked, smiling at Harry.

Hermione, Rose and Neville snickered.

"He tossed a throw pillow at my head when I asked him that very same question, Luna," Harry said, "So what do you think?"

"That was very rude of him," Luna said. "If you asked me if I thought you looked hot, I'd merely say 'yes'."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Luna. You look very nice, yourself."

"We were just talking about heading out onto the campgrounds again," Rose said, "Luna and Neville are going to come along too."

"Do we have Mum and Dad's permission yet?" Harry asked.

"I haven't asked," Rose said. "But I'm sure once we do, they'll let us."

With that, Neville and the girls stood up. Harry and Rose asked their parents permission, while Neville and Luna asked her parents. They received a positive answer, and a warning to be careful. Dora decided to be their chaperone, and the six friends headed out into the campgrounds to explore.

* * *

 _ **(Time-skip – approx. three and a half hours)**_

Harry and his friends spent over two hours exploring the campground and visiting the marketplace once again. Early on into their wanderings, they met up with the Weasley family at their tent, where Harry, Rose and Hermione met the two eldest Weasley boys for the first time. Bill and Charlie were both pretty cool, and entertained the teens for a few minutes in a couple stories about their jobs – Bill, a Curse Breaker and Ward Builder for Gringotts, and Charlie, who worked with Dragons in Romania. The third youngest brother, Percy – whom Harry and his friends were familiar with, since the boy had been Prefect and Head Boy during his time at Hogwarts – told them about his new job at the Ministry, working with Bartemius Crouch.

"You wouldn't know where Mr. Crouch is, would you, Perce?" Harry had asked the third youngest son when Percy mentioned his boss' name. "Ludo Bagman was looking for him a while ago."

"I have not seen him today," Percy said, frowning, "Mr. Bagman is looking for him? I'm sure Mr. Crouch is very busy today. If he has time to talk to Mr. Bagman, then he'll do so."

"You met Ludo Bagman?" Arthur asked. "He's the reason we're all here, you know. I helped him over the summer, and in return he gave me and my family tickets. Nice chap, he is!"

"Yep," Ron Weasley, Harry's dorm-mate, said, "We get to sit in the Minister's Box."

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes; he could hear the cocky bragging in Ron's voice.

"Rose, Hermione, Dora and I will be sitting in one of the VIP Boxes – might be next to the Minister's Box, I think," Harry said, "Along with our family, and Eli Black and Susan Bones and their family."

Harry held back a smirk at the slight frown on Ron's face. Ron always seemed jealous of Harry, and obviously thought this was a way to show him up.

"Maybe we'll see you then!" Arthur said, grinning, oblivious to his youngest son's behavior.

"We should get going," Rose said, "See you all later then!"

Hermione and Rose took Harry's hands and pulled him away. He caught sight of Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only girl in the family looking enviously at him and the two girls. Hermione and Rose had told him ages ago that Ginny fancied him. Frankly, he thought he was pretty lucky she was a year younger than him, otherwise she'd be all over him during the Experience. He'd have to be cautious next year, but students almost never participated in the Experience with anyone outside their year-level. True, he had plans in the future with his five Quidditch team-mates. But unless Ginny changed her attitude toward him, Rose and Hermione, he'd do his best to avoid her starting next year.

They also met, once again, with Padma and Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown, this time at the House Brown Family Tent. At first, Padma was the only one there, which gave Harry and his friends time to talk to her without Parvati and Lavender hearing. Hermione and Rose explained to her about their plan for the 'list', and she wholeheartedly agreed with their plan. She also promised she would keep the plan a secret from Parvati and Lavender for now.

"Those two girls are already obsessing over who they'll hook up with at Hogwarts," Padma had commented, "Wouldn't want to make them worse by letting them realize they'll have a list of boys who they can always trust to go to if they need somebody."

"They probably wouldn't realize we're just trying to avoid the unsavory types," Hermione said.

Padma snorted. "Knowing those two, there might not be any 'unsavory types' in their eyes."

"Even Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione asked.

Padma looked disgusted, but didn't seem to know how to respond to that. Harry and his friends stuck around long enough to say hello to Parvati and Lavender when they returned, then headed off to explore again.

Overall, they spent a good two-and-a-half hours exploring, and when they found familiar faces, they stopped to talk to them for a little bit, without worrying about needing to meet up with anyone. They explored the extremely crowded marketplace for nearly an hour before stopping for some milkshakes and heading back to their tents.

All agreed that they had a fun time passing a few hours while waiting to head off to the stadium.

When they returned to the tents, Harry, Hermione and Rose noticed – to their amusement – that Eli and Susan looked _very_ satisfied. It was quite obvious how they had spent much of the afternoon.

* * *

 **Monday, August 25** **th** **, 1994 – 6:00 PM**

The best part about the location of the camping area James had reserved early in advance was that it was a lot closer to the stadium than a good majority of the campgrounds. It would take ten minutes to reach the forest's edge and another twenty minutes to get to the stadium, which were in the opposite direction the group had taken to go to the marketplace.

At six-o-clock, the large group of Potters, Black-Bones, Lovegoods and their guests started off toward the Quidditch stadium. James had suggested they leave earlier to beat most of the crowds that would be heading to the stadium. Even though the match wouldn't start for about two hours, it was decided it was best to be very early.

Their bellies were all full after a delicious dinner of pizza. James and Sirius had surprised everyone by coming back from a quick visit to the marketplace with six large pizzas. Three of the pizzas were placed in stasis charms, in case anyone was hungry when they returned after the match finished. Given that they had eaten between five and six-o-clock, it was generally assumed they would likely be hungry when they returned – if the match didn't take all night that was. The large group dined on the other three pizzas, all of which were very delicious.

Harry was now wearing the outfit he had packed for the match. His parents had suggested he wear a semi-formal outfit just in case they met anyone important at the match. They would be sitting near the Minister's Box, after all. So Harry was now wearing semi-formal robes in the style he usually wore for social dinner parties he attended over the years. His Omnioculars, which he had purchased earlier that day was now hanging around his neck, and the pin supporting Ireland fastened on his robes.

Rose and Hermione were wearing similar outfits to each other – semi-formal feminine wear with skirts that were about knee-length. Harry thought they looked absolutely beautiful.

James had been right about beating most of the crowds. There were several people already walking along the route to the stadium, but it wasn't as crowded a journey as it would be if they had left even half-an-hour later. Ten minutes into their journey, they reached a forest's edge. James informed them that the stadium was built inside the forest, and several pathways were carved through the forest and led to the stadium. It was rather dark inside the forest, so James instructed the group to use their wands. Lumos tipped wands lit up around the group and they started into the forest path. Several of those who were walking down the path had the same idea to use their wands for light, so it turned out to be a good idea.

They could hear the sounds of hundreds and hundreds of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Harry couldn't stop grinning. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though Harry could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, he could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.

"Seats a hundred thousand," James said, spotting the awestruck look on Harry's face. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Sirius, Amelia and I were lucky enough to see parts of it built as we figured out the security details."

He lead the group toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "VIP Box Number One! Straight upstairs, Lord Potter, and as high as you can go. Then follow the sign. Can't miss it."

The group waited until they were all together again. The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. They kept climbing, and at last they reached a long corridor.

Immediately they saw a large sign. An arrow pointing to the left told them where the Minister's Box was located, and also the Press Box on the other side of the Minister's Box. To the right started the VIP Boxes. Number One – where Houses Potter and Black-Bones and guests would be seated was the first. There were also signs pointing to restrooms on either side as well. They said their temporary farewells to the Lovegoods and Neville, and made their way down the right corridor. Soon they found the door and stairway leading to their Box. James, Lily and Dora led the way, and the five teens followed behind them, with Sirius, Amelia and Remus behind them. They reached the box and found several seats.

"It appears we won't be alone," Harry commented.

"Didn't we tell you?" James asked. "Guess we didn't. Lord Davis told me earlier today that he, his wife, daughter, and the Greengrass girls are sharing our Box. Though there does seem to be room for at least one or two more families."

Harry and his friends smiled, happy about this news. They all hurried down to the front row where there were nine chairs. Harry sat down in one chair, while Hermione and Rose sat on either side of him. Dora sat on Hermione's side, and Susan and Eli sat on the other side of Rose. Their parents sat behind them. Harry realized they probably were thinking Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Tracey Davis could take the three other front row chairs.

Harry grinned widely as he looked around at the stadium. On the left of the VIP Box, there was a rectangular window that showed the box next to them – which appeared to be the Minister's Box, though nobody was there yet. Then Harry looked out at the stadium. Thousands of witches and wizards were pouring into their seats, moving like water pushing down a river. More were coming every second.

Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at Harry's eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it, Harry saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field.

 _ **Madame Amour's Adult Entertainment – For All Your Adult Entertainment Needs – Located in Whimsical Alley, London. (14-17 Y.O Wizards and Witches must be accompanied by adult supervision when entering Whimsical Alley. Under 14, not allowed to enter)**_

The advertisement soon changed to one about Flourish and Blott's.

"Seems we picked a great time to get here," Remus commented, "I can only imagine how crowded the paths through the forest must be right now."

"The Ministry has done everything they can to prepare for this event," James said.

"But how can anyone prepare for every tiny little thing?" Lily asked.

"Very true," Sirius commented. "I remember the first time I ever went a Quidditch World Cup Finals match. In fact, I haven't been to one since. Been to my share of Quidditch matches, but never like this since I was a kid. I was... seven or eight, perhaps? That was over in France. The Stadium wasn't anywhere near as big and crowded as this though. Maybe sat half this size. Nothing compared to this."

"I'm not really too worried about the match in general," Amelia said. "I'm more worried about what is going to happen _afterward._ "

"Really?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder at his aunt, "Why's that?"

"Whoever wins tonight, most of their supporters will stick around and party all night long," Amelia said. "They'll be quite raucous. Then there's the losing team's supporters. An unhappy bunch they'll be. We've already predicted possible riots, but we figure most of that will be small and easily preventable. Half of the security around the campgrounds tonight will be near the losing team's supporters."

"Why do you think the Bulgarians and Irish all have their tents in the same areas?" Sirius asked. "That wasn't their choice. That was us. We made sure they were secluded to one area so security could watch them."

"Of the other half of security presence," Amelia said, "One half of that will be around the winning team's supporters, and the rest will be patrolling the rest of the campgrounds. Frankly, we're all hoping a good majority of the people in the campgrounds take the offered Portkeys going out this evening, so there will be only a small percentage of people who choose to stay until tomorrow."

"Less people who stick around, less chance to cause trouble," Dora commented.

"Exactly," Amelia said. "Like I said – while we're wary of trouble happening here at the match, we're more prepared for it happening after the match, overnight."

Hermione leaned over to Harry. "Harry, would you be the best boyfriend ever and accompany me as I go to the restroom?"

"Er... why not Rose?" Harry asked.

"Because I asked you," Hermione said.

"The bathrooms only have toilet and sink each," James said, "You can stand outside the door and guard her."

Harry shrugged and nodded. "Alright then."

Harry and Hermione stood, and proceeded to leave the VIP Box, then headed down into the corridor. Soon they found one of the doors indicating restroom.

"I'll just wait here then," Harry said.

Hermione bit her lip. "Actually, I want you to come in with me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, then a thought crossed his mind. "There's a reason you wanted to ask me instead of Rose, isn't there?"

"You are a clever boy," Hermione said, with a wicked grin.

She opened the bathroom door, and beckoned him to follow her with a finger, and Harry did as was asked. Harry shut the door behind him and locked it. Then Hermione cast a Colloportus on it.

"Don't want anyone to interrupt us," she said, and placed her wand back in her holster.

She proceeded to drop her skirt and knickers, then sat down on the toilet.

"A bathroom is an odd place for a shag," Harry said; "Definitely a bathroom in a very large Quidditch stadium."

"But we're not going to shag," Hermione said; "That is for when we return to the tent and into the privacy of your bedroom."

Harry was confused. "Then why...?"

"Rose had her dessert after lunch," Hermione said, grinning. "I want mine now that we've had dinner."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be eating again when we return," Harry said.

"Yes, Rose and I will want our dessert after that too," Hermione said. "Harry... why are you trying to stop me from getting my dessert?"

"We're in a bathroom," Harry said.

Hermione snorted. "The door is locked, both mechanically and magically. There's more of a risk of someone walking in if we were in the Hogwarts bathrooms. Get over here, Harry."

"Er... while you're taking a pee?" Harry asked; he could hear a specific tinkling sound in the toilet.

"I'm definitely _not_ kneeling on this floor!" Hermione exclaimed. "Get over here, Potter. Now."

"Ouch, last name," Harry said.

"I will use all three names," Hermione warned.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Hermione. She proceeded to unfasten his pants then pull them down. Then she grinned as she looked up at him and reached her hand through the small hole in his boxers and proceeded to gently pull his cock free.

"This is probably the naughtiest thing we've ever done," Harry said.

Hermione started stroking him. "Blow-job on the patio chair yesterday afternoon when your mother was nearby in the house, maybe even near the back door."

"Okay, that was fairly naughty," Harry admitted. "And to think I wanted to shag you there too."

Hermione grinned. "It certainly went through my mind. And probably Rose's as well. She didn't even get to suck you off until last night!"

"That was her choice," Harry said, with a snort, "I was swimming naked, wasn't I? All she had to do was ask. Hell, I was on the patio chair after reading Dumbledore's damn letter. She could have walked over and sucked me off, or straddled and rode me!"

"True," Hermione admitted, "You know, I hardly think this bathroom is anywhere near as risky as anything we could do at Hogwarts during the Experience. Rose and I have some pretty naughty ideas already."

"For example?" Harry asked.

"That is for us to know and you to find out, Mr. Potter," Hermione said, grinning.

"Tease," Harry said.

"I could leave you erect during the Quidditch match, Harry," Hermione said, with a smirk, "How is that for a tease?"

"I apologize!" Harry groaned. "Anything but that!"

"I thought so," Hermione said.

Then she leaned her head toward his cock and proceeded to swallow it whole in about one gulp. No teasing with her tongue on his shaft, no licking the tip. Straight up swallowing down her throat. Harry groaned audibly, and very much hoped there were silencing charms around the bathroom.

Harry brushed a hand through her hair as Hermione started moving her mouth up and down his shaft, and brushing her tongue everywhere it could reach. He did not hold her head, or force her. He merely worshiped her, by brushing his hand through her beautiful hair. He hummed and moaned at appropriate times, as she used her tongue on sensitive areas of his cock. Five minutes into her blow-job, Harry heard another distinct tinkling sound in the toilet. Harry snorted softly as he realized she was going pee while blowing him. He chuckled softly as she showed him her middle finger, never stopping from her task.

Another five minutes passed before Harry felt the familiar tension in his groin. His murmuring her name was her only warning, and she raised her mouth halfway up his cock, before he shot spurts of his seed down her throat. She allowed a couple of spurts to move down her throat, before she rose her lips to the tip of his cock and started suckling it so she could taste his seed on her tongue. Only when she suckled the last drops of his seed from his cock, did she back away. She tucked him back into his boxers, and pulled up his pants, so he could reach them. He pulled them the rest of the way and fastened them, then backed away.

Hermione proceeded to clean between her legs, before standing up and readjusting her knickers and skirt. She then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, and she rubbed her tongue along his lips. He opened his mouth, and she pushed her tongue inside. He moaned as he tasted a small bit of his own seed on her tongue, and realized she had been holding it there since she had finished sucking him off. Hermione then backed away and headed for the door.

She used her wand to unlock the door, and opened it. She then glanced out either direction in the corridor, and held her hand out to him. He took her hand, and the couple left the bathroom, and made their way back toward the VIP Box, both feeling very happy and pleased about their naughty adventure in the bathroom.

* * *

 **I have been planning that little naughty scene in the bathroom for a while now. I always knew it would be a Harry/Hermione scene (I needed a one-on-one scene between the couple, as we haven't had one yet – Rose has always been there during their intimate scenes). I just hadn't decided if it was going to be a shag or a simple blow job. However, then I realized I'm planning another threesome in Harry's tent bedroom after the Quidditch match (and before the riot). So it would be rather redundant for a shag in the bathroom and later in the bedroom.**

 **That sex scene will take place next chapter. Originally, I had planned for this scene to be in the beginning of next chapter, but I didn't want the threesome to be in the same chapter as the bathroom blow job. So that is why this chapter ended like it did.**

 **Next Chapter: The Quidditch Final. I won't show the actual match. A lot of fan-fiction doesn't show the match, merely the beginning, and then as it ends. I will likely do it that way. Then the group heads back to the tent, for a post-match discussion and then the threesome!**


	15. The Quidditch Final

**Chapter 15  
The Quidditch Final**

 **Author's Note: I have no idea how long the Quidditch match lasted in canon. So I'm going to say an hour and a half. If I am wrong, I apologize.**

 **Warning: Nudity; Language; Graphic Sexual Situations with Underage Characters (14+); Incest; Fem-Slash; Sex-Toys**

 **Disclaimer: Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 7 of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim to these. Only my own additions.**

* * *

 **Monday, August 25th, 1994**

When Harry and Hermione returned to the VIP Box, they discovered that the members of House Davis and the Greengrass sisters had arrived. Daphne was sitting between Astoria and Tracey at the end of the front row of chairs. Lord Davis was sitting behind Harry's parents, currently chatting with James, Lily, Sirius and Amelia. Daphne, Tracey and Astoria waved and grinned at Harry and Hermione as they returned to front row, and the young couple waved back at them.

"You took a bit longer than I expected," Rose whispered to her brother and best friend.

Harry's eyes widened when Hermione mouthed the word "dessert" to Rose. Rose must have immediately realized what Hermione meant, because her eyes widened as she looked back and forth at Hermione and Harry. Harry merely winked. Rose blushed, gave them a thumbs up and relaxed in her chair, still blushing.

Harry leaned over to his sister and whispered into her ear. "You'll both be getting plenty more dessert when we return to the tent this evening."

This only caused Rose to blush more and she giggled softly. Hermione, meanwhile, was reading through a velvet covered program.

"A display from the team mascots will precede the match," Hermione read aloud. "Huh? Interesting, there's a warning here in small print."

"Warning?" Dora said, interested.

"Er... let's see," Hermione said. "Oh, Merlin, surely they're not! This says the Bulgarians have brought Veela as their mascots."

Dora snorted. "That should be interesting."

"The warning says that the Ministry of Magic is not accountable for any actions or behavior caused by the Veela," Hermione said.

"What do they mean by that?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Do you know what happens when Veela let off their Allure?"

"Er... yeah," Harry said, "The Allure causes men to – er – go rather mad and try to do anything to please the Veela."

"Basically, Harry," Dora said, "You and Eli over there are in danger of jumping out of this Box just to please the Bulgarian Mascots."

"Huh? What? I heard my name!" Eli exclaimed; he had been gazing through his Omnioculars at the crowd around the stadium, for the past several minutes. "Who said my name?"

"I did, Dork," Dora said, "Bulgarians have brought Veela as their Mascots."

"Really?" Eli asked, grinning, "Aren't they usually really hot and sexy? Say! You think they'll be naked? Ow!"

Susan smacked him over the head with the program she had been reading.

"Might want to keep that program handy, Susan," Dora said, grinning. "Eli might jump out of the Box."

"I will not!" Eli argued.

"I'll figure out a way to keep him preoccupied," Susan said.

"You could always snog him," Rose said, grinning. "Or... promise to have an encore of what you did this afternoon."

Eli nodded vigorously, then winced when Susan smacked him over the head again.

She blushed. "I should have never told you about that."

The sound of more people arriving into the box made Harry's head turn. He grinned when he saw Padma, Parvati, and Lavender, along with Lavender's father, Lord Braddock Brown. Apparently they didn't know who they would be seated with, because the three girls looked quite happy to see their friends. There were three empty seats behind Eli and Susan, so the girls headed toward those seats.

Susan groaned, and whispered so only her friends in the front could hear her. "So much for kissing Eli to distract him."

"Rose could kiss me," Eli said.

"That would be worse!" Rose scowled.

"I don't see how," Eli said, confused.

"We're not a couple," Rose said. "I kiss you to distract you from the Veela, and thanks to those two, everyone will think we're a couple by the time we get off the Hogwarts Express!"

"What juicy gossip are you guys whispering about down there?" Lavender asked.

"Bulgaria's Mascots are Veela," Hermione explained. "We're trying to figure out how to keep Eli from jumping over the balcony."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," James said; having heard the tail end of the conversation. "We were well warned about them. We put up enchantments to prevent the Allure from affecting anyone in the Box."

"So nobody has to kiss me to stop me from jumping over the balcony?" Eli asked.

"I'd be happy to kiss you," Parvati said, grinning.

Harry did not miss the scowl on Susan's face. Thankfully, Eli merely smiled at Parvati, and turned his attention back to using his Omnioculars on the crowd.

Over the next forty-five minutes, much conversation was struck between the several occupants of VIP Box One. The stadium continued to gradually fill with thousands of fans filling the chairs. At one point, Harry looked over through the window that showed the Minister's Box. He saw the large group of Weasleys sitting together, and chatting with each other. He saw Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge sitting with Ludo Bagman and a few official-looking people. There was even a very nervous house-elf sitting in a chair. A strange combination of guests in the Minister's Box. It became even stranger when he noticed a blonde-haired family arrive. Harry scowled as he recognized them.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry motioned toward the window. "The Malfoys are sitting in the Minister's Box."

"Who else do you think would get invited by the Minister?" Hermione said, with soft snort.

Rose chuckled. "I'm _so_ glad we're not sitting over there. I can just imagine the confrontation between the Weasleys and Malfoys. Those two families have _never_ liked each other."

"Ladies and gentlemen... welcome!" Ludo Bagman's voice screamed over the raucous crowd, "Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Harry winced as the stadium erupted as the enormous crowd began cheering, screaming and clapping. Harry joined in clapping as those around him in the VIP Box did too. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message ( _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans — A Risk With Every Mouthful!_ ) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"Let's see how well those enchantments hold up, Prongs," Sirius said in the row behind Harry.

Harry watched as at what appeared to be a hundred women – Veela, he assumed - run out onto the field and begin dancing to some sort of strange music. The Veela were extremely beautiful, Harry had to admit. But there was also something very eerie about all of them. Perhaps it was the golden glow that seemed to resonate from their bodies. Or the way their hair floated behind them without wind. Or maybe it was the way they were dancing...

Something distracted Harry's focus away from the Veela, and he was now looking around at the crowd. Many of the wizards in the stadium were acting very strangely. Some were trying to climb over their chairs. Some were dancing where they were standing, matching the movement the Veela were making. Some were even fighting in fisticuffs with other nearby wizards. In the Minister's box, many of the Weasleys were holding their fingers in their ears, but Ron Weasley was trying to climb over the balcony, while Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were trying to pull him back, while also trying to keep their ears covered.

Harry snorted. "Looks like someone forgot to put enchantments up in the Minister's Box."

"And around the stadium," Rose said.

"This can't be legal at all!" Hermione growled. "Those Veela could use their allure on the Quidditch players!"

"There was a lot of discussion on that very topic, Hermione," James said. "The Bulgarians promised to try to keep their Mascots from becoming to troublesome."

Suddenly, the Veela's music stopped and they stopped dancing. The sound of the music was replaced by a bunch of booing and complaining fans, who didn't want the Veela to leave.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air... for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

Harry used his Omnioculars and looked up at the giant shamrock. He realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green. Then a shamrock appeared over the VIP Box, and gold coins started pouring from it.

"Leprechauns," Dora scoffed in disgust. "Don't bother picking up those coins. It is Leprechaun gold. It will disappear in an hour."

Harry chanced a glance over at the Minister's box, and saw that Ron was stuffing handfuls of gold in his pockets and everywhere he could put them. He snorted in half-disgust and half-amusement. Then he took his wand from his holster and pointed it at the gold on the floor in front of him, vanishing it into oblivion. The leprechaun floating above them who had dropped the gold there, stuck his middle finger at Harry and flew off toward its mates. James, Sirius, and the girls sitting with Harry laughed loudly. Apparently they had seen what the leprechaun had done.

"Ugly little git," Harry snorted; this only caused more laughter.

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome — the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you — Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand — _Krum_!"

Harry brought his Omnioculars to his eyes and looked at every one of the Bulgarian players before resting finally on Viktor Krum. He had been following news about the Quidditch World Cup all summer and every day he kept hearing more and more about Viktor Krum. Apparently he was still seventeen years old, and a student at Durmstrang, a wizarding school like Hogwarts. Viktor was supposed to be the best Seeker in the world. Harry, a Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, was looking forward to seeing Viktor play, if only to compare his own skill to the man and see where he stood right now.

"And now, please greet — the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting — Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand — _Lynch_!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Harry spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs.

"And here, all the way from Egypt," Bagman said, "our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a grand mustache, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Harry spun the speed dial on his Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open — four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and (Harry saw it for the briefest moment, before it sped out of sight) the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch.

With a sharp blast on his whistle, the match began.

* * *

 **Monday, August 25** **th** **, 1994 – 10:00PM**

The Quidditch Match had finished nearly half-an-hour ago. Ireland had won, beating Bulgaria 170-160. Viktor Krum of Bulgaria had caught the Snitch, knowing his team was never going to catch up. The Irish Chasers were phenomenal. Even Harry had to admit that he might have done the same thing as Krum, simply to save face. Viktor Krum – Harry had to admit – was an _amazing_ Seeker. Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever reach professional Quidditch skill. Though he would like to challenge Viktor Krum if he ever had the chance, just to see how he could match up to the famous young man.

When the match ended, the players on both teams had made their way to the Minister's Box. Those in the VIP Boxes also had their chance to meet-and-greet the Quidditch teams. Harry was thrilled to meet both teams, though he was, admittedly, sort of put off, when they were all excited to meet him and Rose, the "Twins-Who-Lived". Admittedly, it was funny to see the blustering, red look on Minister Fudge's face when the Potter Twins had overshadowed him by simply being a part of the VIP meet-and-greet.

Harry was holding Hermione and Rose's hands, as they and their whole group – including the Lovegoods and Neville, whom they had reunited with after the match – were now emerging from the forest and making their way back toward their tents, amongst a large crowd of people joining the throng. All around them, people were celebrating the Irish, singing and chanting merrily, and laughing and chatting to their closest neighbors. The cheering and celebrating could be heard all around the campsite.

Harry tried to distract himself from all the noise by looking forward to what else he'd be experiencing before the night was over. He was a bit hungry, and was looking forward to a few slices of that extra pizza, before heading off to his bedroom with Hermione and Rose, for a bit of fun before they went to bed. He couldn't believe the long day was almost over. So much had happened that day. He reminisced on the day as they headed back to the tent.

Soon enough, the tents came in view, and Harry sighed in relief, happy to be back. The walk back had seemed to take _forever._ Even longer, it seemed, than heading to the stadium. Maybe because during the walk there, he was too excited to worry about the journey? Perhaps...

"Who wants leftover pizza?!" Sirius barked.

Several voices rang out with positive answers, and soon the three pizzas, plates and bottles of chilled butterbeer were sitting on a table. Harry took a couple of slices, and a bottle of butterbeer, and headed over to a picnic table and was soon joined by his other friends.

"So, Harry, greatest Seeker currently in Hogwarts," Eli said, "Think you could beat Viktor Krum?"

Harry chewed a bite of his pizza as he thought about how to answer his best mate.

"I don't know if I could beat him to a Snitch," Harry said, "But I would very much like to try. Although..."

"Although what?" Hermione asked.

"I did point out the Snitch several times during the match," Harry said. "I think I could have caught it long before Ireland scored one-hundred and fifty points." Then he grinned. "Maybe I would have caught it when they scored one-hundred and _forty._ "

Rose snorted. "And what if you miscalculated, and the Snitch flew off right when you tried to catch it?"

"Yeah, Harry," Hermione said. "You almost always catch the Snitch when you spot it. Ireland would have been lucky to score fifty points before you caught it."

"Definitely," Eli agreed. "Viktor Krum might be a great Seeker, but I've never seen anybody aside from you who can spot the Snitch so quickly. But most Seekers who can catch the Snitch early in the game – they're the ones who are great."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "I still don't know what would happen if I ever faced Krum."

"Maybe you'll get lucky someday and find out," Neville said.

"Maybe," Harry said, nodding, and bit into his slice of pizza once again.

The conversations continued around the picnic tables until nearly eleven, when Hermione and Rose said they wanted to go to bed. Harry grinned and vanished his plate and bottle with his wand and followed the girls inside. If he had been looking at his mother, he might have seen the knowing look on her face. She knew her children and Hermione were not going to be sleeping anytime soon.

Five minutes later, Harry was laying down on the bed in only his boxers when Hermione and Rose stepped into his bedroom wearing only their sleeping gowns. Hermione sealed the tent flap door closed with a Colloportus. Harry's mouth watered as the girls shrugged out of their sleeping gowns and became completely naked. They crawled onto the bed on either side of Harry.

"If the look Susan was giving Eli, while we were eating is anything to go by," Hermione said, "You are not the only young man getting shagged this evening."

"Poor Neville," Harry said, grinning, "If Luna was fourteen, all three of us young men might be getting lucky."

"Her birthday is next month, a week after mine," Hermione said, "I bet Neville will be the first one she approaches."

"I could go to Neville's bed tonight if you feel too sorry for him, Harry," Rose teased.

"Sorry, Neville," Harry said, "I'm feeling rather selfish this evening."

Hermione and Rose giggled.

"So, Harry," Rose said, "Hermione decided that tonight we're going to start off with something we haven't done yet, but both of us have been thinking about for a while now."

Hermione laid down on her back and Rose crawled over Harry's body, then maneuvered herself between Hermione's legs. Harry's mouth watered as he watched his sister press her mouth to his girlfriend's pussy and began giving her oral. Hermione moaned as her body squirmed a bit. She pointed a shaking hand to Harry's crotch.

"Get out of those boxers, Harry," she murmured, "I want you hard and ready for me by the time she gives me an orgasm."

Harry did as was instructed, removing his boxers and kicking them to the floor. He grasped a hand around his cock and started stroking it. He then bent down toward Hermione's closest breast and took her nipple between his lips. Over the next five minutes, the Potter twins worshiped the brunette witch, with their mouths and tongues, enjoying the moans and murmurs Hermione was making due to their intimate assault. Then Hermione emitted a sharp, passionate squeak as Rose delivered Hermione her first orgasm of the night. Rose slurped at Hermione's pussy for a few moments, before she backed away.

"Take her, Harry," Rose said, "She's ready for you!"

Harry swapped positions with his sister, and knelt between Hermione's legs. He positioned his cock at her center, then slipped inside her; her recent orgasm giving him easy entrance. When he was completely inside her, he remained still for a few moments to let her adjust to him. Meanwhile, Rose laid down next to Hermione, slid her hand between her legs and started rubbing and fingering herself. She leaned over to Hermione and the two girls began kissing, as Harry started to move back and forth inside his girlfriend. Hermione's moans and murmurs were muffled by Rose's mouth.

The girls kissed for a couple of minutes while Harry continued thrusting in and out of Hermione. Then Rose backed away and let Harry take over as focused on masturbating herself. Harry leaned toward Hermione and kissed her deeply, as he moved back and forth inside her. Then he moved his lips to her neck and down to her breasts, worshiping her as he made love to her. Hermione had her second orgasm three minutes after Harry entered her, and a third one, five minutes later, caused Harry to have his own. After he emptied himself inside her, he backed and laid down between the girls.

Rose was just getting started however. She slowly began stroking Harry as she leaned toward him and kissed him softly. They continued kissing until he was erect, and she straddled his hips, then slowly descended onto him, impaling herself until she was sitting on his crotch. Then she pressed her knees into the bed, on either side of his hips, and started to ride him.

Hermione, meanwhile, eyed Harry's traveling bag, and grabbed it. She opened it up and rummaged through it, before grinning and taking out the peach dildo.

"You know, Harry," Hermione said, "Rose packed this into your bag so you could practice with it."

She grinned as she lowered the tip of the dildo toward Harry's mouth. When Harry glared playfully at her, she snickered, then placed at it her own lips and started bathing the tip of it with her tongue.

"Good idea," Rose said, as she slowly bounced on Harry's cock, "show him how it is done. He can practice with it the day we have our girls' day out shopping trip. After all, he'll be in his girl-form all day then."

Harry didn't say anything. He merely laid there, mesmerized as he watched Hermione use her mouth on the dildo – he tried not to think of it as _his dildo._ Hermione maneuvered herself so that she was now on her stomach. The butt of the dildo was pressed into the bed, and she wrapped her lips around the tip and started swallowing it, as if she was sucking on Harry's own cock.

A couple minutes later, as Rose continued riding atop Harry, Hermione laid back down on the bed, then moved the dildo between her legs. Harry stared at the dildo as Hermione rubbed it up and down against her folds. Then she slowly dipped the tip of the dildo inside her, and gently started pushing it into her. When it was halfway inside her, she removed her wand from its holster and tapped it on the butt of the dildo. Harry's eyes widened as the dildo started moving on its own, back and forth inside his girlfriend's pussy.

"That is so bloody hot!" Harry said, grinning.

Hermione giggled. "The magic of the dildo doesn't interfere with the Trace, or set off any alarms, so there's no risk of interfering with the whole Reasonable Restriction for Underage Wizardry nonsense. So my favorite pastime over the past few weeks has been reading one of my books, while my dildo – well, I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself."

"Reading while getting shagged," Rose said, with a grin, "Your two favorite things in the world!"

"Mmhmm," Hermione moaned; a look of bliss lit up her face as she laid back and let the dildo do its task.

Rose had her second orgasm of the night a couple minutes later, and a third one a few minutes after that, causing Harry to have his second orgasm – third, if you counted the one at the stadium – of the evening, and his seed erupted like lava deep inside his sister. Meanwhile, from the sounds Hermione was making, it was obvious she was having her own orgasm. The dildo inside her had its patented Tru-Orgasm, shooting a light, safe Aguamenti Charm inside her, which mimicked a wizard's orgasm.

Rose slowly pushed herself up and down Harry's cock, milking the last of his orgasm. Then she laid down on his chest, and murmured as his softening cock slipped out of her. Hermione, meanwhile, removed the dildo from her, whimpering at the separation. She then proceeded to lick at it, tasting her own juices as she cleaned it. Then she waved her wand at it, cleaning it and drying it thoroughly, before placing it back in Harry's bag.

"You're not wanting another shag, are you, Hermione?" Rose murmured.

"Nope, that's alright, Rose – you can sleep on top of him," Hermione said. "It's getting late, and we need to go to sleep."

"Mm 'kay," Rose said, "Love you, Harry."

"Love you, Harry," Hermione said.

"I love you too, girls," Harry said.

Hermione waved her wand, darkening the room, and the trio proceeded to fall asleep.

They would be in for a rude awakening about an hour later.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **My apologies for a shorter than normal chapter. I thought there would be a lot more in this chapter than there was. Ah well. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter actually. I hit a block during the sex scene, trying to not make it a repeat of the first threesome in the story. I hoped it was good anyway.**

 **Next Chapter: The Riot at the Campgrounds. It goes a bit differently than canon for Harry and Hermione. A couple favorite characters of many readers enter the story. I'll give you a hint: They're sisters!**


	16. Riot At The Campgrounds

**Chapter 16  
Riot At The Campgrounds**

 **Author's Note: FFN seems to be buggy and not sending out alerts for new chapters or other things like that. So keep an eye on this story for more chapters coming, even if you do not get alerts on your email. I am planning on updating this story with three chapters a day until I catch up my story on Archive Of Our Own.**

 **Gabrielle Delacour is thirteen, going on fourteen in this story. French is not a language I am familiar with, so I apologize in advance if I got anything wrong with the language.**

 **Warning: Language; Slightly Graphic Depiction of Violence, Minor Character Deaths**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 12:30 AM**

Lily Potter was sitting at one of the picnic tables and staring out at the campgrounds. All around her, she could hear loud sounds of celebrations, most of which were coming from the Ireland tents. She had not planned on staying up this late. The three teens inside the Potter Family Tent had fallen asleep about an hour ago, after – well, she didn't want to think about what her twins and Hermione had gotten up to in Harry's bedroom.

She was content with just imagining that the three of them had cuddled up together after a long and thrilling day, and fell asleep together. Which was probably true after all. She just conveniently ignored the fact that they hadn't gone to sleep for quite a while after heading into the tent. She could, after all, still see the knowing smiles on their faces before they had headed into the tent. She had also noticed the same smiles on Eli Black and Susan Bones' faces as they entered their family tent.

 _It is a strange thing when fourteen year old teenagers are getting more action than you are at that very moment in time,_ Lily's unwelcome thoughts entered her head.

Then she groaned softly, and wished she had chosen something stronger than butterbeer. None of the adults had drank anything stronger than butterbeer that evening. They wanted clear heads in case something went terribly wrong at the campgrounds that evening. While neither James, Sirius nor Amelia had any credible evidence or intelligence that something _was_ going to go wrong that evening, it didn't mean it wouldn't happen.

There was a couple of good reasons why Lily wasn't curled up with her loving husband in bed.

James and Trainee Auror Dora Tonks, and Sirius and Amelia Black were each patrolling the nearby areas of campgrounds together, doing their part to help with the numerous security presence around the campgrounds. Remus Lupin was currently wandering the perimeter of the trio of tents which he had been doing every fifteen minutes or so. Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood were asleep in their tents, along with their daughter Luna, and Neville Longbottom. That was another reason Lily hadn't gone to bed yet. She was the only adult awake who was present at the tents.

 _Like a mama bear guarding her cubs,_ Lily thought, with a small smile.

She heard a sound nearby, and immediately turned, pointing her wand – which she had been holding in her hand for the past several minutes – only to find that it was Remus making his way toward her.

"That is the second time you scared me tonight, Lupin," Lily muttered.

"That is the second time you pointed your wand at me tonight, Lily," Remus said, grinning as he sat down. "You could go to bed, you know."

"I'm fine, Remus," Lily said. "I wouldn't be able to sleep until I know James and the others are alright."

"That," Remus said, then grinned, "And you're avoiding going inside the tent just in case Harry and the girls -"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Remus Lupin!" Lily growled. "It is bad enough you know what they get up to because of that ruddy nose of yours. The three of them are trying to keep it a secret for now. They haven't even told the closest of their friends yet."

"My apologies," Remus said, "Do Sirius and Amelia know?"

"Amelia does," Lily said, "I had to tell her, because she's going through something similar with Eli and Susan. I assume you know about that one, right?"

"My nose – as you say – revealed it to me this morning before we came here to the campgrounds," Remus said, with a wry smile. "Those two were lucky Padfoot's senses aren't as attuned as mine when he's not in his Animagus form."

"They revealed their situation to Sirius this afternoon," Lily said, "He's been too distracted with that, and everything else, to notice anything odd with my twins."

"I had wondered why he hadn't commented about Harry's female form being identical to Rose," Remus said, "I'm pretty sure in order to achieve that -"

"Harry would have to be somewhat familiar with his sister's... physical appearance," Lily said.

"Precisely," Remus nodded, with another wry smile. "And neither of the twins are at all awkward around each other. How do you feel about that whole situation?"

"I'm sure you know as well as I do, that the twins have always been close to one another," Lily said. "They cried and pined for one another as babies and toddlers when they were separated. Never wanted to sleep apart – which is the reason they were together that Halloween night in 1981. After Harry protected his sister that night, James and I have never once complained about how close those two are. They didn't sleep in separate beds until they were about five years old, and only moved into separate bedrooms when they turned seven. And only _after_ we had a conversation with them about it. And wasn't _that_ fun?"

"I seem to remember a particular Sunday dinner around that time period," Remus said, grinning. "The twins asking if they could run away and move in with Sirius and Amelia, and away from their mean parents who wouldn't let them share a bedroom anymore."

Lily smiled. The twins had been _very_ uncooperative at the time, but looking back at it, Lily couldn't help but laugh and smile every time she reminisced.

"James played a rather mean prank on the twins around that time," she said. "He asked me to invite Susan and the Greengrass sisters over for a sleepover, as a celebration forRose's new bedroom. Harry decided he wanted to be a part of the sleepover. So James escorted Harry into Rose's room. Only... the girls were changing into their pyjamas at the time. Harry had seen his sister naked several times, but he was used to it – it wasn't anything inappropriate – back then at least; he was just sometimes there when she changed her clothes.

"But he could not handle seeing the other girls in various forms of undress. He uninvited himself from the sleepover, and... well, after that, the twins stopped complaining about not being able to sleep in the same room. Oh, right. James and I compromised with Harry and said the only way he and Rose could share a room was if he slept in her room."

Remus chortled. "He didn't want to be in the same bedroom where he saw girls, aside from his sister, half-naked, did he?"

"Nope!" Lily said, grinning.

Lily and Remus started laughing loudly. It was about that time when James, Sirius, Amelia and Dora had all returned together.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked. "Damn it, I missed something funny again!"

"I was just telling Remus," Lily said, "how James and I were able to successfully separate Harry and Rose into separate bedrooms when they were about seven."

Amelia chuckled as she and the others joined Lily and Remus at the table. "The sleepover prank. You know, James, I don't think Susan's ever forgiven you for that one."

"Wait," Sirius said, "Is that the story about how Harry came to see Susan naked?"

"Yep," James said, "Lucky boy, that one! Ow!"

Lily had smacked him in the back.

"I've never heard this story before!" Dora said, "It sounds like prime blackmail material! Tell me! Please?"

James was about to tell her the story, when all of a sudden there was the sound of a very loud explosion in the distance, followed by a fireball, as a tent went up in flames. Every adult at the picnic table leaped up from table. Suddenly, there was another explosion coming from the other direction.

"Ah, shit!" Amelia growled, "This screams 'coordinated attack'!"

"Lily, Dora, wake up the kids!" James said, "Moony! The Lovegoods! Sirius, Amelia and I will go out and find whoever is behind this."

"You'd have to split up!" Lily argued. "I am going with you, James!"

James opened his mouth to argue, when there was another explosion.

"Damn it!" James growled. "Fine! Dora, wake up the kids, and make sure they get into the forest! Moony, wake Susan and Eli! With any luck, the explosions are already waking up Xenophilius and Pandora. Lily, with me!"

"I'll protect the kids, don't worry, Lily, Amelia!" Dora said, "Just go and stop those bastards."

Lily gripped her wand and followed her husband out into the campgrounds. Her long night was about to get a lot longer.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 12:45 AM**  
 **  
**"Harry, Rose, Hermione!"Dora's voice rang out, "Wake up! There's trouble!"

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. Rose was still asleep on top of him, and Hermione was lightly stirring nearby.

"Wh-what?" he muttered. "Dora?"

Dora pushed through the door-flap and hurried over to the bed.

"Up, you three!" Dora ordered, "Now!"

"Dora, we're naked!" Harry complained.

"I can see that," Dora said, as she nudged Rose, who was still laying atop Harry. "Come on, Rosie. Hermione? Where are your clothes?"

"Uh... in our bedroom," Hermione muttered. "We were wearing sleeping gowns when we came in here. What's going on?"

"There's an attack, a riot or something," Dora said, "James, Lily, Sirius and Amelia are heading to find whoever is behind it."

"A – attack?" Rose murmured, finally waking up; she groaned and rolled off Harry.

"Attack?!" Harry echoed.

He was now alert. He sat up and hurriedly started grabbing for any clothes he could find.

"Hermione, Rose, put on your sleeping gowns," Dora said, "I'll transfigure them into something manageable. No time to find your other clothes!"

Within minutes, Harry was now dressed, wearing a combination of his Quidditch jersey, and the pants he was wearing during the finals. Meanwhile, Dora was transfiguring Rose and Hermione's gowns into a shirt and skirt combo.

"I couldn't give you any underthings," Dora said, "Just don't bend over, either of you, or you'll be giving people a good show."

Now dressed in the best they could get into at the moment, they hurried out of the bedroom and left the tent. Harry could hear screaming and yelling in the distance. Remus was standing near Susan and Eli. Susan's outfit seemed to match Rose and Hermione's. It seemed Remus had the same idea for her. Luna was standing with her parents and Neville.

"Everyone together?" Dora asked. "James, Lily, Sirius and Amelia are out trying to deal with whatever is going on -"

She was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from somewhere in the distance.

"Yeah, like that!" Dora continued, "Our orders are to head to the forest – same direction as the Quidditch stadium. Wands out and stick together!"

Unfortunately Dora's plan of "sticking together" lasted up until about ten minutes after they left the trio of tents and approached the forest's edge. Dozens and dozens of frightened campers all had the same idea of running into the forest, away from the chaos and explosions. At one point, the Lovegoods and Neville had somehow gotten separated from the rest due to the panicking crowd around them, and Harry couldn't see any of them.

Then as Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora arrived at the forest's edge, and the crowd around them had thinned out, did they realize that they could no longer see Remus, Susan and Eli. They hoped the three of them were together.

"Whoever came up with the phrase 'no plan survives contact with the enemy'," Dora muttered, "I really want to give them a piece of my mind."

"Actually," Hermione said, "That would be -"

She was cut off by the sound of high-pitched screaming, the sound of a man laughing, and another man yelling what sounded like curses and spells. And it sounded very close by. Before any of the girls could stop him, Harry started running toward the sounds. He barely heard the three girls yelling his name, and the footfalls which meant they were following him. As he ran along the edge of the forest, he soon came upon two figures in dark cloaks and masks shooting beams of magic out of their wands in the direction of an area of trees. From the high-pitched screaming Harry heard, he deduced there was at least one, maybe two girls hiding behind the trees.

"Come out, pretty girls," one of the masked men cooed maniacally, "We don't want to hurt you."

"We only want to _fuck_ you!" the other masked man growled.

"Stupefy!" Harry growled.

Unfortunately the spell barely missed as it flew right behind the two men. This caused the two men to turn toward him, and soon there was an exchange of spell-fire back and forth. Luckily Hermione, Rose and Dora were just behind him, and Dora joined in on the offensive against the two masked men, while Hermione and Rose stood behind them producing defensive shields.

Seeing the defensive shields the girls were putting up, one of the two men tried to target them. Harry realized it almost immediately.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry growled, "Osseus Brachium! Reducto!"

The masked man had been distracted long enough by the two girls, that he was not ready for Harry. His wand flew away from him and the Bone-Breaker Curse hit the same arm. The Reducto Curse hit the masked man's leg blowing it to bits, and the one-legged man collapsed to the ground. Harry shot a quick Stunner at the man, which knocked him out of the battle for good.

"Crucio!" the other masked man screamed, as he saw his partner go down.

Harry jumped in front of Dora, and took the Cruciatus Curse full on. Dora, Rose and Hermione screamed his name, as Harry fell to the ground, his body wracked by pain. Rose and Hermione stopped their defensive strategy and both sent spell-chains of numerous spells at the masked man. The man tried to put up shields against the barrage, but he couldn't defend them all. Soon the man had fallen, unmoving, next to his Stunned partner.

The Cruciatus Curse had lifted from Harry almost immediately after Rose and Hermione's barrage of curses and spells hit the man. Harry fought through the pain and moved to his feet.

"Lay back down, Harry!" Dora growled, "You were hit with the -"

"I don't care what I was bloody hit with!" Harry growled. "Those two men were casting spells at some girls in the tree line."

Harry forced down the twitching and pain, as he hurried toward the tree line. Rose and Hermione followed, while Dora kept her wand pointed at the two men on the ground.

"Hello?!" Harry called out, "Anyone here? You're safe now! Those two men won't hurt you!"

Harry suddenly heard a voice crying and muttering what sounded like French words. He hurried toward the voice, and Rose and Hermione followed. He came upon a blonde teenaged girl, nudging another older blonde teen, which appeared to be her sister. She gasped when she heard Harry, and she whimpered as she looked up at him.

"It is alright," Harry said, soothingly, "The two men who were trying to hurt you are now unconscious. We took them out."

"English?" the girl asked, "Oh – er – my seester – er – she – help, please! She eez not awake!"

Hermione immediately knelt down beside the older girl. She waved her wand over the girl, and sighed in relief.

"She's alright – she's just Stunned," Hermione said, "Ennervate!"

The older blonde's eyes blinked open, and she groaned and muttered in French as she sat up. She gasped in fright as she looked at Hermione, then in relief when she saw her sister. The two sisters hugged and the older babbled in French, as the younger one cried against her. The older girl looked at her rescuers.

"Je vous remercie," the older blonde said in French, before she said more French Harry could not understand.

Hermione, who knew a bit of French, said something to the girl in French.

"Oh!" the girl said; then looked at Harry and Rose, "You two do not speak French? My apologies! My name eez Fleur, and zis eez my seester, Gabrielle. Zhank you so much for rescuing me an' my seester! Zose two _bastards_..."

"I heard you two screaming and hurried over," Harry said. "They were throwing curses into the forest here toward you."

"Oui," Fleur said, "That must 'ave been when ze Stunned me. Where are ze bastards? I would like to give zem a piece of my mind!"

Rose gasped. "Harry, we better go back to Dora. We have no idea if those two bastards woke up."

Rose and Hermione helped the girls up and the five started back towards Dora.

"May I ask what your names are?" Fleur asked.

Harry, Rose and Hermione introduced themselves.

"Potter?" Fleur asked.

"Er... yeah," Harry said, wincing.

 _Great,_ he thought; _We rescued a couple of French fan-girls._

"Any relation to ze Auror James Potter?" Fleur asked.

Harry's eyebrows raised at the mention of his father. "Er.. yeah, he's our Dad. How do you know him?"

"Our father eez an important man in France," Gabrielle said, "Zis eez not our first visit to England. Our family 'as visited before, and we met Auror James Potter when 'e was a volunteer member of my family's security team last summer."

Harry recalled his father telling him about an important job he had last summer with a family from France. Before he could say anything, however, Dora caught sight of them.

"There you are!" Dora exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Harry said, "We found these two in the forest. Fleur, here had been hit with a Stunner by one of those two bastards."

"You were very lucky you weren't killed," Dora said to the French sisters.

"I do not zink zey were trying to to kill us," Fleur said.

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"We're – er – Veela," Fleur said, blushing; then she scowled. "We were running toward ze wood wiz a couple of security guards, when we ran into zese two bastards." She frowned and looked sad, "Zey cut down our security and chased after us. Zey knew almost immediately that we're Veela. Zey were casting spells of..."

She paused and said something in French.

"Incapacitation spells," Hermione translated. "Stunning Spells and such. They weren't trying to kill you."

"Obviously zey 'ad no intentions of killing us," Fleur sniffed. "Zey wanted to capture us and..."

She shuddered and didn't say anything else.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore," Dora said; then motioned to the men. "This one is Stunned, and not going anywhere, since he only has one leg. And the other... he's dead."

"Oh, no!" Hermione gasped.

"Good!" Rose snarled, "He deserves it!"

"Rose!" Hermione said, "It was one of our spells who killed him probably!"

"So?!" Rose asked, "He was attacking us!"

"Girls!" Dora growled. "You can argue about morals later. We have a bigger problem on our hands."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"See the clothes these two are wearing?" Dora asked. "Death Eater regalia."

Hermione and Rose gasped out loud. Harry's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Death Eaters," Harry muttered, "Voldemort's followers? Which means -"

"Don't know what it means," Dora said, "Except there is probably more of those bastards out there. Your parents are probably fighting them." She then sighed and looked at the French sisters. "Sorry girls, I didn't introduce myself. Auror-in-Training Dora Tonks."

"Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour," Fleur said.

"Delacour?" Dora asked, her eyebrows raised, "I assume you're the daughters of Ambassador Pierre Delacour?"

Harry nodded when the two sisters did. The French Ambassador to the Ministry of Magic. That would explain why his father would have volunteered as their security at one point or another.

"Oui," Fleur said, "He and Maman and several of zeir security went to try and 'elp fight zese bastards. We were supposed to run and 'ide and – well, we told you that part."

Dora nodded. Then she waved her wand in the air and said the word "Coordinato!" Several numbers appeared in smoke above her.

"Expecto Patronum Nuntius!" Dora said.

A silver jackrabbit appeared in front of her.

"Find James and Lily Potter," Dora said, "Message: Dora Tonks here, with Harry, Rose, Hermione, and the daughters of French Ambassador Pierre Delacour. We encountered two bogeys and defeated them. One dead, one incapacitated. We are at..."

She read off the numbers that were floating in air. She ended the message, and the jackrabbit raced off in the direction of the tents.

"That was a Patronus Messenger!" Hermione gasped. "That's NEWT-Level magic! What was the other spell?"

"Reveals the exact coordinates of where you are at that point in time," Dora said. "James and Lily will be able to Apparate to our exact location."

"So," Harry said, "Now we wait..."

"Now we wait," Dora agreed, "And hope that they're alright..."

She then sent another Stunning Spell at the one-legged Death Eater.

"Just in case," she said, with a wink.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 1:00 AM – Minutes Earlier...**

James and Lily Potter were having a hell of a time trying to find and stop the Death Eaters who were attacking the campgrounds. They had encountered several of the Death Eaters attacking campers and setting fire to tents, but every time they cast spells toward the Death Eaters, the cowards either Apparated away, or ran off to cause more terror. Those who Apparated away, usually joined their other friends somewhere else in the campgrounds.

This was a well-planned and coordinated attack. And James and Lily could barely do anything to try and stop the Death Eaters. Half the time they were trying to douse the fires and protect those campers who hadn't been able to retreat toward the forest. Three times, James had to run into a tent to rescue a camper or two who were still trapped in the burning tents.

It was coordinated chaos.

A few minutes ago, Lily came up with a revelation.

"They all seem to be converging at the marketplace!" she realized.

"It is the central location for those who may not be able to escape to forest," James said. "Anyone who retreated there may have gone there in hopes that the Aurors and security went there to group up and protect anyone gathered there."

So James and Lily headed off in that direction. They were now approaching the marketplace, when they ran into a group of civilians who were fighting four Death Eaters. James and Lily rushed forward, wands raised and they started casting spells and curses at the Death Eaters. After a three-minute skirmish of offensive and defensive spells, in which a couple of the civilians had been hit, two of the Death Eaters were hit and fell to the ground. The other two Death Eaters grabbed them and Apparated away. Now that the chaos had died down, James was able to get a good look at who they had come to rescue.

He was shocked as he recognized two of the 'civilians' – they were not exactly civilians at all.

"Ambassador Delacour!" James asked.

Pierre Delacour, French Ambassador to the British Ministry of Magic, and his wife, Appoline, were part of the group that had been fighting the Death Eaters. James recognized the outfits the others were wearing – they were security who must have been hired to protect the Delacours.

"Senior Auror James Potter," Pierre Delacour said, "A sight for sore eyes. I should have known you'd be here in all of this chaos! Thank you for helping me and my wife fight off those bastards!"

"You remember my wife, the Lady Lily Potter," James said.

James and Lily had dinner with the Delacours the previous summer during the week that James had volunteered as security for the Ambassador and his family. They never did get the chance to introduce Harry and Rose to the Delacours however.

"Enchanted to meet with you again, dear Lady Lily," Pierre said.

"Are your daughters here?" James asked, recalling the stunningly beautiful teen Veela sisters that he had met the previous summer.

"We asked them to retreat toward the wood with a couple of security," Pierre said, "I'm sure they're safe and -"

Suddenly he was interrupted by a bright silver jackrabbit Patronus. James instantly recognized it as Dora Tonks' Patronus.

" _Dora Tonks here, with Harry, Rose, Hermione, and the daughters of French Ambassador Pierre Delacour. We encountered two bogeys and defeated them. One dead, one incapacitated. We are at..."_

James recognized the numbers as coordinates.

"Well, it seems our children found your daughters," James said.

"Would you mind escorting us there?" Pierre asked. "Or do you believe you need to join your comrades in the marketplace to try and take down these _bastards_?"

"We should go to Harry and Rose," Lily said, "It sounds as if they might have captured a couple."

James grinned. "Can't keep out of trouble, can they? Let's go. Can we Apparate to specific coordinates?"

Pierre gave instructions to his security in French. One of the security seemed to argue with him, But Pierre said something to them, and they backed down.

"My wife and I will go with you, Auror Potter," Pierre asked. "And yes, we can Apparate to chosen coordinates."

James held his wife's hand, and counted down from five, then Apparated. When he arrived at his destination, he found Harry, Rose, Hermione, Dora and Ambassador Delacour's daughters standing near two figures on the ground. James and Lily hurried over to them, and the Delacours went over to their daughters and started speaking in French to them.

"My babies!" Lily said, taking both of her twins in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine, Mum!" Harry said.

"You are not!" Hermione argued, "Lily, he was hit with the Cruciatus. He's running on adrenaline right now, but..."

"Harry James Potter!" Lily said, "Why are you even standing? You should be sitting at the very least. The Cruciatus!"

"The bastard was trying to curse Dora," Harry said, "I-I stepped in front of them."

"Which one of these two cast it?" James asked.

"That would be this one – he's dead," Dora said, pointing her wand at one of the two, whom were obviously Death Eaters. "Can't tell you which one of us dealt the killing blow though. However, it was Harry who disarmed, and broke the arm, and blew off the leg of this one. He's also dead."

"You said he was incapacitated!" Hermione gasped.

"I thought he was," Dora said, shrugging. "I hit him with another Stunning spell after I sent the Patronus. It didn't register..."

"Which usually means they're dead," James said, nodding, "Looks like from blood loss due to loss of limb."

"I killed him then?" Harry asked.

He collapsed onto the ground and sat down. Whether from loss of adrenaline or realization of what he had done, James wasn't sure. Lily, Rose and Hermione knelt down to him. The girls comforted him, while Lily immediately checked on his health.

"Have you identified the bodies, Trainee Auror Tonks?" James asked.

"I thought it best that an official Senior Auror do so," Dora said.

"Probably best," James agreed.

He walked over to the bodies, and knelt down to them. With a wave of his wand, he removed their masks. He grimaced as he recognized the pair.

"Valiance Crabbe," he said, in a low voice, so the teens couldn't hear them, "And Garrett Goyle. Two Death Eaters who avoided Azkaban due to the Imperius Defense."

"I'm sure several of those bastards out there are amongst those who avoided Azkaban," Dora snarled.

"Quite right," James agreed.

Pierre Delacour walked over to him and Dora.

"Senior Auror Potter," he said, "It appears my family owes yours a debt of gratitude – and perhaps more than that. Your children and their friends saved my daughters from – well, if they weren't here to protect them, those two _bastards_ there might have kidnapped our daughters for _unspeakable_ reasons."

James wanted to say there was no debt needed, but something in the back of his mind stopped him. The way Pierre worded it was odd.

James merely nodded.

"Dora?" Lily asked, "Where are the others, by the way? Remus, Sirius' kids, the Lovegoods?"

"Lost them in the chaos of the crowd," Dora said. "They were all headed into the forest."

James nodded. "They're probably alright then. Most of the Death Eaters remained in the campgrounds. I'm sure they'll send Patronus messengers soon enough -"

He was interrupted by a bright green flash of light that appeared in the air above the forest. James' eyes widened and then narrowed as he saw the Dark Mark in the air.

"Lily, Dora, escort the kids and the Delacours to our tent," James said, "Don't worry about the bodies, I'll have someone take care of them. I have to go investigate that."

"You're not going alone!" Lily snarled.

"I won't be alone," James said, "I won't be the only Auror heading there. I'm sure others will be there too! Go! No arguments!"

James closed his eyes and Apparated, knowing this would be a difficult jump. A destination in the center of the forest always was.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Well, it was always my intentions for Harry and the girls to rescue the Delacours during the riot. You may have noticed something odd with the way Pierre Delacour worded the debt of gratitude. I will say now, it isn't a "Veela Life Debt Bond". It will be explained in a couple of chapters.**

 **By the way, in case you didn't notice. Harry, Rose and Hermione do not know the identities of the two Death Eaters yet. James was whispering that to Dora.**

 **Next Chapter: Remus, Eli and Susan get up close with whoever cast the Dark Mark. Think you know what is going to happen? Think again. We'll get back to Harry, Rose, Hermione and the others in two chapters.**


	17. Morsmordre

**Chapter 17  
Morsmordre**

 **Author's Note: Most of the first scene takes place before the last chapter ended. The second scene begins right after the last chapter ended.**

 **Remus Lupin was not the DADA in Harry and Rose's third year in this universe. So that is why he doesn't know a couple of characters he meets in this chapter. I will try to give more information about Harry, Rose and Hermione's first three years in Hogwarts in a chapter in the future.**

 **Also, Ron never broke his wand. He still has the old one he's always used.**

 **Warning: Language; Violence**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 12:50 AM**

Remus Lupin, Eli Black and Susan Bones were currently several yards into the forest between the campground and the Quidditch Stadium. A few minutes ago, they had realized Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora were no longer with them. Susan had commented that she hadn't seen their friends since they entered the forest with a crowd of panicked people running from the rioters. Remus realized, too, that was when he had seen them last. It was around then they had lost sight of the Lovegoods and Neville Longbottom. Remus had relied on his wolfish super-senses to keep track of those specific individuals he had left the tents with.

Now Remus was standing guard near Eli and Susan, both of whom were sitting together at the trunk of a tree. Remus, meanwhile, was using his super-senses to listen for the familiar voices of any of his friends. It had been a few minutes since he had heard anyone from the crowd of people heading into the forest. There hadn't been any signs of anybody close to him and the two teens for a few minutes now, so if anyone approached, he would be able to hear them.

"So, who do you think those bastards are that are doing the rioting?" Eli asked Susan.

"Dunno," Susan said, "Could be angry Bulgarians, blowing steam after their team lost the match. Maybe they were targeting the Irish as some sick form of revenge?"

"Maybe they were Death Eaters," Eli said.

"Eli, that's mental," Susan said, "There's been no sign of Death Eaters since -"

"Hush!" Remus hissed, raising a hand to stop the teens.

He could hear footsteps of two people approaching. He could also hear their voices.

"Can't believe you, Ron!" a girl's voice growled, "Dad told us to stay with Fred, George and Lee! And you had to go and drop your wand!"

"I told you, I didn't drop it!" a boy's voice argued. "I must have left it back in the tent!"

"Then why were you looking on the ground for it if you left it back in the tent!" the girl said.

"I didn't know I left it back in the tent until then!" the boy growled.

"Lumos Maxima!" Remus said.

Three bright balls of light shot toward the sounds of the two voices, and lit up around the pair of young red-headed teens. The two teens screamed in panic.

"Who's there!" the boy growled. "I-I'm armed!"

"He isn't armed, but I am!" the girl screamed.

"Ron?!" Eli called out, "Ginny?!"

"Black?!" the boy – Ron – said, "Is that you?"

"We're over here," Remus said, "Come toward my light. Do not worry. We won't hurt you."

Moments later, the two teens – Ron and Ginny – appeared.

"Thank Merlin we found somebody," Ginny said. "We were with our twin brothers, Fred and George, and their friend Lee Jordan, for a while. Then I lost Ron for a moment, and found him on the ground. It was only after I found him did I realize Fred, George and Lee had gone off without us."

"The gits were walking ahead of us anyway," Ron huffed.

"Because you were being annoying!" Ginny growled.

"Well, at least the two of you are safe," Remus said, "You know Eli Black and Susan Bones, I'm sure. I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of their father. By the way, Ginny... was it?"

"Yes, sir," Ginny said.

"Next time, I would advise against announcing that your brother doesn't have his wand," Remus said, "If I was not friendly, I could have used that against you."

"Ha!" Ron said, glaring at his sister.

Ginny frowned. "I should have realized that. You would be a really good Professor, sir. Probably better then our past three."

"Emmeline Vance was a fine Professor last year," Susan said.

Eli snorted. "Yeah, and she went and got herself knocked up by a seventh year Hufflepuff."

Remus smiled wryly. He was quite familiar with that story. "Thank you, Ginny. My friends tell me I would make a good Defense Professor too. But all my applications have been denied."

"I'm sure you'll get the role soon enough," Ginny said.

"Yeah – the Professors only ever last a year," Ron said, with a snort. "Hey, weren't you camping with Harry, Rose and Hermione? Where are they?"

"Lost them earlier," Remus said, "They're with a friend who is an Auror-in-Training. I'm sure they're alright. _Oh! Get down!"_

These last words were whispered in a hiss, as he motioned for the Weasley siblings to get down on the ground. Remus had heard footsteps nearby. Ron and Ginny knelt to the ground and crawled over to Eli and Susan. Remus, meanwhile, dimmed his wand-light, just in case someone with bad intentions saw them. He focused on his hearing and listened. Then he heard a rustling a few yards from him and heard a voice which was much different than he expected.

"Master Barty, Master Barty!" a voice that sounded like it was coming from a house-elf cried out, "Where are you? We must be returning! We must go back or -"

Remus' eyes widened when he saw a sharp red beam, followed by a sharp squeak and a thud. Whatever that curse was, it had hit the house-elf. Remus then saw a shadowy figure walking toward the elf with a wand in hand. He knew he needed to do something. If the figure came any closer to them, he would see them. Remus couldn't chance the figure hurting one of the teens. He cast a stunner in the direction of the figure. Unfortunately, the spell hit the ground near the figure. The figure growled and cursed. Remus swore under his breath.

"Eli, Susan, throw up shields!" he whispered.

He ran forward and cast more spells and curses at the figure, while Eli and Susan cast Protego shields around themselves and their friends.

"Someone wants to play, do they?!" the voice – obviously a man's – taunted, "You one of those cowards who are attacking the campgrounds. Death Eaters who remained out of Azkaban, but did not search for the Dark Lord! Let me see you! Show me your face. Let me know which coward you are!"

Remus had absolutely no idea who this man was, but he was definitely a threat to him and the teens he was guarding. Remus used a tree as cover and shot more spells in the direction of the man. The man growled and sent back curses toward him. Remus had no choice but to throw up defensive shields and spells that canceled out the man's curses, so they wouldn't hit the teens instead. Remus then saw the man move behind a tree. He sent a Reducto at the tree, and the man yelped and cursed, diving out of the way, as the tree exploded.

"You will pay for that!" the man growled, "When the Dark Lord comes back, he will know who defied his greatest – his most trusted servant! Heed my warning, and hear my message. _MORSMORDRE!"_

"Expelliarmus!" Remus growled at the same time the man had sent the curse.

He heard the man swear loudly, followed by a sharp cracking sound and knew it was Apparation. Remus could no longer smell or hear the figure, which meant they had obviously Apparated away. Remus' eyes widened, then narrowed as he looked up through the canopy of trees. It had been over thirteen years since he had seen that sign in the skies, but he was immediately able to identify it.

 _Voldemort's Dark Mark._

Suddenly, there were several cracks of Apparation around him. The next thing he knew, he heard voices – including someone that sounded familiar – and then there were several Stunning spells flying around him.

Including one that hit him square in the chest and the next thing he saw was darkness.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 1:10 AM**

 _"Lily, Dora, escort the kids and the Delacours to our tent," James said, "Don't worry about the bodies, I'll have someone take care of them. I have to go investigate that."_

 _"You're not going alone!" Lily snarled._

 _"I won't be alone," James said, "I won't be the only Auror heading there. I'm sure others will be there too! Go! No arguments!"_

 _James closed his eyes and Apparated, knowing this would be a difficult jump. A destination in the center of the forest always was._

When he appeared, James opened his eyes and found several figures around him: Aurors, officials from the Ministry of Magic, and others. They had all had the same idea he had and had Apparated under the Dark Mark.

"Somebody's over there!" a voice yelled out.

"Stunners! Now!" another voice said; James recognized this voice as his good friend, Sirius Black.

Several Stunners erupted from wands into a specific area. James heard a body fall.

"We got somebody!" Sirius exclaimed.

James tapped his glasses, activating the night-vision option, and ran forward with others toward the location the body had fallen.

"I found him!" Sirius called out, "It's – blimey! _Moony?"_

James raised his eyebrows and hurried over to Sirius and found him with Amelia. Remus Lupin was unconscious on the ground nearby.

"You idiots Stunned the wrong man!" James growled, "This is Remus Lupin. Revive him, Sirius. We can find out what happened, and who really threw up the Dark Mark."

"How do you know it wasn't him, Potter?" Bartemius Crouch, Senior said, as he walked over to them, "Remus Lupin is a registered werewolf. A _Dark_ Creature."

"Remus Lupin is one of my most trusted friends, Crouch!" James snarled. "Do not make accusations without proof."

"Proof?!" Crouch said, "He's under the blasted Dark Mark!"

"It wasn't him!" a voice said.

James turned as he recognized the voice. Eli Black, Susan Bones, and two red-heads who might have been Weasleys hurried over.

"What are they doing here?" Crouch demanded.

"Remus accompanied them toward the forest when the riots started," Amelia said. "Auror Potter is right. Stop making accusations. Remus is waking up. We can ask him."

Remus was stirring after Sirius had hit him with an _Ennervate._

"What do you have to say for yourself, _werewolf?_ " Crouch growled. "We caught you at the scene of the crime! You were Stunned moments after the Dark Mark went up."

"Yeah, well, you were a few moments late," Remus said. "I fought and dueled the bastard who threw up the Dark Mark. I was trying to protect these kids. Look for a fallen tree, probably exploded. He was hiding behind that and I hit it. He dove out of the way, then threw up the mark. I disarmed him right before he Apparated. So there might be a wand. Oh... and there's also a house-elf somewhere over there. The elf – you know, Crouch, it was actually calling out for you... its Master Barty."

James turned to Bartemius Crouch, and saw the man's eyes widen.

"The man who sent up the Dark Mark," Remus said, "Stunned the elf before I started fighting him."

"Look for the elf... and the wand!" Amelia ordered.

"It is probably _my elf_ ," Crouch said, "I – er – wondered where she went off to. I'll find her. Someone else can find the wand!"

"What was your elf doing out here, Crouch?" James asked.

"I'll figure that out on my own _if you don't_ mind," Crouch huffed, before he turned and stalked off to find the elf.

Other Ministry officials went off to search for the wand and any other evidence they could find.

"Any clue who the man was, who you fought, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Never saw his face," Remus said, as he stood up, "However..."

"Yes?" James asked.

"He kept talking about the 'Dark Lord', about Voldemort," Remus said, in a low voice. "He said the people who were rioting were cowards. Thought I was one of them. He thinks the rioters are Death Eaters."

"He's right," James said, "Saw a couple of dead ones myself."

"You got a couple of 'em?" Sirius asked. "Most of the ones we fought escaped after we injured them."

"I didn't kill them," James said, "Long story, I'll tell it to you when we're out of here. What else did the man say, Remus? Anything?"

"He seems to believe Voldemort will return," Remus said. "He said 'when the Dark Lord comes back'. He told me I'd be punished for defying his 'greatest, most trusted servant'."

"Death Eater then?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno," Remus said, "Whoever this was... he called the Death Eaters who were able to avoid Azkaban 'cowards'."

"That's... peculiar," Amelia said, "He sure sounds like one of 'em. His most trusted servant. Called Voldemort the Dark Lord. Huh..."

"I found the wand!" a man said, as he hurried back over to James, Sirius and Amelia.

James recognized the man as Amos Diggory.

"Found the wand," Amos repeated. "Lupin was right. He disarmed whoever it was. Here, Director Black."

He offered the wand to Amelia.

"Hey, that's my wand!" a voice screamed.

James, and the others turned to the owner of the voice: Ron Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, I assume?" Amelia asked.

"Ron Weasley, ma'am," Ron said, blushing.

"This is your wand?" Amelia asked.

"Well, it was my brother Charlie's wand, then he gave it to me," Ron muttered. "But yeah, been using it for three years now."

"Ron said he left it back in our tent," Ginny said.

"I said I _might have_ ," Ron said, "Now I think on it, I couldn't find it as I was coming back from the stadium after the match. Could have been stolen while we were sitting and watching the match."

"You were in the Minister's Box?" James asked, recalling seeing the Weasleys there.

"Er... yeah," Ron said, grinning, "That was wicked."

"So you lost it in the Minister's Box, you say," Amelia said, "Odd."

"Yeah, it is," Ron said, "Can I have it back?"

"One moment," Amelia said; she pointed her own wand at it. " _Prior Incantato_!"

James stared, as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them; it looked as though it were made of thick gray smoke: the ghost of a spell.

" _Deletrius_!" Amelia said, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke. "This is the wand that produced the Dark Mark. My apologies, Mr. Weasley. But this is evidence. You'll either get it back in a few days or – you might have to buy a new wand."

Ron muttered swear-words under his breath, then winced when Ginny stomped on his foot.

"Yes, ma'am," Ron said.

James turned and found that Crouch had found his elf. He walked over to the man.

"Does she know anything about what happened here?" James asked. "I'd like to talk to her about this."

"Absolutely not!" Crouch snarled. "You have no right to interrogate _my_ elf without _my_ permission."

"You could give your permission," James said.

"She had nothing to do with this!" Crouch snarled. "She was obviously frightened of the rioters and ran into the forest."

"Remus said your elf was looking for you," James said.

"Perhaps she was," Crouch said. "But she had nothing to do with this. Wrong place, wrong time. Let me handle what happens to _my_ elf, or I will be talking to Rufus Scrimgeour about this!"

James huffed and shrugged. "Fine. Do you want to lodge any complaints against the man who cursed her? He was likely the one who sent the Dark Mark?"

"For all you know, Lupin cursed my elf!" Crouch growled. "I'd like to press charges against him."

"And what happens when we search his memories in a Pensieve?" James asked, "And we find him innocent?"

"Fine, fine!" Crouch snarled. "I'm not pressing any charges. Let me handle my elf. You find who cast that blasted sign! And figure out who caused all that trouble tonight! Do your job!"

"You can bet on it, Crouch," James said.

Crouch huffed, grabbed his elf's arm, and the pair Apparated away. James turned and headed back to the others.

"Do your job, he says," James huffed. "If I recall, Ludo Bagman couldn't find him anywhere today. 'Do your job'. Ha! Accuse my friend of something like this, how dare he!"

"Calm down, James," Amelia said, "Nothing to get so worked up over."

"Do you see that Mark, Amelia?!" James asked, "Do you realize what happened tonight?!"

"Of course I do, James," Amelia said, "We have other things to worry about immediately. The Weasleys say they lost their brothers and their brothers' friend. And Remus lost the Lovegoods and Neville Longbottom –"

"And your lot!" Sirius said, "Wait... where's Lily?!"

"I know where my lot are," James said.

He explained to them about Dora's Patronus, and how he and Lily Apparated with Ambassador Delacour and found Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora, with Ambassador Delacour's daughters... and two dead Death Eaters.

"Valiance Crabbe and Garrett Goyle," James said; the kids were listening, so he didn't tell them that their friends had probably been responsible for the Death Eaters' deaths. "Lily and Dora took the kids and the Delacours to our tent."

"We'll go collect the bodies of those two Death Eaters after we leave here," Amelia said. "Meanwhile, we should send some Patronus Messengers out to the Lovegoods and Ron and Ginny's brothers. And their father too. We'll take this lot back to the tents, and Arthur Weasley can find their kids there."

Suddenly a silvery creature – James couldn't identify it, but it was definitely Xenophilius' Patronus – appeared.

 _"Xenophilius Lovegood here with Pandora, Luna, and Neville Longbottom. We're heading back to the tents. We got split up from Remus, Dora and the rest of the teens that were with us. Hope they're well. Found Fred and George Weasley, and their friend, Lee Jordan. They say their brother, Ron, and sister, Ginny are missing. Maybe we'll find them. Maybe you can. We'll meet back at tents."_

"Well,, that's an ironic coincidence," James commented, with a grin. "Good news, Weasleys. Your brothers and their friend are fine. We'll meet 'em back at our tents."

Ron and Ginny looked extremely happy.

"We'll send a Patronus to your father then," Amelia said, "He can meet us back at our tents. And I can talk to him about your wand, Ron."

"Too many to Apparate," Sirius said, "Guess we're walking."

"If I'm right, we'll end up near the bodies of the two Death Eaters," James said.

"You left them alone?" Sirius asked, then snorted. "James, their buddies who joined them might find them!"

"Then I guess we better not waste anymore time," James said.

By that time, Amos Diggory and the other Ministry officials had all either Apparated or walked off. James, Sirius, Amelia and Remus cast their wands at the Dark Mark and together they made it disappear. Then James sent a Patronus to Xenophilius, telling them they were safe, and that they found Fred and George's siblings, and to meet them back at the tents. Amelia sent a Patronus to Arthur Weasley. Then the large group started walking back out of the forest.

Fifteen minutes later, they found the location where James had Apparated from. At first James couldn't find the bodies of Valiance Crabbe and Garrett Goyle. Then he saw a shimmering of magic. He tapped his glasses and found the bodies under magic. He waved his wand and canceled the enchantment. The two bodies came into view. Right where James left them.

"Lily or Dora must have hid them with enchantments," James said. "So nobody would find them and take them before the Ministry could. Smart."

"How many of the other bastards do you think we were able to kill?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno," Amelia said, "We might never know. Some of them might have been taken away by their fellow bastards."

"We put up a good fight though," Sirius said, "We might find a few like these two. Did you take these two down, James?"

James sighed. "It wasn't me. Harry, Rose, Hermione and Dora did."

"What?!" Eli exclaimed, as Susan, Ron and Ginny gasped.

"Long story," James said, "Maybe they can tell it better."

"James, Remus, take this group back to the tents," Amelia said. "Sirius and I will be there soon. We need to figure out what to do with these two."

James agreed and he and Remus started leading the teens back toward the tents. He wondered how his family and the others were doing. He only remembered then how Harry had apparently been hit with a Cruciatus Curse.

He barely refrained from kicking the dead bodies in anger for what they did to his children.

* * *

 **Sorry for another short chapter. I felt that what happens in the next chapter would be a weird transition to continue in this one.**

 **So what do you think about this one? I loved the scene with Remus fighting the man who sent up the Dark Mark, and how he accidentally got Stunned by Ministry officials. Stupid bigoted Crouch for blaming him! And Ron was the one who got his wand stolen. I figured it was a good reason for him to be able to get a new one. I'm sure he's not TOO upset about having to get a new wand!**

 **Next Chapter: We rejoin Harry, Rose, Hermione, Dora, Lily and the Delacours. We see how Harry is affected by the Cruciatus. Also, Fleur and Gabrielle thank Harry for helping them (no, not in that way! At least... not yet! Maybe in the future of the story!). And the group reunites with James and Remus, and the rest of their friends.**


	18. The Call Of The Veela

**Chapter 18  
The Call Of The Veela**

 **Warning: Language; (Mention of) Minor Character Deaths**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 1:25 AM**

Harry groaned as he sat down at the picnic table and laid his head down against his arms. Every so often he could feel his body twitching still in the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse, even though it had been about twenty minutes since he had been hit with it. His mother had to hit him with a Cheering Charm and the spell equivalent of an Invigoration Draught just so he could manage to walk back to the trio of tents.

None of the three tents, nor the area around them, had been damaged during the rioting. Harry considered this _very lucky_ as he could still picture the burning and smoldering tents he had passed by on his way back.

Hermione and Rose sat down on either side of him. Lily marched toward the table, obviously angry.

"Harry James Potter," she growled, "You need to head into your bedroom and lay down!"

"Mum," Harry groaned, "The Invigoration Charm you hit me with is still active. Even if I wanted to fall asleep I couldn't."

"You know well enough I can cancel that charm as soon as you are laying down, young man!" Lily argued.

"Mum, I want to stay out here until Dad, and the others return," Harry said, "Besides, we're still entertaining guests!"

He motioned to the Delacour sisters, and their mother, who had sat down across from him. Their father, Pierre, and Dora were standing guard nearby, watching out for any possible trouble, while also waiting for the others to return.

Lily huffed. "Fine! But I am giving you a Pain Relief Potion. I would give you a Pepper-Up Potion too, but that would keep you up for a couple of hours, and that would be counter-productive."

"You better not give me something that is going to put me to sleep before Dad gets back," Harry said.

Lily merely huffed and marched into the Potter Family Tent to find the First Aid Kit.

"'Arry," Fleur said, "I'm sure your father and your ozzer friends are alright. You were 'it with ze Cruciatus Curse, as I understand. You really should be in bed."

"I'm fine," Harry repeated for what he felt was the hundredth time.

"You're not," Hermione said, "But I'm quite familiar with how stubborn you are. As soon as everyone comes back, you're going straight to bed! And I'll be right there with you to make sure you go to sleep."

"Yes, dear," Harry muttered.

"Here comes the Lovegoods and Neville!" Dora announced.

A great sigh of collective relief emitted from around the table, as Harry and the girls saw Luna, her parents and Neville walking toward the tents. They were not alone, however. Harry also recognized Fred and George Weasley, and Lee Jordan. He frowned when he didn't see Ron and Ginny Weasley with their twin brothers and wondered where they were.

When Luna arrived with Neville, Fred, George and Lee, they sat at the neighboring table.

"We just got a Patronus Messenger about a minute ago," Neville said, "Just as we were coming back here. From Amelia. She's with Eli, Susan, Sirius, James, Remus, and Ron and Ginny Weasley. They're on their way back here."

Another collective sigh of relief was emitted from Harry and the girls.

"That's great news," Lily said, "Now can you go to bed, Harry?"

"Not until I see 'em all with my own eyes," Harry said.

"Stubborn prat," Hermione and Rose muttered.

"Fine," Lily said, then shoved a vial filled with Potion at Harry, "Take this. Pain Relief Potion. Should make you drowsy in half an hour."

"Mum!" Harry growled.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Pain Relief Potion always makes the drinker drowsy. She didn't add anything else to it. It is how it works."

Harry groaned and took the vial then gulped it down. Lily raised her eyebrows as she looked at him, and he rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, showing her he had swallowed it. She snatched the empty vial back.

"Head to bed _as soon as_ you feel tired, young man," Lily said.

"Yes, Mum," Harry muttered.

"Rose, Hermione, make sure he does," Lily said.

"Yes, Mum," "Yes, Lily," Rose and Hermione said.

Fred and George stood up a moment later, and Harry followed them with his eyes as he watched where they ran off to. He saw their father, Arthur, and eldest brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy.

"My boys!" Arthur said, relief obvious in his voice, as he hugged the pair of twins at the same time, "Thank goodness!"

"Ron and Ginny are with Senior Aurors James Potter and Sirius Black, and Director Black," Fred said.

"Director Black sent her Patronus Messenger our way," George said.

"Yes, I got a Patronus Messenger myself from Auror Potter," Arthur said, "Boys, you were supposed to stick with your brother and sister!"

"Sorry, Dad," Fred said. "It was really dark in that damn forest."

"Yeah, we thought they were behind us," George said, "And then they weren't. Once the noises started dying down, we started looking for them."

"And Xenophilius Lovegood and his lot found us," Fred said.

"Then we saw this huge green skull in the air!" George exclaimed.

"The Dark Mark," Arthur said, grimacing, his voice shuddering, "We saw it too."

"I think everybody saw it, Arthur," Lily said.

"Lady Potter," Arthur said, walking over to the picnic tables with his sons, "Good to see you. I understand your husband is with my youngest two?"

"That is what Xenophilius tells me," Lily said.

Arthur smiled at Xenophilius. "Xeno, thank you for finding my boys. I owe you a debt of gratitude. Maybe you can come over to the Burrow before the kids go back to Hogwarts. I'm sure Molly would love to thank you. Her offers of thanks usually come with food!"

"You're very welcome, Arthur," Xenophilius said, "We would love to accept the invitation. We'll await your owl."

Five minutes later, most of which was in silence, as they waited, James and the others returned. However... Sirius and Amelia were not with them. James immediately saw Lily, and ran over to her and hugged her. Ron and Ginny Weasley saw their father and brothers and ran over to them. Harry smiled in relief as he saw his father, Remus, Eli and Susan.

"Where's Sirius and Amelia?" Lily asked her husband.

"Dealing with Valiance Crabbe and Garrett Goyle," James said.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what his father meant. "Those two men we killed? That's who they were?"

Harry recognized those names. There was a good chance they were the fathers of two Slytherin students in his year.

When he said the word 'killed', several of the teens there started asking him questions. James loudly told them to be quiet.

"Harry, Rose, Hermione, this is your story," James said, "You can tell them."

So Harry began telling everyone how he, Rose, Hermione and Dora had been at the edge of the forest, when they realized they couldn't find Remus, Eli and Susan. He continued telling the story with hearing screaming, and then running toward the sounds. How they had come up on the two men, and dueled them. He told them in detail how he had taken one of them down. His friends were looking at him with wide eyes, and he wasn't sure what they thought. They looked horrified, but that was when he mentioned he had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse by the other man. Hermione then said how she and Rose had hit the other man with several spells at once, likely killing him before he could hit the ground. Then Harry told them how they had found Fleur and Gabrielle.

"You saved us," Fleur said, "Zose men deserved what zey got. If you 'ad not been zere, zen zey would 'ave kidnapped us. I was already Stunned, and Gabrielle probably would 'ave been next. Zank you, 'Arry, Rose, 'Ermione."

Luna started to clap, and Harry, Rose and Hermione blushed as everyone around them clapped. When they stopped, Harry looked back at his father.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"Harry, I know what you're thinking," James said, "neither you nor the girls will be charged with anything. You fought in self-defense, and were rescuing Fleur and Gabrielle. You three might even get medals for it. I don't know what we'll discover when the sun comes up. But there's a possibility you were the only ones to take down any of these bastards tonight."

"I don't want a medal," Harry said, "We were in the right place at the right time."

"Yeah," Rose said, "I mean... if we simply Stunned those two -"

"They might have gotten back up and started fighting again," James said. "What if you only Stunned one, and the other woke them up? I've taught you that several times since we started practicing dueling since last summer. When you fight, make sure your opponent can't get up until the fight is over. That is exactly what you did. Hell of a job."

"I agree," Lily said, "Now, Harry. You need to get to bed. That potion will soon be affecting you."

"We'll take him, Lily," Hermione said, standing up.

Harry groaned as Hermione took his hand and pulled on him. He sighed and stood up.

"'Arry?" Fleur asked. "Can I speak to you before you go to bed? In private? Your girlfriend and sister too."

Harry looked at Lily, who hesitated for a moment, before nodding. He led Fleur into the tent with Rose and Hermione. He protested lightly when Hermione pulled him into his bedroom, and then was surprised when Fleur followed them with Rose. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"How can we help you, Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"You know 'ow I told you I am a Veela, oui?" Fleur asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"When you rescued me and Gabrielle," Fleur said, "I started feeling rather strange. I did not know what eet was. Zat was until my mozzer explained eet to me. When somebody – mostly men – rescues a Veela, ze Veela starts to feel a sort of... connection."

Hermione groaned. "Please tell me there isn't some sort of... Bond? I've heard about Life Debt Bonds."

"No, no!" Fleur exclaimed, shaking her head, "I don't zink eet eez zat... serious." She blushed. "Well... maybe not so serious. I feel like I 'ave to reward you, 'Arry. Er... give myself to you."

Harry's eyes widened. He knew what that meant. "You just said it isn't so serious!"

"Not as serious as a Bond, 'Arry!" Fleur said, "A single reward."

Hermione groaned. "I knew it. Fleur, he's about to fall asleep. He's been through quite an ordeal. I don't think he's up for anything like that."

"Can't the reward be... like a kiss or something?" Rose asked.

Fleur bit her lip. "I do not know. Maybe it could 'old me off for now. At least until I meet 'im again. Zen zis connection would strengthen."

"Well, that's good, I guess," Hermione said, "I mean... we don't know when he would meet you again."

"You three are 'Ogwarts students, oui?" Fleur asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, then her eyes widened. "Oh! You're a Beauxbatons student! You're... are you going to be a contender in the Triwizard Tournament?"

Fleur grinned. "Oui! Yes! We will arrive ze... one day before – 'ow you say – All 'Allows Eve?"

"Halloween?" Rose said.

"Oui!" Fleur said, "Ze night before!"

"So you will see him at the end of October," Hermione said, "And then this... connection will return when you see him again."

"Oui!" Fleur said.

"You said... something about your sister?" Hermione asked. "Oh, Merlin. She'll want to give herself to him too? How old is she?"

"Thirteen, fourteen een December," Fleur said. "Yes, she said she feels the same as I. She will be coming wiz me as my guest at ze end of October. So... yeah, both of us will – er – want to give ourselves to 'im."

"Hold on!" Harry said; he was feeling rather weary, "I do not understand! How did this happen? All we did was fight the two men who were coming after you. For Merlin's sake, Hermione woke you up after being Stunned."

"You 'eard us screaming," Fleur said, "You answered our panicked calls. You 'elped us. Mozzer says that eez as simple as eet 'as to be to make zis connection. Actually..."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"If 'e 'ad literally saved our lives," Fleur said, "Jumped in front of ze spells like 'e did wiz your friend Dora,, and the Cruciatus. Zen... zen zere would be a Bond."

"I am so confused," Harry muttered. "So... a kiss will soothe this connection for now?"

"I 'ope so," Fleur said. "Until we meet again."

"And Gabrielle?" Harry asked.

"I will ask 'er to come in too and... give you a... 'goodnight kiss'," Fleur said, smiling.

Harry grinned. He was feeling sort of loopy due to the Potion now. "I would like that, I suppose."

Fleur grinned, and walked out of the bedroom.

Hermione groaned. "I am starting to dislike Veela."

"Hermione!" Harry admonished her, "That isn't nice! Fleur and Gabrielle are great!"

"You say that now that you get to shag them in a couple of months!" Hermione argued, "Gabrielle will still be _thirteen_ until December!"

Fleur returned, this time with her sister. Gabrielle walked over to the bed, and sat down beside Harry. Without any warning, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, hard, on the lips. Harry froze slightly against her lips and kissed her back. Gabrielle whimpered and opened her mouth. Harry pushed his tongue through her lips and continued the kiss. They kissed for nearly a minute, before Fleur pulled her sister back. It was only then when Harry realized Gabrielle had been in the process of removing her shirt.

Fleur said a string of French words to Gabrielle. Gabrielle huffed and pouted, looked at Harry for a moment, before jumping off the bed and leaving the room.

"My apologies for my seester," Fleur said, "She eez still a young Veela. She has little restraint, especially wiz ze opposite sex, wiz someone she finds attractive. Which is why she will be coming wiz me een October to 'Ogwarts, so I can keep an eye on 'er. 'Arry? May I kiss you now? I promise not to be as energetic as my seester."

Still feeling loopy, Harry merely grinned and nodded. Fleur sat next to him, then cupped a cheek with her hand. Then she leaned over to him and kissed him softly. Harry kissed her back. This time there was no open-mouthed kissing, and she backed away thirty seconds later.

"Zank you, 'Arry," Fleur said, "Zat was very nice. I look forward to when we meet again."

"Yeah... me too..." Harry said, grinning.

Fleur smiled and stood up. "Zank you, 'Ermione, for allowing zis for me and my seester. I can see 'ow much 'e loves you, and 'ow much you love 'im."

She turned to Rose. "And... forgive me, I see the same wiz 'im and you too?"

Rose blushed and nodded. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise," Fleur said, smiling, "Love is a wonderful zing, no matter 'ow it comes and who it comes from. I cannot blame you for loving 'Arry as much as you do. I will see you all at ze end of October."

"I'll escort you back out," Rose said. "I need to tell our parents that we're going to bed too."

Fleur followed Rose out of the bedroom. Hermione sighed and knelt down next to the bed.

"Hermione," Harry muttered, "Too sleepy for that."

Hermione huffed. "I am undressing you, you prat! Then we're going to sleep. I am much too tired for anything like that. Besides, even if I wanted to shag you, you'd be asleep long before I could get an orgasm out of you."

Harry merely nodded. When he was down to only his boxers, Hermione pushed him, so he was laying on the bed, and she pulled off his boxers too. Rose returned at that moment. The two girls waved their wands at themselves, doing away with Dora's transfigurations, and returning their gowns to normal. Then they removed them and crawled into bed on either side of Harry.

Harry was asleep before he could feel Rose and Hermione cuddle close to him, so they could fall asleep as well.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – A few minutes earlier**

Lily frowned as she watched the eldest of the Delacour sisters follow Harry, Rose and Hermione into the Potter Family Tent. She knew the Delacour sisters were Veela. And she had seen both of them looking at Harry with odd expressions on their faces since they had began making their way to the tents after James had Apparated away. She didn't know too much about Veela, but she knew they were sexual beings. She needed to talk to Appoline Delacour about this.

She walked over to where Appoline was standing with James, Remus and Pierre.

"Madame Delacour?" Lily asked. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Of course, Lady Potter," Appoline said, "And you may call me Appoline."

"Only if you call me Lily," Lily replied with a smile; they walked away from the three men, "Moments ago, Fleur told my son that she needed to speak to him in private. Forgive me but both of your daughters have been looking at him rather... peculiar over the past several minutes."

Appoline merely smiled. "How much do you know about Veela, Lily?"

"Er... not as much as I'd like too," Lily said. "I know Veela are – er -"

"You may say it," Appoline said.

"Sexual beings," Lily said, blushing as red as her hair.

Appoline chuckled. "Oh, you sweet English child. Englishmen are always so stuffy when it comes to talking about sex in open discussion. But yes, you are correct. We Veela are, as you say, 'sexual beings'. As for my daughters – your son rescued them this evening. Now, it isn't as bad as it could have been. If he had stood in front of one or both of my daughters, and protected them from harm, then we might be having a different conversation.

"But no... what your son experienced tonight was what we refer to as 'the Call of the Veela'. My daughters cried and screamed for help, unknowingly activating the 'Call', and your son answered. He protected them by fighting off those two _bastards_ who wanted to hurt and possibly even kidnap my daughters for _unspeakable_ means. Because he answered the 'Call', he is to be rewarded by my daughters."

"'Rewarded'?" Lily echoed, though she already feared she knew the answer.

Appoline smiled. "Most of the time the reward is a bout of sex between the Veela and the person who answered the 'Call'."

"Is Fleur in there right now... rewarding my son?" Lily asked.

"Perhaps... perhaps not," Appoline said. "She knows he is tired and weak from the curse he was hit with. She may simply reward him with a kiss for now. It would... hold off her cravings until they meet again."

"Cravings as in... she wants him to take her," Lily said.

"Oui, yes," Appoline said. "I understand your children and their friends are Hogwarts students?"

"Yes, they are," Lily said.

"Do you know the event taking place this year at Hogwarts?" Appoline asked.

"The Triwizard Tournament," Lily said.

"Oui," Appoline said, "My daughters – both of them – will be going to Hogwarts at the end of October. Fleur as a contender in the Tournament. Gabrielle... well, let's just say Fleur will be... babysitting her, and leave it at that. When my daughters meet your son again... they will reward him."

"How old is Gabrielle?" Lily asked.

"Thirteen, fourteen in December," Appoline said: Lily's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to reply, but Appoline raised her hand to stop Lily, "Yes, I know about your 'age of consent' being fourteen. But believe me... my Gabrielle will be ready and _most_ willing, when they meet again, to reward your son for his bravery this evening. Even at her age."

Lily was about to reply when she noticed Fleur walk out of the tent. Fleur walked over to Gabrielle, said something to her, and Gabrielle looked very excited. The pair of sisters headed back toward the tent. Appoline called to them, and said something to them in French. Fleur responded in French. Appoline then nodded. Fleur and Gabrielle walked into the tent.

"Er... Appoline?" Lily asked.

"It is as I thought," Appoline said, "Fleur knows your son is too weak and tired this evening. My daughters are merely going to reward your son with a kiss tonight. A kiss should hold their cravings to properly reward him until they meet him again."

"At the end of October," Lily said.

"Yes," Appoline said. "I understand why you may have problems with this."

Lily snorted softly. "I'm sure I can manage."

 _Just two more girls who will be shagging my son at Hogwarts this year,_ Lily thought to herself.

Fleur and Gabrielle returned a few moments later, this time with Rose.

"Rose?" Lily asked.

"Harry's getting ready for bed, Mum," Rose said, "Hermione and I are going to bed too."

Lily could hear the unspoken words that Rose and Hermione would be joining Harry.

"Alright," Lily said. "Good night. We'll probably wake the three of you up fairly early. Maybe as the sun rises. Your father, and Sirius and Amelia are probably going to have to go to Ministry early tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Rose said. "Good night, Mum. Love you."

"Love you too," Lily said.

Rose returned into the tent. Lily turned back to Appoline who was talking to her daughters.

"Gabrielle!" Appoline said, in a scolding tone, "A peck on the lips would have sustained you for now! Fleur! You should have known better!"

"I could not 'elp it, Maman," Gabrielle said, "'Arry, 'e... called to me."

"Of course he called to you," Appoline said, "He answered 'the Call'!"

"I should 'ave pulled 'er back after a few moments, Maman," Fleur said, "My apologies."

"Something wrong?" Lily asked.

"No, no," Appoline said, "Gabrielle simply almost took her reward beyond a kiss tonight. I should have been there with her. She is still young and in danger of – er – how you say? – going overboard. I will make sure she is better when she meets your son again. Lady Potter – thank you for entertaining us this evening. I thank your children for being there for my daughters. Without them... well, I dare not think of it! We must leave now, if only to calm my daughters. Thank you, Lady Potter. With all my heart."

"You are welcome, Madame Delacour," Lily said.

Lily and James said farewell to the Delacours, then the Delacour family walked away from the tents, to head for their own. Lily noticed that the Weasley family had also left the area already.

Then, suddenly, Lily heard two cracks of Apparation. She pointed her wand toward the sound, as did James, Remus, and Dora. They all sighed in relief and lowered their wands as they saw Sirius and Amelia. Eli and Susan stood up from their table and hurried over to hug Sirius and Amelia.

"Thank goodness," Lily said, approaching the Blacks, "It is so good to see you."

"You as well," Amelia said, "Where are your children?"

"In bed," Lily said, "Either Crabbe or Goyle hit Harry with a Cruciatus. I had to give him a Cheering Charm and an Invigoration Charm just to get him here. Then he wouldn't go to bed immediately, so I gave him a Pain Relief Potion. He, Rose and Hermione are finally in bed. I would very much like to bring those two bastards back from the dead, so I can kill 'em myself!"

"So say we all," Amelia said, "Is Arthur Weasley here?"

"He left minutes ago," James said.

"Bollocks," Amelia swore, "I'll have to send him a letter about his son's wand."

She then turned to Eli and Susan, "You two need to go to bed now. You'll be up by the time the sun rises. We'll be heading home bright and early, because after we do, Sirius and I have to head to the Ministry to sort this all out."

"And I'll be there too," James muttered.

"Can we sleep in the same bed?" Susan asked.

"I imagine that is what you were doing before your rude awakening?" Amelia asked; smiling knowingly, then smiling wider when the two teens blushed. "Go on then... it will be easier to wake you if you're both together. Go straight to bed, though! No... well, you know what I mean! None of that!"

"Yes, Auntie," "Yes, Mum," Susan and Eli said; before they walked off to the Black Family Tent.

"Do you need our help for anything?" Pandora asked, "We'd very much like to return to our bed. Luna and Neville are probably on their way to slumber by now."

"No, you can head to bed," James said, "Thank you for finding Fred and George Weasley and their friend."

"Don't mention it," Xenophilius said, "We were happy to help. Good night. We'll see you as the sun rises."

Xenophilius and Pandora headed toward their tent.

"Do you need me for anything?" Dora asked. "Witness statement for Crabbe and Goyle?"

"That can be taken care of in the morning," Amelia said.

Lily walked over to Dora and embraced her in a hug. "Thank you, Dora, for being there for my twins and Hermione."

"No sweat, Lily," Dora said. "Besides, they were there for me, more than the other way around! Lily, if I could do it again... well, maybe I wouldn't have stepped into the Cruciatus, but I would definitely not have let your son do so!"

"You probably wouldn't have stopped him either way," Lily said. "That is just what kind of young man he is."

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Dora said. "Good night everyone."

They all replied in the same and Dora headed off to bed. Lily, James, Sirius, Amelia and Remus sat down at one of the tables.

"Status report?" James asked Sirius and Amelia.

"Four Death Eaters dead," Amelia said. "That we have found so far, at least. Valiance Crabbe, Garret Goyle, Corban Yaxley, and Walden MacNair."

"Wait," James said. "Yaxley? The..."

"The Auror," Sirius muttered, with a nod; he looked quite angry. "Rufus was talking about him being promoted to Senior Auror within the next couple of months. The bastard was a Death Eater! Walden MacNair too – though we knew about that one, fucking Imperius Defense! Two Ministry workers! Goddamn Fudge and the Wizengamot not allowing us to do background and security checks!"

"We know who's behind that," Amelia said.

"Lucius Malfoy," James muttered.

"Aye," Sirius said, then growled, "Fucking slimy snake bastard keeps getting away with shit! He's our main suspect in the Chamber of Secrets ordeal, and we can't get him! All because we can't use memories in a Pensieve for evidence! I guarantee it... one-hundred percent guarantee... he was one of those bastards out there tonight!"

"Aye," James said, "And I'm sure we can name a few more of them too. All those bastards who aren't in Azkaban due to the Imperius Defense. However...Yaxley wasn't a Death Eater name I'm familiar with."

"Of course not!" Sirius growled, "You think we'd let him be an Auror if we knew?!"

"Which means... they're recruiting again," James said.

"Or they haven't stopped," Lily said.

"Something is going on," Remus said. "The Dark Mark – whoever cast it, whoever he was – something tells me he was one of the old Death Eaters. Someone we already know the identity of."

"Yeah, but who?!" Sirius asked. "You said he sounded angry at those who avoided Azkaban. Said he called 'em cowards! It doesn't make sense! None of those in Azkaban have been set free since the War. That is the only thing I can think of."

"A Death Eater who went to Azkaban who is now free," James said, nodding.

"He called himself the Dark Lord's greatest, most trusted servant," Remus said.

"You didn't recognize his scent?" Sirius asked.

Remus frowned. "If I had, I wouldn't know it now. Been what... thirteen years? Too long for me to remember a specific scent."

"Anyway, Sirius and I left the Death Eater bodies to some officials in the DMLE to handle," Amelia said. "There may be more out there. But right now, the DMLE and Aurors working the case are too busy trying to calm everyone down. Those who are still here..."

"... and still alive," Sirius muttered.

"Aye," Amelia said, frowning, "I'm sure we'll find there are quite a few dead after this. I don't know if we'll find anymore dead Death Eaters. Those who were injured probably escaped with their buddies who weren't."

"Or they melted back into the crowd of injured and those whom are innocent," James said, disgusted. "Without their masks, we don't really know who any of them are."

"Bugger that!" Sirius growled. "Tomorrow, at the Ministry, we're going to demand to Fudge, Scrimgeour and the rest of the Wizengamot, that we have proof that Death Eaters did it! Death Eaters who got away with the Imperius Defense! Every Death Eater on that list, those who got away... we need to bring in!"

"Sirius," James said, "Lucius Malfoy will -"

"I don't bloody care!" Sirius said, "If I smell one whiff of the possibility of Malfoy bribing Fudge to ignore all of this, I'll – I'll do something! We can't let them get away with this! We have proof! Evidence! We need to confront Fudge, demand an emergency session to happen _tomorrow,_ and get us permission to bring these bastards in and dose 'em with Veritaserum! If Fudge doesn't let us do it... we... we call for his head. No confidence! He's out as Minister! We need to nip this in the bud before we have another war! You were there! Moony said whoever cast the Dark Mark said the Dark Lord would come back!"

Amelia nodded. "Tomorrow morning then. Remus and Dora can bring Eli and Susan back to Black Manor. Lily?"

"I'll bring Harry, Rose and Hermione to Potter Manor," Lily said. "You three go to the Ministry as early as possible – as the sun rises - and do what you do best."

James, Sirius and Amelia nodded, with determined looks.

A war was coming... and they needed to do everything they could to stop it in its tracks.

* * *

 **The Quidditch World Cup/Campground story arc is finally over! Whew!**

 **Would you believe that absolutely none of the last part of this chapter – from the moment James asked for a 'status report' – was planned? I just keep on writing, letting my fingers do the work. And I love the results! I wanted at least two more Death Eaters dead, so that is where Yaxley and MacNair's deaths came in. And then Yaxley, being an Auror who James and Sirius didn't recognize as a Death Eater (don't know if he was known in canon in the First War, so decided he wasn't), really set things off!**

 **We are, after all, at the beginning of Goblet of Fire timeline, the year where things get super serious. While my main focus of the story is the Free Use Experience, the other two major plots in this story will be the Triwizard Tournament, and the war against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. How will things change from canon with James and Lily alive, James and Sirius as Senior Aurors, and them teaming up with Amelia to get things done? Things will get interesting!**

 **Yes, I had planned for the whole "Call of the Veela" thing. Though there were several versions of it. Fleur was going to give herself to Harry at the campgrounds. But then I had Harry get hit with the Cruciatus, and that changed my plans. He became too weak to accept more than a kiss from Fleur and Gabrielle. So that will wait until the end of October!**

 **(By the way: Fleur and Gabrielle will have gotten better at the English language and their accents by the time we see them again. I HATE writing their accented speech!)**

 **Next Chapter: Morning comes. James, Sirius and Amelia head to the Ministry and confront Minister Fudge. And yes... there will be a confrontation! Will Lucius Malfoy be there to interfere? We'll see. I like what my plans are. We won't be going back to Harry and the girls for at least two, maybe three chapters. A lot is happening over the next two chapters!**

 **There is still A LOT to go before we get to Hogwarts. A lot can and will happen chronologically in the span of five days – between now and September 1st, in-story. Just a few of the things I'm planning on is: The introduction of "Isadora Black", Harry being a girl for one full day; the Girls' Day Out Shopping Trip; James Confronting the Committee; James, Sirius, Amelia, Bagman – maybe others – confronting Dumbledore about the Triwizard Tournament. And more (including, likely, an occasional sex scene here and there)! And that is all _after_ the aftermath of this chapter goes down! Whew!**


	19. Death Eaters Devastated, Part 1

**Chapter 19  
Death Eaters Devastated, Part 1**

 **Warning: Language**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 6:45 AM**

 _"Level One,_ " the cool voice overhead stated, " _Offices of the British Minister of Magic and Support Staff."_

The doors to the lift opened, and Senior Aurors James Potter and Sirius Black, and DMLE Director Amelia Black stepped out and made their way down the corridor in the direction of the Minister's Office.

Several minutes ago, the three of them left the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds and had Apparated to the Public Entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Before they left, they spoke to Lily, Remus and Dora, who assured them they would wake the children and clean up the campsites before taking the children home. They simply urged James, Sirius and Amelia to go, knowing how important their task was that morning.

The two Senior Aurors and DMLE Director were quite exhausted, having had less than three hours of sleep. But they had taken Pepper-Up Potions and were ready to go. They knew they could sleep when their tasks were finished.

As they arrived in a large room, where doors to the Minister's Office and Support Staff were located, they found quite the scene. Several media representatives, including journalists and camera workers, were all making a fuss. A young woman, who James knew was Minister Fudge's personal secretary, was standing in front of Minister Fudge's office door, looking quite weary and harassed, while yelling at the media.

Near the entrance to the room, James spotted his boss, the Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour leaning against a wall, and looking bored as he watched the hubbub.

"Rufus, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I was intending on trying to meet with Minister Fudge, but it seems everyone and their mother is also doing the same thing," Rufus said, "I should ask you the same thing. I thought you were at the Quidditch World Cup with your families, which is why you weren't part of the security detail. Were you there during the riot last night?"

"We were," Amelia confirmed, "Which is why we're here. We have proof that Death Eaters – some of which were those who had avoided Azkaban due to the so-called Imperius Defense – were the perpetrators of the riots."

"Yeah, and guess who one of the masked men was?" Sirius said, "Corban Yaxley! One of the Aurors you were planning on promoting to Senior Auror!"

Rufus' eyebrows narrowed. "You're positive?"

"Saw his dead body last night," Sirius said, "Death Eater Mask and Robe regalia, and that fucking tattoo on his arm."

Rufus swore. "Never would have suspected him. He must have used some type of Notice-Me-Not Charm to hide the tattoo."

"Yeah, and how many workers inside the Ministry have been doing the same thing?" James asked. "We don't know all the names of the Death Eaters who participated in the last war. Or if there have been some new recruits since then. Yaxley was just one of the former, and who knows how many of the latter there are!"

"We need to speak to the Minister, Rufus," Amelia said, "so that we can get permission to bring in those on the list of Death Eaters who got away with the Imperius Defense. I am sure most of them were the perpetrators of the riot last night."

"Good luck," Rufus said, "Fudge's secretary over there isn't letting anyone through."

"Yeah, well, I've just arrived," Amelia said, "She hasn't had to tell me off yet."

James smirked as Amelia walked forward toward the Minister's Office. He followed along with Sirius and Rufus.

"Make way, make way!" Amelia growled. "DMLE Director Amelia Black coming to see Minister Fudge."

"Director Black, the Minister is not seeing anyone right now," Fudge's secretary said,

"He'll see us!" Amelia growled. "Get out of my way, before I have you arrested for interfering with DMLE procedures!"

It turned out Fudge's secretary was merely _trying_ to put on a brave stance. She looked quite terrified at Amelia's warning. She nodded and moved out of the way. Amelia opened the door, and walked into the room, and James, Sirius and Rufus followed. Rufus shut the door behind them. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge were at the Minister's desk. James was rather surprised when he _didn't_ see Lucius Malfoy in the room. He wondered where the man was right at that moment.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Umbridge thundered, "Minister Fudge is not seeing anyone right now. We're trying to deal with the aftermath of the riots at the Quidditch World Cup!"

"Then I'm sure Minister Fudge will be happy to speak with us," Amelia said, "Senior Aurors Sirius Black and James Potter and myself were there to witness and do our part in stopping the riots. We also stopped several perpetrators and we're quite sure we know who several more are."

Cornelius Fudge raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Let's hear it then. Who is behind this heinous act?"

"Minister, we identified four men who were dressed in Death Eater regalia – robes and masks," Amelia said. "All four are dead, due to injuries sustained when dueling against those who tried to help stop these men. Valiance Crabbe, Garrett Goyle, Walden MacNair – who, by the way, was an Executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures – and Corban Yaxley, who was an Auror in Rufus' Department."

"These are names of men who were upstanding citizens in our society, Director Black!" Umbridge cried, "How dare you accuse them of such heinous crimes? How do you know they weren't trying to help stop the rioters?! As you say, Yaxley was an Auror! I'm sure he was fighting right alongside your Aurors there! Besides, we've been hearing rumors that the rioters were Bulgarians who were upset that their team lost the match!"

"Rumors from whom?" James asked. "The media, trying to get a good story without hearing the facts?! Besides, Yaxley had the Dark Mark tattoo! We are quite sure several perpetrators responsible for starting the riots are those Death Eaters who avoided Azkaban due to the Imperius Defense!"

"And where is your proof?!" Umbridge asked.

"Valiance Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Walden MacNair," Amelia said, "Three of whom are on the list of Death Eaters whose defense was that they were under the Imperius Curse!"

"As I said, these men were probably killed in the line of duty while fighting off the rioters!" Umbridge said.

"Messrs. Crabbe and Goyle were not killed by rioters!" James said, "They were killed trying to attack my own children!"

Cornelius' eyes widened. "So... who killed Messrs. Crabbe and Goyle then?"

"Yes, Auror Potter, who indeed?" Umbridge asked, "Was it your children? If so, why aren't they in DMLE custody?"

"It was self-defense, Senior Undersecretary Umbridge," James said, trying to hold back his temper, "They came upon Messrs. Crabbe and Goyle trying to kidnap Ambassador Pierre Delacour's two daughters, and my children, their friend, and Trainee Auror Dora Tonks dueled Crabbe and Goyle to protect Ambassador Delacour's daughters. Due to their injuries sustained in the duel, Crabbe and Goyle perished. Does the behavior of those two men sound like two people who were trying to fight off rioters, or two people who were involved with the rioters?"

"I-I see," Cornelius stammered, "They were dressed in D-Death Eater regalia then?"

"Yes," Amelia said.

"And the other rioters were dressed in the same?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes," Amelia repeated, "We already have enough evidence that proves three of those men were amongst those who avoided Azkaban by the Imperius Defense. This is not a coincidence. I am asking you to allow us to bring in the rest of those men on the list."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Umbridge demanded, "Director Black, that list is full of upstanding citizens of our society who were placed in _very_ unfortunate positions during the War. They've already had enough grief. We do not need to give them any more -"

"Dolores, enough!" Cornelius interrupted her; Umbridge's face went red, and she stopped talking. He turned to Amelia. "Director Black, you have my permission to bring in those names of Death Eaters who were able to avoid Azkaban."

James smirked. However, Fudge was not finished.

" _However!_ " The Minister continued, "Question them with an open mind. They are innocent until proven guilty! Senior Undersecretary Umbridge is correct. These are upstanding citizens of our society, some of whom are members of the Wizengamot. I will not have their good name and reputation slandered if they are innocent!"

James grinned. He couldn't believe Fudge was so easily allowing this. Yes, he still wanted to believe these bastards were 'upstanding citizens', but it could be easily proven they were not.

"And if they are guilty?" Amelia asked, "Minister, there are going to be a lot of upset citizens." She glared at Umbridge, " _Many_ of which are innocent _and_ upstanding in our society. They will want to see things done right. They will want to see the perpetrators brought to justice. This needs to be done quickly. Hell, we still don't know how many victims died last night, nor who they are! Some of these people could have been very important members in our society. Minister, a good percentage of the British wizarding society was on those campgrounds!"

Cornelius frowned. "Yes, you are certainly right, Director Black. I fear we may have lost good people due to these... these bastards. I, myself, was fortunate to leave not an hour after the match was finished, or I could have been in the middle of that riot. I could have been a victim!"

"Yes, sir," Amelia said. "We're... relieved you were not, sir. You are the Minister of Magic, sir. If those bastards saw you -"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of what could have happened!" Cornelius said, louder than he probably meant; he sighed and tapped his fingers on his desk. "Meet with me after you are finished bringing everyone in. If you can accomplish your task – and arrest those of whom you are sure are _guilty parties_ by an appropriate hour, I will call for an emergency Wizengamot session to take place tomorrow morning. We can put the perpetrators on trial and get to the bottom of this. Oh, and I want the information on those four dead perpetrators you already have by noon today!"

"Thank you, Minister," Amelia said. "I will bring you results as soon as possible."

"Do so!" Cornelius said, "Dolores?!"

"Yes, Corn – Minister Fudge?" Umbridge asked, with a fake sweet smile.

"Dolores," Cornelius said, "There are media representatives standing outside my office. Please inform them that the DMLE and Auror Departments are quickly working on bringing the perpetrators of these riots to justice. Tell them that the public has my deepest sympathies, and my heart goes out to any and all victims of last night's horrid events.

"Oh, and find Bartemius Crouch! I need him here so we can figure out what to do about the Bulgarians and Irish. There are likely victims of the riots from those two countries, and we need to nip this in the bud before they create chaos for us.

"And also we need to get in touch with Ambassador Delacour and make sure his family is alright. If Senior Auror Potter is correct, then Ambassador Delacour's daughters were almost victims of the riot! Terrible! Go Dolores! Make haste!"

"Y-yes, Minister," Umbridge said.

Umbridge glared at James, Sirius and Amelia, and hurried out of the room.

"Senior Auror Potter," Cornelius said, "Your children – you said they were responsible for protecting Ambassador Delacour's daughters? Are your children alright?"

"Yes, sir," James said. "Harry got hit with the Cruciatus Curse, but my wife tended to him almost immediately, and made sure he was okay before he went to sleep."

"Th-the Cruciatus?" Cornelius asked, aghast, "On one of the Twins-Who-Lived? Merlin! And the men who cursed him – they're dead?"

"Yes, sir," James said. "But their friends and accomplices are out there."

"Bring them in!" Cornelius exclaimed. "If the public hears that one of its – _its heroes –_ was hit with an Unforgivable, there will be outrage! Bring these people in! And make sure they are guilty before you bring them in front of the Wizengamot!"

"How exactly would you ask us to do that, sir?" James asked; as an idea crossed his mind, "We can't exactly use Veritaserum -"

"Not in the Courtroom, Senior Auror Potter," Cornelius said, "But you _can_ use it in the Interrogation Rooms. If these people are guilty, get that guilt out of them! Then, Amelia, it will be your job to find a way to show the Wizengamot these people are guilty _without_ having to use Veritaserum! If you can do that, then they deserve to go to Azkaban!"

"Yes, sir," Amelia said.

"You're all excused," Cornelius said.

James, Sirius, Amelia and Rufus bowed slightly, but respectfully, and turned and headed out of the room, leaving a sweating Cornelius Fudge behind them. As they entered the larger room, they found Dolores Umbridge addressing the media on the other side of the room. Dolores caught sight of James and his friends, and glared at them again. James merely smirked at her, before they headed back into the corridor.

"I cannot believe Minister Fudge agreed so easily," Amelia said.

"Perhaps it is because Lucius Malfoy hasn't had time to put money in his pockets since the riot?" Sirius asked.

"Senior Auror Black, that is quite the accusation," Rufus said.

"Accusation or not, Rufus!" Sirius said, "You know as well as I do that Malfoy has been putting bags of Galleons in Fudge's pocket since before the man became Minister! I guarantee you Malfoy was one of those bastards behind masks last night!"

"Then prove it, Senior Auror!" Rufus said, "Bring him in! Get him to talk!"

"Yes," James said, "We'll bring him in before he has a chance to go to Fudge. Getting him to talk will be easy now we have permission to use Truth Serum."

"Right," Amelia said, "We need to check with the Security and Front Desk in the Atrium to make sure Malfoy hasn't come in yet. Then we'll go to his home."

"Do you need back-up?" Rufus asked.

"Sirius, James and I should be able to do it," Amelia said. "Rufus, you find the list of those who got away with the Imperius Defense. Get your Aurors to bring these people in!"

"Of course," Rufus said.

"Can I give you a piece of advice, boss?" Sirius asked; Rufus raised an eyebrow and merely nodded. "Do some type of Canceling Charm on the forearms of any Aurors you send out to collect these bastards. I'm sure you don't want another Corban Yaxley."

Rufus huffed. "Should have done that ages ago. I'll be sure to do that. Oh, and piece of advice, Black? Quit telling me what to do!"

James and Sirius chuckled. Rufus Scrimgeour was a hard-ass, but he was a good man.

"Oh, Rufus, I have a question for you," Amelia said, "Has Albus Dumbledore or any of the representatives behind the Triwizard Tournament spoke to you about Security presence at Hogwarts during the tournament?"

"No," Rufus said, raising his eyebrows, "I... well, I had assumed they talked to you about it, and you just hadn't come to me yet!"

"Nope!" Amelia said, "We found out yesterday that Albus Dumbledore has likely decided he doesn't want Security presence at Hogwarts. It is the Chamber of Secrets fiasco all over again. So in the next couple of days or so... we're going to go speak to Albus Dumbledore and let him know we're placing Security at Hogwarts."

"Good luck," Rufus huffed, "That man is the most stubborn individual I have ever had the pleasure to meet."

"Hear, hear," James said.

"Once we finalize the security presence with Albus, I'll meet with you so we can discuss ideas," Amelia said.

"Of course," Rufus said.

"Well, let's get to work," Amelia said. "I want to see our Interrogation Rooms packed with those names on that Imperius Defense list, I want Veritaserum down their throats, I want them revealing their most private and juicy secrets, and I want it done yesterday!"

"Should we ask an Unspeakable for their Time Turners, love?" Sirius asked, with a smirk.

"Funny, Sirius," Amelia said, rolling her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"I do!" Sirius barked, "Let's bring these bastards in!"

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 7:45 AM**

Lucius Malfoy limped as he walked into the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. He had spent all night at Patroclus Nott's Manor. During the riot at the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds, Lucius had been hit with a Bone-Breaking Curse in his left leg, snapping several limbs, while he and Nott during a fight they had not planned or prepared for.

They had come across French Ambassador Pierre Delacour and his wife and security team during the riots. Nott had the dumb idea to attempt to kidnap the French Ambassador for some reason – Nott had not explained his reasons at all. While Nott, Lucius, and the Carrow twins were attacking the Delacours, Senior Auror James Potter and his wife, Lily, had joined the fight. James Potter had gotten a lucky hit with a Bone-Breaking Curse on Lucius' leg, and he fell to the ground, injured. Patroclus Nott grabbed his hand and Apparated them away, back to Nott Manor. But the jump had been too great, and Lucius had splinched himself, losing all the fingernails on left hand, as well as the bones in his leg that had broken.

Lucius had intended to come home after participating in the riot, so he could prepare to go to the Ministry, and speak with Minister Fudge. He had planned on handing the fool a large bag of Galleons, and convincing the man that neither he, nor his friends – many of whom were responsible for the riot last night – had anything to do with the riot. He had plans to Confound the man, and give him 'evidence', that he and his friends – those responsible for the riot – had a very late night celebration at Malfoy Manor, and were nowhere near the campgrounds at the time of the riot.

However, he had not planned on getting injured. Unfortunately for Lucius, he had to stay at Nott Manor, in one of the bedrooms there, while his leg mended with Skele-Gro, and his fingernails could grow back. He also had bruises over parts of his body that hadn't gone away completely. His fingers on one hand were bandaged also.

He had only just been able to return home. He had no idea where his wife and son were, or how they were doing. All he cared about right now, was to call on one of his house elves to bring him some bruise salve and some Pain Relief Potion, so he could be able to walk in to the Ministry and Fudge's office as normal and healthy-looking as he could.

There were also other things he needed to do before he could speak to the Minister. He needed to know if any of his fellow instigators in the riot had been killed or captured. It wouldn't do to give somebody an alibi, and find out they were either killed or captured during the riot.

Lucius grumbled under his breath as he limped over to the fireplace. He set his wand on the mantle, and grabbed a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, and a glass. He turned around to head to his favorite chair, and found his wife, Narcissa, standing in the archway entrance of the sitting room. He huffed at the look on her face. She looked slightly worried, but also very angry too. He knew few people who could pull that look off. Minerva McGonagall was one of them. He knew his wife well enough to know she would not want to be compared to the Head of Gryffindor.

"Where have you been, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

Narcissa knew nothing about his participation in the riot, of course. He couldn't have her _accidentally_ blowing the alibi he would be coming up with.

"Out," Lucius replied, simply, "Where is Draco?"

"Asleep," Narcissa said. "We came home right after the riots were finished, and hoped to find you here. Draco thinks you were one of those in Death Eater regalia last night. I told him you were not."

"Good," Lucius said; he walked over to his chair and sat down with the bottle and glass.

"Was I lying to him?" Narcissa asked. "I saw you limping to the fireplace."

"Then how about you call your hand-maiden house-elf, wife?" Lucius asked. "Since Dobby defied me, your elf is the only one good with medical skills."

"Lucius," Narcissa said, "Tell me -"

"Damn it, woman!" Lucius growled. "I have no time for this! I need to look healthy so that I can go speak to Cornelius, and make sure that I, and our friends and Allies have an alibi! Otherwise I am ruined! I should have been there at least an hour ago, if not two! Call your house-elf!"

By ironic coincidence, Narcissa's house-elf appeared next to her Mistress.

"Mistress Cissy," the elf said, "There be Aurors arriving!"

Lucius' eyes narrowed as he stared at the elf. Impossible! Even if Aurors had suspected him, neither DMLE Director Black or Head Auror Scrimgeour would get permission from Fudge to arrest him! Not this soon after the riots! He thought he had _at least_ an hour or two to get to Fudge.

"Distract them, Narcissa!" Lucius said, "Don't let them come inside."

"Too late, Malfoy," a voice said, whom he recognized as his wife's cousin, Sirius Black, "We're already here."

Lucius' eyes widened in surprise. DMLE Director Amelia Black, and Senior Aurors Sirius Black and James Potter walked into the room. All three had their wands out and ready. Lucius snarled softly as he saw Potter, the man responsible for his injured leg and bruises over his body. He looked for his wand, and growled under his breath as he realized he had left on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Cousin Cissy," Sirius said, bowing lightly to his wife, "How lovely to see you. I am sorry I did not get to speak to you at the Finals yesterday."

"I'm sure you were just as busy as I was," Narcissa said.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest," Amelia said.

Lucius growled. "On what charges?"

"Suspicion of participation in the involvement of the riots at the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds," Amelia said.

"Where's your proof?" Lucius sneered.

"For starters, how about you tell us how you injured your hand?" Amelia asked. "I wonder what other injuries we might find on you."

Lucius' mind wracked as he tried to figure out a defense. His alibi could no longer hold any water. His injuries would be unexplainable for an overnight celebration at his Manor.

"I was injured while doing my part in helping the Aurors fight the rioters in the campgrounds," Lucius said.

"Fighting the rioters?" Amelia asked, "Or fighting the Aurors? You see, we've come across some very interesting information over the past several hours. Perhaps you have not heard yet, but there are at least four dead perpetrators responsible for the rioting."

Lucius swore under his breath. Four of his fellow instigators dead? At least?

"Oh?" Lucius asked, feigning curiosity, "May I ask the identities of these... unfortunate people?"

Amelia smirked. "Valiance Crabbe, Garrett Goyle, Walden MacNair, and Corban Yaxley."

Lucius' eyes widened with each name. Crabbe and Goyle were two men he always went to when he needed a job done. They were big, mean, dumb, and easily manipulable. He could always trust the pair of them to do his dirty work. MacNair and Yaxley... two men inside the Ministry whom he could go to if he needed them to threaten someone inside the Ministry. Many of those Yaxley arrested were those who angered Lucius. Yaxley also was able to cover up any evidence Lucius and his friends may have left in crime scenes whenever they needed to do some dirty work. Important people to his cause... _lost!_ And all of them were important servants of the Dark Lord too! Yaxley had the good fortune not to be identified as a Death Eater during the war. He was very useful. Now he was dead.

"Sound familiar?" Amelia asked. "Messrs. Crabbe, Goyle and MacNair were three of the names on a certain list of people – all of whom were Death Eaters - who avoided time in Azkaban by using what is known as the Imperius Defense."

"Let me think, Malfoy," Sirius said, "Who else do we know who was on that particular list? Oh, yes... you!"

"We're bringing you in, Malfoy," James said, "You can then tell us who else was under those masks during the riot last night."

"Oh, and if you're thinking about giving a bag of Galleons to your little pal, Fudge," Sirius said, "Don't bother. We got to him first. We were... quite surprised... when you hadn't arrived there before us. Were your injuries too much? Anyway, he's given us permission to bring in every name on that list my wife mentioned. How many names on that list were under those masks? I do hope you tell us. Oh, and maybe then you can finally tell us all about your involvement in the Chamber of Secrets fiasco."

"Oh, he will be telling us, Sirius," Amelia said, "He'll be telling us _everything._ You see, Malfoy. Fudge gave us permission to use Veritaserum."

It was the knowledge he'd soon have no choice but to reveal several truths that finally made Lucius snap. He snarled and reached for his wand – then remembered he had left it on mantle of the fireplace.

A moment later, he blacked out as he was Stunned.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 7:55 AM**

"Accio wands used by Lucius Malfoy!" James growled.

A wand zoomed over from the mantle on the fireplace and James caught it. No wands came from the area Malfoy was currently unconscious.

"Nice one, James," Sirius said, "No one has a faster Stunner than you do."

James smirked as he lowered his wand, while still staring at Malfoy. "I don't know what he was thinking. How foolish could he be? He didn't have his wand on him."

"Yeah, and right now, all we have is circumstantial evidence," Amelia said. "Attacking us would be something we could bring him in for."

"You have more than that," Narcissa said, "Vanish the carpet under our feet."

James did so. He raised his eyebrows when he saw a trap door.

"You'll find many illegal artifacts in there," Narcissa said. "Oh, and Lucius is definitely injured. He wanted Bruise Salve and Pain Relief Potion. He also said something about needing to speak to Fudge about an alibi for him and his 'friends'."

"We're going to need your official statement, Cissy," Sirius said, "How about you start with the last time you saw your husband at the campgrounds? Include whatever you can."

"I'll get that statement," Amelia said. "Sirius, James, bound Malfoy. Magic-blocking cuffs, and anything that will prevent his escape. After we're finished here, we need to notify Arthur Weasley to have him and a couple Aurors come here and take a look at that trap door and whatever is under it. I'll contact Arthur. I still have to talk to him about his son's wand. Merlin, this is already a busy day! Get moving, Sirius, James! We have much to do!"

"Sure thing," James said, as he and Sirius headed over to Lucius' unconscious form.

"Good," Amelia said, "So, Lady Malfoy. Let's talk."

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 8:00 AM**

Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour was standing by his desk, in his office, when the door opened. Two of his Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish, stepped into the room.

Over the past half-hour or so, Rufus had been inviting Aurors into the room, checking them for the Dark Mark, and then ordering them to head out to bring in specific names on a list. That list, those Death Eaters who avoided Azkaban by using the Imperius Defense. Most of the Aurors who were now out in the field were Senior Aurors, those who were trusted and highly trained to capture dangerous criminals like those they were visiting today. He was quite sure some would try to resist being brought in.

Shacklebolt and Dawlish were just the latest pair.

"You wanted to see us, boss?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Yes," Rufus said, "First of all, I need the pair of you to lift up the sleeves of your robes. We've had a recent breach in the ranks. Corban Yaxley, it turns out he was a Death Eater."

Rufus immediately noticed Dawlish's hand and eyes twitch. He swore under his breath, and hoped his suspicions were wrong.

"Yaxley?" Shacklebolt asked. "I knew there were some Death Eaters we didn't get the names off during the War. But... Merlin!"

"Yep," Rufus said, "Never know where we're going to find Death Eaters who we didn't know about until now. Shirts, please."

Dawlish's hand twitched again as it moved to the sleeve of his robes. Rufus noticed it was the same sleeve that had his wand-holster on it. Rufus jabbed his wand at Dawlish and Stunned him with a silently cast spell. Dawlish fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Have you taken leave of your senses, boss?!" Shacklebolt exclaimed.

"His hands and eyebrows were twitching after I mentioned Yaxley," Rufus said, "Suspicious. Auror Shacklebolt? If you wouldn't mind pulling your sleeves up?"

Shacklebolt did so. Rufus pointed his wand at the man's forearms, and applied Canceling Charms on both. His arms were clean. He did his best not to look so relieved. Shacklebolt was a good Auror and a better man.

"Lift up Dawlish's sleeves," Rufus ordered.

Shacklebolt knelt next to Dawlish and raised the sleeves on his arms. Rufus pointed his wand at both forearms, applying the Canceling Charms. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the Dark Mark on the man's right arm.

"Damn," Shacklebolt muttered. "First Yaxley, now Dawlish. Hey, boss? Is the mark supposed to be that dark?"

"Good question – worth investigating," Rufus said. "Auror Shacklebolt – I was going to have you and Dawlish head to Hogwarts. Looks like it will be you and another Auror. Take Dawlish to the holding cells. Then find another Auror and come back in here so I can clear 'em."

"Sure thing, boss," Shacklebolt said. "Why Hogwarts?"

"Severus Snape," Rufus said. "We're bringing in all known Death Eaters who were able to avoid Azkaban during the war, to find out where they were during last night's riot."

"Minister Fudge is allowing this?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Took a bit of convincing from Director Black, and Senior Aurors Black and Potter," Rufus said, "But yeah, this is on his orders."

"Albus Dumbledore ain't going to be too happy about me wanting to bring in Snape," Shacklebolt said. "He's always said he trusts Snape, that Snape is innocent."

"If you get any grief from the old codger, have him speak to me," Rufus said. "Whether or not Snape was part of the riot is what we need to figure out. If he wasn't, then he can return to his dungeons at Hogwarts. Bring him in. After you take Dawlish to a cell and bring another Auror to me to check out. That Auror, if clean, will be your new partner."

"Yes, boss," Shacklebolt said.

The tall, black Auror waved his wand at Dawlish, and a flimsy stretcher appeared under him. He proceeded to walk out of the office, with the floating Dawlish in front of him.

Rufus sighed, walked over to his chair and sank down in it. First Yaxley, now Dawlish! These two men had been in his Department for several years! Both were on the list for Senior Auror promotions!

"Hell in a hand-basket," Rufus muttered, and waited for the next round of Aurors to come in.

* * *

 **Yep. So that happened. Cornelius agreed to go along with the arrests, Lucius has been arrested before he could bribe Cornelius, Narcissa has outed her husband, John Dawlish has been outed as a Death Eater, and Shacklebolt has been ordered to bring in Severus Snape.**

 **Cornelius agreed to go along with everything for two reasons. One, good citizens of the society he is leading could have been killed during the riots. He, himself, could have been a victim had he been there. Two, because he wasn't told not to do so – in other words, bribed – by those he 'trusted'. Lucius Malfoy had been injured and was being treated for his injuries, so he hadn't had the chance to meet with Fudge before he got arrested. Dolores Umbridge put her foot in her mouth and Cornelius got angry with her. James, Sirius and Amelia were able to convince him. So he went along with it. Yes, he gave permission to use Veritaserum. But it will not be used during the trials.**

 **So, here we have a mention of Dobby in this chapter. He's free from Malfoy's clutches. I haven't figured the specifics behind his freedom but he is free. He likely won't be a common character seen in the story, however.**

 **Next Chapter: Arthur Weasley receives a letter from Amelia. Our first Albus Dumbledore PoV, as Kingsley Shacklebolt arrives at Hogwarts to bring in Snape; James, Sirius and Amelia in the Interrogation Rooms, and more.**

 **I plan on returning to Harry's PoV with him and the girls in two chapters. When he, his mother and the girls returned to Potter Manor, they went back to bed. They only had about four hours of sleep after all. So right at this moment – chronologically in the story - they are currently asleep.**


	20. Death Eaters Devastated, Part 2

**Chapter 20  
Death Eaters Devastated, Part 2**

 **Warning: Mild Character Bashing: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape; Language; (Mention Of) Minor Character Deaths**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 8:30 AM**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Minor House of Weasley, was currently sitting at the kitchen table in his towering home known as the Burrow. He and his seven children, and their guest, Lee Jordan, had arrived home an hour-and-a-half ago. His wife, Molly, had met them as they came down the driveway, with an early edition of the Daily Prophet in her hand, sobbing and relieved to see that her family were all okay.

The Daily Prophet had already begun reporting about the riot at the Quidditch World Cup, but Arthur had been furious to find that they had been reporting the wrong facts. They had reported that it was rumored Bulgarian fans had started the riot because their team had lost the Quidditch World Cup. And they hadn't even reported about the sighting of the Dark Mark! Molly had been absolutely horrified when Arthur told her that the rioters were dressed in Death Eater regalia, and even more so when he told her about the Dark Mark.

Lee Jordan had contacted his family via the Floo Network, and let them know he was safe. Molly had requested he stay for breakfast, and he accepted. He left immediately after breakfast, however.

Molly had been working on breakfast, while all her children, and Lee Jordan, had been sitting at the table, telling her all about the events during the riot. She had a mixture of disapproval and pride when her three eldest sons told her they had gone with their father to help fight the Death Eaters, and protect the campers. When her youngest four told her about their adventures in the forest, Molly had screamed at Fred and George for leaving their younger siblings alone in the forest. She was also rather angry when Ron told her about losing his wand, and it ending up being in the hands of the man who cast the Dark Mark. She was horrified to find out Ron's own wand had been responsible for casting the Dark Mark. Arthur had told her he expected a letter from DMLE Director Black about the wand soon enough.

When she heard about Remus Lupin, and the Lovegoods helping her youngest children, she was very thankful. She said she'd be writing to Remus - though she wasn't too familiar with the man, her late brothers, Fabian and Gideon had been, and they spoke highly of him - and thanking him for protecting her youngest two. As Arthur had predicted, Molly said she'd be writing to the Lovegoods and inviting them to dinner, to thank them for helping the twins. A few minutes later after that statement, she changed her mind and said she'd visit the Lovegoods herself to thank them personally and invite them to dinner one night.

After breakfast, Lee had left to go back to his house, and Molly had ordered her children – all of them – to get some sleep for a couple of hours, since they all looked pretty tired. None of her children complained, though Fred and George did comment about wanting to borrow Errol to send letters to their friends, Angelina, Alicia and Katie, to make sure the girls were okay, and to tell them they were fine too. Ron told his parents that his two friends, Seamus and Dean had left the campgrounds shortly after the match, so they had not been present during the riots. So he wasn't worried about either of them. When Arthur asked his youngest son if he'd be writing to them to tell them he was safe, he said he'd do it later.

So now, it was just Arthur and Molly in the kitchen. Molly was still emotional from hearing about her family's experiences the previous evening, so she did what she did best while emotional: she cooked. At the moment she was cooking some sort of dish to give to the Lovegoods, as another offer of thanks, which she would deliver herself.

It was at that moment when an owl swooped in through the window and landed in front of Arthur. It offered its leg to Arthur, and he found a scroll there. Arthur took it, and the owl flew off. He opened the scroll and started to read.

 _Arthur Weasley, Head of the Minor House of Weasley,_

 _Your services are required at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, as soon as possible. Senior Aurors James Potter, Sirius Black, and myself discovered a secret room underneath the sitting room, with a trap door as its entrance. Arrive at the Ministry as soon as possible, and meet with my personal secretary, Samantha, in the DMLE offices. Show her this letter, and she'll give you further instructions._

 _You will be accompanying a group of Aurors to Malfoy Manor to investigate the secret room. Narcissa Malfoy has revealed that there are numerous Dark Artifacts inside the room. She will be there to meet you when you arrive. Lucius Malfoy will likely not be there, for reasons I cannot reveal at the moment._

 _Also, I meant to speak to you before leaving the Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds. I am sure your youngest son, Ronald, has informed you about his wand, how it was stolen, and its suspected use to cast the Dark Mark last night. It is currently in DMLE custody, and I do not have faith that it will be returned to your son before he returns to Hogwarts on September 1st. It is my advice that you purchase him a new one. My apologies for any inconveniences this has caused you._

 _Wishing you and your family well,_

 _Amelia Black_

 _Director, Department of Magical Law Enforcement_  
 _Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_  
 _Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones_

Arthur rolled up the scroll and immediately stood up.

"I must be off to the Ministry, Molly," Arthur said.

"What?" Molly asked, turning from the stove to her husband, "Why? I thought you didn't have to go back to work until tomorrow!"

"Senior Aurors and the DMLE Director discovered possible Dark Artifacts in Malfoy Manor," Arthur said, "I've heard rumors before today that Lucius Malfoy was storing many illegal artifacts in a secret room in his Manor, and I believe I will now find proof. Lucius Malfoy is finally going down, Molly!"

He had known that Lucius Malfoy was the main suspect in his daughter receiving the cursed Diary, which made her open the Chamber of Secrets nearly two years ago. But he had been able to slither out of that like the snake he was. It was now time for him to pay the piper.

"Well, that is wonderful!" Molly said, "You go make sure that fiend can't buy his way out of Azkaban!"

"I will strive to do so," Arthur said, "Molly, Director Black also says she might not be able to return Ronald's wand to us before he has to return to Hogwarts. I do believe it is time to purchase him a new one."

"Arthur, that does not teach our son a good lesson!" Molly argued, "It was his responsibility to keep his wand safe, and because he did not do so, it was used for – well, you know!"

"Molly, he needs a wand before he goes back to Hogwarts," Arthur said. "We will simply tell him that he best take care of his wand this time, or else."

Molly sighed and nodded. "I think we might have a bit of extra Galleons left over from the Draw we won last summer. We should be able to get him a new wand. We'll go later this week then."

"Alright," Arthur said, "I best be off. I will be back as soon as I can. Love you, my Mollywobbles."

"Oh, Arthur," Molly said, blushing; she wiped her hands on her apron, and walked over to him, then hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you too. Please be careful. I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to have some artifacts that could kill you!"

"I always am careful when I am in the field," Arthur said.

He hugged Molly tightly, then backed away and headed outside. It was time to make Lucius Malfoy pay!

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 8:45 AM**

In the highlands of Scotland, a majestic castle, which was also a school, was known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In less than a week, hundreds of students would be sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts as the new term of school began. At the moment, however, there were merely a few adults – some of the Professors of Hogwarts - sitting at the Head Table. Most of those seated there were reading the Daily Prophet, and speaking in whispers about what they were reading on the front page.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was sitting in his usual spot at the very center of the table and eating his breakfast. He was the one of the few not reading the Daily Prophet, for he had already read the news on the front page, before he had come down for breakfast. He had also received other post aside from the newspaper.

Three of the letters were from friends who had been at the Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds, and had witnessed the riots. The letters informed him of their first hand stories of how men in Death Eater masks and robes had been the perpetrators of the riot, burning tents, attacking campers, and causing all kinds of chaos. They also informed him of the Dark Mark that had been seen in the skies for the first time in thirteen years.

Then he had read a third of the way through the front page article of the Daily Prophet, and stopped when he saw that they were reporting rumors that the Bulgarians were responsible for the riots, angry at their team for losing the World Cup. The Daily Prophet had likely started those rumors, just so they could have something to report for their readers to see. They didn't care whether or not it was the truth. And there had been absolutely no word of the Dark Mark which should have been news. It was easy to tell that the journalist of the article had simply heard about the riots – hadn't been there to witness it themselves – and had simply made up a story to go along with it.

Albus hadn't informed the Hogwarts staff of the letters he had received, informing him of the real perpetrators. He wanted to get all of the information he could, before he reported it to them. Also, there was one person in particular whom he wanted to speak to very soon. Severus Snape, his spy amongst the Death Eaters. The man had not left the castle the previous evening, so he knew Severus had not been a part of the riots. But Albus wondered if Severus had received any letters from his former partners-in-crime informing him of their actions at the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds. Albus planned on finding Severus after he finished his breakfast, which, of course, the most important meal of the day. That was something he agreed with Muggles about!

Suddenly, a lone owl swooped into the Great Hall, flew to the Head Table, and landed on a jug of orange juice in front of Albus. The owl stuck out its leg, revealing a scroll.

"Hello, little friend," Albus said, smiling at the owl, "Is that scroll for me? Why, thank you."

The owl hooted. Albus pointed the Elder Wand at the scroll, muttering a few spells, to make sure the scroll wasn't a hex-letter or something similar. Satisfied, he took the scroll from its leg, and the owl immediately flew off. The old wizard relaxed in his chair, and unrolled the scroll, then began to read the letter.

 _To Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot,_

 _By order of Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, you have been summoned to an emergency Wizengamot session which will take place tomorrow, August 27th, at ten-o-clock in the morning (10:00 AM), in Courtroom Ten (10) on Level Ten (10)._

 _The session will handle the trials and hearings of the perpetrators of the Riots at the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds. All available members of the Wizengamot are required to be there._

 _No other information regarding the emergency Wizengamot session has been given at this time._

 _Wishing you a pleasant day,_

 _Wanda Wilde_

 _Wizengamot Administration Services_

Albus stared at the letter, his eyebrows raised to his brow. One line stuck out more than the rest. _The session will handle the trials and hearings of the perpetrators._ Did that mean that the MLE and Auror Departments already had taken custody of suspected perpetrators in the Riots? Albus was befuddled. If Death Eaters really were behind it, then it was obvious it was those whom were lucky enough to avoid a long term in Azkaban.

Albus wondered if Lucius Malfoy was involved in the riots. Even if he hadn't been, there had to be several of his _friends_ involved. Surely Malfoy would have already met with Cornelius Fudge, and bribed – ahem – _persuaded_ the Minister of Magic that neither he nor other certain _upstanding citizens_ – those of whom were his friends, and _definitely_ Death Eaters – had any involvement in the riots. If that was so, then Cornelius would have ordered Director Amelia Black, and Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour to leave Malfoy and his friends alone.

Albus needed to get to the bottom of this. He needed to know what was happening. Which meant he needed to contact Cornelius over the Floo Network. The Headmaster's Office was, of course, one of the very few Floos which was privately connected to Fudge's office. He could not Floo into the man's office, unless personally invited by Cornelius himself. But he could at least talk to him through the Network.

"I am heading to my office," Albus announced to his Staff, "If you need anything from me, send a house-elf to my office with a message."

Murmurs and nods of understanding came from his Staff, and he stood and walked around the table. As he made his way to the large oak double doors, they opened, and Severus Snape – Hogwarts Potions Master, Dumbledore's Spy, and (former) Death Eater – walked into the Hall.

"Ah, Severus!" Albus said, "Good morning! I was just about to come find you. I would very much like to speak to you. Can you accompany me to my office?"

Severus frowned. Obviously, he had been hoping to get something to eat.

"I can have an elf deliver breakfast to you there," Albus offered.

"Not necessary, Albus," Severus said, "Yes, I will accompany you."

"Thank you," Albus said.

Albus and Severus walked together into the Entrance Hall. Suddenly, the oak doors of the Entrance Hall opened, and Albus saw a man and woman dressed in Auror garb step into the Hall, followed by Rubeus Hagrid.

"Ah! Headmaster Dumbledore!" Hagrid said, cheerily, "Here I thought we'd have to head to your office! Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones are here to speak to you, sir."

Albus frowned. He had a very bad feeling about this. "Thank you, Hagrid. You're excused. Go on and get some breakfast. I am sure you're hungry."

Hagrid bowed slightly, and walked past Albus and Severus, into the Great Hall.

"Aurors Shacklebolt, Jones," Albus greeted, "What can I do for the pair of you?"

"By order of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, DMLE Director Amelia Black, and Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour," Shacklebolt said, "We are here to bring Severus Tobias Snape in to the Ministry for questioning."

"I would assume this is about the Riots at the Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds?" Albus asked. "If so, then you have my word that Severus was not in anyway involved. He has been here all night."

"Even so, we are to bring him in for questioning," Shacklebolt said. "If Mr. Snape is innocent, then we will let him go. However, by orders of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, the MLE and Auror Departments are to bring in every known Death Eater who was on the list of those who were able to avoid Azkaban due to various reasons. Mr. Snape is on that list."

"I have always stated that I place my trust and deep confidence in Severus," Albus said.

"Whether or not that is true, sir," Shacklebolt said, "I have my orders. We must bring him in. Mr. Snape, please place any wands and other items that may cause harm on the ground in front of you."

Albus frowned as the two Aurors pointed their wands toward Severus – and also him! He was the Leader of the Light, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot! Why couldn't these two Aurors take him on his word?

"I will be speaking to Cornelius about this," Albus said.

The two Aurors did not say anything. They merely watched Severus as he placed his wand and several Potions knives on the floor in front of him. Severus had not said a single word since the Aurors had arrived.

"Walk forward with your arms together, Mr. Snape," Shacklebolt ordered, his wand still in front of him.

"Is this necessary?" Albus asked, as Severus walked toward Shacklebolt. "I'm sure Severus would be willing to go with you, without needing to have his wrists bound."

"Protocol, sir," Shacklebolt simply said. "Auror Jones, cuff him."

Albus frowned as he watched magical cuffs appear on Severus' wrists binding them together in front of him.

"Please collect the wand and other items, Auror Jones," Shacklebolt said, then looked at Albus, "Sir, please back away from those items."

Albus sighed and backed up toward the doorway. He just wanted this over with so he could go Floo Cornelius! By the time these two Aurors returned to the Ministry with Severus, he would have someone there to meet them, and order them to let Severus go. He was sure of it!

He watched, with disapproval marring his expression, as Auror Jones collected Severus' belongings.

"I will make sure you're back here before lunch, Severus," Albus said, "You have my word."

Severus said nothing. He merely followed Auror Jones out toward the Grounds, as Auror Shacklebolt followed behind Severus with his wand out in case Severus tried to attack him. Albus was already heading for the Grand Staircase before the large oak doors closed. He reached his office ten minutes later, and immediately hurried over to the Floo. He grabbed the bag of Floo Powder, knelt to the ground, threw a bit into the fire, which turned green, and stuck his head in.

"Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office!" Albus said, in a clear voice.

Within a minute, he was now viewing the Minister's Office. Cornelius was sitting at his desk, working on something. When he heard the Floo activate, he jumped and turned to it. He sighed in relief when he saw Albus, stood up and walked over to the Floo.

"Good morning, Albus," Cornelius said, "What can I do for you?"

"Cornelius, two Aurors came to my castle and took Severus Snape away," Albus said.

"Ah, excellent!" Cornelius said.

Albus had _not_ expected that reaction. "Pardon me?"

"Earlier this morning," Cornelius said, "The DMLE Director Amelia Black informed me that Death Eaters – _not Bulgarians,_ like the Daily Prophet stated – were responsible for the Riots at the Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds. Death Eaters, Albus! Servants of You-Know-Who, still trying to do his Dark and dirty deeds even though he is long gone!"

Albus frowned. He knew Voldemort was not as dead as Cornelius assumed, but he would not mention that at this moment in time.

"Death Eaters, Albus," Cornelius said, "who were able to avoid Azkaban due to various defensive strategies, including the Imperius Defense! Three of the rioters who were found dead were three of those who were able to avoid Azkaban due to the Imperius Defense! So I gave permission for Director Black, Head Auror Scrimgeour and their Departments to visit all Death Eaters who were able to avoid Azkaban, and bring them in for questioning!"

Albus' eyes widened. He had not been told about any of this! At least three Death Eaters dead, three of whom had avoided going to Azkaban. Were there more?

"Cornelius," Albus said, "Severus Snape has been in this castle for the past few days. He was not at the Campgrounds last night. You have my word."

"Then he has nothing to worry about, Albus," Cornelius said, "The DMLE and Aurors will question him, and if he is innocent, he will be released. I have allowed the DMLE and Aurors to use Veritaserum. So they should have concrete proof of those who were responsible for the Riots!"

Albus stared, aghast, at the Minister. "Veritaserum is not allowed -"

"In the Courtrooms, Albus," Cornelius interrupted. "But it is allowed in the Interrogation Rooms. Albus, I was lucky enough to have left the campgrounds not an hour after the Cup was given to the Irish team. I could have been there during the Riots! As Minister, I would have had a huge target on my back. Albus, we do not yet have the identities of the victims. There could be very important people who died last night, murdered by these Death Eaters! Members of my Ministry, of our Wizengamot who were slaughtered!"

Albus frowned. A few of the Death Eaters were _also_ members of the Wizengamot and Ministry, but he decided not to tell Cornelius that. If the fool didn't know that already, he'd realize it soon anyway.

The door to Cornelius' office opened. A young woman Albus recognized as Cornelius' niece and personal secretary appeared.

"Yes, Delilah?" Cornelius asked.

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't know you were busy, sir," Delilah said, "Um... Bartemius Crouch is here, as you requested, sir."

"Tell him to come in, in five minutes, my dear," Cornelius said.

"Yes, sir," Delilah said.

She left and closed the door. Cornelius sighed and walked back over to his table.

"Albus, as you can see, I am a very busy man," he said, "I am due to talk to Bartemius so we can discuss the Irish and Bulgarians. I'm sure the Bulgarian Ministry has already gotten word our Daily Prophet is accusing their good people of the riot. To make things worse, Bulgarian and Irish citizens might have been murdered by those Death Eaters! I have to get this under control, Albus. Look... if this Snape is innocent, he'll be released soon. If he's guilty... well, he'll stand in front of the Wizengamot. Oh, have you received your summons for the emergency Wizengamot session, Albus?"

"I have," Albus said.

"Then I will see you tomorrow," Cornelius said. "Good day, Albus."

Albus frowned at the Minister's dismissal. But there was nothing more he could do.

"Good day, Cornelius," Albus said.

He backed out of the Floo and stood up. He grumbled under his breath as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his comfortable chair. It was obvious DMLE Director Amelia Black had gotten to Cornelius before either he or Lucius Malfoy could. He was quite sure that, around Great Britain, Death Eaters – many of whom were upstanding, good Pureblood citizens of the British wizarding society – were being rounded up by the DMLE and Aurors. A few of them had already perished during the Riots. Cornelius never told him their names. Soon those who were captured would be spilling their secrets due to Veritaserum. However, it could not be used during the Wizengamot session the following day.

It would be very interesting to see who, if any, of the captured Death Eaters would be in Azkaban by the following evening. Director Black had her work cut out for her.

"I wish you luck, Lady Black," Albus muttered, "After all, they avoided Azkaban once already. They could very well do so again. And if they are sent to Azkaban... how long will they be behind bars? After all, Voldemort will be back sooner or later. The Twins-Who-Lived have yet to fulfill their destiny. And Voldemort won't like it when his servants are behind bars."

Severus had revealed to him a few days before that the Dark Mark was beginning to grow darker. That meant Voldemort would be back sooner, rather than later. Albus knew this. He simply couldn't tell anyone about it until Voldemort had a body again. The Prophecy would not be fulfilled unless he had a body.

And the Prophecy _needed_ to be fulfilled. There was simply no other option.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 9:30 AM**

The Interrogation Rooms were located on Level Ten of the Ministry of Magic, near the Holding Cells. That is currently where James Potter, Sirius and Amelia Black, and Rufus Scrimgeour were located. There were four Interrogation Rooms, and all four of them were filled. Lucius Malfoy, Patroclus Nott, John Dawlish, and Marcus Flint were in those rooms. The latter two surprised James the most.

"John Dawlish is a Death Eater?!" James asked, as he stared through the one-directional window at the man he knew as a fellow Auror. "I've been in the field with him!"

"As have I," Sirius muttered. "Bastard."

"He was acting most suspicious when I told him about Corban Yaxley," Rufus said, "His eyebrows and hands were twitching, then the idiot had the nerve to reach for his wand! I Stunned him before he could do so, and soon found the Dark Mark on his forearm."

"Bastard," Sirius repeated, glaring through the window at the man. "Did he participate in the riots?"

"Nay," Rufus said. "Didn't attend the match, nor was he a part of the Riots. Our side, or theirs."

"What about Marcus Flint?" James asked Rufus, nodding through another one-directional window, at the teen, who was sitting, bound, at the table in the room, "Didn't he just finish his education at Hogwarts in June? I recall him being the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Why is he here?"

"He was found, as I understand it, with Stefan Selwyn, another name on the list," Rufus said, "Selwyn was injured during the riot, and is currently being treated in the infirmary down the corridor. Marcus Flint is apparently Selwyn's nephew, through Flint's mother. Flint was trying to mend his Uncle when the Aurors found them at Selwyn's home. Those same Aurors are now visiting Flint's home, to see if his parents have the tattoos."

"Who else have we captured?" Amelia asked.

"Amycus and Alecto Carrow, and Thomas Avery, and his son by the same name," Rufus said, "All were on the list. They're in Holding. Thorfinn Rowle and Gale Gibbon were also Death Eaters, and also participated in the Riots. They were found together at Gibbon's home. As I understand it, they didn't come quietly. They tried to fight back, injuring one of the two Aurors in the process. Both Rowle and Gibbon were killed in the skirmish. The Auror is fine, he's in the infirmary being taken care of. Rowle and Gibbon's bodies will join their other _friends_ who have also... passed away."

"Have we gotten any reports from the Campgrounds yet?" Sirius asked.

"None that I have received," Rufus said.

"Me neither," Amelia said, "If there aren't any reports on my desk when I return to my office, I'll send someone to the Campgrounds to get the information."

The front door to the Interrogation Rooms opened, and several people walked in: Amelia's secretary, Samantha, was first. Then Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones followed them, escorting none other than Severus Snape. James smirked as he saw the latter man. Snape had been a bitter rival of his and his fellow Marauders whilst at Hogwarts.

"Hello, Snape!" Sirius barked, looking quite pleased to see the man in cuffs, "How lovely to see a familiar face after so long. What are you in for?"

"Enough, Black!" Rufus ordered. "Shacklebolt, Jones! Excellent work! Put Snape in Interrogation Room Three. Marcus Flint is in there. Take Flint out and bring him back to Holding. We'll continue his interrogation later."

James smirked as he caught Snape sneer at him, as the man was escorted into the Interrogation Room. Shacklebolt soon returned with Jones, and the young Flint.

"Auror Shacklebolt," Rufus said, "Remain here a moment. Jones, bring Flint to the Holding Cells. Stun him if he tries to even move an inch before you get there."

"Yes, sir!" Jones said.

She prodded Flint, and the teen walked forward. Auror and Criminal proceeded to leave the room.

"Auror Shacklebolt, any trouble bringing Snape in?" Rufus asked.

"Snape hasn't said a word," Shacklebolt said, "Dumbledore, on the other hand..."

"Yes?" Rufus urged the Auror on.

"Dumbledore said Snape never left Hogwarts last night," Shacklebolt said.

"Let me guess," James said, "Albus said he completely trusts Snape?"

"He did mention that," Shacklebolt said, nodding. "He also mentioned he'd be speaking to Minister Fudge. Dumbledore promised Snape he'd be back at Hogwarts before lunch. Boss, it sounds as if Dumbledore hoped to convince the Minister to ask us to release Snape before we could interrogate him. I imagine Dumbledore's already spoken to the Minister by now."

"He'll be quite unhappy to know that we spoke to Minister Fudge first," Amelia said, grinning. "Given that we haven't had any orders from Minister Fudge about ceasing our operations, whether it simply be for Snape or all of the Death Eaters in general, I think we should just continue doing what we're doing."

"Thank you, Auror Shacklebolt," Rufus said, "Go make sure Jones hasn't had any complications with Flint. Then I want the pair of you to watch the prisoners. I will send in a couple of rookies to relieve you in an hour or so."

"Sir!" Shacklebolt said, with a nod.

He turned and proceeded to leave the room. Amelia turned to her secretary.

"Sorry, Samantha, I have been ignoring you," she said, "What do you have for me?"

"Arthur Weasley, two Aurors, and two members of the DMLE," Samantha said, "left fifteen minutes ago to go to Malfoy Manor."

"Excellent!" Amelia said, "Thank you, Samantha. Anything else?"

"Yes," Samantha said, turning to Rufus, "Head Auror Scrimgeour, your Secretary met with me when she discovered I was on my way down here. She received a message from the two Aurors who were going to the home of Marcus Flint. Flint's father never came home from the Campgrounds, and his wife – Flint's mother – hasn't heard from her husband since. However... she did confirm her husband _was_ a Death Eater, along with her own brother Stefan Selwyn."

"We've captured Selwyn already," Amelia said. "He was with the young Flint."

"Flint, Senior, another Death Eater whom we didn't identify during the war," James said, frowning. "Just like Yaxley."

"Is it possible Flint, Senior may be amongst the dead at the Campgrounds?" Sirius asked.

"Possible," Rufus said. "We should know by the end of the day. Thank you, Samantha, for that information."

"Thank you, Samantha," Amelia said, "You may return to the office. As soon as Mr. Weasley, or one of those whom are accompanying him send word back, let me know. Oh! Could you be a dear and send someone from the DMLE to the campgrounds to get us a status report? I want to know how many are dead and who they are!"

"Yes, ma'am, on both accounts!" Samantha said.

She turned and hurried out of the room.

"Well, alright then," James said, "Who should we talk to first?"

"Snape," Sirius muttered.

"Because he was a pain in your ass at Hogwarts?" Amelia asked.

"Because we're waiting for Arthur Weasley and his team to get back from Malfoy Manor, before we can interrogate little Lucy," Sirius said. "Or else, we'd simply have to talk to him again."

"I agree," James said. "Besides, we don't know what Albus might do now that his precious Potions Master is in our custody. For all we know, he convinced Fudge to free Snape, and Fudge just hasn't gotten around to telling us yet."

"Well, then go get some information out of him," Rufus said, "before either of those old coots can tell us otherwise! Meanwhile, I'm going to talk to Dawlish."

"Alone?" Amelia asked.

"I'll be just fine, Director Black," Rufus huffed. "Unless you want your husband to come with me?"

"If he can't behave with Snape, I'll send him to you," Amelia said.

Sirius huffed, but said nothing. Rufus merely nodded and walked into Dawlish's room. James, meanwhile, followed Amelia and Sirius into Snape's room.

Severus Snape was sitting quite still at the table, his bound wrists sitting on the table's surface. He did not look at James, Sirius or Amelia as they entered the room.

"Senior Auror Black, stand at the wall behind Mr. Snape," Amelia said, "Senior Auror Potter, remain near the door. I will handle this interrogation. However, do feel free if you want to say something."

James and Sirius merely nodded. Amelia sat down and took out various things from the inside of her robes: a Dicta-Quill, a pad of parchment, a small tub of ink, and a vial of clear potion. The first three items, she placed on the table. The latter, she held in her hand and showed it to Snape.

"As a Potions Master," she said to Snape, "I imagine you're quite familiar with this brew. Veritaserum. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has given us permission to use it in the Interrogation Rooms."

James smirked when he saw Snape's eyebrows raise slightly on his otherwise stony expression.

"It cannot be used in the Wizengamot Chambers," Amelia said. "So we are forced to use it as best we can to come up with enough proof and evidence to put away the bastards who were responsible for the Riots last night. We do not have the information about how many innocent lives were lost at this moment in time. However, we do know the identities of many of those responsible for the Riots. We know it was Death Eaters responsible. Three of the Death Eaters, whose names I will not reveal to you, who perished during the Riots, were among a list of names of those who were able to avoid going to Azkaban due to the Imperius Defense.

"You, Mr. Snape, are not on that specific list. However, you were _lucky_ enough to avoid Azkaban, simply because Albus Dumbledore spoke in your defense. You know, Albus has never revealed why he did that for you. It was before you became his Potions Master. I was there in the Chambers that day he spoke in your defense. What was it, he said? Let's see if I can remember... oh, yes. He said you 'turned spy for him at your own great personal risk'."

"That information was not to leave the Wizengamot Chambers, Director Black," Snape said, speaking for the first time. "In fact, the room had been enchanted so the information could not be recalled after leaving the room."

"And yet you remember it," James said.

"He was not present in the room that day," Amelia said. "Who was responsible for making sure it wouldn't leave the room?"

Snape did not answer.

"Senior Auror Black," Amelia said, "Please place three drops of this in Mr. Snape's mouth -"

"Albus Dumbledore," Snape interrupted.

Amelia held up her hand to stop her husband. "Go on, Mr. Snape."

"Albus placed an enchantment on those inside the room," Snape said, "Only Master Occlumens could have been immune to the enchantment."

James snorted. "And I suppose Albus is... _arrogant_ enough to believe only he was the only Master Occlumens in the room?"

"I am a Master Occlumens, Mr. Snape," Amelia said, "I was merely an Apprentice of the DMLE back then, but I was training myself in Occlumency before I even became an Apprentice. I knew it would one day lead me to the position I am currently in."

"I assume none of the Death Eaters who were on the Wizengamot at the time were Master Occlumens?" James asked.

"No," Snape said, "I was the only one who could achieve it. Which is why Albus revealed that information. Otherwise, my position as his spy would have been compromised at that moment."

"According to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt," Amelia said, "Albus told him that you were not at the Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds during the Riot. He said you hadn't left Hogwarts."

"That is correct," Snape said.

"None of the Death Eaters told you what they would be doing last night?" Amelia asked.

"They did not," Snape said.

"Have you been in contact with any Death Eaters during the past decade?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Snape said, "Lucius Malfoy's son is my godson, so we are in constant contact. I teach children of Death Eaters at Hogwarts, so I am contacted occasionally pertaining to their education. They still assume I am one of them. So they write to me from time to time about deals they are involved in, and whether or not I am interested."

"And?" Sirius asked, " _Have_ you been interested?"

Snape frowned. "No. But Albus has ordered me to appear interested. So I join their dealings from time to time. Just so I still have their trust."

"My twins have a theory, you know," James said. "They have informed me and Lily -"

Snape's expression grew tighter and darker at the mention of Lily's name. James and Amelia noticed this; Sirius only did not because Snape's back was facing him.

"- how you have mistreated them in the past for various things," James continued. "But that isn't important at this moment in time. Believe me, Lily and I _will_ speak to you about that in the future. No, what my twins have theorized is this: the reason you treat the Slytherin students so well, is to appease their Death Eater parents. You give them better grades, so their parents no longer have a reason to distrust you."

Snape sneered. "And what if that is true?"

"Are you doing this under Albus' orders?" Amelia asked.

"I do whatever he asks me to," Snape said.

"That doesn't answer her question," Sirius said.

Snape sighed. "Yes, Albus asked me to treat the Slytherin students – especially those who are the children of Death Eaters – better than everyone else, so – as you say, _Potter_ – it will appease the Death Eaters."

"And I assume you treat my children like dirt because Albus asked you to?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, no, don't tell me. You do so because you don't want the Death Eaters thinking you're favoring the 'Vanquisher of Voldemort', is that correct?"

Severus did not answer him. Neither of the other three expected him to.

"You certainly put a lot of trust in Albus," Amelia said, "And he seems to trust you. Care to tell us why?"

"I cannot answer for Albus," Snape said. "If you wish to know why he trusts me, ask him. As for why I trust him. He has given me sanctuary, and a good career, for the past thirteen years. He is the reason I am not in Azkaban. I believe that is enough reasons."

"If I were to give you this Veritaserum, you would still tell me you did not participate in the riots," Amelia said. "Is that correct?"

"Yes," Snape said.

"Very well," Amelia said, "I will not dose you with Truth Serum. In return -"

She held up her hand when James and Sirius wanted to argue with her decision.

"In return, Mr. Snape," Amelia said, "You will do two things for me. Do these two things, and you are free to go."

"Very well," Snape said.

"The first," Amelia said, "Give us a list of all known Death Eaters that you're aware of. Remember, we will be giving Veritaserum to the other Death Eaters who we have brought in. If I believe you have not told me the truth, I will bring you back here and force this Serum down your throat."

Snape nodded and started revealing several names. At first, he was only mentioning names on the list they already had, most of whom were either dead or have been brought in. Then he mentioned other names. James' eyes widened as he recognized names of workers inside the Ministry of Magic. Names aside from Yaxley and Dawlish. When Snape finished, James and Sirius were grudgingly impressed with the man's honesty.

"Very well," Amelia said.

Without warning, she waved her wand, and the sleeves on Snape's robes vanished, revealing the Dark Mark on his forearm.

"My second request," Amelia said, "I notice the Dark Mark is – well – rather dark. Though not as dark as it has been in the past. What does that mean to you?"

Snape frowned. "I fear the Dark Lord is gaining strength. I'm sure you three know as well as I do that the Dark Lord did not die the night he attacked you, Potter. The Dark Lord is not at full strength, but when the Mark is as black as it should be, then it will mean he is back."

Neither James, Sirius, nor Amelia were surprised at this news. After all, they had evidence in recent years that Voldemort was not dead. Here was proof the bastard could soon return to his former strength.

"Does Albus know the Voldemort –" James smirked when Snape winced, then glared at him, "- is gaining strength? Does he know the Mark is growing darker?"

"Yes," Snape simply said, neither clarifying whether he was answering one or both of James' questions.

"Senior Auror Black," Amelia said, "What do you think? Should we release Mr. Snape?"

"In my opinion," Sirius said. "we should keep him in the Holding Cells and let the Wizengamot decide his fate. At the very least, we should keep him in Holding for a few hours, just so he can sweat, and hang out with his Death Eater pals."

"Senior Auror Potter?" Amelia asked.

"The trials tomorrow will be about dealing with those who instigated the Riots," James said. "Snape appears to have not had any part in it. Therefore, we have no reason to keep him here. And as much as I would like to agree with Sirius about holding Snape here for a few hours, we have no reason to do so."

James smirked when he saw Snape look at him with a raised eyebrow. Obviously the man was shocked he hadn't agreed with Sirius.

"We haven't given him Veritaserum," Sirius said, "Minister Fudge has given us permission to do so, and we haven't taken advantage of it. He could very well be lying!"

"We'll know whether he is lying or not when we interrogate the others," James said. "If he is, he knows he'll be back in this room in the near future with Veritaserum soaking his tongue. He's given us plenty of information, and he did not participate in the Riots, which is the main reason we're doing all of this. We have no choice, Sirius."

Snape's expression betrayed him. Obviously he could not believe James was saying these things.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with Senior Auror Potter," Amelia said, "I will have one of the Aurors guarding these rooms clear you, Mr. Snape. Then you are free to go. Try not to give us any reason to bring you back in, however. We do appreciate your honesty and informing us of the identities of your... former friends."

Amelia stored the writing material and the vial of Veritaserum back in her robes, then stood up. She left the room, and James and Sirius followed her.

"I hardly recognized you in there, James," Sirius said, "It was like you were defending Snape! 'No reason to keep him here'. I don't see how..."

"We have nothing to keep him here, Sirius," James said. "He did not participate in the Riots."

"How do you know?!" Sirius asked. "I just said it in there, didn't I? We didn't give him Veritaserum! Are you willing to trust the word of Snape and Dumbledore alone?"

"Sirius, if Snape lied to us about not participating," James said, "We'll hear it from one of those who _did_ participate. Like Malfoy. Do you really believe he doesn't know the identities of everyone who was there with him last night?"

Sirius huffed. "I suppose not. But – James, you know what Snape has been like with our own children!"

"We can't arrest him for being a horrid Professor, Sirius," James said, "Yes, we will be speaking to him in the future about his behavior regarding our children. But as concerned parents, _not_ Aurors!"

"James is right," Amelia said. "We have no reason to keep him here. He was more than reasonable with his answers. For Merlin's sake, we have more names of Ministry workers who we didn't know about. We're going to be here all day because of this! Let's not waste anymore time on Severus Snape! Let us get proof on these bastards before the Wizengamot session tomorrow. Which, by the way, is at ten in the morning. That is roughly twenty-four hours from now. Cornelius says we need proof without Veritaserum. Let's get it!"

"Why are we allowing some of the injured to go to the infirmary?" Sirius asked. "We need those injuries as proof, don't we?"

"The Healers have only been instructed to keep the prisoners alive, Sirius," Amelia said. "I completely agree with you – their injuries will be part of the proof. They'll have no other choice but to say they were there during the Riots. Now we just have to figure out exactly what they were doing!"

James and Sirius agreed. The three set off to continue the Interrogations. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Hmm, I think I'll leave the comments about this chapter to my readers and reviewers. A lot happened in a short amount of time.**

 **We'll be returning to James, Sirius and Amelia at the Ministry soon. Probably as soon as next chapter. But first, I did promise we'd get back to Harry and the girls.**

 **Next Chapter: Lily talks to Harry, Rose and Hermione about the Free Use Experience, mainly about his female-form's role in it. They also decide when their girl's day out will be. Then we return to the Ministry! Most, if not all, of the remainder of the Interrogations will happen "off-screen", though there may be a summary of the important ones. We'll also get a status report on the results of the Riot.**


	21. Discussions, Letters and Reports

**Chapter 21  
Discussions, Letters and Reports**

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 10:00 AM**

Lily Potter was currently sitting in the dining room at Potter Manor, sipping on a cup of tea. After returning home with Harry, Rose and Hermione, she chose not to go back to bed. Instead of heading to bed, she had decided to take a nice, long soak in the large tub in the Master Bath. She had been in the tub for nearly two hours before she had gotten out.

The three teens however, had gone back to bed – all of them in Harry's bedroom. Melina, the head Potter House-Elf had come to her twenty minutes ago, and told her that the three teens were awake again. Lily noted that the elf was blushing a bit, and it didn't take long for Lily to realize why. She suspected that the teens decided to have a bit of early morning fun after waking up. She could not blame them. How many times in the many years she and James had been a couple had they had a bit of morning fun to start the day? She had lost count, but it was a lot!

Before dismissing Melina, she requested that the elves fix a late breakfast for herself and the three teens. Melina had nodded, bowed and vanished, likely to the kitchen.

Over the past hour or so, she had been relaxing in her and her husband's combined Study, going through the mail, while writing a few letters of her own. She had seen that damnable article in the Daily Prophet, which blamed the riot on the Bulgarians. She had half a mind to send them a Howler!

She had gotten letters from the Greengrasses, Patils, and Abbots, three of House Potter's Allies whose children – or the Abbot family's case, their whole family - had been at the Quidditch World Cup. All of them had left before the Riots began, and they were all worried about her, James, and her children. From their letters, they had apparently read the Daily Prophet about the Riot. Other friends of the family had also written to her about the Riot. She wrote one specific letter detailing the Riot, who was likely responsible for it, while also saying that she, James, her twins, and everyone that was with them were all safe. She then copied the letters, addressed each of them to various recipients, and signed her name to each letter. Then she sent the letters out with three of the family owls.

Another letter she read was for her husband, summoning him to an emergency Wizengamot session for the following day at ten-o-clock. Lily had grinned as she read the letter. She hadn't heard anything from her husband, nor Sirius or Amelia, since they had left for the Ministry. But if the emergency session was anything to go by, it seemed they were already quite successful. Especially as the letter revealed the session would be trials for those instigators of the Riot.

Lily's thoughts were interrupted as Harry, Rose and Hermione entered the dining room. From their appearance, Lily guessed they had all just taken showers before they came down. She wondered if they had taken a shower together. The shower in the upstairs family bathroom was big enough for the three of them after all. As they sat down, Melina appeared and served the four of them a full English breakfast, along with jugs or orange juice and ice-cold water. Melina and the elves were always very efficient when it came to serving the meals for the family.

"Thank you, Melina," Lily said; the teens thanked the elf as well, "If any post arrives, bring it here until I leave the dining room."

"Yes, Lady Lily," Melina said, she bowed and vanished.

"Good morning, you three," Lily addressed the teens, as they started in on their meal, "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes, Mum," Rose said, "Those three extra hours were exactly what we needed."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Are you still feeling any after-effects of the Cruciatus, Harry?" Lily asked.

"No, Mum, I'm fine," Harry said.

"He hasn't had any twitches or shown any signs of pain since we woke up," Lily said.

"No pain, just pleasure," Rose said.

Lily merely smiled as she caught Harry glaring at his sister. She knew her suspicions were correct.

"Have you heard anything from Dad, Sirius or Amelia?" Harry asked.

"No," Lily said, "However... I did receive a letter for your father, summoning him to an emergency Wizengamot session tomorrow. All members are required to be there. Apparently it is for trials regarding the instigators behind the Riots."

Harry, Rose and Hermione grinned at this news.

"It sounds as if they've been pretty successful already this morning," Hermione said; then she frowned, "Has there been any news about how many died last night?"

"No," Lily said, "And you won't find it in the Daily Prophet yet either. The information in today's edition about the Riot is rubbish. They're blaming it on Bulgarians, and there is absolutely no mention of the Dark Mark yet."

Harry scoffed. "It sounds as if whoever wrote the article heard there was a riot, but couldn't get any information. So they simply made up a story so it could be placed in today's edition."

"I had the same thought," Lily said, nodding.

"How could they get away with that?" Hermione asked.

"Their main sponsor is the Ministry," Harry said, "They can pretty much get away with anything."

Hermione frowned and looked at Lily, who shrugged and nodded.

"He's right, Hermione – after all, they do have exclusive rights to interviews with the Minister," Lily said, "And there is nothing like libel and slander laws in the wizarding world. It doesn't matter either way, though. I imagine the media is at the Ministry trying to get information. Tomorrow the Daily Prophet will have the real story."

"That is probable," Rose said, "After all, it is better than the fiction they've put out today. Wait! Have you heard back from our friends? The Greengrasses, the Patils -"

"I received letters from the Greengrasses, Patils, and Abbots," Lily said, "They all left the campgrounds after the match and before the Riots. Daphne and Astoria spent the night at Lord Davis' house, with plans on returning home this morning."

The three teens emitted a sigh of relief.

"Of course, they found out about the Riots due to the Daily Prophet," Lily said, "So they were asking whether the article was true or not. I wrote back to them and told them all that I could."

"Did you tell them that we – er – killed Crabbe and Goyle's fathers?" Harry asked, with a soft voice.

"I left that part out, actually," Lily said, smiling softly, "I decided the three of you could give that information out. Do you want to talk about it? I know you told the story to everyone last night. But we never got a chance to talk about what happened."

"The one that died be-because of me," Harry said, "He – he was targeting Rose and Hermione. He noticed they were putting up defensive shields to guard us and Dora, and he must have been trying to take them down so the shields would be gone. I saw him choose them as targets, and I sent a spell-chain at him. Disarming, Bone-Breaking, and Reducto. I was simply trying to stop him from using his wand. I didn't mean for his leg to... but it happened, and I guess I didn't count on him losing so much blood."

"After Harry had gone down due to the Cruciatus, Rose and I panicked," Hermione said; Rose nodded, with a frown, "We just wanted the fight to be over. So we sent spell-chains of our own to the man who cursed Harry. I suppose the combination of all those spells hitting him must have killed him."

"We were just trying to take him out of the fight," Rose said, "We... we didn't _want_ to kill him. I'd have been fine just to see him arrested."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement with Rose.

"As James told you last night, none of you are at fault," Lily said. "You defended yourselves, Dora, and the Delacour sisters very well. Just as we taught you. James and I taught all three of you those spell-chains last summer, knowing well enough that those spell-chains could simply incapacitate a person, or it could also kill them. I want to remind you of one particular lesson we taught you. What is the difference between a duel and a fight?"

"During duels, both competitors almost always walk away from them," Harry said. "We fight to win, sure. But we do not fight to kill."

"During a fight – at least with spells and curses," Rose said, "We fight to survive. Whether or not that -"

She frowned and looked down at her plate. Hermione took over for her.

"Even if that means we have to severely injure or kill our opponent," she said. "We fight to survive."

"And what were you doing last night?" Lily asked.

"Fighting to survive," Harry said.

"Fighting to protect each other, and Dora," Rose said, "And Fleur and Gabrielle."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Exactly," Lily said, smiling, "Which you did, very successfully I might add. You could have been injured far worse than a Cruciatus Curse. Those two men were Death Eaters. Crabbe and Goyle were not the smartest of the bunch, but they were some of the meanest. James and I both fought the pair of them during the War when we were in skirmishes. This was, of course, before I discovered I was pregnant. Then I retired from doing my part in the war – the fighting at least. Anyway, we were so angry when they were able to avoid Azkaban. You heard what they were planning on doing to the Delacour sisters. Do you think you weren't added into their plans when they saw you?"

Hermione and Rose's eyes widened. Anger marred Harry's expression.

"While I wish you didn't have to kill someone at your age," Lily said, "I am _so very proud_ of all of you. And  
I know James, Sirius, Amelia and all your friends – those who matter anyway - will say the same."

"Thanks, Mum," "Thanks, Lily," Harry, Rose and Hermione all said.

Silence reigned for half-a-minute as the four continued eating their breakfast. Then Harry cleared his throat.

"Er... Mum," Harry said, "Yesterday, you told me that you were going to talk to Sirius, Amelia, Remus, and the Luna's parents about the Committee's stipulation regarding me and my female form. You said you had theories you wanted to discuss with them. Er... you said you would talk to me about that today?"

Lily nodded slowly. She had been planning on having this discussion soon enough. During her nearly two hours in the bathtub, she had spent half the time going over what exactly she should say to Harry. She had been quite outnumbered when it came to whether or not she should tell Harry about her theory – the 'extreme theory'. It was a hard decision, but she decided she'd agree with her husband and friends. She would not tell Harry that theory right now.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Lily asked, "Very well, we can discuss that."

"We have a theory of our own, Mum," Harry said, "Dora helped us come up with it."

"Oh?" Lily asked, "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

 _Or rather Xenophilius' theory,_ she amended mentally. She very much hoped the teens' theory wasn't anywhere near as extreme as her own, or similar to it!

"Dora believes – and we agreed with her," Harry said, "That the Committee made this sub-law for a specific reason. We think that they believe, that since I can turn into a female, become pregnant, and give birth to children, then I should consider myself a future wife and mother."

"Well, Dora said he could be both husband and wife, and father and mother," Hermione clarified.

"But definitely wife and mother," Rose said, "According to what we believe the Committee believes, that is."

"That does sound like a pretty good theory," Lily said, nodding. "They see your female form as another witch capable of bringing forth more of the next generation of our society. As a wizard, you can do the same. However..."

"Since he can be a father _and_ mother," Hermione said, "The Committee might want him to be both instead of decide to just be one."

"And they passed this sub-law," Rose said, "So Harry has the 'opportunity' to see if he – or rather, his female form – is capable of being compatible with a wizard."

Lily grimaced. Her own theory did not account for compatibility. If someone wanted Harry to become pregnant with their Heir, they probably didn't care about compatibility. Still, she wouldn't voice this theory to Harry or the girls until further proof was discovered. She did agree with the others that the theory would only make the teens paranoid.

"That does sound plausible," Lily said. "A very good theory. Something neither I, nor the other adults, came up with. I'll have to discuss this with James."

"What theories did you come up with?" Hermione asked.

"One in particular that seems plausible," Lily said. "However, compared to yours, this one just sounds rather silly. We called it the 'embarrassment theory'. The Committee wants to embarrass you, Harry. One half of the Twins-Who-Lived, the 'Vanquisher of Voldemort', the Heir to the House of Potter, but first and foremost, _a wizard_ and _a boy._ Having to be a girl and lay down with other wizards. The Committee might figure you would be rather embarrassed about it. It could lower your self-confidence and self-esteem.

"Not to mention who you would have to be with during the Experience. I'm sure you know there are boys who wouldn't see you as a friend or ally. Someone – like Draco Malfoy, for example – who would simply like to use you, and then taunt you with it when you're in your normal form. Those who would want to... show their dominance over the 'Vanquisher of Voldemort'."

"So your theory is that the Committee is simply trying to sully my reputation," Harry asked.

Lily sighed and nodded. The theory seemed stupid compared to the one she just heard about from the teens. It was embarrassing just having to explain it, after hearing what they had to say. She was going to rant to her husband about not being able to tell the teens _her_ theory.

"I suppose I could see how it could be possible," Harry said. "Nothing I couldn't live with. I would endure if it I had to. A bit of embarrassment might be better than wizards thinking I'm trying to figure out whether or not they're compatible with me."

"Am I going to lose you to a bloke, Harry?" Hermione asked, in an obviously joking manner.

"I don't know, Hermione," Rose said, "Wait, isn't Dora also capable of siring children? If so, Dora could be the father of your children. Then you'll be able to tell blokes you have someone compatible already!"

"Rose!" Harry groaned.

Lily grinned. She knew Rose was joking with her brother. But she had to admit, her daughter did have a nice idea.

"If, in a few years, the Committee ever enforces you to have to become pregnant, Harry," Lily said, "We'll give Rose's idea a shot. I'm sure Dora would be happy to go along with it."

"Please tell me you're joking, Mum," Harry said.

"Let's just say I am half-joking and call it a possibility," Lily said. "Gives us a back-up plan if we need it."

Harry groaned and sank in his chair. Rose and Hermione snickered at his reaction.

"By the way, during the discussion about theories yesterday," Lily said, "I also came up with another plan. I'm going to be talking to Madam Pomfrey. Before you go off to Hogwarts, I'm going to give each of you a vial of month-long Contraceptive Draught. Once a month, I'm going to be sending you a care package, Rose. There will be vials in it for all three of you. When Madam Pomfrey hands out her Draughts to the witches, you're going to be taking my version instead. Harry, I suspect you'll have to be in your female form when you take the Draught."

"Probably best," Hermione said, "Since it affects the womb, and boys don't have those."

"Okay, but why are we using your Draughts instead of Madam Pomfrey's?" Rose asked.

Lily figured she could reveal this much. "It prevents accidents. Someone could prank Madam Pomfrey and she could end up giving you a placebo."

"A fake potion?" Hermione asked, her eyes going wide, "Could that really happen?"

"It is a possibility," Lily said. "Which is why I'm going to be talking to Madam Pomfrey. I'll tell her my plans to send you my versions of the Draught, while also warning her about my theory of someone messing with her, even as a prank. I highly doubt it will happen. However, I'm simply doing this as a precaution. Call it being a mother. You three are now going to be part of the Experience. I'm just making sure you're going to be safe. I believe Amelia will do the same for Susan."

"Can we tell our other friends?" Rose asked. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

Lily nodded. "Very well, but make sure they do not tell anyone. I don't want to start a panic over a possibility of a prank."

Rose nodded. "We'll make sure they don't tell anyone else."

Lily sighed, feeling better than she had been. While she didn't tell the teens about her theory of someone attempting to make Harry pregnant with their Heir, she at least gave them a bit of warning.

"That reminds me," Lily said, "James has plans to meet with the Free Use Committee, and express his – and ours – grief about this stupid sub-law. We also have a theory that you, Harry, are the main target behind this sub-law, since you are the only known male-oriented Metamorph."

"But isn't that illegal?" Hermione asked, "A law which targets one specific person?"

"Indeed it is," Lily said, "Which is why James will be meeting with the Committee. He wants to know if they're targeting Harry. As the aggrieved parent of a teen targeted with this law, he has that right. He has decided he'll meet with the Committee on the same day we have our Girls' Day Out shopping trip. So let's figure out when that will be. And I can write James a letter, so he can request a meeting with the Committee. He could request the meeting before he leaves the Ministry today."

"Thursday or Friday," Harry said. "Tomorrow's the Wizengamot session. It could last all day. I know Dad, Sirius, and Amelia want to meet with the Headmaster about the Tournament. It would be Dad's choice whether he wants that meeting to happen before or after the Committee meeting."

"I imagine he'll want it to happen _after_ the Committee meeting," Lily said, "Just in case something happens during it that he wants to speak to Albus about."

"So... how about Thursday for the shopping trip then?" Rose asked.

"Harry?" Lily asked. "It is your choice. You'll be in your female form all day that day, after all."

Harry grimaced, then nodded. "Thursday it is, if Dad agrees."

"I'll write to your father when I'm finished with breakfast," Lily said.

"We'll figure out an outfit for you to wear on Thursday, Harry," Rose said, "Luckily, your female form is my size. So there should be no problems there. Mum, now that we're talking about the shopping trip, we – Hermione and I, that is – wanted to ask you something."

"Alright," Lily said.

"We were wondering if you'd take us – all three of us – into Whimsic Alley," Rose said, "We – er – wanted to explore the clothing shops."

"And Madame Amour's?" Lily asked; she smiled when Rose and Hermione blushed, "I did give you the Owl-Order booklet on your birthday, Rose. Along with... that other gift I will care not to mention at the table. I'm not surprised you want to visit that store. Behave between now and then, and I'll take the three of you into Whimsic Alley."

Rose and Hermione grinned. Harry rolled her eyes at them.

"Thanks, Mum," "Thanks, Lily," Rose and Hermione said.

"I take it you're not interested in Whimsic Alley, Harry?" Lily asked.

Harry cleared his throat. "If the girls want me to go there with them, then I will go."

Rose snorted. "Very diplomatic of you, Harry."

Harry blushed and Rose and Hermione giggled. Lily merely smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find something there you like, Harry," Lily said. "Your father likes Whimsic Alley too, after all. He goes there for presents for my birthday and our anniversary."

"I'm... not sure I wanted to know that, Mum," Harry said.

"Yeah, me neither!" Rose groaned, "Especially while we're eating!"

Lily merely chuckled and continued her breakfast.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 11:45 AM**

James was currently sitting at his desk in his and Sirius' private corner office – a benefit of being two of the top Senior Aurors in the Department. Sirius and Amelia were currently interrogating Lucius Malfoy for a second time. Arthur Weasley and the Aurors and DMLE officers who had accompanied him to Malfoy Manor had returned half-an-hour ago with a report of their findings. To quote Arthur, it was a 'treasure trove of Dark Artifacts – biggest I've ever seen!' Sirius and Amelia were now discussing these Artifacts with Malfoy.

James was currently reading through the Dicta-Quill transcripts of the interrogations that had taken place with several Death Eaters over the past few hours. He, along with Sirius, Amelia, Rufus Scrimgeour, and a few choice DMLE Solicitors all had copies of these transcripts. They would be going through them, trying to come up with a good strategy for Amelia to use during the trials at the Wizengamot session. During the late hours of the afternoon, this group would have a meeting to go through their strategies.

Meanwhile, other Aurors and Hit Wizards were secretly, and silently, rounding up those Ministry Workers whose names they had received from Severus Snape's interrogation. These people would be checked for Dark Marks, and interrogated with Veritaserum to see whether or not they were supporters of Voldemort, and traitors to the Ministry of Magic. James was rather peeved that Dolores Umbridge was not on this list. She seemed like the right type to be a supporter of Voldemort and his beliefs.

James heard a flapping of wings, and smiled when he saw one of the Potter Family Owls fly over to his desk and land on the lamp on the corner.

"Hello, Chrysanthemum," James said, "Do you have a letter from my wife?"

The owl hooted and stuck out its leg.

"Thank you," James said, taking the scroll, "Remain here in case I need to reply."

The owl hooted again and relaxed on its temporary perch. James relaxed in his chair and unrolled the scroll then began to read.

 _My dearest James,_

 _You just missed the most delicious of mid-morning English breakfasts made by our house-elves today, along with a fine discussion between our twins, Hermione and I. I will discuss most of what we talked about when you come home. One topic we discussed was to set a date for our Girls' Day Out Shopping Trip. We decided it would be Thursday. If you would like to speak to the Free Use Committee that day, feel free. I figured you would like to set up a meeting with them before you leave the Ministry._

 _I received a letter for you earlier today. It was a summons to the emergency Wizengamot session tomorrow at ten in the morning. Though I am sure you know all about that. It sounds as if you have had a busy day already. Please, at the very least, summarize it in a letter so I can let the kids know. Then we can discuss it in length tonight during dinner – which you better be here for!_

 _Have you seen that bullshit the Daily Prophet likes to call a report on the Riots? They're blaming the Bulgarians for the riot! I received letters from our friends – many of whom were at the Quidditch World Cup, but left before the riots started. They think the Bulgarians are to blame, thanks to the Prophet. I wrote them and told them what really happened. I hope that is okay with you. News of what really happened needs to get out there. People need to know the Death Eaters are back! However, knowing how good you, Sirius and Amelia are at your jobs, I'm sure you will round up many of those bastards from last night._

 _I did not go back to bed when we returned home this morning. I took a two-hour long bath instead, and wished you were there with me. So I imagine I'll be going to bed fairly early this evening. I do hope you're here to tuck me in, if you know what I mean._

 _I will see you when you come home. Again, be here for dinner, James Potter!_

 _I love you, and always will,_

 _Lily_

James smiled as he set down the letter. It was certainly in his plans to be home for dinner. And going to bed early did seem like a lovely idea... though he had no intentions of going straight to sleep.

He immediately started writing a reply to Lily. He told her he would speak to the Committee and arrange a date for a meeting, hopefully for Thursday. He then summarized, as Lily asked, what had been going on that morning at the Ministry, without telling her too much. He would tell her more that evening. He then commented that he had read the article in the Prophet, and he too was angry as she was about the lies. He thanked her for writing their friends back. He ended the letter with promises that he'd be home for dinner, and that he looked forward to 'tucking in' his wife.

He signed the letter, rolled it up, and tied it to his owl's leg.

"Back home to Lily, Chrysanthemum," James ordered.

The owl hooted then flew out the door. Sirius walked in, just as the owl flew over his head.

"Whoa!" he laughed, "Nice to see you too, Chrys!"

James laughed. "You finished with Malfoy?"

"Yep!" Sirius said, "But you're going to have to wait for that explanation. Amelia's invited both of us to her office for lunch. She asked Samantha to grab us three specials from the Leaky Cauldron. She's expecting a status report from the Campgrounds soon, and wants us in her office so we can discuss it. We'll discuss everything else, including Malfoy too."

"Well, alright," James said, standing up, "But first, I need to head to the Free Use Committee Office. They're on this floor, aren't they?"

"Down the corridor," Sirius said, "Ah, yes, the meeting you were planning. I almost forgot."

"Yep!" James said.

The two Senior Aurors and best friends started making their way out of Auror Headquarters.

"Speaking of meeting," Sirius said, "We need to figure when we're going to have that surprise meeting with Dumbledore about the Tournament."

"We can discuss that with Amelia," James said.

"Probably best," Sirius agreed.

Three minutes later, the pair entered the front office of the Free Use Committee. They walked over to the reception desk, where a young witch in her twenties, a secretary, was sitting.

"May I help you gentlemen?" she asked, when she saw them.

"I wish to arrange a meeting with the Free Use Committee to take place sometime this Thursday," James said.

"Focus of the meeting?" the secretary asked.

"I am an aggrieved parent," James said, "who believes the Committee's latest law – the one about the male-oriented Metamorph – is targeting my son in particular. I would like to discuss the law with the Committee."

"You believe it targets your son and _only_ your son?" the secretary asked.

"That would be correct," James said.

The secretary scoffed, "Sir, that would be illegal!"

"That is why I'm requesting the meeting," James said. "So I can make sure the Committee is being just and fair with this particular law, since it affects my son. As he is the future Lord of my House, I am most concerned with how this law could affect his future."

"Hmm... your son's name?" the secretary asked.

"Harry Potter," James said, "I am his father, James Potter."

The secretary's eyes widened. "I-I see. Well, any particular time you'd like the meeting to take place?"

"Sometime between the hours of nine and five," James said, "Perhaps at ten-o-clock?"

The secretary nodded and wrote something down on a parchment in front of her.

"I will speak to one of the Committee members as soon as possible," the secretary said, "And either I, or one of the Committee, will send you a letter, which will either have notification of whether they accept or deny your request. If accepted, the letter will inform you of when the meeting will take place."

"Thank you," James said.

He and Sirius then left the office and headed for the DMLE offices.

"That was easier than expected," Sirius said, "I thought she'd refuse your request."

"She's a simple secretary, Sirius," James said, "It is not up to her to refuse my request. Now, if the Committee refuses my request... I will have words with them anyway!"

Sirius laughed. "I cannot argue with that!"

Five minutes later, they entered Amelia's office. Amelia was sitting at her desk, and Samantha was also there. The secretary was setting the freshly hot meals from the Leaky Cauldron, which were in paper sacks, on Amelia's desk.

"Thank you, Samantha," Amelia said, "Hold all messages until I say so. Unless they're very important, or an emergency."

Samantha bowed lightly, turned and headed out of the room. James and Sirius sat down in the chairs on the nearest side of Amelia's desk. They proceeded to open the sacks, revealing BLT sandwiches and chips, as well as bottles of chilled butterbeer.

"Brilliant," Amelia said, "A good meal after a tough morning."

"A morning which didn't seem to end," James said, "We would have been here a few minutes ago, but we took a detour to the Free Use Committee Office. I requested a meeting with them for Thursday. Lily wrote to me, and said she planned for her, the twins and Hermione to have their Girls' Day Out Shopping Trip on Thursday. So even if I have nothing else to do here that day, at least I won't be bored, alone at home. Their shopping trip will likely take much of the day."

"If you believe you need any help with the Committee," Amelia said, "Sirius and I could accompany you."

"If they refuse a meeting, you two are welcome to come with me when I demand one," James said. "Either way it will happen Thursday morning."

Sirius laughed. "I kinda hope they do refuse. They need to realize they shouldn't mess with us."

"Anyway," James said, "Before we get into the reason you invited us, we also need to discuss the surprise meeting with Dumbledore concerning the Tournament. When should we have it?"

"Hmm," Amelia said, "Tomorrow's the Wizengamot Session which may last all day. You'll be having the Committee meeting on Thursday. Friday then. We'll discuss it with Bagman, and see if he wants to go, and if he wants to invite anyone. Even if he doesn't go, we'll go anyway. Then we'll figure out a time and head off to Hogwarts."

"Should we also contact Lord Davis?" Sirius asked.

"After we figure out when we'll be going," Amelia said. "Then we can ask Lord Davis if he wants to go."

"Ah, hell, that reminds me," James said, "I need to discuss House Davis' application with the Great Alliance."

"We could do so before the Wizengamot meeting," Sirius said, "All Wizengamot members are given a chance to meet with their Alliances during the hour before the meeting takes place."

James nodded, and took a bite of his sandwich. He swallowed, then said, "Excellent. Load off my mind. So, Amelia, Sirius says you're expecting the status report for the Campgrounds?"

Amelia picked up a scroll from her desk. "Samantha handed it to me when she brought our meals in. Haven't even opened it."

James and Sirius focused on their meals, while Amelia proceeded to unroll the scroll. She frowned as she read quickly through it.

"Well?" Sirius asked, after swallowing a bite of his sandwich, "Come on. Good news first. Any more dead Death Eaters?"

"Only one," Amelia said. "Marcus Flint's father. He had the Dark Mark on his arm. It is suspected that he perished while battling those who were fighting back against the Death Eaters."

"As we theorized," Sirius said.

"Goes along with the general information we received from the interrogations," James said, "Out of the group that Lucius Malfoy and Patroclus Nott described as who took part of the riot, Flint, Senior was the only one we hadn't been able to capture, kill, or whose bodies we hadn't recovered already. How many dead innocents?"

Amelia frowned. "Thirty-five dead bodies in total. One-hundred plus – no specific number – were injured who were still at the campgrounds and needed to be taken to St. Mungo's or other hospitals. Three of the dead were part of the Muggle staff who owned the land we borrowed for the campgrounds."

"Good Merlin!" James groaned.

"Fucking bastards!" Sirius growled.

"At the moment, it is just guess-work when it comes to nationalities," Amelia said, "In other words, whether they were English, Irish, Bulgarian, or from somewhere else. Thirteen bodies were found in the general vicinity of the Irish campsites. Hmm... strangely enough, while six bodies were found near the Bulgarian tents, there was no damage to the Bulgarian tents. Those bodies found near there, might have been running away to safety. The rest – around twenty or so – were found amongst the rest of the campgrounds. Best guess is most of them are members of British wizarding society."

"No damage to the Bulgarian area," James said. "Smart. The Death Eaters were trying to come up with an alibi. Blame it on the Bulgarians."

"They hadn't planned on so much opposition, or so many survivors," Sirius said, "Maybe they planned on a massacre? Nobody left to tell anyone they were Death Eaters attacking the campgrounds?"

"It is a theory," Amelia said, nodding. "One we will voice tomorrow during the Wizengamot session. A good part of our strategy. Inform the Wizengamot these bastards planned on a massacre."

"Wait a bloody second!" James exclaimed, "The Daily Prophet!"

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"Have either of you read the Daily Prophet today?" James asked, "The front page article?"

Amelia's eyes widened. "They blamed the riot on the Bulgarians."

"At first I thought they were just writing rubbish – getting a story out there without getting the truth," James said. "What if... one of the Death Eaters wrote to the Prophet, and gave them the scoop on the article?"

"Maybe even bribed them to write that article," Sirius huffed.

"They wanted the Daily Prophet to influence us, and the rest of the Wizengamot, about the Bulgarians," James said, "It is part of their planned alibi."

"Excellent theory!" Amelia said, "Say, how about after lunch, the pair of you go to the Daily Prophet headquarters and follow that hunch? See if you're correct."

"We can also talk to Barnabus Cuffe about his part in the Triwizard Tournament instead of Rita Skeeter," James said; then realized something, "Rita Skeeter wrote that article about the Riot. We'll see what she has to say about it."

"Good idea," Amelia said; she munched on a chip and looked at the status report.

"Any known identities of the dead, yet?" Sirius asked.

Amelia shook her head. "There is a specific note here that says they're going to do identities this afternoon. They're considering collecting any wands they find with the bodies, and taking them to Garrick Ollivander."

"Smart," James said, nodding. "He knows every wand he ever sold. He can identify them, and they can base that on the identities."

"Correct," Amelia said, "We'll know more when they do, so we can inform the families. After the identities are discovered, then they'll focus on the property damage. Leave that for last."

She threw the parchment back on the desk, then took a bite of her sandwich.

"Alright," she said, after swallowing, "Let's discuss interrogations."

"Yeah," James said, "What did Malfoy say during the second interrogation? During the first one, we simply talked to him about the Riots. Who was there. His part of it: what he did. And wasn't _that_ a nice turn of events to find out it was my Bone-Breaker which injured his leg!"

"He was still limping pretty badly on the way to and from the interrogation room!" Sirius said, with a laugh.

Amelia smirked. "Good, his injuries will be more proof. Anyway, with another dose of Veritaserum, he focused on what Arthur Weasley and the team at Malfoy Manor found. As well as the Chamber of Secrets ordeal."

"We got him, James," Sirius said, "We finally got him for the Chamber of Secrets. He admitted to placing the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron. But here's the kick. He had no idea what it would do. He simply wanted Arthur Weasley to find it, so he'd get in trouble for having a Dark Artifact. It wasn't his intention for Ginny to keep it and take it to Hogwarts. Malfoy's son was there – the boy could have been attacked."

"Still, he is the main culprit behind the Chamber of Secrets," Amelia said. "We also got him for dozens of Dark Artifacts. Some of them have been there since his father owned the Manor."

"Some sick and twisted idea of a collection," Sirius said, "Some collect Chocolate Frog Cards, the Malfoys collected Dark Artifacts, many of which could kill you in seconds."

"Arthur Weasley said he would be talking to his son, William," Amelia said, "To get him and some of his fellow Curse Breakers out to Malfoy Manor to help deal with the artifacts. So no matter whether or not Malfoy is sentenced tomorrow, he'll go to Azkaban for his other crimes. We got him."

"Excellent," James said, "Sirius, what will this mean for Narcissa and her son?"

"I'll have a conversation with her sometime to figure out what she's going to do," Sirius said, "Might have to go to Gringotts and talk with Keeper Ragnok, and see how Malfoy's sentencing affects the Marriage Contract my Uncle made for Narcissa and Lucius. Might be able to cancel the marriage. I'll worry about it when we're not focused with everything else. It is going to be a very long week."

"That it is," Amelia agreed, "So let's continue..."

The two Senior Aurors and DMLE Director proceeded on with their lunch and their discussion.

* * *

 **Weird ending, but decided it was a good cut off. I know, I know, Harry, Rose and Hermione had a morning shag, and I kept it off-screen. I did it on purpose, didn't want things to get too repetitive yet.**

 **So this chapter teased the schedule coming up over the next few days chronologically in the story. Should be very fun!**

 **There is a reason I am not putting too much focus on the interrogations. It would likely mess up my plans for the Wizengamot session, and trials. I have a very good idea for the trials, and don't want to give it away. Let's just say Amelia and the others will have a very good strategy planned, and at this point in the story, it is already well into being underway.**

 **Next chapter: Snape and Dumbledore PoVs – Snape had a bit of an outing before he returned to Hogwarts, and meets with Dumbledore. We learn about Snape and Lily's friendship and the fallout of their friendship in this universe. Dumbledore views Snape's interrogation in the Pensieve, and he does not like what he sees!**

 **Two chapters until James and Sirius visit the Daily Prophet.**


	22. Albus Versus Severus

**Chapter 22  
Albus Versus Severus**

 **Author's Note: I absolutely love this chapter, and I think many of my readers will as well! This gets nuts!**

 **Severus and Lily's friendship in this universe was mostly the same as canon, up until the early part of their third year at Hogwarts, instead of their fifth year. This chapter will explain why. Also it might give you some insight on how students can avoid certain students during their entire Experience.**

 **By the way, at this moment in time, Albus has not told Severus, nor the rest of the staff, about Harry having to be a girl twice a week. He will likely reveal it in a staff meeting before September 1st.**

 **Severus' interrogation in Chapter 20 is revisited in this Chapter as Albus visits the memory in his Pensieve. The interrogation will be in Italics, and it fairly verbatim of the scene in Chapter 20.**

 **Warning: Mild Character Bashing; Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 12:10 PM**

Severus Snape pushed open the large wooden entrance doors to Hogwarts and stepped into the Entrance Hall. The doors to the Great Hall were open, and while there were a few of his fellow Staff members dining on lunch, Albus was not there. So he suspected the man was in the Headmaster's Office where he usually was when he wasn't out and about around the castle. Severus briefly considered simply going to his office in the dungeons and forgoing visiting Albus in the Headmaster's Office to inform the man of his return, but he decided against it. Albus was likely awaiting his return, and it wouldn't do to anger him if the old man found out he had returned without him knowing.

Severus had been released from DMLE custody roughly two hours ago, and he considered himself fortunate to have been able to have not had to stay in the Ministry for too long. If the bastard, Sirius Black, had gotten his way, Severus might still be in one of the holding cells eating a pitiful meal the DMLE decided would be his lunch. One of the reasons he was released, Severus still could not contemplate it. James Potter, his bitter enemy and rival for over two decades, had been the voice of reason for Severus being released from DMLE custody. Severus was usually good with hiding his emotions, but he had not been able to hide the utter surprise he had when Potter had advised Director Black to release him.

Severus had not wanted to immediately return to his sanctuary of Hogwarts, so he went to one of the whorehouses in Whimsic Alley. There, he found a eighteen year old red-headed prostitute who reminded him of Lily Evans (he would never think of her as her married name, at least in the solitude of his own thoughts). He spent an hour with the prostitute in intimate embrace, while imagining she was actually really his one-time best friend, and the woman he still loved. He then grabbed a bite to eat in the bar in Whimsic Alley, staying there for another half-hour, before he made his way back to Hogwarts.

As he walked through the castle toward Albus' office, he began thinking about part of the interrogation he participated in with Director Black, her bastard of a husband, and Potter. He recalled how Potter said that he and Lily would confront him in the future, and speak to him about his mistreatment toward Harry and Rose Potter. He was not looking forward to _that_ conversation.

However, he was looking forward to seeing Lily again. Even though she would likely be disgusted with him due to his behavior concerning her children, even though she might even be quite angry with him, she would still be speaking to him. He would be able to see her. Oh, he had seen her many times over recent years, but it had been at a distance. She was either always with Potter or their children, or all three at the same time, and he never dared approach her.

Perhaps it was because he feared what she would have to say to him. It would likely no longer be in the friendly tone of voice he had heard her speak for the first few years he had known her. Ever since he had called her _that word,_ after she told him she had started dating James Potter in their third year,her tone of voice toward him had only ever been cold. It had been a mistake, his worst mistake, when he called her that word. He had wanted to ask her to their very first Hogsmeade trip, but she told him James Potter had asked her, and that she had accepted.

His response to that? One out of anger.

" _Fine! Go hang with Perfect Potter! I don't have time to be friends with a Mudblood anymore!"_

He had not meant to say that word. But he did. In the middle of the Great Hall. Before he realized he had said the word, he saw Lily clinging to Potter, sobbing into his chest. When he realized what he had said, Severus had gone over to Lily, and tried to apologize. She wouldn't listen. Potter told him to leave her alone, and Severus said it wasn't his, Potter's, choice if she left him alone. Then Lily had screamed at him, right there in the Great Hall, to leave her alone. Their friendship ended that day.

Before that day, Severus had fantasies about being with Lily during the Free Use Experience. It never happened. Lily was able to successfully avoid every single Slytherin bloke for the entire Experience. He could never figure out how, but no Slytherin boy had ever been able to claim her, even once. On her seventeenth birthday, she and Potter announced their engagement, and they no longer had to participate in the Experience. She would forevermore be Potter's, just as she had been since their third year. Even when she had to be with other boys during the Experience, she had always been Potter's girl. No one else could claim her heart, nor come close to the compatibility she shared with Potter.

Severus had never been able to be with her, in any way – all because he had said _that word._ Looking back, if he hadn't said that word, if he had accepted that she was dating Potter, perhaps he could have been with her during the Experience. And _maybe, maybe,_ she could have discovered her compatibility with him. Or perhaps, she and Potter were simply always fated to be, and he never had a chance. But if he had not said _that word,_ he still could have been with her intimately, repeatedly before she permanently became Potter's.

Severus tried his very best to blame her attitude on Potter influencing her, but he knew that would be a complete and utter lie. She could be mean and cold, but also hot and feisty at the same time, and she always had been ever since he had known her. Of course, back then, until he had said _that word,_ that tone of voice had been toward Potter and his _friends,_ most of whom she was now friendly with.

For the past three years, Severus had to watch Lily's daughter Rose – who was more or less a clone of her mother – grow up in front of him. Every time he saw her, he was reminded of that beautiful young girl he had been best friends with. And Rose Potter was always hanging out with her twin brother who, of course, had to resemble his father. _Really!_ He was a Metamorphmagus, and he chose to resemble _Potter?_ Was it just to spite him – Severus? The clone of a young Lily Evans hanging about with the clone of a young James Potter – Snape couldn't help but sneer every time he saw the pair of them. He couldn't help but bully and mistreat them. Every time he saw them, he saw his one time best friend hanging out with his worst enemy!

Why did life have to be so constantly cruel?

This past year, the two were at the same age their parents were when they started dating! Seeing the Potter twins walking the halls together, only reminded him of when he watched Lily with James strolling through the halls, holding hands, or doing other silly romantic gestures. Thank Merlin Harry and Rose were siblings and weren't romantic with _each other!_ Aside from the sickening aspect of incest – which was far too common in wizarding society, unfortunately - seeing the miniature Potter and Lily kissing would be too much for Severus!

He was broken out of his thoughts when he realized he found himself approaching the gargoyle that guarded Albus' office. He hadn't realized he had been so immersed in his thoughts that he had already reached his destination. He was able to see the strangeness in the fact that his own feet took him straight to Albus' office, exactly where he wanted to go, even though he had been distracted. A clear sign that he had visited this office _way too much_ over the span of his life.

Several times over the course of the past fourteen years or so – and a good majority of which had happened since Harry and Rose Potter became students - he had to fight back the urge to march to Albus' office, tell the old man to screw his sanctuary, and the deals they had struck, and he would quit right there! But he resisted every damn time.

"Ogden's Old," Severus said.

The Gargoyle sprang to life and side-stepped revealing the winding staircase in which it guarded. Albus never used alcoholic beverages or similar items for passwords during the school term. He only did this while there were only staff in the castle. In Albus' own words, he didn't want to pollute young minds with thoughts of drinking alcohol after all. Severus snorted at the thought, as he ascended the stairs. Either the old man had known nothing about the alcohol being served during the Weekend House Orgies – part of the Free Use Experience – or he had conveniently ignored it all.

The door automatically opened when Severus arrived. He was not surprised. Albus had known he was on his way, at least by the time he gave the gargoyle the password, if not before.

"Severus!" Albus said, still sitting at his grand mahogany desk, as Severus walked into the room, "My boy, I am very relieved to see you have returned unharmed. I feared the DMLE would keep you for several more hours. Did Cornelius change his mind and release you before you were questioned?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. Not for the first time, he wondered if the old man had gone senile.

"I was brought to the Interrogation Rooms as soon as I entered the Ministry," Severus said, "I spent no time in Holding. They immediately took me into Interrogation, and I was sitting in the room they put me in for less than five minutes before Director Black, her husband, and Potter came in to interrogate me."

Albus frowned and narrowed his eyes. "I assume you were immediately given Veritaserum? Cornelius told me he gave permission for the DMLE and Aurors to use it during Interrogation, but not during the Wizengamot session."

"Actually, I was not given Veritaserum at all," Severus said.

Albus' eyes widened, and a smile slowly formed on his face. "So you did not reveal any crucial information."

"Actually, I revealed plenty," Severus said.

"What?!" Albus asked, "Severus, I must ask you to give me a memory of the entire conversation. I want to know exactly what you told them."

Severus knew Albus feared that he had told them about certain secrets, such as his involvement in the Prophecy. He had not done so, but he would let Albus stew in his fears for a while. Albus stood, hurried over to the cupboard where the Pensieve was stored as fast as his old hips and legs would take him, and retrieved the golden dish. Severus walked over to the Pensieve and proceeded to place the entire memory inside.

"Am I required to come with you?" Severus asked.

"No," Albus said, "You may remain here. We will discuss the interrogation when I return."

Severus walked over to the Headmaster's desk, conjured a comfortable chair on the nearest side, and sat down. He did not look in the direction of the Pensieve, he merely sat there and let his mind wander.

This year was the first year Lily's brats were able to take part in the Free Use Experience. It was quite likely they would do so. It wasn't up to the parents to give permission for the teens to participate, and due to the social repercussions toward those who did not participate, most teens usually did take part in the Experience. And their parents usually encouraged them due to the repercussions alone.

Fate had somehow decided to strike twice – in a way. Lily's son had fallen in love with a feisty Muggleborn bookworm, much like his mother. Hermione Granger was neither beautiful nor did she have red hair, but in personality, she was a young Lily Evans. Granger would likely also take part in the Experience, just because she _loved_ Lily's son. After all, Lily had taken part in the Experience because she _loved_ Potter. It would be interesting to see whether the couple could echo Lily and Potter's relationship during their time at Hogwarts. Would their relationship be able to survive the Experience? Or would Harry Potter end up with a different girl when all was said and done?

After all, he was a _celebrity._ Most girls his age, and a few older and younger, fancied the young brat for reasons Severus could not begin to fathom. The arrogant Potter would likely not be able to resist the attention. He was curious how long either of the Potters, and Granger, would be able to resist having to take part in the Experience with the Slytherin students.

As much as he wanted to do so, Severus would not interfere in the Potter Twins' and Granger's participation in the Experience. Not unless Albus asked him to do so. Until then, he wouldn't do anything to influence the Gryffindor Trio toward the Slytherins, nor the other way around.

He wouldn't do this for one specific reason: Lily. He knew if he influenced any part of her children's participation in the Experience, it would get back to her quickly. Then he would face her wrath. He had been rather lucky that Lily and Potter hadn't confronted him yet about his behavior toward their children. But as Potter had warned him earlier, that time was coming. Severus would do his best to avoid Lily's wrath as long as possible. He knew one thing for certain, above all else. She would protect her children if it was the last thing she did. Hadn't she proven that on that Halloween night so very long ago? Voldemort had barely survived Lily's wrath. Severus knew he would not be so lucky.

He only hoped Albus would not ask him to influence the Slytherins toward Potter. If he did – well – Severus may no longer be able to resist the urge to tell Albus to stuff it, quit his job, and leave the sanctuary of Hogwarts. If only to avoid Lily's wrath.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 12:25 PM – Minutes earlier...**

Albus Dumbledore landed on solid ground in the Pensieve, and appeared in a room he recognized as one of the Interrogation Rooms. Severus was sitting at the table, his bound wrists placed at on the table. The door opened, and Albus turned to find Amelia Black, her husband, Sirius, and James Potter walking into the room. He frowned when he saw Sirius and James. They had quite the history with Severus. He knew this would be most interesting. Would tempers flare? Worse, would their presence make Severus admit too much?

Amelia ordered the two Aurors to stand in different spots in the room, so Albus stood at an empty corner of the room with a good view of the scene. He watched as Amelia sat down and took out various things from the inside of her robes: a Dicta-Quill, a pad of parchment, a small tub of ink, and a vial of clear potion. Albus frowned as he recognized the Veritaserum. He could not believe Cornelius had granted use of it during interrogations!

The first three items, Amelia placed on the table. The latter, she held in her hand and showed it to Severus.

 _"As a Potions Master," she said to Severus, "I imagine you're quite familiar with this brew. Veritaserum. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has given us permission to use it in the Interrogation Rooms."  
_  
Albus recognized Severus' look of surprise. He had not been warned of the use of Veritaserum.

 _"It cannot be used in the Wizengamot Chambers," Amelia said. "So we are forced to use it as best we can to come up with enough proof and evidence to put away the bastards who were responsible for the Riots last night. We do not have the information about how many innocent lives were lost at this moment in time. However, we do know the identities of many of those responsible for the Riots. We know it was Death Eaters responsible. Three of the Death Eaters, whose names I will not reveal to you, who perished during the Riots, were among a list of names of those who were able to avoid going to Azkaban due to the Imperius Defense._

Albus frowned. He was hoping to have gotten the identities of the dead Death Eaters during this memory, but Amelia had decided to be smart and not reveal the information. to Severus.

 _"You, Mr. Snape," Amelia continued, "are not on that specific list. However, you were lucky enough to avoid Azkaban, simply because Albus Dumbledore spoke in your defense. You know, Albus has never revealed why he did that for you. It was before you became his Potions Master. I was there in the Chambers that day he spoke in your defense. What was it, he said? Let's see if I can remember... oh, yes. He said you 'turned spy for him at your own great personal risk'."_

Albus' eyes widened! That information was supposed to be secret! He had made sure of it!

 _"That information was not to leave the Wizengamot Chambers, Director Black," Snape said, speaking for the first time. "In fact, the room had been enchanted so the information could not be recalled after leaving the room."_

 _"And yet you remember it," James said._

 _"He was not present in the room that day," Amelia said. "Who was responsible for making sure it wouldn't leave the room?"  
_  
Albus watched as Severus did not answer Amelia's question. He immediately realized this was a mistake on Severus' part. Severus could have mentioned Millicent Bagnold, the Minister at the time. She was dead, so Amelia wouldn't have been able to confirm this.

 _"Senior Auror Black," Amelia said, "Please place three drops of this in Mr. Snape's mouth -"_

 _"Albus Dumbledore," Severus interrupted._

Albus swore under his breath. Amelia had played Severus like a harp and the man fell for it! _  
_  
 _Amelia held up her hand to stop her husband. "Go on, Mr. Snape."_

 _"Albus placed an enchantment on those inside the room," Severus said, "Only Master Occlumens could have been immune to the enchantment."_ _  
_  
 _James snorted. "And I suppose Albus is... arrogant enough to believe only he was the only Master Occlumens in the room?"_

 _"I am a Master Occlumens, Mr. Snape," Amelia said, "I was merely an Apprentice of the DMLE back then, but I was training myself in Occlumency before I even became an Apprentice. I knew it would one day lead me to the position I am currently in."_

Albus frowned. He had suspected Amelia was a Master Occlumens, he just never thought of her as being one since the Death Eater trials! How could he have missed that?! Of course, back then she was just a lowly Apprentice, someone under his radar. He had been too busy to worry about someone at the low levels of the DMLE like she had been. This was obviously a mistake, he knew now. _  
_  
 _"I assume none of the Death Eaters who were on the Wizengamot at the time were Master Occlumens?" James asked._

 _"No," Severus said, "I was the only one who could achieve it. Which is why Albus revealed that information. Otherwise, my position as his spy would have been compromised at that moment."_

Albus scoffed. Severus had not been given Veritaserum, yet he was still revealing a lot of information already!

 _"According to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt," Amelia said, "Albus told him that you were not at the Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds during the Riot. He said you hadn't left Hogwarts."_

 _"That is correct," Severus said._

 _"None of the Death Eaters told you what they would be doing last night?" Amelia asked._

 _"They did not," Severus said._

 _"Have you been in contact with any Death Eaters during the past decade?" Amelia asked._

 _"Yes," Severus said, "Lucius Malfoy's son is my godson, so we are in constant contact. I teach children of Death Eaters at Hogwarts, so I am contacted occasionally pertaining to their education. They still assume I am one of them. So they write to me from time to time about deals they are involved in, and whether or not I am interested."_

 _"And?" Sirius asked, "Have you been interested?"_

 _Severus frowned. "No. But Albus has ordered me to appear interested. So I join their dealings from time to time. Just so I still have their trust."_

Albus growled. He now realized he should have found a way to be there with Severus during the interrogation. He could limit the questions being asked, and if too much was said – well, he could simply Obliviate, or modify memories! Severus' position as spy was much too important for such information to be revealed to the DMLE and Aurors!

 _"My twins have a theory, you know," James said. "They have informed me and Lily -"_

Albus narrowed his eyes as he watched Severus' expression grew tighter and darker at the mention of Lily's name. James Potter was using Severus' former friendship with his wife against his school-days enemy and rival. Perhaps to anger Severus, to get him to reveal things?

 _"- how you have mistreated them in the past for various things," James continued. "But that isn't important at this moment in time. Believe me, Lily and I will speak to you about that in the future. No, what my twins have theorized is this: the reason you treat the Slytherin students so well, is to appease their Death Eater parents. You give them better grades, so their parents no longer have a reason to distrust you."_

 _Severus sneered. "And what if that is true?"_

 _"Are you doing this under Albus' orders?" Amelia asked._

 _"I do whatever he asks me to," Severus said._

Albus smiled. A neutral answer. Severus was excellent at that. Then he frowned at Sirius' next comment.

 _"That doesn't answer her question," Sirius said._

 _Severus sighed. "Yes, Albus asked me to treat the Slytherin students – especially those who are the children of Death Eaters – better than everyone else, so – as you say, Potter – it will appease the Death Eaters."_

 _"And I assume you treat my children like dirt because Albus asked you to?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, no, don't tell me. You do so because you don't want the Death Eaters thinking you're favoring the 'Vanquisher of Voldemort', is that correct?"_

Severus did not answer him. Albus thanked the heavens for small miracles. However, he already knew the non-answer had likely given James, Sirius and Amelia what they needed. Albus knew Harry and Rose Potter obviously told their parents about Severus' behavior toward them, but as they had never confronted Severus – to Albus' knowledge – he thought they have waved it away as childish complaining. But James _did_ say he and Lily would speak to Sirius. Albus needed to figure out some way to stop that impending confrontation. It would likely only end up with his spy in trouble.

 _"You certainly put a lot of trust in Albus," Amelia said, "And he seems to trust you. Care to tell us why?"_

 _"I cannot answer for Albus," Snape said. "If you wish to know why he trusts me, ask him. As for why I trust him. He has given me sanctuary, and a good career, for the past thirteen years. He is the reason I am not in Azkaban. I believe that is enough reasons."_

Albus sighed in relief, when Severus skirted Amelia's question. He also smiled when Severus explained why he trusted him. Still, the man had been revealing way too much!

 _"If I were to give you this Veritaserum, you would still tell me you did not participate in the riots," Amelia said. "Is that correct?"_

 _"Yes," Severus said._

 _"Very well," Amelia said, "I will not dose you with Truth Serum. In return -"  
_ _  
_Albus wilted in relief. He knew Severus had told him that he hadn't been dosed with Veritaserum, but here was the proof.

 _"In return, Mr. Snape," Amelia said, "You will do two things for me. Do these two things, and you are free to go."_

 _"Very well," Snape said._

Albus frowned. Severus had agreed way with her too easily! He didn't even listen to what she wanted him to do yet!

 _"The first," Amelia said, "Give us a list of all known Death Eaters that you're aware of. Remember, we will be giving Veritaserum to the other Death Eaters who we have brought in. If I believe you have not told me the truth, I will bring you back here and force this Serum down your throat."_

Albus' eyes widened in horror, as he watched Severus name many names of people who worked in the Ministry, and were Death Eaters or Voldemort sympathizers. Albus, of course, knew this information. Severus had revealed it to him. Albus hadn't done much with the information, except keep an eye on these people. After all, some had very important jobs in the Ministry, and some were members of the Wizengamot! Albus had known if these people were discovered, the Ministry and Wizengamot would take a huge hit. And now Amelia, James and Sirius had this information! Exactly what had they already done with it? Was Albus too late to do damage control?

 _"Very well," Amelia said._

 _Without warning, she waved her wand, and the sleeves on Severus' robes vanished, revealing the Dark Mark on his forearm._

 _"My second request," Amelia said, "I notice the Dark Mark is – well – rather dark. Though not as dark as it has been in the past. What does that mean to you?"_

 _Snape frowned. "I fear the Dark Lord is gaining strength. I'm sure you three know as well as I do that the Dark Lord did not die the night he attacked you, Potter. The Dark Lord is not at full strength, but when the Mark is as black as it should be, then it will mean he is back."_

Albus swore. Loudly. He didn't want this information in the hands of the DMLE and Aurors. And especially not James Potter!

 _"Does Albus know that Voldemort –" James smirked when Snape winced, then glared at him, "- is gaining strength? Does he know the Mark is growing darker?"_

 _"Yes," Snape simply said._

Albus growled. While Severus had not given specifics to which question Amelia asked, Albus knew Amelia, James and Sirius probably figured it all out. Albus grumbled as he watched Amelia ask Sirius and James their opinions about Severus. Predictably Sirius wanted Severus to stand trial, or at the very least wanted Severus to remain in Holding for a while and sweat it out. Albus was quite surprised – as was Severus – when James disagreed with his best friend and Auror partner. James said they had no reason to hold Severus. Albus blew out a sigh of relief when Amelia agreed with James, and told Severus he would be released soon. The memory ended as Amelia, James and Sirius left the room. Albus raised his wand and returned to his Office.

He grumbled as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his comfortable chair. He stared at Severus for a moment, and the man looked blankly back at him.

"When did that interrogation take place?" Albus asked. "You said they immediately took you into the room?"

"Forgive me, they did not let me see a clock, Albus," Severus said, sarcastically, "But I believe it was around nine-thirty. I left the Ministry around ten-o-clock or so."

Albus' eyes widened in horror. "Are you telling me you've been released for over two hours and you didn't come to me immediately?!"

"I have had a very rough morning, Albus!" Severus said, "I needed some time to myself!"

"You fool!" Albus growled. "Do you realize the mess you caused? You named names of Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers inside the Ministry! Names who the DMLE and Auror Department did not know until now!"

"Yes," Severus said, "It was the only way to avoid them giving me Veritaserum. And...?"

"And these are members of important Departments!" Albus said, "Members of the Wizengamot! Do you realize how many seats will be empty during the emergency session tomorrow? How this could affect the swing of votes? Most of those names are in the Dark Alliance! The rest are Neutral with Dark tendencies!"

Severus sneered. "I hardly care for political humdrum, Albus. I was protecting me. And I was trying to protect you. Did you not see that in my memories?"

"Protecting me?" Albus echoed. "You certainly gave enough away about me. About what I've had you do. About secrets! Confirming it was I who enchanted the Wizengamot during the Death Eater trials!"

"Please!" Severus scoffed, "They already knew about that! Do you think I wouldn't have confirmed it if I didn't think they knew already?"

Albus sighed. He had to give that to Severus. Amelia likely did figure out it was him responsible for the enchantments.

"What about revealing my orders when it came to dealing with your relationships with the Death Eaters?" Albus asked.

"If I didn't tell them about that, they would believe I am still friendly with Death Eaters, Albus!" Severus said, "Again, I was trying to avoid being given Veritaserum!"

Albus frowned. Alright, he had to admit that made a bit of sense. Still, he didn't like how Severus revealed all of it.

"And the Dark Mark growing darker?" Albus asked. "Telling them Voldemort is gaining strength? Telling them I know all about it? Severus, these are things I did not want James and Lily Potter to know! They'll tell Harry and Rose, and that is not something we can afford! I need the Potters to look to me when Voldemort comes back! Thanks to you, they'll now have plenty of preparation! They'll be ready! They will not seek my guidance!"

"Albus," Severus said, "Do you truly believe if I hadn't revealed it, then they wouldn't have gotten the information from another Death Eater? Even if it wasn't revealed to them that you knew about it, do you truly believe the Blacks and Potter wouldn't know that you know already? That you wouldn't have gotten that information from me?"

Albus growled. "This is exactly why I didn't want you speaking to the DMLE and Aurors! Why I tried to have you cleared before you could be questioned. But Cornelius wouldn't have it! Severus, you revealed all of this without even being given Veritaserum!"

"With Veritaserum, I could have revealed a lot more," Severus said, "Such as things we didn't want revealed, certainly not to Potter! Like my part in telling the Dark Lord a section of the Prophecy? If I had revealed that, do you think I'd be sitting here right now, Albus? No! I'd be lucky not to be gore on the wall of that Interrogation Room, Albus!

"Let me make one thing _perfectly clear_ to you, Albus. Every choice, every decision I make is in regards to one person over all: _me._ Everything I said, everything I revealed in that Interrogation was so I would not reveal things that would either kill me, or put me in Azkaban. If you do not like that, you can fire me, kick me out of this castle, and release me as your spy. It is your choice, Albus."

Albus frowned. "You know I cannot do that, Severus. With Voldemort's impending return, you are more important to me than ever before. I need you and the positions you hold."

"Correct," Severus said. "You _need_ me. I do not need you. If you no longer needed me, I could simply leave Great Britain and go to the far reaches of this world. Neither Voldemort, you, or James Potter would ever find me! Remember that, Albus."

Albus sighed. Of course he knew that. As a half-blood, Snape had a foot in Muggle society. He'd have no trouble hiding from anyone who wanted to cause him harm. Most Death Eaters knew little, or nothing, about Muggles or their world, and they would never know how to locate somebody thousands of miles away who chose to hide in the Muggle world.

"Two more things, Severus, then you may go," Albus said, "I heard James Potter's warning about an impending conversation between him, Lily and you. Please do tell me if you get notice of when that conversation will take place. I would very much like to be a part of it. If only for your safety."

Severus sneered, and merely gave a brief nod.

"And the other?" he asked.

"I would like you to entertain the thought," Albus said, "of teaching the fourth through sixth year students Polyjuice Potion, in addition to your seventh years."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Surely you do not believe students without OWL qualifications could ever _hope_ to brew such a complicated Potion? Sixth Years _might_ be able to achieve it, but those lower...?"

"I am sure you'll be quite impressed to discover whether or not those younger students can brew the Potion, Severus," Albus said. "And if they cannot, I'm sure you'll be happy to fail them."

"May I ask the reason behind this request?" Severus asked.

Albus merely smiled. "I will speak more on the subject when you teach the students the Potion, Severus. You are excused. I am sorry I wasn't able to keep you out of DMLE and Auror custody today. I will strive harder in the future to make sure it never happens again. This is your sanctuary, and today you were removed from it. I should have gone with you, been there during your interrogation. Instead I put too much faith in Cornelius, hoping he would free you before you could be interrogated. It will not happen again."

Severus said nothing. He simply nodded, stood from his chair, turned with a swish of his cloak and proceeded to leave the Office.

Albus growled as he relaxed in his chair. It was coming up on at least three hours since Amelia, Sirius and James interrogated Severus. By now, it was likely that Aurors and DMLE representatives were combing the Ministry for those names Severus listed. Albus knew it was much too late for damage control.

He only hoped there were no severe repercussions due to the results of the information Severus revealed during his interrogation. Tomorrow's emergency Wizengamot Council session would be very interesting.

Thankfully for Albus, he was the Chief Warlock. It would be up to him to save the reputation of the Ministry, Wizengamot and the British wizarding society in general. Perhaps once Cornelius realized how many of the Council seats were empty, because their holder was in DMLE custody, he could convince him to delay the trials? Yes, that seemed like a good idea.

It was a long, hard and busy life, being the Leader of the Light.

* * *

 **I absolutely loved this entire chapter! From Severus' thoughts and the revelations of his friendship, and the fallout, with Lily in this universe. To Albus watching Severus' Interrogation, and the following argument between Albus and Severus. I loved it all! I don't think I've ever written Severus' personality and character better than I have in this chapter!**

 **I'm not, and will never be, a fan of Severus Snape. Most of the time, I'm rather mean to him in my stories. Let's just say he's lucky to still be free and Hogwarts Potions Master after this chapter. Normally, in my stories, he'd be gone from Hogwarts by now, if not behind bars. But, alas, my plot needs him where he is for the moment.**

 **Hmm, how will Snape react if he ever sees Harry and Rose being cute and romantic with each other? He'll probably hear of their involvement with each other before seeing it. -evil grin-**

 **For those of who you are curious about the mention of Polyjuice Potion in this chapter, I assure you – there is a method to my madness.**

 **Next Chapter: James and Sirius go to the Daily Prophet Headquarters, and meet with Barnabus Cuffe and Rita Skeeter. Interesting things happen. And more!**


	23. Prophet and Pleasure

**Chapter 23  
Prophet and Pleasure**

 **Warning: Nudity; Graphic Descriptive Sexual Situations Involving Teenagers (Age 14+); Incest; Sex Toys**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 12:35 PM**

James Potter and Sirius Black were currently strolling through Diagon Alley, on their way to the Headquarters of the Daily Prophet. As it was the common lunch hour, there had been several people inside the Leaky Cauldron, and there were a couple dozen witches and wizards strolling through the marketplace doing some midday shopping. Halfway toward their destination, Sirius nudged James, and pointed to Flourish and Blott's. James followed Sirius over to the storefront.

On the windows of the storefront, there were several photos of witches and wizards of all ages posted under a large sign that read:

 **"Have you seen us? – Last seen at the Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds."**

"How many of these pictured here do you reckon are among the dead from the status report?" James asked.

"Likely most of them, as sad as it is to admit," Sirius muttered.

A woman walked up to the photos, and placed a photo of her own – which had an adult man, and a young girl who appeared to be thirteen - with the use of a Sticking Charm. She did a double-take when she saw James and Sirius, then looked at them pleadingly.

"Are you Aurors?" she asked.

"Senior Aurors James Potter and Sirius Black, ma'am," James said.

"Shouldn't you be at the Campgrounds looking for the missing, like my husband and daughter?!" the woman asked. "My husband is a Lord on the Wizengamot! Shouldn't he be your priority? Or perhaps going after those damned Bulgarians who caused all this?! Instead, you're here on your _lunch-break,_ I suppose!"

"It wasn't the Bulgarians, ma'am," Sirius said.

"It was!" the woman growled, "The Daily Prophet said -"

"The Daily Prophet reported the wrong news, ma'am," James said, calmly, "That is why we are here. To figure out why they did so. We have already arrested quite a few suspects of the Riots. Ma'am, there are plenty of Ministry representatives at the Campgrounds, searching for survivors. If your family is alive, they will be found. Whether or not they're alive, you'll likely know before the end of the day -"

SLAP! The woman smacked her hand hard across James' cheek.

"How dare you?!" the woman growled. "That is my husband and baby girl you are so carelessly talking about! I have been praying and hoping all morning for their safe return. I have spent half the morning at St. Mungo's hoping they are brought there! The other half, I've been home waiting for them to return to me! And you are trying to tell me they might be dead?! How dare you?!"

She huffed, turned and walked away. James could hear her break down into sobs as she continued up the cobbled walkway. Sirius made to go after her, but James placed a hand on his chest.

"Stop," he said, "I probably deserved that. She's just grieving. Come on. We needed to get to the Daily Prophet."

Sirius stared at James for a moment, before nodding, though it was obvious he wanted to confront the woman still. The two Senior Aurors and best friends continued on toward the Daily Prophet Headquarters. When they arrived, they made their way inside.

The Entrance/Reception Room of the Daily Prophet Headquarters was rather small and simple, and resembled a waiting room at a doctor's office. There were several chairs sitting against walls nearest the front door. Vendors were selling editions of the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, and Teen Witch Weekly.

Near the opposite side of the room, there was a reception desk, with a witch – obviously the receptionist – sitting there, reading the newest edition of Witch Weekly, and smacking her lips, as she chewed on some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Behind the desk, there was a door with the words "Barnabus J. Cuffe – Editor-In-Chief, _The Daily Prophet_ " etched onto a golden plaque. There were also two other doors on the left and right side of the room.

"We wish to speak to Barnabus Cuffe and Rita Skeeter," James said.

"So does everybody," the reception witch said, with a snort; she did not look up at them, "They're quite busy right now. Why should I allow you to see them when I haven't allowed anyone else?"

"Two reasons," James said, "One, we are Senior Aurors with the Auror Department, in the middle of an investigation. And two, combined, we own a total of forty-five percent of this business."

The reception witch choked on her gum and looked up at James and Sirius. She then hurried to stand up and walked over to the door behind the desk. She rapped her knuckles on the door, then opened it, and said something to the occupant inside. A moment later, she turned back to James and Sirius and nodded at them. They walked over to the door and entered the room beyond. The reception witch followed them in.

They were now in an extravagantly-looking office. Near the back of the room, a magnificent mahogany desk stood, with a man in his mid-forties, dressed in business-attire robes, standing behind it beaming at them all. The walls were adorned with what appeared to be articles of past Daily Prophets, as well as moving pictures all of which had the same man with several people who were obviously celebrities and VIPs in Wizarding Great Britain. Behind the man's desk, there were shelves filled with trophies, medals and awards.

"Greetings!" the man said, "My name is Barnabus J. Cuffe, and I am the Editor-In-Chief of The Daily Prophet. But perhaps you know that already. You can call me Barney – most people do! What can I do for you – Aurors, was it?"

"Senior Aurors James Potter and Sirius Black," James said, "We need to speak to you, and we would also like to speak to one of your journalists. Rita Skeeter, I believe her name is?"

"Lizzie!" Barnabus barked at the reception witch, "Go find Skeeter, and tell her to come in here!"

"Yes, sir!" the reception witch – Lizzie – said, then hurried back through the door, and closed it.

"Please, do sit down," Barnabus said, motioning to two chairs on the nearest side of his desk.

"Thank you, we will stand for now," James said.

Barnabus cleared his throat and sat down at his desk. "As you wish. Are you here to give us news about the Riots? Is that why you wish to speak to Miss Skeeter?"

"No," James said, "We want to ask her about the article she wrote this morning. She blamed the Riots on the Bulgarians, and we know for a fact it was not the Bulgarians. However, our investigation has pointed to the possibility of the real culprits trying to blame the riots on the Bulgarians."

Barnabus raised his eyebrows. "I see! Very interesting. Would you know, perhaps, when we can get more information about these 'culprits'? The Ministry is being very hush-hush about it, but we've had reports of Aurors and DMLE representatives making quite the fuss around the Ministry and around Britain. They keep bringing in certain people bound in magic-blocking cuffs. – a few of our bright-eyed journalists have found some connections with these people who are being brought in. Perhaps you can elaborate?"

Before James or Sirius could say anything, the office door opened, and a blonde witch in purple robes walked in. When she saw the Aurors, she grinned at them and waved. Then she walked around them and over to the desk.

"You wanted to see me, Barney?" she asked.

"Rita Skeeter, these gentlemen are Senior Aurors James Potter and Sirius Black," Barnabus said.

"James Potter?" Rita asked, turning to James, "As in Lord Potter, as in the father of the Twins-Who-Lived? Really? I would very much like an interview with you and the Twins."

James refrained from rolling his eyes. Rita had written several articles about him, his family, and his friends over the years. She was the last person he wanted to have an interview with.

"Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer," James lied, "But first, we need to ask you some questions ourselves."

"Oh?" Rita replied, "Very well."

"The front page article in the Daily Prophet this morning," James said, "The one blaming the Riots on the Bulgarians. You're the journalist behind it, are you not?"

"I am," Rita said.

James noticed Rita looking nervous already. His Auror's intuition was already hard at work. Was she nervous because she was being questioned by Aurors, or because she had something to hide?

"We would like to hear where you got this information from, Miss Skeeter," James said, "You see, the Bulgarians are not the real culprits behind the Riots. However, the real culprits seemed to have been doing their best to blame the Bulgarians on the riots. We have confirmation of dead and injured victims near the Bulgarian tents. However, none of the Bulgarian tents were burned."

"So how do you know the Bulgarians were not responsible?" Rita asked. "From what you said, that sounds like evidence to me!"

"Because we were there during the Riot, Miss Skeeter!" James said. "We fought against the rioters. They were most certainly not Bulgarians."

"I think you know who they really were, Miss Skeeter," Sirius said. "At least... you may know one or two of them. We have this running theory. You were given a tip by one of the real culprits. They promised you a great story. An exclusive only you would be able to publish, that many readers of this newspaper would believe. The story would be out there, and everyone would be talking about. Perhaps they had hoped the Ministry would, in turn, believe it."

"Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, certainly believed it," James said, "Until we told her who the real suspects were."

"Which is exactly what they wanted," Sirius said, "Someone close to Minister Fudge who would convince him that the rumors were true. They wanted an alibi, and you – Miss Skeeter – helped them create it!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Rita stammered, nervously.

"Oh, I think you do," James said, "Miss Skeeter, we have several suspects in custody. We have not spoke to them about our theory yet. Do you know what would happen if we asked them if they spoke to you, and you did not tell us about that beforehand?"

"Fine!" Rita growled. "Yes, alright! Three days ago, I received a letter, asking me to meet them in one of shoddy bars in Whimsic Alley the following day at noon. They said I would be paid very handsomely and would be given a tip about a story that would be on that front page, and seen and discussed by everyone! Two days ago, at noon, I met them."

She hesitated, something James noticed.

"Who was it, Miss Skeeter?" he asked. "Give us a name."

"He told me he'd hurt me if I did!" Rita cried.

"Whoever it is, they'll be in Azkaban by tomorrow evening," Sirius said. "It is highly likely they're in our custody right now."

"And if they aren't," James said, "We'll find them and bring them in as soon as we leave here."

"It was Lord Patroclus Nott," Rita said, "He gave me a tip... a tip about a planned attack, a Riot, at the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds, during the night after the finals. I was to write two articles, and one would be published this morning. Both were mostly about the same thing."

"The Bulgarians rioting the campground," James said.

"Or the Irish," Sirius added, "Depending on which team lost the match."

"Correct," Rita said, "The articles were already written. They blamed the losing team's fan on the Riots. I wrote a few dramatics to add into it. Get the heartstrings tugging. Mostly it was my imagination. I promised more information would come soon."

"A story that could be believable," James said.

"Yes," Rita said, "Just like Nott wanted. He gave me two-hundred Galleons in advance, and promised me another five-hundred when the article was published. I haven't heard from him at all since we last met."

"That would be because he is in our custody, Miss Skeeter," Sirius said; Rita looked quite relieved at this news, "Along with several of his friends. They were behind the Riots last night."

"Why did you not report this to the DMLE or Aurors?" James asked.

"Are you serious?!" Rita growled; James glared briefly at Sirius, to stop the obvious reply – these days it was usually automatic, "They would have known it was me who fibbed, and they would have killed me! I said that already, didn't I?!"

"We could arrest you as an accomplice to the Riots, Miss Skeeter," James said; he raised his hand to stop Rita, when she was about to protest, "However! We will forgive you, if you do something for us."

"What would you like me to do?" Rita asked.

"There will be an emergency Wizengamot session tomorrow at ten-o-clock," James said, "Trials for the suspects behind the Riots. I want you there so you can be a witness. You will tell the Wizengamot the same thing you told us. You will identify Nott as the man who you met."

"Can you guarantee Nott will be in Azkaban by tomorrow evening?" Rita asked.

"Not one-hundred percent," James said, "But your testimony would certainly help a great deal."

"Fine!" Rita said, "I'll do it!"

"Meet DMLE Director Amelia Black outside her office at eight-thirty tomorrow morning," Sirius said. "If you're not there, we will arrest you. Savvy?"

"Yes," Rita said, in a resigned tone, "I understand."

"We're finished with you, Miss Skeeter," James said. "One last thing. You will not write an article about the information we just told you regarding the riots. We will give all the appropriate information to your boss by the end of the afternoon. Is that clear, Mr. Cuffe?"

"I will refuse any articles from Miss Skeeter about the Riots," Barnabus said, "And if she is not present as a witness tomorrow, I will fire her. I should fire you now, Miss Skeeter! I am absolutely disgusted with you! Do you understand me?!"

"Y-yes, sir," Rita said.

"You're excused," Barnabus said, "Go!"

"B-but," Rita stammered, looking at James, "You said you'd give me an interview, with you and the Twins-Who -"

"Miss Skeeter," James said, "Do you really think I'm going to give you anything after the rubbish you've written in the past about my children? I still remember the article on September 1st, of their first year at Hogwarts. They woke up to find an article written by you, debating which Hogwarts House they would be in."

"It was an opinion piece!" Rita said, "Everyone was interested in what House your twins would be in!"

"You said they'd most likely be in Slytherin because they are a budding Dark Lord and Dark Witch!" James growled.

Rita's eyes widened. "I... did say that, didn't I? I had forgotten about that. I do apologize, Lord Potter."

"Apology _not_ accepted, Miss Skeeter," James said, "You'll never get an interview with me, my family, or anyone I am friends with. In fact, if I see another article from you about my family or someone I'm friendly with, you will see me again. Do you understand me?"

Rita nodded, looking quite frightened.

"You're excused, Rita," Barnabus said.

Rita hurried past James and Sirius and left the office.

"Senior Aurors, I am deeply sorry about this," Barnabus said. "Had I known about where she had gotten that information for the article from, I promise you - I'd have given you that information with enough time for you to do something about it."

"Thank you, Barnabus," James said.

"Actually," Sirius said, "We have a way for you to make it up. And to punish Miss Skeeter for this."

"Oh?" Barnabus asked, "Alright, I am intrigued."

"You're planning on her being the main journalist of the Triwizard Tournament, are you not?" Sirius asked.

Barnabus huffed. "Well, I was..."

"Why don't you take over for the Tournament?" Sirius asked. "You're a fine journalist. We've seen your articles."

"I-I couldn't," Barnabus said.

"We insist on it," Sirius said, "Actually, Ludo Bagman insists on it. I believe he's going to meet with you sometime this week about it."

Barnabus raised his eyebrows, then he nodded. "Very well, I will be the lead journalist behind the Tournament."

"We think you'll do quite fine," James said. "We will be leaving now. We have much to do. Someone from the DMLE or Auror Department will come by with information regarding the Riots."

"I will have Lizzie watch for them," Barnabus said, "Again, my deepest apologies for Miss Skeeter's actions."

"Of course," James said, "Good day."

Farewells were exchanged, and James and Sirius left the Daily Prophet Headquarters.

"The whole thing was premeditated," James said, "Planned in advance. We got them, Padfoot. Come on, we'll report to Amelia, then we need to talk to Nott again, and maybe others. We have a new lead to follow."

"We are _so_ very good at our job!" Sirius said, barking laughter.

James grinned, and he and Sirius started back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 1:00 PM**

Harry Potter was currently swimming laps in the pool behind Potter Manor. His twin sister, Rose, and girlfriend, Hermione, were currently sitting at an umbrella-shaded patio table, penning several letters. The girls were wrapped in bathrobes, and otherwise naked – they had swam for an hour before deciding to begin writing the letters. Harry had decided to swim naked too, having had fun doing so two days ago.

Most of the letters were to their friends and fellow year-mates at Hogwarts, discussing their plans for the 'list'. They also informed their friends about what had happened at the Riots, and assured them that they - and their family and friends whom had accompanied them to the Campgrounds - were alright.

Harry stopped swimming, exited the pool, and walked over to the chaise lounge chair nearest the table. He wrapped himself in a towel and sat down on the lounge chair.

"You are telling everyone to keep the plan about the 'lists' a secret, right?" Harry asked, "We don't need the Slytherins – aside from Daphne and Tracey – finding out."

"Of course we are, Harry," Hermione said, "We're emphasizing that point very clearly."

"Alright," Harry said, then paused, "You're not telling everyone about the Committee's new law, are you? About how it affects me?"

"No, Harry," Rose said, "The only ones who know about that right now are Dora, Eli, Susan, Neville and Luna. We figured it would be your choice. However..."

Rose frowned and looked at Hermione, who sighed.

"However, if it is as we suspect and someone like Draco Malfoy knows," Hermione said, "Then the news could already be out there already. Harry, it will be up to you to decide who you want to tell before it is revealed to everyone."

"But we do believe you should tell the Children of the Great Alliance," Rose said.

"Give me a couple of days to decide," Harry said. "Tell you what. If I am comfortable with it by the time we return here after our shopping trip on Thursday, when I've spent most of the day in my female form. Then I will write to those Children of the Great Alliance who don't know about it. Alright?"

"Good idea," Hermione said, in approval.

"I agree," Rose said.

Harry smiled and relaxed back on the lounge chair. Rose looked at him, biting her lip. Then she grinned mischievously, and stood up.

"Rose?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing? We still have a few more letters to write."

"My wrist is aching," Rose said, "I need to relax a bit."

Harry watched Rose, as she walked over to him, and knelt on the cement patio next to his chair. She removed Harry's towel, and wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking it.

"Rose!" Hermione exclaimed, "That isn't exactly what I call relaxing!"

"It is quite relaxing to me," Harry said, grinning.

Rose giggled and nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiled and returned to writing her letter.

"You're lucky your mother decided not to swim with us," she said, "What if she comes out here?"

"She won't," Rose said, "One, she knows we're out here, and she knows we're probably naked. She knows what we might get up to, and she hasn't told us off for doing so. And two, she's in her and Dad's Study, working."

Lily Potter had an at-home career, mostly. She was an inventor of sorts, creating magical items and also new spells. Her best inventions – in her opinion – were two items. The first was called an Occlumency pendant. The wearer would be guarded from all but the most serious of Legilimency attacks. These were not out on the market yet, and only members of the Great Alliance, including her own family, had them. Hermione had one, too, because she was Harry's girlfriend.

Her other best invention had to do with a magical expansion of the modern dresser. When a person opened the dresser, they found only the things they put in it themselves. They could not see nor take out any items that another person placed in it. This invention wasn't out on the market either, simply because it was hard to get a patent for. The main issue with it was that someone could hide things in these dressers, especially from DMLE and Aurors. So she was still working on the kinks of how to solve _that_ issue.

When Harry's cock was semi-erect, Rose leaned toward it, and licked it a few times, before taking it in her mouth and swallowing it whole. Harry hummed and relaxed as he watched his sister suck him off. He knew he shouldn't be too surprised she was sucking him off in a location outside the bedroom. She had probably wanted to do so since Hermione had performed a blow-job on him out on these chairs two days ago.

"You could have warned me you were thinking about doing that, Rose," Hermione said, "I would have brought my dildo out here to help get me off. I can't write these letters and masturbate at the same time! You know how excited I get watching you and Harry like that."

"You should have brought a Dicta-Quill," Harry said, grinning.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked; her eyes brightened, and she stood up. "I'll be right back!"

Harry chuckled as his girlfriend hurried back inside the house.

"What do you think she's doing?" he asked his sister, "Getting her dildo, Dicta-Quill or both?"

Rose held up three fingers, as she continued moving her mouth up and down her brother's cock.

"Third option, both," Harry said, "I think so too."

Rose was still performing her blow-job three minutes later, when Hermione returned. She walked over to the table, and blushed when she took out a Dicta-Quill _and_ her dildo from the pocket of her robes. She grabbed her letters and other blank parchment, then walked over to an empty lounge chair beside Harry and laid down on it. Harry grinned as he watched her place the dildo against her lips, and suck on it for a few moments as she watched Rose suck on the real thing that sort of resembled her toy. Hermione then placed the dildo between her legs, and moaned as she gently slipped it inside her pussy. She removed her wand from its holster on her wrist, and tapped the butt of the dildo, which began sliding back and forth inside her.

"Merlin, this feels so bloody good," Hermione moaned, "By the way. I may have – er – advised your mother not to come out here for a while."

"Hermione!" Harry groaned, "She probably knows now what we're doing!"

"Isn't that what Rose said earlier?" Hermione asked.

"She meant Mum suspects we _might_ get up to things," Harry said, "You just basically told her we _are_ getting up to things."

"Well, I didn't want her to come out here and see us like this!" Hermione argued.

Rose released Harry's cock from her mouth, then removed her robes. She then maneuvered herself into a straddling position over Harry's crotch, placed her knees on either side of Harry's legs, then proceeded to slowly, and teasingly, impale herself on his cock, until she was sitting on his crotch.

Rose hummed at the intense feeling her body was experiencing. "Hermione, you're going to have to get used to the fact that sooner or later, people outside your comfort zone are going to be seeing you doing sexually-related things."

"I know that," Hermione said. "I just have a few more days to deal with it before it happens. Besides, it is your mother. Yes, she knows what we get up to. But she hasn't had to see us get up to it. Do you really want her to accidentally see what you're doing right now?"

Rose blushed. "No, I suppose not."

Harry blushed too and shook his head.

"I didn't think so," Hermione said, smugly.

"Actually, I think she does her best to avoid us when she believes we might be up to something... naughty," Rose said, "She... mostly approves of what we're doing, but she has told me she doesn't want to actually see it for herself. Accidentally or not."

"Dad said the same thing to me, really," Harry said, "He did advise me, while we were in the tent, not to do anything _naughty_ outside the bedroom."

"Well, then it is a good thing I warned your mother," Hermione said. "Now, you two have fun. I am going to focus on these letters. We really do need to get them out soon. Our friends are probably worried about us – they probably realized we were at the Campgrounds during the riots."

"Are you telling them we – er – killed Crabbe and Goyle's fathers?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said, "That isn't something we can exactly say in a letter, is it?"

"Suppose not," Harry said.

He moaned in pleasure as Rose began raising herself on his cock. She continued to rise until only the tip of him was inside her. Then she lowered herself and started bouncing on him. Harry glanced over at Hermione, and the dildo which was currently moving back and forth inside her. He recalled what she had said during the previous evening about using her dildo while reading. He could now see it for himself. Though she wasn't reading, nor was she actually writing. She was whispering to the Dicta-Quill, telling it what to write. Still, it was a very sexy way of multitasking.

Harry focused back on his sister, and watched his cock as it appeared and disappeared as Rose – er – _rose_ and sank on him, while she rode him. Three minutes later, she had her first orgasm, which lubricated Harry's cock even better than her mouth had, making her able to ride him faster. Over the next five following minutes, she rode him at a fast pace, her breasts jiggling every time she bounced. By a odd, and very arousing, coincidence, both Rose and Hermione had an orgasm at the same time five minutes after Rose's first. Hermione had to yank the Dicta-Quill away from the letter so it wouldn't translate her whispered swear-words and moaning when her orgasm struck. She laid back against the lounge chair, humming and moaning as her orgasm swept through her.

By another even odder – and equally arousing - coincidence, Harry's cock and Hermione's dildo both erupted inside the respective witches soon after. Rose's second orgasm had exhausted her, and she laid down on Harry's chest, as the siblings' orgasms combined deep inside Rose's pussy. All three teens had the same look of pleasure as they relaxed in their mid- and post-orgasm bliss. Hermione tapped her wand against the butt of the dildo and slid it out of her. She moaned as the water from its Tru-Orgasm started seeping out of her. She cleaned the dildo with her wand, and stored it back in her bathrobes.

"Bloody Merlin, Harry," Rose panted, "I never imagined shagging you out here by the pool would be that intense and _awesome._ It was better than my imagination!"

"Oh?" Harry asked, "And how long have you imagined shagging me?"

Rose blushed as red as her hair as she looked at him. "Since last summer when I accidentally walked in on you taking a shower and saw you naked. Even then, you looked so bloody sexy."

"I remember that!" Hermione said, chuckling, "I was here that day. You told me shortly after it happened, and I yelled at you for seeing him in such a way. But at the same time I was so jealous that you saw Harry like that before I did."

"You do know we shared the same bedroom until we were seven, right?" Rose asked, "Harry and I saw each other naked quite a few times back then."

"Yeah, but back then you weren't affected by it like you are these days," Hermione said. "Back then, I'm sure it was like getting dressed in the same room as your dorm-mates these days."

"True," Rose said. "You know, I do recall telling you that day, Hermione, that you could have sneaked a peek at him if you wanted to."

Hermione blushed. "I was too embarrassed. Back then, I was still only harboring a fancy. We weren't a couple then. I didn't know how he felt about me."

Harry sighed. "I should have listened to my conscience and asked you out last summer instead of last September."

Hermione smiled. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you eventually wised up and asked me, and we're together now."

"Aw, you two are so cute," Rose gushed. "Anyway, Harry. When I saw you that day last summer, it was like the floodgates opened. Before then, you were simply my brother, my twin, and my best friend. On that day, I started harboring a serious fancy for you – my own brother! I thought I was a freak for fancying my brother. It took nearly a year and Hermione wanting to give herself to you, before I could finally admit to her how much I fancied you."

Harry snorted. "Seeing you in your new two-piece bikini last year in the pool. All wet and sexy. I felt so strange to feel like I did in that way toward you. Watching Hermione in her bikini had already made me hard several times last summer. But then it happened when you were in your bikini, and she wasn't here. Then I realized I was getting aroused because of you! That is when I realized I was beginning to have feelings for you more than a sibling should."

Rose blushed. She whimpered as his cock slipped out of her, when she maneuvered herself closer toward his face. Then she pressed her lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss. Harry kissed her back and it continued for nearly a minute, before Rose backed away.

"I love you, Harry," Rose said, "And I don't care how many people know how much I love you, and how much I love to be fucked by you."

"Love you too, Rosie," Harry said, "And you, Hermione."

"Love you too, Harry," Hermione said.

"You want a go at him, Hermione?" Rose asked.

"Not right now," Hermione said, "We do need to finish these letters, Rosie."

"Mmm, you do know I hate it when you're right, Hermione," Rose said.

"You've had three years to get used to it," Hermione said, with a smug grin.

Rose stuck a middle finger up in the direction of her best girlfriend. Then she whimpered as she crawled off of her brother. She took her wand from her holster, and cleaned up the evidence of their sexual encounter. Then she put the bathrobe back on her and walked back over to the table to continue her letters. Harry decided to simply lay their in the lounge chair for a while in companionable and comfortable silence with his two favorite girls in the world.

* * *

 **At first, after I wrote the Daily Prophet scene, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with the rest of the chapter. Then I decided... why not another smut scene. Rose hasn't had one by the pool. So there you have it.**

 **The first part of this chapter, with the photos of missing people was, unfortunately, inspired by the aftermath of the recent bombing in Manchester, England. There were photos of the missing posted on social media, and unfortunately, many of the people in those photos were victims. My heart goes out to everyone who was affected by the bombing, and especially to those of whom lost loved ones.**

 **Next Chapter: Dora figures out "Isadora's" appearance, gets a letter from Amelia, and has a visit from her mother. A Potter Family dinner, as James discusses what happened that day at the Ministry. Wizengamot session in three chapters!**


	24. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 24  
Home Sweet Home  
**

**Author's Note: Heed the Warnings in this chapter. Sirius' story in the second scene of this chapter has a mention of rape, and the character involved in the story is someone slightly familiar in canon.**

 **Warning: Nudity; (Mention of) Minor Character Death. Discussion of Rape.**

-  
 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 3:15 PM**

Dora Tonks was currently standing in the sitting room of her flat, which she had been living in since the summer after she had finished her education at Hogwarts. Her mother, Andromeda, had initially been against it. She argued that Dora would be at the Brighton Auror Academy between the months of September and June for the duration of her training. So why should she waste her money on a flat she'd only be living in during the summer?

Dora's argument was that she was now an adult, and she didn't want to live in her parents' house any longer. Andromeda had been quite emotional when Dora had told her this. It took another three days of off-and-on debates before Andromeda had finally given in. She had only given in, because her husband, and Dora's father, Ted, had discussed it with her, and agreed with Dora. Outmatched, Andromeda had no choice but to give in.

Even then, during the summers, she had dinner with her parents, either at their home, or in a restaurant, at least twice a week. Her parents also usually visited her flat once a week. At first, Dora was annoyed by this, but after a few weeks of living alone in her flat, she began to really miss her parents, except when she visited them, or they visited her. So she was soon fine with seeing her parents so often. But she also loved her flat, and feeling more and more like the adult she was while living there.

Thankfully her mother only ever asked her about her current love-life once every few months. Though recently she had seen looks on her mother's face whenever the topic came up. Looks of disappointment and sadness. Dora's constant excuse was that she wasn't looking for a romantic partner whilst she was in the Corps. Okay, that was a lie. She was interested in Remus Lupin, but he continued to deny her. And as she had told Harry, now that she had a new mission, she wouldn't worry about romance for a while. After all, she'd soon be getting shagged at least once a day during the Free Use Experience.

Or rather... her fourteen year old undercover persona would be getting shagged at least once a day.

And if Remus _still_ didn't want her next summer – well, she could find someone else. Or she could simply shag Harry, as long as Hermione and Rose allowed it. Merlin, did that boy know how to shag! She couldn't wait to shag him again, even if she had to be Isadora Black to do so!

It was her undercover role which had her currently in the sitting room. Also she was currently naked. A bathrobe was sitting on a nearby chair in case she needed to put something on quickly for some reason. Such as if someone knocked on her door, or someone was about to contact her on the Floo Network. A couple years ago, she had gotten an unexpected visitor in the Floo – her mother, who had wanted to speak to her through the Floo. After that event, she had placed an alarm enchantment on the Floo to warn her when someone was about to have their head in her Floo, to talk to her.

Scattered on the nearby coffee table were several Muggle and wizarding teen magazines with pictures of teen models in them, modeling various clothing. She usually used magazines as ideas for her appearances. Earlier that day, she had gone out shopping, and had bought several teen-oriented magazines from various Muggle stores around London, and also in Diagon Alley, specifically for this purpose. The magazines were open to several models she had decided as her final choices. Soon it would come down to one. Now she just needed to figure out which one it would be.

"Okay, Isadora," Dora said, looking at her naked reflection in the large wall mirror above her sofa. "What do you look like? Your hair will be black of course, and your eyes gray. Black genetics from your 'father', Regulus Black. Now, what did your 'mother', Isabella, look like as a teen?"

Over the next several minutes, she started Morphing into copies of the various teens in the magazine. Some were older than fourteen, so she simply 'de-aged' herself down to the proper target age. Finally after about fifteen minutes, she found an appearance that suited her. She decided she looked quite stunning. She had the Black genetics – jet-black hair and gray eyes. She had dimples in her cheeks, and her lips were slightly bigger than her normal appearance, but that didn't bother her too much. Her breasts were about the size she had when she was really fourteen years old. She had decided she didn't want them too big. She had nicer-than-average sized hips and ass. And the area above her pussy was bare of pubic hair, which was her usual preference.

"You don't have to worry about the boys at Hogwarts passing you by when they want a shag for the Experience," Dora said, "You certainly look beautiful enough. Perhaps one of the more attractive girls even. No need to make certain parts of your body bigger just to attract boys."

Dora laughed and shook her head. "Don't I feel like a pervert? Thinking about wanting to look beautiful for fourteen year old boys. Aw, well. Whatever the mission requires, I suppose."

Her reverie was interrupted by a hooting sound as an owl flew through one of the open windows of her flat. It landed on the back of the chair which had Dora's bathrobes. She smirked when it stared at her.

"Yeah, go on, get a nice eyeful, you little pervert," Dora teased. "I suppose you have a letter for me?"

The owl hooted and held out its leg, which held a scroll. Dora walked over to the chair, put the bathrobes on, and detached the letter from the owl's leg. The owl then flew right back out the window.

"Either the author of this letter didn't want a reply," Dora said, then smirked again, "Or the owl couldn't handle being in the room with a beautiful, naked young teen."

She sat down in the chair and unrolled the scroll, then began to read it. She scowled when it was addressed with her full first name.

 _To Auror Trainee Nymphadora Tonks,_

 _I must apologize in advance for doing this to you. I am moving back the meeting we discussed regarding one Isadora Black to Thursday morning instead of Wednesday. I expect I will be busy all day tomorrow, mostly due to an emergency Wizengamot session._

 _I will expect Isadora in the DMLE office at nine-o-clock on Thursday morning. When you arrive, please see my secretary, Samantha, and introduce yourself. She will be expecting you. She will not know who you really are, so be ready to have your undercover role prepared by then. In fact, be prepared as soon as you arrive at the Ministry. Only myself, and the security wizards at the front desk in the Atrium will know who you really are. They will know simply because they have to register your wand. However, I do plan on having at least three other people know who you really are by the time you leave._

 _Please have Isadora's appearance and pictures of her ready for our meeting. I will be introducing Isadora to various people to see how your undercover role holds up._

 _You are allowed to inform your parents of your undercover role by the way. However, please express to them the need for secrecy of your role. I'm sure they'll understand._

 _Please reply to me by the end of the day tomorrow if this does not work out for you, and we can reschedule. If you can make it, I will not expect a reply, and I'll see you on Thursday._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amelia Black_

 _Director, Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black  
Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones_ __

Dora rolled up the scroll and stood up and placed it on the coffee table with her magazines. She turned back to the mirror, and looked at herself.

"Hmm, probably a good thing that the meeting is going to be delayed," Dora said, "I just realized I – or rather Isadora – is going to need to do some clothes shopping. As for the book lists for Hogwarts – well, I'm sure Amelia will come up with an answer for that. Hmm... I'm going to need to transfigure one of my own outfits to fit Isadora. It is her who is going to be going shopping after all. Good way to get some early practice in for my role. I can take pictures after I buy some new outfits."

She then winced as she realized something. "Crap. I spent most of the money in my purse earlier today. I'll have to stop by Gringotts, but I'll only be able to do that as Dora Tonks, not Isadora Black. Hmm... maybe I'll go to Gringotts today, get some money, and have dinner at one of the restaurants, be it Leaky Cauldron or elsewhere. Sounds good."

Her thoughts were cut off by a sharp knock on the front door of her flat. She grabbed her wand from its holster, which was on the table – she had taken it off, so she could morph – and cast a spell that let her see through on the other side of the door. She groaned when she saw her mother waiting there. She quickly debated whether she should be Dora Tonks or Isadora Black. Well, Amelia _did_ give her the freedom to tell her parents about her new role. Deciding she would dress after she let her mother in, she walked over to the door and opened it.

Andromeda did a double-take and stared at her for a moment.

"Nymphadora?" she asked.

Dora huffed, when her mother called her by her full first name. "Actually it is Isadora. But yes, it is me, Mum. I'll explain what is going on soon. Come on in. What are you doing here? Where's Daddy?"

"Your father is working at the moment," Andromeda said, as she walked into the flat; Dora closed the door behind her, "And he is _very_ busy! Something to do with the aftermath of the Riots."

Dora winced when her mother unexpectedly glared at her. _Right._ Dora had forgotten to write to her mother about that.

Her father, Ted Tonks, was a Solicitor with the DMLE. He usually prosecuted minor cases in front of the Wizengamot. Normally there were only the minimum number – eleven – of Wizengamot members during his cases. He hadn't yet been promoted for major cases. Andromeda was a Healer at St. Mungo's.

"I, too, have been quite busy at the hospital," Andromeda said. "I was called in at three-o-clock this morning! Three! I only just got off work fifteen minutes ago! I came straight here! I've been working with injured victims from the Riots at the Quidditch World Cup."

Andromeda huffed and glared at Dora again. Dora really did feel like she was fourteen years old again.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Riots?!" Andromeda asked, "As soon as they were over! You should have written to me! I had to get the news that you were alright from Lily Potter! She only wrote to me, because she was writing all the members of the Great Alliance to discuss the Riots. And I wasn't able to read that letter until my lunch break at noon! Nine hours! Nine hours I had to worry that you were either dead, or would be coming into the hospital as one of the injured!"

"I'm sorry, Mum!" Dora said. "I've been dealing with quite a lot. I'll tell you all about what happened last night. In my own words. But after everything calmed down, I went straight to bed. I hadn't even gone to bed before the riots. I was awake because Amelia, Sirius and James wanted me to join them as part of the security patrols. I woke up yesterday morning around four-thirty, just so I could head to Black Manor, then go with everyone to the campgrounds. Didn't go to bed until half-past-one this morning, and fell asleep almost immediately. Then I was woken up about four hours later, because Remus and I needed to pack up the tent, and take Eli and Susan back to Black Manor. Their parents had to go straight to the Ministry. I didn't bother coming back to flat after bringing them to Black Manor.

"I slept in the same bedroom I used to sleep in whenever I visited as a teen. Went back to sleep around seven this morning. Didn't wake up until around noon! Had lunch with Remus, Eli and Susan. Spent time with them for a while. Then I went shopping for a few things, and only been back home for maybe an hour. Since I got home, I've been dealing with – well, I'll explain that soon too. Simply put, I didn't have time to consider writing to you and Daddy! And I am sorry!"

Andromeda stared at her in silence for nearly a minute. Then she sighed, approached Dora, and hugged her.

"My baby girl," she said, "I am so sorry for yelling at you. You know how I get when I'm worried. And I've had a pretty rough day. But it sounds as if you have too. And, Merlin, Dora, it feels strange hugging you like this." she backed out of the hug, "You're shorter than me! You haven't been shorter than me since you were about fifteen or so, and that was because you chose to make yourself taller when you turned sixteen! You really do need to explain this appearance."

"Should I explain this, or the Riots first?" Dora asked.

"The Riots," Andromeda said.

"Could you make us some tea, while I get dressed?" Dora asked. "I'm naked under these bathrobes."

"You've obviously been Morphing," Andromeda said. "You've always been comfortable naked while you're doing serious Morphs."

"Mum!" Dora squeaked, embarrassed.

"And the curtains are open!" Andromeda said, "From those magazines, I can definitely tell you've been doing the Morphing in here. Nymphadora! Have you been prancing around naked in a young teen's body with the windows open?"

"Mum, I'm on the third floor of this building, in a Muggle neighborhood," Dora said. "Nobody can see me!"

"Even so!" Andromeda said, with a huff.

"Go make tea, Mum," Dora said, rolling her eyes. "Let me go get dressed and then we can continue our discussion."

Since she was going to talk about Isadora to her mother, she decided to remain as Isadora.

"I'll probably be in my room for a few minutes," Dora said, "I need to transfigure some clothes for this body."

Dora walked around her mother and headed for her bedroom. She found a good outfit that she could wear for her shopping trip the following day, so she transfigured it to make it smaller, so it would fit her fourteen year old body. The whole process – finding an outfit, transfiguring the clothes, and then dressing – took roughly fifteen minutes. After she was finished, she went to the combined kitchen/dining room, and found her mother sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea. Dora poured herself a cup, put milk, sugar and lemon in it, then sat down in the chair next to her mother.

"Would you like me to tell you about the match?" Dora asked, "Or just the Riots?"

"You know well enough your father is the Quidditch nut, not me," Andromeda said, "Save that story for him. I'll listen to it, of course, but save it for him. He's already jealous of you getting to go when he couldn't. Imagine if he hears that I heard all about the match from you first, before you told him!"

"Alright," Dora said, "Well, I already told you that Amelia asked me to help with security patrols. So I joined James on the patrol. During the patrols, really nothing went wrong. Unless you count the Irish wandering around drunk, instead of hanging about their own tents to celebrate. We simply ushered them back to their tents, when we encountered one. I do hope they were at least somewhat sober during the riots."

Over the next several minutes she told her mother the story. How the Riots had began with explosions and fireballs in two different areas. How Amelia, Sirius, James and Lily had all hurried off to find the culprits and fight them off and protect campers. Dora then explained how she, Remus, and Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood had taken the seven teens – she told her mother the names of the the teens, of course – and hurried off toward the forest, where the stadium was located.

To her mother's credit, while she did gasp and looked shocked at the appropriate times – especially when Dora recounted the events of dueling the two Death Eaters – Andromeda never interrupted her to ask questions until she was finished. She did, however, clutch Dora's hand – which was resting on the table – when Dora spoke of the Cruciatus Curse, meant for her, hitting Harry

"I had heard stories about the riot from some of the injured and their families at the hospital," Andromeda said. "I had heard there were Death Eaters, and heard about the appearance of the Dark Mark. But then I saw the Daily Prophet, the article blaming the Bulgarians."

"Yeah, I have no idea what that was about," Dora said, "But it was definitely Death Eaters, and there was a Dark Mark in the sky."

"And you said Harry and Rose Potter, and their friend – Hermione, was it?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, you met her during Harry, Rose and Eli's combined birthday party, remember?" Dora asked, "The Muggleborn? She's Harry's girlfriend."

"Oh, that sweet young girl," Andromeda said, "With the messy hair, right? Yes, she and your father had a long conversation about Muggleborns and his experience as one in the wizarding world. She is quite the girl. Anyway, you said they fought the Death Eaters? And...?"

"And it was their spells which... killed the two Death Eaters," Dora said.

"Bloody hell," Andromeda said. "Those poor children."

"James and Lily taught them how to duel last summer," Dora said. "All three of them. I know because I was there for one of their lessons. So they were ready. And they performed _very_ well!"

"And Harry jumped in front of the Cruciatus Curse?" Andromeda asked, "Which was -"

"Which was headed for me," Dora said, "Yes, Mum."

"Oh, I am going to hug the stuffing out of that young man when I see him next!" Andromeda said. "How brave and selfless of him! Just like his father. And you said he saved those two Veela?"

"French Ambassador Pierre Delacour's daughters," Dora said. "Yes."

"I do hope they don't owe him Life Debts," Andromeda said, "Those can be _very_ tricky things. He could be Bonded to the pair of them."

"I don't think it is that serious," Dora said. "I'm sure I'll find out soon enough."

"Well, I am very proud of you, Nymphadora," Andromeda said; Dora winced at the hated name, "Sounds like you did a wonderful job. You'll be a fine Auror! Now! Tell me what is the deal about your current appearance. You said something about... Isadora, was it?"

"Isadora Regina Black," Dora said, "This is my new undercover identity, Mum. Amelia – Director Black – has given me a mission!"

Andromeda's eyes widened. "But you're only about to be in your final year at the Corps!"

"Not anymore," Dora said, shaking her head. "Amelia's assigned me an undercover mission, to take place between September 1st, and the end of June."

"That long?" Andromeda asked, "Very specific, those dates. It almost sounds as if -"

Her eyes widened in realization as she looked at Dora.

"Yes, Mum," Dora said, "Isadora is going to be a one-year transfer student at Hogwarts this year. I'm fourteen, in my fourth year, and I'll be a Gryffindor. Director Black will be taking care of it all. Do you know what event is taking place at Hogwarts this year?"

"I've heard rumors," Andromeda said.

"The Triwizard Tournament is coming back," Dora said.

"But it is so dangerous!" Andromeda said, "It was originally canceled, due to all the deaths!"

"Yes," Dora said, "My mission is to be an undercover student, and listen amongst my fellow students for any possible chance of them trying to cause trouble during the Tournament. Director Black says the prime suspects are the Slytherins, the 'Junior Death Eaters', as she called them. I asked her why she didn't want me in Slytherin, since the suspects are there. She told me I'd likely be a target for the Experience if I was in Slytherin. Director Black says after my mission is finished, she will promote me straight into the Auror ranks!"

Andromeda smiled. "Oh, that is excellent, dear! Why a fourth year student? Why so young?"

"That was my choice," Dora said, "I'll be with Harry, Rose, Hermione, Eli and Susan. Oh, and Mum? I will be taking part in the Experience again."

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda exclaimed, aghast, "You're twenty! These are fourteen year olds!"

"Director Black and I both understand there are moral issues," Dora said. "But as an Auror, I'll be experiencing a lot when it comes to morals and crossing lines. Especially since my main job will be an undercover agent."

"Still," Andromeda said, disapproval in her tone, "You could have chosen to be seventeen. Paired with seventeen year olds in the Experience. _"_

"I don't know anyone that age, Mum," Dora said. "I know Harry, Rose, Eli and the others."

"Are you going to be participating in the Experience with Harry and Eli?" Andromeda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Dora said, blushing. "Harry already knows about Isadora. I have permission from Director Black to reveal my real identity to those whom are my closest friends – in other words, my fellow Children of the Great Alliance."

"At least you'll _look_ fourteen when you're with these boys," Andromeda said, sighing.

"Yeah," Dora said. "Oh, by the way. You might be interested to know. Sirius allowed me to use his late brother, Regulus, as my fake father's identity. He helped me come up with Isadora's parentage. The story is that Regulus got a girl pregnant before he died, and the girl, Isadora's mother, raised her – me - until she recently died. Sirius is now Isadora's guardian."

"I suppose that makes sense," Andromeda said. "I'm glad you got Sirius' approval for that. I approve too. Using Regulus' name and memory for a good thing. I assume Isadora is a Metamorphmagus?"

"Yes," Dora said, "Avoids awkward questions when I accidentally turn my hair different colors or whatever."

"A good idea," Andromeda agreed. "I can't believe it. Your first real mission! Ever since you wanted to be an Auror, this is what you've always wanted. And being an undercover agent is absolutely perfect for you. Rather dangerous, but you're obviously well suited for it!"

"Yeah," Dora said, "Thanks, Mum."

"So you'll be heading to Hogwarts on the first of September?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah," Dora said, "I'm supposed to meet with Director Black on Thursday for final preparations."

"Well then," Andromeda said. "I want you to have dinner with your father and I before you have to go. How about Saturday evening?"

Dora smiled. "I think I can do that."

"Good," Andromeda said. "Be home around six or so. Now... it sounds as if you spent a lot of time with Remus Lupin yesterday and today. Anything you wish to tell me?"

"Mum!" Dora squeaked, embarrassed, then cleared her throat. "Mum, I've told you. I have asked him about trying a relationship with me. He continues to deny me."

Andromeda huffed. "That man! Always using his condition to drag him down. He should be happy you're interested in wanting to date him. Even if you are much younger than him. He needs someone like you in his life."

"I've told him that," Dora said, "He says I deserve someone better, someone younger."

"Hmm," Andromeda said, smiling mischievously. "Maybe this undercover role is a good thing. Find a nice boy at Hogwarts."

"Mum!" Dora squeaked. "They are fourteen!"

"And so is 'Isadora'," Andromeda said. "Use Isadora to make Remus jealous."

"Mum, students under seventeen can't have exclusive relationships," Dora said, "Remember?"

"Even better!" Andromeda said. "Make him jealous with stories of your experiences in the – well, the Experience! Let him know what he is missing out on."

"Mum!" Dora squeaked for a third time.

Andromeda merely chuckled and sipped her tea. Dora sighed. First, the woman was offended because she was twenty, and would be participating in the Experience with fourteen year olds. And now she was encouraging it, to make Remus jealous! Sometimes, she simply didn't understand her mother.

Mother and daughter spent the next hour or so discussing several topics and catching up, as they usually did when they reunited. Then Andromeda decided she needed to go, saying she needed to be home for when Ted returned. Dora promised her that she'd be over for dinner on Saturday. Then the two women hugged, and Andromeda left.

Dora then returned to her normal appearance. She needed to head off to Diagon Alley and visit Gringotts. Better to get money now, then have to do it as her normal appearance tomorrow, then change back to Isadora. That would be far too complicated. Besides, dinner at one of the nicer restaurants in Whimsic Alley sounded like a great idea. A good way to reward herself for getting her first mission.

-  
 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 4:45 PM**

James Potter smiled as he rolled up a scroll of parchment and threw it on his desk. The parchment was a letter from the secretary in the Free Use Committee Office, and had confirmed his meeting for Thursday at ten-o-clock sharp. Excellent. He'd come into the Ministry that day, at his usual time – around eight in the morning – and make final preparations for the meeting. Hopefully nothing happened before the meeting that would cause him to have to do his job as Senior Auror. He'd inform Rufus tomorrow about the meeting. That should prevent any reasons for him having to be away from the Ministry before the meeting took place.

James' smile turned into a frown, as he eyed his copy of the latest status report from the Campgrounds, about the aftermath of the Riots. It turned out there were seventeen victims from the Great Britain area. Five of the victims were under the age of seventeen. Three had been Hogwarts students, and the other two were under the age of eleven.

One of the underage victims, thirteen years old, also had a father who was killed. Romilda Vane, and her father, Victor – who was a Lord in the Wizengamot, one of the Neutrals. James was reminded of the woman he met in Diagon Alley earlier that morning. The one who slapped him. She had mentioned a missing husband and daughter, and that her husband was a Lord. He had a grave feeling she was about to get bad news.

Two of the underage victims – one of which was a Hogwarts student, who would have been in their final year; the other eight years old – were siblings. Their whole family – both siblings and their parents – had been killed. According to the report, it was thought they were some of the first victims. Likely had no warning before the Death Eaters killed them. A total of four victims had been members of the Wizengamot, and also worked at the Ministry. Four others were also Ministry workers. During the skirmish between the Death Eaters and Aurors, and other fighters, three Aurors from the British Ministry of Magic, and seven from other countries also perished while fighting the Death Eaters. The victims' families and next of kin would be notified personally by DMLE officials before the night was over.

James considered himself lucky that he didn't identify any of the names on the list as someone who he considered a close friend. He knew the Aurors, of course, but all three had been in the department for less than five years. He didn't know them enough to call them 'friend', simply a fellow Auror, but it was still a tough loss.

Between the victims, the Death Eaters who participated in the Riots, and those Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers outed by Severus Snape, the Ministry and Wizengamot had taken a fairly big hit in manpower. It would be interesting to see how many members of the Wizengamot Council weren't in their chairs the following morning – either because they were dead, or in DMLE custody.

Two hours ago, he had been in a meeting with Sirius, Amelia, Rufus, and a few DMLE workers, including Dora's father, Ted Tonks, one of the DMLE Solicitors. They had been going over their strategies for the trials the following day. The meeting had lasted over an hour, and everyone left with a pretty good feeling about the trials.

His reverie was broken as he saw Sirius walking into the room.

"You're still here?" Sirius asked. "James, it is nearly five. We've been here nearly eleven hours! I'm sure Lily and the kids are missing you. Amelia and I are about to leave. I just have to collect my things, and meet her in her office. So hop on up and get your ass home before Lily decides to hex one or both of us, for keeping you from her!"

James nodded, and started cleaning up his desk.

"Just got a letter from that secretary in the Free Use Committee Office," he said, as he organized the parchment containing the report, and other documents, "She confirmed a Thursday meeting at ten-o-clock in the morning."

"Excellent!" Sirius said, "Still wanting to go it alone?"

"Yeah," James said. "I don't want to appear to be so confrontational."

"Even if it does end up that way?" Sirius asked. James nodded. So did Sirius, then he sighed and frowned. "I was down in Holding about half-an-hour ago. Decided to go there after the strategy meeting. One of the rookie Aurors guarding the Death Eaters – he told me about something he overheard one of the Death Eaters talking about to one of his pals about."

"We did put them together in the cells for that reason," James said, "So we could get information we hadn't thought to ask about, when we put most of them under Veritaserum."

"Well, this was from one of those we didn't put under Veritaserum," Sirius said, "One of Amelia's suggested strategies, remember? Anyway, it was Marcus Flint, the youngest of the bastards. The rookie overheard him bragging about catching a girl in her tent. Said she was probably twelve or thirteen. I realized from the status report it was the youngest of the three Hogwarts students. Flint said he raped her! While he was in the process of it, her father came in, and Flint killed him – he just cast a Killing Curse at the man, _while_ he was raping the man's daughter! Then... then he killed her when he was through with her."

James frowned and put his hands together as if in prayer. He glanced down at the status report, which was on the top of a stack of parchment. Sirius was talking about Romilda and her father. This had been the first confirmation of such an incident during the Riots. Raping, as well as murdering. James knew he shouldn't be too surprised. It was the Death Eaters' modus operandi after all. It had happened countless times during the war.

"I wanted to march into that Holding Cell and beat the bastard to death with my own bare hands, James," Sirius said. "But according to Amelia, he's one of our secret weapons for the trial."

James nodded. He remembered Amelia voicing the strategy she was planning using Marcus Flint. Out of all their strategies, this one would likely convince the Wizengamot the most. And now that 'secret weapon' had admitted to raping a teenaged girl and killing her and her father.

"I just want to get home and see Eli and Susan," Sirius said. "Get away from here for now, and see my kids. I know they're okay, but I need to see them. Otherwise I might not stop myself from beating that bastard's head in."

James grimaced. He, too, needed to see his kids. After a long day, and hearing about such tragedy, he needed something good in his life.

"Then let's not waste another moment here," James said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bright and early," Sirius said, "Amelia and I will be here early. We'll be expecting Skeeter in the DMLE office before nine."

James nodded. He finished packing the things he'd take home, then left the office with Sirius.

-  
 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 5:15 PM**

James stepped out of the Floo and entered the sitting room of Potter Manor. He already could smell the aromas of a meal cooking. He headed for the kitchen, wondering whether he would find the elves preparing dinner, or his own wife. He grinned as he arrived and found his wife,standing near the 'island' in the kitchen, looking at a Muggle mixer which was stirring some kind of mixture by hand. She smiled when she saw him enter. She made her way over to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly on the mouth. He kissed her, and they continued for half-a-minute, before she backed away and returned to her work.

"Decided on cooking dinner on your own instead of with help from the elves?" James asked.

"We've compromised," Lily said, grinning, "I'm doing the dessert, and they're doing the dinner portion. We're having roast, which is currently cooking in the oven. I promised to have dessert prepped and ready for the oven by the time the roast is finished so they can continue."

"I see," James said, "Where are the kids?"

"Out back in the pool," Lily said, "I wouldn't go back there if I were you."

"Oh?" James asked, smiling mischievously, "Are they up to something naughty?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Probably not. They _are_ swimming naked however. They've been out there since around noon or so. Either swimming, sunning themselves, or..."

James grinned when Lily paused and blushed. "Or getting up to something naughty."

"Hermione _did_ give me warning that they might be doing so," Lily said. "Frankly, I'm simply trying not to imagine it. I've been avoiding the backyard all afternoon. Rose and Hermione did come in briefly, an hour or so ago, and took some letters to the Owlery. Probably telling their friends about the Riots. Or maybe about their plans for the Experience. That whole 'list' thing, I believe. None of the owls have returned just yet with letters. If they do, I hope they go straight to the pool, instead of giving me the letters."

"You could always ask one of the elves to take the letters to the kids," James said.

Lily shook her head. "I'm not that mean. You should have seen Melina earlier today when she told me the kids had woken up. She was actually blushing."

"Oh?" James asked, "Did she go into Harry's bedroom while he and the girls were –?"

"I don't know," Lily said, "How else would she have known? Harry's bedroom is enchanted to be silenced outside it."

James laughed. "Poor Melina. We never really did talk to the elves about Harry and Rose's... upgrade in their relationship, have we?"

"Nope," Lily said. "Melina is their handmaiden – and has been since they were toddlers - as well as Head Elf. We probably _should_ have told her."

"True," James said. "Well, since the kids have been in the pool area all afternoon, I think you and I should call dibs on it this evening. We can spend some time in the hot tub after dinner."

Lily smiled. "I approve of that idea."

"Excellent," James said, "Do you wish for me to tell anything about my day at work before dinner?"

Lily frowned. "Anything you can tell me and not the kids?"

"Not really," James said, "However, there is something you might want to hear now. Aurors Shacklebolt and Jones brought in Severus Snape this morning."

Lily glanced at James. "Albus allowed that?"

"Not exactly," James said, "He was quite unhappy as I understand. However, we were targeting all the Death Eaters who weren't in Azkaban. So Snape was someone we were tasked to bring in."

"Was... Snape involved in the Riot?" Lily asked.

"No," James said, "He was apparently at Hogwarts all night, and Albus vouched for him."

"Albus would likely vouch for him, even if he saw him murder somebody in cold blood!" Lily growled.

James winced. Lily had not had a fine opinion of Snape since they were thirteen, and the git called her a Mudblood. They had been close friends before that, but Snape hated it when Lily and James started dating, and after he called her _that word_ , Lily had ended their friendship immediately. Since then, she hated Snape almost as much as James and Sirius did. Albus wasn't high on Lily's list of people she liked either. So her statement didn't shock James too much.

"We're _quite_ sure he wasn't involved in the Riots," James said. "He did, however, participate quite well in the Interrogation. He named names of Ministry workers and Wizengamot members, who were Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers. People we didn't know! Several names actually!"

"He did that voluntarily?" Lily asked.

"Minister Fudge allowed us to give Veritaserum to the Death Eaters," James said. "We can't use it during the Wizengamot session, only during Interrogations. We had to figure out how to convince the Wizengamot without using Truth Serum. We have a fairly good strategy however. Anyway, we didn't have to use Veritaserum on Snape. He caved in and talked _because_ he didn't want to be forced to take the Truth Serum."

"He was afraid of what you'd ask him if he took the Potion," Lily scoffed. "Saving his own ass. Caring only for himself. As usual."

"True," James said. "By the way, I might have told him that you and I will speak to him soon... about his behavior toward our kids."

Lily nodded. "As much as I do not want to ever speak to him again, I think this qualifies as a good reason to talk to him after so long."

"Perhaps we could do it on Friday?" James asked. "Sirius, Amelia and I are going to Hogwarts on Friday to speak with Albus about the Tournament. We confirmed it with Ludo Bagman today, and he'll be going with us. You could go with us too."

"I need to speak to Madam Pomfrey about me being personally responsible for giving Harry, Rose and Hermione the Contraceptive Draught," Lily said. "Sounds like a good time to do it."

"Did you mention that to them?" James asked.

"We talked during breakfast about it," Lily said. "I told them about Xenophilius' theory. Didn't tell them mine. Well... mostly not."

"Mostly?" James echoed.

Lily sighed. "I told them that there is a possibility someone could... prank... Madam Pomfrey's stash of Contraceptive and replace some with placebos. That is all I told them. Actually they had a good theory themselves. One which made Xenophilius' theory sound dumb!"

"Oh?" James asked.

He listened as Lily told him about Harry and Rose's theory. His eyes widened when he heard about the possibility of the Committee wanting Harry to see himself as _both_ future husband and wife, and future father and mother material. How they wanted him to test his compatibility, as a girl, with other wizards.

"Well," James said, after his wife finished. "I do have the Committee meeting set for Thursday at ten-o-clock. Their theory sounds... plausible. I'll decide between now and the meeting whether or not I'll bring it up with the Committee."

"Excellent," Lily said. "I can plan the shopping trip with the kids for around that time."

James nodded. "Well, everything else can wait until we can discuss it with the kids during dinner. I am going to change into something more comfortable."

"Alright," Lily said. "I'll just continue working on the dessert."

James smiled and proceeded to leave the kitchen. It felt so good to be home again.

-  
 **Yes, I ended it right there.** **The dinner discussion will take place at the beginning of next chapter.**

 **Yes, I killed off Romilda Vane. I wanted at least one of the victims of the Riots to be someone we are familiar with in canon. However, the style of her death was a last minute thing. It was hard deciding to put that in the story, but there you go.**

 **Next Chapter: Discussion during dinner. Then we'll have a couple scenes before the Wizengamot session takes place. We meet the rest of the adults in the Great Alliance! Also Dumbledore attempts to delay the Wizengamot session. Spoiler alert: he fails. Two chapters until the Wizengamot session.**


	25. The Great Alliance

**Chapter 25  
The Great Alliance  
**

 **Author's Note: Something to note in this chapter. Unlike in canon, Harry did not have a dream about Frank Bryce or Voldemort in my story's universe. He might have a Voldemort dream soon though.**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 6:30 PM**

James was currently sitting at the dining table with Lily, Harry, Rose and Hermione. They were dining on a delicious meal consisting of roast, with carrots and potatoes, and Italian bread with a garlic and butter spread. James was currently discussing everything that had happened at work that day – at least what he was free to talk about. Being an Auror, there was always confidential things he couldn't discuss with his family.

The only things he didn't talk about were most of the information he had received during Interrogations, Marcus Flint's confession that Sirius had mentioned to him, and getting slapped by the grieving witch in Diagon Alley. He also didn't mention too much of the strategy the DMLE had for the trials the following morning.

His audience were listening to every word he said, and waiting to ask questions until he finished. They did have various forms of emotions cross their faces during it all. They were smiling when they heard most of the Death Eaters who participated in the Riots were either killed or captured, and would be standing trial the following morning. Harry, Rose and Hermione were quite gleeful when they heard Snape had been brought in, but disappointed when James said they had let him go, especially since he would still be their Potions Professor. That was another thing James decided not to talk about – that it had been partially his decision to let Snape go, instead of keep him in Holding for a while.

His audience was quite shocked when they heard that Snape had named several names of people who, until now, had successfully been able to hide the fact that they were Death Eaters or Voldemort sympathizers. And many of those people were Ministry workers and/or Wizengamot Council members They were also shocked when he told them how he and Sirius had uncovered the truth behind Rita Skeeter's article in the Daily Prophet, blaming the Bulgarians for the riot.

And then there was the really hard part. James mentioned the status reports. How many victims had died. All three teens looked quite emotional, especially when they heard about the five young victims, three being Hogwarts students.

"Who were they?" Hermione asked, "The Hogwarts students."

"This year they would have been a seventh year Hufflepuff, fifth year Ravenclaw, and third year Gryffindor," James said.

"The Gryffindor?" Rose asked. "Who was it?"

"Her name was Romilda Vane," James said.

Rose frowned. "We knew her. She was dorm-mates with Ginny Weasley. She..."

She looked at Hermione, who sniffled.

"She was one of the girls in the so-called 'Harry Potter fan-club'," Hermione said, "She was like Ginny, she had a huge fancy for you, Harry. She..." Hermione sighed, and cleared her throat. "Remember when I told you about that one girl who wanted me to break up with you, after she heard we started dating. She said a pureblood like her should have the privilege of dating you, and not a Muggleborn like me?"

"That was Romilda?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "That was her. I nearly hexed her when she said that. Now she's dead."

Harry scooted his chair closer to Hermione, and wrapped an arm around her. She buried her head in his shoulder and wept. Rose merely frowned as she looked down at her dinner.

"I never did like her," Rose muttered. "Even so, I would never have wanted something like this to happen to her. She was much too young."

"Her father, Lord Victor Vane of the Neutral Alliance, was also murdered," James said, being careful not to reveal too much, "Probably around the same time as his daughter."

"How many Wizengamot members are either dead or were arrested?" Lily asked.

"Between the dead and captured Death Eaters and sympathizers, and the victims – upwards of maybe a dozen," James said, "Most were on the Dark and Neutral Alliances. Might have been one from the Light Alliance. We'll know tomorrow."

"The emergency session will still go on?" Lily asked. "Even with so many seats empty?"

"Most likely," James said, "There will be some against it, of course. But most will want the Death Eaters to be put on trial immediately, without delay."

Lily nodded. "You said most of the Death Eaters were captured or killed. Did you find the one who cast the Dark Mark?"

Hermione sat up straight in her chair, and wiped the tears from her face with a fabric napkin, when she heard Lily's question. She wanted to know the answer too.

James sighed. "Unfortunately not. We questioned all whom we captured and asked them whether or not they cast the Dark Mark. None of rioters had any idea who sent up the Dark Mark. It wasn't in their plans to do so. Remember, I said they were planning on blaming the Bulgarians."

"Putting up the Dark Mark would have revealed it was them," Lily said, "And none of those whom Snape outed put up the Mark either?"

"We had hoped it would be one of them," James said, "After all, Remus had said the man had called the Rioters 'cowards'. We made sure to question every last one of them about it. Nobody we talked to was responsible for it."

"So they're still out there," Lily said.

"Dad," Harry said, "Didn't... didn't you say Snape had showed you his Dark Mark tattoo?"

"Not by choice, but yes," James said. "He said it was getting darker. He said... Voldemort is gaining strength."

"Right," Harry said; he swallowed, nervously, "What if – what if whoever cast the Dark Mark - what if they're with Voldemort right now?"

James and Lily exchanged glances. Both were shocked at this possibility.

"We haven't considered that," James said, "We've been focused on everything else. I'll Floo Sirius and Amelia after dinner, and discuss it with them. Thank you, son."

Harry nodded; he wasn't smiling. James didn't blame him. If Voldemort was with one of his servants, it did explain _why_ he was slowly beginning to grow stronger. Harry must have come to that conclusion himself.

"Dad?" Rose said, "Earlier you mentioned talking with the Minister. And that his Senior Undersecretary...Um- something? – was there. She said something about us?"

"Dolores Umbridge," James said. "A foul woman. Absolutely despicable excuse for a witch and human being. Unfortunately, I had to tell the Minister – and her, since she was there – that you killed Messrs. Crabbe and Goyle. It was how we convinced them it was Death Eaters, not Bulgarians – they had already heard those rumors. Umbridge wanted to know why you and Harry – we never mentioned you, Hermione – weren't in our custody. We told her it was self-defense."

"Have you considered having us being witnesses for the trials tomorrow?" Harry asked.

James cleared his throat. "We... discussed it. But we weren't sure you'd go along with it."

"We want to be witnesses, Dad," Rose said, "Even if the two we fought are dead – we can help put the others in Azkaban."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement with Rose.

James turned to his wife. "What do you think, Lily?"

Lily frowned. "Discuss it with Sirius and Amelia. If they agree, then I will too. Hell, I'll join them as a witness. I did my part in fighting the Death Eaters."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Dolores Umbridge is one of the Interrogators during the hearing," James said, "She does not have a high opinion of Muggleborn. She might behave toward you in an uncouth manner."

"Let her," Lily scoffed. "I am Lady Potter. She can't offend me."

James glanced at Hermione, who nodded.

"I'll do my part, even if I have to deal with bigots," the brunette witch said.

Harry and Rose gave her a smile of approval, and she blushed pink when she smiled back at them.

"I'll discuss it with Sirius and Amelia and let you know what they say," James said. "Like I said, we had discussed it. We just didn't think you'd want to be witnesses. So I imagine they'll agree. If you are allowed to be witnesses, all of you are to be dressed in formal wear. And you'll be getting up early again. I have to be at the Ministry around eight or so. Two hours before the session begins."

"We'll go with you if we can be witnesses then," Rose said, grinning, "Hermione hasn't ever been to the Ministry before, and we haven't been there in ages either. The last time we were there, was when you and Uncle Sirius showed us your office when you first became Senior Aurors. And that was only because you invited us to your Promotion Ceremony."

James grinned when Harry and Hermione looked just as excited at the prospect of seeing where he worked.

"I would love to have a chance to see the Ministry of Magic!" Hermione gushed.

"Tell you what," James said, "Even if you can't be witnesses, I'll take you with me anyway."

"If we can't be witnesses, I can take you home before the session begins," Lily said, "You're going to have to get up early. Which means an early bedtime again."

Harry, Rose and Hermione agreed, all trying to keep their excitement to an appropriate level at the dinner table. James smiled, always happy to see his children happy.

The discussion moved on to lighter topics as they continued their meal.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th** **, 1994 – 8:00 PM**

When Melina came into the dining room to serve the apple crumble and ice cream Lily had made, she also delivered several letters the owls had brought, which were all reply letters for the teens from their friends. They set the letters aside until they finished their meal.

After dinner, James and Lily told the teens that they called dibs on the swimming area. So Harry, Rose and Hermione said they would find other things to do, such as reading their letters, and possibly writing replies. If Amelia and Sirius allowed the teens and Lily to be witnesses, then the kids would prepare their statements. And then they'd likely do other things. James wasn't sure whether 'other things' meant innocent or naughty things. But the look on Lily's face told him he wasn't meant to know.

Lily was helping the elves with the post-dinner clean up, so James headed toward the Floo in the sitting room. When he arrived, he threw some green Floo Powder into the fire, which turned the same green color, then he stuck his head in.

"Black Manor," James said, clearly, and his vision went dizzy, though he was ready for it.

Thirty seconds later, things stopped spinning. One of the Black Family elves, Kreacher, appeared moments after James' head appeared in the Floo.

"Kreacher welcomes Lord Potter to Black Manor," the house-elf, Kreacher, said, "What can Kreacher do for Lord Potter?"

"I wish to speak to both Sirius and Amelia, Kreacher," James said.

"Kreacher will go to his Master and Mistress," Kreacher said, "Lord Potter must wait here."

"Where else would I go?" James asked, rolling his eyes, after Kreacher vanished.

James only had to wait for about two minutes before Sirius and Amelia stepped into the room.

"Prongs!" Sirius said, "What can we do for you? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really wrong," James said, "Just had dinner with the family and Hermione. We discussed a lot of what was going on. Harry brought up an interesting point we hadn't thought of. And also one other thing Lily and the kids agreed to."

"Alright," Sirius said, as he and Amelia sat down on a nearby sofa, with a view of the Floo. "Let's talk then."

"Well, first of all," James said, "Harry, Rose, Hermione _and_ Lily have agreed to be witnesses during the trial tomorrow."

"Really?" Amelia asked. "All four of them?"

"All four," James said, "If we accept them as witnesses, I'll bring them into the Ministry at eight, and meet with the two of you, so we can figure out what the main points of their statements will be."

"We did bring up the possibility of the kids being witnesses," Sirius said, "Just so they can be further proof that Death Eaters were responsible. Lily being part of it too is a big plus."

"I agree," Amelia said, "Bring them in. Come straight to my office when you arrive. I'll tell Samantha to be ready for you, and let you in to my office upon your arrival. If you get there before Rita Skeeter arrives, we can talk while we wait for her."

"Very well," James said. "I also warned them about the possibility of Dolores Umbridge being an Interrogator during the trial."

Amelia sighed. "I'll do my best to make sure she behaves. But I can already foresee that she'll be a problem."

"What if we let her be a problem?" Sirius suggested. "Get her going early on, and if she overstays her welcome, plead to have her removed as Interrogator. Between you, Rufus and Albus, there will already be three Interrogators, which is usually the norm anyway."

"Well then, we'll just see what tomorrow brings when it comes to her," Amelia said, "And your second topic you had planned, James?"

"I discussed how Severus Snape showed us his Mark, and how it was getting darker," James said, "How he told us Voldemort was likely getting stronger. Well, I also told them we hadn't been able to identify the man who cast the Dark Mark. So Harry pointed out the possibility that the caster of the Dark Mark is currently with Voldemort."

Sirius and Amelia looked at each other, then back to James, their eyes wide.

"That would explain _why_ he's getting stronger," Amelia said, "Whoever cast the Mark... might be nursing him back to health?"

"Bertha Jorkins!" James said, "Whoever cast the Dark Mark might have kidnapped her on Voldemort's orders!"

"We believe Voldemort is still in a Leech-like form, right?" Amelia said, ""There are plenty of Dark Necromantic rituals one could use to gain a body back after becoming a Leech."

"Yeah, I could probably research most of them from books in the Black Family library," Sirius said.

"Well, I'd say we should begin looking into that after we're done with the current mess," Amelia said, "But you two will be part of the Security team at Hogwarts. There aren't too many people in the DMLE or Auror Department I could completely trust with this information."

"What about the Unspeakables?" James suggested.

Amelia nodded, looking thoughtful. "I'll think about it. For now, we'll keep our eyes and ears out for any signs. Any little thing that might be important."

"Agreed," James and Sirius said.

"Well, that is all I needed to say," James said, "Lily and I are going to have a relaxing soak in the hot tub before we head to bed. So the family and I will see you two tomorrow, bright and early."

"Should be a fun day," Sirius said, grinning. "Hopefully by time nightfall comes, the Death Eaters will join the rest of their friends behind bars in Azkaban."

"We can only hope," James said. "See you tomorrow."

Sirius and Amelia said their farewells to him, and he backed out of the Floo. When his sitting room stopped spinning, he stood and made his way to the second level of the Manor. As he was heading toward Harry's bedroom, he heard chatter coming from the Potter Family Library. He headed to the library instead, where he found the three teens seated at a table, with the letters from their friends, as well as more parchment.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" Harry asked, when he saw his father.

"Just finished speaking to your Uncle Sirius and Aunt Amelia," James said, "They've agreed that the three of you and your mother will be witnesses tomorrow during the trial."

Harry, Rose and Hermione smiled softly at this news.

"That is good news," Rose said.

"So you need to go to bed pretty early," James said, "We'll be heading to the Ministry via Floo shortly before eight-o-clock tomorrow morning. So be ready to get up before seven if you want breakfast before we leave. Can I assume the three of you will be sharing one bedroom again?"

Rose blushed lightly. "Yes, Daddy. We'll set Alarm Charms on the pillow for six-o-clock, so Melina doesn't have to come see if we're awake."

James grinned. "Yes, I heard about that. Alright. Well, your mother and I will be spending some time in the hot tub, before we head to bed. So I'll just wish you all a good night right now."

"Night, Daddy," Rose said.

Harry and Hermione bid him a good evening, and he smiled and left the library. He headed downstairs where he found his wife waiting in the kitchen, near the back door of the Manor, with a pair of bathrobes.

"Good news," James said, "You and the kids will officially be witnesses tomorrow. We'll be leaving shortly before eight."

"Well, alright then," Lily said, "How about we spend an hour in the hot tub. Then you can _tuck me in_ to bed afterward."

"I would very much love that," James said.

Lily grinned and headed out toward the swimming pool area. James followed her, thinking for at least the thousandth time that he was a _very_ lucky man.

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 27** **th** **, 1994 – 7:45 AM**

The Potter Family, like the rest of magical Great Britain, awoke to a new edition of the Daily Prophet, this time with a front page article written by Barnabus Cuffe. The article had an actual moving picture of the Dark Mark over the Campgrounds that somebody must have taken and sent into the Daily Prophet.

The article was an amazing piece, describing the Riots with complete honesty, and the fact that it was Death Eaters – not Bulgarians – who were to blame. The article stated that all Death Eaters behind the Riots had either perished or were captured in an amazing sweep only hours after the Riots, and would be put on trial that very morning. All the Death Eaters involved had been named in the article, even those who were now dead. The article finished with an apology toward the Bulgarians, retracting the previous day's article and promising false accusations of serious crimes would _never_ happen again.

Below the article was a front page obituary of all the victims – at least those that were innocent - lost in the Riots. Young and old, Lords and common folk, pureblood, half-blood, Muggleborn, and even the names of the three Muggle victims – all were listed together on the front page without bias.

It would be considered one of the finest pieces the Daily Prophet had written. No better article had been seen since the day after that fateful Halloween so long ago.

James had been the first of his family and Hermione to use the Floo to get to the Ministry of Magic's Atrium that morning. So he waited as they arrived, then led them toward the security desk. Eric, one of the security guards there, checked their wands and deemed them passable. Then James led them toward the lifts.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, they stepped into the front office of the DMLE. Amelia's secretary, Samantha, smiled when she saw them.

"Director Black and her husband are waiting for you in her office," she said, "I'll lead you in."

Amelia and Sirius greeted them when they walked into her office. Soon they were all seated on the nearest side of Amelia's desk. Sirius was seated beside his wife.

"Thank you, Samantha," Amelia said, "I am expecting Rita Skeeter in a half-hour or so. Please tell me when she arrives."

"Yes, ma'am," Samantha said.

"Thank you, you're excused," Amelia said.

Samantha bowed lightly, and left the office.

"First of all, Lily, Harry, Rose and Miss Granger – I assume I can call you Hermione?" Amelia asked; Hermione nodded. "Thank you for agreeing to be witnesses. It will really help us. We planned out our strategy for the trials yesterday, and included you three –" she nodded to the three teens, "- into the strategy in case you accepted to be witnesses. Lily, you volunteering as well is an added bonus. So let us discuss witness statements. We can't prepare for everything. After all, Auror Scrimgeour, Dolores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore will all be Interrogators, same as I will. I cannot even begin to predict what questions they'll ask. So just try to answer as best you can. And try to be polite. I understand it may be difficult when Madam Umbridge questions you, but I'll try to handle her if her questions go overboard."

Lily and the three teens nodded, accepting this.

"My advice," Amelia continued, "Is to try to guide the questions that will be asked, using your witness statements. Give the Wizengamot – especially the Interrogators - enough information, and they won't have to ask too many questions. Now, Harry, Rose, Hermione, I know James has already told you. But let me reinforce what he said. The three of you are in no trouble for what you did during the Riots. You had every right to defend yourselves, and everyone should go into fights believing they may have to kill their opponent.

"The Interrogators may question why you chose to use such spells. Simply try to explain the best you can. Madam Umbridge, unfortunately, will try to make you look like the bad guys during her questioning. She may accuse you, plain and simple, of being murderers. I will do my part to explain that what you did was self-defense, and that you were protecting not only yourselves and each other, but two other girls who were in danger.

"My main advice, is to simply try to remain calm during your witness statements. We have a really good strategy, and it would work out with or without your statements. You being there will only help our strategy. So do not worry about harming the chances of sending the Death Eaters to Azkaban. If we fail, believe me – it won't be your statements that are the reason for it."

"What do you think your chances are?" Harry asked. "Do you believe it is a sure thing that they'll be going to Azkaban?"

"Nothing is ever a sure thing, Harry," Sirius said. "But let me tell you something about the Wizengamot Council. Nine times out of ten, almost everyone sitting in those seats already know how they're going to vote during a criminal trial. As soon as they realize what the trial is about, before Albus even begins the session, a good majority of the council already knows how they'll vote."

"That isn't right," Hermione said, "Their decision should rest on the evidence and statements given."

"Yes, it should," James agreed. "But most of the time, it doesn't."

"You asked, Harry, what we think the chances are?" Amelia asked. "I believe there is a very good chance they'll be in Azkaban by the end of the day. I have several reasons for believing this. The most obvious... well, you'll probably figure it out before the trials even begin."

James smirked. He knew exactly what Amelia was talking about. And he definitely agreed with her.

Over the next several minutes, they discussed the ins and outs of what would be happening. Amelia and Sirius instructed the teens on where they would be sitting, and when and how they would be introduced, and so on and so forth. Then Amelia, Sirius and James answered any questions they had. Soon, it was nearing the time that Amelia and Sirius were expecting Rita Skeeter, and James didn't want the blonde hag to be anywhere near his family. So he advised that they needed to finish up.

"We still have time for a tour of my office and our Departments before we need to be on the tenth level," James said. "So how about we do that now?"

The teens agreed easily. They thanked Amelia and Sirius for their help and advice, then James led his family and Hermione out of the office after they said temporary farewells. Over the next half-hour, he gave them all a tour of the MLE and Auror Departments. The teens wanted to see the Interrogation Rooms and Holding Cells, but James said that would have to wait for another day, since the Death Eaters were down there at the moment. Even then, the teens and Lily all enjoyed the tour very much.

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 27** **th** **, 1994 – 9:15 AM**

James was now standing beside a door with his family and Hermione. The door led into a very large room where the Wizengamot Council met with their own personal Alliances before each Wizengamot session.

"Lily, when you reach the Courtroom," James said, "show the security at the door the parchment I gave you. That will inform them that you are all witnesses. They'll let you inside early so you can sit in the witness chairs."

"Will Rita Skeeter be seated near us?" Lily asked.

"No," James said, "She will be seated with the rest of the media. Amelia will call her as a surprise witness, which is perfectly legal to do. 'Surprise', meaning she will not be seated in the official witness chairs."

"Alright," Lily said, "James, please give the rest of the Great Alliance my apologies for not being present during the meeting I'm sure you will be having."

Even though Lily didn't have a seat on the Council, as a Lady, she had permission to join her Lord and husband inside.

"I will," James said, "I'm sure they'll understand."

Lily smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Then she led the teens down the corridor. James smiled as he watched them for a moment, then opened the door and stepped into the room.

The room was filled with several tables as if it was a sort of cafeteria. Each table had enchantments around them to prevent eavesdropping from other Council members at neighboring tables. Seated at these tables were members of the Wizengamot Council. Most were sitting with their closest personal Alliances. Though it was plainly obvious to James that the room wasn't as full as it normally would be. James wasn't the last Council member to arrive, but he knew that there were several who would not be in their seats today.

James found his friends in the Great Alliance seated at a large table on the far side of the room. He made his way over to the table, and found an empty chair next to Sirius. Seated around the table were Sirius, Amelia, Xenophilius Lovegood, Augusta Longbottom, Castor Greengrass, Adam Abbot, Michael McMillan, Thomas Boot, Ted and Andromeda Tonks and Pacha Patil. The houses of Tonks, Lovegood and Patil were Minor, and therefore not members of the Wizengamot. However, they were welcome members of the Great Alliance and as such, were welcome at the table.

"It would appear as if I am the last member of the Alliance to arrive," James said, grinning. "My wife apologies for not joining us."

"I already explained that she would be a witness, along with your own two kids, and Miss Granger," Amelia said.

"Good," James said, "So what have I missed?"

"Sirius, Amelia and Xenophilius were just giving us a run-through of their experiences during the Riots," Lord Castor Greengrass said. "We, of course, knew much of the information thanks to the letters we received from you, as well as your children. But to hear it, first hand, is something else!"

The others around the table murmured in agreement with the only Neutral Lord in their Alliance.

"Well, as for my part of the story," James said, "I'm sure you'll hear most of it from Lily during her witness statement. My children will also tell their part. I suppose the only part I could include is that I did my fine deed of that evening, by hitting Lucius Malfoy on the leg with a Bone-Breaking Curse. Didn't know it was him at the time. But because he was injured, he didn't have a chance to meet with Minister Fudge before we did, so he could fill the man's pockets with another bag of gold, and the man's head with alibis that would be all lies.

"Because of this, we were able to get to Cornelius first and convince him of who was responsible for the Riots. We arrested most of the culprits – those who weren't dead anyway – and Cornelius set up this Wizengamot session. All of it happened because I hit Malfoy with a Bone-Breaker."

Sirius coughed. "Braggart!"

"Jealous," James shot back.

"Behave, boys," Amelia said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it sounds as if you had a very busy day yesterday," Augusta Longbottom said.

"Did we ever!" James said. "I was quite happy to get home with my family after such a long day. Anyway, there is something I wanted to discuss with all of you, and I hope you don't mind me intercepting any discussion you may have been having before I arrived."

"James, you are the leader of this band," Adam Abbot said, "Feel free to intercept."

"Thank you," James said. "On Monday, while at the Campgrounds, I was summoned by Lord Derrick Davis for a meeting with him. Castor, I believe you are good friends with the man."

"Yes, I am, James," Castor said, "And I believe I know what you're going to be speaking of. He discussed it with me this past weekend. Without my approval, he might not have approached you."

"Sirius went along as my advisor," James said, "And we met with Lord Davis. He has requested a place in the Great Alliance. I told him from the start that I would not accept his application without the approval of the members of this Alliance."

"I was under the impression he was Neutral with Dark tendencies," Lord Boot said; Lord MacMillan and Lord Abbot both nodded in agreement.

"So was I," Sirius said. "Until he told me how wrong I was. He is pretty much completely Neutral. One example he gave us. While he has some misgivings toward Muggleborn, he does not hate that they are part of our society. He believes they will help us lean away from the threat of extinction. However, he does not support the changes most Muggleborn want to make on our society. Changes which may improve our society and help its growth. He believes the Free Use Experience and the changes it has brought to our society is enough to keep our growth positive. He also admitted that if he had to choose, he would stop Death Eaters and their ilk at all costs, if it meant protecting Muggleborn from them."

"It is the Free Use Experience which was his main reason behind wanting to join our Alliance," James said. "I know that may seem like an odd reason. But he's doing it for his daughter. He wants the Children of the Great Alliance to help protect her from the... less than trustworthy boys at Hogwarts. He did speak of plans for a possible Betrothal between his daughter, and an Heir in the Alliance, but that was just one of his dreams, I suppose you could say."

"Castor, as you are friends with Lord Davis, you opinion is very important here," Augusta said, "What do you think about this?"

"Lord Davis is a good man and he'd be a great addition to this Alliance," Castor said. "He has his own friends and Allies, most of whom are in the Neutral Alliance. If we bring him into our Alliance, not only will we get a second Neutral vote, we might get more from his own Allies. The only sacrifice we'd have to make is that we listen to some of his own goals, and discuss them with him. From time to time, we might even agree with some of his goals and items he wants to bring up during Council sessions. My two daughters are good friends with his daughter, and I believe she will be quite welcome amongst the Children of the Great Alliance. I do not believe her addition would be any cause for sacrifice at all from our own children."

"Any voices of opposition?" James asked.

"The only thing I do not like about Lord Davis," Pacha Patil said, "Is his view on Muggleborn. They can bring a real change in our society. A good one. We've seen that already from Ted over here, as well as Lady Potter."

"He's simply too cemented into the old ways, Pacha," Castor said, "Which is why everyone confuses him with being Neutral with Dark tendencies."

"In addition to that snake on his crest," Sirius muttered.

"There is that too," Castor agreed with a grin.

"The general opinion of Lord Davis leaning toward the Dark might harm us more than help," Lord MacMillan said. "Even I am having trouble seeing him as simply Neutral."

"Maybe we can use that," Andromeda Tonks said, "After all, when you, Sirius, brought our House from the Dark to the Light, everyone underestimated you. We were able to surprise a lot of people. Lord Davis' addition may also play into that area."

"Yes, and wasn't that fun," Sirius said, grinning. "I agree with you, cousin."

"Xenophilius?" James asked, "You've been quiet. What say you?"

"It gives us one more sure vote," Xenophilius said, "Makes our Alliance stronger. I support it for that reason most of all."

"Agreed," Amelia said, "We definitely do need more sure votes from the Neutral Alliance. Too long has that Alliance been the thin line between victory and defeat for our Alliance in the Wizengamot."

"Yes," James said, "Until we can successfully bring Houses Lovegood, Patil and Tonks into the official Council, we need more votes coming our way."

"And when they do join," Castor said, "We'll be that much stronger."

There were several murmurs of agreement, as well as a few grins.

"Let's take a vote then," James said, "Shall we welcome House Davis into the Great Alliance? Show of hands for 'yes'."

James was quite surprised when every hand went up. "Unanimous decision. Been a while since we had one of those. Thank you all. I would give him the good news right now, but we don't need the rest of the Council seeing me talking to him. It would ruin the surprise."

"Plus, I doubt we need his sure vote today," Sirius said. "He does not like the Death Eaters. In fact, Malfoy and Nott going away would solve a few problems for him, I'd expect. So we can welcome him in at a later date."

"As long as it is before the Winter Solstice Session," James said, "Which it will be."

"I'm sure it would do the old dog some good if you delayed our answer a few days," Castor said, grinning. "Keeps him in check."

James grinned and nodded. Over the next twenty minutes or so, the Great Alliance continued discussing various topics, including the Riots, and what they could expect during the trials.

Then, James caught sight of a new group coming into the room. Minister Cornelius Fudge was walking toward the front of the room, with Albus Dumbledore, Dolores Umbridge and Rufus Scrimgeour following him. James noted that Albus looked rather unhappy.

Cornelius stood in sight of everyone and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for being here for this emergency session of the Wizengamot Council," Cornelius said. "We have a lot to get through today, so I won't delay it with too much chatter from me. But I hope a little will be alright. During the very early morning yesterday, a group of thugs caused chaos and destruction at the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds. Several people were murdered by these criminals. These victims were upstanding members of our society, and I believe there were even some who were members of this very Council and should be seated here today with all of us, if not for these thugs! Only a few hours later, the fine gentlemen and ladies in the MLE and Auror Departments identified and captured these criminals. Which is why were are here today. We are putting them all on trial!"

There were several murmurs, and some applause from around the room. Cornelius cleared his throat to get their attention again.

"So without further ado," he said, "Please head into the Chambers and make way to your seats. Director Black, Lord Black, Lord Potter, may we speak to you three before you head on inside?"

James, Sirius and Amelia nodded and remained behind, while most of the Council members headed on in to the Chambers. Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Pacha Patil and Xenophilius Lovegood left back through the other door and into the corridor. They'd be seated in the public seating, aside from Xenophilius who would join the media. James, Sirius and Amelia then stood and walked over to Cornelius, Albus, Dolores and Rufus.

"Director Black, Lord Black, Lord Potter," Cornelius said, "Perhaps you could help the Chief Warlock and I with a debate we just had that we just can't seem to end."

"We'd be delighted to, Minister," James said.

"The Chief Warlock believes we should delay this Wizengamot session," Cornelius said.

"Under what terms?" Amelia asked.

"Did you not see for yourself?" Albus asked, "There are a good portion of Wizengamot members who are not present today."

"As far as I know, the Wizengamot Administration sent letters out to every member of the Wizengamot," Amelia said. "We were all informed we were to be here."

"Forgive me," Albus said, "but I've heard rumors that some of those currently in DMLE Holding Cells are members of the Wizengamot whom are missing today."

"Some of the Wizengamot Council are dead, Albus," Sirius said, "Four members of the Wizengamot were _victims_ of the Riots!"

Albus frowned. "That is most unfortunate. However, my point still stands. Some of the Council are currently in Holding, are they not?"

"Is that what this is about?" Amelia asked, then laughed, "As far as I am aware, the majority of those in Holding Cells right now have all been confirmed to be either Death Eaters or sympathizers of... You-Know-Who. A terrorist, Albus – ergo, these people, too, are terrorists. Many of them we didn't know about until just yesterday! Albus, do you really want someone like _that_ representing the Wizengamot?"

Albus sighed. "Perhaps not, but shouldn't we give them time to present proper and legal Proxies for their seats?"

"They are law-breakers, Albus," Amelia said. "They do not abide by the laws and rules of our society, why should we allow such law-breakers to have such privileges?"

"Then I must suggest, as Chief Warlock, that we delay for a few hours," Albus said, "while we come up with an even number from all three represented Alliances to take part in the session."

James did his best to refrain from rolling his eyes. It appeared Albus was quite afraid there would be uneven advantages in the Alliances today.

"Albus, I am surprised at you!" James exclaimed, with a laugh.

"How so, Lord Potter?" Albus asked, staring at James with slightly-narrowed eyebrows.

"This is a criminal trial we are about to have, sir," James said, "I thought you, as Chief Warlock, were well aware that criminal trials as serious as this are to be in front of the entire Wizengamot?"

"Of course I'm aware," Albus replied, forcefully, "However, the entire Wizengamot is not present, is it, Lord Potter?"

"Albus, enough!" Cornelius said, "You already know why there are missing members. That was explained to you moments ago, quite plainly. Some are dead! And some of them are being put up on trial! If they are truly innocent, then they will be able to reclaim their seats! We will go ahead with the trials with the available Council that is here at this moment, just like the letters sent to the Council members said! We're already taking up precious time! Let us go in!"

James saw the utter disbelief in the Chief Warlock's eyes. Obviously he thought the Minister would go along with his ideas and suggestions. If so, he was very, very wrong. James had to resist the urge to laugh. The man, so used to getting his own way, was having to endure a far different result at the moment.

"Very well," Albus said, "I hope we do not come to regret the decisions made here."

James worked very hard to refrain from snorting. He was quite sure that they would definitely not come to regret any of this.

"You may go in and take your seats now," Cornelius said. "Director Black, I trust you still plan on being an Interrogator?"

"Yes, sir," Amelia said. "In fact, I was hoping – if it is no trouble - to be the Chief Prosecutor."

Albus opened his mouth – James wondered if he was going to deny her request? - however it was Cornelius who spoke first.

"Of course, you may, Director Black!" Cornelius said. "You are the reason we are here today, are you not? You may join us instead of sitting in the House Bones seat, if you wish. Your vote will still count, of course."

"Thank you, Minister," Amelia said.

"Were you about to say something, Albus?" Cornelius asked.

Albus sighed. "I was merely going to accept her request as well. But obviously, you got there first."

James held back a snort. He knew Albus was likely lying. He and Sirius made their way into the Council room, ignoring the glare on Umbridge's face. James wondered if she agreed with Albus' view on whether or not to delay the trials. If so, he also wondered whether or not this was the first time she ever agreed with Albus Dumbledore.

He decided not to waste any more thoughts on Dolores Umbridge. He needed to focus. One of the most important trials of his career was about to begin!

* * *

 **I realized too late, I am not using Dora as another witness for the trial. In the end, I simply decided not to do so. Lily and the three teens will be enough.**

 **Next Chapter: The trial of the century, as Death Eaters take center stage, and we discover just what strategies Amelia and the DMLE have up their sleeve! A rather mean cliffhanger, as the trial spans two chapters.**


	26. Trial Of The Century, Part 1

**Chapter 26  
Trial Of The Century, Part 1  
**

 **Author's Note: A review for the previous chapter was pointed out to me, about James mentioning meeting Lord Davis on Tuesday. That was wrong and it was Monday. It has since been fixed.**

 **This chapter begins shortly before the previous chapter finished.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 27** **th** **, 1994 – 9:45 AM**

Harry Potter was currently seated in one of the witness chairs in Courtroom Ten - one of the larger Courtrooms in the Ministry of Magic - where he had been for the last half-hour or so. It had been the first time he had ever been in one of the courtrooms, and in his opinion, the room looked quite menacing. He was seated in between Hermione and Rose, and his mother, Lily, was seated next to her daughter.

Over the past ten minutes or so, several witches and wizards filed into the room and sat down in several rows of chairs meant for the public. Media representatives also sat down in their respective seating – cameras, quills and parchment at the ready. Harry noted a few of those seated did double-takes when they looked at him and Rose. Luckily, none of the media had flashed their cameras in his direction. Likely because his mother was seated near him.

Hermione squeezed his hand, which he had been holding, and he looked at her.

"You nervous at all?" she asked.

"Maybe a little," Harry said, shrugging. "I mean – we're going to have to tell everyone what we did to those two Death Eaters."

"True," Hermione said, "But at least we realized that late last night, and wrote to our friends about it. Just so they would know before we had to talk about it here today."

"I thought that would make me feel better, you know," Harry said. "I don't know if it does or not."

Rose squeezed his other hand. "Maybe you'll feel better after discussing it here today. Especially if it helps Aunt Amelia send the Death Eaters to Azkaban. Merlin knows it will help me."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Harry said.

He squeezed the girls' hands, and they both smiled at him.

"You'll all do just fine," Lily said. "Remember, I am here, and so is Amelia if any of the Interrogators decide to go overboard. Just remember your statements, answer any questions politely and honestly, and everything will go smoothly."

"Yes, Mum," Harry said, "Thanks."

The doors to the right of Harry opened, and he looked over his shoulder as the wizards and witches of the Wizengamot Council began filing into the room and making their way to their respective seats on the high benches. Harry smiled when he recognized several members of the Great Alliance. He had known these people most of his life. He looked for his father, Sirius and Amelia, and frowned when he saw none of them following the others inside.

"Where are Dad, Sirius and Amelia?" Rose asked; she had noticed their absence too.

"Probably speaking to Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore," Lily guessed. "They should be coming soon."

She was right, of course. Nearly a minute later, James and Sirius made their way into the room, then Amelia entered, followed by the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, as well as James' boss, Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour and a woman that Harry considered to be one of the ugliest people he'd ever seen.

"Let me guess," Harry muttered. "That woman is Dolores Umbridge."

"That would be her," Lily said.

When everyone in the Council was finally seated, a sudden realization came to Harry. So, too, did it come to Hermione.

"Wow," Hermione said, "Look how many seats are empty in two of the sections."

"That would be the Dark and Neutral sections, Hermione," Lily said. "A few of the Death Eaters who were part of the Riots, and those arrested yesterday, were members of the Council. As were four of the dead victims."

"The Light Alliance outnumbers them greatly right now," Harry said.

Rose gasped. "This is what Amelia was talking about! This is one of the reasons she believes she'll win the trials today. The advantage in numbers!"

"Correct, Rosie," Lily said. "It should get very interesting to see if Amelia will be correct."

Harry nodded in agreement with his mother. The Light Alliance already had one big advantage. Would it help in the end with sending the Death Eaters to Azkaban?

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 27** **th** **, 1994 – 9:55 AM**

James and Sirius made their way up to the seats in the Light Alliance, near the rest of the Light members of the Great Alliance. Except for Amelia, of course, who was sitting with Minister Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeour and Dolores Umbridge. It was this group who would be in charge of the trials.

"Is everything alright?" Augusta Longbottom asked the two late arrivals.

"Everything is fine," James said, as he took his seat next to her, while Sirius sat on his other side, "Albus tried to, unsuccessfully, delay the session."

"Why would he do a silly thing like that?" Augusta asked.

"He does not like that there are a number of empty seats today," James said.

"Ah, I see," Augusta said, nodding, "I take it he does not like the clear disadvantage the Dark and Neutral-Dark Alliances have today?"

"Regent Lady Longbottom!" Sirius said, "What a horrible thing to accuse the 'Leader of the Light' of!"

"I do apologize," Augusta said, though the smile on her face revealed she was not sincere, "You are, of course, correct, Lord Black."

James chuckled. "Been a while since we really just talked, hasn't it, Augusta. How have you been? Have you visited Frank and Alice lately? Lily and I haven't gone to visit them in a while."

"I see them at least once a week," Augusta said, "They're still the same as they have been since a couple days after that dreaded Halloween evening. Still insane due to the Cruciatus Curse."

"Am I silly to think there would be at least some improvement over the last thirteen years?" James asked.

"If you are, then I am too," Augusta said, smiling weakly.

James nodded. "Where is Neville today?"

"At the Lovegoods with Pandora and little Luna," Augusta said, "I think he's sweet on her. If Betrothal Contracts were legal for those under seventeen, I might have thoughts of discussing one with Xenophilius."

"Yes, I noticed they were very close at the Campgrounds," James said, "A fine match, those two."

"I do agree," Augusta said. "I assume your twins are taking part in the Experience?"

"Oh, yes," James said, nodding. "They're... looking forward to it, I suppose you could say? And Neville?"

Augusta sighed. "While it is his decision, he and I did argue and debate about him taking part in it. At first, I simply didn't think he was ready for it. Mature enough, I suppose you could say."

"Who is, at fourteen years old?" Sirius asked. "We certainly weren't, were we James?"

"It is definitely a topic I've discussed many times in the past," Augusta said. "I've been trying to get onto the Free Use Committee for so long, and they keep denying my application."

"I am actually meeting them tomorrow morning for reasons," James said, "Perhaps I could ask why they are denying you? You'd be a fine addition, after all."

"Oh, that would be very kind of you," Augusta said, patting James' knee. "Thank you, dear lad."

"What are friends and Allies for, if we don't assist each other once in a while?" James asked.

Augusta merely smiled and nodded. At that moment, Minister Cornelius Fudge stood and everyone in the room went silent and turned their attention to him.

"Welcome, everyone, to today's emergency session of the Wizengamot," Cornelius began, "If you have read today's front page article in the Daily Prophet, then I am sure you will know what I am about to tell you. Yesterday, in the very early hours of the morning, at the Quidditch World Cup campground, a group of thugs terrorized the campgrounds starting Riots, setting tents on fire and causing all sorts of chaos. Unfortunately, many witches and wizards – not just members of our own society, but from around the world as well – lost their lives in the chaos. They were murdered by these thugs.

"Yesterday, our good and brave Aurors rounded up these criminals – every last one of them – and brought them into custody. Today, we will see them brought to justice. Witches and wizards in the public seating, members of the media, you are here as a privilege to watch these thugs be brought to justice. We can easily remove you if you cause trouble. This could have easily been a closed trial. Without further ado, Chief Warlock Dumbledore, bring up the accused!"

Albus pointed his wand toward the empty floor between the Wizengamot and the public and media seats. Several gasps were heard from the audience as the floor opened up. Within a minute, a very large iron-wrought cage appeared. The eight accused were inside this cage, sitting bound in chairs, with magic-blocking shackles attached to their wrists. Each of the accused were separated from each other by iron-wrought walls with holes large enough to see outside of them. The insides of the cages had iron spikes pointed toward the accused, just in case they managed to free themselves of the chair and tried to get out of the cage.

Interestingly enough, these cages had not been seen in a Courtroom since the days of the old Death Eater trials thirteen years ago.

"Seal the doors to the Courtroom!" Cornelius ordered.

Sparkles of enchantments shone across the doors, followed by chains that wove across the doors to resemble a spider web.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore, you may begin," Cornelius said, sitting back down in his chair.

"So begins the Criminal Trial on this, the twenty-seventh day of August in the year nineteen ninety-four," Albus said, "The Accused are identified as: Thomas Avery, Senior, Thomas Avery, Junior, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Marcus Flint, Lucius Malfoy, Patroclus Nott, and Stefan Selwyn."

Murmurs were head in the audience seating. James could guess what that was about. Thomas Avery, Senior, Lucius Malfoy, Patroclus Nott and Stefan Selwyn were Lords, and members of the Wizengamot. Normally they would be in their chairs in the Dark Alliance section. Now they were in a cage in the center of the room.

"Representatives for the Wizengamot," Albus continued, "Chief Prosecutor: Amelia Susan Black-Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Secondary Interrogators: Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department, and Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Court Scribe..."

As Albus continued rambling off names, James looked at the accused. Every one of them had their head lowered at the moment, and were not looking at anybody. They were merely looking at their laps. A pitiful look for a bunch of cowards who chose to attack, rape and kill several people at the Campgrounds a little over thirty hours ago. After Albus was finished, Amelia stood and spoke up.

"Witnesses for the Prosecution," she said, "Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter, Harry James Potter, Rose Lily Potter, and Hermione Jean Granger."

As Rita Skeeter was a Special Witness, she would not be named on the list. At the mention of the Twins-Who-Lived, more murmurs were head, and heads turned to the witness chairs so they could see a glimpse of the Potter Twins.

"Chief Prosecutor," Albus said, "You may begin."

Amelia walked down to the floor and stood between the Wizengamot and the iron cages.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, media representatives, and fine people of Great Britain," Amelia began, "I repeat what Minister Fudge said earlier. You've all likely read the article in the Daily Prophet concerning the Riots. It was a fine article. Very descriptive. But to those of us who were witnesses of the Riots in the early hours of yesterday morning, we're the ones who can paint a clear picture the article could not.

"I, myself, was not only a witness. I took part in attempting to fight off the Rioters, in hopes to stop them, and save hundreds of innocent lives. I am disheartened to say that by the time the Riots were over, much destruction had been wrought, and over thirty lives had been lost – witches and wizards of all ages, and also three Muggles who owned the Campgrounds.

"In the many hours since the Riots, my fellow members of the DMLE, as well as Aurors, and myself included, did our part to capture the culprits behind this heinous attack, and also attempt to discover _why_ this happened. It actually all began, a couple days before the Riots even started.

"You see... the Riots were not spontaneous. They were not the result of drunk foolishness and bad choices. Nay. Ladies and gentlemen, the Riots were premeditated! Planned out in days in advance! Yesterday morning's front page article in the Daily Prophet painted a very different picture than the front page article seen today. Yesterday's article blamed Bulgarian fans for the Riots. Told tales of them being angry for their team losing the Quidditch World Cup to the Irish. Even this article had been planned days in advance. I call my first witness to the floor. Special Witness, Rita Skeeter, Journalist for the Daily Prophet."

James searched for Miss Skeeter, and found her seated with the media. She was sitting next to Barnabus Cuffe. Cuffe nudged her shoulder, and she stood up, then walked toward Amelia, making a wide berth around the cages. James noticed that, in one of the cages, Patroclus Nott looked up for the first time and stared at Rita with hate in his eyes.

"I know, they are a frightening bunch, Miss Skeeter," Amelia said, in a soothing tone, "But they cannot harm you. Alright, Miss Skeeter. You were the journalist behind yesterday's article accusing the Bulgarians, were you not?"

"I was," Rita said.

"In an interview with two Aurors yesterday," Amelia said, "You said the article was not your idea in the first place. Could you elaborate?"

"Three days ago, I received a letter," Rita began, "I assumed it was from an endearing fan. I was quite wrong. It was a letter from a man who wished to meet with me, to give me a tip for a new article."

"Is that man in this Courtroom?" Amelia asked, "If so, can you please point him out for the Wizengamot to see?"

Rita raised a shaky hand and pointed it to Patroclus Nott. Nott snarled from his chair.

"Foul hag!" Nott growled, "I told you what would happen if you talked -"

Amelia pointed her wand at Nott and silenced him. James glanced at Albus and the others in the front row, but none of them said anything. Albus was frowning, however. Rufus looked amused, while Fudge and Umbridge were merely staring in silence.

James listened as Rita courageously told the same story she had told him and Sirius: how she had met with Patroclus Nott in one of the bars in Whimsic Alley. How Nott had given her the idea for the article she had written, and paid her two-hundred Galleons in advance, with a promised five-hundred to follow once the article was published. How she had written two articles – mostly the same, but one accusing Bulgarian fans, and the other, the Irish – the winning article would depend on who lost the Quidditch match.

"I promised more information to come, and that was that," Rita said. "I had done what I had been asked to do. I feared for my life, and had no choice to do what Nott asked. Otherwise, I would have never done it. I apologize to my readers and the people of Great Britain, and also Bulgaria, for what I did."

"Thank you, Miss Skeeter," Amelia said, "Are there any questions from the Secondary Interrogators?"

"Miss Skeeter," Rufus said, "Why did you not report this to the proper authorities?"

"I know now that it was a mistake not to do so," Rita said, "However, at the time, Nott threatened to hurt me, even kill me if I talked."

"Patroclus Nott's earlier statement backs this up," Amelia said. "We will not placing charges on Miss Skeeter. She was not at fault, merely another victim in the schemes of the Accused. Any more questions?" When neither Albus, Cornelius or Umbridge indicated they had questions, Amelia continued. "Thank you, Miss Skeeter. You may sit back down."

Taking another wide berth, Rita walked back to her chair.

"Patroclus Nott," Amelia said, pointing to the man in question, "He met with Miss Skeeter three days ago. Two days before the Riot happened. Conclusive evidence that this was premeditated planning. The eight Accused, and their seven accomplices – all of whom perished either during the Riots, or while Aurors were attempting to bring the suspects into custody. Fifteen in total. They planned this attack with precise strategy.

"Early yesterday morning, the Riot began with an attack at the Irish grouping of tents. This was a planned attack in order to create their alibi. An alibi in which they wanted the Bulgarians to blame for the Riots. Of course the Bulgarians would, in their anger, blame the Irish in revenge for their team losing. Is that so hard to believe? Everyone inside this Courtroom, ask yourselves right now: when you read Miss Skeeter's article, how many of you immediately believed it? How many of you accused the Bulgarians of being the perpetrators behind the Riots? This is exactly what the Accused and their accomplices wanted. Madam Umbridge?"

"Yes, Director Black?" Umbridge replied, with her sweet, simmering tone.

"Yesterday morning, when I informed you and Minister Fudge, of the real suspects to blame for the Riots," Amelia said, "I believe you in turn blamed the Bulgarians?"

James smirked when he noticed Umbridge glare at Amelia.

"Yes, I did, Director Black," she said, "I had read Miss Skeeter's article and believed what I had read..."

"And you decided to report it to Minister Fudge?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, of course," Umbridge said, "I don't see why this is important."

"It is important, because this is exactly what the Accused wanted you to do," Amelia said, "Or somebody close to the Minister, of course. So when one of the Accused met with Minister Fudge -"

She glanced toward Lucius Malfoy, quickly, before looking at the others in the cage.

"- they could have a solid alibi, and the ear of the most powerful man in our society," she continued. "Unfortunately for them, they did not count for two important factors in their plans. One, the proper officials spoke to Minister Fudge first to bring him the true information, and not some false alibis and lies.

"And second, they believed that their attack would be so surprising, so coordinated, and so menacing, that nobody would want to fight back. They did not account for the many fine Aurors and DMLE representatives who volunteered their time as security at the Campgrounds. The Accused and their accomplices planned on a massacre, ladies and gentlemen. How else would their alibi work? In order for it to work, they couldn't leave any witnesses."

James looked around as many members of the Wizengamot, and others in the room, looked absolutely shocked and disgusted. Cornelius looked horrified at the idea. Albus was still frowning. There were, once again, murmurs in the audience.

"Unfortunately for them – and fortunately for the majority of those at the Campgrounds," Amelia continued, "Their plans failed from nearly the beginning. Security representatives immediately sprung into action. I, myself, was there. With the help of my husband, and Senior Auror, Lord Sirius Black -"

She smiled in Sirius' direction, and James rolled his eyes when Sirius grinned.

"- I made my way over toward the Irish grouping of tents," Amelia continued. "By the time we arrived, many tents were on fire, and there were some bodies on the ground, either dead or injured. Many other people were running for safety. Then we encountered the culprits behind the Riots. Men in masks and robes. The outfits they were in were quite familiar to my husband and I, because we had seen them so many years ago."

She reached into her robes, and pulled out a small beaded bag. She pointed her wand at it, and Summoned items from it. It was obvious the bag had extension charms on it. The mask and robes appeared. Amelia then cast a hover Charm on each and floated them high in the air above the seats, for everyone to see. A collective gasp was heard around the room, as several looked upon the outfit with shocked expressions.

"I am sure many here recognize this outfit," Amelia said, "These are the robes and mask worn by Death Eaters, servants of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This particular outfit was worn by the late Matheus Flint, the father of Accused, Marcus Flint. Flint, Senior was one of the dead Death Eaters found at the Campgrounds."

She pointed to Marcus, and his eyes widened in shock, as he looked at her, then at the robes. This was the first time he had heard of his father's demise.

"Every single thug that took part in the Riots and the attacks were wearing these outfits," Amelia continued. "So it was easy to identify them all. These were not Bulgarians. These were Death Eaters, ladies and gentlemen."

She let this information settle in to her audience, as she lowered the outfit to her, and placed it on the evidence table near the Court Scribe.

"Neither my husband, nor I," Amelia said, "could identify any of the Rioters. Every time we attempted to stop them, they Apparated to different parts of the camp to cause more destruction and murder more people. Part of their coordinated strategy. When one of the Rioters were injured, they would usually be transported via Side-Along Apparation with another one of their accomplices. While we could not identify any of these culprits, fortunately, three others were in the process of doing so.

"I call to the floor witnesses Harry Potter, Rose Potter, and Hermione Granger. You may stand near your chairs."

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 27** **th** **, 1994 – 10:20 AM**

As instructed by Amelia, Harry stood up as did Rose and Hermione on either side of him. They remained standing at their chairs. Harry ignored those in the audience and Wizengamot who were staring at him – including Albus Dumbledore and a glaring Dolores Umbridge – and he focused solely on Amelia.

"Mr. Potter," Amelia said, "Please describe your experiences during the Riots at the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds. Miss Potter, Miss Granger, please feel free to step in at any time."

"I was asleep when the riots began," Harry said; he wisely decided not to reveal that Rose and Hermione were in his bed at the time too, "Our friend, and and Auror-in-Training, Nymphadora Tonks, woke me up, along with Rose and Hermione -"

He fought back a smile, knowing Dora would probably punch him in the shoulder for calling her by her real name. Fortunately for him, she was not in attendance.

Harry continued to tell his story, starting from leaving the tents with the large group of his friends, and four adults. How they had headed in the direction of the forest where the stadium had been located.

"By the time we arrived at the forest's edge, we were not alone," Harry said, "Dozens of scared campers had the same idea we had. They were running toward the forest. It was chaos, it was dark and crowded, and we could barely see aside from the light from several wands. Rose, Hermione, Dora and I soon realized we had lost track of the rest of our friends. We were about to head in the forest to search for them when I heard the sound of two girls screaming, as well as two men yelling incantations and threats. I realized these girls were in trouble. So I ran along the forest's edge to do my part in helping these girls, and Rose, Hermione and Dora followed."

He described how he had seen the two men in Death Eater masks and robes, identical to the set Amelia had shown earlier. How the two men had been yelling and throwing curses in the direction of the trees were the girls were hiding. Then he described how he had simply started casting spells toward the men, in order to stop them, and how Rose, Hermione and Dora joined him. How Rose and Hermione had been on the defense, while he and Dora were using offensive spells.

"One of the men realized Rose and Hermione were shielding all four of us," Harry said, "Fortunately, I realized at about the same time, and started directing my casting at him. I used a spell-chain with Disarming, Bone-Breaking and Reducto spells. All three hit the man, disarming him and breaking the arm holding the wand. The Reducto hit his leg, and he fell to the ground. I hit him with a Stunner so he would stay down. The other man got really angry, and cast a Cruciatus Curse at Dora. And I... well, I jumped in front of Dora, and was hit with the Curse."

Several members of the audience, who were all listening intently to the famous 'Vanquisher of Voldemort', gasped as one, upon realizing their 'hero' had been hit with a Cruciatus. Rose spoke up next.

"Harry went down, and Hermione and I panicked, thinking he was really hurt," she said. "I knew, at any moment, our opponent could have easily hit him with another spell because he was on the ground out in the open. So we switched from defensive to offensive, and both of us sent spell-chains at the man who hit him with the Cruciatus. If you asked me, I couldn't begin to tell you what spells I used on the man. I was just casting everything I knew, in my arsenal of spells, that would stop him. He went down from the combination of our spells."

Hermione continued next. "When the fight was over, Harry wouldn't stay down so we could see if he was okay. He stood and hurried to the forest and we followed him. We searched for the two girls who had screamed, and found them together. We later discovered they were Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, daughters of Pierre Delacour, the French Ambassador to the Ministry of Magic. Fleur had been Stunned, but Gabrielle was alright – she was just jabbering in French, and broken English. I understood her sister was Stunned, so I revived her. After we calmed the girls down, we returned to Dora, who was watching the two men on the ground. And..."

"She told us one of the men was dead," Harry said. "She said the other was injured, though I knew it was pretty bad. Dora used a Patronus Messenger to contact my parents, who were fighting the Rioters, and we waited for them to arrive. Which they did."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, Miss Granger," Amelia said, "I will soon be calling for my next witness, Lady Lily Potter, who I am sure can continue their story. But first, do the Secondary Interrogators have any questions?"

Rufus Scrimgeour rose his hand, then Umbridge did and finally Albus.

"Head Auror Scrimgeour?" Amelia asked.

"You all said you performed Spell-Chains to duel your opponents," Rufus said, "Those are fairly advanced in skill-level, and the spells were also rather advanced for your age. Disarming and Stunning are more what I would expect. Who did you learn these skills from? Your Professors at Hogwarts?"

"No, sir," Harry said, politely, "My parents – mainly my father – taught all three of us."

Harry glanced at his father, and James stood from his chair.

"Lord James Potter, you wish to speak?" Albus asked.

"Yes, Chief Warlock," James said, "I can confirm that my wife, the Lady Potter, and I taught Harry, Rose and Hermione how to duel. We began teaching them last summer, and we continued on this summer for a bit to sharpen their skills. I was given permission by Director Black and Head Auror Scrimgeour to do so, which allowed the override of the Underage Magic Restrictions."

"I can confirm I gave Lord Potter permission," Amelia said.

"As did I," Rufus said, "I just never realized you would teach these teens with such advanced training, Lord Potter"

"Much of the the training I taught them," James said, "was what I learned from my short stay at Brighton Auror Academy for Auror training. Because it was during wartime, my training had been sped up in advancement. But yes, I taught Harry, Rose and Hermione how to use Spell-Chains, and how to duel and fight. I taught them how to win and how to survive any duel and confrontation."

James sat back down. Murmurs were heard around the room.

"Thank you, Lord Potter," Amelia said, "Madam Umbridge, I believe you have a question?"

"If my memory serves correctly, after reading the reports we received," Umbridge said, staring at the three teens, "I believe the two men you fought lost their lives because of the results of the battle between yourselves and them."

"As I said," Harry said, "Our friend told us one of the men were dead. We later learned the other was dead too. Yes, they died from their injuries, as far as I understand."

"So you admit you three _murdered_ these men?" Umbridge asked, a poisoned-honey smile on her lips.

Several cries of outrage came from around the room, especially in the area of the Great Alliance, and much of the Light and Neutral Alliance as well. Albus smacked his gavel on the hard surface in front of him, to stop the ruckus.

"Madam Umbridge," Amelia said; raising her hand to quell any reply Harry, Rose and Hermione might have had, "From their statements, it is _clearly_ obvious, these three teens were acting in self-defense of, not only each other, but for two girls, the daughters of French Ambassador Pierre Delacour."

"They could have Stunned and Disarmed these men, Director Black!" Umbridge argued. "Those two men could have joined the Accused in these cages. Instead they are dead! Murdered, because of the use of spells these teens are much too young to understand the severity of!"

"Madam Umbridge, might I remind you these three teens are witnesses and are not on trial?" Amelia asked.

"Dolores, sit down!" Cornelius growled.

Umbridge's face went a deep red, and she immediately sat back down.

"Mr. and Miss Potter, and Miss Granger acted in self-defense," Cornelius said, "And they will not be charged with any crime. I, for one, commend their actions."

There was light applause and murmurs of agreement from several in the room.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore, I assume you have a question?" Amelia asked.

"I merely wondered where my three students learned such dueling tactics," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "I was not aware of my Defense Professors teaching them such a thing, though I admit that does not say many good things about my Defense Professors."

Harry did his best not to snort. He certainly had not learned any good dueling techniques from any of his Defense Professors yet. The last three years of Defense, were mainly lessons about several Dark creatures, some of which he knew he'd never encounter in his life.

"Lord Potter answered my question already," Albus continued, "If we were at Hogwarts, I might have given these three young Gryffindors points. I have no other questions for them."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, Miss Granger," Amelia said, "You may sit down. I call the next witness, Lady Lily Potter, to the floor. You may remain standing where you are."

Lily stood, as the three teens sat down. Harry noted that Umbridge was glaring at them, but he ignored her. He was quite happy with how he and the girls had done during their statements. And Amelia had been helpful with silencing Umbridge, stopping her foul questions. He relaxed, knowing his job was finished. He hoped his and the girls' statements had helped bring the Accused to Azkaban.

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 27** **th** **, 1994 – 10:20 AM**

James Potter glared at Dolores Umbridge, as his wife stood from her chair. He, of course, knew the woman would likely have done what she did, accusing his children and their friend of murder. But still, to actually have it happen, in front of all these people. Thank heavens that much of the Wizengamot saw through her questions and disapproved of them. Thank heavens Cornelius defended the teens!

He relaxed in his chair and turned his attention toward his wife. He knew he'd likely be speaking again soon, as he would be included in her testimony.

"Lady Potter," Amelia said, "your son stated that you and your husband, the Lord Potter, were helping to stop the Rioters, when Trainee Auror Tonks' Messenger Patronus contacted you. Is this true?"

"It is, Director Black," Lily said. "James and I were doing our part to help protect the campers. We had encountered several burning tents, and Rioters who were doing the burning. But most of the time, they Apparated away, before we could stop them. Soon, we realized the Rioters were converging on the marketplace in the center of the Campgrounds, so we headed in that direction. We soon came upon four of the Rioters in Death Eater regalia, attacking French Ambassador Pierre Delacour, his wife Appoline, and their security. We joined in the fight. Soon enough, we were able to injure two of the four, and their accomplices took them and vanished using Side-Along Apparation."

"Were you able to identify these Rioters?" Amelia asked.

"Not immediately," Lily said, "My husband later informed me that he had eventually discovered who they were."

Amelia and several others turned to James. James stood again, and Albus, once again, gave him the floor.

"During the Interrogations we discovered that it was four of the Accused currently sitting in those cages whom we fought," James said. "During the fight, I had hit one of my opponents with a Bone-Breaker Curse. The Interrogations led me to discover, it was Lucius Malfoy I had hit. He confirmed he was with Patroclus Nott, and Amycus and Alecto Carrow."

James sat back down and Amelia nodded for Lily to continue.

"Soon, after the fight was over, Nymphadora Tonks' Patronus arrived," Lily said, "Giving us a message that she, Harry, Rose and Hermione had fought and incapacitated two of the Rioters, and saved Ambassador Delacour's daughters. In her message, she included the coordinates of her location, so James and I, along with Pierre and Appoline Delacour, Apparated to the location. We soon learned that both men these three and Dora had fought had both perished. They were soon identified as Messrs. Valiance Crabbe and Garrett Goyle. About a minute later, the Dark Mark appeared, high above the forest. My husband Apparated away, to go find whoever cast the Mark, and I headed back to my tent with these three, as well as Dora, and the Delacour family."

When Lily finished, Amelia turned and asked the Secondary Interrogators once again if they had questions. Umbridge looked as if she wanted to speak, but stopped herself. James wondered if she was saving her questions for later. If so, then her questions weren't directed at Lily. None of the Interrogators had questions.

"Thank you, Lady Potter," Amelia said, "You may sit down. So here we have the story which led to our first confirmation of the identities behind these Death Eater masks. Valiance Crabbe and Garrett Goyle. Thirteen years ago, these two men had the good fortune to avoid Azkaban because of the aptly named 'Imperius Defense'. Later, we discovered two more dead Death Eaters, killed during the Riots by some of the Aurors trying to stop the Riots. One of these Death Eaters was named Walden MacNair. Mr. MacNair worked here at the Ministry, as an Executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Like Messrs. Crabbe and Goyle, MacNair also avoided Azkaban due to the Imperius Defense.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there is a saying that goes 'two is a coincidence, but three or more is a pattern'. So myself, my husband and Lord Potter – who are Senior Aurors – came up with the assumption that the other Death Eaters behind those masks... what if they were the other people who, thirteen years ago, avoided Azkaban, due to the Imperius Defense? We received permission from Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, to bring the names of those Death Eaters in, and we Interrogated them. And here we are..."

"Hem-Hem," Umbridge coughed.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge, you have a question?" Amelia asked.

"Corn – _Minister Fudge -_ did give you permission to bring these people in," Umbridge said, "He also, I believe, gave you permission to use Veritaserum – Truth Serum, for those of you inside this room whom are... _uneducated._ But you could only use it inside the Interrogation Rooms. Did you use the Serum as permitted?"

"We did, Madam Umbridge," Amelia said, "However -"

"Director Black," Umbridge interrupted her, "You do know that any testimony admitted under Veritaserum is not permitted during a trial, do you not?"

Hushed gasps and several murmurs were heard around the room. James, however, noticed that Amelia did not look angry or upset. No. In fact, she was smirking.

So was James, and Sirius, as a matter of fact.

For one simple reason. Dolores Umbridge had fallen for the trap.

James knew, from the look on Amelia's face, that her Secret Weapon was about to unleash.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Yes, I know. You all must hate me for this. But if I hadn't split these two chapters up, it might have gotten to be much too long.  
**

 **Next Chapter: An Amelia Black point-of-view as she unleashes her Secret Weapon. The trials continue and conclude. There will also be summarized descriptions of the trials for John Dawlish and the other people arrested due to Snape's admissions, unfortunately we won't see those for two more chapters.**


	27. Trial Of The Century, Part 2

**Chapter 27  
Trial Of The Century, Part 2  
**

 **Warning: Language; Nudity, Some sensuality**

* * *

 _Previously on "The Free Use Experience"..._

 _"Yes, Madam Umbridge, you have a question?" Amelia asked._

 _"Corn – Minister Fudge – did give you permission to bring these people in," Umbridge said, "He also, I believe, gave you permission to use Veritaserum – Truth Serum, for those of you inside this room whom are... uneducated. But you could only use it inside the Interrogation Rooms. Did you use the Serum as permitted?"_

 _"We did, Madam Umbridge," Amelia said, "However -"_

 _"Director Black," Umbridge interrupted her, "You do know that any testimony admitted under Veritaserum is not permitted during a trial, do you not?"_

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 27** **th** **, 1994 – 10:25 AM**

As many of Courtroom Ten's current occupants gasped at Dolores Umbridge's statement, Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, merely smirked at the woman. This was a question she had hoped would be asked. And predictably, it was Madam Umbridge who had asked that particular question. When she was putting together the strategy, she would have bet money on Umbridge asking something like this, though she wouldn't have been surprised if it was Albus who had asked it instead.

Luckily, she had anticipated this question halfway through the Death Eater interrogations. That was when she had created her "Secret Weapon" for this trial. And now was the perfect time to unleash it.

"I do know that, Madam Umbridge," Amelia said.

"Well, then," Umbridge said, smiling as if she had just caught a particularly juicy fly, "I do hope you have some type of evidence that connects the eight Accused to the Riots. Evidence gained _without_ the use of Veritaserum, which has – of course – known to be faulty in the past, which is why it isn't permitted during trials."

"I do have evidence, Madam Umbridge," Amelia said. "You see, I, of course, _knew_ Veritaserum wasn't allowed during a trial. And that, as you say, testimonies given while under the effects of Veritaserum are not permitted to use in a trial. So while we did give Veritaserum to _several_ of the Accused, I did not give it to _all_ of them."

Umbridge's smile melted into a frown and she sat back down in her chair. Amelia turned to Marcus Flint and pointed at him.

"By the time we interviewed Mr. Flint," Amelia said, "Several of his accomplices had already revealed the identities of all those behind Death Eater masks who took part in the Riot. Each of those whom we dosed with Veritaserum, we asked whether or not they were one of the masked Death Eaters who started the Riot, and who were their accomplices. They revealed a precise list of names. Marcus Flint listed those exact names. Except he wasn't under the influence of Veritaserum."

Umbridge glared at Amelia, but she didn't care. She was looking around at the rest of the Wizengamot, to see whether they believed her or not. She smiled when she saw the expressions on several which told her they did, in fact, believe her.

"I do not know what you believe, Madam Umbridge," Amelia continued, "But I believe that is proof in itself that the eight Accused sitting here were, without a doubt, behind those masks and took part in the Riots, causing all kinds of chaos and destruction, and responsible for murdering thirty-plus innocent people who were at the Campgrounds to enjoy Quidditch just like everyone else was.

"This was a premeditated attack that they planned days in advance. These eight men and their seven other friends – who are now dead – planned to cause chaos, and likely planned to _massacre_ hundreds of people, just so their alibi of blaming the Bulgarians could be believable. Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, we do not know why they did it. But I believe it is, without a doubt, that they are responsible for murdering over thirty people, injuring roughly one-hundred others, and causing unknown amounts of damage.

"Seven of these eight Accused, sitting before us, avoided going to Azkaban because of the Imperius Defense. Back then, they tried to convince us that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named placed them all under the Imperius Curse. I think we can all agree that that didn't happen yesterday morning. Everything these people did, they did under their own power, and knowing full well what they were going to do."

Amelia looked around at the Wizengamot, then to the audience, then to the Accused, and finally back to the Secondary Interrogators.

"Any questions?" Amelia asked.

"Are any of the Accused responsible for casting the Dark Mark seen over the Campgrounds?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"No, Chief Warlock," Amelia said, "None of them did it, nor do they know who was responsible for it. Whoever it was, is not in DMLE custody and was not on the list of people who avoided going to Azkaban due to the Imperius Defense, or various other defensive strategies. We will be investigating that event thoroughly in the future. We have the wand which did it, but it had been stolen from an underage wizard, whom I will not identify for their own safety."

Albus nodded and relaxed in his chair.

"Did the Accused admit to any other crimes?" Rufus asked.

"Marcus Flint, of his own volition, and without being under the effects of Veritaserum," Amelia said, pointing to the youngest of the Accused, "Admitted to the rape and murder of an underage witch, and the murder of her father, during the Riots. The father was a Lord on the Wizengamot.

"While Lucius Malfoy did not admit to this crime, it was discovered that he had, in his possession at his family Manor, a large collection of Dark and illegal artifacts, many of which were quite deadly. All of which are now in DMLE possession.

"All other admissions were under Veritaserum, but I can assure you, these eight are responsible for many of the deaths and injuries caused at the Riots. Their seven accomplices, who are now dead, were responsible for the rest."

Rufus nodded once and relaxed in his chair. Amelia looked at Umbridge, who frowned and glared at her, but said nothing.

"I believe that we've heard enough from you, Director Black, and your witnesses," Albus said, "We will now hear from the accused."

Amelia cast her wand, undoing the silencing enchantments.

"To the eight of you in front of us," Albus said, "You stand here today accused of lawless, chaotic destruction, and causing the murders and injuries of well over one-hundred innocent victims. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was forced to take part!" Marcus Flint cried.

"Shut up, Marcus!" Stefan Selwyn said, "Your dead father, who was murdered by these bastards, would beat you bloody for this insolence!"

Marcus glared at Selwyn, then looked back at the Wizengamot. "M-my father, Matheus, and my Uncle, Stefan Selwyn, branded me a week ago, and ordered me to take part in this task. They said this was my recruitment mission into the Death Eaters. I had no choice!"

"Were you under the Imperius Curse, Mr. Flint?" Rufus asked.

"N-no, sir," Marcus said.

"Were you forced to rape a young girl and murder her and her father?" Amelia asked.

Marcus frowned and shook his head.

"Then you did have a choice, young man, and you took it," Rufus said.

Marcus started sobbing. Amelia looked up at the Wizengamot to see if any of them were affected by Flint's breakdown, but she couldn't point out any.

Selwyn cackled. "Pathetic whinging baby! You see? These fools do not care about your whinging. This is what you deserve for ratting us all out! I taught you better than that!"

Selwyn cackled more and looked around at everyone. "The Dark Lord will return! You can send us all to Azkaban! We'll wait for our Lord. He'll come for us, and then we'll get our revenge. And so will he!" He looked straight at Harry! "He'll come for you, Potter! Even now, he grows strong –!"

Selwyn was silenced. He was still yelling, but no words were heard. Albus, who had cast the silencing spell, placed his wand back in his robes. Amelia glanced at the man. Selwyn was bragging about how Voldemort would return, and how he was growing stronger. And it seemed Albus Dumbledore didn't want that information known to many people. Amelia found that _very_ interesting.

"Anyone else wish to say something in their defense?" Albus asked. "Those who are not simply going to brag about their _Lord_? Everyone here knows, as well as I do, that your _Lord_ is dead and gone."

Amelia couldn't believe he had just said that. What was he playing at?! Around the room, many people were murmuring in agreement with Albus. In their chairs, James and Sirius shared her look of disbelief.

"It appears not," Albus said, "Very well. Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, you have heard the evidence here today, from Director Black, and the various witnesses. There will be a silent vote. On the piece of parchment being given to each of you are the names of each of the Accused. Each name has their accused charges next to them on the parchment. Write down whether or not you find each of them guilty or cleared of the charges.. You have ten minutes to decide."

Amelia walked back to her chair and sat down.

"Very well done, Director Black," Cornelius complimented. "You make a very good Chief Prosecutor."

"Thank you, sir," Amelia said, "I merely presented the evidence I had as best I could. May I ask a question, sir?"

"Of course!" Cornelius said.

"Why are we having to decide whether or not each person is guilty or not?" Amelia asked, "Instead of the whole group?"

Cornelius looked at Albus, and Amelia turned to the Chief Warlock.

"Each of the Accused are standing their own separate trial," Albus said, "They are here as a group, simply to save precious time."

"A wise decision," Cornelius said, "After all, there are several more trials taking place, is there not?"

"Yes, there is," Amelia said, thinking of not only former Auror, John Dawlish, but also all those recently discovered Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers Severus Snape had listed.

Amelia picked up the quill in front of her, and began writing her votes. She started writing guilty beside every name. Marcus Flint's sob story hadn't affected her one bit, and she hoped the rest of the Council weren't affected either.

-  
 **Wednesday, August 27** **th** **, 1994 – 10:50 AM**

Lord James Potter was another member of the Wizengamot who had written guilty beside every name, and he had a very good feeling that many seated with him did the same. Especially those in the Light Alliance, and many in the Neutrals as well. It would be interesting to see how everyone else voted. Though, of course, it was a silent vote, so everything would be an assumption.

As he waited for everyone to finish casting their votes, James thought about Albus' earlier statement to the Death Eaters, and everyone in the room in general.

 _"Everyone here knows, as well as I do, that your Lord is dead and gone,"_ the old man had said.

What was Dumbledore playing at? James knew quite well that Albus was well aware Voldemort was definitely _not_ dead and gone! Was he simply trying to keep this knowledge a secret that he believed only a few should know? Or was he trying to appease certain people like, for example, Minister Cornelius Fudge?

Minister Fudge was a peacetime Minister. James knew that when Voldemort made his inevitable and eventual return, the man would likely deny it without concrete proof. Fudge would likely have to see Voldemort for himself to admit it! The man was not suited for war. In fact, he was a stinking coward, and also had a history of accepting bribes from people like at least one or two of those currently sitting in cages, with magical shackles around their wrists. When Voldemort returned, Fudge would have to be removed from office. And James and the Great Alliance would be at the forefront of those actions.

James wondered if he should ask Albus about his statement, come Friday during the planned meeting concerning the Triwizard Tournament. He couldn't do it in front of Ludo Bagman or any Ministry workers, aside from his friends. Albus would likely never admit anything to someone like Bagman. James decided he would have to think about it, and also discuss it with Lily, Amelia and Sirius.

The latter was currently sitting beside him, glaring cold daggers at the Death Eaters. Sirius Black was never one to have a 'poker face'.

"Amelia did very well, did she not?" James asked his best mate.

"Aye," Sirius said, nodding. "Lily and the kids did alright too."

"Yes," James said, smiling as he looked down at his family, and Hermione, "I am quite proud of them. Proved just how much they belong in Gryffindor. Remind me to thank your wife for what she said to Umbridge during their testimonies."

"That was amazing," Sirius said, with a quiet laugh, as he smiled at his wife, "She's getting rewarded for that one!"

James chuckled. "So what did you think about Albus' statement to the Death Eaters?"

Sirius huffed. "I have no idea what that old codger is up to. You reckon we should speak to him about it on Friday?"

"I was just considering that possibility," James said, "We should discuss the pros and cons with the wives."

"Probably a good idea," Sirius said, with a light nod.

Soon enough, everyone had banished their pieces of parchment to a stack near the Court Scribe. A wizard sitting next to the Scribe was counting the votes for each person. Soon, the man stood and brought a piece of parchment – the results – to Albus. The Chief Warlock stood and the room went silent.

"The results are in," Albus said, "I will read each result one by one. The Accused, Thomas Avery, Senior. You have been charged with terrorism, resisting arrest, multiple counts of murder, multiple counts of attempted murder, multiple counts of assault, and multiple counts of damaging property. By a vote of thirty-one to thirteen, you are hereby found guilty of all charges."

James grinned and nodded. Sirius raised a fist in triumph briefly. There were several murmurs, some cheers, and some applause.

Albus banged his gavel. "I ask everyone to be silent until all the results are read. Media, pictures can wait until after all the results are in. Next camera that flashes before all results are read breaks."

Many in the audience seats chuckled as the cameras were lowered in unison. One by one the names of the Accused were called. Most had the same charges. Marcus Flint had rape added onto his. Lucius Malfoy had possession of illegal paraphernalia added on as well. When Lucius' results were read, James noticed Narcissa Malfoy, for the first time, sitting near the back of the audience seats. She looked emotionless and pensive. Cornelius Fudge looked quite shocked for a mere moment, before he was able to return to a neutral expression. James allowed a brief laugh.

The results continued. Soon enough every Death Eater was found guilty. By a strange coincidence – or maybe not – every vote was thirty-one over thirteen. It appeared everyone had voted the same for all the Accused, whether it be Guilty or Cleared of Charges. Stefan Selwyn was the last one to be given his result, and once it was read, the audience stood and applauded, and many jeered at the Death Eaters. Camera flashes went off repeatedly.

After a minute, Albus banged his gavel, and the room went silent again. "Five minute recess while the Interrogators and I decide the fate of the Accused."

"Thirty-one over thirteen for all of them," James commented. "It would appear the advantages in numbers in the Light and Neutral Alliances were the key deciding factor."

"Which is probably why Albus wanted a delay," Sirius said, "He knew the numbers advantage would be big."

"Lord Black, such a thing to say!" Augusta Longbottom teased, throwing back his earlier statement at him.

"Right you are, Aggie!" Sirius said, grinning.

Augusta huffed; she personally disliked that nickname.

"So what do you think the fate of the Accused should be?" James asked Sirius.

"Heart says Dementor's Kiss, or a walk through the Veil for all the bastards," Sirius said, "Brain says life in Azkaban, joining the rest of their friends – including Peter."

"Peter" was Peter Pettigrew, who had been James', Sirius' and Remus' one time best friend, until he had betrayed them. He had been the Secret Keeper for the Godric's Hollow cottage when the Potters were staying there up until that fateful Halloween. He gave the Secret to Voldemort. James, Sirius, Remus, and Amelia hunted him down and captured him two days later, when he had tried to go back to his own flat to pack up and escape the country. He had been in the middle of packing, when they rushed in – by Floo, door, window and Apparation, respectively. Pettigrew had tried to transform into his rat form, but they had already put Anti-Animagus Enchantments up. He had been convicted during the original Death Eater trials, and was now serving life in Azkaban, where he had been now for nearly thirteen years. Neither James, Sirius or Remus had visited him once, even though James and Sirius had visited Azkaban for inspections and bringing prisoners to and from the prison.

"Aye," James said, "Exactly what I'm thinking. Albus would never let them die – thinking they deserve a second chance, or, rather, deserve the chance to repent in their cells. Cornelius is too cowardly, and cares too much about public approval, to allow the execution of highborn purebloods, and Umbridge would go along with whatever Cornelius thinks."

"So even if Amelia and Rufus vote execution," Sirius said, "They'll likely lose out."

"Aye," James repeated.

Soon, Albus stood up once again, and the room went quiet.

"By a vote of two-to-two, with Minister Fudge as tie-breaker," Albus said, "All Accused are sentenced to life in Azkaban in the high-security cells."

Roars, cheers and applause were heard around the room. There were also some jeers – likely from people who wanted the Death Eaters to be executed. The Death Eaters were screaming obvious obscenities and threats in their cages, but the cages still had silencing spells on them. So their mouths moved but no one could hear what they were screaming.

Albus waved his wand, and the floor opened again. The cages began their descent under the room. James knew from experience that the cages would go down to a secure tunnel with Anti-Apparation, Anti-Portkey enchantments surrounding the tunnel. And the only magic that could be used were with registered wands used by Aurors and DMLE representatives. The Tunnel lead to the holding cells. Once outside the Anti-Portkey enchantments, Senior Aurors would travel with the sentenced prisoners to Azkaban via Specialized Portkey created by Director Black. Only those with Auror or DMLE badges could use the Portkeys.

"Fifteen minute recess before the next criminal trial begins," Albus announced once the cage was gone and the floor was closed. The doors will open now, and those who wish to leave can do so. Lady Potter, Mr. and Miss Potter, and Miss Granger, thank you for your assistance as witnesses today. You are excused. You may either leave, or you have permission to remain behind to watch the remainder of the trials."

"I'm going to see if they want to leave or stay," James told Sirius, as he stood up.

"I'm going to speak to Amelia," Sirius said.

"Did you notice Narcissa is here?" James asked.

"Aye," Sirius said, "I'll send her a letter later. I'm sure she wants to be alone, or with her son."

James nodded and headed toward his family and Hermione. They were waiting for him. He grinned when Rose hugged him, and he kissed the top of her head.

"You did very well, sweetheart," he said, "All of you did."

When Rose released him, James clapped Harry on the back, then walked over to Lily and kissed her cheek.

"I am proud of all of you," James said.

"As am I," Lily said, "You all did wonderfully."

"Thanks," Harry said, "Though given the way the voting was handled, I don't think our statements mattered all that much."

"Don't be so sure," James said. "Without your testimonies, Amelia wouldn't have had a easy lead-in to tell the Wizengamot about Messrs. Crabbe, Goyle and Macnair which really got her going."

"Well, when you put it that way," Hermione said, grinning; then she sobered. "Still... the Wizengamot is so biased! I never thought we'd see such a pattern in the votes!"

"Very true, Hermione," James said, then looked at Lily. "You staying here for the other trials, or heading on home?"

"We were just discussing that," Lily said. "We figured we'd stay, and if it is alright with you, we'd go somewhere and have lunch afterward. Maybe Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, since we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

James smiled when he noticed the teens all looked agreeable and happy with this.

"Aye," James said, "I'm sure we'll all be hungry by then. Three Broomsticks it is. We might be lucky to be out of here by noon, maybe one at the latest. A few more trials to go, depending on if we see more of the Accused grouped up or not. Let's go see Andromeda, Ted, and the Patils." Xenophilius was still seated in the media section. "I'm sure they would be happy to see you all."

The family agreed, and they walked over to the audience seats, where the Tonks and Patils, were seated together. When Andromeda saw Harry, she stood, walked over to him and hugged him without warning.

"Er... hello, Aunt Andie," Harry said.

James grinned. Ever since the kids were small, Andromeda and Ted had asked Harry and Rose to call them Aunt and Uncle, since Eli and Susan did the same.

"Nymphadora told me what you did for her, and then I heard it today from you," Andromeda said to Harry, "Standing in front of the Cruciatus for her. I told her I'd hug the stuffing out of you! Thank you, dear lad!"

"I'd do it for... well... almost anybody, Aunt Andie," Harry said.

Andromeda released him and then hugged Rose and – to her surprise – Hermione too. Hermione squeaked in surprise and accepted the hug. James laughed at the sight, and Andromeda playfully glared at him.

"I'm considering hugging you too, Jamie," Andromeda said. "After all, you did hit my bastard of a brother-in-law with a Bone-Breaker. You're one of the main reasons he's heading off to join my _dear_ sister in Azkaban."

James pulled Lily toward him and used her as a human shield. She playfully slapped him on the chest, then laid into his hug. James turned to the media to see if any cameras were looking their way. If so, they'd end up broken! Even if it belonged to Xenophilius!

"Lily and these three are going to watch the rest of the trials," James said. "Are you all going to stay and watch the rest of the trials?"

"Nothing better to do," Ted said; and Andromeda agreed.

"I do not have to go in to St. Mungo's till this afternoon," Andromeda said.

"Ashanti and I will be going," Pacha said. "The twins – ahem – _our twins_ – are at Lord Braddock Brown's house again. We should probably head there and retrieve them."

"Of course," James said. "It was good to see you."

"And you, James," Pacha said.

They shook hands, and the Patils said their farewells and left. Lily and the teens took some empty seats near the Tonks. James headed off toward Sirius and Amelia, to speak with them before the next trial got underway. One successful trial down, several more to go!

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 27** **th** **, 1994 – 11:45 AM**

Draco Malfoy, Scion of the Noble House of Malfoy, was laying in his bed, with Pansy Parkinson curled up against him; their nude bodies covered by a satin sheet. The pair had just spent over a couple hours, with some breaks of relaxation from time to time, in passionate embrace. They were no strangers to sex with each other. They had lost their virginity to each other in the middle of July, and had several passionate encounters since.

Nearly three hours ago, Draco's mother, Narcissa, had left to go to the Ministry, in order to attend the trial of her husband, and Draco's father, Lord Lucius Malfoy.

Draco had quite the shock yesterday, when he had found Aurors and DMLE representatives inside their house, going through his father's private collection under the trap door. Everything in that collection had since then been taken into DMLE custody. He received another shock when his mother told him that his father had been arrested, and charged with participating in the Riots at the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds. He didn't know what to think of that. He knew his father had been a Death Eater, but he thought the man was 'retired' now. Surely the DMLE had been mistaken and arrested him by mistake? Right? Draco didn't know.

During breakfast that morning, Draco received multiple letters from friends. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had written barely legible letters that informed Draco that their fathers had been murdered during the Riots. They didn't say whether their fathers had started the riots, or were victims. But Valiance Crabbe and Garrett Goyle were business partners and good friends with Lucius Malfoy. Draco knew that the men had been killed while participating in the Riots. Theodore Nott had written and told him that his father had been arrested too. Another friend in Slytherin – a fellow Quidditch teammate - also wrote, and informed him that his former Quidditch Captain, Marcus Flint, had been arrested as well. Draco was quite surprised at the latter.

After his mother had left, Draco had Floo-called Pansy, and told her that his father had been arrested and going to be on trial. Pansy knew this already. Her father – one of Lucius Malfoy's friends who, to his ire, _wasn't_ associated with the Dark Lord – had told her the news already. He was a Lord on the Wizengamot. Draco didn't say too much before Pansy offered to visit him at his Manor to – in her words – make him 'forget' about his father being arrested. Draco accepted, and minutes later, they were in his bed and had been there for a couple hours, taking small breaks between shags then going again.

"Draco?" Pansy asked, "Do you think your father and Theo's father will be cleared of the charges?"

Draco sighed. Pansy was now in the mood to ask questions she hadn't asked all morning.

"Of course they will be," Draco said, more confident than he felt. "They are well-associated with Minister Fudge. He won't let them go to Azkaban."

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked. "Minister Fudge may be a powerful man, but Father told me the Dark Alliance has lost several of their numbers in the Council. They could be outnumbered in the votes."

Draco swore under his breath. He had not considered that. "Even if Father does go to Azkaban, I am sure Minister Fudge will release him soon. He'll be out before Christmas. After all, much of the Minister's fortune is from my father's pockets. He can't afford not to have my father be a free man."

"I hope you're right," Pansy said. "How do you think Crabbe and Goyle will be like at Hogwarts, now with their fathers gone?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. Pansy had never really shown any care for Crabbe and Goyle before now.

"Eh... they might need a bit of cheering up," he said. "A shag or five should make them forget about their fathers. Would you volunteer for that?"

Pansy hesitated a moment, before nodding. "If only as an offer of my sincere apologies for their losses. I probably wouldn't be able to avoid them anyway. House-mates are usually together more often than not during the Experience."

"You'll always be welcome to my bed at night," Draco said, grinning. "In fact, I won't have it any other way. You're in my bed every night at Hogwarts. Alright?"

"Oh, won't the other girls be jealous!" Pansy teased; then snorted. "Except Greengrass, maybe, since her House is associated with the so-called Great Alliance. I'm sure Potter, Black and the other blokes in that Alliance have already claimed dibs on her."

Draco snorted. "Greengrass can't keep away from the Slytherin blokes for too long."

"You'd be surprised," Pansy said, "Have you forgotten the hex she likes to use?"

Draco tensed. "Thankfully I've never been at the other end of it."

"Because you've seen others get hexed by her," Pansy said.

"She's going to have to submit sometime or other," Draco said, "That is the entire point of the Experience."

Pansy snorted again. "Maybe to some girls. Others just flock to their choice blokes and avoid the rest. Most blokes wouldn't resist when a girl approaches them."

"Which girl will you be?" Draco asked.

"I always submit to you, Draco," Pansy said, "And only you. Everyone else, I won't be so easy to bed."

Draco grinned, and moved his hand down to her crotch. He was about to tease a finger inside her, when one of the Malfoy house-elves appeared and made him jump. He growled when he saw the elf.

"What?!" he snarled, "Can't you see we're busy?!"

"Forgive Gibbs, young Master," the elf said. "Gibbs only wishes to tell the Young Master that the Lady is home and has summoned the Young Master."

"And my father?" Draco asked.

"Master is not home," the elf said.

Draco swore. He knew that meant bad news. "I'll go see her."

The elf bowed and vanished. Draco looked back at Pansy.

"Stay here," he said, "I'll be right back. Then we can continue where we left off."

"Will you tell your mother I am here?" Pansy asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows," Draco said, with a snort.

He kissed her, hard, on the lips, then crawled out of bed, and put his boxers, then robes on. He left the room and searched for his mother. He found her in the sitting room, standing by the fireplace.

"Mother?" Draco asked.

"Oh, Draco, darling," Narcissa said, "I have some bad news."

Draco sighed, knowing his fear had been correct. "Father is in Azkaban?"

"Likely near my sister, your Aunt Bellatrix," Narcissa said. "He and the other seven who were arrested with him, including Patroclus Nott, and your friend, Flint, were all found guilty. The Council's numbers were just too great. They're all serving life in Azkaban."

"He'll be out before the year is over," Draco said, confidently. "The Minister will miss Father's donations and advice."

"If that was so, he would have never allowed your father to be arrested in the first place!" Narcissa growled. "Do not hold your breath waiting for your father to be released. Until that hopeful and glorious time, I am Head of this House. Be it until he returns to us, or you turn seventeen."

Draco wanted to complain and said he should be Head in Father's absence. But he knew it just wasn't to be.

"What will you do now?" Draco asked.

Narcissa sighed, heavily. "I do not know yet. I will speak to the remainder of our friends in the Alliance and see what our options are. I may also speak to Severus. However, I do expect Lord Black to meet with me... eventually."

"Lord Black?" Draco sneered. "Why –?"

"Because Lord Black may end up saving this family before it ends in ruin, Draco!" Narcissa growled. "Do not forget, I was born a Black, and you are a Black, as my son. If the name of Malfoy falls, we may have to resort to Black."

"May that day never come," Draco said, softly.

"I assume Pansy is here – in your bedroom?" Narcissa asked.

Draco smirked. Of course she knew, as he predicted.

"Yes, Mother," he said.

"The both of you will be in the dining room at one-o-clock sharp for lunch," Narcissa said. "Draco? You are being safe, right?"

Draco sneered, to hide his blush. "Yes, mother! No Malfoy heirs will come until I am at least seventeen. As we discussed the day I volunteered for the Experience."

"And Betrothed at the very least," Narcissa said, in an 'or else' tone, "As was also discussed. Just because your father is in Azkaban, does not mean you have to grow up so soon."

"Of course, Mother," Draco said.

"You're excused," Narcissa said. "Say hello to Pansy for me."

"I will, Mother," Draco said.

He turned and left the room. When he was far away from the sitting room, he growled and punched the wall in anger. Then he hissed and stretched his hand, fighting the pain. His mother had not told him who was personally responsible for his father's arrest. But he would discover it. And they would pay. His father's honor, the family's honor – _his honor_ – was at stake.

* * *

 **Draco's Point-of-view was unplanned, but I decided it made for a fine ending. I do not know how much I'll focus on Slytherins in the Experience, outside of Daphne and Tracey, and maybe Blaise. But we'll see what happens.**

 **So Malfoy, Nott and the other six Death Eaters are all in Azkaban. And we finally discovered what happened to Pettigrew. He's not free and with Voldemort. But at least one other person is.**

 **Next chapter: Summary of Dawlish's and the other trials. Potter Family and Hermione go to Hogsmeade for lunch. Also, Dumbledore meets with Snape again.**


	28. Trial Aftermath

**Chapter 28  
Trial Aftermath  
**

 **Wednesday, August 27** **th** **, 1994 – 1:15 PM**

Harry Potter was currently sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade Village. Rose and Hermione were seated on either side of him, and his parents across from them. They had just left the Ministry of Magic about fifteen minutes ago, and had used the Floo Network to travel to a building dedicated to Floo Arrival. Then they made their way to The Three Broomsticks. The trials had finished up roughly forty-five minutes ago, and then the Potters and Hermione had spent the next several minutes meeting with the Great Alliance that was present, just to say hello and congratulate each other for a successful Wizengamot session.

After the Death Eater trial was over, the next trial had been for former Auror, John Dawlish, who was a Death Eater. He had made a plea bargain for a lesser sentence, by agreeing to admit to several deeds he had done. Dawlish had admitted to making deals with fellow Death Eaters – like Lucius Malfoy, Patroclus Nott, Valiance Crabbe and Garrett Goyle, and helping them, along with another Death Eater/Auror, Corban Yaxley – who had been killed during the Riots – to raid certain targets such as warehouses owned by rival Alliances and Ministry workers who angered them. He also helped them target Muggles and Muggleborn - and either arrest the Muggleborn or simply make them and their families secretly "disappear". Several of the Dark Artifacts Malfoy owned came from these raids that Dawlish helped in. Dawlish also warned his fellow Death Eaters if they were being investigated – taking confidential files from the Auror Department and DMLE.

Dawlish was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for his crimes.

The rest of the trials had to do with Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers – unknown to Aurors and DMLE at the time – who had been outed by Severus Snape. The Ministry workers admitted to helping Death Eaters get information – which was sometimes confidential – as well as warning Death Eaters and their friends when they were being investigated, and also spying on certain Departments for the Death Eaters.

Most of these people – the Death Eaters – were sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for treason against the Ministry, and when released would be exiled from Great Britain. Those who weren't sentenced to Azkaban – who were Death Eater sympathizers, but not Death Eaters themselves – were fined heavily, and fired from the Ministry. Harry had been rather surprised that Dolores Umbridge wasn't considered a part of this group. She certainly seemed like the type.

Now they were at the Three Broomsticks, dining on various meals and bottles of butterbeer. Harry was having Shepherd's Pie.

"So," James addressed the three teens, "What did you think of your first experiences being part of and watching Criminal Trials?"

"Let's just say, Dad," Harry said, "While it was fun and all, I hope you're around for a very long time, so I don't have to be part of the stuffy Council."

"I resent that remark!" James mock-growled; then he grinned as the three teens and his wife chuckled. "I also agree with you on your former point, and hope I'll be around for a while. Though you never know. One day, in a couple decades or so, I might just decide I'm tired of being part of the Council, and hand the reins to you. I never have really been one for politics, you know."

"You're probably better at it than I am," Harry said.

"Sure, but with practice and learning, you might learn to love it," James said.

"You sound pretty positive for someone who dislikes politics, darling," Lily said, grinning.

James merely huffed.

"I had no idea there was something lower in the Ministry than Level Ten," Hermione said.

"Many sections of the Department of Mysteries are lower than Level Ten," James said, "Aside from that, the only other thing is the prisoner transfer tunnels. And the only way you'll ever see those is if you're an Auror or an important member of the DMLE."

"Or a criminal in one of those cages," Rose snorted.

"Yes, there is that too," James agreed, "Though I wouldn't suggest that being your ticket to seeing those tunnels."

"Definitely not," Hermione muttered. "Just being there as a witness and audience member was scary enough. To be in one of those cages on trial..."

"Actually, those cages are only for the worst of the worst," James said, "Death Eaters, in other words. They actually haven't been used since the last Death Eater trials in late eighty-one."

"Dad?" Rose asked, "Did you have any idea John Dawlish was capable of those crimes he committed?"

James frowned. "Absolutely not, sweetheart. I thought he was a good man. He's been an Auror for almost as long as I have. I have been in the field with the man, and he never gave me a reason not to trust him. He was on his way to becoming a Senior Auror. As was Yaxley. Sometimes you can simply never tell who is a Death Eater unless you catch them with their mask on, or with their Mark. And their Mark is usually hidden with Notice-Me-Not Charms."

"Yeah, you saw how many Death Eaters and sympathizers there were today, who were unknown until now," Lily said. "Neither James or I – or Sirius, Amelia and Remus – knew that any of these people could have been Death Eaters. We knew there were large numbers of Death Eaters, due to the sheer size of battles we took part in during the War. We just never knew their identities til now. They always wore masks."

"Do you believe there are any more Death Eaters or sympathizers in the Ministry still?" Hermione asked.

James sighed. "If there are, they won't be for long. I imagine most of those we haven't caught or identified are either going to quit their jobs or leave Britain altogether. And for those who remain behind... well, Amelia's discussing a surprise inspection on every Ministry worker soon enough."

"Do you think Dolores Umbridge is a sympathizer?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what is one of the things we always taught you when it came to Death Eaters?" Lily asked. "The world isn't -"

"- isn't separated into good guys and Death Eaters," Harry finished, "I know."

"She's a real hag, that woman," Lily said, "Definitely someone you don't want to be in the same room with very long, and definitely not while alone with her."

"If she was a sympathizer," James said, "We'd already know about it."

Harry nodded. "There were some people I thought I'd see today on trial. I mean... Draco's associated with the sons of Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. He's also very close to Pansy Parkinson. Is her father...?"

"If he is, Snape didn't either know or didn't name him," James said, "Likely the former."

"But if he's friends with Malfoy," Rose said, "Then wouldn't he be a sympathizer at least?"

"Not all Death Eater's friends are considered sympathizers, Rosie," James said. "Pascal Parkinson may just be a business associate. We're going to keep a sharp eye out on all associates of Death Eaters, believe me. Remember, we're still trying to find whoever cast the Dark Mark."

"Might be an associate of someone who is now in Azkaban," Harry said.

James nodded. "Might be. We're also going to keep close watch on the children of Death Eaters, while we're doing security at Hogwarts. Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle... all might attempt retaliation for what happened to their fathers."

"If anyone will interfere in the Tournament, they are the usual suspects," Hermione said.

"Very true," James said. "Anyway, let's move on to different topics. Harry, tomorrow you will be spending every moment from when you wake up to when you sleep in your female form, is that correct?"

Harry grimaced and nodded. Only less than eighteen hours away. He planned on Morphing shortly after he woke up the next morning.

"Are you prepared for that?" James asked.

Harry shrugged. "I did alright on Monday during lunch. This is a step-up from that. And I need to get used to it for the Experience. Tomorrow will tell me a lot of things."

"We should consider giving you a girl's name while in public," Lily said, "I mean... while you're out shopping, and around people whom you don't want to know about your girl form yet. How about Jasmine?"

"Mum, my girl form is identical to Rose aside from the hair and eyes," Harry said, "Everyone will figure out it is really me."

"Maybe," Lily said, "Or maybe she's a Muggleborn cousin of mine. Rose, after all, looks like I did when I was her age. Maybe a fictional cousin could look similar with the Evans genes."

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine being me, even as a girl. Having a different name won't work at Hogwarts, will it?"

"I suppose not," Lily conceded.

"Then I need to be me, just as a girl," Harry said, "After all, that is what I'm required to do two days a week. Unless..." he looked, hopeful, at his father, "You think you might be able to reverse the Committee's decision tomorrow, Dad?"

"Even if I could, they'd likely delay it for months on end, and then appeal the decision," James said. "I'm sorry, son. There would be no point. You'd likely still have to be a girl twice a week for much of your fourth year anyway."

"Then... why are you having the meeting?" Harry asked, confused.

"To investigate why they made this law," James said. "I want to know their reasons, their motives. After all, we believe you are the only male-oriented Metamorph. If they targeted you specifically, that would be legal. That is something I need to investigate."

"And if they did target Harry specifically," Rose said, "The law could be overturned?"

"Yes, though as I said, there could be appeals and delays even then," James said. "Your mother told me how she discussed the theories with you. How you told her one of your own? The Committee wanting you to be a wife and mother in the future."

"Actually that was more Dora's theory," Harry said. "But yes, you're correct."

"This meeting will let me see if Dora's theory holds any water," James said. "Of course, my lead suspect in the creation of this law is now in Azkaban."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"He might not be part of the Committee," James said, "But he could have bribed them or something. He's just a possible suspect. For all I know, it was completely the Committee's decision to create the law."

"Do you know anybody who is in the Committee?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, no," James said, "I do not know any identities of the Committee members."

"So there could be Death Eaters or sympathizers on the Committee," Hermione said.

"There could be," James said, with a nod. "I'm sure I'll hear all about it if certain members are missing."

"Then you'll have your suspects," Harry said.

James nodded. "I suppose they'll be placed up there high on my list."

"Just don't get tunnel-vision, James," Lily warned, "You'll be looking for these usual suspects and it could really be someone else."

"Me? Tunnel-vision? Never!" James said, grinning; "So what are your plans for tomorrow's shopping trip? You've been keeping quiet about that. Will you head to Whimsic Alley?"

"I've agreed to take them," Lily said.

"Any suggestions on where to go, Daddy?" Rose asked.

James winced as he looked at Lily, who was playfully glaring at him.

"I'll let your Mum be your tour guide," James said, "Just stay away from the brothels and whorehouses."

"James!" Lily hissed.

"Is it not good advice?" James asked, with a grin.

Lily huffed and sipped on her butterbeer.

"I'm sure you'll have loads of fun," James said. "Even you, Harry."

Harry fought back his blush as he focused on his meal. Truth be told, he _was_ looking forward to the shopping trip. Even if he had to be a girl.

"By the way," James said. "Before we return home, we'll head to Gringotts today. I'm not sure I'll trust the Goblins behaving toward you, Harry, when you look different. They might think you're there to cause trouble. So we'll go to Gringotts today and fill your moneybags."

"Even you, Hermione," Lily said; she raised a finger when Hermione opened her mouth to argue, "No, young lady. This shopping trip is my treat. Early birthday present from me to you."

Hermione blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Lily."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend, and was suddenly wondering if he could find a birthday present for her tomorrow. Maybe even at Madame Amour's?

Hermione and his family noticed his smile, but likely had no idea what he was thinking about. Which was probably a good thing.

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 27** **th** **, 1994 – 1:30 PM**

Albus Dumbledore heaved a sigh as he sat down and relaxed in his plush leather chair, in the office he had called his own for many a decade. He had just returned to Hogwarts fifteen minutes prior, after spending much of the morning at the Ministry of Magic. He was hungry, but had no wish to take lunch in the Great Hall .

"Blinky!" Albus called out.

One of the Hogwarts house-elves appeared on the other side of his desk. "Yes, Master Head Dumbledore?"

"What was the menu for lunch today?" Albus asked.

"Shepherd's Pie, Master Head," Blinky said.

"Get me a plate of it, and a jug of pumpkin juice," Albus said. "I will be eating here."

Blinky bowed and vanished for a few moments, before returning and setting the plate of food, jug of pumpkin juice, utensils and a glass on the desk.

"Find Severus Snape and tell him to come meet me here," Albus said, "Same password as yesterday. You're excused afterward."

Blinky bowed then vanished again.

Albus took a bite of his pie, then filled his glass with juice. He took a sip of it, then sighed again and relaxed back in his chair. What an exhausting morning it had been! And not all of it had been good either. In fact, very little of it had been good.

His plans to delay the Death Eater trials had failed, mostly due in part to Amelia Black and James Potter, who had dared to question his wishes for a delay, and also to Cornelius Fudge, who had asked the Blacks and Potter to give him advice. Had Cornelius asked his _other advisor,_ Dolores Umbridge – Albus, of course, was the Minister's primary advisor – he was sure Dolores would have agreed with him. But no, Albus had to ask Amelia Black and James Potter. If anybody was going to convince Fudge not to delay the trials, it was them! And that was exactly what they did.

Even more, they refused his secondary attempts to get proxies for those incarcerated and dead Council members! Obviously, they knew what they were doing. Obviously they _wanted_ the numbers advantage in their favor, so that they would be successful today! Did they not realize the unfairness of it all, holding so much power amongst the Council? Even more unfair, it was Amelia Black, her husband, Sirius, and James Potter who were responsible for the many incarcerated Council members!

And now, thanks to the numbers advantage, a whole mess of people – several Death Eaters, and Voldemort sympathizers – were now in Azkaban Prison. Some of those new prisoners were _very important_ members of the British wizarding society. Highborn purebloods, many of whom were Lords of Noble Houses and therefore had chairs in the Wizengamot Council.

Wizards like Lucius Malfoy, Patroclus Nott, Thomas Avery, Senior, Stefan Selwyn – all were important members in the Dark Alliance. Each had a history of bringing forth fine laws that would improve the British wizarding society for the better. Lucius Malfoy and Patroclus Nott were Voices of the Dark Alliance – someone who would always be there to speak up in opposition of laws that the Neutral and Light Alliances brought forth, many of those laws setting back the British wizarding society. With them behind bars, who would be the Voices of the Dark Alliance now?

Albus feared that the events of that morning would bring forth changes in the wizarding society that very few wanted to see. Why couldn't everyone see what he had seen? Equality between all three Alliances must happen for the society to thrive. No Alliance in the Council should have a clear advantage over others. Before today, the Dark Alliance had enough power to overcome the dominating Great Alliance, when a good majority of the Neutrals voted with the Dark Alliance. But now, with so many key seats empty, the Great Alliance had a clear advantage. Hopefully the chairs would have new owners by December when the Winter Solstice Session – one of the two big Council Sessions – took place. Otherwise it could be disastrous!

Albus knew one thing for certain. When Voldemort learned that a good majority of his servants were now in Azkaban, he would not be very happy. Would he summon his remaining followers to him, so he could know who was still available? How many were still free aside from Severus Snape? Albus knew of one – the Durmstrang Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. But how many others were able to escape the clutches of the Aurors and DMLE? Of his Senior Circle, only Snape was a free man. Everyone else was in Azkaban.

Albus wondered if this would delay Voldemort's return. From the color of Severus' Mark, Albus expected Voldemort to return before the following summer. Would this new setback of his followers being sent to Azkaban hinder him? Albus thought about the appearance of the Dark Mark. Amelia Black had stated that the caster of the Mark had not been captured. So who was it? Albus didn't know, and that aggravated him. But it also told him one thing: it was quite possible whoever cast the Dark Mark was now with Voldemort, helping him return to full strength.

When Voldemort did return to full strength, Albus knew he would attack Azkaban, regain control of the Dementors and free his followers, of which almost all of them were prisoners now. He would have no other choice but to do so. He needed his army. Albus was resigned to do nothing about this probability. Any Aurors or DMLE officials sent stop Voldemort would likely be killed in the process.

But that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Voldemort's servants would likely be in Azkaban until he was able to return to full strength. Which wasn't going to happen tomorrow. So Albus would put this issue on the back burner and focus on the next upcoming event: the Triwizard Tournament.

Ah, what a spectacle that would be. Much of the event had been his idea. He had made many decisions, and the Tournament committee had agreed to his ideas and decisions. He was most proud of the three tasks he had come up with. They would be _very_ exciting! But Albus knew he needed something else to spice up the Tournament. Something that would make it unforgettable. Hmm... he needed to ponder that a while.

Albus continued his meal in silence as he waited for Severus Snape to arrive. He only had to wait for fifteen minutes after Blinky had left to find the Potions Master. Severus entered the room, his robes sweeping around him.

"Ah, Severus, welcome," Albus said; he used the Elder Wand to conjure a chair on the other side of the desk, "Please be seated. Did you have lunch already? The Shepherd's Pie is most delicious."

"I have, Albus," Severus said, as he sat down in the chair, "You wished to see me?"

Albus frowned. Severus was never one for small talk.

"Yes," he said, "I have some rather difficult news. Lucius Malfoy, Patroclus Nott, and their six surviving Accomplices in the Riots were found guilty today, and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Also, several of the Ministry workers you outed were also sent to Azkaban for ten years a piece – when they are free, they will be exiled from Britain. Those who were lucky not to go to Azkaban have been fined and fired from the Ministry."

Severus' eyebrows raised high into his hairline as Albus' news went on. When Albus finished, Severus' eyebrows returned to their normal state.

"I see," he drawled. "That isn't unexpected. I expect, with so many missing Council Members, the blasted Light Alliance had a good advantage in numbers."

"Indeed, they did," Albus confirmed. "They were very dominating today. What does this mean for you, Severus?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Voldemort -" Albus said; Severus flinched at the name, "- will soon hear that several of his servants have been placed in Azkaban. He will know there are very few who are still free. Including you. I fear he will Summon you, and you may have no choice but to remain by his side until he returns to his full strength."

"If this were to happen, I would do my best to suggest I remain in my station here at Hogwarts," Severus said, "After all, he needs someone close to you so he can know your movements, plans, and knowledge about what he is up to."

"And if you failed?" Albus asked. "If he made you remain by his side?"

Severus twisted his lips in disgust. "I would flee Britain to the far reaches of this world if I believed I would fail in my suggestions. I would certainly not answer his summons."

"I see," Albus said, with a deep sigh, "Well, I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. And hope Death is not waiting for us like the Peverells of olde. I fear we may not escape him like they did."

"Two of them died shortly after they met with him," Severus sneered.

"Yes, but the third brother lived a long and fruitful life," Albus said. "Strive to be the third brother, Severus. Make good choices and live longer."

"I would think my plans to flee would be one of those 'good choices'," Severus drawled.

"Perhaps," Albus said, nodding. "Do warn me if that time ever comes. Until then, you are still very useful to me."

"Joy," Severus drawled, sarcastically.

"How do you predict the children of those Death Eaters sent to Azkaban will behave this year because of this?" Albus said.

"It is hard to say until I actually speak to them," Severus said. "I will plan to speak with all of the affected students when they arrive. I will then bring you any concerns that may result from said meeting."

"Yes, do so, please," Albus said. "And young Draco? You are his godfather, after all?"

"I expect a letter from either him or Narcissa before the end of the day," Severus said. "I predict they may ask for my assistance and guidance now that Lucius is in Azkaban."

"Perhaps, if it comes to it, you can offer my assistance as well?" Albus suggested. "I might be able to help them out in some way."

"If it comes to it," Severus replied, simply.

"Very well," Albus said. "Would you like to see my memory of the main Death Eaters trial? You may find it most interesting."

"Maybe another time," Severus said.

"Very well," Albus repeated. "Then I will simply give you one of the more important highlights I found quite informative. It turns out that Harry and Rose Potter and Hermione Granger were responsible for the tragic deaths of Valiance Crabbe and Garrett Goyle."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it was more luck than skill. Crabbe and Goyle were outnumbered."

"Now, Severus, you know better," Albus said. "The late Messrs. Crabbe and Goyle might have been slow in thought and dumb, but they were also ruthless fighters. No, Mr. and Miss Potter, and Miss Granger had simply out-dueled them. According to them, James Potter taught them Auror level Spell-Chains. Mr. Potter used a combination of Disarming, Bone-Breaking, Reducto and Stunning to take down one of the two. Destroyed the man's leg, and he bled out from his injuries. The other was hit with a volley of spells by Miss Potter and Miss Granger. He died from the combination, maybe before he even hit the ground."

Severus sneered. "How do you know they were being honest with their statements? Maybe they were simply being arrogant, and bragged in front of the Council."

Albus conceded this. "I would very much like to see the memory of that battle. Just to see if they were being honest, or bragging. Perhaps I will speak to them come September and ask them for the memory of the battle. Just so I can see their performance, and give them my... advice, so to speak. A teachable moment, if you will."

Severus snorted. "Or we could take it from their minds."

"Unfortunately not," Albus said.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"I tried to see the battles in their memories with a silent Legilimency," Albus said. "It turns out they are wearing what I believe to be pendants warding their minds from Legilimens. An Occlumency Pendant, so to speak. Lily's invention, perhaps?"

Severus raised his eyebrows. "She did always speak of being a magical inventor, creating new things and new spells. I guess her plans have seen some fruition."

"Indeed," Albus agreed. "I expect she will be handing these Pendants out to her friends in the Great Alliance, and their own children too."

"And we cannot make them illegal for obvious reasons," Severus sneered.

"It would basically be us admitting we're using Legilimency on the young students," Albus said, with a nod. "Well, Severus, I believe that is all I wanted to speak to you about. You are excused. I will see you at dinner this evening."

"Of course, Albus," Severus said.

He stood and headed for the door.

"Do tell me whether your Dark Mark grows darker or lighter in the coming days," Albus said.

Severus merely nodded once and then proceeded to leave the office. Albus sighed and dug into the remainder of his meal. He had not taken Severus' earlier threat the previous day about him fleeing Britain very seriously. Now, with there being very few of Voldemort's followers out of Azkaban, and the possibility of him wanting to summon all those that he could, Albus decided he would take Severus' statement seriously. It was something he couldn't afford, after all. He needed Severus Snape much more than the man needed him. If he sensed Snape was going to leave, he would have to take actions.

Until then, Albus would simply keep his eyes and ears open for any little detail. Whether it be about Voldemort, Severus, or whatever else.

Times were changing, after all. And Albus wasn't a very big fan of change.

* * *

 **Chapter finished. Well, I was going to have a scene with Fudge and Umbridge, but decided it wasn't too important in the long run of the story.**

 **Next Chapter: We move to the next day, which will be very busy. I am planning on Harry being in his female form all day, Dora introducing Isadora to Amelia and other Ministry workers, James meeting with the committee and the Girls' Day Out Shopping Trip I've been planning forever! And at the end of the day, I have a very sexy sex scene planned. But that won't come for a few chapters. These events will span several chapters. So let's just say, next chapter will be the start of a very busy in-story day!**


	29. The Scar

**Chapter 29  
The Scar  
**

 **Author's Note: So begins the first full day Harry is in his girl form. Other than his first scene in this chapter, he'll be in his girl form. I will be using feminine terms for her.**

 **Warning: Discussion of Natural Female Body Development**

 **Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 1 of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim to these. Only my own additions.**

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994**

The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it "the Riddle House," even though it had been many years since the Riddle family had lived there. It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied.

Or so they thought.

Inside the derelict, old manor, a great serpent was slithering through the hallways. The serpent was female, and the name her Master had given her was Nagini. Her tongue was flicking in and out of her fanged mouth every few seconds as she sniffed for her next meal. The 'meal' was usually a nice juicy rat. On one occasion a few weeks ago, her master had given her a rather large meal which had kept her sated for many days. Rats did not keep her sated for very long, but she could usually find many hiding around the old manor. Her current path was leading back toward the entrance room of the Manor, where she could find the stairs that would lead her to the next level, where her Master was usually resting in.

As she reached the entrance room, the door to the Manor opened, and she hissed in shock and slithered into the shadows. She looked toward the new arrival, and found that it was her Master's servant who had visited the old manor occasionally. The servant's name was "Junior" – or at least that is what her master referred to him as.

Her Master had been expecting Junior since the previous evening, so he was very late. She decided to search for her meal later – what was about to happen between Master and servant might be entertaining. Besides, the last time Master got very angry with somebody, she had been rewarded which a very large meal.

She slithered from the shadows and proceeded to follow Junior up the steps. Junior must have heard her following him, because he turned and looked at her. She really needed to improve her stealthy slithering. She couldn't see his face very well under the hood he was wearing.

"Come to make sure I go straight to the Master, have you?" Junior asked, with a sneering tone. "I know I was expected last evening. You don't need to remind me."

Nagini flicked her tongue at him in response. He huffed, turned and continued up the stairs. When she reached the next landing, she sped up and slithered past Junior, then made her way into her Master's room before he did. She slithered over to a very comfortable rug – which was her bed – located next to her Master's chair. She raised herself up to look at her Master, and he sneered in his own little smile at her. Her master was an ugly little thing, but as long as he fed her occasionally, she wouldn't eat him.

Probably.

" _Master, your servant has returned,_ " Nagini said, in the snake-speaker language, " _Will you punish him, for being so late?_ "

" _Perhaps,"_ the Master said, also in the snake-speaker language, _"But I will not kill him. He is too useful to me."_

" _Pity_ ," Nagini said, " _I would very much like to eat him. He looks very tasty._ "

" _Perhaps you will, in the future, my pet,_ " the Master spoke, " _Perhaps you will. I can sense you are hungry, however. Perhaps I will ask Junior to bring one of the villagers here for you. Would you prefer a youngling, or a mature one?_ "

 _"I am not so hungry for a mature one," Nagini said, "A youngling would suit me."_

" _Then you shall have it, my pet_ ," the Master said _._

Nagini flicked her tongue in thanks, just as Junior entered the room. She watched as he walked in front of her Master's chair and knelt down in front of him.

"My deepest apologies for my late return, My Lord," Junior said. "I was preoccupied with the role you have given me."

"I see," the Master hissed, "What news have you brought me? It better be good."

"My apologies, My Lord," Junior said, "Unfortunately, it is not."

"Tell me anyway," the Master said.

"The trials yesterday did not go as we expected," Junior said. "Too much advantage the Light Alliance had over the Dark Alliance. The voting numbers were too great. All the Death Eaters who took part in the Riots – those who survived, anyway – are now in Azkaban. As are a number of your hidden servants who worked in the Ministry. Those who were not sent to Azkaban were fired from the Ministry."

"Tell me the names of those who took part in the Riot," the Master commanded, "those who died, and those who are now in Azkaban with my more faithful servants."

Nagini listened as Junior named many human names she whom she didn't really care about. Though there were a number of dead ones, and she wished she could have feasted on them.

"Marcus Flint, I do not recognize the name," the Master said.

"He is the son of Matheus Flint, one of the dead," Junior said. "Too young to have been in your service so many years ago."

"So my servants were recruiting more numbers?" the Master asked.

"It would appear so, My Lord," Junior said.

"And the names of those who were not sent to Azkaban?" the Master asked.

Junior rattled off more names over the next couple of minutes.

"But there are rumors that they will flee Great Britain now that their identities are known," Junior said. "Do you wish me to contact any of them, Master?"

"And reveal to them the identity of my agent who is a mystery to the Ministry at this very moment?" the Master asked. "What do you think?"

"My Lord, if I am to be a part of your great plan, you need someone here to milk Nagini," Junior said.

"My plans can change, Junior," the Master said, "The riots, and my servants participating in them without my permission has caused a great deal of strife for me. Many, many problems. Seven of my servants are dead, and many more are in Azkaban. Several of whom were part of my Senior Circle, key parts of my plan for when I make my grand return! And now they are far out of my reach... for the time being. They will be searching for the one who cast the Dark Mark – _you_. I am sure any of those who were lucky enough to avoid Azkaban will be looking for a way to get back in the Ministry's good books. If you go to them, they will only turn you in!"

"You are, of course, right, My Lord," Junior said. "I was mistaken to suggest such a thing."

"You are still very useful to me, Junior," the Master said, "Do remember that. Do not ever become useless to me."

"Never, My Lord," Junior said. "Your will is my command. What do you wish for me to do now?"

"Nagini hungers, Junior," Master said, "Go to the village, take one of the children, and Obliviate their existence from whoever cares for them. Bring them to me. Do not kill anyone. We do not need the Muggle Aurors searching around."

"As you command, My Lord," Junior said.

"Where is my wand, Junior?" the Master asked.

Junior picked up the Master's wand from the table next to the Master's chair and handed it to the Master.

"Perhaps this will remind you never to be late in my presence ever again!" the Master hissed. "CRUCIO!"

Nagini hissed in anticipation as Junior fell to the floor, shaking and writhing in pain. Pity, it was the pain magic. Not the death magic. However, Master did ask Junior to bring her a meal. So maybe she would still see the Death Magic soon. After a minute, her Master let the Curse go, and Junior inhaled and exhaled, gasping and moaning. Nagini even thought Junior might have been laughing a little.

"Get up, Junior!" the Master commanded. "Bring Nagini her meal. Then you will milk her for me!"

"Yes, My Lord," Junior said.

Junior stood, and staggered out of the room.

" _Good help is so hard to find these days,"_ The Master said in snake-speak.

 _"Bad help is fun to watch slither around the floor in pain however,"_ Nagini replied.

The Master cackled in a cold, high-pitched laughter. " _That is very true, my pet! Very true!_ "

The Master cackled again, and Nagini hissed laughter. Her master was happy, so she was happy.

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 6:35 AM**

A great burst of pain in his forehead, located around his scar – a pain he had not felt over two years – was what woke Harry Potter that Thursday morning. Harry's screams and writhing around in pain was what woke Rose Potter and Hermione Granger that morning.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "Rose! It's Harry – oh, you're awake! Harry! What's wrong?!"

The girls cuddled into Harry and the pain lessened almost completely.

" _Fuck,_ that hurt!" Harry groaned.

"Language, Harry!" Hermione admonished.

"I think we can excuse his language this time, Hermione," Rose said, "Harry, what happened?"

"I just started feeling pain in my forehead," Harry said, as he rubbed the area of his scar.

"Harry, the scar – it is so red!" Hermione said.

"Should I go get Mum and Daddy?!" Rose asked.

"No!" Harry said, quickly, "I-I mean we're naked!"

"So?!" Rose replied, "This is more important! The last time you felt pain there -"

Harry remembered. June of nineteen ninety-one. The evening he, Rose and Hermione had gone after the Philosopher's Stone. They had thought Snape was after it, but it turned out to be the DADA Professor, Quirrel, who was trying to get it.

All during their first year at Hogwarts, they had been investigating what Dumbledore was keeping in the third floor corridor. Their biggest mistake at the time was not telling their parents, or Sirius and Amelia about. They thought they could solve the investigation. Which they did, but they had gotten in trouble for it from their parents. Which was why they had immediately contacted them after the Chamber of Secrets warning had been seen the following Halloween.

That June evening, the trio had gone down the trap door, guarded by Fluffy, a large Cerberus. They solved traps and puzzles, before getting into a room with several Potions, and fire guarding a door. However, the room didn't need to be solved. Harry and Rose knew the Flame-Freezing Charm, and taught it to Hermione. They were all able to use it to get past the room. That was when they found Quirrel. That had been a scary event. Quirrel had Stunned Hermione, and threatened to kill Rose if Harry didn't help him retrieve the Stone from the Mirror of Erised. Harry was able to retrieve the stone, but when he tried to lie to Quirrel, a harsh voice knew he was lying. Quirrel unwrapped the turban he had been wearing, revealing a horrifying second face on the back of his head!

It was Voldemort! Harry's scar had burned in pain that night. Quirrel had tackled Harry, but had forgotten about Rose. She attacked Quirrel with every spell she knew, until she hit him with a burning spell that made him retreat from Harry, and fall onto the floor, then Harry had been choked out by Quirrel. It was at that moment that Albus Dumbledore had come into the room. Quirrel burned up to ash. A great plume of some kind of living smoke came out of Quirrel and escaped the room.

Harry woke up the next morning in the Hospital Wing. Rose and Hermione told him about what happened, and that Rose had burned Quirrel. Then Dumbledore came in. For some reason Dumbledore seemed to think that he – Harry – had burned up Quirrel, because Quirrel couldn't bare to touch him. Harry took the credit, because he didn't want to get Rose in trouble.

Harry remembered the pain he had felt, and it was because of Voldemort.

"- Voldemort was near!" Hermione gasped in realization. "You don't think -"

"No, it isn't that," Harry said, "If Voldemort was here, the wards would sound off alarms. No... I... I think I _dreamed_ of Voldemort."

"What?!" Hermione and Rose squeaked.

'You dreamed of him?!" Rose asked.

"In the dream, it was like I was... slithering around like a snake," Harry said. "No, I was a snake. I remembered Voldemort speaking to the snake."

"Parseltongue," Hermione said, "Snake language."

Harry nodded. He knew what it was called. He could speak it, after all. He was a child the first time he spoke to a snake in the greenhouse at Potter Manor, and it had spoken back to him! Rose had been there with him, and she told him he was just hissing! He told his mother, and she looked so frightened, that it had made him cry. Lily comforted him and explained to both him and Rose what he had been doing. When James came home from work that day, they told him. He explained to Harry and Rose that, while the ability was seen as Dark by a lot of people, it wasn't truly Dark. And it was very useful. But he also explained to Harry that he should keep it secret.

Only a few members of the Great Alliance knew, including the closest of their friends in the Children of the Great Alliance. Daphne knew, because she had been his best friend at the time he told her, and she thought it was really cool. She also thought he would be going into Slytherin, because of it. He wanted to be a Gryffindor. It was something the pair of them argued about a lot before they had gone to Hogwarts.

"You dreamed you were Voldemort's pet?" Rose asked, sceptically.

Harry nodded. "The snake was in a house, and this other entered the house, and I, the snake, followed the man. We went to this room, and Voldemort was there. Except... he looked like... some type of evil baby thing. Horrible. And when he spoke, it came out in a hiss. He spoke to the man... called him Junior. Junior told him about the trials, and the Death Eaters now in Azkaban. Junior also said Voldemort had a great plan for him. He wanted to get one of Voldemort's other servants – those who didn't go to Azkaban yesterday. Were only fired from the Ministry. But Voldemort said whoever Junior went to might turn him in. Junior... he was the one who cast the Dark Mark!"

"Who is this... Junior?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know," Harry said, "Didn't recognize him. Voldemort just called him Junior. Anyway, then... then Voldemort said the snake was hungry, and wanted Junior to go to a village and kidnap a little kid for the snake to eat."

"Merlin!" Hermione gasped, then covered her mouth as her eyes widened.

Harry nodded. "Junior was to Obliviate the memories of the kid from whoever knew them. He couldn't kill anybody, because Voldemort didn't want the authorities finding out. Never heard the name of the village."

"You make it sound like the dream... really happened, Harry," Rose said.

"I... think it did, Rose," Harry said.

"We need to tell your parents," Hermione said. "We need to tell your father before he goes to the Ministry."

"But first," Rose said, smirking, "You have something you need to do, Harry. Now that you're awake that is."

"Before breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Before you leave the room," Rose said. "Dora said you needed to be in your girl-form, from when you wake up, to when you go to bed."

Harry sighed. "Good thing I took a shower last night!"

"You'll take one tonight too, Harry!" Hermione said, then grinned, "As a girl!"

Harry groaned. Rose pointed to the mirror on the wall behind Harry's desk.

"Go Morph, Harry," Rose said, "We already brought your outfit in last night."

Harry sighed. "Yes, bossy."

Rose stuck out her tongue. Harry crawled off the bed, still as naked as he was when he went to sleep.

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 7:10 AM**

James and Lily Potter were seated at the dining table, with plates of black pudding, poached eggs, and crumpets, and also cups of tea. There was also a jug of orange juice on the table. James was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet – an article by Barnabus Cuffe, detailing the Death Eater trials - when not two, but three teen girls walked into the room. James did a brief double-take when he saw Harry in his – her – girl form.

"Good morning, girls," James said, grinning.

Harry glared playfully at him as she sat down at the table in between Rose and Hermione. Melina appeared a moment later, and snapped her fingers. Three plates of the same breakfast James and Lily were eating, appeared in front of the girls.

"Thank you, Melina," Rose said, "Looks delicious."

Harry and Hermione thanked the elf, who bowed and vanished. As Harry poured herself a glass of orange juice, Hermione whispered into her ear. She frowned and nodded, then turned to her parents.

"There's something I need to tell the two of you," Harry said.

"Having girl problems?" James joked.

Harry glared at her father, none too playfully. So did Lily, Rose and Hermione.

"Daddy, what he – _she_ – has to tell you is no joking matter!" Rose said.

James sighed and folded up his newspaper, and set it beside his plate.

"Alright then," James said, "We're all ears, Harry."

"I had a really horrible nightmare this morning," Harry said, "When it ended, my scar started burning and it was really painful."

"You would have heard him screaming from the bedroom if there weren't silencing charms up," Rose said. "He was screaming and jerking around on the bed so bad, it woke us up."

"Harry," Lily said, "the only other time your scar burned was -"

"When I fought Quirrel and Voldemort a couple years ago," Harry said, "Yes, Mum. Believe me, I know."

"We figured that it would burn whenever he was nearby," Lily said, "Because of whatever connection you have with him, due to that Halloween. Albus has never explained it completely. It is possible he doesn't even understand it all."

"The wards would have alerted me if Voldemort or anyone not listed in the Permission wards was nearby," James said.

"I know that, Dad," Harry said. "I think... I think it burned because... the dream was about him."

"Tell them about the dream, Harry!" Hermione said, in a nigh-on commanding tone.

Harry sighed and dragged her fork through her egg, making the yolk runny. Then she started explaining the dream she had, about the serpent, Voldemort, and some man Voldemort referred to as Junior. James and Lily listened intently, horrified, to the story.

"Voldemort hit Junior with the Cruciatus," Harry said, "And then he started cackling. And that was when I woke up. It was like he was really happy all of a sudden."

"Getting off from the pain of hurting his servant," James muttered.

"James!" Lily admonished.

"Sorry, dear," James said, then sighed. "So do you believe this dream was something that really happened?"

"It certainly _felt_ real," Harry said. "I think Junior – whoever he was – was the one who cast the Dark Mark."

"And Voldemort?" James asked. "Could you see what he looked like?"

"Like a really ugly red baby thing," Harry grimaced. "But if he could hold a wand...?"

James swore. Lily admonished him again, and he waved his hand at her dismissively.

"I've heard of something like this," he said. "It is referred to as a homunculus."

Lily gasped, as did Hermione. Obviously the brunette witch had read about those in some book.

"My goodness," Lily said, looking quite pale, "That's just – well, I could see someone like Voldemort doing it, but – no, that isn't something we need to discuss, _especially_ over breakfast."

"I'll talk to Sirius and Amelia about it," James said. "It would certainly pinpoint a few different strategies Voldemort could use to return to a full-bodied form."

"Dad?" Rose asked, "Is it possible to view dreams in a Pensieve? Maybe you could view the whole scene in one."

"Unfortunately not, sweetheart," James said. "I wish it was possible, but dreams and memories are two entirely different things."

"Who do you think 'Junior' is?" Harry asked.

James sighed and shrugged. "I know of two definite Juniors who are or were Death Eaters. There is Thomas Avery, Junior, of course, who was one of those on trial yesterday. But as we all know, he is now in Azkaban. Bartemius Crouch's son, was Bartemius Crouch, Junior. He was with the three Lestranges when they attacked Neville and his parents a couple days after that Halloween. But he died years ago in Azkaban."

"Shortly before his mother did," Lily said, nodding. "That was a difficult time for Crouch. He hasn't really been the same since. Resigned as the Director of the DMLE and took a calmer job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"I'll speak about this to Sirius and Amelia, as well," James said. "Junior is a pretty specific nickname for someone. We'll have to go through the census list of everyone with the same name as their father, who could be referred to as Junior. And you never did get a location in this dream?"

"No," Harry said. "They were definitely in a Manor. Pretty run-down, actually. And the only other mention of a location was a village."

"Well, that could be just about anywhere," James muttered. "Gee, it is almost like – Voldemort feared he was being watched or something. Called his servant only by 'Junior', and never mentioned the nearby village by name."

"What about the – um – child they were planning on kidnapping and feeding to the snake?" Hermione asked, looking frightened.

Harry shook his head. "Junior was ordered to Obliviate anyone who knew the child."

"Voldemort is a Master at Legilimency," James said. "He could look into the child's mind, and see who knew the child – whoever lived inside the village. And then Junior could Obliviate them too. No missing child, no police report. Nothing to link us to a missing child case in a village."

"That poor child," Hermione said, sadly, as her eyes welled up.

 _Yeah,_ James thought, _And not the first child killed if Voldemort is a homunculus right now. That is a bloody evil ritual to create a homunculus._

He shivered, wondering if that was what Bertha Jorkins was used for. "Junior" could impregnate her, and Voldemort could use her baby as the homunculus. James pushed his plate away, glad that he had eaten most of his breakfast.

"Sorry, love," James said, glancing at his wife, "Bad thoughts going through my head."

Lily smiled softly, in understanding, and nodded. James stood up and gave his wife a peck on the lips.

"I am going to Floo Sirius and Amelia," James said. "If they already went to work, then I'm going to head in early. I need to talk to them about this. You girls – that includes you, Harry -" he grinned when Harry huffed, "- have fun during your shopping trip today, and I'll see you tonight."

"Good luck with the Committee," Lily said.

"Thank you, dear," James said.

He kissed the tops of Harry and Rose's heads, then they exchanged farewells and he left the dining room.

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 7:25 AM – Girl!Harry**

Harry swallowed the bite of crumpet, and washed it down with a gulp of juice. She hadn't been awake for an hour yet, and she was already having a terrible start to what would be around sixteen hours as a girl or so.

Of course, as soon as she had gotten dressed, she had felt the urge to go to the bathroom. She had complained loudly about why she couldn't have had the urge to pee when she looked like a boy! Rose and Hermione played rock-paper-scissors to figure out who would follow Harry to the bathroom and give her 'tips' about going as a girl. Harry had protested during the entire little game, but the girls wouldn't listen to her.

"Harry, you'll either pee all over yourself, or you won't clean up properly!" Hermione said, "Female hygiene is _very_ important. One of us is going with you! Oh... well, it looks like it is me!"

She had lost two out of three rounds of rock-paper-scissors. So she had accompanied Harry to the bathroom, while Rose went to get dressed. It turned out Harry didn't have much trouble after all – well, aside from the fact that cleaning up after herself was awkward. It felt _really_ weird to touch herself down there. Hermione had asked her if she had cleaned herself thoroughly, and Harry jokingly asked her if she wanted to check. Hermione had bit her lip and stared at her for fifteen seconds before she shook her head. Harry had a strange feeling Hermione did want to check... but not for hygienic purposes.

Harry had watched Rose and Hermione getting dressed – which was oddly something she had never actually seen Hermione do before – and with Rose, that had been half a lifetime ago. Whenever they shared a bed, the girls always wore sleeping gowns. She had been amazed when Hermione could put on her bra about twice as fast as she, Harry, could. She hoped she'd be able to get that fast soon enough – she did not miss out on the irony of that thought.

During the brief journey from her bedroom to the dining room, she had a bit of difficulty. Her bedroom was, of course, on the second level of the Manor, so she had to take the stairs to get to the main level. Because of her change in height and weight, she nearly stumbled after misjudging the first step. Rose had joked as she watched her sister descend the steps that she might need to practice going up and down the stairs for a while, because soon enough she'd have to ascend and descend seven levels of _moving_ staircases at Hogwarts. Harry had grimaced at the thought.  
 **  
**As she chewed her food, she thought about the entire conversation that had happened. There was one part that had stuck out – and it wasn't anything to do with Voldemort. It was something her father had joked about.

"Mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sweetheart," Lily replied.

"Do you -" Harry paused, blushed and swallowed, trying to get the confidence to ask the question, "Do you think I'm going to go through – er – any female issues at any point while I'm a girl."

Harry blushed again when Rose and Hermione stared at her.

"Sorry," she muttered, "Just wondering..."

"No, it is a really good question," Hermione said, "Now I'm beginning to wonder."

"Remember when Dora did that whole... diagnostic spell where she could see your insides?" Rose asked, "She said you had everything a girl should. She confirmed you could get pregnant."

"If you're completely a girl," Lily said, then sighed, "If you're capable of becoming pregnant, then yeah – you should probably expect girl issues at some point. I do have a theory about that, but I'll have to ask Dora about it – or maybe Madam Pomfrey. My theory is... girls have a time of the month, right? We don't know when yours would be."

"But she'll be a girl twice a week," Hermione said, "So it could happen during one of the weeks per month?"

"It is possible," Lily said, then grimaced, "It is also possible, Harry, that you won't be able to change back while you're having your monthlies."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're _joking_? Please tell me -"

"I have to run it by Dora and Madam Pomfrey, Harry," Lily said. "But it is possible. I mean – it could be quite dangerous to Morph back into a male while your body is going through that."

Harry groaned and sank into her chair.

"It won't be so bad," Lily said, "The Contraceptive Draught makes a woman's monthly rather tame to be honest."

"You know, I _do_ recall hearing that from Katie Bell when I discussed the Experience with her," Hermione said. "I thought about asking Madam Pomfrey to give me a dose of Contraceptive each month, just to tame my monthlies. But, I – er – didn't want her to get the wrong idea back then."

"Yeah, imagine if blokes heard you were dosed on Contraceptive each month then," Rose said, "They'd have figured you were volunteering already."

"Exactly," Hermione said.

"I really hope you're wrong about that 'being stuck as a girl' thing," Harry said, "But – you and Hermione are always more right than wrong about things."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, young lady," Lily said, then chuckled when Harry grimaced at the sentiment, "You're going to have to get used to feminine terms, even if it is endearments."

"I know," Harry said, "This is only my second time in recent years as a girl, and even then, on Monday it was for – what – less than two hours?"

"Being a girl isn't so bad, Harry," Hermione said.

"I didn't say it was!" Harry argued, "I'm just saying – how would you feel in my position? I know – brew Polyjuice and turn into me – my male form – for an hour!"

That didn't bring the reaction Harry had hoped for. Hermione bit her lip in thought, and even Rose looked thoughtful.

"I suppose it would be... interesting," Hermione said. "A good learning experience."

"If only for an hour or so," Rose agreed. "It wouldn't be so bad. I've always wanted to know what it feels peeing standing up."

Harry snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Mum, help?"

Lily merely grinned. "Nope. You're on your own with this one, young lady. It was your suggestion."

Harry groaned and sank back into her chair. "Change of subject then. When are we going shopping?"

"I figured we'd leave at ten or so," Lily said. "I'm still considering whether taking you to the Leaky Cauldron via Side-Along Apparation, Harry. I'm not sure I trust you going in a form you're not familiar with. You might end up in Knockturn again, or worse - Whimsic Alley - on your own."

"That was one time!" Harry groaned. "I sneezed when I said Diagon Alley, and I ended up in Borgin and Burke's."

"Yes, and wasn't that fun searching for you," Lily said, "You nearly ended up in a Vanishing Cabinet! Who knows where its partner is at!"

"It was one time, Mum," Harry said, "And by the way, I was hiding from a vampire!"

"I thought it was the Malfoys," Rose said.

"Well, they're as pale as vampires!" Harry said, grinning; she winced when Lily glared at her, "I've made sure to be careful ever since then!"

Lily merely huffed. "You all have five-hundred Galleons each. Try not to spend it all."

"How would we?" Harry asked, "That is a lot of money!"

Lily smirked. "Welcome to the joys of shopping as a witch, Harry. Besides, most of things you'll be buying in Whimsic Alley is pretty expensive on its own. Especially stuff at Madam Amour's. Do you know how much I had to pay for – er – Rose's toy – so I could avoid the copyright charms? And it was custom made!"

Harry blushed. It was the first time she realized the implications behind how much the dildos looked identical to a certain body part of her normal form.

"Wait a minute," she said, "I just realized. Rose, did you tell Mum what I look like – er – you know?"

Rose smirked. "I gave her slip of parchment with the description of how I wanted it custom made, and she took it and showed the people at Madame Amour's."

"And it was already packaged when I bought it," Lily said.

"Oh... well, that's good," Harry said, relieved.

"Though she had to see the toy to copy it – two times," Rose quipped.

Harry groaned, then groaned deeper when Lily blushed as red as her hair. There were some things she just didn't want to know!

* * *

 **Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with Girl!Harry, I just know it.**

 **So now we know what happened during Harry, Rose and Hermione's first year at Hogwarts – at least at the end of it.**

 **I hoped you liked the Nagini, Voldemort and Junior scene. I was trying to write it as carefully as possible, so no important information would be revealed to Harry. Can't have one of the main villains in the story getting discovered too easily now, can we? I've already imprisoned his army!**

 **Next Chapter: James discusses Harry's dream with Sirius and Amelia. Dora visits the Ministry as Isadora Black.**


	30. Isadora Black

**Chapter 30  
Isadora Black  
**

 **Author's Note: I am aware in canon, Unspeakable Croaker's first name is Saul. In this story, it is Algernon – as in Neville's Great Uncle Algie.**

 **Warning: Language, Discussion of Dark Topics.  
**

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 7:50 AM**

Sirius and Amelia had already left for the Ministry when James had Floo-called Black Manor. So hequickly had grabbed his things for work, and made his way to the Ministry via Floo Network. Now,James walked into the front office of the DMLE Headquarters and made his way over to Samantha's desk.

"Is Amelia in her office?" he asked Amelia's secretary.

"Yes, she is," Samantha said. "Sirius is in with her at the moment."

"Excellent," James said, "I need to speak to them both. It is very important."

Samantha nodded, and walked over to the door to Amelia's office. She opened it, and stuck her head inside for a few moments. Then she backed away, and turned to James.

"You may go inside," she said.

James thanked the young woman, then made his way into Amelia's office, and shut the door behind him. Amelia was seated in her chair, and Sirius was sitting next to her, instead of on the nearest side of the desk.

"Good morning, Prongs!" Sirius said, "I didn't think you'd be in for at least another ten minutes or so, and I'd thought I'd have to find you in our office."

"Unfortunately, my day seems to have started off fairly exciting at Potter Manor," James said, he walked over to the empty chair at the nearest side of the desk, and sat down, "Harry apparently woke up today screaming and the scar on his forehead burning."

Sirius and Amelia stared at him with wide eyes. After about half-a-minute of silence, Amelia spoke.

"This happened one other time, didn't it?" she said, "I remember you and Lily talking about that."

"June of '92," James said, "The day Harry, Rose and Hermione confronted Quirinus Quirrel, who had Voldemort on the back of his head. They were attempting to steal the Philosopher's Stone which Albus had hidden in the third floor corridor of Hogwarts."

"A fact that nobody – including our kids – had told us about at the time," Amelia muttered.

"Harry's scar had burned because Voldemort had been near him," Sirius said, "Isn't that right? We... we figured it had to do with some kind of... connection created in the aftermath of that Halloween evening."

"Yeah," James said, "But Voldemort wasn't near Harry this time. No... Harry was dreaming about Voldemort, and sounds like it was something that was really happening at the time."

James recounted Harry's story of his dream the best he could, making the important details clear. The snake, Voldemort the apparent homunculus, his servant "Junior", and that they were in some type of run-down Manor in an unknown village, where they were planning to kidnap a child to feed to the snake.

"Fuck," Sirius muttered, "That's just... damn."

"So whoever this 'Junior' was," Amelia said, "You said Harry believes he was the one who cast the Dark Mark?"

"Yeah," James said, "Apparently it was specifically mentioned."

"And now Voldemort is apparently in a homunculus form?" Sirius asked. " _Fuck_."

"I think we know now what might have happened to Bertha Jorkins," James said, grimly. "Junior kidnapped her, raped her repeatedly until she was pregnant, and the baby from the pregnancy was used for the homunculus."

"She certainly was missing long enough for a process like that," Amelia said, sighing.

"I could probably find two or three books in my Family Library," Sirius said, "that would have details about the homunculus ritual, and deeper rituals to use to give Voldemort the homunculus an actual body again. Amelia, maybe James and I shouldn't be part of the security team at Hogwarts. Maybe we should focus on this investigation."

"No," Amelia said, shaking her head. "I need the two of you at Hogwarts. Albus doesn't intimidate you two easily. He won't interfere in the day-to-day goings-on of the security detail if you two are in charge."

"I suppose you have a point there," Sirius muttered, nodding. "So I take it the Voldemort investigation will go to the Unspeakables?"

"Yeah," Amelia said, "I'm going to speak to Algernon Croaker about it."

"Ask him if he knows of anyway we can view somebody's dream in a Pensieve or a similar object," James requested, "I'd very much like to see Harry's dream if it is possible."

"Me too," Sirius said, nodding.

"That makes three of us," Amelia said, "I'd really like to know who this 'Junior' is. I'll send Samantha out to find the appropriate documents that could tell us any possible candidates for 'Junior'."

"And that is if it isn't just a nickname – a term of endearment Voldemort has for the man," Sirius said. "He might not literally be a 'Junior'."

"Which would make it even more difficult," James said.

"Aye," Sirius said, nodding in agreement, "Hmm... I tell you what, Amy. How about I look for those 'appropriate documents instead of Samantha? I can do it while James is meeting with the Committee today. I'll need to occupy my time during that meeting."

"It probably would be best to keep this limited to few people as possible for now," Amelia said, nodding. "Just us three. We don't need to tell anyone else – not even Rufus – until we have some solid leads about who this 'Junior' may be. And aside from Croaker, we shouldn't tell _anyone_ about Harry's dream. If it gets out that Voldemort is on his way to coming back to a full-bodied form, it would be chaos. Fudge would be all over our asses."

"Aye," James agreed, "You know Fudge isn't going to believe it when Voldemort returns to full strength. The man will refuse the truth until he sees the monster with his own two eyes."

"Right," Amelia said, "For now, we keep it between us and Croaker, but we also make some subtle influences toward future wartime possibilities."

"The Winter Solstice Session in December would be a great start," Sirius said.

James and Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Still a long way to go before that, though," James said. "We have plenty of time to figure out how that Session would go when it comes to the Great Alliance."

"Aye," Sirius said, "So... the Committee meeting. You prepared for it?"

"That is one of the reasons I am here early," James said, "Soon, I'm going to sit in our office and figure out exactly what I am going to say during the meeting."

"Well, I am expecting a nine-o-clock meeting with somebody," Amelia said, "I'm not going to ruin the surprise. But I might bring them to your office and introduce them to you. They're a... special part of our security plan for Hogwarts."

James smirked. He had a fairly good idea who Amelia was going to be 'introducing'.

"If you bring them by before a quarter-to-ten, I'll likely be there still," James said. "Rufus was happy to give me a few hours off today for the meeting. I believe his exact words were 'you deserve to a nice reward for being one of the reasons Azkaban has several new residents. But you better not take the full day off!'"

Amelia grinned and Sirius barked a laugh.

"Exactly what I would expect a hard-ass like him to say," Sirius said.

"Yep," James said, grinning. "By the way, I think you should know. Harry's first real test in his girl form is happening today. He's spending every waking hour today in his girl form."

"So technically you have two daughters today!" Sirius said, grinning.

"Yeah," James said, "Lily's taking the girls to Diagon Alley – _and_ Whimsic Alley – for a shopping trip. I gave them – including Hermione as a early birthday present – a five-hundred Galleon spending limit."

"Each?" Amelia asked.

"Each," James replied.

"And Lily's agreed to take them into Whimsic Alley?" Amelia asked. "Oh, that should be interesting. Am I going to hear anything from Eli and Susan about them wanting to go to Whimsic Alley too?"

"I'm sure Harry, Rose and Hermione would likely tell them all about their first stroll into Whimsic Alley," James said.

"Great," Amelia muttered. "I suppose I should plan on taking Eli and Susan there on Saturday."

"A nice family outing," Sirius said.

Amelia sighed. "I can just think of what you would get up to in Whimsic Alley with our son. You better promise to behave, or I am going with the kids on my own!"

"I promise!" Sirius said.

James grinned. "Which reminds me! Lily wants to go with us to Hogwarts tomorrow. She wants to talk to Madam Pomfrey about the whole Contraceptive Draught thing. So... she wanted me to ask you if Harry and the girls could go to Black Manor tomorrow while we head to Hogwarts."

"Of course they can," Sirius said. "I'm sure Eli and Susan would be happy to host them for a few hours. Remus would be happy to watch them too."

"Great," James said, "So we've already cleared up when we're going to Hogwarts, right?"

"Around ten-o-clock," Amelia said. "Ludo Bagman's coming along, but I don't think he's bringing anyone else with him. Aside from, perhaps, his personal secretary. I've already cleared it with Rufus for you two to come with me. I told him it is about the security plans for Hogwarts, and that we'll discuss it more with him when we return from Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Sounds good," James said, "I'll have Lily make sure Harry and the girls go to Black Manor, then she can meet us here before we head to Hogwarts."

"That should be interesting," Sirius said, "Albus isn't going to like how many changes we've made. He _definitely_ isn't going to like our security idea."

"Doesn't matter," Amelia said, "He'll go along with it, or I'll figure out some charges to press him with. His original task ideas already have him possibly committing kidnapping of innocent minors."

"Don't forget the risk of harm for the spectators during the first task," James said, with a snort. "Dragons? Really? And nesting mothers to boot?!"

"Yep," Sirius said, "Albus deserves a real kick up the arse for that one."

"And we'll give it to him," James said. "Figuratively, at the very least."

"Aw!" Sirius pouted, playfully, "Why not literally?!"

Amelia grinned in amusement. James snickered, and that set Amelia off, which caused them all to laugh.

"Thanks, Padfoot," James said, grinning, "After that horrid dream Harry described, I needed a good laugh."

"Aye," Sirius muttered, "Something tells me we're going to need quite a few good laughs sooner or later."

"And with that happy thought," Amelia said, "I believe it is time to send you off to the Auror Department. I need to get some stuff done, and try to get in touch with Croaker before my nine-o-clock appointment arrives."

James and Sirius agreed. Amelia kissed Sirius, and the pair of Senior Aurors and best friends proceeded to leave the office, ready to begin what promised to be an eventful day.

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 8:50 AM**

Dora Tonks – or rather, fourteen year old Isadora 'Dora' Black, as she was going by today – was currently standing in one of the Ministry's lifts, as it made its way from the Atrium to Level Two. Dora was standing at the back of the lift, and there were other occupants in the lift with her. Every single one of them were taller than her in her teenage form, and a few were casting glances at her occasionally. She didn't sense any ill motives with any of them. Mostly she bet they were just wondering what a young teenager was doing in the Ministry on a Thursday morning.

Yesterday, she had spent two whole hours as Isadora Black doing some shopping in Diagon Alley. Most of it was clothes shopping. She expected she would be back there soon enough, because she needed to shop for Isadora's book-list for Hogwarts. She hoped Amelia would clear that up during the meeting.

The thought of her upcoming meeting with Amelia brought her mind to concentrate on what was about to happen. Today she was not Dora Tonks. She was Isadora Black, a fourteen year old future transfer student into Hogwarts. She needed to convince not only Amelia, but everyone else she was Isadora, a fourteen year old teenage student, and not Dora Tonks, a twenty year old Auror-in-Training disguised as a fourteen year old. This was the first real test of her new undercover role, and she needed to make sure she did it perfectly right.

She jumped slightly, nervously, as the cool voice overhead spoke.

 _"Level two," the voice said, "Department of Magical Law_ _Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services. The Offices of the Free Use Committee can also be found at the far end of the corridor."_

The doors to the lift opened, and several people walked out. Dora followed them and started off toward the DMLE main offices. She started silently going over Isadora's back-story which she had written in her undercover profile. It was this story that Amelia was expecting to hear from her as part of the meeting. Amelia wanted to be convinced she was meeting Isadora Black, and not Dora Tonks.

Soon, Dora made her way into the DMLE main offices and walked over to the desk were a witch was seated. Dora was rather surprised when she recognized the witch. Her name was Samantha Fudge – Minister Fudge's niece. She was one of Dora's dorm-mates in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts.

Samantha smiled as she looked at Dora. "Hello, how many I help you?"

Dora cleared her throat. "I am Isadora Black, here to meet with Director Amelia Black. She is expecting me."

Samantha smiled. "You must be Lord Black's niece. Yes, Director Black informed me you'd be coming. Follow me."

Mildly surprised by Samantha's statement, she followed the young witch to the door near Samantha's desk. Samantha rapped her knuckles on the door and opened it. Then she motioned for Dora to follow, and Dora did as asked.

"Director Black," Samantha said, "Your nine-o-clock appointment is here."

Amelia smiled when she saw Dora. "Miss Black, yes. Do come on in. Thank you, Samantha. By the way, Samantha, I'll be showing Miss Black around the DMLE and Auror Departments soon enough. Hold any messages unless they are either an emergency, or come from Unspeakable Croaker. Then I want you to find me."

"Yes, ma'am," Samantha said.

"You're excused," Amelia said.

Samantha bowed lightly, smiled at Dora, then walked out of the room and shut the door. Dora turned to Amelia, who smiled at her.

"Come take a seat, Miss Black," Amelia said.

"Call me Dora, ma'am," Dora said, as she walked over to the chair on the nearest side of the desk, and sat down, "Or would you prefer I call you 'Auntie'?"

Amelia smiled in light amusement. "Amelia would be fine. You definitely look like a Black. A fine appearance. I very much approve. Do you have those pictures I asked for?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dora said.

She reached into the robes she was wearing and took a cream-colored folder from an inner pocket. She handed the folder to Amelia, who opened it and emptied a stack of five pictures from it.

"Good, good," Amelia said, as she thumbed through the photos, "Focused on your face, as well as a full-bodied photo. Both good for an official file. Ah..."

Amelia stared at Dora for a moment, then showed one of the pictures to her. Dora blushed a deep red as she saw that the picture was a fully nude form of her teenage body.

"Did you mean to put this picture in here?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Dora said, blushing, "I – ahem – thought it might be appropriate, due to my role I will be playing. Especially if I am to participate in the Experience."

"I see," Amelia said, "Yes – well – I suppose I can see your point there. We'll just leave this picture in the private folder – the information not shown to just anybody."

"Thank you, ma'am," Dora said.

Amelia opened a drawer in her desk, rummaged a bit, then pulled out a folder. "I've already compiled a folder for you. I've copied the rough draft profile you gave me on Monday and made it look official in the documents. We'll just add these pictures into the folder. Let's see... ah, your profile and back-story. I believe I informed you that I wanted to hear all about Isadora Black. Just to make sure you know your back-story, and won't get the facts muddled up. You will be a new student in Hogwarts, Miss Black. Students will be curious as to who you are. If you do not keep your story straight, you might reveal yourself easily."

"I understand," Dora said.

"So tell me all about yourself, Miss Black," Amelia said, relaxing in her chair. "Let me get to know the real Isadora Black."

Dora cleared her throat. "My name is Isadora Regina Black, but my friends call me Dora most of the time. My father was Regulus Arcturus Black, but I never knew him. He died while my mother was pregnant with me. My mother was Isabella Iris Smith. She was never officially married to him, so she kept her maiden name. But she gave me my father's surname. My middle name, Regina, is in memory of my father. My mother passed away earlier this summer. Adult-stage Dragonpox. It was sudden and unexpected, but she was healthy enough for a while to tell me what would happen to me if she passed away.

"She rarely ever spoke of my father or his side of the family. He... he was a Death Eater, you see, but she only ever saw the good in him. She wanted me to see the good in my father too. It was only when she knew she was dying did she tell me about my father's brother. She didn't even have a chance to contact Sirius. She left that up to me. So now Sirius is my guardian.

"Before Mum passed, she told me she wanted me to go to Hogwarts. It was something I had wanted to do since the age of eleven, but she didn't want me – the daughter of a Death Eater – to go to Hogwarts back then. So I was home-schooled. She taught me herself."

"Because Isabella is a fictional person," Amelia said, "I'll have to clear it up with Albus Dumbledore, so she can 'officially' have a history as a student at Hogwarts. After all, you did say in your profile that Hogwarts was where your parents fell in love."

"Yes," Dora said, "Thanks to the Free Use Experience. Which is why I am volunteering for the Experience myself. I feel like it would bring me closer to my parents to – well – experience what they did when they were students my age."

"But you are only going to Hogwarts for a year?" Amelia asked.

"That is my current plan, yes," Dora said. "It all depends on how the year goes. After all, once it is discovered I am the daughter of a Death Eater, I may not be the most welcome person around the castle. Well, maybe to those other students who are children of Death Eaters. But I want nothing to do with them. If it gets too difficult for me, I'll transfer either to Beauxbatons or Ilvermorny in America for the rest of my education."

"Do you hope to make friends while at Hogwarts?" Amelia asked. "Or keep to yourself?"

"My cousin, Elvendork – Eli – has a group of friends," Dora said, "I'm going to try to become friends with them. If only to prove I'm not looking to be mates with any spawn of Death Eaters. Eli and his friends are on the opposite spectrum of the Death Eater spawn so it might be the safest route to go."

"Excellent," Amelia said, "I think that covers much of what will be asked. A fine story to tell everyone. Though it might present problems with the children of Death Eaters. After all, it is these students who will be your targets for any investigations. You might not want to make enemies of them."

"Or my back-story might help me in the long run," Dora said. "As a child of a Death Eater, they might try to recruit me into their group. I will play it by ear and see how it goes."

"Very well," Amelia said. "Here is what I have planned for you. Today, I'm going to introduce you – Isadora – to a few people around here, so you can practice introducing Isadora to strangers. But first, I'm going to take you to meet my husband, your 'Uncle', and James Potter. Then I'll introduce you to Rufus Scrimgeour and we'll inform him about your role. It will be these three, and these three alone – aside from me – inside the Ministry who will know who you truly are. None of the other members of the security detail will know who you are. You will only be reporting to Sirius and James while at Hogwarts, when it comes to your official reports.

"Tomorrow, I want you to come with me, James, Sirius and Ludo Bagman to Hogwarts. I will introduce you to Albus Dumbledore. Until I reveal to Albus my plans for the security detail, you will be Isadora Black to him – Sirius' niece who wishes to be a transfer student. Then we will reveal to him your real identity, and the role you will play."

"I can do that," Dora said. "If anyone could tell who I really am, it would be him."

"Yes, I agree – it is hard to fool him," Amelia said. "That will be another true test. We'll figure out from there which staff members will know who you are. You'll also be getting your Hogwarts book-list, which you can go shopping for on Saturday. Hmm... I do have plans to take Eli and Susan to Diagon Alley for a visit on Saturday. Maybe you could go along with us, since you are my 'niece'. What do you think?"

"I am meeting with my – er – my _real_ parents Saturday evening for dinner," Dora said.

"We'll make sure we're finished before you have to meet with them," Amelia said. "Tell you what, after we go to Hogwarts, I'll take you to Black Manor, and introduce Isadora to Eli and Susan. Harry, Rose and Hermione will be there, so you can introduce Isadora to them too. Maybe you can work on your 'integration' into Isadora becoming their friend tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea," Dora agreed.

"We'll give you plenty of time before you have to meet Ted and Andromeda," Amelia said. "Because I want you to have your things packed to Hogwarts, and stay at Black Manor for Saturday evening, after you come back from dinner with your parents. Then on Sunday morning, you can come with Sirius, Eli, Susan and I to King's Cross."

"I can do that," Dora said, nodding. "I'll put up the security enchantments on my flat which I have done at the end of the past couple of summers before heading to Brighton Auror Academy."

"Yes, Brighton," Amelia said. "I'll have that cleared up by the end of tomorrow, so they won't be expecting you to be there on Monday."

"Alright, thanks," Dora said.

"Thank _you_ for agreeing to this mission," Amelia said. "It really means a lot to me. So how about we begin the next part of it? Lets go introduce Isadora to a few Aurors."

Dora grinned and agreed. She stood and followed Amelia out of the office.

"Any messages, Samantha?" Amelia asked.

"No, ma'am," Samantha said.

"I am going to take Isadora for a tour around the Auror and MLE Departments," Amelia said. "Hold my messages unless they are from Unspeakable Croaker, or an emergency. Then come find me. I won't leave Level Two."

"Yes, ma'am," Samantha said.

Dora followed Amelia out of the DMLE offices and into the corridor. Less than five minutes later, they were walking into Sirius and James' office in the Auror Department. The two Senior Aurors stood and smiled when they saw the two ladies.

"Senior Aurors Sirius Black and James Potter," Amelia said, "Meet Isadora Black, the youngest member of the planned security detail at Hogwarts."

"Hello Uncle Sirius," Dora said, grinning.

"Uncle?" James asked, looking questioningly at Sirius.

"You may reveal your real identity, Dora," Amelia said, "Though I am sure Sirius knows who you are. He did help you with your profile after all."

"James, I believe you know my cousin's daughter, Nymphadora," Sirius said, grinning.

Dora's scowl was what gave it away and James laughed.

"Hello, Dora," James said, "I had wondered if it might be you who Amelia said she was meeting today. You do make a very convincing fourteen year old. Again... Uncle Sirius?"

"I gave her permission to use Regulus as her undercover role's father," Sirius said.

"Since my mother is fictional," Dora said, "I needed a real person to represent me as my 'guardian'. Sirius, my 'Uncle', will be filling that role."

"I like it," James said, nodding. "I am guessing you chose this particular age for a reason?"

"I will be a fourth year Gryffindor," Dora said, "Decided it would be easier to integrate myself with the Children of the Great Alliance as my friends. And I'll be taking part in the Experience."

James blinked. "Er... really?"

"It was a difficult choice," Amelia said, "Some obvious moral issues. What with her really being twenty. But we decided it would make her role more believable. So yes, she'll be participating in the Experience with our own children and the other fourth years."

James cleared his throat. "I see. How many students will know who you really are?"

"Most of the Children of the Great Alliance," Dora said. Those I can trust to keep my identity secret anyway."

"You two will be the only two members of the security detail who will know who Dora really is," Amelia said. "And as far as the Hogwarts staff goes. We'll clear that up tomorrow. Dora will be going with us to meet Albus. She'll introduce herself as Isadora until we reveal our security detail plans to him."

"What is her official mission in her undercover role?" Sirius asked.

"She will help you and the rest of the security detail discover any plots there may be," Amelia said, "when it comes to interfering with the tournament. The Junior Death Eaters will be the main suspects."

"Then why are you deciding to be a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin?" Sirius asked.

"Personal safety," Dora said, "I'd be a target inside Slytherin. After all, Isadora is the daughter of a Death Eater."

Sirius winced. "I see. Yeah... that could cause problems. However..."

"Yes?" Amelia asked.

"She could use the Experience to manipulate the Junior Death Eaters," Sirius said.

"You can't mean what I think you mean, Sirius," Amelia said.

"Boys tend to talk after a session of passionate sex," Sirius said, "Especially young boys. If any of those Junior Death Eaters have plans, they could admit them in the throes of passion. Maybe not immediately, but after multiple sessions..."

Amelia cleared her throat and looked at Dora. "It is your decision."

"If it comes to it, I'll consider it a possibility," Dora said.

She really didn't want to have to be intimate with any Junior Death Eater types. But if she had to, in order to complete her mission, then that is what she would do.

"Fine," Amelia said, "But only if you have some possible evidence on suspects."

"Yeah," Sirius said, "You can't _fuck_ information out of somebody if they don't have it!"

"Sirius!" Amelia admonished.

"Sorry, love," Sirius said, grinning.

James sighed and tapped his fingers on his desk. "So Harry and the other Children of the Great Alliance – the males especially – will know who you are at least?"

"Yes," Dora said; she knew what James was thinking. "It will be completely up to them whether or not they'll participate with me when it comes to the Experience. Everyone else will see me as a fourteen year old. Again... crossing moral lines -"

"Since when don't we cross moral lines in our line of work?" Sirius cut in.

"As long as Harry knows who you are before you... bed him," James said, "I suppose I am alright with it."

Dora did her best not to blush. She decided it was best _not_ to reveal that she already had bed James' son once.

"Alright," Amelia said, "I know you two are busy at the moment. I need to introduce Isadora to others around the Departments, so she can practice her role. We'll visit Rufus next. He'll be the only other person who knows who Dora really is. Not even my secretary knows Dora's identity."

"Probably a good thing," Dora said. "She was my dorm-mate in Hogwarts."

"Was she?" Amelia asked. "Interesting. Well, goodbye boys. Sirius, be sure to bring any of those files you find to me as soon as possible."

"Of course, love," Sirius said.

"James, good luck with your meeting," Amelia said.

"Thank you, Amelia," James said, "I may very well need it."

"If you're both free for lunch, you're invited to have it in my office," Amelia said.

Both Aurors agreed, and farewells were exchanged. Dora then followed Amelia out of Sirius' and James' office, then made their way to Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour's office. When Rufus' personal secretary saw Amelia, the woman told her Rufus was available. Amelia thanked her, and led Dora into Rufus' office. Amelia shut the door behind her.

"Ah, Director Black," Rufus said, "Good to see you. How many I help you?"

"I want to introduce our newest Auror," Amelia said.

Rufus eyed Dora and raised his eyebrows. "A little young, ain't she?"

"Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, meet Third Year Trainee Auror Nymphadora Tonks," Amelia said; Dora bristled slightly at the hated name, "Or as she is to be known for the next several months, Isadora Regina Black."

"Ah, the Metamorph training to be our new undercover agent," Rufus said, nodding. "I've heard a lot about you, young lady. We need a good undercover agent here in the Department. Amelia, I assume she is going to be part of this mysterious security detail at Hogwarts during the Tournament, which you've been talking about?"

"Yes," Amelia said, "Miss Black will be a fourth year Gryffindor. I am going to be clearing it all up tomorrow when I meet with Albus. I've already cleared it up with you that Sirius and James will be going with me."

"Yes, yes," Rufus said, sighing. "Between Potter's planned meeting this morning, and your meeting tomorrow, you're taking two of my best Aurors from me for part of two days, you know?"

"They deserve a bit of a break, Rufus," Amelia said. "They did just aide in capturing a large number of Death Eaters."

"We're still trying to find the bastard who cast that Dark Mark, Amelia!" Rufus said.

"Which we will, Rufus," Amelia said. "Right now, we need to focus on Miss Black."

"Right," Rufus said, "Let's hear your undercover profile, Miss Black."

Dora spent the next several minutes giving Rufus her back-story. She noticed his bushy eyebrows raise at the mention of Regulus Black, and her being the 'daughter of a known Death Eater', but said nothing until she finished.

"And what is your mission, Miss Black?" Rufus asked.

"Discover any possible threats among the students, especially regarding the Triwizard Tournament," Dora said, "My main targets are the so-called 'possible Junior Death Eaters', the children of known Death Eaters."

"Why, then, are you a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin, where the majority of those targets are?" Rufus asked.

"As the daughter of a Death Eater, I'd be closely watched by the suspects, maybe even a target," Dora said. "I do not want to be sleeping in the same area as my targets."

"How will you get close to these targets then?" Rufus asked.

"I will be volunteering in the Free Use Experience, sir," Dora said.

Rufus' eyebrows raised to his hairline. "That... is certainly ballsy. But it is a very good plan. I like it. However, there is also one known risk. Amelia, you might not know this yet. As you might know, Amelia, I consider myself a good friend of Alastor Moody. He informed me recently that he will be the new Defense Professor at Hogwarts."

"Aw, shit," Dora muttered; she immediately knew this was going to be an issue.

"Something wrong, Miss Black?" Amelia asked.

"Mad-Eye personally trained for me much of the last two years, ma'am," Dora said. "He knows me."

"I see," Amelia said. "Well then, he'll just be one of the staff who knows who you are. He may even be able to assist you during your role."

"Might be a good idea," Dora agreed.

"Well, that would clear up my only issue," Rufus said.

"You're not offended that I'll be volunteering in the Experience, sir?" Dora asked. "There are moral issues -"

"No, I am not offended by the idea," Rufus said. "You're an undercover agent, girl. Get used to crossing moral lines. This will be good practice."

Dora raised her eyebrows in surprise. Then she cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I wish you luck with your mission, Trainee Auror," Rufus said, "Do well, and you'll definitely have a job in my Department. Like I said, I could use an undercover Auror like you."

Dora blushed and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Well, we'll just be going then," Amelia said, "Rufus, I will see you tomorrow afternoon sometime to discuss the arrangements for the security team at Hogwarts, headed by Senior Aurors Sirius Black and James Potter. Do you believe we can have a good team ready to be at Hogwarts by Sunday?"

Rufus raised his bushy eyebrows. "I wish we had weeks of planning in advance, but I think we can do it if we have to. How about I start going through a list of Aurors who are not working on any important cases at the moment, and they can be our first choices for the security team. I can try to have it ready when we meet again tomorrow."

"That would be fantastic," Amelia said, "Thank you. By your leave, Rufus."

Rufus nodded. Amelia led Dora back out of the office, and began an hour-long tour around the Auror and MLE Departments that would, in the end, tell Dora she was good and ready for her first mission.

* * *

 **If any of you are wondering what Dora looks like as Isadora Black in my opinion, I have pictured her as Troian Bellisario, who plays Spencer in Pretty Little Liars. If you are not familiar with her, feel free to look her up on Google.**

 **Next chapter: James meets with the Free Use Committee. Amelia meets with Croaker. We return to Girl!Harry, and shopping trip in two chapters!**


	31. The Committee And Croaker

**Chapter 31  
The Committee And Croaker  
**

 **Author's Note: All surnames of Committee members can be found in the HP Wikia page. Under wizarding families.**

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 9:50 AM**

"Prongs? Prongs!" Sirius called, "James!"

James snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at his best friend and Auror partner. He had been going over his plans in his head for the meeting with the Free Use Committee ever, ever since Amelia and Dora had left his office.

"Huh?" James asked, "Sorry, Padfoot. Thinking about my meeting with the Committee.

"Well, it is ten-til," Sirius said, "You better think about heading down the Free Use Office."

James glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the office, and saw that it was indeed ten-til ten-o-clock. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed the formal robes he had brought with him, for this occasion, from the coat-stand nearby. He removed his Auror robes, placed them on the coat-stand, then put on his formal robes.

"How do I look?" James asked Sirius.

"Smashing as ever," Sirius said, grinning, "If I wasn't maddeningly in love with Amelia, you might be my third option."

"Third?" James asked.

"Lily is second," Sirius said.

James playfully glared at Sirius. "Don't make me regret those times I gave you permission to shag her during the Experience."

Sirius laughed. "You know I am joking with you. Get going now. I need to go search for those files regarding anyone that could be known as 'Junior'."

"Good luck," James said.

"You too, mate," Sirius said.

James nodded lightly, then left the office. Five minutes later, he was standing inside the Free Use Office. He walked to the reception desk where he found the same witch he had met on Tuesday.

"Lord James Potter here for my scheduled ten-o-clock meeting with the Free Use Committee," James said.

"Ah, yes, Lord Potter," the witch said, standing up, "The Committee is waiting for you. Follow me to the meeting room."

James nodded once and followed the witch down a corridor, until they reached a door. The witch opened it, and led James inside. The room they entered was long and narrow, with a long dining-style table down the middle, and chairs placed around it. The members of the Free Use Committee were all seated around it. However, James noticed that four seats were empty, though one may have been meant for him.

"Lord James Potter here for the ten-o-clock meeting," the witch said.

"Ah, Lord Potter!" the gentleman at the head of the table – obviously the main Voice behind the Committee said, as he stood up, "Welcome! Please do come in. You're excused, Tina."

The witch bowed and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Please, take the seat," the man said, pointing to the chair at the nearest end of the table.

James sat down in the instructed seat, next to a witch he found vaguely familiar.

"As you can see," the man said, "we're missing three members of our committee, who would usually be seated here. One was unfortunately murdered during the Riots – Lord Victor Vane – and the other two were fired from the Ministry yesterday during the trials."

James raised an eyebrow. "Vol – You-Know-Who sympathizers?"

"So it would seem," the man said, uncomfortably. "Let's make introductions! My name is Lord Marcus Montgomery, and I am – well, you could say I am the voted leader of the Free Use Committee. You may have recognized me from the Wizengamot Council. I am on the Neutral Alliance. Please, everyone, introduce yourselves. We'll start from my end."

The other members were Credence Cram, Timothy Lima, Joseph Stretton, Elizabeth Stump, Lord Samuel Fairley, Lord Daniel Denbright, Velma Trigg, Lord Thomas Graves, Xavier Weiss, Greta Tugwood, and Brandy Blishwick. Lords Montgomery, Fairley, Denbright and Graves were members of the Wizengamot. James recognized Brandy Blishwick from Lord Davis' meeting at the Campgrounds.

James recalled Lord Davis mentioning that at least two of these five women were at Eleanor Davis' recent tea party, and had discussed the new Metamorphmagi sub-law with her.

"So I suppose we'll get right into it, Lord Potter," Lord Montgomery said. "I assume you are here to pose an inquiry?"

"I suppose you could say that," James said. "A recent law this Committee created has affected my son personally. I am sure you have heard of my son: Harry Potter?"

From the murmurs and nods around the table, they had all obviously heard of his son.

"This past Monday, my son was informed of the new law via letter by the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore," James said. "My wife and I then learned of the new law when my son gave us the letter. Because it personally affects my son, I expected a letter about this new law to have been sent to me via owl post in the days after its creation. I am, of course, talking about the law that affects male-oriented Metamorphmagi who are capable of cross-gender Morphing into a female form. The letter stated that the law requires my son to be in his female form twice a week – and one of those days each week must be during the weekdays, when he has to go to class."

"Yes, we are quite familiar with this law, as it was created as recent as early this month," Lord Montgomery said. "I assume you have concerns with it?"

"Yes," James said, "I suppose I have several questions. The first was who was suggested this law? Who created it?"

"The late Lord Victor Vane put forth the law, Lord Potter," Lord Montgomery replied.

James snorted softly. _Perfect. Not only is Lord Vane dead, but he was a Lord in the Neutral Alliance, not the Dark Alliance where my usual suspects would be._

"As far as I understand it," Lord Montgomery said, "The idea was pitched to him by somebody else. He never said who it was."

"So he was just the parrot of the law?" James asked.

"That would be correct, Lord Potter," Lord Montgomery said.

"What was the vote count for the law?" James asked.

Montgomery looked at Elizabeth Stump, one of the Committee members. "Beth, this is a question for you. As you are the usual record-keeper here."

"Out of fifteen votes," Stump said, "The vote passed nine votes for, over six against."

"How much research was done for this law?" James asked. "Forgive me, but as far as I am aware, my son is the only person affected by this law. He is, as far as I know, the only male-oriented Metamorph student in Hogwarts. Therefore, I have a reason to believe he was specifically targeted for this law. As a Senior Auror, and Lord on the Wizengamot, I can tell you this with full assurance: specifically targeting one person for a law is illegal, ladies and gentlemen."

Lord Thomas Graves snorted. "Even if your son was the only current male-oriented Metamorph, you have no proof that he was specifically targeted."

 _Well, welcome to my list of possible suspects, Lord Graves,_ James thought, staring at the man.

"Quite true," Xavier Weiss said, shrugging, "I suppose the only person who would know if Lord Potter's son was specifically targeted would be Lord Vane. Unfortunately he is dead."

"What would be his motive for targeting my son, Mr. Weiss?" James asked. "The law requires my son to be a girl twice a week. It requires him, as a girl, to lay down with wizards. Lord Vane had a daughter, who also died during the Riots. How would he or his daughter benefit from such a law?"

"You did suggest he was a parrot," Brandy Blishwick said.

"Yes, but who is tugging the strings?" James asked.

"What do you mean 'benefit from the law', Lord Potter?" Lord Montgomery asked.

"My wife has a theory that has haunted her thoughts and kept her up at night, ever since she learned of the law," James said. "She believes my son is being targeted by someone who wants their Heir to impregnate him in his female form so he could give birth to their next generation's Heir."

"Lord Potter, your son is fourteen, is he not?" Brandy Blishwick asked, "Since he would be in a female form, Committee law requires him to take Contraceptive Draught each month, in view of the school Healer."

"I am aware of that, Lady Blishwick," James said, "My wife theorizes that someone could taint the Contraceptive Draughts, and use a placebo – a fake potion. Someone could place the school Healer under an Imperius Curse, controlling her to give my son a placebo."

Lady Blishwick's eyes widened, as did several of the Committee members.

"That is... a possible outcome, I do admit," Lord Montgomery said.

"I disagree," Lord Graves said, "I believe it is an outlandish theory! A blatant accusation!"

"My wife did admit it was an extreme theory," James allowed. "But it still keeps her up at night. On the other hand, my son and daughter have a theory of their own."

"Let's hear it then," Lord Montgomery said.

"They believe the Free Use Committee sees my son as a future wife and mother, instead of a husband and father," James said.

"As a Metamorph capable of cross-gender Morphing, Lord Potter," Velma Trigg said, "Your son would be capable of becoming a witch. Need I remind you that the Free Use Experience was created to test compatibility between a teenage witch and wizard fourteen years and older? Why shouldn't wizards be given the same chance as witches to discover whether or not they are compatible with a Metamorphmagus capable of becoming a witch or a wizard."

"Aye," Xavier Weiss said, "Your son is capable of becoming a female, therefore he is capable of giving birth to the next generation of witch or wizard, helping toward bringing our population back to a healthy number."

"I could argue he could do so as a man too," James said.

"Why can't he do both?" Weiss asked, "Husband and wife, father and mother. Polygamy is legal in our society, Lord Potter. Or are you – and your son – so set upon his chosen gender orientation, that he believes he should never do his part, as a witch capable of pregnancy and childbirth, to strengthen our numbers?"

"I think that would be for my son to decide," James said.

"Indeed," Trigg said, "He has four years, at least, to make that decision. Four years of finding his compatibility with his fellow students - witches _and_ wizards."

"You know," James said, "A friend of mine had another theory. He called it the embarrassment theory. He says the Committee voted to pass the law, because they – you – wanted to embarrass my son. Harm is self-worth, and self-confidence, by forcing him to be a female and lay down for wizards."

"'Forcing'?" Lord Graves asked, "Lord Potter, may I remind you. All participants in the Experience are _volunteers._ Your son could choose to back out of the Experience. Sure, it would harm his reputation. But that is the punishment society gives those who do not volunteer to do their part in it. We, as a Committee did not create that punishment. Society did."

James resisted a snort. _Sure. 'Volunteer or face a grave punishment.' Great choices there._

"The Committee voted upon the law and it passed, Lord Potter," Lord Graves said. "The Ministry of Magic – and the Wizengamot – gave us the right to make these laws and pass them when they created the Experience and this Committee. When Lord Vane informed us that male-oriented Metamorphs were capable of cross-gender Morphing, we all saw as more sources of strengthening our society, as another witch capable of bringing forth a magical child into our society. Just because your son is personally affected by this, does _not_ mean he is personally targeted."

"Lord Graves is right," Lord Montgomery said, "Nobody in this Committee is personally targeting your son, Lord Potter. It is true, however, that we do not know who was the actual voice behind the law, who suggested Lord Vane to discuss it with us. As he is dead, we may never know."

"As an Auror," Lord Graves sneered, "I am sure you will investigate it."

"I will indeed, Lord Graves," James said. "I alluded to this earlier, but I will repeat it. Why wasn't I given a letter, since my son qualifies for this law?"

"That would also be Lord Vane's fault," Lord Montgomery said, "But as the Head of this Committee I will take some blame too. You see, he offered to personally pen the letter himself and send it to you. But first he decided to go to Albus Dumbledore."

James raised an eyebrow. "Why Albus?"

"According to him, the law personally affected a Hogwarts student," Lord Montgomery said, "Victor wanted to inform Albus of this new law. I can only assume that Albus wanted to be the one to inform your son about the law, as he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I should have made sure that Lord Vane had sent a letter you, or had done it myself personally. I was one of those who voted against this law, so I wasn't exactly thrilled with having any association with it. That is my mistake, and I apologize." Then he frowned and rubbed his chin with his hand, "You said you received this letter on Monday?"

"Yes, Lord Montgomery," James said.

"Strange," Lord Montgomery said, "We passed this law at our start-of-the-month meeting. I suppose Albus must have waited to send the letter."

James frowned. "I will speak to Albus about it then."

"Very well," Lord Montgomery said, "Any more questions?"

"Yes, I am curious," James said, "When I took part in the Experience, we had packets of information informing us about the Experience. My children didn't receive those."

"We did away with them a few years ago," Lord Montgomery said, "When we decided it was better to speak to the students ourselves. We have a meeting with all fourth years – as well as students who will turn fourteen during the first term of the year – on the second day of term, informing them about the Experience, and answering questions. We had too many letters coming in, in recent years, asking us questions, and we never found a way to answer them except in replies, and that was only to one person. So we decided the volunteers should be able to ask us questions face-to-face."

"And yet forms are given to students during the summer after their third year?" James asked.

"That is for those who learn about the Experience from their parents," Greta Tugwood said. "We also allow the students to volunteer, or take back their permission, after we speak to them and they get all the information. I am one of those who speak to all the students each year, Lord Potter. If you wish, I could personally speak to your son and answer any questions he may have regarding participating in the Experience as a young woman. Questions he might not want to ask when his classmates are there."

"I will inform him of your offer," James said, "Though my wife might end up discussing it with him instead."

Tugwood merely nodded.

"Two more questions, then I am done," James said, "Is there any possibility of negating the Metamorph law in the future?"

"Just like in the Wizengamot," Lord Graves said, "All laws cannot be negated for one calendar year."

"Lord Graves is right," Lord Montgomery said, "So the beginning of next August, if you wish to bring forth the possibility of negating the law, we will discuss it. And your last question?"

"What do you have against Augusta Longbottom?" James asked. "You see, she is an Ally and good friend of mine. But she told me you continue to deny her requests to join the Committee."

"Since the beginning of the Committee's Creation, we only ever had fifteen representatives at any given time," Lord Montgomery said, "One member is dead now, and two are never coming back. So we now have twelve. We will be posting offers for applications in the Daily Prophet, and holding interviews starting early next month. If Lady Longbottom wishes to apply for a position, she can do so."

"I will pass that information along," James said. "That is all the concerns I have. Thank you all."

"It was our pleasure, I assure you," Lord Montgomery said, "You may take your leave now."

James stood, bowed lightly, then turned and left the meeting room. However, there was something he had not told the Committee. Someone was lying.

Albus had told Harry in his letter that he had met with the Head of the Committee the day prior about the law. Lord Montgomery was clearly the head of the Committee. So who was lying? Victor Vane to Albus, calling himself the Head? Albus, lying about when he met with Vane? Vane, lying to the Committee of when he met with Albus?

Or the Committee? There were many possibilities there. Perhaps they were using the dead Vane as a scapegoat. Vane, after all, had a daughter, not a son. There was no way the law would personally help him when it came to Lily's theory. Lord Graves seemed like a suspect, but was he? Or was he just defensive of a law he voted for? He didn't recognize any of the surnames in the Committee as parents of students in Harry's year. But they might have had older or younger students at Hogwarts, someone who could target Harry if Lily's theory held water. He would need to compare the list of Hogwarts students' names to the surnames of the Committee.

He decided he would investigate this from all angles. He would start with Albus Dumbledore, since Victor Vane met with him to inform him of the law. How long ago had Vane discussed the law with him? And if it was since the start of the month, why had Albus delayed sending Harry the information, and lied in the letter?

These were all questions he would ask Albus – on top of everything else he needed to discuss with the man. It would be a hell of a meeting!

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 10:30 AM**

Amelia Black was reading through the latest updates on court cases, most of them which misdemeanors, and assigning the DMLE Solicitors to each one. This was just one of the many things she did a couple times a week, as the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

She heard a knock on her office door, and it opened. Amelia expected to see her secretary, Samantha, at the door. Instead a figure in purple robes and hood stepped into the room. She had met a few of the Unspeakables of the Department of Mysteries, during her time as the Director, so she recognized the attire. She didn't need to ask why he wasn't being escorted in by Samantha. Unspeakable Robes had a series of enchantments on them, including Notice-Me-Not Charms. So it was quite likely Samantha didn't even know the Unspeakable had entered the office.

"You couldn't have asked my secretary to have escorted you in here like everyone else," Amelia said, with a smirk. "Could you, Algie?"

The figure removed his hood, revealing that it was indeed Algernon Croaker, whom she had met many times – most of them while he wasn't wearing his Unspeakable garb. He was, after all, the brother of one of her Allies, Augusta Longbottom.

"I think you know I am not like everyone else, Director Black," Algie said.

"Even Albus Dumbledore is escorted into my office by my secretary," Amelia said.

"I am not Albus Dumbledore," Algie said.

"Probably a good thing," Amelia muttered; she pointed to the chair on the other side of her desk, "You may sit down."

"You don't mind if I place privacy enchantments around this room?" Algie asked, "I suspect this conversation is most important, and should be private. You wouldn't have summoned me if it was not."

Amelia wanted to deny his request, and tell him that she had her own enchantments around the room twenty-four hours a day. But she knew he wouldn't listen to her, so she simply nodded once and motioned for him to do so. Algie waved his hands around in complex patterns. The man didn't even need to use his wand – Amelia had suspected the magic of the Unspeakable Robes made them similar to wands, making it easier for Unspeakables to use magic without them, but she never had any proof. When Algie was finished, he sat down in the offered chair.

"What can I do for you, Amelia?" Algie asked.

"Earlier this morning, my husband and I had a rather interesting discussion with Lord James Potter," Amelia said. "His son, Harry, apparently had a really bad nightmare, and woke up to the scar on his forehead burning painfully. The nightmare, according to James, was about Voldemort."

Algie raised an eyebrow. "I see. Go on."

Amelia recounted James' tale which, in turn, had been told by his son. Though Amelia did not refer to the infantile-looking Voldemort as a homunculus, she noticed Algie's eyebrows raise to his hairline when she told him that part of the tale.

"The young Potter appears to have been viewing this dream from the eyes of a serpent?" Algie asked.

"Yes," Amelia confirmed, "Apparently Voldemort was speaking to it in Parseltongue. You apparently seem to know the form Voldemort was in during the dream, Algie."

"Aye, and I believe you do too, Amelia," Algie said, "So why don't you tell me?"

"It is known as a homunculus," Amelia said, "Senior Auror Potter was investigating the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins, Ludo Bagman's former secretary, who apparently knew more about the Triwizard Tournament, and likely the Quidditch World Cup, then even Bagman did. The theory is now that this 'Junior' kidnapped Miss Jorkins, and Voldemort likely stole all the information from her via Legilimency, of which he is a Master at the skill. Then Junior raped Miss Jorkins repeatedly until she was pregnant."

"And Voldemort used her pregnancy to create his homunculus," Algie said, nodding, "It is a fine theory. Bertha Jorkins was said to have disappeared 'round Albania, which was where Voldemort was rumored to be in recent years."

"Why am I not surprised you know that information?" Amelia asked.

Algie merely smiled.

"Algie, I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me," Amelia said. "Is it possible to create a kind of Pensieve that can view dreams? We would very much like to see Harry's dream."

"I, too, would like to see that particular dream," Algie said. "As a matter of fact, we are working on a Dream Pensieve, but we have not perfected it yet. I suppose I could keep you updated about its progress. However, by the time we are finished, the dream may become unnecessary to view."

"Meaning... Voldemort might have already returned to his full strength by the time you finish it," Amelia guessed; Algie merely smiled again. "I assume you and your fellows down in the Department of Mysteries are also keeping track of when Voldemort may return?"

"Yes," Algie said, "After all, his return would trouble us for a many number of reasons."

"As you probably know," Amelia said, "we have recently uncovered several Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers who, until earlier this week, we did not know their identities. I assume if we were to check the Unspeakables, we wouldn't find anybody like Augustus Rookwood, would we?"

"We have had monthly checks for that very thing ever since Rookwood was revealed to be a traitor, Amelia," Algie said, "A strategy you bigwigs on the upper nine levels of the Ministry should have adopted long ago."

"I can't argue with that," Amelia said, nodding. "Couldn't have thrown that in the good old suggestion box many months or years ago, could you?"

Algie snorted. "I'm sure it would have had the same response as if I had simply put 'go fuck yourself'."

"Algie, such language!" Amelia admonished, "what would Aggie say if she heard you say that?"

"What she usually tells me," Algie said shrugging, "'Not around Neville, you cad!' So... Voldemort is in an old, derelict manor somewhere in a village."

"Aye," Amelia said, "Which doesn't tell us much. Unfortunately, if this dream and the actual event happened at the same time, then a young child is likely dead and fed to the serpent by now. So very tragic."

"And according to what you said Auror Potter was told by his son," Algie said, "Anyone who knew the child would have their minds modified, so nobody would report a missing child. Smart. But Voldemort was always a calculating and smart old bastard. A real, proper Slytherin, not like those cads at Hogwarts these days my Great Nephew usually complains to me and Aggie about in letters."

"Algie, how many old, derelict Manors do you think there are in villages in Great Britain?" Amelia asked.

Algie shrugged. "Probably not very many. Of course, this Manor could be under a Fidelius Charm and Unplottable."

Amelia nodded. "I'll take my chances. Now I just have to figure where I could learn information like that. Probably nowhere in the Ministry. Have to take it to the Muggle Liaison Office and see if they can assist in any way."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck," Algie said.

"Thanks," Amelia said, "You wouldn't happen to know what type of rituals Voldemort could use to return to full strength using a homunculus, would you?"

"Not my section of the Department," Algie said, "Your husband would likely find that information in his family library quicker than I could give it to you."

"That is what I figured I would have to resort to," Amelia said. "Thanks. Well, I have no more questions. So unless you have anything you might be able to help me with when it comes to Harry Potter's dream, I believe we can end this meeting."

"I will think more closely on this during my meditations, and perhaps come back to you with any findings," Algie said, "And I'll keep you updated on the so-called Dream Pensieve."

"Encourage your friends in the Department of Mysteries to get a working Dream Pensieve done before Voldemort returns, would you?" Amelia asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Algie said, "Here is where I say farewell."

Algie stood and put his hood back on. Then he vanished in front of Amelia. A few moments later, her office door opened and closed. Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen," she muttered.

She started penning a letter to the Muggle Liaison Office, all the while wondering whether Algernon Croaker knew a lot more information about the topic of their conversation than he had cared to reveal to her.

"Of course he did, Amelia," she said to herself, "He's a bloody Unspeakable, isn't he?"

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 10:50 AM**

Twenty minutes after leaving Amelia Black's office, Algernon 'Algie' Croaker was whistling a jaunty tune to himself as he stepped into his lush, comfortable and rather mysterious office. He walked toward his desk, wishing to sit in his comfortable leather chair, when he found there was somebody sitting in it.

"Elder Dhampir," Algie said, bowing, "I should have known you would be here."

"Unspeakable Toad," Elder Dhampir greeted, "I hope you do not mind that I used your Scrying Bowl to eavesdrop on your meeting with Director Black."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Algie muttered.

"So," Elder Dhampir said, "We have confirmation that Harry Potter and Voldemort's great serpent, Nagini are both Horcruxes."

"It would seem so," Algie agreed.

Two years ago, this November, Director Amelia Black had submitted a little black diary into the DMLE evidence room, not knowing what it was, or the secrets it held inside. She had taken it from Ginevra Weasley, after it was discovered the young girl was responsible for the Writing on the Wall, announcing the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and the Petrifaction of the caretaker's cat. The young girl had been possessed by the diary, and so Director Black had placed it in the evidence room, intending for the DMLE workers to investigate it.

Algie and his fellow Unspeakables had discovered it, and had confiscated it, replacing it with a well-convincing copy. They did their own investigation, and soon discovered it was a Horcrux. Ever since then, they had been tracking the Horcruxes, and while they were sure they knew of the locations of several, they had not destroyed any – except for the diary. When Algie asked Elder Dhampir why he and the other Elders didn't want them to collect and destroy the Horcruxes, he said they were waiting for an opportune moment to present itself.

"Would this be the opportune moment you were speaking of?" Algie asked.

"No," Elder Dhampir said, "We must wait until Tom Riddle returns to a full-bodied form. Only then will we move on to the next step. Only then will we speak to the Potters about the Prophecy and Riddle."

"Lord Potter and his wife know the Prophecy," Algie said, "They have been keeping it a secret from their twins. But there may come a time..."

"I am sure they will keep it a secret will remain until Riddle returns to his full strength," Elder Dhampir said, "We will not speed up our schedule."

Algie nodded. "I suppose you do not want me to inform Director Black that the Manor she is searching for is Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton?"

"No," Elder Dhampir said, "Such a revelation may interfere with Riddle returning to full strength. If he does not return to his body, he cannot die."

"What do we do about Lord Black investigating the necromancy rituals Voldemort may use?" Algie asked.

"Nothing," Elder Dhampir said. "We will keep watch on the investigation. However, Lord Black will be at Hogwarts for the majority of the next several months starting this Sunday. He may be too busy to find the information soon enough."

"Very well," Algie said. "What about the Dream Pensieve?"

"Yes, that was a very well done white lie," Elder Dhampir said, "You know as well as I do that we've been using them for years. We will give one to Director Black for a Christmas present. That should make your story believable. By then, Mr. Potter may have more dreams that we can use."

Algie nodded. "As you wish."

"I'll be going now," Elder Dhampir said, "A fine job today."

The hologram that was Elder Dhampir flickered out and vanished from the room. Algie sighed, walked over to his desk and sat down. The Scrying Bowl in front of him showed Director Black's office. She was currently speaking to her husband, Sirius. He had apparently found the information regarding those whose nickname could be 'Junior.' Algie wondered how long it would take them to realize they were looking for someone who they thought was a dead man.

"Sorry, my friends," Algie said, looking at the Blacks, "Voldemort must return so he permanently fall. Until then, we have to keep you in the dark."

* * *

 **So this last scene was a throwback to "Ilvermorny Champion", with Algie/Toad, Elder Dhampir and the Scrying Bowls. We likely won't see them again until maybe Christmas, but mostly they'll return when Voldemort returns.**

 **So here we meet one of the main villains in the story – the Free Use Committee. Who on the committee is good, and who is a villain? Who is just a red herring? Hmm...**

 **Next Chapter: The Girls' Day Out Shopping Trip! Or I should say... the first half. Clothes shopping in Diagon Alley. Two chapters until Whimsic Alley. Fair warning: Whimsic Alley spans two chapters and gets very kinky!  
**


	32. Girl's Day Out

**Chapter 32  
Girl's Day Out  
**

 **Author's Note: This chapter takes place, chronologically, during the events of the past two chapters.**

 **Madam Vesti's Witchwear is shamelessly borrowed from my story "Harry Potter: Neko's Mate".**

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 9:45 AM – Girl!Harry**

Harry was currently sitting at the vanity table in Rose's bedroom. Hermione was sitting next to her, applying various kinds of make-up on her. She had originally objected to wearing make-up, but Hermione and Rose said it would help complete her feminine look. When Harry tried to argue that she could probably Morph her facial features so it appeared she was wearing make-up, Hermione asked her if she knew how to do that. She bashfully said she did not.

"Well then, that will be something Dora will be teaching you at Hogwarts," Hermione had said. "Until then, you're going to wear real make-up when you're a girl, because it is the proper thing to do."

Harry wasn't sure whether or not Hermione was teasing her, but either way she didn't care too much. Rose and Hermione might be her sister and girlfriend, respectively, but first and foremost, they were also her friends and two girls who she trusted completely. They would never be harsh with her, or make fun of her, or tease her for malicious reasons. The teasing the girls had been doing with her - when it came to having to be a girl twice a week during the experience – was playful.

Even telling her to 'suck it up' or 'get over it and just do it' was not so bad. She faced worse when practicing dueling and wand fighting with her parents over the past couple of summers. Besides... she saw it as encouragement to help her get through this ordeal. Without Rose and Hermione helping her, she would likely have a far more difficult time with this. It was nice to have friends who care about you to help with your issues, and this was just a perfect example of that. Even if they liked to tease her about it.

She couldn't blame the girls after all. She knew they found it quite amusing and maybe even _nice_ that occasionally 'the Golden Trio' – what others, not themselves, called their friendship – would be three females. Harry was normally a bloke and her two best friends were girls. She didn't know much about girls, and she was usually oblivious to many things when it came to girls. It had taken her several months to understand why her sister and girlfriend – who had been simply her friend back then – were occasionally uncomfortable and a bit moodier toward her at a specific time of the month. It wasn't until she had the courage to ask them why they felt that way, did they finally tell her about their feminine monthly issues. She knew this was just their playful revenge against her after years of being such a boy!

Rose was currently packing things in her purse, and Harry was watching her in the mirror's reflection as Hermione helped her with her make-up. Harry's eyes widened when she saw Rose place what appeared to be her dildo in her purse.

"Why are you bringing that toy with you today?" Harry asked her sister.

"Because we need it when we go to Madam Amour's," Rose said, "It will help us find a perfect strap-on to fit it with."

"I can't bring mine, because it is a copy and not technically the real product," Hermione said, "Now stop talking. I need to apply your lip gloss."

Harry pouted, then straightened her lips when Hermione glared at her. Soon, her lips sparkled with _pink_ gloss.

"Why pink?" Harry asked, when Hermione was finished with her lips.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Hermione?" Rose asked, "What do you think we should put in Harry's purse – aside from her money bag?"

"M-my purse?!" Harry sputtered.

"Harry, it is common for girls our ages and older to carry purses while shopping," Hermione said, "You're a girl today and going shopping, so you need a purse. It..."

" _Completes the look,"_ Harry muttered.

Hermione playfully glared at her. "Are you mocking me, missy? I hope not. Yes, you are right. It _does_ complete the look. Besides, where else are you going to put your money bag? You don't have a belt to latch it onto."

"Point," Harry conceded.

Hermione picked up one of the magazines from a stack near the vanity table and placed it in Harry's lap.

"Figure out what hairstyle you want to mimic from the models in this magazine," Hermione said, " _Do not_ Morph it yet. I want to make sure you choose a good one. Meanwhile, I'm going to help Rose figure out what to put in your purse."

Harry sighed and relaxed in the chair, and thumbed through the pages of the magazine. The girls were teen models – ranging from thirteen to eighteen. It didn't matter what age they were when it came to the hairstyle. Most styles worked with any age.

She glanced at her appearance, and frowned at the lightning-bolt scar on her forehead, which even Morphing couldn't hide, aside from with a fringe perhaps. Did she want a fringe to hide it? She wasn't exactly trying to hide it, was she? She was still Harry Potter – she had told her mother that much. She didn't want to be Jasmine Dorea. She was Harry and the scar was a part of her. It had been since that Halloween night.

She glanced at the various styles and then visualized it on herself, without actually Morphing. Did she want a ponytail? Did she want long hair? If so, did she want it down her back, or her front, covering her chest? She glanced at her chest in the mirror. Did she want to hide her curves?

Two minutes later, Harry had decided and Hermione had returned. She placed a purse on the vanity table – it was purple and the color closely resembled Harry's eyes. She then started placing some various make-up inside it, including compact mirrors, lip gloss and other things.

"I assume that is for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Just in case your make-up needs a touch-up. It also has your moneybag, and some writing material in case you need it for something. Always nice to be prepared."

"Rose, was that purse always that color?" Harry asked. "It matches my eyes."

"Why do you think I picked it out?" Rose replied, grinning.

"Have you decided what hair-style you want?" Hermione asked.

"This one," Harry said, motioning to the open page in the magazine.

It was a ponytail with a comfortable knot at the tip, with hair flowing from it to the shoulder blades.

"Very nice," Hermione said, in approval, "Can you manage it?"

Harry glanced at the picture, and memorized it, then closed her eyes. Several seconds later, she heard Hermione's breath hitch. Harry opened her eyes and grinned when she found her hair matched the style in the picture.

"I am _so_ jealous of how you can do that," Hermione said, pouting playfully.

"Maybe we should go to a hair salon today," Rose suggested. "Get that bushy mane of yours tamed."

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged. "I'll think about it."

Harry heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and she turned and found Lily standing in the doorway.

"You girls ready to go?" she asked.

"I think so," Hermione said, "We just got finished with Harry's make-up and hair. And she's already dressed."

"Oh?" Lily asked. "Well, then, let me see you, Harry."

Harry cleared her throat and stood up. Lily smiled softly as she looked at her 'pseudo-daughter'.

"Very nice," she complimented, "I'm surprised you let them put make-up on you."

"We told her she needed to look proper for her first official outing," Hermione said, "Since she doesn't know how to Morph the appearance of wearing make-up, I helped her put some on."

"You did very well, Hermione," Lily said. "Well, if we're going, we better head off. We're going to Apparate into the Leaky Cauldron – I'll escort the three of you by Side-Along. So we're going to have to go to the Apparation Room."

"Don't forget your purse, Harry!" Rose said.

Harry blushed lightly, turned and grabbed the purple purse sitting on the vanity table. She noticed how Rose was wearing hers over one shoulder, so she decided to mimic her sister and do the same. She caught her mother staring at the purse.

"What?" Harry asked. "They decided I needed something to have something to put my money bag in."

"Among other things," Hermione said, grinning. "Also, it completes the look."

"That it does," Lily said, smiling. "Shall we get going then, ladies?"

Harry followed her mother and the girls out of Rose's bedroom and down the corridor. When she reached the steps going down to the first level, she made sure to take them slow and smooth.

"Thank goodness you didn't make me wear heels," Harry said, to Hermione and Rose, when she finally made it down to the main level. "I'd likely trip down those stairs and break something."

"I don't have any that would suit you, Harry," Rose said. "I'm sure we'll find some today."

"But the school outfits don't have heels, do they?" Harry asked.

"We have a choice whether to wear heels or flat shoes," Hermione said. "That is why you're going to take both kinds to Hogwarts. Just in case. But we won't make you wear them until you're comfortable going up and down the stairs in this form. The Grand Staircase is dangerous enough as it is."

The so-called Apparation Room was a hidden room adjoining the main study. It was hidden behind a bookshelf, and was accessed by pulling on one of the book-ends on the third row. Lily pulled the correct book-end, and the bookshelf turned half-stance, then a portion of the wall behind the bookshelf slid to reveal and opening. Harry followed her mother and the girls inside.

The Apparation Room was the only place inside the wards of Potter Manor where one could Apparate out of the Manor, but it was almost impossible to Apparate inside the Manor. In fact, the only ones who could Apparate back into the Manor those who wore the Lord and Lady Potter Ring. This was for security purposes, in case there was ever an attack. The room was enchanted with so many rune patterns and wards that not even Anti-Apparation Wards could stop those inside this room from successfully Apparating out.

"Rose, Hermione," Lily said. "I will Apparate with the two of you first. Then I'll come back and take you Harry. Do not move from that spot, Harry. I will Apparate back here to this very spot."

Harry nodded. Rose and Hermione stood on either side of Lily and took her hands. Then with a popping sound and a light whoosh of wind, the three vanished. Thirty seconds later, Lily returned, looking slightly windswept.

"You're going to take both my hands, Harry," Lily said. "I don't want you to fall. Which is possible, since you're still adjusting to this new form."

"Five times out of ten I fall while taking magical transport," Harry said, with an unladylike snort.

"True," Lily said, with an amused smile. "But you're even clumsier since you're not adjusted to this height and weight yet. Harry? I know Rose and Hermione are helping you with this. But if you want to talk to me between today and Sunday about this whole thing, please feel free to do so. I promise not to embarrass you."

"Thanks, Mum," Harry said.

Lily smiled and offered her hands. Harry took them and closed her eyes. Then she felt that familiar twist in her gut and her lungs deflate as she Apparated with her mother. Soon enough, her lungs expanded and she felt normal again. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the familiar Apparation-Safe room of the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. She hadn't fallen! Hermione and Rose were waiting for them.

"I didn't fall!" Harry said – doing her best _not_ to squeal like a girl, "Thanks, Mum!"

"You're very welcome dear," Lily said. "Let's get going now. Much to do."

Harry agreed and followed her mother and the girls out of the room. As she walked toward the main area of the Leaky Cauldron, she was suddenly beginning to feel nervous. This was her first time in public in her girl form, around strangers and people who didn't know who she really was. How long before they realized who she really was, and that she normally looked like a boy? Maybe she should have had a fringe of hair hiding her scar.

She could almost imagine the front page article in the Daily Prophet tomorrow: _'Vanquisher of Voldemort' Harry Potter Shops in Diagon and Whimsic Alley As A Girl!_

Harry cleared her throat and shook herself mentally. She was being stupid. Nothing like that would happen. And if it did, her parents would march to the Daily Prophet Headquarters and demand a retraction and an apology.

 _Calm down, Harry,_ she admonished herself, _You can do this. This is just a fun day of shopping with your three favorite women in your life. Nothing to it. Not so different than all the other times, aside from the fact that you will be shopping as a girl, for girl's things._

She inhaled and exhaled as they reached the large restaurant portion of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione must have heard this, because she was looking at her, with a slightly worried expression. Harry smiled in what she hoped was reassurance and took her hand. They followed Rose and Lily toward the back door.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, in a low voice.

"Just preparing myself for walking around as a girl in public for the first time," Harry said, softly, in a half-truth.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Yeah. I can understand that. You'll be fine, Harry. We'll be right by your side. I promise. I know we've been teasing you about all this lately."

"Hermione, it is fine," Harry said. "I know you and Rose are just trying to cheer me up and help me look at all this in a more positive way. You're not doing it to be mean."

Hermione smiled, looking relieved. Harry realized she must have been rather worried about that. Soon, they were standing in the closed alleyway in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Lily tapped her wand along the brick wall, which soon began to form into the familiar archway that led into the marketplace.

"So, ladies," Lily said, as she led the girls into Diagon Alley, "Where would you like to go first? _Do not_ say Whimsic Alley. We will head there _after_ we finish shopping here in Diagon Alley."

"Actually, Lily," Hermione said, "Harry needs a new trunk first before we do anything else."

"Oh?" Lily asked.

"She's going to be packing for a bloke _and_ a girl," Hermione said. "So she either needs a completely separate trunk for this form, which we can put in the girl's dormitory. Or we get her a trunk with a hidden compartment for her girl clothes and other stuff."

"What do you say, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Are we allowed two trunks?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and I have two trunks – one for specifically our clothing and other feminine items," Rose said, and Hermione nodded.

"A separate trunk, it is then," Harry decided.

"Very well," Lily said, "We'll go to Topper's first then."

 _Topper's Trunks & Things _was the one-stop shop for those who needed new trunks. Hermione and Rose helped Harry pick out a trunk similar to theirs which wouldn't look out of the norm in the girl's dormitory. It had three compartments, each accessible through the pressing of a button and opening the trunk to reveal the chosen compartment. The first was the largest, and would likely fit most, if not all, of the clothes they would purchase today. The second was slightly smaller, and the third, oddly enough, had special cooling and stasis enchantments.

"For stuff like the Contraceptive Draughts," Hermione commented. "So when your mother sends us batches of the Draught, we can place them in that compartment."

Harry decided that was a very good idea. The trunk cost thirty Galleons, which was a bargain. Lily called Melina and she appeared and took the trunk to Harry's bedroom so they wouldn't have to carry it around.

"We should go to Madam Malkin's first," Rose said, as they left the shop, "We can buy Harry her school outfits first. Everything else, we can find at Madam Vesti's, or maybe in Whimsic Alley."

"I agree," Hermione said.

"Madam Malkin's, it is," Lily said.

Harry glanced around the marketplace as he and Hermione followed Rose and Lily down the cobblestone walkway in the direction of Madam Malkin's. It was in the middle of a Thursday morning, so the marketplace wasn't as crowded as it would be on the weekends or when much of the adult population of the British wizarding society weren't at work. So there were less than two dozen shoppers strolling through the marketplace and shuffling in and out of the shops. Harry kept an eye out for anyone she would recognize, especially teens she knew who might have decided to go shopping as well. At the moment, all she could see were adult witches and wizards, and one or two young children holding tight to the hands of their mothers.

Soon, they stepped into _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions._ The store was almost empty, except for the owner, Madam Malkin, who was sitting behind the counter, reading _Witch Weekly._ She looked up at the new arrivals when the door-chime ringed, announcing their entrance. She smiled warmly and jumped up to greet them.

"Lady Potter," she said, "A delight to see you. How may I assist you this fine morning?"

"This young lady," Lily said, motioning to Harry, "needs school robes for Hogwarts."

"Kind of late in the summer to be shopping for school robes," Madam Malkin said, smiling, "But you're not the only one who was here this late for their school outfit. Had a girl around her age in here yesterday. Better late than never! Come, dear!"

This was said to Harry, who walked, slightly bashfully, over to Madam Malkin.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" the seamstress complimented. "What year will you be?"

"I'm a fourth year," Harry said.

"Mmhmm," Madam Malkin said, "And are you participating in the Free Use Experience?"

"Er... yes," Harry said, "But I don't see how -"

"Committee guidelines state I must ask all fourth year witches and above," Madam Malkin interrupted, waving her hand dismissively, "After all, for those who volunteer for the Experience, the skirts on your outfits are shorter than normal. According to the Committee, it – ah – makes you more attractive to the boys. Not that you need any help in _that_ department, eh?"

Harry blushed and shrugged, looking down at her feet.

"A modest young lady, I see," Madam Malkin said, "Help me quell a curiosity, my dear. Are you, by chance, a Metamorphmagus."

Harry wasn't surprised. She knew Madam Malkin could identify Metamorphmagi, because she had done so with him before. She merely nodded.

"Of course you are," Madam Malkin said, " It is part of my job to know these things, dear. A Metamorph's body changes so often, and they – you – need clothing that will adjust to your ability. Have you met Madam Vesti yet?"

"No – I think we're going to her shop next," Harry said.

"She is a Metamorph, like you," Madam Malkin said, "Tell her about your ability, and she will point you to outfits that are perfect for a young one like you! Now, we will find out your current size, and judge your school robes and outfits by that. Then I can easily adjust whatever you buy so that it can adjust to your ever changing body. Such a process will only take a mere half-hour. So choose your outfits now, and by the time you're finished at Madam Vesti's, you can come back and acquire your purchases here. Now, dearie. Stretch out your arms and part your legs, and do not move. Let the measuring tape do its work. By the way, dearie, what is your Hogwarts House?"

"Gryffindor," Harry stated, as the measuring tape began to move.

Harry was used to this part, so she did as was told, and waited as the measuring tape started measuring every part of her body. She blushed as the tape unexpectedly snaked across her chest, measuring her breasts. She wondered how it could discover her current size even though she was wearing a shirt and bra. Soon it was finished and it returned to Madam Malkin's hands. She tapped it with her wand, and a slip of parchment appeared in her hand. She looked at it, nodding and humming, before turning and waving her wand. Moments later, a cart full of robes and other clothes on hangers rolled over to them.

"Lead this cart over to one of the changing rooms, dearie," Madam Malkin said, "If one of your friends wish to join you, to help you choose which outfits, they can do so. But only one."

Harry turned to Hermione, Rose and Lily.

"Hermione can go with you," Rose said, "I want to look at a few things out here."

Hermione nodded, silently stating she would go with Harry. So Harry and Hermione walked over to the changing rooms as the cart followed them on its own. They soon stepped into one. The changing room had a bench, clothing hangers and a body-length mirror.

"I just realized Madam Malkin never asked for your name," Hermione said, as she shut the door behind her.

"She's always been that way," Harry said, "She cares more about our body sizes then our names. She sees way too many people to keep up with so many names. She knows Lady Potter only because Mum is wearing the Potter crest on her robes today. Calling her 'Lady' Potter was not simply out of respect. She might not even remember what my mother's name is."

As she was explaining this, she was looking through the offerings of clothes: robes, skirts, buttoned-down shirts, long white stockings, and Gryffindor House ties, which explained why Madam Malkin asked for her House. There were also flat-foot shoes and heels as well.

"Hermione, these clothes all look the same to me," Harry said.

"Because you have no sense of fashion, Harry," Hermione said, emitting a world-weary sigh. "Which is exactly why I am in here with you. Strip off down to your bra and knickers. I'll pick out the outfits and you try them on and see which one suits you. You'll need a total of three outfits."

Five minutes later, she was putting on the first skirt.

"Good Merlin," Harry muttered, glancing into the mirror to see how she looked with the skirt on, "This thing is so short!"

The skirt had ended above her knees. If she bent over, without kneeling down, she would be giving a good show of her knickers. She suddenly wondered how she'd look on her hands and knees.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that," Hermione muttered. "I had to try them on earlier this month when I went shopping with my parents. I am just glad my mother didn't see how short it was. It is like Madam Malkin said, they're short to make us look more attractive."

"I imagine we would put on quite a show when we bend over," Harry muttered, voicing her earlier thoughts.

"Exactly," Hermione huffed, "It is perverted Committee bullshit."

"Hermione, language!" Harry admonished, teasingly; Hermione stuck out her tongue. "Speaking of the Committee, I wonder how Daddy's doing. He said his meeting started at ten."

 _Did I just call him 'Daddy', like Rose does?_ Harry asked herself, _He's always been 'Dad' to me – well, since I was about six or seven at least! Hmm..._

"I'm sure he'll tell us tonight how the meeting went," Hermione said, as she continued searching through the rack. "Continue dressing into that outfit. This is only the first one. We'll be here for an hour at this rate!"

"I thought shopping for girls always took that long," Harry said. "Especially the clothing room part."

"Only when we're paired up like this," Hermione said, "And now you know why. Because we talk too much!"

Harry chuckled, then laughed when Hermione glared at her. "What? You just admitted you talk too much!"

Hermione huffed and looked back at the clothing rack. "Continue dressing, Harry. Now."

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 11:15 AM – Girl!Harry**

It was over forty minutes later, when Harry emerged once again in her normal outfit, carrying the three outfits she had decided upon – or rather, Hermione had decided for her. She also had a pair of regular shoes and also heels. She had tried walking in the heels, but she had nearly fallen before Hermione had held onto her to keep her standing. Hermione had suggested once again that she'd simply have to practice when they returned to Potter Manor.

Hermione followed behind her, and they walked over to the counter where Madam Malkin was sitting.

"Hello, dearies," the seamstress said, "Have you made your choices?"

Harry nodded and set the outfits on the counter.

"Excellent!" Madam Malkin said, "I will place the necessary enchantments on them to ensure you can use them without a hitch if you change your figure at any time. Now, the Yule Ball is taking place at Hogwarts at Christmas. Are you attending? If you are, do you have a dress for it? We have exceptional dresses and dress robes here which would look wonderful on a beauty like you."

"I have an outfit for the Ball already, ma'am," Harry said.

"Well, alright then," Madam Malkin said, "I will have these outfits ready in half-an-hour, not a minute a longer! I will see you then."

Lily and Rose were ready to go, so Harry and Hermione followed them out of the shop. They headed back up the pathway and soon arrived at another shop. Harry had been here before, only he was quite sure the shop was called _Monsieur Vesti's Wizardwear._ It now read _Madam Vesti's Witchwear._

"I assume you see Madam Vesti's shop, Harry?" Lily asked; Harry nodded. "In your normal form, you would see the wizard shop you normally visit with your father. It is good to know we were right about you being able to visit both shops. There are gender-based enchantments on the shop, as well as some type of dimension enchantments. I've researched them before, of course. I use a different type of dimension enchantment for my magical dressers. Well, enough chat. Come on then."

Harry followed Lily inside, as Rose and Hermione tailed behind them. Harry took her first glance around at the shop. It looked identical to the shop she was used to. However, instead of wizarding clothes, there were clothes of all styles and fashions for witches of all ages, from young children and teens to adults and elders.

"Lady Potter, greetings!" a woman's voice called out.

Harry's attention turned from the clothes to the owner of the voice. It belonged to a rather tall witch who looked like a runway model. She had long black hair which reached the middle of her back, and had a large bust and long legs.

"Hello, Madam Vesti," Lily said.

"What can I do for you today?" Madam Vesti asked, her voice oozing a French dialect, though her English was perfect. "Come to buy more clothes for your children? Perhaps young Harry? When is the young Metamorph going to come into my shop?

"Today is your lucky day, Madam Vesti," Lily said, "I have brought Harry along."

Lily glanced at Harry, who blushed when Madam Vesti caught her eye.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Miss Potter," Madam Vesti said, "You may know my husband, Monsieur Vesti, who runs the wizard's shop. Your mother has told me you are one of the rare male-oriented Metamorphs who rarely ever explored her female form. I can see that has changed. I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is due to the Free Use Committee's new law?"

"You know about that?" Harry asked.

"I am a Metamorph like you, Miss Potter," Madam Vesti said, "When laws are made regarding us, I pay attention. Male-oriented Metamorphs are so very rare, and when I heard this law was created, I recalled your mother and her stories about you. I guess you are subject to the new law?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said. "Which is, I suppose, why I am here to shop for clothes."

It is a rare occasion when I get to sell my clothing I made to the kind of person I made them for," Madam Vesti said. "You see, much of my clothing is fit with adjustment enchantments. They can be worn by anyone, but Metamorphs are whom they were especially made for. Do you know Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, "She is a good friend, and she is also my Metamorph tutor."

"She was in here yesterday," Madam Vesti said, "Purchasing clothes. Except she did not look like she normally did. She looked like a young teen – oh, about your age, perhaps! She explained to me why, but I promised I'd keep her secrets. Though if she is your friend, perhaps you already know. Anyway, Miss Tonks is one of my favorite customers. She's always in here. Come on then, dearie. I'll show you where you'll likely want to choose from. These young ladies can come with you, if you wish."

Harry nodded, and Rose and Hermione joined her as they followed Madam Vesti toward an area of the shop. Lily made her way over to another section of the shop.

"So how long will you be in this form while at school?" Madam Vesti asked.

"Two days a week," Rose said. "One of the days has to be during classes."

"At least two days a week," Hermione said, "Remember our theory earlier today, Harry?"

Harry grimaced as she did recall what Hermione was talking about.

"You'll be in your school outfits during the week, I assume," Madam Vesti said, "What about on weekends? Hogsmeade visits?"

Harry blushed, wondering if she'd ever be going to Hogsmeade in this form. Of course, if their earlier theory was correct, and she was stuck as a girl during that time of the month...

"Normal clothing," Harry replied.

"So you'll need autumn, winter and spring clothing," Madam Vesti said; she waved her hand around pointing to various sections. "Pick your choices from those three areas. Swimwear, sleepwear and lingerie is over there -" she pointed to another section, "- however – and it pains me to say this – you might end up finding better articles of clothing for those latter two in Whimsic Alley. Ever since those shops have opened up many years ago, I've sold less and less sleepwear and lingerie. Changing rooms are in the back of the shop. Have fun, dearies."

"Thank you for your help," Harry said, politely.

Madam Vesti smiled, then returned to the front of the shop.

"Okay, Harry," Hermione said, "Let's assume you're going to at least want to spend time out on the Grounds during those days you'll be in this form. So let's get at least two or three seasonal outfits a piece."

"And one of each of those outfits," Rose said, "should be something she would wear in Hogsmeade."

"Rose," Harry groaned, "I don't think -"

"What if you're stuck as a girl during your time of the month, and it is a Hogsmeade trip?" Rose asked. "Are you just going to miss out?"

Harry sighed. "I suppose not. I _really_ hope I'm not stuck as a girl during that, though."

"Believe me, we know," Hermione said, "But we should take precautions."

"Fine," Harry said.

Rose found a clothes rack similar to those seen in Madam Malkin's. For the next several minutes, Rose and Hermione started choosing outfits from the autumn, winter and spring sections, and putting them on the rack. Colorful shirts and tops with various lengths in the neck-line and sleeves. Pants, jeans, shorts and skirts of all lengths and colors.

"That is a lot of clothes, girls," Lily said, walking over to the three girls.

"We're only getting three outfits from each section, Mum," Rose said.

"But we want Harry to try all these on so she – we – can know which ones she looks best in," Hermione said. "Harry, name three different colors."

"Black, red and gold," Harry said, automatically; then she looked at Hermione, and realized her girlfriend was looking at the section of two-piece bikinis, "Er... Hermione? When am I going to go swimming at Hogwarts?"

"Just in case, Harry," Hermione said, "Hmm... I like those colors. But we'll see how you look in purple too. And pink."

Harry rolled her eyes. Why were they so insistent on making her look so feminine in this form?

"Well, sweetheart," Lily said, "It would appear you're going to be in the changing rooms for at least an hour."

"At least," Harry echoed, "Er... I have to go pick up my outfits from Madam Malkin soon."

"How about I go back there, while you are trying on all this?" Lily asked, motioning to the many clothes on the rack. "I'll pay out of my money, and then you can pay me back soon enough."

"Will she let you pick them up for me?" Harry asked, "I don't think she realized I am your son – er – daughter – er - child!"

Lily smiled in amusement. "I was there with you. She'll let me pick them up for you."

"Alright then," Harry said.

"We're finished here, Harry," Hermione said, "Time to head into the changing rooms."

"Good luck," Lily said, in a sing-song voice.

"Thanks," Harry said, muttering the seemingly endless number of clothes she was about to put on.

She sighed and followed Hermione and Rose toward the changing rooms, with the clothing rack tailing behind them dutifully.

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 12:15 PM– Girl!Harry**

It was well over an hour later when Harry, Hermione and Rose emerged from the changing rooms. Harry was exhausted. She had never had to put on so many clothes before. After the first fifteen minutes, she was doing so rather mechanically. She was only completely lucid during the times when Hermione and Rose asked her for her opinion on whether or not she liked the clothing piece. She didn't have much of an opinion – Hermione had been quite right about her fashion sense. So usually, she judged on whether to say 'yes' or 'no' by the girls' reactions of whether they liked the piece or not.

She ended up with the three outfits a piece from the autumn, winter and spring sections, as well as two bikinis – a black one, and a purple one. She still had no idea why she'd need them at Hogwarts. On the way to the front of the store, Harry glanced at the bras and knickers.

"We're not buying those here, Harry," Hermione said, "We're getting all lingerie and underwear from Whimsic Alley."

"Definitely!" Rose said, as they made their way toward the front of the store. "They'll look much sexier than these granny-panties."

"And what is so wrong about granny-panties, my dear?" Madam Vesti asked, with an amused smile.

Rose gulped. "Um... nothing, ma'am?"

"I am not offended, dearie," Madam Vesti said, "I agree with you actually. You'll find some very sexy clothing in Whimsic Alley. Though I do hope you have no plans on going there without adult supervision."

"They'll be going with me," Lily said.

She had been standing near the counter, talking with Madam Vesti. A large bag from Madam Malkin's was sitting at her feet.

"Just making sure," Madam Vesti said, smiling, "You wouldn't believe how many teens your age have tried to go in there without adult supervision. If that keeps up, one of these days the Ministry will put age lines up, and nobody under seventeen will get to go there. Have you gotten everything you wanted, dearies?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

The girls set the purchases on the counter. Everything rang up to a total of just over one hundred galleons. Harry paid for her purchases, and Madam Vesti packed it all away into one Bottomless bag.

"Thank you for shopping here, dearie," Madam Vesti said, "I do hope I'll see you here more now that you have decided to emerge into your female form?"

Harry shrugged, and nodded, just to please the witch.

"Excellent," Madam Vesti said, "Then I will see you later. Good luck this year at Hogwarts girls, and have fun!"

The girls thanked the shop owner and then made their way back into the Alley.

"I don't know about you girls," Lily said, "But I am getting hungry. So how about we grab some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, call Melina to take these bags home, and then head into Whimsic Alley. Oh, and while we wait for lunch, you can pay me back for these outfits, Harry."

The girls were getting hungry too, so they easily agreed. However all of them were very much looking forward to going into Whimsic Alley. Even Harry. She had to admit she was having loads of fun already!

* * *

 **I am a guy who has never gone shopping for girls clothing. I do hope I did well this chapter. I was very vague with all of it for that reason.**

 **Yes, I am well aware at how short and kinky I made the normal Hogwarts school skirts. I did that on purpose.**

 **Next Chapter: Whimsic Alley, in two parts, two different chapters! I will be uploading them at the same time. Fair Warning: Chapter 33 gets a bit kinky, but Chapter 34 gets gets very, very kinky! Those of you who don't like seeing Girl!Harry experiencing sexual stuff, that is not fem-slash, might not like portions of Chapter 34, and you can simply skip it without missing too much.**


	33. Whimsic Alley

**Chapter 33  
Whimsic Alley  
**

 **Author's Note: Originally Chapter 33 and 34 were combined into one chapter. However, I have decided to split the original chapter 33 – which was twice as long as this is – into two parts. Not because it is long but because Chapter 34 is... well, let's just say I understand why some readers might not want to read it. It involves some very heavy kinky stuff involving Girl!Harry. This chapter has a bit of kinky stuff, especially in Madame Amour's, but it is NOTHING like next chapter.**

 **Chapter 34 will be sort of like a Deleted Scene that is added into the story. It doesn't have to be read if you don't want to read it. However, they do buy some toys that will be seen and used in the future of the story. After they finish their visit to Madame Amour's they return home. So aside from the fact that they buy toys, next chapter can be seen as one of those porn-with-little-plot chapters I don't usually write.**

 **I am posting both chapters up at the same time however!**

 **Warning: Sex Toys (seen, and discussed, not used)**

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 12:50 PM– Girl!Harry**

Harry, Hermione, Rose and Lily were currently having lunch – BLTs, chips and butterbeer, the lunch special of the day – in one of the private rooms of the Leaky Cauldron. Due to the fact that it was the main lunch hour for those who were working, the restaurant was fairly crowded, so Lily had decided to pay a little extra and have their lunch in a private room.

While they had been waiting for their meals to arrive, Lily had called Melina, the Head Potter House-Elf into the private room, and the elf had taken Harry's bags back to her bedroom. Harry also gave her mother sixty-five galleons, which was the cost of her outfits at Madam Malkin's. She now had a little over three-hundred galleons left in her limit to spend, though she was sure she wouldn't be spending it all.

"So I figured we'll check out the clothing stores in Whimsic Alley first," Lily said, "Since you girls seem to take ages in the changing rooms alone. And save Madame Amour's for last."

"We took ages because there was so many pieces of clothing, Mum," Rose said, "Isn't the majority of what we'll find in Whimsic Alley lingerie, nightwear and underwear type stuff? That shouldn't take _too_ long to try on. It all depends on how many styles we want to choose."

"We could discuss that now," Hermione said, "So we have an idea of what we want before we get there. It would save time."

"That reminds me!" Rose said; she grabbed her purse, which was hanging from her chair, "I brought a couple of the owl-order magazines for those shops, just in case we had an opportunity like this.

She took out two small, but thick magazines from her purse and handed one to Hermione.

"I am sure everything we find here, should be in the shop," Rose said, "The lingerie will be the most important. I think I want something different in style and color to wear each night of the week."

Hermione nodded in agreement, then the girls looked at Harry. She blushed, realizing they wanted her opinion, and she blushed and swallowed the bite of BLT.

"Do I _have_ to wear lingerie?" Harry asked.

"Harry, take it from me," Lily said, " _Nobody_ wants to see ladies in generic-style bra and knickers during intimate moments. It ruins the mood quite easily."

Harry considered this, and she realized her mother was right. Hermione and Rose usually wore their sleeping gowns with _nothing_ under it when they were with her at night. Was it because they didn't have any nice looking lingerie?

"I suppose you're right," Harry muttered.

"Even you will want multiple options for lingerie, Harry," Lily said, "Even if you are only in this form twice a week. Most girls participating in the Experience wear lingerie under their school clothing, because a good portion of the Experience doesn't just happen in the evening. Most of it _does_ happen after classes are all finished, during the weekdays. But you might not always have the opportunity to change your clothes after class."

Harry blushed pink and merely nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Lily took a sip of her butterbeer and cleared her throat.

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you girls about," she said. "My apologies, because this will be slightly embarrassing, but I have to ask. Are you planning on doing anything this evening... with Harry still in this form?"

It was Hermione and Rose's turn to blush. They looked at each other, and Harry recognized this as one of those conversations the pair seemed to have without needing to speak.

"We – er – well," Hermione stammered.

"We were considering a bit of... role-reversal," Rose said, "If you know what I mean."

Harry was surprised that Lily _did not_ look surprised.

"That is what basically what I was thinking," Lily said, "Which is why I needed to talk about this. Rose, you remember the morning after your birthday? How you girls felt?"

Rose frowned and nodded. "You called it the morning-after pains. It was due to it being our first time and something we weren't used to at the time. You gave us Potion to help us, and we were feeling right as rain after a few hours."

"Precisely," Lily said, "Harry, if you go through something similar tonight, then I must advise you not to Morph back your normal form immediately. And not immediately when you wake up either. You will feel quite a bit of discomfort, and I'm not sure how it would affect you if you were to be in your normal form. I'm going to give you what is known as a Morning After Potion tomorrow, which will help you. It is similar to the Pain Relief Potion, without the drowsy side-effects."

Harry swallowed nervously. She realized exactly what her mother was talking about. She knew exactly what Hermione and Rose wanted to get up to with her that evening. After all, wasn't that one of the reasons they were going to Whimsic Alley? Why Rose had brought her toy with her? To prepare for it?

Role-reversal indeed.

"Did any of you bring writing material with you?" Lily asked.

"Harry has some in her purse," Hermione said. "I told you it might be handy, Harry."

Harry cleared her throat and grabbed her purse, then opened it. She rummaged around it, past the various kinds of make-up and grabbed the writing material – a small notebook, a quill and a small tub of ink – and handed them to her mother.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Lily said; she started writing things down in the notebook, "When we get into Madam Amour's, I am going to let you shop on your own."

"Really?" Rose asked. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"Madame Amour knows how awkward it is for teens to shop in her store with their parents around," Lily said. "I've been there several times, and have always seen teens shopping on their own, even with their parents in the same store. The 'adult supervision' rule in Whimsic Alley is, actually, more for the brothels and other such businesses. Otherwise the street hustlers and such would target teens who aren't with their parents, and there would be problems. The hustlers and prostitutes aren't welcome inside the shops unless they're not on the clock. So teens are okay to shop alone as long as they leave with adult supervision.

"Anyway, I am writing the names of a few products you might want to take a look at in there," Lily said. "After all, not everything in there is... _toys._ "

When she was finished, she handed the piece of notebook parchment to Rose. Rose and Hermione were sitting together, instead of on each side of Harry like usual. They put their heads together and looked at the list, and conversed silently about its contents. When the girls giggled a bit, Harry rolled her eyes and continued her lunch.

For the duration of the lunch, Rose and Hermione used the notebook from Harry's purse, searched through the owl-order magazines and made lists of the things that interested them, just so they could save time in Whimsic Alley. Harry listened as she ate her meal, but luckily, the girls didn't want her opinion just yet.

Thank goodness for small miracles.

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 1:35 PM– Girl!Harry**

The entrance into Whimsic Alley was guarded by what resembled a toll-booth and a gate. A wizard was standing inside the small booth, looking rather bored, as Lily and the girls approached.

"One adult and three teenagers seeking passage into Whimsic Alley," Lily said, speaking into what appeared to be some kind of microphone.

"What are their ages?" the wizard said, motioning to the three teen girls.

"They're all fourteen," Lily said.

Harry heard a small _ding_ from inside the toll-booth. The wizard grunted, nodded and waved his wand at the gate which opened.

"Make sure the girls stick with you at all times when outside the shops," the wizard said, "No witch or wizard under seventeen is permitted in the brothels, whorehouses and bars – aside from _The Singing Siren_ – unless with adult supervision."

Lily nodded once and motioned the girls to follow her.

"He didn't ask us for any proof of our ages?" Hermione asked, as they stepped through the gate, "Aside from just asking how old we are?"

"You might have heard that ringing sound inside the booth," Lily said, "The microphone-like device I spoke into has enchantments on it similar to an Honor Quill. If I was lying, the guard in the booth would know it. Such a strategy ensures the privacy of everyone who enters here. The guard doesn't have to register all visitors, you see. No need for identification."

"That's sort of ingenious," Hermione complimented.

"No expense was spared by the Free Use Committee for Whimsic Alley," Lily said, "This market has always been a pride and joy to them. The atmosphere and the shops encourage the behavior the Free Use Committee wants to see society take part of."

Harry expected Whimsic Alley to resemble Knockturn Alley, which was a pretty dark and grim place. Instead it was similar to Diagon Alley, as if it was simply another branch of that marketplace, instead of an entire new area.

"Most of the brothels, whorehouses and bars are at the far end of the Alley," Lily said, "while the shops are at this end. You might see the occasional hustler and prostitute walking around, but they usually stick to that end of the Alley, since most visitors down there are looking to be their customers. The only restaurant at this end of the Alley is the Singing Siren, which is the more teenager-friendly option."

 _The Singing Siren_ was a large building on the left side of the Alley. A hanging wooden sign outside the front door depicted a woman who resembled a Veela with music notes surrounding her head. Across from the restaurant, on the right side of the Alley, was a store named _Serenity's Salon._

"Ooh," Hermione said, grinning, as she saw the salon, "I might have to go in there. I was thinking about getting my hair done. Though we may not have time."

"If you want, we can head in there first," Lily said, pausing in her stride as she eyed the store, "It isn't just a salon. They also sell hair-care and hairstyling Potions."

"Hairstyling Potions?" Hermione echoed.

"Think of it as a salon trip in a bottle," Lily said. "Use it after taking a shower, and your hair will change into the hairstyle depicted on the bottle – of which there are several kinds. It will be permanent, until you use a special Reversal Potion, also sold there. Even swimming, or bathing doesn't change it."

Harry smiled at the look on the sparkling look on Hermione's face. He knew she was rather touchy about her uncontrollable mane, and wanted to change it.

"I'll definitely take a look at those!" Hermione said.

"Me too!" Rose said. "I've been thinking of changing my hairstyle."

Even though Harry wouldn't need the use of a Salon or any of its goods it sold, she followed the girls and her mother inside. Lily led the girls over to a shelf filled with small heart-shaped glass bottles. Each bottle had different pictures of models with various hairstyles. Ponytails, French braids, Dutch braids, 'crowns', and several other styles of long and short hair. Each bottle cost twenty galleons, and were good for three uses.

"Rather expensive," Harry muttered.

"Yes, but it is like a miracle in a bottle when it comes to my hair!" Hermione gushed, "I mean, listen to this – it works with _any_ style of hair. Even this mop on my head! This is exactly what I want."

"Yeah, these are great," Rose said, "Not everyone can Morph our hair like you can, Harry. This is the next best thing!"

Hermione and Rose bought four various types, plus the Reversing Potion, totaling one-hundred Galleons. With Hermione and Rose's moneybags one-fifth lighter, they left the shop about fifteen minutes after they had entered, then followed Lily down the cobbled pathway. Harry eyed each store as they passed them, and Lily commented on each.

"There's Arya's Apothecary," Lily said, "I might stop there before we leave, as I need to buy some ingredients. That is where you would buy week and month-long Contraceptive Draughts if you can't make your own. The Apothecary in Diagon Alley stopped selling them when this shop opened. I believe it was another law the Committee passed. Probably because the Committee gets twenty-percent of the profits each business here makes. They also have Pregnancy Test Potions, which have the ability to show you one-hundred percent guaranteed whether or not you are pregnant within the first two weeks of conception. _And_ it tells you whether or not you're having a boy, a girl, twin girls, twin boys, once of each, and so on."

"How?" Harry asked.

"By the color of your pee, dear," Lily said.

"Oh, I see!" Harry said, blushing, quite embarrassed.

"Those types of specific Potions weren't around when I was pregnant with you two," Lily said. "I would have loved to have that option. I do wonder what color it would show for a Metamorph."

"Is there a bookstore here?" Hermione asked.

Lily chuckled. "No. However, Madame Amour's has a section of the shop dedicated to books of an adult variety."

"Guess we know where Hermione will end up if we lose her," Rose said, grinning.

"Oh, you!" Hermione huffed. "You can't tell me you're not interested either."

Rose blushed and shrugged.

"Here we are," Lily said, "The first of the clothing stores."

Harry couldn't help but roll her eyes as she noticed the name of the shop: _Venus' Secret._ The store _had_ to be named by at least someone with a half-blood background, with a familiarity of the Muggle world. It's name was obviously a play off the famous Muggle lingerie store. Two mannequins were standing in the shop's window-front wearing various styles of lingerie – one of the lingerie outfits was see-through to the point where Harry could see the mannequin's plastic skin underneath the fabric.

She followed Lily and the girls inside the shop, which was about the same size as Madam Malkin's. There were several more mannequins standing near various areas of the shop, modeling lingerie that was in stock in that area. Hermione and Rose had obviously caught their eye on something they were interested in, because they made a beeline across the store. Harry dutifully followed behind them, wondering what the girls were going to convince her to purchase this time.

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 3:30 PM– Girl!Harry**

About an hour-and-a-half later, Harry followed Rose, Hermione and Lily out of the second clothing store with shopping bags of purchases from the two stores, and around two-hundred Galleons left in her moneybag. She now had four styles of lingerie – two of the outfits were see-through; she still wasn't sure how she had let the girls convince her to buy those – from _Venus' Secret._ In the second shop, _Nora's Nightwear And Accessories,_ she purchased a sleeping gown, two new sets of bras and a couple packs of knickers, so she would have stuff to wear during the times when she wasn't wearing her lingerie.

Harry had tried on several different lingerie outfits in _Venus' Secret_ , and even she had to admit that she looked quite sexy in them. She also had to admit she did look rather plain in the generic bras, and really stunning in the lingerie. Now she truly believed what her mother had said during lunch.

Lily called on Melina again, and the elf appeared. Upon request, she snapped her fingers, and the various shopping bags the girls were holding had vanished and were now in their respective bedrooms in Potter Manor.

"Alright," Lily said, "Do I have to ask where you want to go next? Who wants to go to Madam Amour's?"

Rose and Hermione raised their hands. They looked at Harry, who blushed and nodded with a short shrug of her shoulders.

"Alright then," Lily said, "When we enter the shop, I'll introduce you to Madame Amour, if she is there today. Then we'll go our separate ways. If you're not at the counter, or the front door by four-thirty, I'll search for you – even if you girls are in the toy area or the private rooms."

"Private rooms?" Hermione asked. "Are there clothes in that shop?"

Lily cleared her throat. "It isn't that kind of private room. They're there for you to – ah – test the various products before you buy them."

"That doesn't sound hygienic," Rose said.

"The rooms are enchanted to make sure the products are cleaned thoroughly," Lily said. "If Madam Amour is there today, she'll explain it all better."

Harry followed Lily and the girls down the pathway, until they reached one of the larger stores in the Alley. Madame Amour's was two-story building painted in white and pink. A large, flashing pink heart-shaped sign read _Madame Amour's Adult Entertainment – Est. 1965._

"What is on the second floor?" Rose asked.

"Madame Amour's life-partner is an intimate photographer," Lily said, "She has a photography studio. Your father and I went there for three anniversaries – fifth, tenth and finally, last summer for our fifteenth. It is a tradition of ours every five years. But she only allows those seventeen and older to have types of photos taken. So, unfortunately, you're not allowed on the second level."

Harry followed Lily, Rose and Hermione inside. The shop was easily larger than the bottom floor of Flourish and Blott's, the bookstore in Diagon Alley. The walls of the shop were white, and carpet was pink with various patterns. The counter was at the front of the shop, so Lily led the girls over there. A middle-aged woman was standing at the counter, ringing in the purchases of a witch who was in her late teens. She was young enough to have been an upper year student at Hogwarts while Harry, Rose and Hermione were starting out their education. When she was finished, the teen walked by them, and only gave them a passing glance before heading out. If she recognized Rose or Hermione, she hadn't given any sign. So she was likely not a Gryffindor.

"Lady Potter," the witch at the counter said, with a warm smile, as she saw Lily, "Greetings. How are you this fine day?"

"I am well, Madame Amour," Lily said, "I've been taking these girls shopping and promised them we'd stop in here for a while. It is their first time."

"Hmm," Madame Amour said, smiling at the teen girls, "I do seem to recall Lady Potter coming in with a special custom request for one of our dildos. Was she doing it for one of you three?"

Harry blinked at the bluntness of Madame Amour's word choice. Of course, given the shop she owned, Harry guessed this kind of conversation was a normal, everyday thing, as if she was simply discussing Quidditch, or the weather.

Rose blushed and raised a hand. "That would be me."

"Trying to mimic your boyfriend, perhaps?" Madame Amour asked.

Rose blushed again and glanced briefly at Harry before looking back at the older witch. "I suppose you could say that."

"Don't be so embarrassed, dear," Madame Amour said, "You're not the first to request a dildo made in the model of a specific penis! And you won't be the last. Now what can I do for you? Are you girls looking for more custom requests?"

"Er... sort of," Rose said.

She cleared her throat and looked at her mother. Lily seemed to realize what her daughter was doing.

"Madame Amour, I assume it is alright if I separate myself from these girls while they do their shopping?" Lily asked.

"Of course dear!" Madame Amour said, with a warm smile, "I completely understand, of course. Privacy of our customers – especially when it comes to the teenagers – is one of my top priorities."

"I will see you girls here at the front of the shop at four-thirty," Lily said, "No later."

Harry, Rose and Hermione nodded, and Lily walked away. Then Rose opened her purse and rummaged through it. Harry blushed as Rose set her dildo on the counter.

"That would indeed be the custom I made which Lady Potter bought," Madame Amour said, "Is it not satisfactory enough for you, young lady?"

"Oh, no, ma'am, it is perfect!" Rose said, smiling. "We – er –"

Hermione cleared her throat and took over for Rose. "We were wondering if you made custom strap-on harnesses."

"Of course!" Madame Amour said, "I assume you would like it to fit this dildo?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

"And who would be wearing said harness?" Madame Amour said.

Hermione blushed a light pink and she motioned to herself and Rose. Madame Amour looked at Harry, who blushed and shook her head. Rose, however, saved her from replying.

"My – er – sister and I are twins, so we have the same body shape," she said.

"Well, that wouldn't matter anyway," Madame Amour said, "I make one-size-fits-all harnesses. I can have it done in half-an-hour."

"Even during business hours?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes," Madame Amour said, "After nearly thirty years in the business, I have become quite good at multitasking! Is there anything else you needed before you explore my fine shop?"

"Mum said something about... private rooms?" Rose asked.

"Ah, yes," Madame Amour said, "Think of them as changing rooms for clothes, except you're not trying on clothes here. You're testing out the various toys we have for sale. It guarantees that the customers are perfectly happy with their purchases. There are several rooms in the back of the shop. When you enter one, you'll find you'll find a cushioned bench and a table. Each product has a specific number-and-letter code. Simply speak the code and a copy of the toy will appear on the table. They'll be enchanted not to leave the room. All three of you can be in the same room if you wish, or you can use separate rooms.

"Now, while most of the products are on shelves, the toys are locked in glass cases. If you wish to buy one of the toys, simply come and tell me which ones you want. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said; Rose and Harry nodded.

"I will have your harness ready by the time you are ready to make your purchases," Madame Amour said, "Please enjoy yourselves. Just not _too much,_ my dears!"

The three girls blushed, and thanked Madame Amour. They each grabbed a small shopping basket, and heading deeper into the shop.

"Let's look for the items on Mum's list first," Rose suggested; she rummaged through her purse until she found the list Lily had had made.

Harry and Hermione agreed and they looked around at the various signs which indicated the specific areas of the shop. They went to the lubricant section and found several different types of bottles on shelves. Rose looked at the list, then started exploring the shelves until she found one of the items. She grabbed a bottle and read the label.

"Hmm," Rose murmured, "Let's see... huh! This says it is five times better than the Lubrication Charm."

"Well, I like it already," Hermione said, "The Lubrication Charm is rather weak, and has to be applied more than once."

"Has a bubblegum flavor for if you perform oral after using it," Rose said, "Wicked. Is there any other flavors?"

"Doesn't look like it," Hermione said.

"Aw well," Rose said, "According to Mum's list, we can find other flavored lubricants."

"Ooh, this comes in a lotion _and_ a spray bottle," Hermione said, grinning; she grabbed one of the spray bottles, and read the back. "Works just like the lotion, and less messy! Excellent! We should get a couple bottles of both each. Five Galleons isn't a bad price at all."

Harry took her girlfriend's advice and placed two bottles of each in her basket. They walked to the other end of the aisle, where they found flavored lubricant in several flavors: bubblegum, strawberry, melon, chocolate, and butterbeer among others.

"Two times better than the Lubrication Charm," Hermione said, reading the back of a chocolate flavored lubricant. "But the various flavors make up for it. Again, five galleons. Just lotion, no sprays."

Harry snorted. "Probably wise. People would spray it in their mouths."

Rose and Hermione snickered. Harry grabbed a bottle of the chocolate and butterbeer flavors. Soon they came upon another type of flavored product. Powders that could mixed in water.

"Let's see," Rose said, reading the label of one, "'Are you bored of tasting bland, normal semen? Mix a tablespoon into a glass of water, and give it to your man. Their next _three_ orgasms will taste like – ' well, whatever flavor you choose, I suppose. Safe for intercourse. Wow!"

"I thought you enjoyed the taste of my cum?" Harry asked, pouting.

"We do," Rose said, "This is just an added bonus."

"Though it would be complicating at Hogwarts," Hermione said, "We can't exactly give a bloke this, can we?"

Rose shrugged. "Let's just have it for personal use."

Harry didn't grab any, but Hermione and Rose chose Chocolate and Butterbeer flavors. In the same aisle, they found something that _would_ work at Hogwarts during the Experience. It was bubblegum, similar to the powder. The wizard would chew the gum, and their semen would taste like a specific flavor. These were more fruity flavors, because the gum tasted the same way. They were a Galleon each, so Harry grabbed five different flavors. Rose and Hermione smiled in approval as Harry chose them without being asked by the girls.

They continued to explore the more 'innocent' side of the shop before finally moving onto the section they were looking forward to. The toys...

* * *

 **If you don't want to want to read about the girls (including Girl!Harry) buying and testing sex toys, you can skip to Chapter 35. Yes, the toys will be seen in future chapters, but aside from that, after they leave Madame Amour's they go straight home and that is how next chapter ends.**


	34. Whimsic Alley, Part 2

**Chapter 34  
Whimsic Alley, Part 2  
**

 **Author's Note: Make sure you read Chapter 33 before reading this one. I posted two chapters at once!**

 **As mentioned in the previous chapter, you do NOT need to read this chapter if the listed Warnings offend you. This is just a basic bonus scene that gets rather kinky for Girl!Harry. However! The toys seen in this chapter will be seen and used in future chapters.**

 **Heed the warnings for this chapter. The girls (including Harry!) will be testing sex toys before purchasing them! They get up to a bit more than just testing (no actual sex!)**

 **We are beginning to get into the real meat and potatoes of the story where – on rare occasion – Girl!Harry WILL be performing various sexual situations with one of the following: a sex toy, a girl using a strap-on on Girl!Harry, Dora shagging Girl!Harry with her Morphed cock, or boys shagging Girl!Harry. Most of these scenes (like this chapter) will likely be able to be skipped over, and won't be something you HAVE to read to appreciate the story otherwise. Additional scenes will reference some of these events without being graphic, if it is important to the plot. These are all things I planned on from the moment I started this story, and I will not change my mind to please readers.**

 **That being said, if you're not into Girl!Harry taking part in sexual situations that isn't just fem-slash, be cautious around the "Private Testing Room" scenes. Again, she uses sex toys in that scene!**

 **Warning: Partial Nudity; Graphic Sexual Discussions; Sexual Situation Involving Underage Characters (14+) Graphic Description, and Use of Sex Toys; Anal Play; Fem-Slash; Incest; Oral Sex/Cunnilingus; Semi-Public Sexual Situations**

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 3:45 PM– Girl!Harry**

Finally, they moved on to the toy section. Each sex toy was, as Madame Amour said, secured under a glass case. It didn't take long for Harry to find something that caught her eye. She did a double-take as she saw what appeared to be a Golden Snitch. In fact it was two _wingless_ golden Snitches hooked together by a thin golden chain. Curious, Harry read the description.

 _Golden Snitch Ben Wa Balls_

 _Insert the Golden Snitches one at a time into vagina. Leave end of chain sticking out to allow easy removal. Causes stimulation through vibration, as the user moves around. Guaranteed one or more orgasms, in varied increments, depending on duration of usage. Lubrication suggested. Warning: Do not participate in vaginal intercourse with the Ben Wa Balls inside vagina!  
_

"What did you find, Harry?" Hermione asked, "Ooh, I see why this caught your eye. Ben Wa Balls. I've heard of these before! Let's see..." She read the description under her breath, and grinned at Harry when she finished. "Yeah, these are supposed to be pretty fun. So? Is this something you'd like?"

"Er... I can at least test it?" Harry said, shrugging. "It sounds... interesting."

"Find something, Hermione?" Rose asked; then she eyed the Snitches, "Or was it you, Harry?"

Harry blushed, and the girls giggled.

"Remember the number-and-letter code, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we'll all test them and see if we like them," Rose said, "Come on! I found something else!"

Harry memorized the code, then followed the girls until they stopped at another glass case. There were several various kinds of a bulbous type of toy, with a kind of handle at the end. Harry eyed the description, and blushed. _Butt plugs._ Harry didn't need to read the description. She had a rather good idea of what this was used for.

"Er... really, Rose?" Harry asked.

"Harry, remember what we told you on Monday?" Rose replied, "Boys at Hogwarts are going to want to shag us in our bum. Which is why we wanted you to be our first."

"Hmm, I imagine wearing it for a good period of time would make it easier and more comfortable," Hermione said.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Could be all day," Hermione said, "Katie Bell said most people don't begin shagging until after the last class of the day. So if we go to our dorm after the last class of the day and apply it."

"Or hell, go to our dorm before lunch," Rose said. "Or even wear it starting before breakfast!"

"We'd want to start slow, Rose," Hermione said.

"I suppose you're right," Rose agreed. "We could test how long we can handle them either tomorrow or Saturday. Whichever day we want Harry to do us in our bum."

"You want me to test this out, don't you?" Harry asked.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to get one," Hermione said, "But... I doubt you'll go too long in your girl form before a bloke will want to shag your bum."

Harry sighed. "Alright, I'll test it out in the private rooms, and see how it feels."

"That is all we ask," Rose said, "Let's see... code... oh! One generic code, then request the color. Handy! Come on, let's see if there is anything else."

Harry eyed the plugs warily, before following Rose and Hermione again. They glanced at several different toys, and read various descriptions, before they came upon one more. Harry's eyes widened as she looked at what appeared to be a double-ended dildo.

"Ooh," Rose said, "I bet these are just like our normal dildos, but we can use it together. Think we can customize it like our dildos?"

"How about you read, Rose," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Custom options open to request."

"Oops," Rose said, grinning bashfully, "Sorry, I'm just excited."

"I don't think we need to try this one out," Hermione said, "We should go to Madame Amour and tell her we want something else customized."

Rose agreed, and Harry followed her and Hermione back to the front of the shop. Madame Amour smiled when she saw them.

"Your harness is almost finished, dears," she said, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We found a toy we want and were hoping you could customize it too," Rose said.

"Of course," Madame Amour said, smiling, "Lead the way, dears."

Soon, they returned to the double-ended dildo.

"We'd like one of these in the same style as my custom dildo," Rose said.

"I can easily do that," Madame Amour said, "And in less time than the harness. I keep a mold of all requests in case my customers want more of the same request. So making one of these should be quite simple. If you're still planning on leaving after four, I'll have both custom products done by then."

"Thanks," Rose said, "We have a couple of other toy options, but we want to test them first."

"Of course, of course," Madame Amour said, "If you wish to buy them, simply ask me to come retrieve them for you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Rose said.

Harry and Rose thanked the older witch too, then they headed off.

"Time to head to a private room?" Hermione asked.

Rose nodded, and so did Harry, after a few moments of hesitation. They made their way to the back of the store, and found a door with a sign reading "Private Testing Rooms" above it. They found themselves in a corridor with multiple doors. Labels on the door informed them whether the room was occupied or not. They found an unoccupied room and headed inside. It was a simple room, but also comfortable-looking. As Madame Amour had explained, there was a table, and a pink and white cushioned bench in the center of the room.

"I suppose we should test the toys one at a time?" Hermione suggested. "Yours first, Harry."

Harry swallowed nervously, and called out the number-and-letter code. An identical version of the Golden Snitch Ben Wa Balls they had seen under the glass case appeared on the table, as did a spray bottle of one of the cheaper Lubricants in the shop.

"You're first, Harry," Rose said.

"What?!" Harry squeaked.

"You saw them first, so you're first," Rose said. "Pull down your jeans and knickers, and lay down on the bench lengthways on the bench. Hermione, which one do you want to help her with?"

"You can help her with this," Hermione said, "I'll help her with the plug."

Harry swallowed nervously and unfastened her jeans, then pulled them and her knickers down, revealing her bare pussy. She sat down on the bench, then laid down lengthways. Rose picked up the Golden Snitches and the lubricant, and walked to the end of the bench. She then unexpectedly grabbed Harry's legs and pulled her, so she was closer to her. Harry squeaked at the unexpected movement.

Rose moved to her knees and spread Harry's legs. She then leaned her head down to Harry's pussy and cupped her mouth over it. She started brushing her tongue up and down Harry's slit, opening her up, and Harry gasped at the intense feeling. Soon, Rose pushed her tongue through Harry's folds, and Harry whimpered in pleasure. This was much more intense then when the girls gave her a blow-job! Rose's tongue seemed to hit every nerve ending in Harry's pussy.

Hidden inside her shirt, her nipples pressed painfully against her bra as they hardened into points, simply due to the excitement she was feeling. Harry felt as if she was getting goosebumps over her whole body, as Rose continued to pleasure her. Her first foray into receiving cunnilingus lasted less than a minute before she experienced her first orgasm as a female. It was _far_ more intense then her normal orgasm. Her whole body started shaking and vibrating. Rose hummed and slurped as she drank from her sister's pussy, before backing away.

"Bloody Merlin, that was hot!" Hermione gushed; she was currently leaning against the table, with one hand down her jeans and knickers.

Harry could only nod in agreement, as she gulped breaths, trying to come down from her orgasm.

"Sorry, Harry," Rose said, grinning; her lips were shining with the remnants of Harry's orgasm, "Saw your pretty little pussy, and couldn't resist."

"No... apologies... needed," Harry panted.

"I think she liked it, Rose," Hermione said, grinning.

Harry could only nod again.

"Let's see how these compare to my tongue," Rose said, lifting up the Golden Snitches to show Harry.

Rose sprayed the lubricant onto the Snitches, then placed one at Harry's pussy. Harry gasped as the cool metal ball pushed into her heated core, then squeaked, as the second Snitch soon followed. Rose pushed them a couple inches inside her sister.

"We leave this chain dangling so you can pull it out easily," Rose said. "Now, Harry. I want you to sit up."

Harry inhaled and exhaled, then moved to a sitting position. She whimpered softly as the Snitches rubbed against her walls momentarily.

"How does it feel?" Rose asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm... not sure. They moved a bit as I sat up, but -"

"They move as you move," Hermione said, "Harry, stand up and walk around."

"Pull up your knickers and jeans first," Rose said.

Harry stood and pulled her knickers and jeans up and fastened her jeans. Then she started walking over to Hermione. She whimpered as she felt the Snitches rubbing against the heated flesh inside her.

"Well, it is obvious you are feeling some kind of stimulation," Hermione said, "It is easy to see it in your face. However..."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Rose, you and I are more used to the stimulation than Harry is," Hermione said, "I'm rather curious to see whether we can walk around, without revealing exactly what we're feeling. We could block out the pleasure to a minimal degree. Maybe in time, so can you, Harry. Hmm..."

She said the same number-and-letter code Harry had said earlier. Another copy of the Ben Wa Balls appeared.

"Excellent!" Hermione said, "Looks like it is my turn."

She grabbed the Ben Wa Balls, and headed over to the bench, and started removing her jeans and knickers. Meanwhile Harry was doing her best to keep walking around without falling over. She had to keep a hand on the table as she walked around it. She wasn't in pain, however. It was pure pleasure she was feeling, as the Snitches stroked her flesh every time she moved a couple steps.

"Do you want me to help you get wet?" Rose asked Hermione.

"Seeing you using your mouth on her made me plenty wet," Hermione said, grinning. "But you can help me by putting these in."

Harry paused in her steps and watched as Rose placed the Snitches one-by-one into Hermione's pussy.

"Wow, that's chilly!" Hermione gasped.

Harry stared as her girlfriend proceeded to sit up, then move to her feet, and started to walk around. Why was Hermione moving as if she wasn't feeling any of the pleasure coursing through every nerve ending in her pussy?

"You're not feeling that?" Harry asked her, in disbelief.

"Ooh, I am feeling it," Hermione said, grinning, "Feels _really_ good."

"But you... you're not... I'm about to fall over here!" Harry stammered.

Hermione and Rose giggled, and Harry glared, only half-playfully at them.

"I'm so glad you find this amusing," she grunted.

"Harry, you've never felt anything like this before," Hermione said, "It is perfectly understandable how intense it feels for you. Think about how it feels when we use our mouth and tongue on the tip of your penis. How sensitive that is. We feel that _everywhere_ inside our pussy."

Harry could only nod. She now had a good comparison. Except to her, this was far more intense!

"Harry, you lasted less than a minute when I pleasured you just now," Rose said, "Compare that to when Hermione and I pleasured one another. We lasted at least five minutes before our first orgasm. We're used to feeling this way. You're not. Come back and I'll help remove them."

Harry limped as she walked back to the bench. Suddenly, as she was sitting down, she had _another_ orgasm. She nearly fell off the bench as her body vibrated again at the intense feeling.

" _Fuck!"_ Harry moaned, as she quickly pulled down her jeans and knickers, and hurried to lay down. "Get these things out of me!"

Rose giggled and spread her sister's legs, then slowly pulled the chain out. Harry moaned and felt what seemed to be another _smaller_ orgasm, just by the feeling of the Snitches being removed from her. Then Rose decided she wanted another taste, and cupped her mouth into Harry's pussy, and began slurping at the juices from Harry's combined orgasms. Meanwhile, Hermione was walking around the room, doing laps. Through her pleasure, Harry faintly noticed her girlfriend was biting her lip. She wasn't sure whether that was from pleasure, or simply deep thought. Perhaps she was simply pondering how the Snitches were feeling?

After about a minute, Rose backed away and wiped off her lips and chin, which was messy with her sister's juices.

"Your orgasms as a girl taste just as a good as your cum!" Rose gushed, then she frowned. "So... I take it this is a no-sell for you?"

"Are you mad?" Harry asked. "I loved it!"

Hermione stopped in her third lap around the room and looked at Harry.

"Really?" she asked, shocked.

Harry blushed and shrugged. "I suppose it could help me get used to orgasms as a girl. I mean, if I have to get shagged by blokes, I don't want to be a complete mess when some bloke makes me orgasm!"

"I thought blokes found that hot," Rose said, grinning.

Harry shrugged. "I suppose you're right. Still... for a bit there, it was almost too intense to enjoy. A few minutes of practice sometimes while I'm in this form, and soon I'll get used to it like you are, Hermione. I mean... it doesn't even look fun for you!"

"I've had at least one little orgasm since I've been walking around," Hermione admitted. "I'd say I'm having fun."

"And you're still standing?!" Harry demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please, it will take a lot more than that to knock me down. I could see myself wearing these on occasion during the day. Maybe once or twice a week, to reward myself or something."

"Get up, Harry!" Rose said, "I want to try these out."

Harry groaned and stood up. He walked over to the table and leaned against it, as he watched Hermione proceed to help Rose insert the Snitches into her. Like Hermione, Rose was absolutely fine as she walked around the room, testing out the Ben Wa Balls. Rose and Hermione walked around for five minutes – and still hadn't shown a reaction of an intense orgasm - before proceeding to remove the Snitches. The two girls decided they, too, would definitely buy the toy.

Then it was time for the butt plug. Hermione summoned the toy with the code, and decided she would try it out first. She once again removed her pants and knickers, and moved to her hands and knees on the bench. Rose would help her, but Harry moved over to Rose, so she could watch, hoping it would help her courage for when it was her turn.

"Careful, Rose," Hermione said, "This is the first time I've had anything up my bum."

Rose sprayed the lubricant all over the bulbous plug. Then she guided the tip toward Hermione's tight little ring of muscle at her bum. Rose rubbed the tip of the plug around the ring, then slowly proceeded to push it inside. Hermione grunted and whimpered as her bum slowly started to loosen, welcoming the plug. It was obvious the lubricant was helping a lot. Rose continued guiding the plug in, until the handle was the only thing sticking out.

"Okay, it is in as far as it will go," Rose confirmed.

Hermione maneuvered herself until she was sitting on the bench. She winced slightly, then bit her lip and squirmed her hips around, testing the feeling.

"So...?" Rose asked eagerly. "How does it feel?"

"You know the feeling of sitting atop of Harry before we begin riding him?" Hermione asked. "It is very similar to that. Except more intense, and in a completely different area."

She made an _oomph_ sound as she moved to her feet, pulled up her jeans and knickers, and started walking around.

"Much easier to get used to than the Snitches, I admit," Hermione said, "More comfortable than I expected. The handle doesn't interfere at all with our knickers. We can easily walk around with these inside us, or sit with them in during a class. It is a very comfortable feeling. Although..."

She walked back over to the bench and sat down. She winced slightly and sighed.

"Yep," Hermione said, "The act of sitting down will take a little getting used to, but then it becomes comfortable after a few moments. And now for the interesting part. Removing it."

She moved back onto her hands and knees. Rose gently grabbed the handle and started to slowly pull the plug from Hermione's bum. Hermione whimpered and grunted, but soon the plug slipped out. Harry's eyes widened at the sight. Hermione's rear hole was gaping slightly, and pulsing before tightening up.

"And that was only after a couple of minutes of it inside her," Rose muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing," Rose said, "Let's just say this will definitely help make bum sex easier. My turn!"

A few minutes later, Hermione realized why Rose had made that comment about easier bum sex, as she saw Rose's gaping and pulsing hole, after she spent a couple minutes with the plug inside her. Rose had agreed with Hermione about all the points she had made.

Then it was finally Harry's turn. She swallowed nervously as she pulled down her jeans and knickers once again, then moved to her hands and knees on the bench. She heard the sound of spraying, as Hermione applied the Lubricant to the plug. She then squeaked sharply as she felt the cold tip of the plug rub against the muscles of her puckered rear hole.

"I'll be careful, Harry," Hermione said, "Tell me if you want me to stop at any time. Just relax your body. Believe me, it helps."

Harry nodded and let herself loosen up. She let out a short grunt as she felt the plug slowly press into her bum, and begin to stretch her. It was a mix of pleasure and a bit of pain – though not unbearable – as Hermione continued to guide the plug inside Harry's bum. She did her best to resist the urge to squeeze and push the plug out instead of in, and relaxed herself further. Within a few more moments, the plug was inside her up to its handle. She inhaled and exhaled as she got used to the new intrusion, then moved to sit on the bench.

Until now, she never knew what Hermione and Rose meant when they told her how full they felt when Harry's cock was inside them. The feeling she was currently experiencing had to be quite close to what they had described. Her bum was performing a strange combination of squeezing at the plug, but also opening up, and allowing the toy to rest in its new home. She thought she would immediately feel the desire to push it out of her, but she wasn't getting that feeling at all. She grunted as she stood up and started walking around the room. Unlike the Ben Wa Balls, the plug wasn't causing her intense pleasure every time she moved. But even then it was a rather nice feeling. It sort of embarrassed her to admit to herself how nice it felt. This was definitely _not_ something she would even like in her normal male form. So why did it feel good now?

She spent the next minute or so, walking around the room, before moving to the bench and sitting down. She winced as the plug moved inside her, rubbing at the fleshy walls inside her bum. Like Hermione and Rose had both said, sitting would take some time to get used to it, when she used it, but aside from that, it felt okay. She moved to her hands and knees, and waited. Then she grunted and whimpered, and pushed at the plug a bit as Hermione pulled it out of her. She could barely feel the pulsing her bum was experiencing, and she knew that it was gaping just like Hermione and Rose had been. When she was comfortable enough, she sat up again.

"So..?" Hermione urged, "Is it something you might use in this form?"

"I think I'll buy it – especially if it makes the inevitable bum sex more comfortable," Harry said, nodding, then she playfully glared at Rose and Hermione, "You're _never_ going to convince me to wear it in my normal form. Ever!"

"We wouldn't dare, Harry!" Hermione said, looking shocked, "How could you think that?"

"We have been teasing her about this whole 'being a girl' thing, Hermione," Rose said, softly.

Hermione frowned. "I know. But we would never ask you to do something like that in your male form. This is all for your female form, Harry. I wouldn't even suggest you buy this if I didn't think you needed it. It will obviously make bum sex easier and feel better if we're wearing this for a while before we have to experience that."

"Either tomorrow or Saturday, we'll test that theory out," Rose said. "Get dressed, Harry. We need to go ask Madam Amour to get the two toys. I wonder where Mum is..."

A few minutes later, they found Lily near the counter, speaking to Madame Amour. She had a shopping bag from the store in her hand. Obviously she had bought a few things.

"Ah, there you girls are!" Lily said, "About finished?"

"We – er – have a couple more things we want to buy," Rose said, blushing lightly, "But we need your help, Madame Amour."

"And we still haven't had a chance to look at the book section yet!" Hermione said.

Lily smiled. "I did give you until half-past-four, didn't I? It is ten-past-four now. Alright. I'm going to purchase some ingredients at the Apothecary, and then I'll come back and meet you here. That should give you enough time to finish. I'm sure they'll be perfect ladies without me here, Madame Amour."

"Of course they will; they're all very lovely dears," Madame Amour said.

Lily smiled and said a temporary farewell before she left the shop.

"I just finished up both of your custom requests," Madame Amour said, "But I'm going to need you to test out the harness to see if it is comfortable. So how about I help you get your toys first. Then either you can continue your shopping before you test out the harness, or after. Your choice."

"We'll test the harness first," Hermione said.

Madame Amour nodded, and followed the girls over to the toy section. Soon, she retrieved three pairs of the Ben Wa Balls, and then they made their way over to the plugs. Harry chose the golden plug, while Hermione chose a light blue that resembled her favorite color, and Rose chose a purple that closely matched Harry's current eye-color. They made their way back to the counter, where Madame Amour put each of the toys in separate little bags for their privacy. Then she showed them the double-ended custom dildo. The best way to describe it was two of Rose's dildos connected by a bit more of the peach-colored rubber material, which resembled the dildos.

"That looks perfect, ma'am!" Rose gushed, grinning. "Thank you!"

Hermione thanked Madame Amour too, while Harry merely gave a small smile.

"You're quite welcome, my dears," Madame Amour said, "Now, about that harness."

She knelt down behind her counter, and pulled out what appeared to be a complicated looking belt-type harness with Rose's dildo attached to the front. Madame Amour motioned for Rose to come around to her, and Rose did as instructed. The older witch then showed the girls how to put the harness on, by placing it on Rose.

"With less layers of clothing on, it will be loose at this point," Madame Amour said, "However, it is self-adjusting for a perfect fit for whoever is using it. And your dildo here is easily detachable and can easily be put back on."

She showed them how to remove the toy and place it back.

"While it is attached to the harness," Madame Amour said, "the butt end of the dildo will pleasure the user, by rubbing against the vagina. When you have an orgasm, so too will the toy."

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed, "That is brilliant!"

Hermione put the harness on next. Her hips and waist were a bit more round than Rose's, which allowed her to test the self-adjustment enchantments, which worked perfectly. Madame Amour removed it then placed it on the counter.

"And last but not least," the older witch said, "Do you girls know the Shrinking charms?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione confirmed, and Rose nodded too.

Madame Amour removed the dildo from the harness, used a shrinking charm with her wand. The harness shrunk to the size of Harry's hand.

"A simple Finite will return it to its proper state," Madame Amour said.

She showed exactly what she instructed. She shrunk it once again, and proceeded to place it in a bag. Rose returned her dildo to her purse. The girls decided to purchase everything they had now before going to the book section. So Madame Amour proceeded to ring everything up. Between the lubricants, the flavored orgasm gum, and the two toys, Harry's purchases came close to one-hundred Galleons. Hermione and Rose split the payment for the harness, and the double-ended dildo, and they ended up paying close to one-hundred and fifty galleons a piece when it came to the toys and the rest of the items. Madame Amour packaged it all up into one of her Bottomless shopping bags.

Then the girls walked over to the book section. There were numerous adult-oriented books. They found books on the Ben Wa Balls and Butt Plugs, which Hermione and Rose took one of each. They also found a book that listed and described several types of sexual positions – which would help them with ideas for future intimacy. Hermione and Rose also picked up a couple of books Harry could simply only refer to as 'trashy romance novels', earning a glare from her girlfriend and sister. When Harry dared to stop at the section of _Playwizard_ and _Playwitch_ magazines, and other wizarding pornography, Hermione and Rose pulled her away earning her another glare.

"I don't think you'll need those to get off, Harry," Hermione insisted. "Not with us around. We better not catch you with one of those, or you _will_ need them to get off!"

Harry gulped and nodded. "I was just joking, girls!"

Hermione and Rose snorted in unison. They returned to the counter and purchased the books. Lily was waiting for them near the front door when they finished up with their purchases. The three girls thanked Madame Amour, who smiled warmly.

"Don't mention it, my dears," she said, "I am glad you like my shop. Don't be strangers now. You might end up being some of my favorite customers!"

The girls promised they would return, then headed over to Lily.

"Finished?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Rose said, "That was really fun."

"I'm not going to ask," Lily said, "I know better than that. I will ask... how much did you spend here?" Her eyebrows raised to her hair as the girls answered her. "You did indeed have fun. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Is there anything else you need, or should we head back?"

"I think we're ready to go home," Harry said, "We've been here well over six hours!"

"Think you can handle the Floo, Harry?" Lily asked. "There's one we can use at _The Singing Siren."_

"I think I can manage," Harry said.

Lily looked rather relieved. Harry proceeded to follow her mother and the girls out of the shop and back up the cobblestone pathway. She couldn't believe how much fun she had while shopping. It was a lot more fun shopping as a girl than as a bloke.

Not that she would ever admit that!

* * *

 **Yes, the toys seen in this chapter will be used in the future, even by Girl!Harry. I suppose you could say it helps her make the 'being a girl' thing more enjoyable.**

 **Next Chapter: Another Potter Family Dinner, as the Committee meeting is discussed among other things. More Girl!Harry stuff, and a bit of passion between the three girls – yes, including Girl!Harry's 'first time'!**


	35. Today Was A Revelation

**Chapter 35  
Today Was A Revelation  
**

 **Author's Note: Make sure you read both chapter 33 and 34, because I published both at the same time, and I know of at least one reader who missed 33 and read 34 before they read 33.**

 **For those who do not wish to see Girl!Harry getting shagged (by a strap-on), just avoid everything that happens once Harry returns to her room after her shower. Also, sex toys seen in Chapter 34 are seen and used in this chapter – but not used by Harry. The events of Chapter 34 is referenced in this chapter, so if you did not read that chapter, this will give you a bit of a summary to catch up.**

 **Warning: Nudity; Graphic Sexual Discussions; Sexual Situation Involving Underage Characters (14+) Graphic Description, and Use of Sex Toys; Fem-Slash; Incest; First Time (Technically?)**

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 5:15 PM– Girl!Harry**

Harry was currently packing most of the things she had purchased during the shopping trip into her new trunk which would be placed in the Gryffindor Fourth Year Girls' Dormitory. Rose and Hermione were packing up and putting away their new purchases as well. Meanwhile, Lily was down in the Potions Lab in the Manor's basement, working on the Contraceptive Draught. James hadn't come home from work yet, and the elves were cooking dinner.

Most of the clothes fit into the main compartment, but she decided to place all the intimate lingerie in the second compartment, where she would be putting her new toys.

For now, under Hermione and Rose's advisement, she kept the toys out – in case she decided she would want to use them - and had placed them in her bedside dresser. Ever since her experiences in the "Private Testing Room" at Madame Amour's earlier that afternoon, she had been a bit more courageous about the possibility of using her dildo, as well as her other toys, while in this form. If she had to be a girl occasionally, at least her new toys would make it a bit more enjoyable!

Also under the advisement of Hermione and Rose, she placed the Lubricants, and the packs of flavored orgasm gum in the third compartment which had Cooling and Stasis Charms.

She knew she would still be in this form come tomorrow – at least for part of the day - due to the discomfort she would be feeling tomorrow morning following that evening's events that Hermione and Rose had planned. Since she hadn't bought any summer outfits for her girl form, Rose said she could borrow something from her closet to wear the following day. After all, their mother _had_ bought her several outfits meant for Harry's girl form, so Rose had absolutely no problem with letting her borrow things.

The only item of clothing she did not pack away yet, was her new sleeping gown, deciding she would wear it after taking her evening shower, and before she, Hermione and Rose had their fun.

Harry was just finishing up packing the trunk, when Hermione and Rose entered her room. They sat down on the end of the bed, and Harry stood and sat down in between them.

"Got everything packed?" Hermione asked.

"Aside from my sleeping gown and my toys, which I will pack before we leave Sunday," Harry said. "Compared to packing my normal trunk, this one was pretty easy. Do you want your purse back, Rose?"

"You keep it," Rose said, "It looks better on you. Besides, you may need it if you ever decide to visit Hogsmeade as a girl."

" _Will_ you ever do that?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, and nodded. "Never say never, right? I admit I had fun shopping as a girl today. Are there shops like Madam Vesti's in Hogsmeade that only girls and witches can see?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Why do you think we wanted you to spend time with Eli and Neville during some of the visits? We were doing some girls-only shopping. There's also a shop that only witches and wizards, fourteen and up, can see. I could see it since last September, of course, but I haven't been there yet. I think it is something similar to Madame Amour's shop, though I doubt it has the private rooms, and probably not as many toys as her shop in Whimsic Alley does."

Rose snorted. "Definitely a good thing. Can you imagine what people our age would get up to in there? I'm surprised we were allowed to go into the private rooms today."

"I'm not," Harry said, honestly. "Teens between our age and seventeen are likely some of Madame Amour's best customers. It would explain why she was so comfortable discussing such topics with us."

"Or that is just Madame Amour," Rose said. "Thirty years as the owner of a sex shop probably has its side-effects."

"That's mean," Hermione said, grinning, "But you're probably right. Even then, she is a very nice lady."

"She is," Harry agreed, "I wonder... do you think she knows I'm normally a boy?"

"Well, you never told her your name," Rose said, "But she knows Mum pretty well. Depends on if she knows you are a Metamorph."

"If she does, she probably decided it wasn't any of her business," Hermione said. "Or she was being polite. After all, in this form, you're a big customer of hers."

Rose snorted again. "Of course. I mean, together, we did just spend over four-hundred Galleons in her store."

Harry whistled. "You're right – that was an expensive visit. But it was well worth it."

"Oh, really," Hermione said, grinning, "Is that your way of telling us you might very well enjoy your new toys?"

Harry blushed and shrugged. "I'm taking the advice you two, Dora, Luna and – strangely enough, Eli – all gave me. If I have to be a girl sometimes, then I am going to enjoy it."

Hermione and Rose emitted very girlish squeals and pouncing on Harry, hugging her. The force of their hug knocked her back, so she was now laying on the bed. Hermione then pressed her lips to Harry's and kissed her softly. Harry returned her kiss. When Hermione backed away after nearly a minute of snogging, Rose swooped in on Harry and kissed her too. After another near-minute of snogging, Rose backed away, and joined Harry and Hermione as they laid down, holding hands and their legs draped over the end of the bed.

"You mean it, Harry?" Rose asked.

"Today was a revelation for me," Harry said, "Unless Daddy has somehow convinced the Committee to do away with the new Metamorph law, I'm going to be in this form at least twice a week, and once while I am in class where everyone will know it is me. I'm not going to whine and whinge about it. One of the first things Daddy told me when he learned I would be in this position was that I should 'face it head on, with a brave face'. I'm a Gryffindor, after all. I'm not going to hide and complain about my hardships in life. I'm going to prove to everyone, especially the Committee, that I'm going to survive this and thrive from it."

"Excellent, Harry," Hermione said, grinning, "I'm so happy you're feeling better about this."

"Me too," Rose said, "Though I do hope you're feeling the same way after tonight's fun and games."

"Right," Harry said, "There is that."

"Don't worry about that, Harry," Hermione said, "We'll be gentle with you. We promise."

"And we'll do our best to encourage all the blokes to be gentle with you as well," Rose said.

Harry snorted. "Good luck with that."

Hermione and Rose didn't reply to that. They merely sighed and squeezed her hands in reassurance. For the next several minutes, the girls laid there on Harry's bed, reminiscing about their shopping trip and first foray into Whimsic Alley. Then Melina appeared, and announced James was home and that dinner would be ready soon.

The girls thanked the elf, and made their way downstairs. Harry found that she had a bit of an easier time getting down the stairs to the bottom floor than she had that morning. Maybe it was because she had been walking around in her girl form for nearly seven hours straight. Maybe she was just used to the stairs by now. Whatever it was, she was very pleased with how well she was doing in this form.

James and Lily were sitting at the dining room table when the girls appeared.

"Hello, ladies," James said, smiling.

Harry noticed her father was grinning in her direction, and she recalled how she had glared at him that morning for daring to refer to her with a female term. Now, she merely smiled at him and took her usual seat between Hermione and Rose.

"Well, it appears you all had a great day shopping," James said, "Even you, Harry? It seems your nightmare this morning is long forgotten then?"

Harry raised her eyebrows, as she realized she had not had any thoughts about the nightmare or her burning scar since breakfast.

"Yeah, long forgotten," Harry said, "I had a very good time today, Daddy."

James raised his eyebrows and mouthed the word 'Daddy?' at Lily, who merely smiled and shrugged. Harry blushed as she realized she had been referring to her father that way all day.

"Well, I'd very much love to hear all about it during dinner," James said, "I also need to discuss a few things with you as well. Since your mother is going with Sirius, Amelia and I to Hogwarts tomorrow, they said you're welcome to spend a few hours at Black Manor with Eli and Susan while we're at Hogwarts."

Harry coughed, as a thought entered her mind. "Er... what time?"

"Probably around nine or so," James said, "Why do you ask?"

"Harry and the girls have plans this evening that may cause her issues tomorrow morning," Lily said, "I've advised her to remain in this form until such issues go away. Yes, Harry, it is entirely possible you might still be in this form when you go to Black Manor."

"We can delay our plans, Harry," Hermione said. "We didn't count for this to happen, of course."

"No," Harry said, "Everyone I'll see at Black Manor tomorrow knows about my girl form. If I must remain in this form until we come back here, then I'll be fine."

"Really?" James asked, raising his eyebrows. "No offense, sweetheart, but you're suddenly sounding a lot more confident about being a girl than you were this morning. What changed?"

"Like I told Rose and Hermione, if I have to occasionally be in this form, then I'm going to try to enjoy myself," Harry said. "Today was a revelation. I walked around Diagon and Whimsic Alley, amongst dozens of people who would otherwise have gawked at me because I am the so-called 'Vanquisher of Voldemort'. Originally, I was afraid of what of everyone would see me like. I was really nervous until we started shopping.

"Then I started getting more comfortable, because I was going about my day just like I had planned. The same can be said for those days I have to be a girl at Hogwarts, where my fellow year-mates will know exactly who I am, even though I'll look like this. Like you said. Face it, head on, with a brave face."

James and Lily smiled, looking just as happy and pleased as Rose and Hermione did.

That is, unless," Harry said, "you've somehow convinced the Committee to overturn the law."

James grimaced. "Unfortunately not, Harry. In fact, I learned the Committee deals with laws the same way the Wizengamot does. The law will stay in effect for one full year."

"Well, then, it seems as if I can't avoid it," Harry said, "So I'm going to just deal with it, and try to enjoy it. If it means spending more time in this form tomorrow at Black Manor, so be it. After all, Dora did advise me to spend time in this form this week before I have to go to Hogwarts, to get used to it."

"And how is that going so far?" Lily asked.

"Well," Harry said, "I didn't have any problems walking down the stairs. So I suppose I'm doing pretty well."

"Good," Lily said.

Melina entered at that moment, and snapped her fingers. A large pan of lasagna, a plate of Italian bread, with garlic and butter, a large bowl of salad, and jugs of water, butterbeer and pumpkin juice appeared in the center of the table. Then plates, bowls, utensils and glasses appeared in front of the five seated at the table.

"Thank you, Melina," James said, "It looks delicious."

"Melina, dear?" Lily asked, "Could you keep an eye on the Contraceptive Draught brewing in the Potions lab for me? I'll return to it after dinner."

"Yes, Lady Lily," Melina said.

"Thank you, Melina," Lily said, "You're excused."

The others thanked her as well, and she smiled and vanished. They spent the next couple of minutes in relative silence as they filled their plates, bowls and glasses.

"The Draught should finish by this evening," Lily said, "And should be plenty for a sample to bring to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow, and still have enough for the three of you for the entire month of September. Unfortunately, you won't be able to take it until you're standing in front of Madam Pomfrey."

"That will probably be Monday morning, sometime after breakfast," James said.

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"One of the things I learned from the Committee today," James said, "is something we didn't go through during the Experience. You see, there used to be thick pamphlets with all sorts of information about the Free Use Experience. When we were your age, we received the pamphlets with the volunteer forms. It was basically required of us to read these pamphlets before we volunteered. Those pamphlets went out of style a few years ago, when the Committee decided they were tired of all the letters coming to them, from teenagers asking questions about things they didn't understand.

"So, during the first day of classes, all new volunteers – and even those students who didn't volunteer, but were old enough for the Experience, or would be during the first term – like Luna, for example – are required to attend a mandatory meeting after breakfast. Members of the Committee – and perhaps some of the available staff as well – will address the students about the Free Use Experience, and give all the important details, then they'll answer any questions students have. Afterward, those students who haven't volunteered will have a chance to do so, and the current volunteers have the option to back out if they wish.

"I guess it is after this meeting, where the girls will be asked to take the first dosages of the Draught in front of Madam Pomfrey."

"The mandatory attendance must not be too policed," Hermione said, "After all, I didn't attend, and was not given any grief over it."

"Perhaps," James agreed.

"So does that mean I'll be in this form during the meeting?" Harry asked. "Since I have to be a girl to take the Draught?"

"I'll clear that up with Madam Pomfrey tomorrow," Lily said, "What if I suggest that you' wish to change from your normal form to this form after the meeting, but before you meet with Madam Pomfrey?"

"You could bring a change of clothes in your knapsack, Harry," Hermione suggested, "And then change back before our first class of the day. You can change each time in one of the bathrooms."

Harry nodded. "I could work with that."

"Then I'll suggest it to Madam Pomfrey," Lily said.

"Do you think they'll announce my situation during that meeting?" Harry asked.

James sighed. "We'll ask Professor Dumbledore about that. Just another part of the ever-growing list of questions we have to ask the man. Such as this, for example. That letter he sent you, Harry? Either he was lying in the letter, or someone else is."

"Lying how?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore stated, in the letter," James said, "that he met with the Head of the Committee the day before. However, Lord Montgomery is the Head of the Committee, and he did not meet with Professor Dumbledore. Lord Victor Vane, one of the victims of the Riots, and also was part of the Committee, met with Professor Dumbledore to discuss the new law – instead of informing you or I about it first, Harry. Now, the Committee also told me that Lord Vane was either the creator of the law, or the parrot behind it, and apparently the law was put into effect at the beginning of this month, and not within the last several days, as was suggested by Professor Dumbledore's letter."

"Okay, first of all," Harry said, "Lord Vane – either the creator or the parrot? So it might not have been his idea in the first place?"

"It is a theory we're working on," James said, "We have several suspects – a couple of whom are currently in Azkaban."

"Malfoy," Harry said; it wasn't a question.

"Possibly," James said, "Maybe even Marcus Flint, or his father. After all, it was Marcus who attacked and killed Lord Vane and his daughter. Might have been an additional motive there. Silencing the parrot. I'm also not counting out the possibility that it is someone inside the Committee who parroted it onto Vane, and hid their own motives. Or... maybe even Professor Dumbledore."

"Er... really?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Why else would Lord Vane have discussed it with Dumbledore first?" James asked. "Perhaps it was because it would affect one of his students. But consider this. Dumbledore knows you're a Metamorph. We know he has a particular interest in you, due to your connections with Voldemort. After all, he believes it was you who took Quirrel down, and not Rose."

"You think he created the law?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Another obstacle you have to endure," James said. "Maybe he's trying to test you and your will to beat Voldemort again. That is just a theory, but it is one we're working on."

"The problem is," Lily said, "Dumbledore is so slippery that we'll never get a straight answer out of him if we question him head-on about his involvement in this law."

"Or he might tell us lies, or half-truths," James said. "Again, I may be completely wrong. Maybe the actual culprit wants me to look Dumbledore's way. They might have suggested to Lord Vane to speak to Dumbledore about the law."

"So it points to him and turns your focus on him instead of elsewhere!" Hermione exclaimed.

James smiled. "There is a reason Amelia is interested in you for a future member of the DMLE, Hermione. Your inquisitive mind."

Hermione's eyes widened; she had been gnawing on a piece of Italian bread. "Really?! Merlin, I never really thought about it -"

"Oh please," Rose said, "With your brains, you could get any career you want."

Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione blushed and chewed on more of the bread in her hand as a look of deep thought crossed her face.

"Where were we?" James asked, mostly to himself, "Oh yes. As I said, the law was created at the start of the month. But Dumbledore said he met with Vane the day before he sent your letter. So... either Vane delayed his meeting by several days, or Dumbledore lied and delayed sending you the information for several days."

"Maybe so I'd be less prepared?" Harry asked.

"Sure," James said, nodding, "If we go with the theory that Dumbledore's behind this. If it is Vane who delayed the meeting, then whoever was pulling his strings had their own motives."

"You seem quite sure Lord Vane wasn't the creator," Lily said.

"For one main reason," James said, "Lord Vane only had one daughter, and no sons."

Lily's eyes widened, and it was obvious she realized what James was getting at. Harry, on the other hand was confused.

"Why would that matter?" she asked.

"Lord Vane didn't have a motive for you having to participate in the Experience as a girl," James said, "He had no male heirs, so he had no reason for you to 'test compatibility' with any male close to him. He had nothing to gain personally from this law."

"Oh," Harry said, "Yeah, that makes sense. Wait, when you mean 'testing compatibility'...?"

"I voiced the theory you all talked to us about," James said, "About how the Committee wants you to be a wife and a mother, more than a husband and father. They didn't deny it. In fact they asked me why you can't be both, and said that, 'after all, Polygamy is legal'."

"They want Harry to end up with a wife _and_ a husband?" Hermione asked. "Just like we thought."

"Yes," James said. "I told them that was up to Harry."

"And what did they say?" Harry asked.

"They said you had four years of finding your compatibility with your fellow students," James said.

"Witches _and_ wizards," Harry said, with a sigh.

"Yes," James said, grimacing.

"So I guess our theory is pretty sound then," Rose said.

"I'm not surprised," Lily said, "It was a very good theory. Did you accuse them of targeting only Harry?"

"I did," James confirmed. "They waved it off. I don't think they were targeting Harry. Not as a whole group, anyway. They saw the law as adding more witches capable of bringing forth a new generation of magical children. Harry simply falls into that category. By the way, Harry, one of the Committee members said she wants to discuss your role in the Experience after the meeting on Monday. I told her it was your decision."

"I'll see what they have to say," Harry said, shrugging. "Besides, if I think of any questions, I can ask them at that time instead of in front of everyone else."

"Good idea," James said, nodding. "Well, I think that is pretty much all I have to say about the Committee meeting. Let's see... well, I also talked to Sirius and Amelia about your nightmare. While I was in the Committee meeting, Sirius was searching for who 'Junior' might be. Let's just say he'd never be able to investigate the entire list before we head to Hogwarts for our security detail. And Amelia met with Neville's Uncle Algie – Algernon Croaker, who is an Unspeakable. Algie said he would investigate your nightmare and see what he can come up with. Amelia is also looking for run-down Manors near villages in Britain. But we believe it might be under a Fidelius Charm."

"Well, that seems like a lot of dead ends," Harry snorted in a very unladylike way.

"Yep," James said, sighing, "A lot of dead ends."

"You know, dear," Lily said to James, "We haven't really discussed the security detail, have we? Will you be able to come home at night?"

"Do you honestly think Amelia would let Sirius do this if he couldn't come home to her every night?" James asked. "We're Senior Aurors and the leaders of the security detail. I'll be home almost every night, if not every single night. It might not be until after dinner most evenings. But I'll be here."

"Good," Lily said, "Because I'd miss you too much otherwise."

Harry smiled at her parents, as they made doe eyes at each other. They had been married for sixteen years, and a couple since their third year at Hogwarts. Yet, they were still madly in love with each other. She hoped her relationship with Hermione would be able to replicate that and more.

"So," Rose said, in a rather dry tone, stopping her parents from staring at each other, "Want to hear about our shopping trip, Daddy?"

"I would very much love that," James said, grinning as he looked from his wife, to his auburn-haired daughter, "Let me hear all about it. I want to know every detail."

"Well, you're not getting every detail," Rose said, "Even Mum doesn't want to know what we bought at Madame Amour's. And we spent over four-hundred Galleons, combined, at that shop alone."

James had made the mistake of taking a gulp from his glass of butterbeer. He abruptly choked on it at Rose's statement.

Harry could only smirk. After all, she definitely _was not_ going to tell her Daddy about what they got up to in the Private Testing Room!

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28** **th** **, 1994 – 9:15 PM– Girl!Harry**

A very naked Harry was currently in the second floor family bathroom, taking her first shower in her girl form. As the water washed over her, her mind wandered over the letters she had just finished writing about half-an-hour ago. The many letters, which were now being delivered by the Potter Family owls to many of her closest friends, would inform the recipients of her new situation.

She had been thinking about writing these letters throughout dinner. During dessert – a delicious apple pie made by the elves – she had discussed the idea with her parents, Hermione and Rose. They were all in favor of her doing so. Eli, Susan, Neville, Luna, Daphne and Tracey all knew about her situation, so she hadn't needed to inform them of it. But she did write to them anyway, and tell them she was telling the rest of the Children of the Great Alliance about her situation.

In every letter, along with informing her friends of the situation, she also wrote a request, upon suggestion of her family and girlfriend. The request was that they join her, Rose and Hermione in the coined 'Marauder's Carriage' on the Hogwarts Express, which was a large, modified carriage her father and his friends had modified during their own school days. It was large enough to fit all her friends in the Children of the Great Alliance. During the trip to Hogwarts, they could talk about the 'list' plan, and also they could ask Harry questions about her girl-form.

Upon Rose and Hermione's suggestion, Harry wrote only to Padma Patil, to prevent her sister, Parvati and her sister's friend, Lavender Brown, from gossiping about in letters to anyone before Harry, Rose and Hermione could talk to them about it. Padma was given permission to invite them to the Marauder's Carriage however.

Rose and Hermione had showered before Harry – separately - and were preparing themselves for the fun that would soon begin that evening. Harry was doing her own mental preparations of her own. Technically speaking, she was still a 'virgin', at least in her girl form. She had a hymen. Tonight, she would lose her 'virginity', once again, to the girl she was in love with. Seemed quite special when one thought about it, losing her male and female virginity to the same person.

For about ten minutes before her shower, as Rose was taking her own shower, Harry had gotten a lecture of sorts from Hermione, about how to bathe as a girl. She was even using different bathing products than when she bathed in her normal form!

And then there was the all-important task of making sure she was clean in her most private areas. The main issue with this task was how to overcome how sensitive she was. Just cleaning her vagina, even with a washcloth, sent tingles up her spine. And her breasts and nipples were sensitive as well. If just the simple act of bathing was almost enough to toss her over the edge, how was she going to deal with the events she was about to take part in that evening? She would be a gooey mess after the first round!

Suffice it to say, the entire day had been full of educational moments from one moment to the next!

On that subject, Harry was reminded of the discussion during dinner as she, Rose, Hermione and Lily told James about their shopping trip. James was in a perpetual state of amusement during much of it. When it came to all the shopping for clothes, and the sheer amount of time it took to try on clothes and decide what was best to purchase, James had only one thing to say to Harry: 'Better you than me, mate!'

Harry now understand why Hermione and Rose liked to scoff sometimes and say either "Boys!" or "Men!" when Harry made ridiculous comments. She almost said the same thing to her father, before she had caught herself! First, she was calling her father 'Daddy', and then she had nearly embarrassed her father – and hell, her normal form – by muttering such an embarrassing insult to boys and men all over the world!

She wasn't exactly sure what was happening to her. The fact that she was thinking of herself using feminine termswas also something to ponder. Sure, she could admit she was having fun in this form, and had decided to enjoy it when she had to be in this form. But sooner or later, she needed her cock and her male voice back before she lost herself in her girl form.

Harry paused at that thought, as the water washed over her. Could that actually happen? Something to definitely ask Dora about.

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?" Harry muttered to herself, as she scrubbed the not-so sensitive areas of her body. "You know what Dora would say, don't you, Harry? 'Being comfortable in both genders is quite normal for a Metamorph!' I'm sure I'll end up missing being a girl when I'm back in my normal form, just as much as I miss being a bloke right now. Because it is natural for someone like me to do so. So suck it up, Harry. Brave face and all that."

When she finally stepped out of shower, all nice and sparkly and clean, she realized her shower had taken well over twice as long as her showers would usually take in her normal form. Now she knew why girls took forever to get ready. Bathing was half the reason!

She walked over to the sink and stared at her naked reflection as she dried herself off. She looked _really_ good all wet after a shower like this. She was starting to realize just how attractive she looked in this form. She wondered if she should have insisted on an uglier look instead, so as not to attract so many blokes.

Harry snorted and shook her head. "Right. And who's to say there aren't blokes who like ugly girls? I'd likely end up catching the eye of the same type of blokes I am trying to avoid! No... better that I am attractive and way out of the league of the more creepy guys, then to be ugly to avoid the majority of the blokes. At least most of them will be nice blokes who will treat me well!"

Harry blinked, and started at herself in the mirror as she realized what she had said.

"Good Merlin, I really _am_ sounding like a girl!" Harry exclaimed.

She decided to focus simply on drying herself, so she would stop thinking those particular thoughts. When she was completely dry, except for her long hair, she proceeded to wrap it in a towel. Then she picked up her sleeping gown and put it on. It was partially see-through, and she could see her breasts and pussy through the fabric. _Why_ had she let Rose and Hermione talk her into buying this, and lingerie that was similar in the see-through sense?

She sighed and headed out of the bathroom. The bathroom had been hot and steamy from her shower, so of course the corridor she had just entered was much cooler in temperature. The sudden gust of cool air caused her nipples to grow erect under her gown. She shivered at the pleasurable tingles roaming across her breasts. Merlin, she hoped she could overcome how sensitive certain parts of her body were. Otherwise, she'd probably be in a perpetual state of pleasure!

She made her way to her bedroom, and found that Rose and Hermione were already there. Rose was laying bare naked in the middle of Harry's bed. Hermione was in her gown, and was pacing around the room. Harry stared at her girlfriend for a moment, and had two realizations.

The first was that Hermione had been wearing a towel over her hair after her shower, so Harry hadn't been able to see her new hairstyle. Now she had a view of her girlfriend's new 'do. She no longer had her bushy mane of hair. Actually, much of her hair was gone. Her hair now fell beneath her shoulders in waves, and wrapped around her face. Harry thought her new hairstyle looked absolutely incredible. Harry realized she must have used the Hairstyle Potion from the salon.

Her second realization came as Hermione whimpered softly in pleasure.

"She's currently wearing the Golden Snitches, isn't she?" Harry asked Rose, referring to the Ben Wa Balls.

"Your fault," Hermione muttered. "You've been taking far too long in the shower."

Harry opened her mouth to argue about how Hermione and Rose had taken the same amount of time in the shower, then wisely decided to stop herself. She'd never win that argument.

"That's alright," Rose said, "We've been discussing exactly how this is going to play out. As discussed, Hermione will have the honor of – ahem – making you a woman."

Harry snorted and blushed. Rose and Hermione chuckled at her reaction.

"So I get the honor of preparing you for her," Rose said, "Remove your gown and the towel and lay down beside me, Harry."

Harry shrugged out of her gown, and unwrapped the towel from her hair, throwing both onto a nearby chair, then proceeded to lay down on the bed. Rose chuckled and poked the tip of Harry's closest nipple with her finger.

"Your nipples are so pointy, Harry!" she said, grinning.

"The bathroom was so hot that the cool air in the hallway made them go hard," Harry said.

"Ooh, isn't that just a wonderful feeling?" Hermione asked.

"You talking about the cool air or the Snitches?" Harry replied.

"The cool air," Hermione said, "Well, both, actually. But I was meaning the cool air, after being in a hot room. _Ooh, that feels good_!"

She moaned and collapsed onto the bed, as she shown obvious signs of an orgasm sweeping through her, caused by the Ben Wa Balls. Harry wanted to ask how long the Snitches had been inside her girlfriend, but she was cut off with a moan of pleasure as Rose attached her lips around Harry's nipple, and started flicking it with her tongue.

Hermione gulped a breath of air as she started coming down from her orgasm. Then she turned to Harry.

"As Rose said, it is her job at the moment to make you wet and ready for me," she said, "Meanwhile, it is your job to make _me_ ready for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow, confused by what her girlfriend meant. Hermione stood from the bed and moaned softly as she gently removed the Snitches from her pussy; She licked them clean of her own juices, then cleaned them thoroughly with her wand, and pocketed them. Rose, meanwhile, switched to Harry's other breast and started suckling on that nipple, and brushing her tongue around it.

Hermione walked over to the chair, where Harry had thrown her gown and towel onto. She shrugged off her gown and set it on the chair. Then she brushed aside the Harry's gown and towel, and Harry gulped as her girlfriend picked up the strap-on harness complete with Rose's dildo. Hermione then proceeded to strap it around her waist and hips. When she was done, the harness shrank slightly, to fit her naked figure.

Hermione walked over to the bed and crawled toward the head of the bed, where Harry was currently laying. Rose backed away and crawled down the bed.

"Sit up straighter, Harry," Rose instructed.

Harry did as asked, sitting back against the backboard of the bed. Rose situated herself in between Harry's legs, then spread Harry's legs apart and laid down between them. Harry moaned in pleasure as Rose cupped her mouth around her pussy and started brushing her tongue along the sensitive flesh. Hermione positioned herself on her knees near Harry, and now the dildo was inches from her face.

"It is time for you to learn the art of giving blow-jobs, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry swallowed nervously. She should have seen this part coming. She was about to reply to her girlfriend, when she cut herself off with a whimper as Rose's tongue delved deep in her pussy!

"Gentle, Rose," Hermione admonished the auburn-haired witch, "We don't need her to come too much before she's done with her blow-job."

The pleasure Rose was giving her sister only slightly receded as she became more gentle with her intimate assault. Hermione shook her hips and the dildo wiggled in front of Harry's face. Harry sighed and grasped a hand around the dildo, stroking it.

"I thought you were going to use that new lubricant," Harry said, "Why do you need my help?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So I suppose we should use lubrication on you from now on, instead of sucking you off before you shag us?"

"Point taken," Harry muttered.

She swallowed nervously, then leaned toward the dildo and started brushing her tongue from stem to tip. She had seen the girls suck her off so many times, that she knew exactly what she had to do. She licked the shaft a few more time, before wrapping her lips around the tip and began to slip it deeper inside her mouth. Rose's tongue dove deeper inside her, making her whimper at the pleasurable feeling, but she persisted in her task, and began moving her mouth back and forth against the dildo, sucking more into her mouth on each downward movement. Soon, her nose touched the leather of the harness, and she realized that the entire dildo was in her mouth, and even partially down her throat.

"Merlin, Harry!" Hermione gushed, "You can already take it all in your mouth. That's great!"

Rose backed away momentarily from her sister's pussy. "As a Metamorph, she has no gag reflex, Hermione. She can take it down her throat without an issue."

Then she returned to her intimate duties, causing Harry to emit muffled moans of pleasure as she raised her mouth up the dildo. She didn't stop until she reached its tip, then she wrapped a hand around the stem and started stroking the bottom half of the dildo, and pleasured the upper half with her mouth and tongue.

Rose caused Harry to have her first orgasm of the evening, three minutes later. This caused Harry to back away from the dildo, and cry out in pleasure as her orgasm swept through her body. Rose murmured against Harry's pussy, slurping at her juices. Harry was sure Rose was finished for the moment, but realized how wrong she was when her sister pushed her tongue back deep into her pussy. Harry sighed and resumed sucking off the dildo.

After another minute of stroking the bottom half, and pleasuring the upper half, Harry sucked the entire dildo into her mouth and down her throat, pleasuring it with her tongue. She bobbed her mouth on the entire shaft, bringing it into her throat each time.

After three more minutes of performing her blow-job, as her sister pleasured her orally, Harry felt the dildo vibrating inside her mouth, and it was her only warning. It sprayed its Tru-Orgasm – a sugar-watery substance – straight down her throat in spurts like a real cock. After a couple of spurts, she moved her lips to the tip, and continued suckling down the liquid.

Moments later, Rose gave her another orgasm, and Harry had to back away from the dildo, so she wouldn't choke on it. The dildo sprayed a jet of water at her face, before its 'orgasm' finally stopped. However, Harry was too distracted by the pure pleasure of her second orgasm to worry about the fact that her face had been drenched by the remnants of the dildo's 'orgasm'. Rose lapped at her sister's juices for several moments before backing away.

"She's wet and ready for you, Hermione," Rose said, "Harry, lay down."

Hermione grabbed the lubricant from the bedside table, and all three girls changed their positions on the bed at that moment. Harry laid down completely on the bed, still panting in her post-orgasm bliss. Rose crawled and laid down next to her, while Hermione moved down to Rose's former position between Harry's legs. She squeezed a bit of Lubricant into her hand and stroked the gel into the dildo. Now lucid after coming down from her orgasm, Harry realized what was about to happen. She stared wide-eyed as Hermione stroked the dildo, lathering it with the lube.

"This is similar to when Hermione entered the plug into you this afternoon," Rose said. "Keep yourself relaxed, and let Hermione do the work for now. I won't lie to you, Harry. You'll feel a bit of pain, but soon it will change over to pleasure."

Harry nodded, trying to be braver than she felt. Hermione positioned the tip of the dildo at Harry's entrance, and started rubbing it up and down against the hot, wet flesh there. Harry gasped as her girlfriend slowly began to guide the tip inside her. Rose brushed a hand comfortingly across Harry's forehead, as Hermione continued slowly inching forward. The slickness of the lubrication made entry easier, but Harry's virgin pussy was still tight, and she was feeling every inch of the dildo as it entered her. The intrusion she was feeling was indeed similar to the butt plug she had felt earlier that day. Except this time, she couldn't squeeze to push the intrusion backwards.

Hermione rolled her hips back, and the dildo started sliding backwards out of Harry's pussy, then she pushed forward deeper this time. Soon, Harry gasped as she felt a hint of pain.

"I've reached your hymen, Harry," Hermione said. "Goodness, you are a tight little thing! Tell me when you're ready."

Harry gulped breaths, inhaling and exhaling. Then she relaxed herself more and nodded. Hermione backed up again. Then Hermione pushed forward deeper, and with a bit more force. Harry squeaked and whimpered as she felt the sharp bite of pain, as her girlfriend officially took her girl form's virginity.

The dildo was nearly completely inside her now, and Hermione remained stationary there for the moment, so her lover could get used to the new feeling. Hot tears burst forth from her eyes, and Rose leaned in and kissed them away. Then she moved her lips to Harry's and kissed her shuddering lips softly. Harry kissed her back, while the pain gradually was replaced with pleasure. Harry gave Hermione a thumbs-up, and moaned into Rose's mouth as Hermione started backing out of her again.

When Rose backed away from Harry's lips, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her hands on the bed on either side of Harry's body, then started slowly pushing back and forth inside her. Harry's body shook back and forth horizontally every time Hermione entered her. She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure sweep over her, as her girlfriend continued to shag her. There was that intense feeling of fullness she had felt with the buttplug. This was what the girls felt every time she shagged them. After all, the dildo currently roaming inside her was an exact replica of her own cock.

Harry opened her eyes again and glanced at her sister. Rose was wide-eyed, watching Hermione guide the dildo back and forth inside Harry's pussy with each thrust of her hips. She had a hand between her legs and was rubbing her pussy. Obviously the sight of her best girlfriend shagging her sister excited her greatly.

"This is what you feel," Harry whispered to her sister, "when I am inside you. Isn't it?"

"I would imagine you're feeling the same thing we do," Rose said. "Feels great, doesn't it?"

Harry tried to respond, but it came out in a squeak, as she had another orgasm. There was none of the pain of her hymen breaking nowhere to be found anymore. She could only feel the intense pleasure. And it only got better as Hermione started thrusting quicker and harder inside her, the movements owing to the natural lubrication of Harry's orgasm. The power of her thrusts made Harry's body shake back and forth every time Hermione entered her.

Rose, meanwhile, was now fingering herself, slipping her middle finger in and out of her. Her finger was actually matching Hermione's thrusts into Harry. She leaned over to her sister and, once again, kissed her shuddering lips. The two twins kissed and snogged as Hermione continued moving inside her girlfriend. Rose soon backed away from Harry's lips, then kissed her chin. She moved to her neck, which made Harry gasp, as her sister suckled and licked at a bit of the skin there. She didn't realize her neck could be so sensitive. Rose then moved down to Harry's right breast and kissed around the flesh, before moving to her nipple and sucking it between her lips.

A minute later, as she continued fingering herself, Rose gave herself an orgasm, which caused her lips and tongue to vibrate around Harry's nipple. The pleasure this gave Harry, combined with the dildo rubbing at every nerve ending every time it entered her, caused her to have yet another orgasm.

Hermione gasped as she had her own orgasm, due to the butt end of the dildo rubbing at her own pussy every time she thrust into Harry. Due to the enchantments of the harness, this caused the dildo to have its own orgasm. Harry moaned as she felt the cool water squirt streams inside of her heated flesh. Hermione gently pushed the dildo back and forth inside Harry until it finished its 'orgasm', then she gently backed out.

She quickly removed the harness from her, and set it on the bed, then proceeded to bury her face in Harry's pussy, and lick up the combination of sweet water from the dildo's 'orgasm', and Harry's own juices. Harry gasped and moaned at the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue on her heated core.

Rose, who was still latched onto her sister's breast, backed away and stood from the bed, then proceeded to put on the harness.

"I want you to ride me, Harry," Rose said, "You'll absolutely love it."

"Let me – have a short break – first," Harry panted, gulping breaths; her breasts heaved with every breath she took.

"Sure thing, Harry," Rose said,

"Hermione," Harry said, "you were... that was... amazing!"

Hermione backed away from her pussy, her lips shiny with her girlfriend's orgasm.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, "That _felt_ amazing. I never knew being on the giving end of a shag could be so brilliant. Now I know why you like it!"

Harry could only nod.

"Hermione?" Rose asked, "Want to suck me off?"

Hermione grinned and nodded. She slid off the bed and onto the floor, then crawled on her knees in front of Rose. She stroked the dildo a few times, before taking it in her mouth. Harry, meanwhile, slid a hand down her tummy and in between her legs, and started rubbing her pussy with two fingers, as she watched the scene in front of her. She continued rubbing for nearly a minute, as she watched Hermione's performance, before slipping her finger inside herself and started to masturbate. Goodness, even _that_ felt amazing!

Several minutes later, the dildo had another 'orgasm', and Hermione swallowed the sweet water in gulps. When she backed away, Rose walked over to the bed and laid down beside Harry. Then she grabbed the bottle of lubricant and started rubbing the gel on the dildo once again. Harry had not been able to finger herself to an orgasm, but she knew she was close to another. So when Rose looked at her, she didn't need to hear a word, before she maneuvered herself and straddled her sister's waist.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Harry!" Hermione said, "You don't know how to do this, and you'll end up hurting yourself. Here..."

She laid down next to Rose, then grasped the dildo in her hand. Then she guided the tip to Harry's center.  
"Sink down _slowly_ , Harry," Hermione said.

Harry relaxed and lowered herself, wincing when the bulbous head of the dildo slipped inside her. She wiggled her hips instinctively, and continued to sink herself down onto the dildo. The shaft rubbing at her heated flesh gave her the tiny orgasm she had been waiting for since masturbating herself. It wasn't enough to break her concentration though and she continued her descent downward. The lubricant Rose had applied to it allowed for Harry to easily slide herself down the dildo.

Within seconds, she was sitting completely on the leather of the harness, and now realized the six-inch dildo was now entirely inside her. Hermione hadn't been able to enter her completely – possibly afraid of hurting her? - so Harry was now feeling fuller than she had when Hermione was shagging her.

"You were right," Harry murmured, "The buttplug does feel similar to sitting like this. I feel so full!"

"And now you know why we love this position," Hermione said. "Let yourself adjust to it. When you're ready, press your knees into the bed and push yourself up."

Harry remained sitting atop her sister for nearly a minute, before she felt comfortable enough to continue. She dug her knees into the bed and raised herself on the dildo. She was only able to raise halfway up on the shaft, before she sank back down. Then she started a comfortable motion of slowly bouncing up and down, pleasure coursing through her every time the dildo's shaft rubbed against her sensitive flesh.

"Merlin!" Rose gasped, "Every time you bottom out, the end of the dildo rubs against my pussy!"

"Oh!" Harry gasped, then slowed herself to a pause, "Sorry!"

"Are you mad?" Rose asked, "It feels really good! Though I think this shag might be quicker than when Hermione shagged you. Especially since the dildo 'orgasms' when the user does!"

Rose was right, of course. Harry bounced herself up and down on the dildo for another three minutes before the friction of the butt of the dildo rubbing against Rose's pussy caused her to orgasm. Due to the enchantments on the dildo, it also unleashed its orgasm. Rose grasped Harry's hips, preventing her from moving, and she was forced to sit on top of her sister, as the dildo's sugar-watery substance erupted inside her as if it was spewing from a volcano. The cool water hitting her heated flesh caused Harry to have yet another orgasm of her own. This was the one that finally tuckered her out and she collapsed onto Rose's heaving chest.

"Merlin, you're heavy!" Rose groaned.

"Hey, we weigh the same!" Harry complained.

"Even then!" Rose grunted, "Roll off me, Harry!"

Harry forced herself to sit back up, then she gingerly lifted herself off the dildo, which had finished its 'orgasm'. As soon as the dildo slipped out of her, the watery substance started dripping out of her and splashed over Rose. Rose squealed as she was soaked. Hermione shrieked in laughter at the sight, and this caused Harry to giggle breathlessly in her post-shag bliss as she collapsed in between the girls. Hermione helped Rose remove the harness from her. Rose set it down on the bedroom floor, while Hermione used her wand to cast cleaning and drying spells on the bed and the three teens.

Hermione and Rose then cuddled up to Harry on either side of her.

"That was amazing, girls," Harry gushed, "But I am also completely exhausted. I see now why you girls can barely last two shags each before you're tired."

"Mmhmm," Hermione said. "So you enjoyed it then?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Harry said, "I... I don't know if it was because it was with the two of you, or because I was the one getting shagged. Maybe both. I don't know."

"Do you think you'll be able to enjoy being shagged by other blokes?" Rose asked, almost in a whisper.

Harry sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I won't know until it happens. I'm sure Eli and Neville will be great because they're my mates. But someone like... Ron or Seamus? I guess we'll see."

"Will you want more encores of this evening?" Hermione asked.

"I... yeah, I suppose I would," Harry said. "I mean... it felt good, after the initial bit of pain. But yeah, it was enjoyable. I'll probably enjoy it more with you two than with blokes."

"So... maybe for special occasions then," Rose said, "Once or twice a month then?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Your birthday, Hermione. My present will be letting you shag me again..."

Hermione grinned. "I think I'd like that. In my dorm bed, even! Behind closed curtains while our dorm-mates are in their own beds. Parvati and Lavender might not know what is going on, but the risk of them discovering us is thrilling enough!"

Harry rolled her eyes. "As you wish, my love."

Hermione smiled, leaned over to Harry and kissed her gently on the lips. She let Harry kiss her for a few moments, before she backed away.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, "for trusting me enough to let me be your first time – both when you were a boy _and_ a girl."

"Of course, Hermione," Harry said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said.

"And I love you both," Rose said; she pecked both of them on the lips for a quick kiss, "But now it is time for bed."

Rose waved her wand around, making the room dark. Harry and Hermione murmured their declarations of love to Rose, and the three girls cuddled up to sleep.

* * *

 **I very much hope you liked this chapter, especially the sex scene and Girl!Harry's first time (if you read it, of course).**

 **So Harry is slowly accepting his girl form and beginning to enjoy it. As he/she said, if he must be in the form for at least two days a week, he's going to try to enjoy himself. As a Metamorph, it is completely natural to feel at home in both genders, and this chapter expresses that. In the future, there will be more of that. No, Harry will NOT decide to permanently be a girl. Not ever. But he will in time feel comfortable with being a girl occasionally without being prodded to do so.**

 **Next Chapter: More Girl!Harry – she'll be spending half the day in her Girl!Form. The morning after. A short romantic scene in the shower. A discussion at breakfast. Then Girl!Harry, Rose and Hermione arrive at Black Manor (which is NOT Grimmauld Place). Two chapters until James, Lily and Co. head to Hogwarts and meet with Albus.**


	36. The Morning After

**Chapter 36  
The Morning After  
**

 **Author's Note: Black Manor is NOT located at Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Amelia, and later with their family, lived in Black Manor since their marriage in the late summer of '78, several years before Walburga Black died. Sirius owns Grimmauld Place, but he doesn't go there. Kreacher moved to Black Manor when Walburga died. He and Sirius have a... mutual respected relationship. Kreacher has gone back to Grimmauld Place often, mostly to check on the Locket, which he hasn't told ANYONE about, not even his Master Sirius. And he won't until he is asked about it.**

 **Warning: Nudity; Sexual Situation Involving Underage Characters (14+); Fem-Slash; Incest; Sex Toys (discussion of usage)**

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 6:35 AM – Girl!Harry**

Harry awoke early the next morning to a beautiful sight. Hermione had her head buried in between Rose's legs and was currently feasting on the auburn witch's pussy. When Harry looked at Rose, she found her sister still fast asleep. Even then, she was emitting small whimpers of pleasure.

Harry leaned over to her sister and kissed her softly on the lips. Rose hummed against her lips and moved her own lips against Harry's. Harry licked her sister's lips, and Rose opened her mouth in response. Rose was now definitely awake. Harry slipped her tongue in and the two sisters began snogging. After about thirty seconds of kissing, Rose whimpered inside Harry's mouth, and Harry backed away. Rose was wide awake now. She whimpered audibly as an orgasm coursed through her body. Hermione made audible slurping noises as she drank from Rose's pussy.

Hermione backed away a few moments later, and sat on her haunches, her lips and chin shining with Rose's juices. Harry maneuvered herself on the bed and crawled over to Hermione. She lapped her tongue at her girlfriend's chin and lips, tasting her sister's sweetness, before kissing Hermione. Hermione hummed and returned the kiss; she licked at Harry's lips and Harry dutifully opened her mouth. Hermione slipped her tongue in and the couple kissed and snogged for nearly a minute.

"Mmm, good morning, you two," Rose said, "What a wonderful way to wake up."

Hermione backed away from Harry's lips. "I considered waking up Harry that way, but I thought she might be uncomfortable after last night. How _do_ you feel, Harry?"

Harry _did_ feel a bit of her discomfort in her groin and hips. This was likely due to the fact that, during the previous evening, she had a dildo ravaging her, as well as Hermione's hips hitting into her own each time she had entered her, and her crotch meeting Rose's – and the harness – each time she had descended while riding her. The _morning-after pains,_ in other words.

"Like I had a _really_ good time last night?" Harry asked, grinning; she sobered when Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, "I do feel a bit of discomfort here..."

She motioned to her groin and hips.

"Not a surprise," Hermione said, "We felt the same thing too the morning after your birthday."

"The shag you gave us that morning when we woke up might have been too much as well," Rose said.

Harry winced, as she imagined how she would feel if she was shagged again while feeling the discomfort she was experiencing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"It was our choice to shag you that morning," Hermione said. "You weren't at fault. Okay, we need to take showers this morning, since we're going to Black Manor. We don't need to smell like sex."

"Too bad," Rose said, frowning, "I really wanted to wear my plug today."

"We might not be there all day," Hermione said, "Only until your mother returns from Hogwarts. I'd like to wear mine too, but we can when we get home. Besides, didn't we agree we didn't want to wear them all day starting out? We need to gradually train ourselves with them."

"True," Rose said, then grinned mischievously, "What about you, Harry? Will you wear yours when we come back?"

"I'll consider it," Harry said. "Though if you are planning on bum sex tonight, I want to be my normal self again."

"Well, of course!" Rose said, "We want you shagging our bums with your actual cock!"

"Who says you can't change back right before we have our fun?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Like I said, I'll consider it. I figure visiting Black Manor will be another test. It will be more than just an hour with them, unlike last time."

"Well, you'll have to go my room to find an outfit for you.," Rose said, "I think your Irish bra and knicker set are in my room anyway, if you want to wear that again."

Harry nodded. Better than unpacking a bra and knickers set from her trunk when she had some readily available.

"Think you can manage a shower with your discomfort?" Rose asked, "Or do you want Mum to give you a potion before you take a shower?"

"Shower first," Harry said. "Might make me feel better anyway."

Hermione grinned mischievously. "How about we shower together?"

"I'm up for that!" Rose said, grinning.

Harry blushed and nodded in agreement. The three girls grabbed their nightgowns and made their way to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, as the water was lightly flowing over them, Hermione was leaning against the wall of the shower. Harry's mouth was cupped around Hermione's pussy and her tongue deep inside her folds. She was straddling Rose's face as her sister lay on the shower floor, exploring her depths with her tongue.

In their defense, they _had_ been taking a shower, and washing each other, rubbing soapy washcloths over each other. That had lasted about five minutes, before Rose had 'accidentally' started washing Harry's pussy to make sure it was clean. Harry was still so sensitive that it had made her weak in the knees, and she had to kneel on the floor. Rose had taken this as an offer, and had maneuvered herself on the floor, then had pushed herself under Harry and started pleasuring her. Hermione had adjusted the shower so the water wouldn't drown Rose, then pulled Harry's face into her crotch, and that is how all the fun had started.

It abruptly ended about seven minutes later when Rose gave Harry an orgasm. Harry's body vibrated, and so did her tongue deep inside Hermione's pussy. Hermione cried out as her orgasm arrived. Harry drank from her girlfriend's pussy, as her sister drank from hers. After her orgasm had receded, Harry forced herself to move from Rose's face and stand up. Rose moved to her feet as well.

"Feel better, Harry?" Rose asked, grinning.

Harry leaned toward her sister and kissed her as an answer. Rose hummed and kissed her back, and opened her mouth. Harry plunged her tongue inside, and could taste her own sweet juices on her sister's tongue. Merlin, that was hot!

Only seconds later, they squeaked and backed away, as a bit of chilly water hit them both. Hermione had turned the knob to cold water for a brief few seconds, before returning it to the steamy hot water it had been.

Hermione grinned, when Harry and Rose playfully glared at her.

"What?" she asked, "You looked like you needed a cold shower."

Harry and Rose's answer was to tickle Hermione, which caused her to shriek laughter and lean back against the wall again. Harry leaned toward her and kissed her briefly, before backing away. Rose kissed her and backed away after a few moments too. Neither had let Hermione return the kiss.

"Minxes!" Hermione pouted, playfully.

"You were the one talking about a cold shower," Rose said. "Come on. We need to finish and go get dressed."

Harry and Hermione both grudgingly agreed, and continued their shower, mainly focusing on cleaning themselves. However, they all agreed silently that they had a _very_ fun morning already.

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 7:30 AM – Girl!Harry**

Harry, Rose and Hermione made their way out of Rose's bedroom and headed downstairs. Harry was wearing her Irish green-and-gold bra and knicker set under a purple, flower-print shirt and skinny jeans that showed off her curves quite well. She had allowed Hermione to give her a bit of make-up again, this time with red lip gloss.

As she moved down the steps, she could feel that discomfort in her hips and groin again. She hoped her mother's Potion would help. Soon, they reached the dining room, and found James and Lily sitting at the table. James was already halfway through his breakfast, and was also reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, girls," James said, smiling, as he set down the newspaper.

Harry bid him a good morning, and sat down in her usual chair. She winced at the pang of discomfort in her groin. Lily had noticed, judging by the look of concern on her face. Melina appeared and set plates of omelets, hash browns, and crumpets in front of each of the girls. There was also jugs of water, and orange juice on the table.

"Melina?" Lily asked, "Can you get me the Morning After Draught I prepared yesterday?"

"Yes, Lady Lily," Melina said,.then vanished.

She appeared a few moments later, and set a vial in front of Lily. Lily thanked her, and the elf vanished. Harry blushed as her mother slid the vial over to her.

"I noticed you wince when you sat down, Harry," she said, "Take that before you eat. You should gradually begin to feel better within an hour. Though I still advise you to remain in this form for a while."

Harry nodded. "That's alright. I decided I'm okay with spending a few hours in this form at Black Manor."

She uncorked the vial, put it to her lips and gulped the contents down. Unlike the potions and Draughts in Madam Pomfrey's Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, Lily's concoctions were sweet and nice on the palate.

"I have questions I want to ask on that topic," Lily said, "But we'll leave them for after your father leaves."

"How generous of you, dear," James said; then he smiled as he glanced at Harry, "That is quite the outfit you have on, Harry."

"Daddy, behave!" Rose said, "I wear it all the time. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I don't know," James said, grinning mischievously, "You're heading over to Black Manor, after all. Isn't Eli attracted to you in this form, Harry? He might not be able to help but admire you."

Harry blushed and cleared her throat. "Eli and I talked about his attraction, Daddy. We've come to an understanding."

"Well, alright then," James said, shrugging, looking a little too innocent.

"Anything interesting in the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked, hoping for a change of subject.

James grimaced at the newspaper. "Rita Skeeter decided she wanted to insult the Auror Department and the DMLE for the – and I quote – 'failure to respond to the Riots in a quick enough manner'."

"That hag!" Hermione exclaimed. "Your response _was_ quick enough! Writing something like that after the trouble she caused with blaming the Bulgarians! How dare she?!"

Lily chuckled. "That was basically my response too."

"It is my fault," James sighed. "I _may_ have warned her not to write about 'The-Twins-Who-Lived', as well as any of my family and friends. She's just looking for a way to insult me and Sirius, without making it look like she is. She made no mention of me, Sirius or Amelia by name. She just insulted the MLE and Auror Departments in general. She said that if we were quicker, we could have prevented all the deaths and destruction of property."

"You did the best you could, Daddy," Rose said, "Without you and the others there, it could have been far worse."

"Thank you, sweetheart," James said, smiling, "I am quite aware of that, and I know everyone who fought to defend the campers know that too. It is unfortunate so many died, but unfortunately it was inevitable due to the well-made plans Malfoy and his _friends_ created. It was quite coordinated. But they're either rotting in the ground, or suffering in Azkaban now, just as they deserve. Anyway, Rita's also written complaints from people who said they want repayment for the damage to their property. For example..."

He picked up the newspaper, looked through the front page article and chuckled as he found something.

"Mundungus Fletcher said he lost a twelve-bedroomed tent with en-suite Jacuzzi," he continued, "But Dung is a sneak-thief. He couldn't afford that kind of tent unless he robbed Gringotts. That kind of tent generally costs more money than what you girls spent during your shopping trip yesterday!"

"Dung's always been like that," Harry said, "Remember when he took my picture when I was about eight or so? We were in Diagon Alley."

"I remember," James said. "Luckily I was there to stop him."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, glancing from James to Harry, "It seems like you have so many stories I don't know about, Harry!"

"I've had an eventful life," Harry said, shrugging.

"If I remember correctly, we were having some ice cream at Fortescue's," James said. "Dung surprised us by appearing from the middle of a crowd, and taking Harry's picture. I Summoned his camera, and arrested him for public disturbance. Turned out he had stolen the camera, filched it off of a Daily Prophet cameraman. He told me he was hoping to sell the picture to the Daily Prophet, so they'd hire him as a cameraman. He spent the next six months in Azkaban, because he couldn't pay the fine."

"I still believe he was actually being honest," Lily said. "Somewhat, I mean. We were always watchful when in Diagon Alley for cameramen and journalists. Someone in the Daily Prophet might have tried to con him into a job like that."

"Yeah, well, nobody ever came to his defense," James said.

"So then why would he have a complaint in the Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked, "If they betrayed him."

James snorted. "He likely doesn't remember that incident, even if it did send him to Azkaban. Likely one of hundreds of crimes he's done. Blame it on that, or maybe Azkaban took it from him. Anyway, he's always trying stuff like this. Every month or so, he spends a night in Holding, just because he likes the square meals he gets, and the conversation with the Rookie Aurors who guard the Cells."

"That is kind of sad," Hermione said, frowning.

James shrugged. "Doesn't seem to bother him. Well! I need to get to work if I'm going to be doing things before we head off to Hogwarts. Lily, please be at Amelia's office by nine. That is when we wish to leave."

"I'll take these three to Black Manor around eight-thirty or so and then head to the Ministry," Lily said.

"Remus will likely be there already," James said, "Girls, I want you to behave with him today. The Full Moon is on Sunday evening. You know how he gets around this time."

"We'll be good," Rose said.

Harry and Hermione nodded. James smiled, drank the last bit of juice then stood up. He kissed Lily, then walked over to Harry and Rose and kissed the top of their heads.

"Good luck with Professor Dumbledore, Daddy," Harry said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," James said, "We may just need it."

James left the dining room, leaving only Lily and the three girls there.

"Now that your father is gone," Lily said, "We need to have that conversation I alluded to. Given Harry's discomfort, I assume you went through your plans last night?"

"Yeah, Mum," Rose said, "She had a round with Hermione, then myself."

"Was her break clean?" Lily asked.

Harry blushed. She knew exactly what her mother meant. It occurred to her this was something her mother didn't want to mention in front of her father. So... is this what girl talk was? She realized she probably should get used to be participating in girl talks in the future. She would be occasionally rooming with five girls – three whom were her friends, and two loved to gossip. Then there were other girls, especially those in the Children of the Great Alliance - who might flock to her in this form once the awkwardness of it all was done.

"She felt the usual pain," Hermione said, "But didn't seem too bad. There was a bit of blood on the bed, but I cleaned it up. Wasn't too bad."

"Blood?" Harry asked.

"From your hymen, Harry," Hermione said, "Same thing happened with us. I cleaned it up that night too."

"It is natural, dear," Lily reassured her. "Just a natural part of becoming a woman."

Harry coughed. "I suppose so."

"How do you feel, by the way?" Lily asked. "The so-called morning-after pains, and what-not."

"It was uncomfortable when I first woke up," Harry said. "Then it wasn't so bad until I walked down the stairs. I was fine when taking a shower and getting dressed."

"You were moving a lot more in that area," Lily said, "It is normal after the first time. If you weren't going over to Black Manor, I'd be more worried. But I doubt you're going to get up to too much there that will agitate your groin. The Draught should help. Just no... strenuous activity."

"For example?" Harry asked.

"Dueling, for one," Lily said. "Quidditch for another."

Black Manor had a Quidditch Pitch similar to Potter Manor, and Harry and Rose had played Quidditch occasionally when they visited.

"Er... I don't think I want to play Quidditch in this form yet," Harry said.

"Yet?" Hermione and Rose asked in unison.

Harry shrugged. "Never say never, I suppose."

"I think you know what else I am talking about when I say 'strenuous activity'," Lily said.

Harry blushed, and so did Rose and Hermione.

"Yes, Mum," Harry said.

"Did last night scare you away from that kind of... event?" Lily asked, "Or will you be okay with it when it happens during the Experience?"

"It is like I told the girls," Harry said, "Doing things with them might be different than with another bloke. I won't know until I have to be with a bloke."

"True," Lily said. "Using a toy is a bit different from experiencing the real thing. It is like snowflakes. No – ah – penis is the same. Each experience with different boys will be different. Not just their size, but their skill levels too when it comes to intimacy."

Harry blushed when her mother mentioned the word 'penis', then coughed and took a sip of her juice so she wouldn't have to reply.

"Harry," Lily said, "I know, after your first time with a guy, you'll probably talk to Rose and Hermione... and perhaps Dora... about it, but I want you to write me and tell me about it too. Not the gory details. Just... how you feel about it. Okay?"

Harry blushed deeper and set her glass down; she nodded. "Okay. I promise."

"Thank you, Harry," Lily said.

Harry looked for a change of subject, and found one. "So what all will happen at Hogwarts today?"

"Well, we'll be talking to the Headmaster about everything we discussed at Lord Davis' Luncheon," Lily said. "We may discuss the Committee stuff, as well as you being a girl twice a week. Your father said Amelia has plans with Dora too. She'll be coming along with us. Stuff for her undercover role. Then I will be talking to Madam Pomfrey about the Contraceptive Draught. I already have one in my purse for her to check out, with Stasis and Cooling Charms, so it will be okay until I give it to her."

She paused and cleared her throat. "And we also have plans to talk to Professor Snape."

Harry, Rose and Hermione stared at her with wide, curious eyes.

"What are you meeting _him_ about?" Harry asked.

"His behavior toward you three," Lily said, "Yes, even you, Hermione. Your parents can't be there, so we're doing this in their stead."

"Thank you, Lily," Hermione said, smiling.

"Don't mention it, my dear," Lily said, "I'm sure you already know we care for you as much as Harry does, so it is no problem. Besides, we've been meaning to talk to him, and now we have an opportunity."

Harry snorted. "Good luck. We've told you and Dad how he is with us."

"Yes," Lily said, "But you know my history with him."

"You were good friends with him until you and Daddy started dating," Rose said, "Snape didn't like that. He... he called you the 'M' word."

Harry and Rose had learned about this prior to going to Hogwarts, when James and Lily talked about the Hogwarts Professors. They had, in turn, told Hermione during first year.

"Yes," Lily said. "And it is _Professor_ Snape dear. We may not like him much, but we must respect his titles."

Harry barely resisted emitting a very unladylike snort. She knew her mother probably hated saying that, given her history with him.

"Something you never told us though," Rose said, "How did your ruined relationship with him affect your time in the Experience?"

Lily sighed. "I never participated in the Experience with him. Actually... I was able to avoid all the Slytherins."

"You were never with them?" Harry asked, shocked, "How? I thought – well, Dora said it is inevitable that we'll have to be with the worst of the Slytherins."

Lily frowned. "That – that's a difficult story. Maybe I'll tell you sometime. But not now..."

"But wouldn't it help us during the Experience?" Rose asked.

Lily sighed. "It would, but... there are moral issues involved. Let me discuss it with your father. After all, he'll be at Hogwarts as security. I'll get back to you on that."

The look she gave them told them that conversation was over.

"Will you tell... _Professor_ Snape about me being a girl twice a week?" Harry asked.

"He may already know, Harry," Lily said, "If he doesn't, he might know by Sunday night. I imagine Professor Dumbledore would tell all the staff during a meeting. After all, you'll be in class with many of them in this form."

"True," Harry muttered.

"Don't worry," Lily said, "We'll speak to him about you and the Slytherins concerning the Experience. We might be able to convince him to advise the Slytherins not to approach any of you, or your friends."

Harry snorted again. "Again... good luck with that."

Lily smiled. "Thanks, sweetheart. I know I'll need it."

All three girls could tell Lily wasn't thrilled with the prospect of meeting with Snape. So they ended the discussion right there. Harry then told her mother that she had written the letters to her friends about the Committee's sub-law and how it affected her. She had expected Melina to have given her letters of reply when serving breakfast, and she mentioned this to her mother.

"They may just be trying to process it, dear," Lily said, soothingly, "It doesn't mean it is anything bad."

"Yeah, your letters were sent out fairly late, Harry," Hermione said, "They might have wanted to sleep on their decision and write today. I'm sure you'll have several letters waiting for you when we come back."

Harry nodded and smiled, deciding she was probably right. The rest of the discussion over breakfast was generally innocent things. When it was a quarter-past-eight, the girls left the dining room with a promise they would be at the Floo soon. They – including Harry, after Hermione and Rose had reminded her to do so – retrieved their purses, placing a few essential things in them and made their way back downstairs to the sitting room where the Floo was. Lily was waiting for them there, with the bag of Floo Powder in hand. Rose volunteered to go first. Hermione then went second. She had visited Black Manor a few times during the summer and around Christmas, over the past couple of years.

"Wouldn't this be one of those 'strenuous activities' you mentioned at breakfast?" Harry asked, as Hermione vanished into the Floo.

"Are you feeling any discomfort?" Lily replied.

Harry shook her head. "Even going up and down the steps felt better."

"That is the Morning-After Draught working," Lily said, "You should be fine."

Harry nodded and took a handful of the green powder. She stepped into the harmless green flames.

"Black Manor!" Harry said, clearly.

Black Manor was a two-storied stone and brick manor, located in Kent. It had several acres surrounding it, and, among other things, had a Quidditch Pitch at the southern end. The entire property was hidden by several enchantments, the least of which was Muggle-Repelling Wards.

Harry landed and stumbled out of the Floo, into the Sitting Room of Black Manor. Rose and Hermione were there, as were Eli, Susan and a rather pale Remus. When they caught sight of Harry in her girl-form, she blushed, and waved and smiled in greeting.

"Dora wants me to practice in this form," she said, in her ready-made excuse, when Eli, Susan and Remus all seemed to silently wonder why she was in her girl form, "So even though I spent the whole day yesterday in this form, I thought I'd spend a few hours here doing the same."

 _Much better than telling them I am in this form because of morning-after pains resultant of a night of being shagged silly,_ Harry mused silently.

Lily appeared moments later, and stepped out of the Floo. The Black Family Head Elf, Kreacher, grumbled under his breath, snapped his fingers, and the soot from the Floo vanished from around the area.

"Kreacher welcomes the Potters and their friend to Black Manor," Kreacher said.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said; Lily, Rose and Hermione thanked the elf as well.

"You may be excused, Kreacher," Eli said; even though Remus was the 'babysitter', Eli was technically the 'man of the house' when his parents were away from home.

Kreacher bowed, then vanished.

"Will you be alright watching three more teenagers today, Remus?" Lily asked. "We should be back in a few hours, so it won't be _too_ long."

"Lily, I do not mind at all," Remus said, smiling softly. "I'm sure we'll all have fun. You go and give Albus a hard time with James, Sirius and Amelia."

Lily grinned. "We plan to, I do believe. On that note, I must be going now."

She hugged Harry and Rose, said farewell to everyone, then turned and proceeded to leave through another Floo trip to the Ministry of Magic.

"Will you all be alright without adult supervision?" Remus asked. "I was planning on resting for a little while. As you know, with the Full Moon approaching, I tire easily. So all I ask is that you behave and if I am not awake by lunchtime – or if the other adult return by then - please send an elf to wake me."

The teens acknowledged this, and Remus smiled then left the room. The five friends then sat down on the various chairs and couches. Harry set her purse with Rose and Hermione's, at their feet. She noticed Eli glancing at it with raised eyebrows.

"So you have a purse, Harry?" Eli asked, grinning, "It looks... nice?"

"Don't you poke fun, Elvendork!" Susan scolded him, "Behave or I'm not spending the night in your bedroom tonight."

Eli's eyes widened and nodded very quickly. Harry, Rose and Hermione snickered. It was quite obvious Eli very much enjoyed whatever he had been up to with Susan lately.

Susan smiled at Harry. "I think it is cute that you have a purse, Harry."

"Rose gave it to me," Harry shrugging, "She said I needed it for the shopping trip yesterday."

"Which you did," Rose pointed out.

"So you spent all day yesterday in this form?" Susan asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding, "Mum took us shopping in Diagon Alley and Whimsic Alley. I believe I mentioned that vaguely in the letter I sent you last night."

"Vaguely, yes!" Susan said, "We want more details! Auntie Amelia's taking Eli and I to Diagon Alley on Saturday, and she even says we can go to Whimsic Alley. I want to hear all about it."

Harry looked at Rose and Hermione, and they all blushed pink. All three wondered what they should say and what they should omit – for example much of their adventures in Madame Amour's perhaps? Deciding to let Rose and Hermione handle that part of the conversation, Harry cleared her throat and began the tale. She started with yesterday morning, and having to endure getting make-up applied by Hermione.

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, since we know the story. I don't know how much they'll tell their friends. I'll figure it out. Anyway, we likely won't come back to Black Manor for at least two more chapters. James, Lily and Co. are headed to Hogwarts next chapter! They have their meeting with Dumbledore.**

 **I am sure you're all curious about what Lily meant when she was discussing avoiding the Slytherins. We'll see something about it in a couple chapters or so.**


	37. A Discussion With Dumbledore, Part 1

**Chapter 37  
A Discussion With Dumbledore, Part 1**

 **Warning: Minor Character Bashing: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 8:45 AM**

15 minutes after she arrived at the Ministry of Magic, Lily Potter made her way into the entrance room of the DMLE. Amelia's secretary, Samantha, smiled when she saw her.

"Good morning, Lady Potter," she said, "Amelia, her husband and yours are inside her office. I do believe they are expecting you."

Samantha walked over to the door to Amelia's office, and waited until Lily reached her. Then she opened the door and led Lily inside. Amelia was seated in her chair, while Sirius was seated next to her. James was sitting on the other side of the desk, as was a young black-haired teenager.

"Come on in, Lily," Amelia said, smiling, "Thank you, Samantha. We're also waiting on Ludo Bagman. Please let me know when he arrives. We'll likely head to Hogwarts as soon as he is here."

Samantha bowed, then left the office. Amelia conjured a chair to the left of James. Lily walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Lily, this is my niece, Isadora Black," Sirius said, motioning to the black-haired teen, "But I think you know her as Dora Tonks."

Lily grinned at Dora. "So this is your undercover role. Very pretty."

"Thank you, Lily," Dora said.

"We were just discussing Dora's part in the meeting today," Amelia said, "She is going to do her best to make Albus believe she is Isadora Black, Sirius' niece, until we reveal our security plan to him. He might know who Isadora really is before we reveal her real identity, he may not. But her performance in his office will be her way to convince him that she can accomplish her undercover role."

"We also figured we would discuss the Triwizard Tournament and security plans with Albus first," James said, "Then when that part of the discussion is finished, we'll dismiss Ludo and discuss other topics, such as my meeting with the Free Use Committee, Harry's part in the Free Use Experience, and Albus' role in it as well. Then we'll see where the conversation goes from there."

"Do you want me to be a part of that?" Dora asked. "I could leave when Mr. Bagman does."

"You can be a part of it," Amelia said. "After all, you may have things to add in about the Free Use Experience and Harry's part in it."

Dora nodded. Lily then voiced something she had been thinking of on her way up.

"I think Albus is going to want to be there when we talk to Severus, James," Lily said.

"We figured that out ourselves," James said. "Amelia and Sirius want to be part of the discussion too, to talk about Severus' behavior toward Eli and Susan. Dora can be a part of it, as well, to see if she can convince Severus she is Isadora Black."

"So I imagine Albus might invite Severus to his office while we're there," Lily said.

"Unless he's already there when we arrive," Sirius said, snorting. "Especially if Albus realizes we're in the castle before we arrive at his office. After all, we will be taking the carriages to the castle."

"Yes, the portraits and suits of armor being his 'security system'," Amelia said, rolling her eyes. "We need to be careful what we discuss before we get to his office. Especially once we're inside the office."

"We'll have to warn Ludo of that too," James said.

"Good idea," Amelia said.

At that moment, the office door opened again, and Samantha appeared.

"Ludo Bagman is here," she said.

"Thank you, Samantha," Amelia said; she looked around at her guests. "Everyone ready to go?"

Everyone agreed and stood up. They made their way out of the office and found Ludo Bagman waiting near Samantha's desk. He was carrying a black suitcase.

"Hello, everyone!" Bagman said, cheerfully, then he took on a nervous expression. "Are you really sure we should be doing this? Albus Dumbledore isn't going to be happy with us. Maybe... maybe I should go alone."

"He'll step all over you, Mr. Bagman," James said, "Just like he did every other time. Lord Davis' luncheon will be all for naught. We don't want to offend Lord Davis by making his luncheon so meaningless, do we?"

Bagman sighed and shook his head.

"Mr. Bagman, we are prepared for whatever he throws at us," Amelia said, "Now, we need to be going. We have an Apparation-Safe Room here in the DMLE. We can take Apparate to just outside the Hogwarts Gates."

It was agreed mutually, and everyone followed Amelia down a corridor toward a room. The room was simply an empty room with runic circles on the floor. The runic-circles allowed for Apparation out of the Ministry, usually for emergency situations. Lily stepped into one of the circles with James and took his hand. James counted down from five to one, and they Apparated out of the Ministry.

A few moments later, they appeared just outside of the Hogwarts front gates. To their deep surprise, Rubeus Hagrid was waiting at the gate, with a Thestral-drawn carriage. Something was very off. Did Albus know they were there already? If so, how?

Ludo Bagman appeared a few feet away from Lily and James. Dora soon followed, and she stumbled and fell. James walked over to her and helped her up. Amelia and Sirius appeared next.

Bagman walked up to the gate and waved to Hagrid. "Ludo Bagman, and guests, here to see Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore is expectin' ya," Hagrid said, cheerfully, "Let me get these gates open fer ya."

"Mr. Bagman," Amelia said, "Explain yourself. Why is Albus expecting us?"

"He is not expecting you, Director Black, he is expecting me!" Bagman said, "I wrote him a letter yesterday and told him I planned on meeting him sometime between nine and ten-o-clock. I told him nothing about my guests. All I told him is I wanted to talk to him about new developments for the Tournament."

"Mr. Bagman, this was supposed to be a surprise meeting," Amelia said. "He wasn't supposed to be able to prepare for the meeting! Is this why you didn't want us coming with you?"

Bagman simply waved her off. Amelia growled and looked ready to hex the buffoon, when the gates opened. Hagrid motioned them in, and the six guests walked over to the carriage and made their way inside it. Lily sat between Dora and James on one side. Sirius sat in between Amelia and Bagman on the other. Soon, Hagrid commanded the Thestrals, and the carriage started its journey to the castle.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us, Mr. Bagman?" Amelia said, "Any more surprises?"

"No, I do not believe so," Bagman said.

"Have you met with Barnabus Cuffe, Mr. Bagman?" James asked, "I told him you would meet him this week."

"I plan on meeting with him this afternoon once I leave here, Lord Potter," Bagman said, "I wanted to make sure Albus was caught up with the new arrangements before I met with Mr. Cuffe."

"You were waiting to make sure Albus approved of everything," Sirius said.

"Yes," Bagman said, sighing, "Look, I keep telling you. He isn't going to be happy with us making all these changes. He won't be thrilled Lord Davis didn't invite him to the meeting on Monday at the Campgrounds. Where is Lord Davis anyway?"

"He couldn't make it," James said. "And we already told you. We'll take care of everything. You let us handle the meeting, Mr. Bagman. You're just here as one of the voices of the Tournament, in case Albus needs additional assurance that everything we're telling him is confirmed. Just agree with everything we have to say about the Tournament and security, and you'll do just fine."

Bagman cleared his throat. "I... think I can do that."

"Now, Mr. Bagman," Sirius said, "I am sure you've heard the rumors of the security system Albus has inside the castle? The portraits, ghosts and suits of armor?"

"I... I've heard rumors," Bagman said. "I thought they were just silly conspiracies."

"Yes, well, they're not," Sirius said. "Now, Albus does not know why we are here. You will not mention to anyone that we're here to speak to Albus about the Triwizard Tournament, only that you are. As far as anyone will know, until we reach the office, we are here to speak to Albus about the Free Use Experience, and to introduce my niece, Isadora, as a new student of Hogwarts."

Bagman frowned as he looked at Dora. "She doesn't look like a first year."

"I'm going to be a fourth year," Dora said, "I am a transfer student. I was home-schooled for the last three years."

"Oh, I see!" Bagman said, "Well, you've decided to come at the right time! The Triwizard Tournament will be amazing!"

"Do you understand my instructions, Mr. Bagman?" Sirius asked, "You do not tell anyone about us being here about the Tournament until we're discussing it with Albus. And we will handle the conversation. He won't be able to walk all over us."

"Yes, yes, I understand," Bagman said, sighing. "You know, I do take offense to that last part!"

"Oh?" Lily asked. "So we're not meeting with Albus _because_ you and your Department allowed him to run roughshod over the Tournament decisions, endangering the Champions, spectators and those who would be hostages? Not to mention the laws he would be breaking? I'm not so involved in the law as my husband, and Sirius and Amelia are, but I believe you and your Department would also be in collusion if the hostages and spectators were harmed, not to mention the fact you would be kidnapping the hostages!"

Bagman sputtered and frowned. He went silent and stared out the window. James, who had been holding Lily's hand, squeezed it as a silent motion of approval. Lily merely smiled.

Lily then recalled something special she had placed in her purse, just in case.

"Mr. Bagman?" Lily asked; Ludo huffed and looked back at her; "I apologize for my rant. I am curious. Are you skilled at Occlumency?"

"Er... no, unfortunately not," Bagman said, "Why do you ask?"

"Albus Dumbledore is a Legilimens, did you know?" Lily asked.

Bagman's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No... but it would explain some things. He seemed to always be one step ahead of us in the meetings. Always knew what we were planning on discussing."

"And shot down a lot of the ideas as soon as you brought them up," James said, "Those he disapproved of. He was prepared for it."

"I have an invention I would like to lend to you for this meeting," Lily said; she dug into her purse and took out a necklace. "This is an Occlumency pendant. It will protect you from all but the most serious and powerful of verbal Legilimency attacks, and divert them to the magic of the pendant. You may wear it until you're finished meeting with Albus."

"Oh, well... thank you, Lady Potter!" Bagman said, as he took the offered necklace, and placed it around his neck. "That is... most generous of you."

"This is for our benefit as much as it is for yours, Mr. Bagman," Lily said, "We're all protected already."

Bagman nodded and tucked the pendant under his shirt. James squeezed Lily's hand in approval again, and the other three smiled, obviously impressed she had thought of that. Lily merely smiled in return.

A few minutes later, the carriage stopped. James stepped out, and took offered Lily his hand. She smiled and took it, and he helped her out of the carriage. The other four occupants soon followed.

"Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall will be meeting with you inside," Hagrid said, "ter escort you ter Headmaster Dumbledore's office."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Amelia said.

Hagrid smiled and turned to attend to the pair of Thestrals. Meanwhile, Lily, hand-in-hand with James followed Amelia, Susan, Dora and Ludo up the steps. Sirius pushed open the entrance doors, and the six of them made their way into the Entrance Hall. Minerva McGonagall was, indeed, waiting for them when they arrived. However, she looked quite surprised to see that Bagman was not alone.

"Albus did not make me aware that you were bringing guests with you, Mr. Bagman," Minerva said.

"They – er – aren't with me," Bagman said, chortling. "We sort of met at the Hogwarts Gate by coincidence! They're apparently here for different reasons."

"But we're all here to meet with Albus," Amelia said. "I don't think he'd mind seeing all of us at once."

"I see," Minerva said, "Follow me, then."

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 9:15 AM**

Albus Dumbledore was currently seated in his comfortable leather chair, and humming to himself as he thought about the meeting he was scheduled to have soon. Ludo Bagman had written to him yesterday and informed him he would be arriving at Hogwarts to talk to him about the Triwizard Tournament. Albus thought it was a rather rude letter. Bagman had not _asked_ to meet with him. He merely _informed_ him that he would be there.

He wondered what the man could possibly want, and why he wanted to meet him here at Hogwarts. Albus usually went to the Ministry when he met with the man and his Department about the Triwizard Tournament. He hoped there weren't any complications. After all, Albus had dedicated the past several weeks to the Tournament, and manipulating the meetings into something he thought would be excellent entertainment. Every decision that had been made had met his approval. When things were discussed that he disapproved of, he made sure everyone knew that he disapproved of them, and those things would not be implemented or discussed any further.

"Albus," one of the portraits said, suddenly, "The Portraits have reported that Minerva is escorting Ludo Bagman to your office. And they are not alone."

"Oh?" Albus asked. "Who is with them, Dexter?"

Bagman must have invited other members of his Department along. Maybe even Bartemius Crouch.

"James and Lily Potter, Sirius and Amelia Black," the portrait of Dexter Fortescue said, "And a young teen girl that none of the portraits seem to recognize."

Albus stared at the portrait in disbelief. What were the Potters and Blacks doing here?

"Are they here with Mr. Bagman?" Albus asked.

"Apparently not," Dexter said. "Apparently it is a coincidence. But they seem to wish to meet you at the same time. They have been rather quiet about why they are meeting with you."

"Thank you, Dexter," Albus said.

He relaxed in his chair and tapped his chin in thought. He wondered if James and Lily were here to talk to Severus. Were they actually going to ask him permission to speak to the Potions Master? Perhaps not. Perhaps they were here to discuss their son's involvement in the Free Use Experience. He _had_ recently sent Mr. Potter a letter informing him of the Committee's new sub-law involving Metamorphmagi – specifically of the male-oriented variety, like Mr. Potter was. Perhaps they were to talk to him about that. And what about Sirius and Amelia Black? Maybe they were here because of this mysterious teen girl who the portraits didn't recognize.

He would let them all in at the same time, figure out what they wanted, and then meet with them separately. Yes, that seemed like a good idea.

"Looks like it will be a busy morning," Albus said.

He popped a lemon drop in his mouth, and waited for his new guests to arrive.

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 9:30 AM**

"Ogden's Old," Minerva McGonagall stated, as they reached the gargoyle, which was guarding the Headmaster's Office.

James barely stopped himself from snorting, when he heard the password. His good buddy, Sirius, seemed to be doing the same thing. Albus' passwords were usually sweets and candy. Alcohol was a new one.

 _Perhaps we should be worried we're about to be meeting with an alcoholic old man?_ James mused, as he watched the gargoyle step to the side, revealing the twisting staircase beyond.

James waited as Minerva led the others up the staircase, then followed Lily behind as he was last. When they stepped into the office, James noted Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk, and looking around at the new arrivals with a smile on his lips, and a twinkle in his eyes. James winked an eye, secretly activating the Aura Reading ability on his glasses. He looked around the room, checking for any possible signs of somebody under an Invisibility Cloak, Disillusionment Charms or other types of magic. He found no sign of anyone. Albus was alone, aside from the many portraits of former Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses.

"Welcome everyone!" Albus said, "I was not expecting to see so many people this morning. Thank you, Minerva. You are excused."

Minerva bowed lightly, turned and left the office.

"Due to the letter I received," Albus said, "I know why Mr. Bagman is here. But I am curious as to why the rest of you are here, Lord and Lady Potter, Lord and Lady Black, and – forgive me, miss, I do not think he have met before."

James raised an eyebrow. Apparently Albus did not immediately know who Dora was.

"This is Isadora Black, Albus," Sirius said, "She is my niece, my late brother's daughter. I've only recently learned of her existence. She wishes to be a Hogwarts student. She'll be a fourth year."

"I see," Albus said, "Lord and Lady Potter? May I ask what your business is here?"

"We wish to speak to you about, among other things, our son's involvement in the Free Use Experience," James said, "And the Committee's new sub-law which you informed my son of."

"We're also here to join Mr. Bagman in discussing the Triwizard Tournament with you," Amelia said.

Albus' eyes widened. James held back a laugh. Success! The old man had not been ready for that revelation!

Albus cleared his throat. "I see. Forgive me, but, aside from Mr. Bagman, none of you are involved in the planning for the Tournament."

"Our involvement in the planning is a... recent development, you could say," Amelia said, "Isn't that right, Mr. Bagman?"

"Indeed it is, Director Black," Bagman said, "I would not even be here if you had not invited me."

Albus' mouth opened and closed like a fish as he muttered something under his breath. Then he cleared his throat.

"Well, I suppose I _am_ interested to hear what you have to say about the Tournament," Albus said, "Please be seated."

He waved his wand and conjured six chairs on the nearest side of the desk. James, of course, recognized the wand as the Elder Wand. He knew exactly what it was. Ever since the man had _attempted_ to borrow his Invisibility Cloak while he and his family had been in the Godric's Hollow Cottage, James had made it one of his missions to figure out why the man was interested in his Cloak. It didn't take long for him to realize the man was interested in the Deathly Hallows. But he was keeping this knowledge from Dumbledore for now.

James sat in between Lily and Ludo Bagman, while Sirius sat in between Amelia and Dora.

"I suppose we should begin with telling you why we are involved with the Triwizard Tournament," Amelia said.

"I would be delighted to hear that explanation, Director Black," Albus said.

"On Monday, while we were at the Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds," Amelia said, "Lord Derrick Davis invited our families to a luncheon he was hosting. He had also invited Mr. Bagman and a few important members of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Lord Davis' intention for the luncheon was to discuss the Triwizard Tournament."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "I did not receive an invitation for this luncheon. Given that I am _deeply_ involved in the Tournament's planning, I would have expected an invitation."

"Perhaps Lord Davis knew you wouldn't be in attendance at the campgrounds," James said, then grinned, "Yes, perhaps it was exactly for that reason. After all, I believe – and I am paraphrasing what he said here – he wanted to discuss the Tournament without your – ahem – interference."

Albus stared at James. "What do you mean by interference, Lord Potter? I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the host school of the Tournament. My involvement in the Tournament planning is a crucial piece."

"Yes, and you seem to have made sure your involvement was the _most_ _crucial_ piece of the planning," Amelia said. "As we understand it, you seem to have a history, during the planning, of disapproving of any idea the Tournament Committee made that wasn't your idea to begin with. Do you deny this?"

"I listened to all ideas presented to me," Albus said, "And, of course, I gave many of my own."

"How many of the Committee's ideas were voted upon as official that you didn't personally approve of to begin with?" Amelia asked. "After all, you are but one man, are you not. The Committee had a majority vote, did it not?"

Ludo Bagman cleared his throat. "Actually it was decided all votes had to be unanimous to for the decisions to be approved of."

The other five guests in Albus' office looked at Ludo in disbelief. Albus was staring at Ludo, with a frown on his lips.

"Oh, really?" James asked, "And whose decision was it that there had to be a unanimous vote and not a majority? Was it yours Albus?"

"The Tournament is an important event, Lord Potter," Albus said, "I was simply making sure all decisions that were made official would be agreed by everyone, so that there wouldn't be any doubts everything we implemented. If one of the Committee members didn't like an idea, then obviously that idea wasn't infallible."

"Or perhaps," James countered, "You were making sure nothing became official unless you personally approved of it?"

"That is quite an accusation, Lord Potter," Albus said.

"And yet we have plenty of proof," Amelia said. "For starters, Albus. How about we discuss your plans for security detail here at Hogwarts for the Tournament? When were you planning on meeting with Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour and I about the security detail? I spoke to Rufus, and we haven't received any letters about it."

Albus cleared his throat. "It was decided that security would be my job, Director Black. My staff would cover the security."

"That just is something that isn't going to happen, Albus," Amelia said.

Albus sighed. "Director Black –"

"You aren't about to deny DMLE involvement in the security planning, are you, Albus?" Amelia asked. "Do I need to remind you of what happened during the Chamber of Secrets fiasco? Of what we discussed the day after Halloween in '92?"

"I do not believe there is any reason for DMLE involvement, Director Black," Albus said.

"Why ever not?" Sirius asked. "Oh. I see. You don't want us to be here when you deliberately break the law during the Tournament, isn't that correct?"

"Pardon me, Lord Black?" Albus asked. "I don't understand what you mean by that?"

"The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament," Sirius said.

James smirked when he noticed the immediate frown and wide eyes which had appeared on Albus' face.

"The Champions would be required to swim in a very cold lake in late February," Sirius said, "to the home of the Merpeople and retrieve a _human_ hostage. The _human_ hostage would have no idea they were taken hostage until they were rescued by the Champion. The clue in the golden eggs the Champion would have would deliberately tell them _nothing_ about the hostages they would have to rescue."

"I beg your pardon," Albus said, "I believe we decided that the clue would state -"

''We've taken _something_ that you'll sorely miss'," James recited. " _Something_ you'll miss. Not _someone._ It was my son that pointed that out."

"Your son was there at the luncheon?" Albus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I did say we invited our families, Albus," Amelia said. "By that, I meant that our children were in attendance. Don't try to change the subject. The hostages would have no warning, and neither would the champions. And I believe I know the reason why. You didn't want the Champions or the hostages informing their parents about it. You didn't want DMLE involvement, because you knew you would be committing _kidnapping_! You specifically wanted the Champions' dates from the Yule Ball to be the hostages. Students! Maybe not even people the Champion would _sorely_ miss. After all, the Champions may simply be desperate to have a date and just pick somebody! If the Second Task happened like you planned, I would be arresting you, Albus, for kidnapping and endangering students."

"The hostages and Champions would be perfectly alright, Director Black," Albus said, "We would take all the necessary precautions."

"We've already taken all the necessary precautions, Albus," Amelia said. "None of the previously planned Tasks are happening. None of them!"

"I beg your pardon!" Albus said, "Do you know how long it took for us to create those Tasks? Any further delay and the Tournament will not begin on schedule!"

"Do you know how long it will take for us to spoil the Tasks for everyone?" James asked. "Between our three Houses, we own forty-five percent of the Daily Prophet. All we have to do is march down to the Daily Prophet Headquarters and inform them about the three tasks. Dragons. Lake, and Maze. The Champions would all know. Everyone would know."

"So much for 'courage and bravery in the face of the unknown'," Lily said. "Right, Albus?"

"You have no right to do this!" Albus said. "Not legally! You could ruin the Tournament!"

"Actually, we do have a right," James said, "Simply because we already have a reason to believe the Tournament is at risk."

"And what are those reasons, may I ask?" Albus asked.

"I'm sure you've heard all about Bertha Jorkins' disappearance?" James asked. "I am the lead investigator of that case."

"Yes, I've heard," Albus said.

"She was Mr. Bagman's personal secretary," James said. "You probably met her. She was there for _every_ meeting of the Tournament Committee before her disappearance. She had insight into the planned Tasks. Mr. Bagman, I believe you said she knew more information about the Tournament then you did."

"Yes, that is very true," Bagman said. "She kept all the personal records and notes of it."

"Albus, we have reason to believe Bertha Jorkins was kidnapped by Dark wizards," James said. "The same Dark Wizard who cast the Dark Mark during the Riots on Tuesday morning. Do you realize how that information Miss Jorkins had could be used in the hands of Dark Wizards? They could run roughshod over this tournament! Interfering however they wish!"

Albus frowned. "I see. Yes, that is very unfortunate."

"So now you understand why the three original tasks have to be changed," Amelia said, "Why I am placing security detail here at Hogwarts?"

"It will be difficult to work around," Albus said, sighing. "After all, we only have until the day of the First Task at the end of November. That is when your security detail will arrive, I assume?"

"Oh, no, you misunderstood me," Amelia said. "They'll be here this Sunday."

Albus' eyes widened. "But you said they'll be here for the Tournament!"

"They are," Amelia said, "We have reason to believe some of the students here may interfere in the Tournament. Many of our suspects are the children of known Death Eaters after all. The security will be here on Sunday, and remain here until the end of June."

"I want to know everything about the security detail, Director Black," Albus said.

"I can't give you everything, Albus," Amelia said, "Surely you understand DMLE confidentiality."

"They will be here in my castle, Director Black!" Albus said, "It is my right, as Headmaster, to know this information! Otherwise, I will forbid them from entering the Grounds of Hogwarts, for reasons owing to the security of my students."

"Where was this security when Quirinus Quirrel tried to take the Philosopher's Stone?" Lily asked, "Where was the security when my children went after him to rescue the stone? Where was the security when Ginny Weasley brought in a cursed Diary? When Argus Filch's cat was Petrified, and there was blood used to write a warning on a wall?"

Albus' face went more red and purple with every question Lily had.

"No answer?" Amelia asked. "Now do you see why I'm placing security detail here? Sirius and James will be in charge of the security."

"I am afraid I cannot allow that," Albus said.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Because Severus Snape hates us, and anything he doesn't like, you won't allow?"

Albus narrowed his eyes. "Can you promise you will not harass Severus, Lord Black?"

Sirius shrugged. "I suppose we'll see how it goes. We can discuss it with him today. Amelia, James, Lily and myself will be meeting with him when we're finished here."

"I must ask to be present during that meeting," Albus said, "For the protection of one of my staff members."

"As you wish," Amelia said.

Sirius looked as if he wanted to disagree with his wife, but wisely decided not to voice that.

"How about we continue with the Tournament discussion?" Amelia suggested. "Mr. Bagman, I believe you brought copies of the suggested Tasks?"

Bagman nodded. He picked up his suitcase and opened it up. Then he rummaged through it and picked up some parchment, then passed various copies of the parchment around to everyone. James found that it was the list of suggested Tasks. Albus looked at his and his eyebrows raised.

"I do not understand," Albus said, "These Tasks seem too complicated for one Champion. Relay races? And why are there so many?"

"There are so many Task suggestions," Amelia said, "So that we have available Tasks if there is evidence of leaks concerning the future tasks. Wouldn't want a Dark Wizard getting information about a Task, would we? They could do some serious harm. If we have any evidence one of the tasks would be leaked, we can change it to another one of these. There are a dozen here."

"Yes, in fact," Sirius said. "To prevent leaks, the First Task should be decided upon after the Champions are chosen. Then the Second Task should be decided upon after the First Task is finished. And finally, the Third Task after the Second is over."

"An excellent idea," Amelia agreed with her husband. "None of the Tasks should be difficult to set up with so little time."

"As for the complication," James said, "That is easy. There won't be just one Champion. We decided that each chosen Champion gets to choose two partners. They have a week after the Choosing Ceremony to pick their partners. The Tasks will be done in groups of three."

"The Tournament has never had groups as Champions," Albus said.

"Exactly!" Bagman exclaimed, grinning, "This is a great change! Something that will make everyone interested! History-changing!"

"Yes, and why should we imitate past Tournaments?" Lily asked. "After all, people died in these tournaments! We're trying to prevent that!"

"Well, I suppose those are excellent points," Albus said. "And I can see a reason for so many choices in Tasks. And Lord Black's suggestion of deciding from the list only at a specific date. We will have to discuss this with the Tournament Committee."

"I wouldn't suggest that, Albus," James said. "After all, there could be a leak still inside the Tournament Committee. The Committee should believe the original Tasks are still going on until it is time to decide upon the new First Task."

"Lord Potter, forgive me, but you sound as paranoid as my good friend, Alastor Moody," Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Better to be safe than sorry," James said. "The less people who know, the better list of suspects we have if the information is leaked."

"I agree with Lord Potter, Albus," Bagman said, "For the safety of the Champions and the spectators, we need to keep some new details from the Committee for now. My Department knows we are changing the Tasks, but they don't know the specific Tasks we'll use, because neither do we. It is safe enough."

He sighed and removed a pocket-watch from his robes and opened it up. "Can we hurry along this meeting? I would like to meet with Mr. Cuffe before noon. I have to discuss his part in the Tournament."

"And what would that include?" Albus asked.

"Oh, right, we have not mentioned that," James said. "Due to Rita's wrongdoings surrounding the Riots, she no longer has the exclusive for the Triwizard Tournament. Barnabus Cuffe will be the Daily Prophet representative."

"I see," Albus said, frowning. "Shame. I was looking forward to seeing how crazy Miss Skeeter could go with her articles about the Tournament. Her articles are very entertaining."

"You mean insulting," Sirius snorted. "Did you not read her article this morning about how she accused the DMLE and Aurors of not reacting to the riots quick enough."

"I am sure she was just encouraging you and your fellows to do better," Albus said, smiling. "We should all strive to do better. After all, thirty-plus people did die and over a hundred were injured at the Riots. Can you blame her for accusing the Aurors and DMLE of such?"

"My own children said we did very well responding to the Riots, Albus," James said. "As you were there for their witness testimonies, I am sure you can trust them to know what they were talking about."

Albus sighed. "Yes, of course. My apologies. Let us continue discussing the Tournament so Mr. Bagman can continue his busy day."

"The next item up for discussion is the Yule Ball," Bagman said. "We've decided that any guest who wants to go to the Yule Ball _and_ go home for Christmas can do so."

"The Security detail will be on hand to help with those students who are coming here from their homes that evening," Amelia said. "We can give Portkeys to all students who wish to go home for Christmas, and take part in the Yule Ball. The Portkeys will be set to a specific time and place in at the Hogsmeade station. Different parts around the station so nobody will land on each other."

"Hmm, I had not considered that idea," Albus said. "It would solve the problem of students wishing to celebrate the holidays with their families. I suppose I can agree on that."

"It was already decided with or without your approval, Albus," Amelia said.

James smirked when Albus frowned. The man obviously did not like having final say in decisions.

"Next," he said, "My son, Harry, had a suggestion. He would like Quidditch to remain scheduled this year."

"Ah, I am afraid that cannot happen," Albus said, "It would be too complicating to have Quidditch and the Tournament?"

"Why?" James asked. "The Tasks are on specific dates far apart from each other. There is plenty of time for Quidditch matches!"

"Albus, young Harry reminded me that without Quidditch here at Hogwarts," Bagman said, "The student players hoping to get onto Quidditch teams would find it difficult. Scouts are here for every Quidditch match, are they not? To scout for future players from the students who are playing? Are you going to take away that opportunity from the Seventh year Quidditch players?"

Albus sighed. "I suppose I see your point. Very well. We will try to manage Quidditch around the tournament."

"Excellent!" Bagman said, "I might even find time to be a guest commentator for the matches. That should make them much better. The Commentator from the Quidditch World Cup as part of the Hogwarts Quidditch matches. Yes, that should be brilliant!"

"I am sure the students would very much like that, Ludo," Albus said.

"Yes," Bagman agreed. "Alright then. Let's discuss what we should speak to the Tournament Committee about, then I believe I am finished here. We will not be telling anyone about the new decisions for the Tasks. Not until we're meeting again to decide what the first task will specifically be. Director Black, do you wish to inform the Committee about your security details?"

"I don't think the details are any of their business," Amelia said. "The only thing they need to know is there will be many Aurors on duty for every Task. At least twice the number of Aurors who will be here year round."

"Of course," Bagman said.

For the next few minutes, they discussed what exactly to tell the Tournament Committee. Bagman, as he had not invited his secretary with him, wrote down notes of what was decided.

"I am sure you will be busy with the new school term, Albus," Bagman said, when the discussion was finished, "So I will take charge of speaking to the Committee about everything, if you don't mind."

"Ah, perhaps I can find it in my schedule to be part of that meeting," Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, well, we'll see," Bagman said, "I'll keep in touch with you about everything. And with that, I do need to be going. Thank you for meeting with me, Albus."

"Good day, Ludo," Albus said.

Bagman bowed and packed up his briefcase, stood, then hurried toward the office door.

"Mr. Bagman," Lily said, "I believe I gave you something I said you could borrow."

Ludo blushed and turned back to Lily. He took off the Occlumency Pendant. Lily waved her wand and summoned it to her.

"So sorry, my dear Lady," Bagman said, "I had forgotten. Thank you for allowing me to use it."

He said farewell, then turned and left the office. James noticed Albus frowning as he looked at the Pendant. He knew Albus must have known what it did. He thought Albus would comment about it, but he said nothing as Lily returned the Pendant to her purse. The six remaining occupants of the office looked around at each other in silence for a moment.

"Alright then," Amelia said, "What shall we discuss next then, Albus?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I was always going to end it after the discussion about the Tournament was over.**

 **I very much hope you liked this chapter. I realize I didn't have them ranting about the other tasks aside from the Second Task. But I just couldn't figure out where to include it. The discussion was going in one specific direction.**

 **Next Chapter: More discussion with Dumbledore. More on the security details. Albus discovers who Isadora Black really is, and her part in the security. Discussion about the Free Use Committee and Harry and Albus' part in it. And other discussion.**


	38. A Discussion With Dumbledore, Part 2

**Chapter 38  
A Discussion With Dumbledore, Part 2**

 **Warning: Minor Character Bashing: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 9:45 AM**

 _The six remaining occupants of the office looked around at each other in silence for a moment._

 _"Alright then," Amelia said, "What shall we discuss next then, Albus?"_

"I would like to hear more about these security details, Director Black," Albus said. "As much as you're willing to tell me."

"Well, I haven't finalized every detail yet," Amelia said. "I am meeting with Rufus Scrimgeour this afternoon to make all the final arrangements. He is currently going through a list of Aurors and Third Year Aurors-In-Training to bring here."

"Why Aurors-In-Training?" Albus asked, "Their third and final year is very important, is it not?"

"Indeed it is," Amelia said, "Which is why in their off-time, a few official Aurors will be training those Aurors-In-Training with lessons they would miss this year. The reason we're recruiting Aurors-In-Training is because we don't have enough manpower in the Auror Department to spare the numbers we need. We'll be bringing in about half the Auror Department here to Hogwarts already. The Aurors-In-Training will fill the rest of the list. As I stated, Sirius and James will be in charge of the security detail."

Amelia glanced at Dora, then smiled. "In fact, we already have at least one Auror-In-Training confirmed to be part of the security. But she has a very special job, that doesn't include being part of the actual security detail. Isadora, would you please introduce yourself?"

"Greetings, Headmaster," Dora said, "Name is Isadora Regina Black. But you might know me as Nymphadora Tonks. I finished my education here in June of '92, and now I am back for an undercover role as Isadora Black, fourth year Gryffindor."

Albus frowned. "Why is this the first I am hearing of this?"

"Because this is when we planned on informing you about it," Amelia said, smiling.

"I don't see the necessity of having an Auror," Albus said, "especially an Auror-In-Training, being an undercover student."

"I believe we already alluded to the fact that the children of known Death Eaters are students here," James said. "We'll refer to them as 'Junior Death Eaters' from now on."

"Lord Potter!" Albus admonished, "I am surprised at you. That is quite an accusation! I've had no reason to believe any students here could be 'Junior Death Eaters'."

"Marcus Flint," James said; Albus' lips turned into a frown, "Oh, did you forget about him? He finished his education here two months ago. Now he is in Azkaban because he joined his father, Uncle and the rest of the free Death Eaters – at least at the time – to cause chaos, destruction and murder at the Riots."

"He was an exception, I admit," Albus sighed, "An unfortunate one."

"An exception?" Sirius snorted, "So you honestly believe none of the Death Eater parents nurtured their children, preparing them to be future Death Eaters, like Matheus Flint and Stefan Selwyn did for Marcus Flint?"

"While it is a possibility," Albus said, "We here at Hogwarts try to guide those specific students on a different path."

"Oh, really?" Sirius asked, with another snort, "Who is in charge of that? Let me guess! Severus Snape, their Head of House! After all, most of the 'Junior Death Eaters' _are_ Slytherins."

"Peter Pettigrew was an exception," James said, "and the main reason we need to be cautious and watch for possible 'Junior Death Eaters' outside of Slytherin House."

"I do not appreciate the insinuation you are making about Severus," Albus said, "I have given plenty of evidence about him no longer being a Death Eater."

"Then why have you been asking Snape to chum up to the Death Eaters?" James asked. "Asking him to do deeds for the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, I am aware he told you that," Albus said, "I do not appreciate the fact that you interrogated him without my knowledge."

"Your knowledge?" Amelia asked.

"He is my employee," Albus said, "I should have been there as his representation."

"Albus, I had no idea you were a Solicitor!" Amelia exclaimed in a gasp of mock-surprise; Albus frowned, "Oh? Are you not? Then you were not qualified to represent him. If you wanted him to have representation, you should have told Aurors Shacklebolt and Jones when they came to bring him in. We are, of course, aware that you were there attempting to persuade the Aurors against taking him in."

"And yet you found out he was not a part of the Riots," Albus said, "Just like he and I told the Aurors! You had no right to ask him any of those questions you did, or expect him to give you information. Especially nothing that didn't pertain to the Riots!"

"Oh, so you do know what we asked him, do you?" Amelia asked. "Did you watch the interrogation through his memories in your Pensieve? If you did, then you probably know that we know you interfered in the original Death Eater trials."

"I simply stopped confidential information from getting to the public, and to those who shouldn't have it!" Albus defended himself.

"I would love to know why you trust Severus, Albus," Lily said.

"I am afraid I cannot go into those details, Lady Potter," Albus said. "If only for his own good and safety. As you were once his friend, as you once cared for him, I am sure you can understand that."

James looked at his wife to see if Albus' words affected her. But her expression was simply stone-like. He realized she was trying to keep her cool with him. After all, they were still trying to give Albus the impression that they trusted him, even with the confrontation today.

"If you won't trust us with those details," Amelia said. "Then you can't complain about us not going into details about security."

Albus frowned, and sighed. "If you feel that way, that is your right, Director Black."

"It is, and I do," Amelia said, "Miss Tonks – ahem – Miss _Black_ is here to be a fourth year Gryffindor student, so she can keep a close eye on those suspected Junior Death Eaters, to make sure they do not interfere in the Tournament."

"Then why is she not going to be a Slytherin?" Albus asked.

"Because of my role's fictional history," Dora said. "It is too dangerous for me in the Slytherin House. I am, after all, the daughter of Regulus Black, a known Death Eater. The Junior Death Eaters would try to recruit me, and when I refuse, they would harm me. I will be in Gryffindor with my friends – Harry, Rose, Hermione, and Eli. I will also be volunteering in the Experience."

"Why?" Albus asked. "You're... what... twenty? Twenty-one?"

"Twenty," Dora said, "As a Volunteer it would deepen my undercover role."

"And yet you will be with fourteen year old students," Albus said. "Isn't that illegal?"

James barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Yes, what Dora was doing _could_ be seen as immoral, if not illegal. But wasn't that the same exact opinion the opposition of the Free Use Experience had? That it was immoral, and borderline illegal. There were some who referred to it as 'legal rape'.

"We cross moral lines all the time as Aurors, Albus," Sirius said, "It is part of our job. Dora is a future Auror. She will be specializing in undercover. In her position she will be doing many things that cross moral lines. This is just an example."

"Then I suppose we need to finalize arrangements for you as a student, Miss Black," Albus said.

"Only a few essential staff members will know who she really is, Albus," Amelia said. "You, of course. Professor McGonagall as her Head of House. Madam Pomfrey as the Healer. And Alastor Moody."

"Why Alastor?" Albus asked.

"Because he was my mentor in the Corps," Dora said. "He knows me personally. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I do. He'd realize who I really am during the first week of term."

"Yes, I can see your point," Albus said. "Very well. I would also ask that Severus would also be 'in the know'."

"Absolutely not," Sirius said. "He would probably let his 'Junior Death Eaters' know that she is investigating them!"

"I will advise to him that he does not do that," Albus said.

"If we are to agree," Amelia said, "Then I have two provisos."

"Which are?" Albus asked.

"If he does anything to interfere with Miss Black's investigation," Amelia said, "Which includes telling the suspected students of her role, we will arrest him for interference with DMLE procedures and see him in Azkaban for many years."

"I do not see why that is necessary," Albus said, frowning.

"It is either that, or you agree with my second proviso," Amelia said, "He takes an Unbreakable Vow with me, to agree that he doesn't interfere with Miss Black's investigation, or reveal who she is to _anybody._ He will not speak of Miss Black's identity to _anyone._ Not even to discuss it with you, and anyone else who is 'in the know'."

Albus sighed. "I will agree to your first proviso."

"Very well," Amelia said. "We will make sure he knows exactly what is at stake."

"Fine," Albus said.

"Albus, this is my only warning," Amelia said, "Trainee Auror Tonks is involved in a very serious and risky investigation. If it is discovered her role is sabotaged, believe me, we _will_ discover who is responsible for it, and they _will_ be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

"Understood, Director Black," Albus said.

"Let's continue with Miss Black's enrollment," Amelia said, "After all, she needs her school list so she can buy her things tomorrow."

Albus agreed, and for the next several minutes, Dora and Albus discussed her enrollment and the details for it. When everything was finished, Albus gave her a school list for a fourth year student. Isadora Regina Black was now an official Hogwarts students.

"I can give you a few more details about the security," Amelia said. "At least one Auror or Auror-In-Training will be in a classroom during every class. They'll also be in the House Common Rooms, as well as doing rounds at the dormitories."

"Why?" Albus asked.

"Because if there isn't Auror presence in the classrooms and Common Rooms," Amelia said, "Any students who wish to discuss plans to interfere with the Tournament, will use those locations if there is no security around."

"You do understand that the security presence will interfere with the Free Use Experience?" Albus said, "I do not think I need to remind any of you what can take place during class, when assignments are finished. During evenings on weekends in the Common Rooms. And what about the private Experience Rooms? You can't tell me you're going to intrude on the privacy of these students during such an important time in their lives?"

It was only then that James realized he hadn't thought of that little detail. They would indeed have to be on patrol during these times. He knew there would likely be a chance he would be witness to one, or both of his children participating in the Experience by the time his duties were finished. It was almost inevitable, unless he didn't volunteer to patrol during the usual hours of the Experience. Even then, sometimes the Experience happened in the classrooms... and if he volunteered to patrol during his children's classes. He shuddered lightly at the thought.

"The Aurors and Aurors-In-Training are young enough to have taken part in the Experience themselves, Albus," Amelia said, "They know exactly what happens during the Experience. They will not intrude, but they will be on watch. After all, potential culprits could use this privacy as ways to discuss plans of attack."

Albus sighed. "I'm sure we'll have complaints about that."

"We'll handle any and all complaints we receive, Albus," Amelia said, "You don't need to worry about that. You need to worry about the safety and security of the participants taking place in the Tournament, and the hundreds of Spectators watching the events. The security will be here for that very reason. So we don't have another fiasco like the Riots."

"I suppose you are right," Albus said, with a nod.

"We will, of course, give a good explanation why the security will be here," James said. "We won't tell them exactly why we are here, due to the fact our suspects will be listening, and we don't want to warn them before they're caught."

"We'll have Aurors – along with the Prefects – escort the students to their Houses on that first evening," Amelia said. "Those Auror escorts will explain to all the fourth years and above about how their presence will affect the Experience."

"I suppose that makes it a bit easier to swallow," Albus conceded. "Will Aurors be escorting students to every class, and to their meals and the Common Rooms?"

"No," Amelia asked, "Unless we feel there is a reason to do that, all students will have most of the same freedoms they had when we weren't here. Next, Aurors and Aurors-In-Training will be patrolling every floor of the castle and Grounds. During Tournament Tasks, and Hogsmeade weekends, we will double our numbers here. Those additional Aurors on those days will patrol either the locations of the Tasks, or Hogsmeade village, and the rest will continue their own duties.

"I also request one half of the fourth floor for the Auror Quarters. The half of that floor that isn't dedicated to the private Experience rooms, of course."

Before the Free Use Experience had been created, the fourth floor had been used for private quarters for those students who were Lords and Ladies, or those who were married and had requested private quarters. When the Free Use Experience began, half the floor was changed into private rooms where students could participate in the Experience. The other half were still Quarters, and would be perfect for the Aurors stationed there.

"If you give me the desired necessities for the Auror Quarters either today or tomorrow," Albus said, "The elves shall have the Quarters ready for Sunday."

"I will send an owl to you tomorrow morning with a report of everything I can tell you about the security detail," Amelia confirmed.

"Very well," Albus said.

"I believe that is all I need to tell you about the security detail at this moment," Amelia said, "We can continue with other topics now."

"I'll go next," James said. "Yesterday, I met with the Free Use Committee to discuss the new sub-law dedicated to the male-oriented Metamorphs. I was an aggrieved parent, whose child and main Heir to my position as Head of House was affected by this sub-law."

"Yes, I am aware of the details of this new sub-law," Albus said.

"Obviously, as you wrote to my son about it," James said, "I've heard other details too. As far as I understand it, Albus, the late Victor Vane met with you to inform you of he new sub-law. _Before_ he met with me and my son about it."

"I did not know he hadn't met with you or young Harry until he informed me of that," Albus said, "I expressed the need that you and Harry would like to know as soon as possible. I volunteered to write to Harry about it, because Harry knows me. He doesn't know Victor Vane, and I thought he would want to hear such delicate news coming from someone he personally knows, and not a total stranger."

"Your letter specifically said you met with the Head of the Committee about the law," James said. "Lord Marcus Montgomery is the Head of the Committee, not Victor Vane."

"I wrote that?" Albus asked, "My apologies. It was an old man's mistake."

James resisted rolling his eyes. "When did Victor Vane meet with you? You see, I was informed that the law was created at the start of the month. I was also informed that Victor Vane told the Committee he'd meet with you as soon as possible – and this was after the law was created."

"Lord Vane met with me on the first Saturday of the month to inform me of the law," Albus said, "Then he met with me on Sunday, because he wanted to know whether or not I had sent the information about the law to you. You see, he thought he would have been contacted by you about the law and he hadn't."

"So Lord Vane knew my son was a male-oriented Metamorph?" James asked.

"Yes, he did," Albus said. "I believe his daughter informed him of that. Anyway, I wrote the letter to Harry Monday afternoon, the day after Lord Vane met with me for the second time."

"Why the delay?" Lily asked. "Why did you wait for so long to send us this information?"

Albus sighed and frowned. "I had hoped I could reverse the law. I did not know that the Committee followed the same rules the Wizengamot did until Lord Vane told me on Sunday. I was shocked to hear that the law would be in effect until next August at the very earliest. Until I learned that, I was trying to do my damnedest to figure out how to make it so young Harry wouldn't have to go through that. I had planned on going to the Ministry this past weekend to meet with the Ministry. I wrote to Lord Vane to tell him I was wanting to meet with him and the Committee about trying to do away with the Metamorph law. He told me it was impossible. I was quite put out when I discovered that."

James frowned. He couldn't tell whether or not Albus was lying about that or not. It was a fairly convincing story.

"I would very much like to try to help Harry with this unfortunate part of the Experience as much as I can," Albus offered. "I already have some examples, and now you are here, I can suggest them to you."

"We're listening," Lily said.

"Forgive me, I need to ask," Albus said, "Does Harry have a female form yet?"

"Yes," Dora said, "I helped him with it Tuesday afternoon while we were at the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds. He said it was his first time Morphing into a girl since before he began his Hogwarts education."

"He spent the whole day yesterday – starting with a few minutes after he awoke – in his girl form," Lily said, "And actually he hasn't changed back to his normal form yet. He slept the entire night in his girl form, and he's still in it now as we speak. He's at Sirius and Amelia's Manor with Rose and Hermione."

James noticed that Dora looked shocked at this information. But it seemed to be a happy shock, because she was smiling too. Albus' eyebrows were raised to his hairline.

"So can I assume Harry is... comfortable in his girl form?" Albus asked.

"He told us last night that if he has to be a girl for twice a week," Lily said, "Then he is going to try to enjoy it."

"I am impressed," Albus said, "I feared it would take weeks for him to reach that level of comfort."

"I'm not surprised," Dora said, "It is natural for a Metamorph to be comfortable as both genders. I encouraged him to do so. Now that he has Morphed into a girl and has spent so long as one, he's beginning to get comfortable being a girl. That does not mean he'll want to be a girl all the time. But if he says he'll 'enjoy his time' as a girl and be comfortable with it, then I believe him."

"Has Harry expressed any interest in having a female name when he is – ah – Miss Potter?" Albus asked.

"No," Lily said, "Actually he is very much against it."

" _Very,_ " Dora echoed.

Albus sighed. "I would ask that you try to influence him to have a female name while in his female form."

"Why?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes at Albus.

"Two reasons," Albus said, "The first is to prevent problems when Harry is in his female form, and his twin sister is in the same area, or in class with him. If he is truly comfortable as a girl in his girl form, I hardly believe he is going to want to be called _Mr. Potter_ while in his female form. And my Professors and I can't exactly say 'Miss Potter' to him. There are two of them now, as you know."

"So why can't you and the Professors call him 'Harry' in his girl form?" James asked.

"That is my second reason," Albus said, "I believe it would make Harry feel more confident and comfortable in his girl form if he has a female name. And I also believe it will make the students who associate with him in his girl form more comfortable too. Especially the – ah – young wizards who will be – shall we say – _intimate_ with him during the Experience. Could you imagine a young man discussing his time with Harry in her girl form, to another friend, especially another young man? Expressing that they were intimate with _Harry,_ a boy's name, may be – well – embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than my son having to lay down with a wizard and be used by them?" James asked.

Albus sighed and frowned. "I suppose not. But I believe it would make it easier. Harry isn't exactly a girl's name, you know. Well, it could be short for Harriet, but I know your family has a tradition with flower names, Lily, so Harriet might not be an option."

"I doubt Harry would want to be called Harriet," James muttered. "Sounds like boys will make fun of him using that. Like an insult."

"Then inform him of that, Lord Potter," Albus said, "And tell him it is easily preventable by giving him a female name he can use as a counter argument. Imagine trying to defend his name 'Harry', against people calling him 'Harriet'. As I said, Harry could be short for Harriet."

Lily sighed. "We will discuss it with him, Albus. I can't make any promises."

"Of course, that is all I ask," Albus said.

"What other suggestions do you have?" Lily asked.

"I imagine Harry will be utilizing both the boy's and girl's dormitories?" Albus asked. "In his girl form, he should be welcomed up the steps to the girl's dormitory."

"Yes," Lily said, "He bought a separate trunk yesterday to leave in the girl's dormitory with his female stuff."

"I wonder if it would be less embarrassing for him if he spent every night in the girl's dormitory," Albus said. "It would prevent his dorm-mates from harassing him, after all. Or, shall we say, trying to persuade him into changing into his girl form so they can... be intimate with him, especially when they have no other options at that precise moment. On those days when he doesn't have to be a girl, anyway."

"He's already spoken to Sirius and Amelia's son, Eli, about his girl form," Lily said, "According to him, they came to an 'understanding'. I'm sure he and the other boys can do the same. He's also written letters to every friend he has and told them about his new predicament."

"He has?" Albus asked, "I see. I didn't expect him to do so until he was in his girl form for the first time here at Hogwarts. Or at least the night before his first time. I thought he'd introduce his girl form to everyone at the same time."

"He didn't want to offend his friends by delaying telling them," James said.

"I understand that now," Albus said, nodding.

"So your suggestion that he spend every night in the girl's dormitory," Dora said. "That would mean he has to Morph into a girl _every night._ "

"Yes, there would be that obstacle to cross," Albus said, nodding, "I was merely worried for his comfort with his peers and dorm-mates. After all, as I alluded to, he will be participating in the Experience with them in the future."

"As I said," Lily said, "I am sure they can come to an understanding."

"Fine," Albus said, "But if there is a problem with his dorm-mates, I will have to suggest he move to the girl's dormitory for his safety."

"We'll inform him of that," James said. "Albus, Harry and Rose had an interesting theory as to why the Committee wanted Harry to be a girl twice a week. Actually they said Dora – er – Miss Black helped them with it."

"They told you about that, huh?" Dora asked.

"Yes, and, in turn, I told the Committee," James said, "They didn't deny the theory. Do you want to tell it to the Headmaster?"

Dora nodded, and turned to the Headmaster. "We believe that the Committee wants Harry to be a future wife and mother, along with being a future husband and father. You said the Committee didn't deny it, Uncle James?"

"No, they did not," James said, "They told me – and I quote – 'Polygamy is legal' after all. They're encouraging him to have a wife _and_ a husband in the future. They want him to spend the next four years searching for a compatible _husband._ "

Albus sighed. "Perhaps it may surprise you to know that doesn't surprise me, Lord Potter. The Committee is so... committed... to the growth of our society through its population. If Harry is capable of both siring and giving birth to children, the Committee would very much favor him doing that. They would want a child – at least one – to come from Harry's own womb."

"Harry doesn't need a husband," Dora snorted. "I, too, am capable of siring children."

"You would volunteer, Dora, if it ever came to it?" Lily asked.

Dora blushed. "If it came to it."

Sirius barked a laugh. "That could be very interesting!"

"And a good way to calm down the Committee's worries that Harry wouldn't be a mother to a child," Amelia said.

"They're still going to make him seek out his compatibility with the young men here at Hogwarts," Albus said. "As I said, he has to do his part in this for at least his entire fourth year. I even imagine their offer to cancel the law next August would hinge on whether or not Harry will do well enough to satisfy the Committee's expectations."

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked.

"If the Committee is satisfied that Harry doesn't need a law to test his compatibility with wizards in his girl form," Albus said, "They might do away with the law, so it isn't mandatory. Let him decide, between his fifth through seventh year, when he wants to take part in the Experience in his girl form."

"Albus, that makes it sound like they are specifically targeting him," James said, "Which they denied."

"Just because Harry may be the only _known_ male-oriented Metamorphmagus," Albus said, "Does not mean they are specifically targeting him. I made the same assumption myself, as it seems quite the coincidence that this new law was created the year Harry volunteers. Lord Vane told me they weren't targeting Harry. He simply said they had found a new way to help their goal of improving society growth and took it."

"But only after Harry volunteered," James said, "He was required to state in his volunteer form that he was a male-oriented Metamorph."

"Yes, I am aware of that," Albus said, "When Lord Vane discovered there were such things as male-oriented Metamorphs, he did his research and discovered they were capable of childbirth. So he took it took it to the Committee."

"Lord Vane told you that?" James asked. "I was under the impression it wasn't his law to begin with. I believed he was parroting it from someone else."

"If that is true, this is the first I am aware of it," Albus said, "Why do you believe he was parroting it?"

"Because he had no motives to pass such a law," James said. "He only had a daughter and no male heir. Nobody for Harry to test their compatibility with who would favor him specifically."

"Lord Potter, forgive me, but I believe you're too hung up on how it affects your son," Albus said, "That is called tunnel vision."

"So what is your theory?" James asked; he hated knowing Albus was right.

"I said it already, didn't I?" Albus asked, "He might just have been the one to read Harry's volunteer form and was curious about male-oriented Metamorph. He found out they were capable of bearing children and ran with it. No need for ill motives toward your son, Lord Potter."

"Yes, well, we may never know what his intentions were, unfortunately," James said, "Because he is dead."

"Yes," Albus said, with a sad sigh, "A tragedy that was. I was most grieved to learn of his death. His daughter and those other lost students will be very missed. We will honor them at the Welcome Feast. Now, is there anything else you would wish to discuss with me alone? Or shall I summon Severus here so you can speak to him?"

James frowned. By summoning Severus, Albus was giving them no choice but to meet with him here.

"I have two more topics I'd like to discuss with you, to get your opinion on," James said, "But we can discuss them as we wait for Snape to arrive."

"Blinky!" Albus called.

A house-elf appeared near the desk. "Yes Master Head Dumbledore?"

"Ask Severus Snape to come to my office as soon as possible," Albus ordered the elf.

The elf bowed and vanished.

"He should be here in the next ten to fifteen minutes," Albus said, "I think we have enough time to conclude any discussion of topics between ourselves."

"The next thing I'd like to know," James said, "is this: On Wednesday, you specifically said during the Death Eater trials that Lord Voldemort is dead and gone. I think we're well aware that you knew you were lying to everyone. Voldemort is not dead, and we know he will be back eventually."

Albus sighed and placed his hands together on his desk, as if in prayer. "Lord Potter, Cornelius Fudge is a peacetime Minister. While he is in office, he will make sure the Ministry will also be acting as if it is in peacetime. Even if Voldemort were to return tomorrow, Cornelius would not believe us if we told him that."

"Yes, I thought as much myself," James said, "He won't believe it until he sees Voldemort for himself."

"Exactly, my boy, exactly!" Albus said, nodding.

"So why don't we prepare for Voldemort's return as soon as possible?" James asked. "Call a vote of no confidence in Cornelius Fudge, and get someone in office who will prepare us for possible wartime?"

Albus frowned. "I do not see the reason to act on that so soon. We have no real reason to believe Voldemort will come back within the next few months."

"You're lying, Albus," James said. "You know as well as I do that the Dark Mark on the Death Eaters' arms is growing darker. That only happens if Voldemort is growing stronger. He _will_ return soon, and we _must_ be prepared."

"While I agree, we must not make our preparations too loudly, Lord Potter," Albus said. "Otherwise Voldemort will find out. He may already know that the majority of his Death Eaters are now in Azkaban. Including most of his Senior Circle."

James glanced at Lily, and silently asked her if he could reveal their son's nightmare to Albus. Lily hesitated a moment, before nodding. He looked at Sirius and Amelia, who also seemed to realize his intentions. They nodded too.

"Albus, we have evidence that Voldemort does know that information," James said.

"How?" Albus asked.

"My son," James said. "He had a nightmare about Voldemort and when he woke from it, his scar was burning fiercely."

Albus' eyes widened. "I see... does he remember the details of the nightmare?"

"Albus, the last time Harry's scar burned," Lily said.

"Yes, yes, I know what happened!" Albus said, hastily, "His scar burned because Voldemort was near. Because of the connection they have. Please, Lord Potter. Does your son remember his nightmare?"

James could hear the desperation in Albus' voice. It was this more than anything which made him recount the details of Harry's story of his nightmare. He did not miss the shock in Albus' eyes when he told that Harry had seen the nightmares from the apparent eyes of a serpent. He told Albus of a man named 'Junior', and how Voldemort was in some kind of baby homunculus form. How Junior was apparently responsible for casting the Dark Mark. How Junior had some type of mission Voldemort expected of him, and Voldemort forbidding him to search for any free Death Eaters or sympathizers, because Voldemort didn't want Junior's identity discovered. He told him how Voldemort was in some type of manor near a village. How the nightmare ended with Voldemort 'ordering' Junior to kidnap a child for Nagini to feed on.

This was the first time Dora had heard the tale, and she was white with shock and fear – almost quite literally. Albus was staring into space as he considered James' story.

"If Voldemort is in a homunculus form, then he is indeed close to returning to his former strength," Albus said, "It could be within a year, perhaps before next summer begins."

"Do you have any theories who this 'Junior' is?" Amelia asked, "Or where this Manor is that Voldemort could be at?"

Albus sighed. "Many theories, Director Black. So many it will take me much time to sort them out."

"So what do you reckon we should do, Albus?" Sirius asked. "We have evidence now that he is coming back soon. We must be ready."

"We will be, Lord Black," Albus said. "But we cannot be too hasty, or we will make too many mistakes. I will need time to process this information and consider how we should move next. For now, we lay low. If only to make sure that Voldemort does not know that we know what we know. Knowledge is power, after all."

James silently huffed. Albus was, once again, trying to be the general. Trying to take charge of the upcoming war, because only he believed he could do it. He was quite sure Sirius and Amelia had the same idea he had. That they would prepare for Voldemort's return, even if it was without Albus' knowledge. They needed to be ready for war.

"How is Harry, may I ask?" Albus asked, "I mean – how is he reacting to this nightmare?"

"As of last night, he said he hadn't thought about it too much," Lily said. "In fact, he had nearly forgotten about it. It might have been the distraction of being in his girl form all day."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "I see. So... he hasn't spoken of it since he told you of his nightmare?"

"Yes," James said, "I guess he is letting us deal with it, instead of him dealing with it personally."

"Which is exactly what he needs to do," Lily said. "He doesn't need to think about this right now. He has way too much to deal with at the moment, what with the Free Use Experience, and this new law further complicating his part of it!"

"I completely agree, Lady Potter!" Albus said, smiling, "Yes, let him focus on his education and the Free Use Experience. Like any normal teen his age should be doing. Let him be a teenager. Ah, that reminds me. Lord Potter, I am very curious about the fight your children and their friend, Miss Granger, had with the Death Eaters during the Riot. I wonder if I could ask your permission to speak to them personally about it? I would even like to get a copy of their memory of that fight."

"Why?" James asked.

"Alastor Moody is going to be teaching the fourth year students dueling techniques this year," Albus said, "I would like to see the fight, so I could see if your children could be used as a... ah... a template for the lessons. I would very much like if it Alastor could teach his students spell-chains like you did with your children. If I know how your children fight, maybe I can inform Alastor how to help improve their techniques."

"I will speak to the twins about it," James said. "If they agree, then they can give you a copy of the memories of their fight. But _only_ if they agree."

"Of course," Albus said, "Thank you, Lord Potter."

He then glanced at the small gargoyle statue on his desk and smiled, then turned back to his guests.

"If I am not mistaken," he said, "I believe Severus will be arriving within moments."

James glanced at Lily, noticing her pensive look. She was about to be face-to-face Severus Snape, for the first time in over fifteen years.

James knew from the look on her face... that this was about to get very interesting.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Whew, I very much hope you liked this chapter. I was trying to do my best when it came to the information that was going back and forth, what Albus revealed, and what his guests revealed. How each of them reacted. Yes, it might be controversial that James told Albus of Harry's nightmare, but it seemed like the proper thing to do, if only to see how Albus would react.**

 **Albus told James and Lily the Prophecy before they moved to Godric's Hollow, and they told Sirius and Amelia around the same time. Harry and Rose do not know it yet. The Prophecy wasn't referenced in this meeting by any of them, because Dora was there, and she doesn't know it. Albus dared not speak of it with Dora, Sirius and Amelia in the room, since he believes none of them know of it.**

 **Next Chapter: James, Lily and Co. speak with Severus!**


	39. Lily Versus Severus

**Chapter 39  
Lily Versus Severus**

 **Author's Note: Okay, guess what? As of this chapter, I have finally caught up with my story on Archive Of Our Own. So what that means is we're back to one chapter postings. I hope I can post one chapter a day, but I doubt I'll always be able to make that deadline, especially as the story continues. However, there WILL be a chapter tomorrow. Each chapter starting tomorrow will be posted in sync on here and Archive Of Our Own. At the moment, there are NO differences between the story here, and the story there - well, aside from the listings in the Characters, and Tags, which is a really good Ao3 feature I use a lot. So yeah. Don't expect any more two-to-three chapter updates a day anymore. It will not be happening.  
**  
 **Warning: Minor Character Bashing: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape**

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 10:30 AM**

 _Albus glanced at the small gargoyle statue on his desk and smiled, then turned back to his guests._

 _"If I am not mistaken," he said, "I believe Severus will be arriving within moments."_

Lily Potter stared forward as she heard those words. She was about to reunite with Severus Snape after fifteen years of doing her best to avoid him.

She had called him 'best friend' at one time in her life. She had met him when she was nine years old, when he had found her playing with her sister, Petunia, on a playground near their childhood home. She had just shown off her magical abilities – though she didn't know that was what it was at the time – to her sister, who never reacted too kindly to the fact that she, Lily, could do something her sister couldn't.

Severus had seen her making a flower bloom from a small bud to a beautiful lily just by touching it. He came up to her and called her a witch. She had, at first, been insulted by that, but he told her that was the official term for what she was. Then he turned the flower into a butterfly. Petunia had called them both freaks and had run off. Severus told Lily that she wasn't a freak, and began telling her all about magic and the wizarding world. Lily believed him, and that was how their friendship had begun.

At Hogwarts, even when Lily and Severus had been separated by the fact they were in rival Houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin, respectively, the pair were still the friends they had been since nine years old. At least... they were friends until the second week of their third year, that is.

During their first year of their Hogwarts education, Lily Evans and James Potter never really got along well. James was arrogant and rude. He was a bully, especially to Severus, which Lily didn't like. But James had been attracted to Lily from the very start, and he had tried to get her to like him, if only as a friend at first. But she didn't like his attitude, and it all came to blows at the end of their first year when James outright asked her why she wouldn't be his friend.

 _"You are an arrogant and rude little boy, James Potter!" Lily had said, "You both are!"_ Sirius had been part of the conversation too. " _And you are bullies! You are always being so mean to Severus, who is my friend!"_

 _"He gives as much as he gets, Evans!" Sirius said._

 _"Sirius is right," James said, "He bullies us too."_

 _"I don't believe you!" Lily said, "Leave him alone, and until you can be nice to him, you leave me alone too!"_ _  
_  
James seemed to have taken Lily's warning to heart. Because during their second year, he did back off of Severus, and stopped Sirius from doing the same. Sure, they did pranks, with their friends, Remus and Peter, but none of their pranks were exclusive to Severus. He was included, only when the rest of the Slytherins were included. Lily noticed this, but Severus had not. He believed Potter and Black were targeting him and bullying him because he was friends with her. She told him that wasn't true at all, and he didn't believe her. He even accused her of double-crossing him, of being their friend instead of his.

Lily _had_ seen James Potter in a different light, but she still hadn't accepted his friendship at that point in time. Still... she could see that James and Sirius weren't targeting Severus. At one point during second year, James and Sirius confronted Lily.

 _"Lily, we've been backing off of your friend, but he hasn't backed off of us!" James said._

 _"He isn't doing anything to you!" Lily argued, then she frowned at the sad look they were giving her, "Is... is he? I mean... I haven't seen him doing anything!"_

 _"Because he is sending his little buddies to do his dirty work!" Sirius growled._

 _Lily found she couldn't argue with that. She had noticed that some of the Slytherins had been trying to hex James and Sirius and their friends. And she knew those particular Slytherins were Severus' year-mates and dorm-mates. But Severus had said they weren't his friends. Had he lied to her?_

She continued watching after that. But she remained Severus' friend. If only to see which one was lying – James and Sirius... or Severus.

Two weeks into the start of their third year, James and Sirius had been badly injured by Severus' dorm-mates during a bad fight which they had been outnumbered. Severus had been particularly gleeful after that. Lily, of course had noticed this. This had sent her running to James and Sirius in the Hospital Wing. She apologized to both of them and said that she believed them. She asked them how she could make it up to them. She'd do anything.

James asked her out to Hogsmeade that very day. Lily accepted the date. The next day Severus asked Lily out on a date to Hogsmeade. Lily said she already had a date, and was going with James to Hogsmeade.

That was the day her friendship with Severus Snape ended.

She could still remember his reaction to this very day. The tone in his voice when he called her "Mudblood". She could remember the anger she had for him when he tried to apologize to her. But she also remembered asking him, around the start of their friendship, if being a Muggleborn was a bad thing in the wizarding world. He had said 'no', and she knew then, the day their friendship ended, that he had been lying to her.

But the the part she remembered most was James comforting her after she ran to his arms and hugged him, and cried because of what Severus had called her. James' warm and comforting arms.

Lily Evans had fallen in love with James on that very day. And every day since then, he always did something – no matter whether it was something tiny or something huge - that reminded her why she had fallen in love with him. And, as they say, the rest is history.

Lily leaned toward James' closest ear. "Let me handle this meeting with Severus, James. If you're the one who discusses our children with him, he's going to get confrontational."

"He'll get confrontational anyway, Lily!" James whispered, "It is just how he is!"

"Maybe not with me," Lily murmured.

James stared at her for a moment, then sighed and nodded, agreeing with her request. She mouthed the words 'thank you', just as the door to Albus' office opened. Lily looked over her shoulder as Severus Snape walked into the office, his robes billowing around him. Lily held back a snort. _She_ was the one who taught him how to do that, mostly as a childish joke. She couldn't believe he was still doing that after all these years. Lily noticed as Severus froze as soon as he saw her. He stared at her for about ten seconds, before slowly looking around at her friends, before finally looking at Albus.

"You wished to see me, Albus?" Severus asked, with an obviously strained voice.

"Come in, Severus, and take a seat," Albus said; he levitated the chair Ludo Bagman had been sitting in and placed it on his side of the desk, "My guests would like to speak to you."

Severus remained standing still for a few moments in hesitation, before he closed the door behind him and strode over to the chair that was next to Albus. He sat down, glanced at Lily again, before looking past her and trying not to focus on any one person.

"I believe you know who four of our guests are," Albus said, his eyes twinkling, "Our fifth is a new student who will be transferring here after being home-schooled for three years. So she will be a fourth year in Gryffindor. Professor Severus Snape, meet Isadora Black."

"Nice to meet you, Professor," Dora said, politely.

"A pleasure I am sure, Miss... Black?" Severus asked, looking from Dora to Sirius.

"Ah, yes," Sirius said, "Isadora is my niece. She is Regulus' daughter, but I do not believe he knew she existed before he died. In fact, I believe he died before she was born. I did not know about her until she met with me recently. Her mother died recently and now I am her guardian."

"I see," Severus said, slowly. "And you are to be in Gryffindor, Miss Black? Forgive me, but I thought the Sorting Hat only Sorted students at the Welcoming Feast."

"It has all been taken care of, Severus, I assure you," Albus said. "Lord Potter, I believe it was you who has requested to meet with Severus today?"

Lily was surprised Albus hadn't revealed Dora's real identity to Severus yet, but perhaps he was testing the man to see if he could figure out who Isadora Black really was. Perhaps he was also testing Dora to see if she could convince Severus who she was. He was a Professor after all, and this was a 'teachable moment'.

"It was," James confirmed, "But Lily, Sirius and Amelia all wish to speak to Severus. I will defer to my wife to begin the discussion."

Severus looked from James to Lily, and Lily cleared her throat and steeled herself.

"This conversation has come at a very late time, I must admit," Lily said, "You see, Severus, if I hadn't resisted doing so, I would have had this meeting with you after the first time my children wrote to me about your... behavior toward them."

Severus snorted softly. Lily heard this, of course.

"Are you going to attempt to tell me," Lily said, "that my children have been lying to me – their own mother – about your behavior toward them for the past three years, Severus? Let's see, where should I begin? How about from the first evening they were here at Hogwarts. Both of my children reported having headaches during the Welcoming First on the first night they were here at Hogwarts. Now, if Harry had only complained about it, I might now believe it was because of Quirinus Quirrel. But when my children wrote to me about that, I realized what the symptoms might have been – symptoms of a possible Legilimency attack. Then, of course, I remembered, how you were studying Legilimency and Occlumency around the time of our second year here at Hogwarts.

"At first I thought it was you, Albus, who had used Legilimency on my children. Then they were complaining of more headaches after their first Potions class with you, Severus. Would you like to tell my why you use Legilimency on my children, Severus? Also, might I remind you it is illegal to do so on minors without consent?"

Severus opened his mouth to reply, then Albus raised his hand, and Severus closed his mouth.

"I am afraid that was my fault, Lady Potter," Albus said, "Please forgive me. At that time, I had believed a student was targeting the Philosopher's Stone my good friend Nicolas Flamel trusted me to keep safe for him. I asked Severus to use Legilimency on all the students to see whether this was their intention or not. I asked him to stop after we eliminated each student as a suspect."

"Then why did we receive occasional letters complaining of the same type of headache long after that?" Lily asked.

Albus frowned and looked at Severus.

"Children and teenagers do not always tell the truth, Lily," Severus said, "Especially when it comes to breaking rules. I use Legilimency to get the truth out of them. Yes, I admit to using Legilimency on your _children_ several times in the past three years, but I would stop if they weren't rule-breakers."

"And just what types of rules were they breaking, Severus?" Lily asked. "Raising their hands too often in class? Breathing too loudly? Answering a question you gave them, with more information than you required? Oh, here's a fun one. 'Ten points from Gryffindor because Harry didn't warn Neville his cauldron was about to explode'. Neither of my children were Neville's partner, and that happened on more than one occasion!

"Or how about... not looking at you directly in the eyes when you spoke to them? That last was because I warned them not to look you in the eyes, Severus. Because I knew what you were doing."

"And yet you still did not confront me?" Severus asked.

Lily chose not answer that question... yet.

"Those items I listed?" Lily continued, "They were reasons my children told me you were taking points from them. Are those rules of yours, Severus? Albus, if I recall correctly, there is a record book of all House Points taken and given each day of classes. Could I see those?"

"The record book resets after each school year ends, Lady Potter," Albus said, "So I am afraid not. However, I do thank you for bringing this up to me. I was unaware of it. I will update the House Point system and make sure all of my staff members follow it implicitly. From now on, House Points can only be taken or given if the rule is labeled in the House Points record book. Really, Severus? 'Breathing too loudly'? Is this true?"

Lily rolled her eyes. She would eat her wand before believing that Albus had no idea Severus had been taking points away for students 'breathing too loudly'. There was no way this wasn't the first time he had gotten that complaint.

"My students need utmost concentration in class in order to perfect their Potions, Headmaster," Severus said, "If only to prevent disaster. Breathing loudly is a distraction, and if I have to punish a student and take away Points to prevent such disasters, I will do so!"

"Have you taught the students how to keep their breathing low and calm?" Lily asked; she raised her hand when Severus opened his mouth to reply. "No, don't answer that. I know you haven't. Why? Because my children have told me how you teach class.

"How about I walk you through your own teaching style, Severus? Each class, you begin by telling all your students to sit down and 'shut up', even if they have already done so. You then take role to make sure they are all there. If a student is late, you take points and give them a detention before they can even explain why – even if they give you a note explaining the reason they were late. Then you tell the students what Potion they'll be working on, point to a chalkboard, make a piece of chalk write out the recipes, and then tell them to begin. And that is all.

"Oh wait, I nearly forgot. You go around class, complimenting your Slytherins for even the smallest things and ignore their issues with their Potions. That doesn't teach them anything, Severus. Yet you say you care for them? Then you go around to the other students, those in the other three houses, and complain about everything they do. Well, unless you can't find a problem with their Potion, then you don't even compliment them. Sometimes you accuse them of cheating if they do better than you think they can!

"Severus, Horace Slughorn would be ashamed of you! Before we even began brewing a Potion, Horace would make sure we knew the precautions we had to take. He made sure we were being safe with our Potions. He told us why each ingredient worked the way it did, why we had to brew the way we did, why we had to add certain ingredients in order, how hot the Cauldron needed to be, and I could go on and on! I know you remember that, because you helped me to remember it during our first two years as students! You kept making me repeat it!"

Severus frowned, but said nothing.

"I told my children about Horace's teachings," Lily continued, "and do you know what they said? They asked me why Horace couldn't be their Professor instead of you! Because you do none of that!"

"Horace Slughorn and I have completely different styles of teaching, Lily," Severus said. "It is the same way with every Professor here. Every Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor has their own style of teaching."

"So how about you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" James said, "And leave Potions to someone who knows what they are doing?"

"I am a Master of my craft, Potter!" Severus snarled.

"Yes, but you're a shoddy Professor!" Sirius shot back.

Severus glared at Sirius then back at James. "Believe me, Potter. I would be happy to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Albus refuses my offer every single year."

"Because he knows you're a shoddy Professor?" Sirius asked.

"Because he knows the position is cursed, and he doesn't want to risk Severus' position like that," Amelia said. "Quirrel was killed, Lockhart was arrested after his past crimes were discovered, and Professor Vance was caught having a relationship with a student, after it was discovered she had become pregnant with said student's child."

"Yes," Sirius said, grinning, "I can see how – ah – any one of those three fates could happen to you, Snape. I guess you really should be worried about that!"

Severus glared cold daggers at Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes, and James and Dora looked like they wanted to laugh. Even Amelia looked amused at her husband. Albus was simply frowning.

"Yes, Director Black is correct," Albus said, "Until I can break this so-called curse on the position, I do not want to risk one of my best Professors, even if he would be an excellent Professor in the position."

Lily held back a very unladylike snort. That was a lie. She knew why Albus didn't want to risk Severus, and it wasn't due to him being a great Professor.

"Let's go back to your behavior toward my children, Severus," Lily said. "I find it repulsive that you feel you have to bully my children. What did they do to you, Severus, that you feel you must behave this way toward them? You started bullying them from the first day you met them."

Severus did not respond. James, however, took advantage of his silence to speak up.

"I doubt they did anything, Lily," James said. "It is because of what they represent."

" _James_ ," Lily admonished her husband; then she turned to Severus, "Is my husband right, Severus? Do you bully them because they are mine and James' children?"

Again, Severus did not respond.

"If that was true, he wouldn't target my son," Sirius said, "Don't you know, Lily? What do Eli, Harry and Rose have in common? They all are almost identical to how I, James and you looked at their age. Three people who Severus believes scorned him."

" _Believe_?" Severus muttered, "I do not believe you scorned me, Black. I know you did!"

"Get over yourself, Snape!" Sirius snarled. "Back then, we were children who didn't know better. But you gave as good as what you got. Then we stopped targeting you. Do you know why? Because Lily asked us to! Yet, after we stopped bullying you, you sent your minions after us! Do not blame us for your friendship with Lily being ruined. She realized you were targeting us, and she came to us for help! Then you called her _that_ word, and ended any chance of her being your friend from that moment, or _anything else_!"

Severus opened his mouth, but shut it when he heard the word "Enough!" It took a moment for Lily to realize it didn't come from Albus, but from her. Lily stood up, and looked at Severus, even though she addressed Sirius.

"Enough, Sirius," Lily said. "Yes, I completely agree with you. You are perfectly right."

Severus' glare turned from Sirius to Lily, and she was brought back momentarily to the day he called her _that word._

"Yes, Severus," Lily said, "Sirius is right. Did I never tell you why our friendship ended? It wasn't because you called me that word. It wasn't because you lied to me all those years ago when you told me it wasn't a bad thing to be a Muggleborn, according to you! Shut it, Severus!"

Severus recoiled as if hit.

"It was because _you_ became the bully you complained to me about," Lily said, "For two years you called James and Sirius bullies, but you were just as bad. They knew it, but I couldn't see it. And when I finally saw it, I turned to them for help! They had told me for months that you had become the bully, and not them. I didn't believe them until it was too late. Then when I did believe them, I apologized and said I'd do anything to make up for it. James asked me out to Hogsmeade. I accepted. What I didn't tell you that day you asked me out, Severus, was that I had only planned on going with James on that one date! Because I knew how you felt about me, and I wanted to see if I could feel anything for you."

Neither James, Sirius or Amelia looked surprised. They had known about this for years. Severus' eyes were wide as he looked at her. He did not even try to reply. He was listening to her story too deeply.

"Then you called me that word," Lily continued, "and I realized the person I thought was my friend was simply a bully like the other Slytherins – the other future Death Eaters - he called friends! I sought out James' comfort after that happened, and he gave it to me. My opinion of him grew better that day, and my opinion of you only sunk.

"It was like a door opened for me. So many revelations came to me. I realized, you see, when you didn't want me to catch you doing the bullying, you sent your friends after James and Sirius! So that when James and Sirius came to me and accused you of bullying, I wouldn't believe them. How foolish of me to believe you, a Slytherin, wouldn't sink so low!"

Severus winced, but still did not reply.

"Those friends later became Death Eaters, as did you!" Lily said, "Then your bullying became worse. Much, much worse! You evolved from bullying to outright murder! Going to deny that because you're in front of two Aurors and the Director of the DMLE, are you? How about you tell us exactly _how_ you earned your Mark, Severus. After all, Death Eaters do not go to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. They go there for the crimes they committed to become one!"

Severus winced again, and now Albus was frowning deeply. Before now, he had a pensive expression as he listened to Lily's rant.

"So do not talk about us scorning you, Severus!" Lily growled, "Because we stopped as children. You, Severus, did not, and you're still doing it to this day to _my children_!"

Severus winced and frowned. Albus opened his mouth to say something.

"Shut it, Albus!" Lily growled, "I am talking here. Now, Severus. Be honest with me! Is Sirius correct? Are you bullying my children and Eli because they look like me, James and Sirius?"

Severus huffed, then whispered, "Yes."

"Why?" Lily asked. "They cannot help it!"

"They can't?" Severus argued. "Perhaps your daughter, and Sirius' brat cannot help it. But what about your son? He is a Metamorph, is he not? He cannot help it if he looks like his father?"

"Why should he not look like me?" James asked. "He is my son."

"Was it his choice to look that way?" Severus asked. "Or was it yours, Potter? Every day your children are here, I have to see them walking around as if they are clones of you and Lily. Walking around the castle, just like the two of you did. Perhaps you asked them to do that just to taunt me! Some selfish prank from a Marauder who can't stop being a child!"

"Silence, Snape!" Lily growled.

Severus sank back in his chair and glanced at Lily with fear in his eyes. It was the first time she had used his surname today instead of his first name.

"How dare you?!" Lily snarled. "You're the only one here acting like a child, Snape! My own children are far more mature than you! Do you not understand genetics? Even when it comes to Metamorphs? Huh? If Sirius' son can look like him, why can't my son look like his father? Huh? This is not some idea of a prank! It is how he would look if he wasn't a Metamorph! It is his natural form! Stop blaming things on my husband like you always do! We are not children anymore, and the rest of us have realized that. Why haven't you?!

"You listen to me, Severus Tobias Snape," Lily said, "You will stop bullying and mistreating my children and Sirius' child. You will treat them, and every other student like you treat your Slytherins. I am sure you treat them with respect and kindness, even if it is the frigid way you behaved to everyone but me before our friendship ended. I know you have it in you to be a warm person. I know you have it in you to treat people kindly and with respect. So do so, especially to my children!

"If you do not do this, I will come here and show everyone in this school exactly what kind of person you really are! Not even the great Albus Dumbledore will protect you then!"

She paused, then revealed the checkmate.

"Oh, and it won't just be my own children watching you, _Snape_ ," Lily said, "My husband and Sirius will both be here."

Severus glared at her, then at James and Sirius. "What do you mean by that?"

Lily sat down as Amelia took the helm.

"Oh, yes, we haven't told you, have we?" Amelia asked. "I am placing a large security detail here in the castle. A team of Aurors and third-year Aurors-In-Training will be on hand. Senior Aurors Sirius Black and James Potter will be leading the detail."

Severus' eyes widened and he looked at Albus. "You honestly can't be allowing this, Albus!"

"I have no choice," Albus said, "Earlier, I was informed that there is a credible threat to the Triwizard Tournament this year. Director Black has named the children of known Death Eaters – also known as 'Junior Death Eaters' – as potential suspects for this threat. The Aurors will be here to watch the students and attempt to uncover any possible threat. The Aurors will be watching every class, and some will even be in the Common Rooms."

"Yes," James said, "And I think – as one of the Aurors in charge – it will be my duty to be in the same Potions lessons as my children."

Severus sneered at James, then looked at Albus. "Surely you can't allow him to do that!"

"I don't see why it has to be you, James," Albus said, "Wouldn't that be the equivalent of you investigating a crime where your family is the victim? Isn't there a rule against that, Director Black?"

"Will the Gryffindor Fourth Years be having class with the Slytherin Fourth Years this year, Severus?" James asked.

James' use of Severus' first name shocked the Potions Master, and he could only nod in acknowledgment.

"Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle," James said. "Four children of Death Eaters – therefore possible suspects."

"They are children, Potter!" Severus said, "Surely you cannot believe they would do something?"

"We have to believe that they grew up learning the ways of the Death Eaters at their father's knee, Mr. Snape," Amelia said, "And those children have suffered recent tragedies due to either the death of their fathers, or the imprisonment of their fathers. And all were outed as Death Eaters. Those children might act out in revenge for what happened to their parents."

"Yes," James said, "So why shouldn't I – as one of the leaders in charge of the security detail – be there to keep an eye on these particular suspects? Do you disagree with that, Albus?"

Albus sighed. "No, I do not. At the moment, we cannot leave out any possibilities. Having you on hand may be exactly what is needed to stop them from, as Amelia said, acting out."

"Or he may only make them act out!" Severus argued.

"If they act out, then they are obviously guilty of something, Mr. Snape," Amelia said. "Do you disagree?"

"Do you have the same attitude toward your own children?" Severus sneered. "Or is it just because these boys are related to Death Eaters?"

"Enough, Severus!" Albus warned.

"We have that attitude toward every criminal or suspect, Mr. Snape," Amelia said, "Do not forget that you qualify under those same terms."

"Director Black, please," Albus sighed, "I have given plenty of proof that Severus has changed."

"And we have proof he has committed crimes he should be in Azkaban for," Amelia said. "His Mark is proof enough."

"Yes, and he has repented for that sin," Albus said, "In ways that Azkaban could not punish him for."

Lily raised her eyebrows as she looked at Severus, but he ignored her. She wondered what Albus meant by that.

"Then why do you insist on letting him do deals with Death Eaters?" Amelia asked. "If he has, as you say, changed?"

"It is part of his important role," Albus said. "If he does not associate with them, they will become aware that he is not faithful to them or their Lord anymore. Surely, you understand the benefits of someone who is undercover? Speaking of which, it is time for one of us to reveal who they really are."

 _Now that was a definite forced change of subject,_ Lily thought, _I've seen my children do them plenty of times, especially recently. Albus is just as bad at it as they are._

Lily looked at Dora, who glanced at Amelia. Amelia nodded and Dora turned to Severus. She changed her hair color several colors.

"Potter?" Severus sneered.

Dora rolled her eyes, as did Lily, James and Sirius.

"I could see why your mind went straight to him," Dora said, "Guess again. He wasn't the only Metamorph in this school. Name is Nymphadora Tonks. You might remember me. I was a Hufflepuff until '92. Oh, yes, and I am the only non-Slytherin of my year to have been in your NEWTs Potions class."

"Miss Tonks," Severus sneered, "Why do you look like this?"

"This is her undercover role, Mr. Snape," Amelia said, "She will be a fourth year Gryffindor, Isadora Regina Black, the daughter of Regulus Black. While she will also be performing her role of student, she is also part of the security detail."

"Why?" Severus asked. "If I recall, she is an Auror-In-Training in her final year."

"Stalking me, have you Professor?" Dora asked.

"You were an impressive student," Severus said, "I keep up with those who impress me. Why can't you simply join the rest of your fellow Aurors-In-Training as security detail here?"

"Because I am training to be an undercover Auror, Professor Snape," Dora said, "As a student, I can get closer to the suspects then the Aurors can. After all, Isadora Black is the daughter of a Death Eater."

"Then why are you in Gryffindor and not Slytherin?" Severus asked. "Surely your role would be better amongst the other children of Death Eaters?"

"Once they learn I am a child of a Death Eater," Dora said, "They will target me. I will be at risk, especially during the evenings. I am, after all, volunteering for the Experience. And yes, I understand the moral lines I will be crossing, thank you, Professor."

"You could get a lot of information from the... suspected students by being in Slytherin," Severus said, "especially if you're part of the Experience. I'm sure in the heat of passion, you could get them to admit anything."

"If it comes to that, I will do that," Dora said, simply. "Until then, I will handle my mission in other ways."

Severus raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised by this response, then simply nodded.

"Mr. Snape," Amelia said, "Miss Black's role is very important here. It is also very dangerous. She will be at a great risk. Do I have to worry about you revealing her real identity or her role to those Junior Death Eaters? After all, you are their head of House."

"I will strive toward not revealing her role or identity," Severus said.

"Good," Amelia said, "Because if you do, I will see you in Azkaban for interfering with a DMLE investigation. Do you understand me, Mr. Snape?"

"Perfectly, Director Black," Severus said.

"Severus, aside from you and Albus," Amelia said, "Only three other staff members here will know Miss Black's real identity. Minerva McGonagall, as her head of House. Madam Pomfrey, as the School Healer. And Alastor Moody."

"I can understand the first two," Severus said, "Why Alastor?"

"He was my mentor," Dora said, "He trained me whilst I was in the Corps. He knows who I am, sometimes more than I do. If I don't tell him who I am, he'll discover it quickly. Believe me, I don't want to know what would happen if he has to discover it without me telling him."

"Albus, does Severus know what my son will be going through starting next Monday?" Lily asked.

"No, he does not," Albus said, "I planned to inform the staff tomorrow of that. But if you wish, you can have the honor of revealing it to Severus."

"The Free Use Committee recently passed a new law, Severus," Lily said, "One that affects my son personally. The law states that male-oriented Metamorphmagi – those who volunteer for the Experience, at least – must be a girl at least twice a week, and one of those days must be during the week to the point where he will be participating in class in his female form."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Am I to assume your son is going to have to participate in the Experience during those two days as a female?"

"Yes," Lily said, "That is correct."

"Perhaps you'll be surprised at this question," Severus said, "But why?"

"Because the Committee believes," Lily said, "that since my son is capable of becoming a female, and can become pregnant and give birth to children, then he should see himself as not only a future husband and father, but also a possible future wife and mother. The Committee wants him to test his compatibility on not only witches, but also wizards."

"And your son is still volunteering for the Experience?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Lily said, "But I will not tell you his reasons why. That is for him, and him alone, to reveal to you. I trust you will not use this information for your own gain. My son does not want to 'test his compatibility' with the Slytherins."

"I am sure Miss Daphne Greengrass would be most disappointed then," Severus drawled.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Alright, he doesn't want to test his compatibility with _most_ Slytherins."

"She means the boys, Severus," James said. "Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle."

"I'm not sure what I can do to stop them, Potter," Severus said, "Slytherins tend to take without asking, after all. Especially during the Experience."

"What do you say on this, Albus?" James asked.

Albus sighed. "If Harry avoids the Slytherins for too long, the Committee may have issues with it. After all, boys like Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott are – according to many in the Committee – good breeding stock. They would see those boys as candidates for compatibility for your children. Trust me, Lord Potter, I stopped interfering with the Free Use Experience years ago when I realized it was a useless quest. It is a popular tradition in our society, and it isn't going to go away any time soon."

"Yet you attempted to cancel the Metamorph law," James countered.

Albus bowed his head and frowned. "And I was stopped before I even walked through the door, Lord Potter. So I am sure you can see what I mean."

"So what are you saying?" Lily asked.

"I'm saying, Lady Potter," Albus said, "That your children should not resist the Slytherins for very long. Otherwise, it may not be their choice. Trust me on this. Even I fear what the Committee can do."

Lily frowned. _Yep. I have no choice but to speak to James about stopping the Slytherins from attempting to participate in the Experience with our children... and probably their friends too. I had hoped Albus or Severus would do it. Now I have no choice. It is for Harry and Rose. And Hermione, and their friends too. This is going to be very complicating. Last time, the Slytherins only had to avoid me, after all._

"Very well," Lily said, "We will – ah – discuss that with our children."

James glanced at her in surprise, but Lily did not react. She had to be very careful here.

"If we are finished, I need to speak to Madam Pomfrey," Lily said.

"Oh?" Albus asked, "May I ask what about?"

 _Shite!_ Lily thought, _Can't say the whole truth with Dora here. It can't get back to Harry and Rose right now._

"I plan on making my own month-long Contraceptive Draught each month," Lily said, "So I can send doses of it to Rose for her, Harry and Hermione."

"I'm going to be doing the same for Susan and... Miss Black," Amelia said, glancing at Dora, who nodded, "And we're encouraging others as well. But Lily is in charge of speaking to the Healer about it."

"Why?" Albus asked.

"We have a theory that someone might 'prank' Madam Pomfrey's batch of Contraceptive Draught each month," Lily said, "They could place her under the Imperius Curse and tell her not to give the Draught to certain students. They could replace the Contraceptive Draught with placebos – fake potions. Any student could be at risk of pregnancy, especially those under seventeen. Now that my children are going to be part of the Experience, I am doing my part as a mother to protect them. I am going to speak to Madam Pomfrey about all of this. I have also brought a dose of Draught with me for her to test."

Albus frowned. "That is a... very real possibility, I admit."

"A possibility?" Severus asked, "I am quite concerned we never thought of that possibility before, Albus. I am sure Poppy will feel the same. We're all very lucky that no students under seventeen have become pregnant."

"We are," Albus agreed, then he sighed, "Very well, I give you permission to give your children your own version of the Draught. As long as Poppy finds them passable, I will have no issues with it either. I will also do my part to make sure that never happens with those who have to take Poppy's Draughts."

"As will I," Severus said.

"We will also have someone on hand – one of our security detail - to make sure it never happens," Amelia said, "They will be assigned to the Hospital Wing."

"And yet you still want to give your own Draughts to your children?" Albus asked.

"When it comes to my children's health, there are very few people in this world I trust, Albus," Lily said, "So my answer is yes."

"Same here," Amelia said; Sirius and James nodded too.

"Very well," Albus said. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss with Severus or I?"

Lily shook her head, and so did James, Sirius and Dora.

"I believe we are finished here," Amelia said, "I will send you all the information for the security detail tomorrow sometime, and then James, Sirius and I will see you sometime Sunday afternoon before the students arrive. We will be bringing the security detail with us."

"Then I will call this meeting over," Albus said, "Severus, please remain here for a few minutes. I need to discuss something with you."

Lily stopped a snort. She knew he wanted to discuss the meeting with Severus and get his opinion on everything. She stood up, as did James, Sirius, Amelia and Dora. They turned and headed toward the door.

"Thank you all for meeting with me today," Albus said, "It was a very informant meeting. As I will be seeing most of you soon, this is only a temporary farewell."

"Goodbye," Severus said.

Lily knew he was speaking to her. She turned to him.

"Yes, this is goodbye, Severus," Lily said, "To be honest with you, I didn't want to be meeting you today. I would have left that to James, had I not been coming here anyway to meet with Madam Pomfrey. I haven't felt any desire to see you in the past decade and a half. I hope you give me no more reasons to see you again, Severus. Because you will not like it if that day comes. So this is, indeed, goodbye, Severus."

Severus' expression went stony, but Lily did not care. She merely turned and followed her husband and friends out of the office. She had other things she needed to be doing. She needed to talk to Madam Pomfrey... and also find a way to talk to James and Sirius without letting Dora hear the conversation. She needed to ask them to do something. Something she had actually yelled at them for doing in the first place all those years ago.

Yes, that was going to be a difficult conversation.

* * *

 **And that comes next chapter, along with more! Unfortunately I did not get to everything I promised. Why? Because I wanted to focus on the discussion with Severus in this chapter. And I really, truly hope you liked it. I absolutely loved writing Lily's ranting at Severus, as well as her history with him in the first of the chapter. So much happened in this chapter, and it was all so good.**

 **Next chapter: Lily and James meet with Madam Pomfrey while (off-screen) Dora, Amelia and Sirius meet with Professor McGonagall to introduce her to Miss Black, and tell her who she really is. Moody isn't there yet, so that discussion won't happen yet. And then the conversation Lily's planning on takes place. Believe me, I really want to get back to Harry and the girls, and their friends, in two chapters!**

 **I was thinking of having a Dumbledore and Snape scene to start off next chapter, so we can see Dumbledore's thoughts about the entire meeting. But something tells me it will give way too much away. So I am going to resist.**


	40. Healers, Hypnosis and Fluffy Bunnies

**Chapter 40  
Healers, Hypnosis and Fluffy Bunnies**

 **Author's Note: Part of this chapter gets kind of squicky, when it comes to medical topics.**

 **Part of canon regarding the Marauders in this universe is different. By the beginning of fourth year, thanks to a bit of help from Lily, they had created the Marauders Map earlier than in canon.**

 **Warning: Minor Character Bashing: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape; Discussion of Natural Female Development**

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 10:55 AM**

Lily's mind was running in overdrive, going over the discussions with Albus and Severus in her mind. There were many things she wanted to talk about, especially to James. Including an important topic that she wasn't sure how to begin.

"I know all of us want to talk about what happened in there," Amelia said, in a low voice, as they started walking down the corridor toward the Grand Staircase, "But I am sure we have a lot to speak about that we don't want Albus or Snape to hear about. So let's wait to discuss that until we're away from Albus' spy – ahem – security network."

"Good idea," James agreed. "It is only about eleven-o-clock now. Lily and I are going to see Madam Pomfrey, but we shouldn't be too long. Honestly, the walk back to the Entrance Hall will likely take longer than our discussion with her. So how about we meet back in the Entrance Hall and then we can have an early lunch at the Three Broomsticks before heading back. We can discuss things there."

"I'm up for that," Sirius said, "I think we're going to introduce 'Isadora' to Minerva, and let her know who she really is."

"We'll meet you back in the Entrance Hall in say... forty-five minutes?" James asked.

It was mutually agreed by everyone. They stepped into the Grand Staircase and everyone went silent, since there were numerous portraits watching them. When Lily and James reached the second floor they turned onto it, and Sirius, Amelia and Dora headed down toward the first floor where Minerva McGonagall's office was located. Two minutes later, Lily and James reached the corridor where the Hospital Wing was located near the very end of the corridor. Lily looked around and found no portraits or suits of armor.

"James, we need to talk about something," Lily said.

"Not the best time, Lily," James said, "We can discuss it during lunch. Besides, someone might be listening."

"No, we can't," Lily said, "Not with Dora there. And there are no portraits or suits of armor here."

That stopped James, and he turned and looked at Lily.

"During breakfast," Lily said, "Harry, Rose and Hermione asked me how I was able to avoid the Slytherins during the Experience. I tried to avert the topic, but they asked if it would help them with their situation."

"Lily," James said, "you can't honestly think – Lily, might I remind you that _you_ were the one who was offended when we told you what we did back then? That was our biggest fight of our relationship!"

"Yes, I know James!" Lily said. "But I also know it worked! Albus and Severus aren't going to stop the Slytherin boys from approaching Rose and Harry. We have to stop them. In fact, we need to stop them – those suspected Junior Death Eaters - from avoiding all the girls we don't want them to approach."

"Lily, do you realize how mad that sounds?" James asked. "It was risky enough with them only having to avoid one person. But several?! Albus and Snape will realize something is happening. And then do you realize how _complicating_ that will be? Like I said, last time it was one person they'll be avoiding. This is several!"

"I know, but what else can we do?" Lily asked. "Sooner or later, their 'list' plan is going to run into issues. This is the best way to help them."

James sighed. "Let me discuss it with Sirius today while we're at work. After all it was Sirius and I who made it happen last time. If he agrees, then we'll do it. Right now, we shouldn't discuss it anymore here."

"I only discussed it here because I didn't want Dora to hear it," Lily said, "Otherwise we would discuss it during lunch."

"Right," James said, sighing, then a look of realization crossed his face, "Was this what you meant when you told Albus you wanted to 'discuss the Slytherin boys with' Harry and Rose?"

"I had no intention of doing that, James," Lily said, "But I couldn't tell him that, could I?"

"No, you could not," James agreed, "Come on then. Let's go see, Poppy. By the way, Lily?"

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"You were so absolutely hot in there ranting at Severus like that," James said, grinning. "I just wanted to ravage you. I'm not sure Severus would like it if I ravaged you in front of him."

Lily was experiencing an odd combination of smiling and laughing while also blushing. That was one thing her husband had been good at even after all these years. His compliments could leave her blushing like a virgin. And he still could make her laugh after all these years."

"Probably not," Lily agreed, when she finally sobered, " Well, you can ravage me tonight."

"Tonight?" James asked, "Here I was thinking maybe we can extend our lunch break and go back home after lunch before you pick up the kids, and I go back to work."

"No, James," Lily said, "You've already missed a lot of work what with your Committee meeting and today's meeting."

"Damn," James said, then grinned mischievously, "How about in the Hospital Wing then? Remember after that Quidditch match against the Slytherins in fifth year? I got knocked in the head with a Bludger, and you... _comforted_ me in my Hospital bed?"

Lily was blushing again. Yes she remembered. Lily had waited under James' Invisibility Cloak around lunchtime for nearly an hour waiting for Madam Pomfrey had gone to the Great Hall for lunch. When the Healer finally left, she had gone to James in the Hospital Wing and had shagged him silly right there in his bed – with the curtains closed around them, and a shite-load of privacy charms around the bed of course. James said he had used that image of her riding atop him in the Hospital Wing as his first Patronus memory.

"Yes, I remember," Lily said, softly, in reminiscence, then she playfully glared at him, "And also, absolutely not, James Potter! Come on, we need to go speak to Poppy."

James chuckled and agreed. They made their way down the final corridor to the Hospital Wing, then opened the doors and walked inside. They found Madam Poppy Pomfrey, at the opposite end of the Hospital Wing, with her back turned to them. Judging by the many Cauldrons on the large table in front of her, she was brewing some type of Potion.

"If that is you, Albus, I'm quite busy at the moment to be meeting with anybody," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Can you take a break," James said, "for the current record-holder of days spent in one of your Hospital Wing in a seven year span, my dear Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey paused in the middle of her work. She then waved her wand, obviously to allow the Potions to brew on their own, then she turned and smiled at James and Lily.

"James Potter, you cad!" she said, grinning, as she walked over to them. "Somehow I am not surprised to see you back in my Wing. And I'll have you know your son is well on his way to breaking that record!"

"I am sure he is," James said.

"And I am sure you are doing everything in your power," Lily said, "to make sure he does his best to avoid situations which makes him end up in here?"

"I'm not sure he listens to me anymore!" Poppy said, chuckling, "Come here, you two! Give this old woman a hug."

"You're not that old, Poppy!" Lily said, chuckling as she hugged the Hogwarts Healer.

James hugged her too, and backed away. "My wife is right, as usual. In fact you look younger!"

"Sweet as ever," Poppy said, smiling, "Oh, It is so good to see my favorite Head Boy and Girl in the castle again. I hope it is for a better reason than the last time you two were here?"

Lily, of course knew what she meant. It had been in June of '92 when she had been here last, after her children confronted Quirinus Quirrel.

"I believe so," Lily said, "This is the year students in Harry and Rose's year start the Free Use Experience, and naturally they have volunteered. So as a mother, as _their_ mother, I want to make sure they are being safe during the Experience."

"You can rest assured I will make sure your daughter takes her Draught every month, Lily," Poppy said.

"Actually, you'll have to make both of our daughters do so," Lily said.

Poppy blinked. "Both? I'm afraid I do not understand."

"You know my son is a Metamorphmagus, right, Poppy?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do – it is in his medical record!" Poppy replied, then her eyes widened, "He's finally decided to Morph into his female form, hasn't he?"

Lily knew she shouldn't be surprised Poppy had guessed that. "Yes, he has. And she is quite beautiful."

"He isn't going to do something silly like participating in the Experience in his female form, is he?" Poppy asked.

Lily sighed. "He is... but it is not exactly his choice?"

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked.

James took the helm and explained the Committee's new Metamorph law to the Healer. By the time he was finished, Lily had to conjure a chair for Poppy, because she looked like she was going to fall.

"What in Merlin's name could have possessed them to do that?" Poppy asked, looking up at them from the chair.

"They figured out Harry's capable of pregnancy and childbirth," Lily said.

"They want him to do his part to bring forth the next generation of our society," Poppy realized.

"Yes," Lily said, "To the point where they want him to test his compatibility with witches _and_ wizard, and consider himself a future wife and husband, and mother and father."

"Bloody Merlin, that poor child!" Poppy exclaimed. "And he is still volunteering?"

"He is," James confirmed, "And I am afraid it gets worse."

Poppy was the first person since her friends at the Campground who Lily told her 'extreme theory' to, regarding how someone might want to impregnate Harry.

"I wish them the best of luck!" Poppy growled. "I have a solid record for thirty-plus years. None of the girls who didn't want to get pregnant became pregnant. Only those who had made the conscious decision to get pregnant – and even then, not all of them – were able to get pregnant, because they didn't have to have the Contraceptive Draught."

"Yes, but we believe there may be forces working against your record, Poppy," Lily said, soothingly, "We believe someone might place an Imperius Curse on you and command you not to give Harry a dose of Contraceptive Draught. Or, they might replace some of the Draught with placebos."

"Fake Potions," Poppy realized, "Bloody Merlin, that is entirely plausible."

"Do not worry, Poppy," James said, "We're already planning on how to fight this. You see, the MLE and Auror Departments are working together to bring a large security force of Aurors and final year Aurors-In-Training year round for the Triwizard Tournament. Myself, and my good friend and fellow Senior Auror, Sirius Black, will be in charge of the force. Someone will always be on hand here to make sure nothing goes wrong, including with the stock of Contraceptive Draught."

"Even then, I, and a few of my friends, wish to take further precautions," Lily said, "Which is why we are here. I want your permission to deliver my own brew of Draught to Rose for herself, Harry and their friend, Hermione, each month. Amelia Black also wants permission, and maybe others will as well. I have brought along a dosage of my Draught so you can check if it is passable. My children, and Hermione, will still take their dosages in front of you every month as is regulation. But it will be with _my_ Draught. I want you to understand this is nothing against you..."

"You are just being a mother," Poppy said, smiling, "I understand, of course. Let me see your Draught."

Lily opened her purse, and rummaged through it. Then she took out the vial of Contraceptive Draught. It was still cool."

"Cooling and Stasis Charms are on it," she said, "Which is how I will deliver each Draught. They will bring their first Draught with them to show you."

Poppy took the vial when offered, and she waved her wand around it, performing several charms. After nearly a minute, she raised an eyebrow.

"It is passable, but I detect certain differences than my own," she said.

"Personal secret recipe, Poppy," Lily said, "Let's just say I like my Potions better than yours when it comes to the palate."

Poppy laughed. "Dear, I know how to make my Potions better on the palate. But I can't do that for students, otherwise they'll want them more, and it will risk addiction and overdose! They _need_ to be disgusting."

"I knew it!" Lily exclaimed, pointing at James, "I told you!"

James frowned. "So I was gulping down disgusting Potions that made me want to vomit, and it was on purpose?!"

"Well, yes," Poppy said. "The other purpose for them did not work on you, though. You kept coming back to take more!"

"I never was here on purpose, Poppy!" James retorted, "At least not as a patient!"

Poppy snorted. "Yes, I do remember you trying to tell me that many times. I still don't believe you." Then she sighed, and handed the vial back to Lily, "Tell your friends to send me vials by Sunday morning if they want to send the same Draught with their children. If they are passable, I'll give them the same permission I give you: you can send your version with your daughter for her, Harry and Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Poppy," Lily said, "I have another couple of questions, both are sort of from Harry. We know, Monday morning, representatives of the Free Use Committee will be on hand to give a lecture about the Experience to the Fourth Years, and those students who will turn fourteen before the end of term. I understand you'll be there too?"

"Yes," Poppy said, "The girls will remain behind so I can give them their Draught for this month. Well, now I suppose either that, or I will be watching them take the Draught they bring with them. Oh, I see... Harry will need to be there during that."

"And he'll have to be in his girl form, right?" Lily asked. "In order for the Draught to work correctly?"

"Yes, when he drinks it, he must be in his female form," Poppy said.

"So here is his question," Lily said. "He wants to be at the actual meeting in his normal form. Could he leave to go to the bathroom, change into his female form, and dress into his female clothing before he returns to you?"

"I think that would be alright," Poppy said, nodding. "As long as he takes his Draught in front of me before he does anything sexual as a female, then it doesn't matter to me."

"One of the Committee members wants to meet him in his female form," James said, "So I imagine he'll meet them after he meets with you to take his Draught."

"Alright then," Poppy said, "That is fine with me. And your other question – or would that be his question?"

"Both, I suppose," Lily said; she glanced at James, and sighed, this was going to be embarrassing with him here, "How much do you know about Metamorphs, Poppy?"

"Not as much as I'd like to, I admit, Lily," Poppy said, "Why do you ask?"

"I have a theory that Harry will experience his... monthly cycle... during one week a month," Lily said.

James' eyes widened, and his face reddened, as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing. Lily rolled her eyes. She'd get him back for that.

Poppy looked thoughtful for a moment, before she sighed. "If he has to Morph into his female form twice a week, each week a month, then yes, it is quite possible he'll experience his monthly during one of those weeks."

"Here is the question," Lily said, "Is it possible he won't be able to Morph back into his normal form until his monthlies are over?"

Poppy's eyes widened. "I... yes, it is quite possible. I... don't even want to think how a male body might react to menstrual blood in their body. But... I am afraid you'll have to get a second opinion on that. Nymphadora Tonks might know. I believe you know her."

"Yes, we do," James said, "In fact, she is here at this very moment. Which reminds me! You'll be seeing her quite often over the next several months... well, technically, you'll see her. She won't be Miss Tonks. She is going to be here as Isadora Black, a fourth year Gryffindor student, part of our security detail. She'll be participating in the Experience – _yes,_ we know it crosses moral lines, because she's twenty. But it is her job. She'll also be taking the Draught each month."

"I see," Poppy said, "I heard she was training as an Auror. Her mother is a good friend of mine, and she always talks about her daughter. This does sound like a good job for her. I suppose if she doesn't know your question, Lily, then... Well, Madame Vesti in Diagon Alley might also know."

Lily's eyes widened. She had forgotten about Madam Vesti – which was ironic, because she saw her on Wednesday.

"Of course!" Lily said, "Thank you, Poppy. I will write to her today."

"Of course," Poppy said. "Give dear Harry my well-wishes. And Rose, of course. This year will be very tough on them as they begin the Experience."

"I promise to do so," Lily said.

"And do try to tell them to avoid meeting me for other purposes than having to take the Draught," Poppy said.

James laughed. "We will certainly impress that point upon them."

"Also..." Poppy said, then she grinned mischievously, "I better not catch either of them doing anything naughty in my Hospital Wing. They are your children, after all!"

Lily's eyes widened as she and James blushed a deep red.

"You... knew about that?" Lily asked.

"My dear," Poppy said, "ever since the Experience began, I keep enchantments up in here to make sure my students aren't doing anything naughty. Not to mention James looked satisfied as heck when I returned from lunch that day!"

James blushed again. "I couldn't help it!"

"I am sure you couldn't," Poppy said, smiling. "I knew it had to be you, Lily, because you had been hanging around him so often that day. I knew you were waiting for the opportune moment!"

Lily cleared her throat. "We will – ah – impress upon our children not to do anything naughty in here, Poppy."

"Good," Poppy said, "Because they are so much like their parents, it is scary!"

Lily knew Poppy couldn't have any idea of Harry and Rose's... upgraded relationship, because it had only started on their fourteenth birthday. But... it surely sounded as if she had... suspicions."

"Yes, yes, they are," Lily muttered. "Well, I believe we have taken up enough of your time. I will let you get back to your Contraceptive Draught."

Poppy laughed. "I should have known you'd know what I was brewing."

"Three days before you have to deliver a batch to a good portion of your students, Poppy," Lily said, "It was kind of obvious."

"It does sound obvious now, hmm?" Poppy replied, with a smile. "Well, thank you for this fine discussion. James, I will welcome any security help you bring to me. And I will try to provide my own security for my Contraceptive Draught as well, and also myself. I have a reputation and a record to protect."

"I would never doubt you, Poppy," James said, "I'll be here with my team Sunday afternoon, so I will see you then."

"Of course," Poppy said, "It was so good to see the both of you."

She hugged both of them again, and they all exchanged farewells, before Lily and James headed out of the Hospital Wing. As they walked down the corridor, Lily punched James in the shoulder.

"Ow!" James said, "What the hell was that for?"

"For laughing about the possibility – nay – _probability_ of Harry's monthlies!" Lily growled. "You are such a boy, James Potter! Promise me right here, right now, you will not bring up that subject to him. Not even to tease him! Or you shouldn't bother coming back from here after your security duties for a month because you'd be sleeping in a guest room!"

"Alright, alright, I promise!" James said, hastily, "I'll let you handle all of that."

"You will not be anywhere near Harry and I if it comes up!" Lily said.

"Yes, I promise!" James said.

"Good," Lily said, "It will be embarrassing enough for him. Especially if he has to be a girl for consecutive days in a row."

"Is... is that possible?" James asked.

"You heard Poppy!" Lily said, "Yes... it is quite possible. I need to write to Madam Vesti. If anyone would know, she would. After all, she and Monsieur Vesti are the same person. I just don't know which one is the... normal form."

"One of life's mysteries," James said, chuckling. "Though it would be interesting if Vesti was another male-oriented Metamorph."

Lily nodded. It would... especially because Vesti would be able to help Harry. She took her husband's hand and they started off toward the Grand Staircase and the Entrance Hall.

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 12:15 PM**

It was roughly an hour later, and Lily, James, Sirius, Amelia and Dora were sitting in a private room at the Three Broomsticks, dining on a lunch of fish and chips, with butterbeer. None of them had dared to discuss anything about their meeting with Dumbledore and Snape until now, since the private room was enchanted with privacy charms. They didn't trust the Carriages to not have listening enchantments.

Dora, Sirius and Amelia were discussing their meeting with Minerva at the moment.

"It was hilarious, Prongs, let me tell you," Sirius said, "You can't get anything past Minnie. We realized that long ago. You see, Dora spent a good... oh... five minutes or so as Isadora Black, introducing herself to Minnie, telling her Isadora's back-story, who she was related to. Dora even tried to ask Minnie if she had any good memories of her father, and if she might know Isabella Iris Smith."

"That was my mistake right there," Dora said, "Of course she wouldn't know Isabella! She's fictional!"

"Nah, that wasn't your mistake," Sirius said, "Like I said, you can't get anything past Minnie."

"She knew who Dora was before we were in Dumbledore's office, right?" James asked.

"Correct!" Sirius barked a laugh. "When Dora ended her story, Minerva said – and I quote 'That's nice, my dear. I do hope you're as good at Transfiguration as Isadora as you were as Nymphadora'."

Lily and James laughed out loud as 'Isadora's' jet-black hair went from black to red as she blushed profusely.

"I still say it was my surprised spluttering that gave me away," Dora said.

"Surprise?" Amelia asked, "That wasn't surprise! She called you Nymphadora, a name you don't like! She knew your weakness!"

Dora blushed. "I suppose it is a weakness. I do need to work on that, huh?"

"You do," Sirius agreed. "Maybe a year as Isadora will help you adjust."

"Perhaps you're right, 'Uncle'," Dora said, grinning; then she sighed. "Okay, I'm not as good at interrogation as you three are. I am still working on pointing out a lie and the honest truth. Was it me... or was Professor Dumbledore lying through his teeth on many topics today?"

"It wasn't just you, Dora," Lily said, "I'm not trained to pick out lies and truth, and I saw through some of his lies."

"And then there were some of what he said that might be lies and might be truth," James said. "For example, everything he said concerning his part involving the Committee and the law. Was he being honest about being 'put out' that he couldn't do anything about stopping the law?"

"Or was he trying to give us a sob story as a disguise so we wouldn't figure out it was him behind the law?" Sirius asked; he turned to Dora, "What do you think, Dora?"

Dora sighed and popped a chip in her mouth. She took a sip of her drink and swallowed it and the chip. Then she cleared her throat.

"I'll tell you what I noticed that irked me," Dora said. "He's way too happy to find that Harry's so comfortable in his female form already. Then there is the fact he wants Harry to move permanently to the girl's dormitory. To the point where he says he will _insist_ on it in the future if he believes he must. And let's not forget that shite about him wanting Harry to have a female name in her female form, because it would embarrass not only Harry, but the blokes who would bed him?! What kind of shite was that?! I mean... it is almost like... like..."

"Like he wants Harry to be in his girl form quite a lot," Amelia said.

"Am I mad to think like that, boss?" Dora asked.

"No," Amelia said, "No, you're not mad, Dora. That whole discussion regarding him about Harry's girl form irked me beyond belief."

"Bah!" Sirius growled, "We should just take him in and stuff Veritaserum down his throat. Either get him to confirm it all, or deny it. Then we can either... er... "

"Exactly, Sirius," James said. "Then what can we do? Is there a crime he would be breaking? For being the mastermind behind this law?"

"Hold on a moment, Prongs, I'm thinking here!" Sirius said, pointing a chip at his best friend, "Let me think. Let's see... we can... we can get him to cancel the law!"

"Not until next August," Lily reminded him.

"Merlin bless it!" Sirius growled. "I just want to choke him with his own beard!"

"Calm down, love," Amelia said, "We don't even know if it is him who created the law."

"He talked to Vane!" Sirius said, "He waited a month to send Harry the news of the law, so neither Harry nor the rest of us had a lot of time to prepare for it! He bleedin' _wants_ Harry to be a girl!"

"Yes, but why?" James asked. "Why does he want Harry to be a girl? It is the same thing as Vane! He has no Heir! No real motive!"

"Or he has one and we just don't know it yet," Sirius said.

"Exactly," James said, "We can't keep running in circles. And we can't have tunnel vision!"

"You're the one parroting his words now!" Sirius said.

"What... tunnel vision?" James asked, "Those aren't his words to begin with!"

Sirius sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine... fine. We watch him then. He'll be somebody we keep an eye on, like all those Baby Death Eaters. Just for another reason. We watch him, and we watch Snape too. Because Snape does whatever Dumbledore wants. For all we know, those two are talking about Harry's female form and how to take advantage of the situation."

"If that was true, Severus would have known about the law before today," Lily said. "Believe me, Sirius. He didn't know about it."

"Another point for Albus for not being the mastermind of the law," James said. "Given he seems to have some... bizarre trust in Severus... he wouldn't keep that kind of plan from Severus before now. He'd know long before we did."

"True," Sirius said. "Here's a point against both of them though. They refuse to do anything to stop the Baby Death Eaters from approaching the girls!"

Lily sighed. She knew they were now at a point of no return. Either they were going to have to tell Dora and trust she doesn't tell Harry and Rose before Lily decided she should tell them. Or she'd have to wait for this conversation. She looked at James, and he seemed to know what she was thinking of. He nodded, and she realized he was thinking of her first option.

"I have a way we can stop the Junior Death Eaters," Lily said. "Dora, what we are about to discuss does not leave this room. You are not to tell my children until either I, or James, or both of us have an opportunity to tell them. Okay?"

Dora raised her eyebrows, then she nodded. "Whatever you say, Aunt Lily. Lips zipped and all of that."

"I already briefly discussed this with James," Lily said, "Sirius... do you remember what you and James did at the start of our fourth year. The – ah – prank you played on the Slytherins and made the mistake of not telling me?"

Sirius' eyes widened. He obviously immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, you have to be mad, Lily!" Sirius said, "James, are you and Lily keeping a secret from us? Is she up the duff or something? Because she hasn't been this mental since she was pregnant with the twins!"

"I am not pregnant, Sirius," Lily said, "I am being completely serious here... and do not even start with me!"

"Then you're mad!" Sirius said, "I mean... okay, it would be an excellent idea! But you're mad!"

"It wouldn't just be for one person, Sirius," Lily said, "But for a group of girls."

"Then you are mad!" Sirius exclaimed, "James, you should have asked Poppy for a Pregnancy Test Potion!"

"Okay, I believe I know what you're talking about," Amelia said, "Because I remember being quite mad when you didn't do the same thing for me back then when I heard about it. But I must agree with my husband here, Lily. This is mad. Even madder that you're discussing it with two Aurors, an Auror-In-Training, and the Director of the DMLE. Because it is borderline illegal!"

"Whoa!" Dora said, "Okay, I am so lost here. What is going on?"

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"Spell, Charm, Curse, Sirius," James said, "Which am I currently thinking of?"

James was referring to a game, sort of like Rock, Paper, Scissors. The other person would have to guess whether the first person was thinking of a Spell or Charm or Curse to win.

"Hmm... Curse!" Sirius said.

"Damn it!" James huffed, "This is what I get for being pissed off at Dumbledore. Yes, it was the Killing Curse."

"James!" Lily said, laughing. "No using Unforgivables on the old man!"

James grinned, then sobered and cleared his throat. "Okay, Dora. In our defense, we were young back then."

"But we were not young and dumb," Sirius said.

"No," Lily said, "In hindsight it was a very genius plan. It had to be, to pull it off."

"Thanks to a bit of help from my dear wife – my girlfriend at the time, of course," James said, "By the end of our third year, we had figured out the final workings of the Marauder's Map and had it finally working perfectly. So, we, of course, wanted to use it to play a perfect prank. Us Marauders, we were thinking about the prank all summer.

"It was around then that Lily was starting to get very worried about the Free Use Experience. Back then we had pamphlets of the information, so we were knowledgeable about it before we volunteered. Lily wrote me letters every day after she received her volunteer notice. She asked me how she was going to cope with it. If she should volunteer, or deal with the social repercussions, just so she could be dedicated to me."

"Mostly I was worried about the Slytherins, including Severus," Lily said, "I should have known then you were doing something about them. Because you had convinced me to volunteer and said the Slytherins wouldn't be an issue."

"Yes, because I had come up with the prank," James said. "Sirius and I... we talked about it before we brought it to Remus and Peter. Remus and Peter were only the look-outs for the prank. Because they couldn't pull off what we were learning all summer. You see... that summer Sirius and I dedicated ourselves to learning Occlumency and Legilimency, and how to Master it."

"And by some miracle, we succeeded!" Sirius barked. "Not just succeeded. We went beyond the pale, like a Marauder should."

"We learned a rare branch of Legilimency," James said. "We learned how to use it to hypnotize people."

"Whoa," Dora said, "That is kind of awesome."

"Yes it is," Sirius said, grinning.

"Yes, but as a Marauder, we had to go the extra mile," James said, "The extra one-hundred points before waiting to catch the Snitch, so to speak. We used my Invisibility Cloak – since we hadn't mastered the Disillusionment Charm at the time -"

"We were too used to the Cloak, thinking we wouldn't need that Charm," Sirius added.

"Yes," James said, "We used the Cloak and the Map during the first night of our fourth year, to break curfew and make our way to the Slytherin Common Room."

"It was either that or..." Sirius said, "Well, my idea was to seduce a couple Slytherin witches so they could drag us into the Slytherin Common Room and let us have our way with them. That didn't end up working, so we went with the Cloak and Map plan."

"We were able to sneak into the Slytherin House," James said, "and we made our way to every boy's dormitory from fourth year to seventh year. We placed all the boys under Sleeping Charms, and used Legilimency on them. With Legilimency, we then explored that branch of hypnosis. We hypnotized them to believe that Lily Evans was a boy, and therefore, someone they wouldn't want to test their compatibility with."

Dora's eyes widened as she looked from James to Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and nodded.

"It took me way too long to realize," Lily said, "that Severus and the Slytherins were including me when talking about the group of boys I was hanging out with, when they said 'those boys!'"

"Snape was the most difficult challenge," James said. "By then he was practicing Occlumency, and it took a bit to break his shields. In fact, we had to hypnotize him more than once."

"That was what made me more angry than anything," Lily said, "Back then, I was still fearful that James and Sirius were still bullies. That caused our biggest fight. It turned out they were helping me."

"So... this is how you want to get the Junior Death Eaters to avoid the girls?" Dora asked. "Hypnotize them?"

"Yes, but not just Rose, Harry and Hermione," Lily said. "Susan, Daphne, the other girls in the Children of the Great Alliance. Oh, and you."

"No, not me," Dora said. "I need those boys to approach me if I am going to do my mission. I am planning on making them sweat before they spend any... intimate time with me."

"Wait... _really_?!" Sirius asked.

"It seems like the best way to get them to talk," Dora said. "By then, I'll be with several other boys, and the Junior Death Eaters will be all jealous and will be hearing rumors of boys' time with me. They'll be desperate. I can start getting the information from them at that point."

"Just be careful," Sirius said.

"I will," Dora said.

Sirius sighed, and took a swig of his butterbeer. "Well, I suppose it would be possible. It would just be a more complicated hypnosis."

"Unless we change the message," James said, grinning mischievously. "For example... think of BDSM and all that."

"Oh," Lily said, "You're talking about a safe-word."

Dora laughed madly. "And that revealed more about your relationship to me than I wanted to know!"

"Nymphadora Tonks!" Lily shrieked. "Even if we did get up to... that, it is none of your business!"

Dora blushed deep red. "Sorry, Aunt Lily."

James merely grinned. "Yes, a safe-word. We hypnotize the boys to be scared of a certain phrase. The girls say the phrase, and the boys leave them avoid them for a period of time."

"Fluffy Bunnies!" Sirius barked out.

Amelia stared at her husband, looking as if he had gone... well, madder than he usually was.

"Fluffy Bunnies?" she asked.

"Fluffy Bunnies!" Sirius said, "That is the phrase. The girls say Fluffy Bunnies, and the boys run away screaming! It will be hilarious! Baby Death Eaters scared of Fluffy Bunnies!"

James laughed. "Fine. Mister Prongs agrees with the safe-word 'Fluffy Bunnies'."

"Yes!" Sirius said, "Let's do this! Let's make these boys scared of Fluffy Bunnies!"

"One problem," Lily said. "We would have to explain this to every single girl. Otherwise they wouldn't know to say the phrase."

"Meaning we have to tell Harry and Rose what we did to the Slytherins when we were kids," James grimaced. "Great..."

"Oh, come on, Uncle James!" Dora said, "They'll find it hilarious!"

"Dora, you're not a parent," James said. "It is hard to tell your kids you broke such a very big rule, doing what we did. Legilimency is illegal most of the time, especially on minors. We were basically using a kind of Imperius Curse on these boys. I should send myself to a Holding Cell just for thinking of doing this."

"Yes, you're a parent, Uncle James," Dora said, "Which means you are protecting your children. They will understand."

"She's right," Lily said, "We'll tell them. And then... we also need to write letters to the parents of all the girls we do this for. Just to explain to them what is going on."

"Only the girls in the Alliance for now," James said. "We can trust our Alliance not to give away what we're doing. This will be the first big test for Lord Davis. But girls like Parvati Patil's friend, Lavender Brown..."

"Parvati would give her friend the safe-word, Uncle James," Dora said, "They're best friends. As close as Rose and Hermione."

"We probably couldn't keep it from her, anyway," James said. "Alright, but we need to make sure these girls do not go parading that phrase around to anyone. It must be kept secret or this strategy would be revealed."

"If it is revealed, we do what we did for Lily," Sirius said, "No big deal. This is the easier option. I say we do it! After everyone goes to bed on Sunday night! Operation Fluffy Bunny!"

"To Operation Fluffy Bunny then," James said, raising his bottle in toast.

"Operation Fluffy Bunny!" the five friends toasted.

* * *

 **Yes, I ended it there. The rest of the discussion will be kind of referenced when James and Lily talk to Harry, Rose and Hermione.**

 **So now you know what Lily was talking about. The hypnosis part was planned early on. The Safe-word was a recent development, and "Fluffy Bunny" didn't come until I wrote it in this chapter! Originally, I was going to do what they did for Lily. But a safe-word is better to protect a group of girls. So yeah... Legilimency and Hypnosis! Whew!**

 **Next Chapter: We go back in time about three hours to Black Manor and Harry, Rose, Hermione and friends. What took place at Black Manor while their parents were at Hogwarts? We'll see...**

 **Note: By the way! I do not write BDSM, so Fluffy Bunnies will be the only Safe Word you see in my story! So don't ask!**


	41. Black Manor

**Chapter 41  
Black Manor**

 **Author's Note: This chapter begins shortly after the end of Chapter 36. Much of this chapter takes place during the events of Chapters 37, 38 and 39. This is a very long chapter!**

 **Also! This chapter has the first instance of Girl!Harry with a boy (Eli). If you want to avoid the scene, skip the part when Harry enters a bathroom. The following discussion after that is Harry discussing what happens to Hermione and Rose, then the chapter ends. If you heed the warning, you'll figure it out. So if you want to avoid it, just stop reading after Harry finishes her discussion with Susan and Hannah.**

 **Warnings: Partial Nudity; Graphic Discussion of Sexual Topics; Sexual Situations with Underage Characters (14+); Oral Sex**

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 8:45 AM – Girl!Harry**

Harry, Rose and Hermione were still in the sitting room of Black Manor with Eli and Susan, as they finished up the tale of their shopping trip to Diagon and Whimsic Alley. Both Eli and Susan had listened to their tale quietly, though with obvious expressions of delight, wonder, amusement and questioning looks. It was obvious both wanted to ask questions throughout the tale, but they were a good audience, and kept most of their questions until the very end.

Since she had known Eli and Susan basically all of her life, Harry could easily read their expressions. Eli, of course, found it quite amusing that Hermione and Rose had put make-up on her. As Harry, Rose and Hermione discussed their clothes shopping, Susan listened attentively, but it was easy to see that Eli, while amused, was also rather bored with it. From the surprising looks on his face, he was obviously bewildered that Harry enjoyed shopping for a new wardrobe of outfits for her female form.

This was the only time Susan spoke up and asked a question, because she wanted to know every detail about what Harry had purchased. Eli looked quite amused and – to be honest – rather thrilled, when Harry described just how short the school skirts were. Susan had already purchased her outfits around the beginning of the month when the book-lists had arrived, and she completely agreed with Harry that the skirts were quite short.

Eli, of course wanted to know _how_ short they were. So he, too, asked a question. Susan told him he would see them when they had to put them on whilst on the Hogwarts Express.

"Will you be putting yours on then, Harry?" Eli asked.

"No," Harry said, "But you might see them on Monday."

"You're going to be in this form on Monday?" Eli asked, "I didn't think you'd choose your weekdays to be in this form until like... Thursday or Friday."

So their conversation about the shopping trip was momentarily cut off, as Harry explained what her father had told her, Rose and Hermione about the meeting between the Committee and the fourth year volunteers, and those who would become fourteen before the end of the first term.

"I have to be in this form to take my Contraceptive Draught," Harry said, "Which, of course, has to be in front of Madam Pomfrey. From what I understand, she'll be there during the meeting. I'm probably going to bring my female school outfit and Morph into this form after the initial meeting but before I meet with Madam Pomfrey. Then I'll change back to my normal form."

"So if you want to be a pervert and see Harry in her schoolgirl outfit before every other bloke does," Rose said, "Hang about the Entrance Hall after the meeting."

Eli blushed. "Er... I'll think about it."

Then they continued their original discussion, where Harry told them what she had bought at Madam Vesti's. Eli, of course had interrupted again, when she mentioned the shop.

"You mean Monsieur Vesti's," he said.

"Madam Vesti's," Harry said, "Only girls can see her shop. Only blokes can see the other shop. Yes, I can see her shop in this form."

Susan was listening to every word as Harry described her clothing. She was obviously getting ideas for herself. Then they began discussing Whimsic Alley, from the entrance 'toll-booth' to how it looked in appearance. Susan's expression was best described as hungry as they described the hair salon and the Potions there. They described the other shops, and then going into the Lingerie shops. Eli was rather put out when they didn't describe anything about the lingerie.

"Why should we describe it?" Rose asked, "Don't you want to be surprised when you'll finally see us wearing it?"

Eli gulped and nodded. Susan rolled her eyes, but she had that hungry look again.

"We then went to Madame Amour's," Hermione said, "And we're not telling you anything about what we bought there! Madame Amour values her customers' privacy for a reason, after all. I will say that Madame Amour is a very sweet lady."

"She is," Harry confirmed. "I will also say that you both will enjoy the shop. We sure did."

Hermione and Rose agreed with wide grins.

"After we left Madame Amour's, we went home," Harry said, "And that was that."

"You seem to have really enjoyed it, Harry," Eli said.

"I did, Dork," Harry said, "I really and truly did. It was – well, it was a revelation. It is really fun shopping as a girl."

Susan grinned. "I have tried to tell him that. He doesn't believe me. He thinks shopping is boring."

Eli blushed and shrugged. "I am sure I'll enjoy Whimsic Alley. So you didn't see any... you know... prostitutes?"

"They were all at the other end of the Alley," Hermione said, "Where they usually belong. All those types of places are down there. We didn't even go close to those places."

"Yeah, and I doubt your mother will let you go any closer than we did," Harry said. "Once we left Madame Amour's, we didn't explore any further."

"Must have been awkward shopping with your mother around there," Eli said, "Especially in Madame Amour's."

"Actually she let us shop by ourselves," Rose said. "As long as we were in the shops, we didn't have to be escorted by an adult. Prostitutes and hustlers aren't allowed into shops while on the job."

"Bad for customers probably," Susan said.

Eli snorted, then winced when Susan glared at him. Suddenly, Kreacher appeared near Eli and Susan.

"What do you want, Kreacher?" Eli asked.

"Young Mistress Susan," Kreacher said, "Heiress Hannah Abbot is in the Floo, wishing to speak to you. I diverted her into the Floo on the first floor study since you have guests in here. If she wishes to visit, she can come through that Floo."

"Thank you, Kreacher, you're excused," Susan said, standing up; Kreacher bowed and vanished; she turned to Harry, Rose and Hermione, "If she wants to visit, should I ask her to come by later? Or would you mind if she joins us? Do you want to introduce her to this form of yours, Harry?"

"I did write her a letter last night," Harry said.

"Oh, that might be why she wants to speak to me then," Susan said. "I imagine she wants my opinion... maybe before she writes you?"

"Invite her over, but tell her I am here," Harry said, "Do you need to ask Remus, though?"

"Nah, she's a frequent guest during the summer," Susan said, "He knows that. Thanks, Harry. I'll tell her you three are here. I'll be right back!"

Susan turned and hurried out of the room.

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 8:55 AM**

Susan hurried toward the first floor study of Black Manor and stepped inside. The head of her best friend, Hannah Abbott was floating in the fireplace.

"Hello, Hannah," Susan said.

"Hi, Susan," Hannah said, "Um... did you, by any chance, get a letter from Harry either last night or this morning?"

"I did," Susan said, "But likely not with the same subject he wrote to you about. I already knew what he had to say to you and several of our mutual friends."

"How do you know what he wrote if he didn't write the same thing to you?" Hannah asked.

"Because he told me a few minutes ago," Susan said, "He's here, with Rose and Hermione, while his parents and my Daddy and Auntie Amelia are at Hogwarts meeting with the Headmaster about... stuff."

"Oh, you're entertaining guests then," Hannah said, "I'm sorry! I'll – er – contact you later then?"

"Hold your hippogriffs, Hannah!" Susan said, "I asked him, Rose and Hermione if you can come over and join us and they said you're welcome. Um... there is something you need to know though."

"Oh?" Hannah asked.

"Harry is – ah – currently in his girl form," Susan said.

Hannah's eyes went wide as saucers. "What?! Really?!"

"Yeah," Susan said, "He – or I suppose I should say she, since she is in her female form. She seems to know you want to talk to me about her letter. So... er... if you want to talk to her about it too?"

Hannah blushed. "Er... I don't know... I had planned on speaking to you about this before I talked to him... er... her?"

Susan sighed. Her best friend was quite shy, and it had always been a problem. She was never sure of herself, and she was awkward around most of the Children of the Great Alliance, even though they were her friends.

"Well, you won't have any problem with saying 'hi' at least to her, right?" Susan asked. "Or... are you not... thrilled that she – er – is a girl, and has to go through this predicament."

"Oh!" Hannah said, then shook her head, "No, no that isn't it! I... I just wanted to talk about it to my best friend before I talked to him – er – her about it! I... I just don't want to upset her... you know... say something wrong. The... predicament... as you say... I don't know what to say to her about that. It must be so awkward for her!"

"Well, come on through," Susan said, "We can talk about it together, and then we can talk to Harry about it afterward."

"No!" Hannah said.

Susan sighed. "Okay, I suppose you could write your letter to him and give it to him? That would be kind of weird. But alright..."

"No, I mean...I... I changed my mind," Hannah said. "I'll talk to both of you about it at the same time."

Susan raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure," Hannah said.

"Oh, well, alright then," Susan said,

"Okay," Hannah said, in a small voice. "I'll... er... be right there then."

Susan backed away from the Floo, as Hannah's head vanished from it. Nearly a minute later, Hannah stepped out of the Floo.

"So I guess Remus is here then as usual?" she asked.

"Yes, but he is taking a nap," Susan said, "Eli and I are hosts right now."

"Oh, right!" Hannah said, "The full moon reaches peak height, perfect for werewolves, at ten forty-seven on Sunday night."

Susan chuckled. Hannah was – well, Eli, called her an Astronomy savant, even though she was far from a savant. But it was a relatively close term anyway. Hannah was _really_ good at Astronomy. She collected telescopes in her bedroom. Hannah was – well, she was an Anti-Hufflepuff, even though she was a Hufflepuff - for the sole reason that the Hufflepuff House did not live in a tower, and she couldn't see the stars and moon from her dormitory.

"Well, shall we go then?" Susan asked.

Hannah nervously gulped and nodded. Susan led her out of the study and back toward the sitting room.

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 8:55 AM – Girl!Harry**

After Susan left to go to the study to meet with Hannah, Eli continued the conversation.

"So... what should we do while you three are here?" he asked. "Ooh, you want to play Quidditch in your female form, Harry?"

"Um... not today," Harry said, "Mum advised me against it, and also dueling."

"Why?" Eli asked.

 _Because I'm not fully healed after getting thoroughly shagged last night?_ Harry mused.

"Because I'm not completely used to this form yet," Harry said, aloud. "Mum is worried I'd hurt myself."

"Oh," Eli said, "That blows, mate."

"I'll play Quidditch with you, Eli," Rose said, "I need to practice being a Chaser. I'm going to try out for Reserves this year. Angelina will likely be Captain, and she – unlike Oliver – will let reserves on the team."

"Yeah, which is why I wanted to practice," Eli said, "I'm going to try out for Keeper!"

"Well, that is perfect!" Rose said, "We can help each other! Damn. I didn't bring my broom or gear with me."

"Susan might let you borrow her gear," Eli said. "Or, if she wants to play too, we probably have spares for you to use. And we have plenty of brooms, you know!"

"Great!" Rose said. "Sure, we can play in a little while then."

"Great," Eli said, "So – er – would you really want to play Quidditch in this form at some point in time, Harry?"

"I would want to try it out once, at the very least," Harry said, "Just to see how it is different playing in this form, compared to my normal form."

"Huh, I never thought of it like that," Eli said, nodding. "After all, Rose is a better Chaser than Seeker, and in your female form, you have her body type, obviously. So I am sure it could be quite different. Riding a broom as a girl might take time to get used to, I imagine."

Rose rolled her eyes. "We use crotch guards, the same as you, Dork. Otherwise, it would be... um... rather awkward, yes."

"Yes, that... specific part of your body rubbing against a broom," Eli said, grinning.

"Pervert!" Rose exclaimed.

Eli laughed, then winced when he realized Hermione _and_ Harry were not laughing, but also glaring at him for his remark.

"Oh, come on, mate!" Eli said, "You must find _that_ funny!"

"How about I give you a dose of Polyjuice Potion with a hair of a girl?" Harry asked. "Then you can try it out."

Eli winced again. "Sorry, mate! I'll stop!"

Harry sighed and shook her head. _Boys._

Then she realized what she said and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"If I ever get offended when you say 'Boys!', I give you permission to kick me," Harry said.

Hermione stared at her for a moment, before she giggled. "You just thought that about Eli, right?"

Harry grinned and nodded. Hermione laughed again. They looked at Eli, who was looking at them in confusion. Harry just stuck her tongue out at him. Eli chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"It is scary how much you're acting like a girl, mate," he said.

"Thank you," Harry simply said.

Eli opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it, and closed his mouth. At that moment, Susan returned to the room, and she wasn't alone. Hannah Abbot walked in with her. The blonde-haired Hufflepuff looked around at the others in the room. When she glanced at Harry, she did a double-take then looked at Rose, then back at Harry.

"H-Harry?" she asked.

"Hi, Hannah!" Harry said, smiling.

"Um... hi!" Hannah said, "I... um... got your letter. And Susan told me you were here. I... well, I was going to write a reply to you. But since you're here... can we talk about it? Us and Susan?"

Harry looked at Rose and Hermione, who smiled and nodded.

"Go on," Hermione urged, "We'll be here with Eli."

"Yeah," Rose said, "When you get back, we can go to the Quidditch Pitch."

Harry nodded. She decided to keep her purse in the sitting room, so she stood and followed the two Hufflepuff girls out of the room. They walked back over to the study and stepped inside. The study had bookshelves, two desks, and also a small couch and two chairs in a corner of the room. Harry sat down in one of the chairs, while the girls took the couch.

"So," Harry said, "Was my letter too confusing? I was having trouble figuring how to tell everything about my... predicament... in a letter. Especially since I was going to be telling all my friends. I was quite nervous."

"No, it was very good!" Hannah said, "Very detailed! I cannot believe the Committee is forcing you to do that though. It seems so unfair."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "But since it seems I have no choice, and I have to be a girl at least twice a week, I am going to embrace it all. Show a brave face and all that. I'm not going to whinge or whine. That will only make it more difficult."

"You said 'at least' twice a week?" Hannah asked. "I mean... in your letter, you said the Committee wants you to be a girl twice a week, right?"

"Once during the week, so I have to be in class in this form during the day," Harry said, "And then, the other day is when I wish. So probably on Saturdays unless I have a Quidditch match."

"So why did you say 'at least' twice a week?" Hannah asked.

Harry blushed. "My mother. She has a theory that – um – I'm likely going to be experiencing... oh, this is kind of embarrassing talking about it with you. I am going to be experiencing monthlies, according to my mother, during one of those weeks a month. And, she believes, it is possible I won't be able to change back into my normal form."

Susan and Hannah both had wide eyes.

"Oh," Susan said, "Yeah, I can understand why she believes you might have monthlies like a normal girl. And... yeah, I would hate to think how that type of thing could affect a boy's body. It might be best just to assume you need to remain in this form during that time of the month."

"Yeah, ever since that was discussed, I've kind of figured my mother was correct," Harry said, "She usually is more right than wrong."

Hannah chuckled shyly. Then she covered her mouth and looked fearful. She dropped her hand after a moment.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to laugh," she said, "I... um... I was thinking about whether or not boys would approach you in this form, even though they know you're normally a boy. And then I had another sudden thought. I mean... you're quite beautiful, Harry!"

She squeaked and looked at her lap. Harry merely smiled softly. She knew how shy the blonde Hufflepuff was. She was used to this behavior from her.

"I know what you mean, Hannah," Harry said, "Because I look so... attractive, boys will approach me even if I am a boy most of the time."

"Yeah," Hannah said.

"You know what Eli would say if you told him that?" Susan asked. "He'd ask you why you didn't choose an ugly appearance so boys won't approach you."

"Because even ugly girls attract some type of people," Harry said. "I'd rather attract someone like Eli, Neville or Ernie, than people like Crabbe and Goyle."

Susan and Hannah shuddered visibly.

"Good point," Susan said.

" _Really_ good point," Hannah agreed. "Yes, if you have to – um – be approached by boys, then the – um – nice and cute ones should be your targets."

"Definitely," Harry agreed, "Hannah? Are you okay with this? Me being a girl sometimes?"

"Of course, Harry," Hannah said, "Just one more girl in the Children of the Great Alliance, aren't you? We always need more to outnumber the blokes. But... um... why is this the first time you've been a girl around us? I've known you since we were – what... five or six?"

"I suppose I just was never comfortable with the idea of being a girl," Harry said, "At least until now."

Hannah looked surprised. "So... you're comfortable as a girl?"

Harry shrugged and nodded. "I don't want to permanently be a girl. But I don't mind being a girl sometimes. Twice a week seems fine to me. Though consecutive days during my... monthlies... might be hard to get through at first."

Susan giggled, then pressed a hand against her mouth. She blushed and set her hand down. "Sorry! I was just thinking about how uncomfortable it might be for you during that time at first. You're a boy, normally, who will be experiencing what we've been going through once a month for a couple years now!"

"I am sure Rose and Hermione will help me with it," Harry said.

"Yeah," Hannah said, "It could be worse. You could not have girls as your best friends."

"Yes," Harry said, "I'm rather lucky."

"So... um... this 'list' plan," Hannah said. "Hermione wrote a letter to me about that, and I also talked to Susan about it."

"I'm just a part of it, Hannah," Harry said, "The – er – other girls are in charge of that."

"Oh, yes, I figured that out for myself," Hannah said, "But... you're going to be part of that list?"

"Yes, on both parts of the list – boys and girls," Harry said. "Better to have a list of trustworthy boys, then be approached by someone that might not be trustworthy. The boys we're including on the list will at least respect us. Most of them won't follow that shoddy guideline about how they can 'force' us to do anything."

"Well, that's good," Hannah said, "So... um... how are you going at the Experience from the female end of things?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Harry said, "Um... I guess, maybe, I'll figure out a schedule of boys to go to. It all depends on our class schedule, I suppose."

"Yeah," Susan said. "Hannah and I figured a strategy. We meet with each of the boys privately on the list – we could find them on the Hogwarts Express - and arrange a schedule with them. We could spend the whole day with one of the boys, or... we can be with different boys on one day."

"Huh, I never thought about being with one boy the whole day," Harry said. "I thought that was against the rules. I thought we had to be with different boys all in one day."

"It is something we can ask," Susan said.

"Yeah," Harry said, thinking of the meeting with the Committee, "Yeah, that sounds good. Can Hermione, Rose and I use that strategy too? Meeting the boys on the Hogwarts Express?"

"Yeah!" Susan said, "I mean, your letter did say you wanted to invite all of us Children of the Great Alliance into the Marauder's Carriage. I figured we can all put our heads together and work out a schedule that wouldn't interfere with each other's."

"That would work," Harry said, nodding. "We'll have plenty of time to do that on the train."

"Yeah," Hannah said. "So – um – have you decided which boy you want to be with you first?"

Harry blushed and looked at Susan. "I – er – kind of told Eli he could be my first boy."

Susan merely smiled. "Yes, he told me."

"He did?" Harry asked, surprised. "Wow... I didn't think he would."

"He tends to talk a lot after – um – certain things happen," Susan said, blushing.

Hannah blushed and grinned. It was obvious she was also 'in the know' about Susan's relationship with Eli. Harry wasn't surprised. The two Hufflepuffs were best friends after all.

"Are you okay with that?" Harry asked.

"Harry, he's your best male friend," Susan said, "He'd be perfect for your first bloke. You need someone like him for your first time. Slow, and passionate and caring."

"Really?" Harry asked, "I thought he'd be... the opposite of that."

"He can be," Susan said, grinning, "But during our first time, he was very caring. But yes, when you want it to be energetic, he can do that too."

"Wow," Harry said.

"Yeah," Susan said, "Wow."

Hannah, meanwhile, was blushing a deep red. Harry realized she was probably still a virgin.

"Sorry, Hannah," Harry said, "This is probably embarrassing for you."

"No, no!" Hannah said, quickly, "It is interesting, really. I'm just trying to figure out who I want to be my first. Likely a Hufflepuff. Maybe Ernie..."

"Likely Ernie, Hannah," Susan corrected. "He's our Ally. He should have the honor of being your first."

Hannah blushed and nodded. "Ernie then."

"I'm sure he'll be honored," Harry said. "And if he is anything but good and kind to you, send him my way."

Hannah smiled. "Thank you, Harry. I promise I will."

"I'm going to go back to the girls," Harry said, "I'll let you discuss things amongst yourselves. We'll likely be out on the Pitch if you can't find us."

Susan and Hannah nodded. Harry stood up, and as she left the study, she realized she really needed to use the restroom. She made her way to the first floor bathroom, and opened the door, then stepped inside.

Her eyes widened when she saw Eli standing at the toilet, pulling up his jeans.

"Bollocks!" Harry swore, "Sorry, mate. I'll just go..."

"You don't have to," Eli muttered, "Nothing you haven't seen before. We dress in the same dormitory after all. I assume you have to go."

"Er... yeah," Harry said.

Eli walked away from the toilet, and Harry closed the door, and walked over to it. She undid her jeans and knickers a bit and sat on the toilet, then pulled her jeans up to cover herself. She started peeing, and Eli blushed pink at the sound. She looked at him, and realized how embarrassed he was being there with her. She didn't want things to get awkward again, and she needed to cheer him up.

Then a thought crossed her mind, and she realized exactly how she could do that. It was mostly her discussion with Susan and Hannah about Eli, that made her courageous enough to do this. And possibly... hormones? She wasn't sure, but she couldn't resist!

"I am so sorry for walking in," Harry said, "Should have knocked on the door first."

"No big deal, mate," Eli said.

"It is to me," Harry said, "Come here. I want to make it up to you."

"Er... what?" Eli asked.

Harry wiggled a finger in a 'come here' motion. Eli sighed and walked over to her. She placed her hand on his belt and looked up at him. His eyes widened as he realized how she wanted to make it up to him.

"Er... you sure, mate?" he asked.

"I haven't done this before," Harry said, "Well, I have... on a... er... a dildo. But not on a real one. As my best guy friend, I want you to be my first shag with a bloke during the Experience at Hogwarts. But I might have to blow other blokes before that happens. So I want you to be my first for this too."

Eli raised his eyebrows. "A dildo, huh?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Long story. Let's just say I needed the practice. So... can I? I mean, if you anger Susan anymore, this might be the only relief you get from a _girl_ today."

Eli laughed, sounding much like his father. Harry's joke took away any awkwardness he had, and he nodded his acceptance. Harry undid the belt, and lowered his jeans. She gently reached through the hole in his boxers and blushed lightly when she grasped his cock in her hand. This was, after all, the first actual cock she had ever touched that wasn't her own. She freed it from its fabric enclosure and started stroking it. It was an impressive six inches when erect, like her own in her normal form.

When it was semi-erect, she dipped her head toward it and brushed her tongue from stem to tip, then around the tip. Eli hummed, and this encouraged her to continue. She brushed his shaft in the same motion five more times, before enclosing her lips around the tip of his cock. She suckled on its head a bit, tasting it on her tongue. The dildo had tasted rubbery. Eli's cock tasted salty and musky.

Then she slowly begin to take it deeper into her mouth. When it reached the end of her tongue, she backed up until her lips were just around its tip. She tickled the tip with her tongue momentarily, then sucked him back into her mouth again. This time she took it deep into her throat, not stopping until her nose hit a fluff of pubic hair.

"Merlin, Harry!" Eli gasped, "You took it all! That's bloody amazing!"

Harry smiled mentally. Eli hummed as Harry ascended his cock, licking as much as the shaft as she could. Then she began sucking on him quicker, taking it deep in her throat every fifth time time she descended, and kept him deep in her throat for several seconds before ascending again. Eli brushed a hand through her jet-black hair, and she gave a muffled hum of appreciation. For the next seven minutes, she worshiped his cock with her mouth and tongue, reaching every bit she could. From the moans and murmurs she could hear from Eli, she was quite sure he was enjoying it thoroughly. This made her very happy and confident that she could perform oral to satisfaction on any future bloke she was with.

Finally, Eli gasped out loud, "Going to cum, Harry!"

His cock had been halfway inside her mouth when he said this. She swallowed it whole again, and Eli grunted as his cock started spurting great hot streams of his seed. Harry let two streams go straight down her throat, before she raised her mouth to the tip. She got her first real taste of another bloke's cum as it soaked her tongue. It was salty, but not disgusting. She decided – to her slight embarrassment - that it actually tasted kind of good! Definitely different from the dildo's sugary-water from the Tru-Orgasm. Unlike the water, the cum was rather warm.

She decided right then and there she would taste each bloke's seed before she decided whether or not to give them the flavored gum. Eli's tasted alright, after all. She suckled on the tip of his cock until the last drop, letting his cum slide down her throat. When it started to soften, she released it from her mouth and tucked it back into Eli's boxers. She sat back up on the toilet, and Eli backed away and redid his jeans.

Harry gave a quiet sigh of relief as another stream of pee began trickling out of her. She had been holding it in during her performance.

"Fucking hell, mate," Eli grunted, "That was... incredible. I had no idea you could take it all down your throat."

"Metamorph, mate," Harry said, shrugging, "I can control my gag reflex."

"I don't know how many girls I'll be with at Hogwarts who can do that," Eli said, "Nor how many will swallow."

Harry smiled. "I learned from the best, and I mimicked – ah – her."

"Hermione, you mean?" Eli asked. "Come on, mate. You don't need to go all red in front of me. She's your girlfriend. I'd be worried about your relationship if she _hadn't_ done that before. Especially this close to the Experience."

Harry was blushing. But not because he was correct. Because she had almost said 'them', not 'her', as in Hermione _and_ Rose. She hadn't told Eli about that yet, after all. She really needed to discuss that with Rose and Hermione and figure out when they should tell their friends.

"You'll be okay with it when I'm with her, right?" Eli asked. "I mean, she's your girl, Harry. I promise I won't try to take her from you."

"If I was worried about that, you'd know it, Dork," Harry said, "Believe me, I'll be far more 'okay' about her being with you and Neville - and Ernie and Terry even – than I would with most other blokes. Even our other dorm-mates. Even if they will be on the 'list', even if at the bottom of it."

"I can't argue with that," Eli said. "Your girlfriend is hot, mate. She'll be getting a lot of offers."

"That is what we have the list for," Harry said.

Eli nodded. "So... how was it for you? That was your first... I mean... the real thing, right?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I guess it was alright. I mean, a blow-job is one of the more common intimate things, so I guess I'll have to get used to doing it. And not everyone is going to be the same. Not everyone will last as long. Some might last longer. Some... cum... might not taste so good."

 _Which is why I am bringing the gum with me,_ Harry thought to herself.

"Oh?" Eli asked, grinning, "So you liked – er – mine?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have swallowed, mate," Harry deadpanned.

Eli blushed and nodded. "I guess I can see your point. Yeah, and then there is people like Weasley. You might not even be able to deep throat him. He might not even reach your throat!"

Harry snorted and agreed. Out of all the boys in their dormitory, Ron might be the tallest, but he had the smallest cock. All the boys in the dorm had seen each other more often than they wanted to.

"He'll probably last the shortest too," Harry said, "Not exactly a bad thing, though."

"Oh?" Eli asked.

"Quick blow-job and I'm done," Harry said, "He might not be able to get hard more than once a session. Hand-job, blow-job, or shag... one and done."

"You're going to let him shag you?" Eli asked.

"Mate, the more blokes on my list," Harry said, "The longer I can avoid people like Malfoy. Weasley's far better than Malfoy and his minions."

"True," Eli said, nodding.

"So, Harry said, "any advice you can give me for – ah – future performances?"

"Your mouth is excellent, mate," Eli said, "But I guess... use your hands more? Susan, she – um – likes to... massage my – er – balls – while she pleasures me."

Harry nodded. "The dildo doesn't have that part. So I have to practice that on a real bloke."

"As your best guy mate, I'm up for being your practice partner in the future," Eli offered, smiling, "Especially if I get more repeats of that performance!"

"I'll consider it, mate," Harry said, smiling.

"Great!" Eli said, "Well, I'm going to go. I'll see you downstairs. Unless... do you want anything in return?"

Harry blushed. "Not right now, mate. Let's save that for our first shag."

"Oh, right... yeah... great!" Eli said, "I'll just go then. Er... thanks, mate!"

"No problem, Dork," Harry said.

Eli smiled and left the bathroom. Harry sighed and relaxed against the back of the toilet. She just realized she had finished peeing halfway through their conversation. As she sat there, she also realized there was a very warm feeling in her tummy.

"A bellyful of baby batter, as Rose likes to say," Harry muttered with a grin. "So that is how that feels. Huh. No wonder the girls like it."

Harry then realized she could still taste the last remnants of Eli's cum on her tongue.

"At least my first blow-job was a good one," Harry said, smiling.

A nice, successful, surprise blow-job in the bathroom. Nothing she had planned, of course, but she realized a spontaneous intimate moment wasn't so bad.

She took some toilet paper and started wiping herself. When she was clean, she stood, redid her knickers and jeans, then flushed and left the bathroom. She wondered what she was going to tell Hermione and Rose. Because she knew she _had_ to tell them.

-  
 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 9:30 AM – Girl!Harry**

Neither Hermione, Rose, or Eli had been in the sitting room when Harry had returned, so she figured they were at the Quidditch Pitch, or heading for it. So she had made her way to the Quidditch Pitch, and found Hermione standing outside a door that led to the girl's side of a small locker-room building that had been built on the edge of the Pitch.

"There you are!" Hermione said. "Hannah and Susan are here, and I expected you to be with them."

"I – ah – had to go to the bathroom," Harry said, "And... um... something happened. Where is Rose?"

"Something happened?" Hermione asked, "Oh, bother! You haven't started your monthlies, have you?"

"What?" Harry asked, "No! Nothing like that. Um... I need to say this to both you and Rose. Er... where is Eli?"

"He's getting changed in the wizard's locker room," Hermione said.

"Good, that's... good," Harry said, "Do you think Rose would mind if we go in there with her?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, then shook her head and led Harry into the Witches' locker room. The locker room was a small room with an adjoining bathroom that had a toilet, sink and shower. The main room had lockers and benches. Rose was sitting on the bench, putting on Quidditch gear.

"Missed me already, Hermione?" Rose asked, "Oh, hi Harry!"

"Harry has something she wants to say to us," Hermione said, "I assume she wants it to be private."

"So I – er – went to the bathroom planning to – um – relieve myself, you know," Harry said, beginning awkwardly, "And..,. Eli was in there. And..."

Harry then explained how she ended up on the toilet with him still there, and how she had... convinced him to let her pleasure him.

"And then I... blew him," Harry said.

Hermione and Rose stared at him with wide eyes.

"This isn't some type of weird joke, is it?" Rose asked, "That really happened?"

"Eli did look... rather happy when I saw him," Hermione said, grinning. "A blow-job would explain it. Let me get this straight. You walked in on him and you wanted to make it up to him, so you blew him? Why?"

"Susan and Hannah – we ended up having quite the discussion," Harry said, "And at one point Hannah asked me who my first bloke would be. I said it would be Eli. And then Susan started describing how Eli was so nice and passionate as a lover, especially for a girl's first time, and..."

"And then you saw Eli a few minutes later," Rose said, "And your hormones lead you to offering to blow him."

"I... guess so?" Harry said. "Does that happen sometimes with you girls? I mean... oh, bother."

"Our hormones do sometimes tend to control us around you, Harry," Hermione said, grinning. "I suppose that kind of discussion a about Eli might have caused that..."

"So... tell us how you did?" Rose said, "Tell us everything! Describe it!"

Harry blushed and then did describe how she performed. Hermione and Rose looked quite impressed.

"Did you like it?" Hermione asked.

"Um... I guess so," Harry said, "Eli seemed to be impressed. I... I guess I enjoyed myself."

"And did you swallow when he – you know – came?" Rose asked.

Harry nodded, shyly.

"How did you like that?" Rose asked.

"I... I liked it better than the dildo's orgasm," Harry said, "And I can understand why you like a bellyful of it. It felt so warm and good inside me!"

Hermione and Rose giggled. Harry blushed as she realized what she said.

"I... I mean – er -" she stammered.

"Relax, Harry," Hermione said, "We know what you mean. We're happy you enjoyed it. So you'll do it again?"

"Hermione, I think it is likely I'll be doing it again," Harry said, "And again... and again..."

"You mean on Eli?" Rose asked. "Or... different boys?"

"Um... both?" Harry replied.

Hermione and Rose giggled again, making Harry blush again.

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean!" Harry said, "You said a blow-job was one of the more common things! I'll likely be doing it every time I'm a girl!"

"Then I suppose it is a good thing you enjoyed yourself," Rose said.

Harry blushed and nodded.

"Okay," Rose said, standing up, "Enough talk about blowing the Dork. It is time for me to wipe that grin you gave him off his face!"

Harry and Hermione chuckled and followed Rose out of the locker room.

* * *

 **I am sure some of you might feel that scene with Harry and Eli was weirdly placed in the story, but as Hermione said, her hormones mixed with the earlier discussion about Eli with Susan and Hannah, and then the events itself arriving in the bathroom, were leading her there. Besides, as she said, better to choose a good friend for her first, than someone she isn't too ready for. And anyway... it had to happen at some point or another! Why not now?!**

 **Next Chapter: The visit at Black Manor ends, and Harry and the girls return to Potter Manor. Harry gets reply letters from his/her friends and reads one in particular. Then other stuff happens (I have so many ideas, but I don't know if they'll all fit into one chapter, so I don't want to tease it then it doesn't happen until the following chapter!)**


	42. Plugged Up

**Chapter 42  
Plugged Up**

 **Author's Note: Harry (and Rose and Hermione) will be using Sex Toys in this chapter! There is a brief graphic scene involving the toys, then it is referenced throughout the rest of the chapter. The Chapter title should give you a clue what the toy is.**

 **Warning: Partial Nudity; Graphic Sexual Situations with Underage Characters (14+); Sex Toys (usage); Anal Play**

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 11:45 AM – Girl!Harry**

The teens had stayed out on the Quidditch Pitch for over two hours. Eli and Rose had been in the air for over an hour-and-a-half playing Chaser versus Keeper, before they had finally come down and had taken showers in the locker rooms. As Eli and Rose were in the air, Harry, Hermione, Susan and Hannah were sitting in the stands, watching the two players, and discussing different topics, such as the Quidditch World Cup, the Riots – which Harry and Hermione gave Hannah the same recap as they had given the Wizengamot – then they discussed the Death Eater trials. Then they moved on to future events, and how they were happy to be finally returning to Hogwarts, and the upcoming Triwizard Tournament.

Eli and Rose had finished their showers and had joined them by the time the discussion turned to the Free Use Experience, and the different guys the girls would like to be with. Even Harry took part in that. She did not tell Susan and Hannah about what happened in the bathroom with Eli, however. Mostly for Eli and Susan's benefit. If Eli wanted to tell her, he could do so. Eli had the nerve to ask whether or not he was one of the guys the girls wanted to be with. His grin was quite huge when all the girls – including Harry – said yes.

"Come on, Dork," Rose said, "You really think we'd say no. You, Neville, Ernie and Terry are at the top of the list for the Children of the Great Experience. Oh, and Harry, of course."

"Except for you when it comes to Harry," Susan said, "Right, Rosie?"

Harry, Rose and Hermione blushed and looked at each other. Harry and Rose exchanged looks, and both nodded at each other.

"Um... actually no, Susan," Rose said, "Harry is on my list too."

"What?!" Susan, Hannah and Eli yelped.

"You're joking, Rosie!" Susan exclaimed.

"No," Harry said, trying to figure out a valid excuse, "She's not. We... er... we had a long talk about it. If I have to be on her list so she can avoid the Slytherins longer..."

"Harry, stop," Rose said, "We can tell them."

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Rose said, then looked at Susan, Eli and Hannah. "Harry and I have been intimate since our birthday. Well, okay, we were intimate that day, and then we stopped until this past Monday."

"Er... and Hermione?" Susan asked, "How do you feel about that? You are Harry's girlfriend."

"I've given them permission," Hermione said, then grinned, "Besides, I take part in much of it myself too."

"That is so bloody hot!" Eli said, "Ow!"

Susan had smacked him on the back of the head.

"Men," she muttered.

The other girls, including Harry, nodded in agreement.

Susan cleared her throat. "So... well, I guess I can understand that, Rose, Harry. I mean... who better to practice the Experience with than someone so close to you, right, Rose?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "Same as you and Eli."

Rose smiled at Harry, and Harry realized she didn't want to say it was probably a bit more serious than what Eli and Susan were going through.

"Please don't tell anyone," Rose said. "The only other person who knows besides my parents is Dora. We... we'll tell everyone soon enough. Maybe while we're on the Hogwarts Express."

Eli, Susan and Hannah all promised they would keep it a secret until Harry and Rose revealed it to their friends. Then, suddenly, Kreacher appeared.

"Mr. Lupin is awake and lunch is about to be served," Kreacher said. "Kreacher asks young Master and young Mistress and friends to come and eat lunch."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Eli said, "We'll be there soon. You're excused."

Kreacher bowed then vanished. The six friends stood and started off back toward Black Manor.

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 12:55 PM – Girl!Harry**

The six teens and Remus were sitting in the dining room of Black Manor finishing up a dessert of apple crumble, after a delicious lunch of various items, including Shepherd's Pie, Fish and Chips and sandwiches in a sort of buffet style, when a silver doe, Lily's Patronus, appeared.

" _Harry, Rose, and Hermione_ ," Lily's voice came from the Patronus, " _I am now back at Potter Manor. James, Sirius and Amelia are back at the Ministry. You may stay at Black Manor as long as you wish – as long as you return at a decent time – or you can come back home. Harry, you have several letters waiting for you from your friends. I will see you when you return._ "

The doe vanished, and Harry looked at Rose and Hermione.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I know you've been waiting to read those letters, Harry," Hermione said.

"We don't mind if you want to go home and read your letters, Harry," Susan said. "I know how important they are to you. Besides, we'll see each other on Sunday. We'll be spending plenty of time together then too."

Harry nodded, and looked at Rose and Hermione.

"We'll leave after we finish eating," Rose said; Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later, the six teens and Remus were in the sitting room. Harry, Rose, and Hermione picked up their purses, then said their farewells to their friends.

"I imagine I might not be able to see you leave off on Sunday," Remus said, "So you be sure to write to me while you're at Hogwarts. I want to know about your – well, experiences in the Experience. No gory details, just how you're doing with it."

Harry, Rose and Hermione promised to do so. Then Rose entered the Floo and returned home, followed by Hermione, and finally Harry. By the time Harry had arrived, Lily was waiting with Rose and Hermione in the sitting room.

"Did you girls enjoy yourselves today?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded, thinking about everything that had happened, including her encounter with Eli in the bathroom. She had quite a fun with her friends, even when it just consisted of innocent discussion.

"We – um – Harry and I revealed our relationship to Susan, Eli and Hannah," Rose said. "Hannah was visiting too."

Lily raised her eyebrows and smiled. "And... how did they take it?"

"They seemed okay with it," Rose said, "They see it like Susan and Eli's relationship."

"Well, that's wonderful, sweetheart," Lily said, "I had a pretty good time myself. But we'll leave that discussion until tonight during dinner while your father is here. I am sure you have things you can preoccupy yourselves with. Harry, your letters are in your bedroom on your desk."

"Thanks, Mum," Harry said.

"How are you feeling, by the way, Harry?" Lily asked.

Harry realized what she meant. "I haven't felt any discomfort all day."

"Well, if you want to change back into your normal form," Lily said, "I think that would be alright then."

Harry thought about it, then remembered a discussion early that morning with Rose and Hermione.

"I might remain in this form for a while longer," Harry said, "Maybe until after dinner."

Lily smiled. "Very well. I'm glad to see you're so comfortable in this form. Well, I have things I need to be doing. So you girls enjoy yourselves."

Harry, Rose and Hermione said they would, then headed in the direction of the second floor.

"We're going to put our purses away," Hermione said, as they reached Harry's bedroom, "We'll be right back."

Harry nodded and headed into her bedroom. She set her purse near her trunk, then walked over to her desk. A pile of envelopes were stacked neatly on the desk. She sat down and thumbed through them, to see who all had written back. She smiled as she saw the Greengrass House seal, and knew it was from Daphne. She decided to read that letter first.

She put the other letters down, then broke open the seal. The envelope transformed into a scroll. Harry inhaled and exhaled, realizing only then that she was nervous. She couldn't help it, after all. For six years before she went to Hogwarts, and before she met Hermione, Daphne Greengrass was her best friend, aside from her sister. They visited each other's Manors – located down the road from each other – at least once or twice a week, then even more when they started home-school education between the ages of six and eleven.

In a time where little boys usually believed little girls were icky and disgusting, and girls believed the same of boys, none of that bothered Harry and Daphne. After all, Harry had grown up with her twin sister, and been around her for every day of her life. Daphne was no different from Rose, aside from the fact that she wasn't _closely_ related to Daphne. They might be distant cousins, as many of the Houses in British wizarding society are related to each other at some point on a family tree. Daphne wasn't just an icky girl to Harry. She was Harry's best friend, just as Rose was her best friend. Daphne and Rose were also good friends.

There was one point in time – when Harry and Daphne were about six or seven – and neither really understood marriage and romantic love, and they were just being silly – that they had decided they would be married to each other when they were old enough. After all, their parents were married and they always said they were best friends. So why couldn't Harry and Daphne – best friends – be married too at some point. They understood they had to be older to be married. But they still believe it would happen some day.

Harry couldn't remember when that fantasy notion of future marriage stopped being a part of their actual future. It had to happen at some point, right?

Harry still considered Daphne one of her very good friends, even though the House Separation parted them much of the time at Hogwarts. Even worse, they were members of rival houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin. That made the separation worse. But their friendship never wavered, even with house rivalries, and each getting a new best friend. They were still friends.

Harry hoped that was still true. That was why she was nervous. She didn't want to lose her friendship with Daphne because of a stupid Committee law. But what if Daphne reacted badly? She had been okay with it when they discussed it on Tuesday. Had that changed?

Harry gulped and unrolled the letter. She gulped again when she saw that the start of the letter was in large writing, signifying yelling:

 _HARRY POTTER, I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!_

Harry gulped again. Daphne's letters were always written properly, with a proper greeting. This might have been her first letter that didn't have proper greeting. She cleared her throat and started reading the letter.

 _HARRY POTTER, I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO SEND THIS IN A HOWLER! Harry, we've known each other since we were five years old. You were, at one point, my very best friend in the world. We even decided – even if we were young and naïve – that we would be married in the future! WHY WAS YOUR LETTER THE FIRST TIME I AM HEARING YOU HAVE MORPHED INTO YOUR FEMALE FORM?!_

 _You should have told me on Monday! Or at the very least Tuesday morning! Yes, I understand you went through hell on Tuesday, and I am so happy you are okay. I'm also mad I had to find out about that from my father instead of you! But you should have told me these things on Tuesday! Yet you waited until you sent out letters to ALL of your friends. What am I then? Your next door neighbor? Is that all I am to you anymore?_

 _Okay, I get it. We're no longer the best of friends we were in our childhood years. But you are still a good friend of mine! Yes, I understand telling Rose, then Hermione, would have been priority. Maybe even Susan and Eli. Maybe. But why not me next?! You could have Flooed me! You could have walked to my house! Or written me a letter on that day?!_

 _I know you want me to tell you how I feel about all of this. I know we talked about that stupid law on Tuesday. But this is an important step in your life! Am I no longer that important to you?_

 _As soon as you get this letter, you better write back to me! I am planning on visiting your Manor tomorrow (Saturday). You are to write to me and tell me when you want me to visit! Then we are going to talk! Woman to woman! Or... whatever gender you'll be at the time! And if you are in your male form, I want to see your female form tomorrow! I deserve to see it before the rest of our friends do! Because you mean that much to me._

 _And I thought I meant that much to you. Even with Hermione as your girlfriend._

 _I await your letter. Don't keep me waiting. I will see you tomorrow._

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Heiress Presumptive, Noble House of Greengrass_

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. She was mad at her, but not because of what she assumed. Daphne was mad because she thought she deserved a quicker notice than the letter she had sent her last night. Okay... maybe she deserved that. Daphne was her best friend next to Rose, Hermione and... well, she didn't know whether Eli or Daphne was the third ranked friend. Maybe they were tied for third. But yes, she admit it. Daphne was right. She was going to have to explain it to her and hoped she understood.

"Merlin, Harry!" Rose's voice said, "Are you still reading your first letter?"

Harry looked over her shoulder and saw Rose and Hermione walking into the room. She then blushed when she saw they were carrying their butt plugs.

"What?" Rose asked, then she looked at the toy in her hand, and rolled her eyes, "Harry, we told you we were going to be using these. Probably as soon as we returned here! So we can prepare for this evening."

Harry blushed. It appeared the girls had planned another eventful evening of firsts. "Right. I forgot."

"Are you going to use yours?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sure, I guess. If only so I can get used to it. Especially if I am going to use it during the Experience occasionally when I am in this form. But I will be returning to my normal form _before_ I take a shower tonight. So, I'll wear it until after dinner, I suppose. As for your question, Rose. Yes, I am only on my first letter. It is... quite the letter. Want to read it?"

Hermione was the first to walk over to Harry, who gave her the letter. Hermione read it with raised eyebrows, and a surprised expression. Then she gave it to Rose, who read it. She was grinning by the time she finished.

"Wow," Rose said, "That is the first time I've seen an angry letter that wasn't a Howler. Even Mum doesn't write letters this angry. She is pissed at you, sis!"

"I know she is," Harry said, sighing, "Do I deserve it?"

"You probably deserve whatever she is going to tell you tomorrow," Rose said, nodding. "She is right, after all. This is a big step in your life. Aside from Hermione and I, she is your best friend in the female variety. Even with all the Hogwarts House separation."

"She still considers you one of her best friends, Harry," Hermione said, "Given the rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin, that is quite impressive. She hasn't let the House hatred taint your relationship."

"Are you jealous?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip, then she shrugged. "Maybe a little. She's known you a hell of a lot longer than I have. She's been your best friend much longer than I have. Oh, and by the way, what was that whole... marriage thing?"

Rose cackled. "Harry and Daphne decided they were going to get married one day."

"We were children, Hermione," Harry said, "We were best friends, and we thought best friends got married. We didn't know about romantic love and all that tosh."

"You don't need to sound so defensive, love," Hermione said, "I think it is quite cute actually. Just let me know if I have to be worried at any point in the future."

"Never, love," Harry said, "Never."

Hermione smiled. She was still near the desk, so she leaned toward Harry and kissed her softly. Harry returned the kiss, and they kissed sweetly for a few moments before Hermione backed away.

"That is the answer I was looking for," Hermione said. "Want to put your plug in before or after you write back to her?"

"I have to ask Mum when Daphne can come over," Harry said, "So... before. I suppose I'll read the rest of these letters after I write to Daphne"

"Well, then," Hermione said, "Grab your plug and give it to me. Then show us your pretty arse and get on the bed. We brought the lubricant with us too, by the way."

Harry gulped and stood up from the desk. She walked over to her bedside table, and opened the drawer. She took out the golden plug, then handed it to Hermione. She then unfastened her jeans and knickers, and crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees. Her butt and pussy were in full view to Hermione and Rose.

Hermione sprayed the Lubricant onto the plug. Then, without warning, a pair of hands – likely Rose's – spread Harry's butt cheeks. Harry moaned as Rose brushed a thumb up and down her pussy a few times, teasing her. Then she gasped as the cool tip of the plug met with the tight muscle of her rear hole. Hermione circled the tip around Harry's puckered hole, and it opened up slightly. Harry grunted as the plug began to enter her, spreading her wide open as it slowly proceeded to claim its recently discovered home again. Soon, the handle was resting gently against her hole, and the plug was now nestled snugly inside her bum, stretching the inner muscles and getting itself reacquainted with her tight hole.

"Rose?" Harry said, in a strained tone, "Can you do me a favor? I thought I was going to cum when it entered me and..."

"And you didn't?" Rose asked, "I can help you there."

Harry moaned as Rose's middle finger slid up and down her slit, before slipping deep inside her. Harry remained there on her hands and knees as her sister finger-banged her for about a minute, before her body started to vibrate as an orgasm coursed throughout her. Rose slipped her finger out of her sister's pussy, and it was soon replaced by her mouth and tongue, as she slurped and drank from Harry's pussy.

Hermione, meanwhile, was now naked from the waist down, and she crawled onto the bed beside Harry. As soon as Rose backed away from her, Harry collapsed face down on the bed in post-orgasm bliss.

"I have a very nice view here, Harry" Rose said, "You laying there with your bum in plain view, and your plug deep inside you."

Harry merely moaned in response. She turned over and sat up, then moaned again as the plug moved slightly inside her. She couldn't believe how good that felt. There was that feeling she had last felt last night sitting atop Rose on the dildo. The feeling of being full, except this was in a different area – she recalled Hermione saying those exact words when she first tried out her plug.

Meanwhile, Hermione was now on her hands and knees. Within a couple minutes, Harry's girlfriend was plugged up as well with her light blue plug. Harry stood up from the bed, pulled up her knickers and jeans, and fastened them, then paced around the room, getting herself familiarized again with walking around while plugged up.

"Harry," Rose said, "Come and help me with mine! Hermione had an orgasm as soon as her plug entered her, and she's too foggy to help me."

Harry turned to the bed and found Hermione laying down on her front. Her body was twitching lightly, and her butt was visibly making squeezing movements around her plug. Harry thought that was absolutely hot. Rose, now naked from the waist down, handed Harry her purple plug, and the lubricant, then crawled onto the bed. Harry grinned mischievously, and set the plug and lubricant down momentarily. She then placed a hand at Rose's pussy, and rubbed her middle finger up and down her sister's slit for a few strokes, before slipping it inside her. Rose gasped and her inner muscles tightened momentarily around Harry's finger in surprise.

"Merlin, I don't know whether to yell at you for not warning me," Rose said, "Or compliment you for the unexpected but welcomed surprise. Make me cum, Harry! I want to go through an orgasm while you're putting my plug in me!"

"Ooh, that sounds lovely," Hermione muttered from her position on the bed, "I might have to try that next time."

Harry began slipping her middle finger in and out of her sister's pussy. After about a minute of this, as her sister gasped and moaned, she slipped a second finger inside her. This was all it took to set Rose off. Her orgasm unleashed, and liquid gushed around Harry's fingers, allowing her to slip them in and out of her faster.

"M-my plug, Harry!" Rose said, "Put it in me!"

"I'll do it!" Hermione said, "Keep your fingers inside of her, Harry!"

"Ooh, Merlin, yes, please!" Rose said.

Harry continued slipping her two fingers back and forth inside her sister's wet pussy. Hermione, who had come down from her own orgasm, moved down the bed, and picked up the lubricant and purple plug. She sprayed the plug, then placed it at Rose's puckered hole, and slowly began sliding it in her.

"Ooh, fuck me!" Rose moaned. "That feels so bloody good!"

Harry realized Rose was having _another_ orgasm, as the plug and Harry's fingers continued entering her respective holes. As soon as Rose's plug was snug inside her, and Hermione backed away, Harry removed her fingers from her sister, then moved to her knees. She grasped her sister's butt cheeks, and and plunged her mouth into her sister's pussy, slurping and drinking from her, and gulping down the two orgasm worth of liquid that entered her mouth. Only when Rose's orgasm stopped did she back away and release her grip on her sister. Rose collapsed, as if boneless, on the bed, weakened from her double orgasms, and her plug now snug inside her rear hole.

"I'm going to go talk to Mum about Daphne visiting," Harry said.

"Be careful," Hermione said, "Walking down those stairs with your plug in might cause some funny feelings. Also, you better calm yourself down unless you want your mother to realize something is off about you. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be alright," Harry said, "Rose?"

Rose merely moaned in reply.

"I think she'll be alright," Hermione said, grinning.

Harry grinned and left the bedroom. Every couple of steps she took, she could feel the plug moving around inside her. She headed in the direction of her parents' study, where her mother usually was during the weekday afternoons. By the time she reached the door to the study, the plug was sending tingles not only inside her bum, but also inside her pussy!

 _Calm down, Harry,_ Harry thought to herself, _Relax yourself. Don't let it win. Okay, here goes nothing._

She rapped her knuckles on the door of the study. She smiled when she heard her mother's voice. She opened the door and stepped inside. Lily was at the desk, writing a letter.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Lily asked.

"Daphne wrote to me and asked me if she can visit here tomorrow sometime," Harry said. "She wants to see me in this form before most of our friends do."

Lily smiled. "We're likely not going anywhere tomorrow, unless your father has some kind of emergency at work. But we'll likely be here all day. If she wants to have lunch with us, she can come over a couple hours before lunch. Maybe around ten-o-clock or so. If she wants to come after lunch, then anytime between one and four-o-clock. Ask her if she wants to go swimming, and remind her to bring her costume if she does. And she's also welcome to bring Astoria if she wishes."

"Thanks," Harry said, "I'll let her know."

"By the way, I suppose there is something I should tell you without your father here to listen. Madam Pomfrey believes it is quite possible you'll have to be in this form for consecutive days during your monthlies. However, she is not entirely sure. She advised me to write to Madam Vesti, who might be able to confirm it. So I am currently writing her a letter."

Harry nodded. "I hadn't considered Madam Vesti. Good idea."

"Me either," Lily said. "I think we can discuss everything else tonight during dinner."

"Alright," Harry said, "I'll just go now. Thanks again."

Lily murmured in response and continued her writing. Harry left, shutting the door behind her, and she inhaled and exhaled. She had been able to keep her expression from betraying her. It would have been so embarrassing if her mother knew what was going on with her. She made her way back to her bedroom, murmuring under her breath as her plug rubbed inside her with every few steps she took. When she arrived in her bedroom, Hermione and Rose were relaxed against the backboard of the bed.

"So?" Hermione asked, "She didn't notice anything different about you, did she?"

"I don't believe so," Harry said.

She told the girls what her mother had told her about when Daphne could come over, then discussed what Madam Pomfrey had told Lily.

"So, it is quite possible you'll be a girl throughout your monthlies," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Now we just need to know when those occur."

"We'll know before the final week of next month," Hermione said, "If your time of the month was around the final week, you could have experienced it when you first Morphed. So we can eliminate that possibility."

Harry nodded, and walked over to the chair at her desk. She sat down and murmured under her breath as the plug pressed up into her when the end of it hit the chair. She wiggled her hips in an attempt to adjust it inside her, and she sighed as it relaxed inside her. She then gathered writing material and stared at the letter.

"What do you think we should reveal to her tomorrow?" Harry asked, "Everything we told Eli, Susan and Hannah."

"Yes," Rose said, "Otherwise her next letter will be nothing but capital letters."

Harry grimaced. "Good point."

"You could tell her whatever you feel she should know," Hermione said. "You need a girlfriend – in the non-romantic sense – who you can talk to about things. About boys, for example."

"I thought Dora qualified for that," Harry said.

"I doubt Daphne will like knowing that," Rose said. "Hermione is right. You tell the two of us everything. Hell, we're included in most of that everything. You need someone to talk to who doesn't know every little thing about you before you tell them. Daphne is perfect for that."

"I agree," Hermione said, "Harry, I could tell from her letter. She might be afraid you no longer consider her your best friend besides the two of us. Probably due to the fact that she's in Slytherin, a rivaled House of Gryffindor. She might be afraid you two are drifting apart. She needs that assurance again. What better way than to tell her things you would only tell us?"

"Talk to her about boys," Rose said. "About what happened with you and Eli. Or perhaps even what happened in here last night."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really," Hermione said. "Harry, I am not jealous. You obviously care for her very much. I know you fancy her. I know she could be where I am now. Let her be your non-romantic girlfriend to have girl talk with. I won't mind."

"Thanks, Hermione, Rose," Harry said, "You two are the best."

"Yes, but you already knew that," Rose said.

Harry smiled and started writing her letter:

 _Daphne Greengrass, Heiress Presumptive, Noble House of Greengrass._

 _Careful, girl! You might give yourself an aneurysm if you keep writing angry letters like that. I apologize for not telling you sooner. Tomorrow I will tell you everything. More than you probably expect. Some of it will surprise you. But you deserve to know it._

 _Mum wants to know if you want to be here for lunch. She says you can come over around ten-o-clock and spend some time with us before lunchtime if that is the case. If you want to come in the afternoon, she's invited you to come between one and four._

 _If you want, you can bring your swimming costume and we can swim in the pool for a while. To be honest, I haven't actually swam as a girl. Ever. I probably should do that sometime. So what about tomorrow? Mum says you can also bring Astoria over if you want. Though I know you probably won't. I know you believe she annoys your friends. I find her to be adorable and I always have. You know that._

 _Let me know your decision, and I will see you tomorrow._

 _You're still one of my best friends, Daphne. I hope I am still one of yours._

 _With love,_

 _Harry, Heir Apparent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

Harry stared at the 'with love' part for a moment and wondered if it was too much. She decided it wasn't and it sent a good message. She rolled it up into a scroll, stood up and walked over to her bedroom window. She opened it up and waited. About a minute later, her personal owl, Hedwig, landed on the windowsill.

"Take this to Daphne, girl," Harry said, as she tied the letter to the owl's leg, "Wait for her letter please."

Hedwig hooted then flew off into the sky. Harry closed the window and returned to her desk, wincing slightly again, as the plug moved inside her as she sat down.

"I realized," Harry said, "As I was writing the letter that I haven't gone swimming in this form yet. If Daphne wants to swim tomorrow, I might do so."

"So you're going to be in this form tomorrow too?" Rose asked.

"Not until Daphne wants to see me in this form," Harry said. "Then I'll spend some time with her in this form as long as she wants me to. If only to prove to her that I am comfortable in this form."

"Good," Rose said, "Because I'm starting to miss my brother again."

"I am starting to miss my boyfriend," Hermione said. "Tomorrow evening might be our last available evening together, the three of us, in bed for several days. We want your cock tonight and tomorrow night, Harry. No arguments!"

"How can I argue with that?" Harry asked, "I'd be an idiot if I did."

"No arguments there!" Rose said, grinning.

Harry grinned, turned back to her desk and picked up the next letter, this one from Padma Patil. She broke the seal and relaxed and began reading the remainder of her letters.

* * *

 **We'll get a summary of those letters next chapter.**

 **Sorry for the short delay in this chapter. I had it written before I published the previous chapter, but I wasn't completely happy with this chapter, and I had to think about it a while before I published it. I hope you like it anyway.**

 **So this chapter had a lot of emphasis on Daphne. I am considering (only a possibility right now) of adding her into part of the deeper intimate relationship with our trio, more intimate than just Free Use stuff. But it will be a slow process if it happens.**

 **Also, yay, Harry and Rose finally told someone - three people – their biggest secret! I was looking for the right moment for that, and this felt perfect.**


	43. Discussions During Dinner

**Chapter 43  
** **Discussions During Dinner**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Computer decided to have many problems before dying a slow death. The first 'disease' it contracted was a bad keyboard, which naturally stopped me from writing almost altogether, which put me off my stories. Took me a while to get a new computer. But here I am, and the story continues.**

 **To all those who have stuck with the story, and wanted me to update, and are here to read the newest update, thank you for sticking around! I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter!**

 **Warning: Nudity, Sex Toys (usage); Fem-Slash**

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 1:20 PM – Girl!Harry**

Hedwig had returned with a reply letter from Daphne by the time Harry had finished reading the letters she had received from her friends in reply to the letters she had sent to them. It had taken nearly twenty minutes to read all the letters, because she had read them out loud to Hermione and Rose, who were relaxing on her bed.

To Harry's great relief most of the letters were quite positive. Her friends voiced their anger at the Free Use Committee about passing such a stupid law that caused her to go through all of this, but they were also quite happy that she was going to endure it 'head on, with a brave face. Most of her friends had no idea that Harry, as a Metamorph, could Morph into a girl, and they had all expressed their shock at that fact. Most of them were excited to see what she looked like in her female form.

The letters written by Terry Boot and Ernie MacMillan were amusing, because they must have realized they would be two of the blokes she would be with during the Experience. It was obvious they were trying to be polite about the entire thing. They said they would help her in any way they could, and both did admit it would be awkward at first, but they would strive to get over the awkwardness of it all, if Harry could too.

Padma Patil was also shocked that Harry would have to be a girl twice a week, but, like Susan and Hannah, she was also thrilled there was another girl in the Children of the Great Alliance she could talk to about things. Padma promised she'd be there for Harry, if Harry needed advice about anything that she couldn't talk to Rose and Hermione about, simply because they were _too_ close to her. Padma also promised she would keep everything in Harry's letter a secret from her sister and Lavender, until Harry could talk to them on the Hogwarts Express.

Most of her friends agreed to meet with her, Rose and Hermione in the Marauder's Carriage as well, so they could discuss everything, including the list plan.

When Hedwig arrived, she perched herself on the lamp on Harry's desk, and Harry retrieved the scroll from her owl's talons. Hedwig then flew out the window and headed toward the Potter Manor Owlery. Harry, meanwhile, unrolled the scroll and read through the letter. She grinned when she finished and turned to Rose and Hermione, who were looking at her expectantly.

"Daphne says she'll be here at ten-o-clock sharp tomorrow morning," Harry said, "And she has agreed to go swimming with us. She also says she cannot wait to see me in this form."

"So you'll swim with her in your female form tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"I suppose so, sure," Harry said, nodding.

"Well, then," Rose said, "We were thinking we could spend time in the pool this afternoon."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "After all, it might not be wise for you to swim for the first time tomorrow as a girl in front of Daphne. You don't know whether or not swimming as a girl is different than as a boy."

Harry shrugged and nodded. "I suppose I could swim in this form today. But... I thought you wanted to wear the plugs until tonight?"

"Who says we can't wear them while we swim?" Hermione asked. "They're designed to not interfere while we swim or bathe."

"Oh," Harry said, surprised at that little factor about the toy, "Well, alright then. Should we go swimming now?"

Rose and Hermione agreed and hopped up off the bed.

"Change into one of your bikinis, Harry," Rose said, "And we'll go and change into ours."

"We're not swimming naked again?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to swim naked while Daphne is here?" Hermione asked, grinning.

Harry spluttered and shook her head. "No! I'm... I'll wear my bikini tomorrow."

"Then you should wear it today too, for practice," Rose said, "You remember trying on the bikinis at Madam Vesti's, right? The bikini top is different than a bra, because you have to tie the back of it. If you need help, like last time, just wait for us."

Harry nodded, remembering trying on the many bikinis the previous day. Rose and Hermione had to help her with them, but she was confident she could do it herself today.

Rose and Hermione then left the room. Harry stood up and walked over to her new trunk and knelt down to it. She felt the plug inside her slightly move, but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. She only realized then she had gotten used to the plug while she had been reading the letters, and hadn't really thought about it. That was a comforting thought. She opened the trunk to its second compartment and found her black bikini, where she had put it, amongst the lingerie.

She grabbed it, closed the trunk then walked over to her bed and started undressing. When she was naked, she put the bikini bottom on first, and found it was just like putting on a pair of knickers. Like the knickers, the bikini bottom did not interfere at all with the plug resting inside her bum.

Then she grabbed the bikini top and walked over to the mirror on the wall, and started it on. The bikini was similar to a bra, but Rose was correct that it was somewhat different. Instead of a latch at the back, there were spaghetti strings. It took a couple of minutes for her to figure it out, but soon she was able to tie the strings together tight enough, so that her bikini top was comfortable and fit right. She smiled at her achievement, proud of herself.

She stared at herself in the mirror and smiled as she admired her bikini. She decided she looked really sexy and hot. She blushed at the thought that any boy who might see her in this would think she was attractive, and she shook away the thoughts in her mind. That wasn't the reason she had decided to buy the black bikini, after all. She just liked how it looked on her.

Hermione and Rose returned, wearing their bikinis underneath white, fluffy bathrobes, and grinned at the sight of Harry wearing her bikini.

"Brilliant, you were able to put it on by yourself!" Hermione said, "Was it difficult?"

Harry shrugged. "Took me a couple of minutes, but I got there in the end."

Hermione walked over to Harry and handed her the bathrobes she was carrying. While Harry was putting on the bathrobes, Rose, meanwhile walked over to her bedside table. She opened it up and took out Harry's dildo.

"Er... Rose," Harry said, noticing what her sister was doing, "What are you doing?"

"We brought ours," Rose said, patting one of the pockets of her bathrobes. "You should too. Just in case. You haven't even tested it out yet! I am sure it is feeling neglected!"

Harry rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll take it with me, but no promises!"

Rose squealed and walked over to Harry. Harry took her dildo, blushing, and hastily put it in the pocket of her bathrobes.

"Come on, then, let's go!" Rose said, "We already told Mum we were heading out to the pool, by the way."

The three girls made their way out of Harry's bedroom. Three minutes later, they were at the poolside.

"By the way, Harry," Rose said, "We also brought the sunscreen lotion. Hermione wants to rub it on you."

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded and grinned. Harry smiled and walked over to one of the chaise lounge chairs. She removed her bathrobes, and laid down on the chair on her stomach. Hermione knelt down beside her, and untied Harry's bikini. Harry gasped as she felt the cool lotion as it dripped onto the small of her back.

"Oops, sorry!" Hermione said, giggling; it was obvious she wasn't sorry at all.

Harry relaxed on her stomach, and hummed as she felt Hermione's hands rub the lotion around her back. Then she followed up by rubbing the lotion up and down Harry's legs and hips. Hermione's hands then went under Harry's bikini bottom, and she rubbed the lotion on her butt. Harry gasped out a squeak as Hermione tapped a finger on the handle of the plug, causing it to move around inside her a bit.

"Turn over, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry did as instructed, and Hermione moved Harry's bikini from her breasts. Harry squeaked again as a bit of the lotion landed on her nipple and breast. She glared playfully at her girlfriend, who merely grinned. She then moaned as Hermione started rubbing the lotion into her breasts.

"Mm, that feels really good," Harry murmured; she could easily see why her girlfriend and sister liked when she did this to them.

Hermione smiled again and continued massaging the lotion onto Harry's breasts, before rubbing it onto the rest of her chest, and then her tummy. Hermione then rubbed the lotion on Harry's legs, hips and feet – the latter, which were slightly ticklish – before she slid a hand under Harry's bikini bottom. She was careful not to rub the lotion into Harry's pussy, but her hands and fingers still rubbed around it, causing tingles to spark in Harry's core and up her spine. When she was finished, Hermione moved up to Harry's lips and kissed her. Harry hummed while she kissed her girlfriend back.

Hermione then backed away. "Go into the pool. Rose and I will put lotion on each other."

She turned to Rose, who was laying topless on her stomach on the neighboring lounge chair. While Hermione rubbed lotion on Harry's sister, Harry sat up and put her bikini back on, tying it tight and straightening it so it looked right.

She then stood and walked over to the pool's steps and descended the stairs into the pool. She did notice a bit of difference immersed in the water as a girl, than as a boy. First of all, since she was shorter, the water came up to her neck instead of the top of her chest in the slightly deeper part of the pool. Her breasts weren't big enough to cause buoyancy, but when she swam on her back, they did float on the surface of the water a bit. Also her nipples were rock hard due to the coolness of the water. She also found that Hermione was correct when it came to the plug. The plug didn't threaten to slip out of her at all, but she did feel it when she moved her hips to swim.

"So?" Hermione asked, as she and Rose stepped into the pool a few minutes later, "How does it feel to swim as a girl?"

"A little different, I suppose," Harry said, "You were right, though. I did need the practice before Daphne comes over tomorrow."

Harry watched as Rose dove from the stairs and swam across the length of the pool, before returning to the shallow end.

"Ooh, wow," Rose said, "Swimming with the plug feels really good. I could feel it every time I moved my legs and hips."

Harry silently agreed with her sister. She swam with her girlfriend and sister for an hour and a half, getting used to swimming as a girl, before she began to get tired. She stepped out of the pool, then walked over to one of the lounge chairs and sat down. She stared thoughtfully at her bathrobes, debating for a minute, before she picked them up, and fished through the pockets for the dildo. She found it, and set the bathrobes back on the ground, then laid down on the lounge chair.

"Decided to play with your dildo, have we?" Rose asked, as she waded in the pool. "Finally!"

Harry blushed and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Rose and Hermione both giggled.

Harry rolled onto her stomach and held the dildo below her on the lounge chair. She leaned toward it, and brushed her tongue up and down the underbelly a few times, before she wrapped her mouth around the tip and slowly began to swallow it. She bobbed her mouth up and down on it, concentrating and focusing on patterns she remembered doing the prior evening. She did this for several minutes until it suddenly sprayed, releasing its "orgasm" which was simply just water, between her lips. She raised her lips to the tip and milked the "orgasm" from the dildo.

She relaxed herself on the chair, then slid the dildo between her legs. She teased it against her wet slit, rubbing it up and down her pussy lips, and moaning softly at the feeling. She inhaled and exhaled, then gently, slowly, slipped the dildo inside her pussy, moaning and humming at the feeling as it slowly entered her. When it filled her up, she tapped her finger twice on the butt of the dildo, then backed her hand away. The dildo began gently moving back out of her, until only the tip was inside her, then it pushed inside her again. The sensation of both her holes being filled, by dildo or plug, felt very erotic, and she absolutely loved it! She placed a hand on her left breast and began teasing it, as her dildo began to fuck her.

She was mildly aware of the fact that her girlfriend and sister were watching her, there expressions filled with lust. But she barely paid attention to them, because she was slowly becoming overwhelmed from the dildo moving in and out of her.

Ten minutes and an orgasm later, the dildo had another "orgasm" spraying water deep inside her. She moaned as the water caused another orgasm to course through her, her juices mixing with the water. When her orgasm subsided, she gently pulled the dildo from inside her, whimpering at the separation. She grabbed her wand and used a cleaning charm to clean up the excess juices on her, the dildo, and the lounge chair. She placed the dildo back in her bathrobes, then turned and looked at Hermione and Rose who were looking at her with smirks on their faces.

"What?" Harry asked, grinning.

"So?" Rose asked, "How was it?"

"Okay, I admit it, I liked it," Harry said, rolling her eyes, "But it wasn't as fun as what we did last night."

"Never is," Hermione murmured.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you'll like the real thing better than what we did with the strap-on," Rose said.

"Maybe," Harry conceded, "But it will never be as good as having sex as a boy. And it won't make me love either of you any less."

"Aww, we love you too," Rose said, grinning.

Harry stood, walked over to the deep end of the pool, then dove in. She swam under the water until she reached Hermione, who was leaning against the wall of the pool. Her girlfriend was waiting for her, so Harry wrapped her arms around her and brought her close for a kiss. The couple kissed for over half a minute, before backing away.

"Mm, watching you play with your dildo made me so hot," Hermione said.

"Then why don't you just relax," Harry said, "and let me relieve that tension."

Hermione's reply was cut off with a whimper, as Harry slid her hand over her girlfriend's tummy, then down between her legs, where she cupped her hand between them. Hermione, relaxing back against the wall whimpered as Harry slipped her middle finger inside the brunette witch's pussy and started moving it back and forth inside her. Harry kissed her again, and Hermione whimpered into her girlfriend's mouth as Harry slipped a second finger inside her and moved them rapidly back and forth. This continued for a couple of minutes, before Hermione backed away from her girlfriend's lips and called out Harry's name as her orgasm arrived.

Once the excitement was over, the three girls continued swimming and playing in the pool for another hour, before Hermione and Rose decided they wanted to relax and get a little sun. When Harry said she'd join them, Hermione looked at her thoughtfully.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"I'm wondering what will happen when you get a tan," Hermione said. "If you tan with your bikini on, and you get bikini lines, will they show up when you switch genders?"

Rose giggled. "That would be a sight to see. Bikini lines on your male form!"

Harry blushed. Then she realized she had nothing to worry about. "My Metamorph abilities can hide the tan lines. Or I could give myself a natural tan."

"Lucky!" Rose whined.

"But you do make a good point," Hermione said, "I suppose you don't have to worry about that."

"Pity," Rose said, grinning, "The other answer would be to tan naked!"

Harry blushed, then mumbled that she might try it another time.

So, the three girls stepped out and laid down on the chaise lounge chairs. For the remainder of the afternoon, the girls relaxed and sunned themselves. Hermione and Rose both took advantage of bringing their dildos out to the poolside, and played with them at one point while they laid there. But aside from that, they simply relaxed and talked about various topics, including the boys and girls at Hogwarts they could, may, or wouldn't put on their lists; and also voicing their thoughts about how the adults did at Hogwarts, with their discussions with Dumbledore and Snape.

It was after five-o-clock in the evening, when Missy the Potter head house-elf appeared and told them that the Lord Potter would be home soon, and that meant dinner would soon be ready. Melina said that the Lady Potter had requested that they bathe, and get dressed for dinner, which would begin within an hour. So the girls stood, put on their bathrobes, then headed inside to prepare for dinner. All three girls took one shower together, and emerged several minutes later very clean and _very_ satisfied.

Whilst in the shower, Harry announced she would change to her normal gender before dinner. Hermione and Rose seemed to be of two minds about whether Harry should change before or after dinner, but in the end they agreed with their gender-changing lover.

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 5:45 PM**

Back in his normal male form for the first time in over thirty-six hours, Harry dressed in clothes suitable enough for dinner with his family and girlfriend. He had found that the faint tan lines he had received from a couple hours of sunning by pool had indeed remained when switching genders, but he simply had to change the skin color there to match his faint tan. He had removed the butt plug before changing genders, and it was now inside his bedside table, along with his dildo. It felt a little odd thinking about these toys, now that he was back in his male form, and therefore, he only considered them briefly.

As he emerged from his bedroom, and made his way down to the dining room, he found he had no trouble readjusting to his male form after being a girl for a day and a half. This was very reassuring. Sure it felt a little strange at first to be taller, stronger, and a bit heavier than he had been for the past thirty-six hours, but he quickly overcame that. Also – and it was an embarrassing thought – his arse felt oddly empty after wearing the plug for so long. But he vowed there was no way he would _ever_ wear the plug in his normal male form. _Ever!_

Harry found his parents already sitting in the dining room when he arrived, but the girls weren't there yet. Lily looked only mildly surprised to see Harry in his normal form, but merely smiled at him. James looked somewhat relieved to see his son looking normal again – Harry realized his father was probably finding it difficult to adjust to the fact that sometimes he would be outnumbered by girls in the Potter family, instead of there being two wizards and two witches.

"Nice to have a little more testosterone in the house once again!" James joked, grinning at his son as the Heir Apparent to the House of Potter sat down at the table.

"Big word, Dad," Harry said, grinning back at his father, "Are you sure you know what it means?"

"Ouch!" James exclaimed in mock-outrage.

Harry snickered, and he and Lily exchanged a smile. Hermione and Rose entered the room, dressed in dinner wear, and sat down on either side of Harry. Missy appeared in the room, snapped her fingers, and dinner appeared in pots and bowls, and platters along with jugs of beverage. Tonight's menu was linguine in a meat sauce, with salad and garlic Italian bread. Everyone around the table thanked the elf, and she popped out of the room.

"So it would appear you two survived your discussions with Dumbledore and Snape," Harry said, deciding to lead the start of the conversation into the adults' visit to Hogwarts.

Lily looked like she wanted to admonish her son for not calling Dumbledore and Snape 'Professor', but she seemed to decide against doing so.

"Barely," James said, with a soft snort. "Actually, to be honest, it went pretty well overall. We mostly succeeded where we wanted to succeed, with not too many issues getting to our desired finish. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't an easy journey to that finish. A lot of back and forth dialogue, a lot of kicking, yelling and screaming – okay, no screaming or raised voices, though there were barbed tongues."

"You were dealing with a _snake_ , of course there was going to be barbed tongues," Harry quipped.

Rose and Hermione snickered softly, while James and Lily looked mildly amused at their son's words.

"Quite," Lily agreed, "My reunion with Severus Snape, after so many years – well, there is a reason I didn't want to confront him any time before this, and if I hadn't had to speak to him today, it would probably have been many years before we spoke again, if at all."

"That bad?" Rose asked.

"Let's just say," James said, "He hasn't changed since our days as students at Hogwarts. _At all_."

"Harry, Rose," Lily said, "I still remember your very first letters to me about Severus and his Potions class. I remember telling you to endure it, and that he couldn't be _that_ horrible a teacher. I remember how long it took for me to believe you weren't just being childish and complaining about difficult classes. At the time, I thought you were just complaining to complain. Or maybe I thought you were truly your father's children, and like him, you chose to hate Severus from the beginning. Or maybe I thought your father told you to hate him for no reason other than to hate him."

"Lily!" James exclaimed, "I… I would never… okay, maybe it crossed my mind, but…"

"I _know,_ James," Lily said, "And I apologize for thinking so badly of you."

"I suppose I can't blame you," James conceded. "You were his friend for a time, and I can't blame you for hoping he had changed since we were children."

Lily smiled softly. Then she sighed and looked back at her children. "The Severus I knew as my friend was a nice young man, and very kind to me. So nice and kind, that I never saw his other side. The side of him that truly belongs in the house of Slytherin. I did not realize he had not improved since the last time I had seen him. That is the reason I did not believe you.

"Today, I finally met the man you have known these past three years. I did remember those letters. I even walked the man through a description of his own classes, and all he did was say he has his own teaching style that is different from Horace Slughorn. Teaching? Severus doesn't teach! Slughorn was a fine teacher, and Severus is spitting all over the man's legacy as a Professor with his 'teaching style'."

"And that was not the only unbelievable thing he said to us," James said. "Snape actually tried to blame me for the reason you look like I did when I was your age, Harry."

Harry stared at his father. "This is my normal appearance, Dad. I know it isn't common for Metamorphs to stick to their original appearance. But this is the appearance I go to when I don't want to change anything."

"We know that, darling," Lily said. "Severus just decided to be his usual bitter self and blame your father for _yet another_ hardship in his life."

"Like I said," James said, "He hasn't changed at all. I couldn't actually believe he said that. For Merlin's sake, he's a half-blood with a foot in the Muggle world, with a profession that has some background in science. How does he not understand elementary genetics? I'm a pureblood with very little experience in the Muggle world, and even _I_ can understand the concept of genetics! Rose looks like her mother did at her age. Eli looks like his father. Why is it that when my own son looks like I did, Snape blames it on me trying to _prank_ him?!"

James sighed, took a drink of his butterbeer, and relaxed back in his chair, as he calmed himself down after his rant. Lily and the three teens were silent as he calmed down, only dining on their meals.

"My apologies," he said, "No raised voices at the dining table is one of our rules – has been since the days when I was a child at my father's table, and probably even he as a child at his - and I broke it."

"It's alright, Daddy," Rose said, "I don't think we can blame you, when the subject is someone as vile as _that man_."

"Thank you, Rosie," James said. "I still apologize, but I have a good reason for the rant. Snape only allows students with Outstanding in Potions on their OWL to get into NEWT class. In our day, with Slughorn, you could get into NEWTS Potions with Exceeds Expectations. Did Dora ever talk to you about her NEWTs Potion class?"

The three teens shook their heads.

"In her year, Dora was the only non-Slytherin NEWTs Potion student," James said, "One out of dozens of students. I researched NEWT-level Potions students over the years since Snape became the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. There have been less than two dozen non-Slytherin students in NEWTs Potions since he became Professor. And fifty to seventy-five percent of those students went on to get Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding on their NEWTS which, by the way, you need that to even be considered to become an Auror or a Healer or a few other professions. True, you could go to the Auror Corp in Brighton for an additional three years to be able to become an Auror. But if you have Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding on your Potions NEWTS, you can become an Auror with a year of training, instead of three.

"There has been a huge drop in Auror and Healer numbers in the years since Snape became Professor. It isn't just a coincidence. Snape is so shoddy a Professor, that it is affecting the British wizarding world as a whole! What is worse is this: Albus Dumbledore knows this! He has to know this, he has to have seen these facts before. And yet, he's done nothing to change it! Why?"

The three teens shook their heads, not having any answers to James' question.

"Because Dumbledore says he _trusts_ Snape," James said. "Sorry for my language but _bullshit_! I don't know what Snape has on Albus Dumbledore, but it must be something. Dumbledore helped keep Snape out of Azkaban back in the early '80s, and he's kept Snape on as a Professor at Hogwarts, even though he is a shoddy one at that. Dumbledore isn't stupid, he must know Snape is a horrid Professor, and apparently still very much a bully. And yet he keeps Snape on as Professor."

"So what can we do about it?" Harry asked.

"Your Uncle Padfoot and I will watch him while we're up at Hogwarts as part of the security," James said. "We'll watch him and all those little Junior Death Eaters he's teaching to be just like him."

"James," Lily admonished, "We don't know he's doing that."

"Maybe and maybe not," James said. "I'll still have both my eyes on him."

"So what else happened?" Rose asked, "You've just been talking about Snape. You went to Hogwarts to meet with the Headmaster, and discuss the tournament."

"And about my part in the Experience," Harry added.

"Yes, we did," James said, "Well, to begin, things got interested even as we arrived. Ludo Bagman decided to be a git and write to Dumbledore and told him he planned on meeting with the man today."

"So Dumbledore expected you?" Harry asked.

"Not all of us," James said, shaking his head, "Just Bagman the buffoon. So we were able to surprise the man a bit at least. Maybe that threw him off his game a little. But only a little, if that. Naturally, Dumbledore wanted to know why we were there. We were able to shock him by revealing we were all there to discuss the Triwizard Tournament, and told him we were all at Lord Davis' meeting concerning the Tournament. The meeting he was not invited to."

"Bet he didn't like that," Hermione said.

"That's an understatement," James said, "He told us he should have been invited, because he is the Headmaster of the school hosting the tournament. We discovered that during all the meetings Dumbledore attended, all decisions made had to be accepted by unanimous decision, not a majority vote."

"Meaning anything that Dumbledore approved of passed," Hermione said, "and anything he disapproved of, didn't go through."

"Exactly," Lily said, "I don't know what he was thinking coming up with all those insane plots and plans for the tournament. But it would have been a disaster, and he would be have been entirely responsible for it."

"Naturally, he became quite upset," James said, "when he learned of the new details that were thought up, voted upon and approved, without him being in the same room. He only agreed to the changes when he learned that the original plans have most likely been compromised. And even then it took some persuasion."

"Let me guess," Harry said, "You told him that you could easily go to the Daily Prophet and give them the scoop about the original three tasks. Then everyone would know about them, including the dragons and the illegal hostage portion of the second task."

James grinned. "Very good, Harry. I thought you might have guessed our strategy."

"It was easy to figure out," Harry said, "Between you and your friends and allies, you have at least forty-five percent share of the Daily Prophet, so they would have no choice but to listen to you."

"Precisely," James said, "Dumbledore wasn't exactly happy about that. He told us we couldn't do that, that we'd ruin the Tournament."

"Naturally ignoring the fact that he, himself, had already ruined the tournament with his outrageous ideas," Rose said, with a snort.

"Very true," James said. "The only other portion he threw a hissy fit about was security detail. He tried to pull a Chamber of Secrets fiasco all over again, and tell us his own staff would be security. We shot that down immediately, and told him the Auror Department and DMLE would be handling security, and that's that. After that, things went relatively smoothly when it came to the Tournament portion of the discussion. We informed him of the Champions being groups of three, and that there were numerous choices for tasks that would be decided upon in secret, and at various points in the future, and could change at a moment's notice."

"Dumbledore was also informed of your Quidditch suggestion, Harry," Lily said, "And your Yule Ball portkey suggestion, Hermione, so that students could go home for Christmas and still attend the Ball. He mildly disagreed with the Quidditch part, but we made him see sense. There will be Quidditch this year at Hogwarts."

"Brilliant!" Harry and Rose exclaimed in unison; Hermione merely rolled her eyes.

"After Bagman left," James said, "Dumbledore demanded to know more about the security. That was when we had Dora reveal who she really was."

"Dora had planned on introducing you to her undercover identity today at Black Manor," Lily said, "But she needed to go to her flat and do some packing, and put the security and protection wards around the flat. She's staying at Black Manor for the weekend until she goes to Hogwarts."

"The Headmaster didn't know who she really was before her true identity was revealed?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"She did very well," Lily said, "And her backstory was… mostly good."

"Mostly?" Harry asked.

James grinned. "She met with Professor McGonagall after the meeting with Dumbledore, and during their discussion, she asked the woman if she knew her non-existent, fictional mother."

Harry, Rose and Hermione snickered. That sounded like the typical Dora Tonks they knew.

"But she was able to fool Dumbledore for a while," James sad, "So I think she'll do very well."

"The difference between Dumbledore and Minerva, when it comes to Dora," Lily said, "Was that Minerva was Dora's Professor for seven years. So she was quite familiar with Dora. The Headmaster didn't have much contact with her. Professor Sprout might figure out who Dora is at some point or another, and some of the other Professors might too, given that Dora was there for seven years with most of them. But to the students who aren't in the know, I doubt they'll figure out she is an undercover Auror."

"Anyway," James said, "Dora's reveal, which also revealed her mission to investigate the Junior Death Eaters, and any interference in the Tournament, led into more of Dumbledore's argument about the necessity of security. The old man actually tried to claim that the Junior Death Eaters were well on their way to reformation into being good citizens of society, instead of future Death Eaters, and rapists and murderers. He tried to claim that he and Severus were helping to lead them away from that path."

"You're joking?!" Harry belted out with a scoff, "The old man actually believes Snape is leading them _away_ from a future of being Death Eaters? _Him?_ "

"While it is… somewhat plausible." Lily said, taking a brief neutral stance, "It isn't likely going to happen. The Junior Death Eaters have been raised and taught too long by their Death Eater parents, those of whom did not go to Azkaban in the early eighties due to the Imperius Defense."

"Yeah, and the aftermath of the Quidditch World Cup riots," Harry said, "and what happened to their parents, will only make their behavior worse."

"Quite right, Harry," James agreed. "I'm not sure Dumbledore has even considered that, and if he has, he's probably ignored it to better support his view. Unfortunately, that is all we can tell you about what we discussed regarding security at Hogwarts for the moment. Details are being finalized, and you'll find out more by the first or second day of the new term."

The three teens looked disappointed, but they also understood, knowing how serious James Potter took his job.

"The next thing we mentioned, Harry," James said, "Was the new Committee law regarding male-oriented Metamorphs."

"It didn't go very well, did it?" Harry asked.

"It was a strange discussion and we're not exactly sure what we can take from it," James said. "First we discussed Victor Vane, which, if you recall our discussion from last night, he was the apparent 'Voice' of the bill."

"But he was just a parrot, right?" Harry recalled, "And also Vane was one of the victims of the Riot…"

"… along with his daughter," Rose said, softly, with a frown.

"Correct," James said. "This is where it gets ugly. You see, the Metamorph Bill was created at the beginning of this month, and Victor Vane met with Dumbledore a few days later to inform him of the Bill."

"You mean… he lied in his letter to me, didn't he?" Harry asked, frowning, "He told me he had discovered it recently. The start of the month wasn't exactly 'recent'."

"No, it was not," James agreed. "Dumbledore told us that he attempted to discover a way to do away with the Bill, and apparently it took him most of the month for him to find out he couldn't do anything about it."

"Do you believe him?" Hermione asked. "That he did try to do away with it?"

"I'm not sure what to believe, Hermione," James said, "Dumbledore waited to tell us about the Bill for so long that we couldn't really do anything about it ourselves. We've been going on fast forward ever since we discovered the Bill. Instead of an entire month to figure it out before Harry had to deal with it… we had less than a week. Instead, Dumbledore could have told Lily and I about it around the start of the month. So… why didn't he? Because he never thinks he needs help with _anything_. He believes he can do it himself. He doesn't trust anyone else enough to help him. That is one of the reasons I do not trust the man, and do not respect him as much as he thinks people should respect him.

"As much as I hate to say it, I also want to blame Victor Vane. Even though he is dead, even though it is quite probable he was simply the parrot of the law. He allowed Dumbledore to take over the reins for the law, when it came to distributing the news to us. Vane could have told us weeks ago. Or he could have let the Leader Apparent of the Free Use Committee tell us."

"Wait… Vane wasn't the Head of the Committee?" Harry asked. "But Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore told you he met with the Head, yes," James said, "I asked him about that, and he said it was 'an old man's mistake' that he referred to Vane as the Head."

Harry snorted. "Old man's mistake. That old man sure makes way too many 'mistakes' for his own good, and the good of us all."

Beside Harry, Hermione surprised him by nodding softly in agreement with him. A big change from the beginning of the week, when she was still a supporter of the man.

"Too right, Harry," James said.

"So what else was discussed regarding the Metamorph Bill?" Harry asked, "My name must have come up quite a bit."

"Indeed it did," Lily said. "We told him that you had chosen a female form, and that you had spent an entire day in that form, that you were getting acquainted with it. He seemed surprised, but he also seemed… happy for you."

"Happy?" Harry asked.

"I suppose he thought you would be upset with this ordeal," Lily said.

"Or perhaps he thought you were going to be… rebellious about the whole thing," James said.

"Should I expect to be called into his office at some point to discuss the entire thing with him?" Harry asked.

"Very likely," Lily said, "Because he also has some requests for you. And this is where it gets… ugly. Dumbledore has made a request for you to have a female name while in your female form."

"I've already stated that I'm not going to have a female name while in my girl form," Harry said, resolutely.

"Yes, and we told him that," Lily said. "He asked us to 'influence you' to change your mind."

"Why?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Two reasons," Lily said, "The first was quite ridiculous. He was trying to use an excuse to make it easier for the Professors, when you and your sister have the same classes, when you're in your female form."

"Because there would be two Miss Potters," Hermione said, "He thinks the Professors would confuse Harry and Rose by calling out 'Miss Potter'. Why can't they just call Harry by his name?"

"And that was our exact response to that," Lily said, nodding. "He basically said Harry isn't a female name, except for Harriet. But he also reminded me – as if I needed such a reminder – of my family's tradition to use flower names for daughters. He also said 'Harriet' could be used as an insult to you, Harry, by those who wish to react negatively to you as a girl. He said if you use 'Harry', they would call you 'Harriet'."

"He also said," James said, "That since 'Harry' is a boy's name, no boy would want to – in so many words – 'brag' about you with their friends about their… intimate time with you."

"Because they'd be mentioning a boy's name instead of a girl's," Hermione said, with a snort. "What utter rubbish!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Besides, it would be a good thing for me if no boys brag about me! And Dumbledore's actually concerned about that?! That is ridiculous!"

"It is indeed," Lily agreed. "Dumbledore simply wanted us to try to convince you to pick a girl's name."

"Well, then he'll just have to be disappointed," Harry said. "Any other requests he made of me?"

"Yes," James grimaced, "He apparently wants you to move into the girl's dormitory… permanently."

"He what?!" Harry, Rose and Hermione asked, their voices raised.

"But only girls can get up those stairs!" Hermione said, "He'd have to… to…"

"Be in his girl form every night," Rose finished her friend's thought. "What is that old man playing at?!"

"His excuse," Lily said, "is that it would prevent the boys in your dormitory from harassing you, as well as persuading you to change into your girl form on an unscheduled day so they can be… intimate with you."

"Eli and Neville would never do that!" Harry said, "And once I talk to Dean, Seamus and Ron about it… well, I am sure they'll also agree. And if they have any problems, Eli and Neville will help me deal with them."

"Yes," Lily said, "But Dumbledore said if it gets out of hand in your dormitory, then he would enforce his suggestion of making your residence in the girl's dormitory permanent."

"Hold on," Hermione said, "You don't think he would try to create a situation where that would happen, do you?"

"I don't think that is likely," Lily said, "Yes, it was a request he made, but I doubt he would do anything to deliberately enforce it."

"If he does, if it comes to that, I will do something about it," James said, "I promise you, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

"Thankfully, Dumbledore didn't make anymore outlandish requests like that," James said. "The only other request he made for you, was actually for all three of you."

"All of us?" Hermione asked.

"He wants you to give him a memory of your duel with Messrs. Crabbe and Goyle from the riots," James said, "Apparently, he wants Alastor Moody – who is going to be the Defense Professor this year – to teach spell-chains to fourth year students and above."

"And he wants to use our duel as an example," Harry guessed.

"Yes," James said.

"Is that the only reason?" Rose asked, "Or does he have other reasons?"

"If he does, he didn't mention any," James said.

"Do you think we should give him the memory?" Harry asked.

"I think you should think about it," James said, "Neither your mother nor I will influence this decision. It will be up to you in the end."

The three teens nodded, and promised they would consider it.

"Next we informed Dumbledore of the theory you had about the Committee's motives behind the Metamorph Law," James said. "The theory that they want you to be a wife and mother, as well as a husband and father in the future. Dumbledore told us he wasn't actually too surprised by that theory, because it supports the Committee's endgame."

"Does he agree with that theory?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," James said, "He's more concerned about the Committee's opinion on it. According to him, the Committee hopes that you'll find compatibility with a wizard in the future. That seems to be the goal for the new Metamorph Bill, for you to find a future husband and father of children from your womb. He also believes that the Committee might disavow the Bill in the future, but only if it is assured you will seek compatibility with wizards in your female form, without it being required of you."

Harry grimaced, and had no reply to this.

"Is he going to try to make us seek compatibility with the Slytherins?" Rose asked.

James and Lily looked troubled, and glanced at each other. Then they turned to the teens.

"We think he will attempt to enforce it at some point," Lily said, "Mostly because he doesn't want the Committee to have to enforce it themselves. He is very concerned about the Committee's further interference at Hogwarts, besides what is already going on with the Free Use Experience."

"So… are you saying it is inevitable that we're going to have to be intimate with Slytherins aside from Daphne and Tracey?" Harry asked. "That our list idea won't be successful for very long."

Lily sighed. "It would be inevitable, if we hadn't come up with a solution for it."

"What solution?" Hermione asked. "Something Dumbledore suggested?"

"No," Lily said, "In fact, Dumbledore nor Snape can know about this. If they do, several people could get into serious trouble."

"Especially me and Padfoot," James said.

"Er… I'm confused," Harry said; Rose and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"A couple days ago," Lily said, "You asked me how I was able to avoid the Slytherins during the Free Use Experience. I didn't want to tell you, because the reasons behind it… they're rather immoral, and borderline illegal."

"Illegal?" Hermione asked.

"As you know, James and I were a couple by Halloween of our third year," Lily said, "And we were intimate the following summer, after we learned about the Free Use Experience. As you can probably understand, I was nervous about volunteering to take part in the Experience. One, because I was already very much in love with James, though I hadn't told him at the time how much I was in love with him – I had thought it was too early into our relationship to do so. I didn't want to cheat on him, with other men. I took a while for James to convince me that he wouldn't see it as being unfaithful, that it would just be part of the Experience.

"One of the other things I was nervous about was the Slytherins, and more specifically, Severus Snape. I had realized somewhat by that time that Severus was a tad obsessed with me."

"A tad?" James echoed in disbelief.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Enough so that it had me worried that he would approach me for the Experience, in an attempt to steal me from James, or use me to hurt James and our relationship. Little did I know that James and Sirius were already concocting a plan to help me with the Experience. A plan that I wouldn't discover for quite a while, long after it was already in effect, and affecting me, and certain wizards around me."

"Sirius and I were coming up with what would be our best prank we had ever and would ever do," James said. "Remus and… Wormtail… were not involved in this prank, because they didn't have the skills required to pull it off. Sirius and I, we worked our butts off that summer to be able to achieve the level of skill we needed for the plan. You see, we were learning Occlumency and Legilimency that summer, but we were learning a special form of Legilimency, known as Magical Hypnosis.

"By the end of third year, we Marauders – with the help of lovely Lily, here – were able to finish the creation of the Marauder's Map. A good thing, because Sirius and I needed it for our prank. We used the Map, and the Invisibility Cloak to sneak into the Slytherin's dormitory one night."

The three teens exchanged looks of wonder and awe. They had discussions over the past three years, wishes and desires to sneak into one of the other three Common Rooms, aside from Gryffindor. Yes, even Hermione. But they had never gotten around to it. But the idea that it was as simple as using the Marauder's Map to get into a Common Room made them all eager to want to try it again.

"This is where it gets immoral and borderline illegal," James said, frowning, "You see, Sirius and I went to each and every Slytherin male in fourth year and above, while they were sleeping, and used Legilimency on them. Then we proceeded to hypnotize them. We… we made them think that Lily Evans was, in reality, a boy, and therefore someone they should avoid at all costs during the Experience. In the end, it worked pretty well. We checked on each boy every few months to see if the hypnosis was still working. Snape was practicing Occlumency at the time, so we had to hypnotize him far more than the others, but it also worked on him."

"I was upset with James and Sirius when I found out," Lily said. "But not because of the whole hypnotizing thing. I thought they had gone back to their bullying ways, especially when it came to Severus. But I eventually realized they were only helping me. And they did. It was a really good plan, and it did help me immeasurably, even if it was immoral and borderline illegal."

The three teens stared at the two adults in awe and silence. They did see the immorality of the whole 'prank', but they understood that, in the end, it had worked. Even Hermione, who didn't want to have to be intimate with Slytherins, could appreciate the prank, if it could truly help her.

"So is this how you suggest we avoid Slytherins?" Harry asked. "Legilimency and Hypnosis?"

"Yes, but we have a different goal and plan in mind," James said. "Hypnosis will still work, but we will use different suggestions. Why? Because this time, we're protecting not only you, Harry, but also Hermione and Rose… and all the other Children of the Great Alliance."

"How?" Harry asked.

"We will use what is known as a 'Safe-Word'," James said. "When you use this Safe Word, the Slytherins will leave you alone, and will avoid you. The Safe Word is… _Fluffy Bunnies._ "

"Fluffy Bunnies?" Rose asked, with a snort.

"Yes!" James said, grinning, "The Slytherins will be scared of you just because you say Fluffy Bunnies! It will be hilarious!"

He was probably expecting the teens to laugh, but Harry, Rose and Hermione merely shared amused grins with each other.

"Anyway, Sirius and I will hypnotize the Slytherins on Sunday evening," James said. "You can tell the Children of the Great Alliance, and also Lavender Brown, since she is Parvati Patil's best friend, and your dormmate. But _nobody else._ This cannot get out to anyone, or else, the prank will no longer work, and you'll likely be forced to be intimate with the Slytherins who you otherwise would want to avoid. Alright? So? What do you think?"

"It is… rather immoral, that is to be sure," Hermione said, "But even I see the necessity of it, if we wish to avoid the majority of the Slytherins for the next four years."

"I agree," Rose said.

"Me too," Harry said, "It is a pretty good idea."

Harry seemed surprised when his parents seemed quite relieved.

"Were you worried how we'd react?" he asked.

"There is a reason I didn't want to originally tell you," Lily said, "Because of how immoral and wrong it is. Yes, it certainly would help, but it also could be considered close to the Imperius Curse."

"I get that," Hermione said, "Of course I do. But if it makes the Free Use Experience easier for us, especially for Harry since he'd have to worry about _all_ the Slytherins, instead of just half of them, then I completely support this."

"Hermione's right," Harry said, "This helps us in the long run."

Rose nodded in agreement.

"Excellent!" James said, "Sirius will be happy. Operation Fluffy Bunny is officially underway!"

* * *

 **Chapter is finally finished! I did want to do a sex scene after dinner, but that can happen next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter, even though the latter half was mostly a recap of the Hogwarts discussions.**

 **Next Chapter: After dinner, Harry and Lily have a brief discussion, then the three teens have an enjoyable night. Then Daphne Greengrass visits Potter Manor!**


	44. Lists and Lust

**Chapter 44  
** **Lists and Lust**

 **Author's Note: In previous chapters, Madam Vesti has become a rather confusing character in this story. Call it poor planning or forgetting what I wanted to originally do. This chapter will give the answer to who she truly is.**

 **Unfortunately, I couldn't get everything I wanted in this chapter – meaning, I decided to move Daphne's visit into the next chapter, so I can focus only on that next chapter. This focuses more on three things. 1) Madam Vesti, and issues for Harry's female form. 2) The "list plan" which includes some House Politics and other surprises, including possibly adding more Slytherins into the List? And 3) A sex scene I've been teasing since the start of the story.**

 **Early Warnings. Parts of Harry and Lily's discussion get slightly icky when it comes to discussion about 'monthlies'. Also, this is the first chapter where Anal Sex becomes a part of the story. In this chapter, it is Anal Sex between a male and two females. If you do not wish to read this, stop reading after the discussion about the lists. There is a time-stamp after the conversation, marking the progression into the sex scene. The rest of the chapter is the sex scene.**

 **Warning: Discussion of Natural Female Body Development; Nudity; Naughty Language; Graphic Descriptive Sexual Situations Involving Teenagers (Age 14+); M/F/F Threesome; Anal Sex, Anal Play, Fem-Slash; Incest; Sex Toys  
** **  
**

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 6:50 PM**

After the discussion about the adults' visit to Hogwarts finished, the conversation moved on the teens' day at Black Manor. Harry, of course, did not mention what had happened between him and Eli, while he was in his female form. He did summarize his discussion with Susan and Hannah. When Harry and Rose told their parents about their discussion with their friends, regarding the intimate upgrade in their relationship, James and Lily were happy that some of the twins' friends were supportive of them. Conversation continued throughout dinner, and into dessert – a delicious peach cobbler ala mode.

After the meal was finished, Lily told Harry that she wanted to speak to him in private. Mother and son made their way into the sitting room and sat down in a couple of comfortable chairs.

"As you know, I wrote to Madam Vesti earlier today," Lily said, "to ask her about whether or not you'll have monthlies in your female form, and if you'll have to remain in your female form during your monthlies. Madam Vesti wrote back and told me a lot more than I ever expected her to. In fact, some of what she told me, I am not sure she's ever told anyone outside of family and close friends. She said she would not have told me this secret if you weren't like her."

"Like her?" Harry asked.

"As you know, Madam Vesti is a Metamorph, like you," Lily asked, "What you – and most everyone else who knows her – don't know, is that she constantly changes her gender back and forth, and she does so daily, actually."

"Wow," Harry said; he had never heard of a Metamorph who favored constant gender changes – Dora likely had never considered doing such a thing. "But I'm not technically like her in that way."

"You'll be Morphing between genders for, at the very least, the next ten months," Lily sad, "So according to her, you are."

"Oh," Harry said, nodding, "That made a bit of sense."

"Most people who shop at the Vesti shops believe that Madam and Monsieur Vesti are husband and wife," Lily said. "In reality, they are one person. Madam Vesti's family has a legacy of creating Time Turners. In fact, a good portion of the Time Turners rumored to be stored in the Department of Mysteries were created by the Vesti family. Madam Vesti uses a Time Turner to go through each and every day, just so she can man both sections of her shop in Diagon Alley."

"She's _really_ dedicated to her shops," Harry said, impressed.

"She is," Lily agreed. "So as you can guess, Madam Vesti knows a lot about the ordeals you're currently going through. In fact, she's given me permission to write to her if you or I ever have any questions regarding your Metamorph abilities. Questions that Dora may not be able to answer."

"So I assume she answered the questions about the – err – monthlies?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Lily said, with a sigh, "Unfortunately for you, it is as we feared. If you Morph between genders at least once or twice a week – which, obviously, you'll be doing - you will experience monthlies in your female form during one particular week a month. It also means you will have no choice but to remain in your female form until your monthlies end, usually after three or four days."

Harry merely nodded. "I was prepared for this ever since you told me it might happen. I'm not exactly happy it is going to be happening. But it is good that I know it will happen, so there is no surprises."

"It is," Lily agreed. "Now, the Contraception Draughts I make, which I'll be giving you and the girls, will deal with many of the issues that come with monthlies. It will alleviate most of the pain of cramps, though it may take a little while to get used to. The Draught also deals with most of the icky mess that comes with monthlies, but there is a chance that it doesn't stop all of the… flow. Other symptoms vary with different women. I'm sure you've noticed that Rose and Hermione get rather moody and tetchy during their time of the month?"

Harry grimaced and nodded. He had dealt with their moods plenty of times during certain times of the month. Thankfully, lately, he always remembered which time of the month it happened to the girls, so he was always prepared to be… nicer… to both of them.

"I'm not saying it _will_ happen to you," Lily said, "But it is possible. Like Rose, you are known to have a feisty and fiery temper. Of course you do, you're my children! Merlin knows my temper is volatile and violent at times! So I just caution you to try to keep yourself calm during that particular time of the month. I'm sure Rose, Hermione, and your other friends will help you, if you let them."

"I'm sure they will too," Harry nodded, recalling what his friends had wrote in their letters to him.

"Ever since Rose started her own monthlies a couple years ago," Lily said, "I've sent her care packages with tampons, different Potions which help with various symptoms, various other necessities, and also _chocolate._ "

Harry grinned at the mention of chocolate.

"Yes, chocolate," Lily said, "Believe it or not, magically-made chocolate goes a long way to make witches happier during that time of the month. So now I'll be sending you care packages as well, which includes all of the above, plus your monthly Contraceptive Draught. Harry, I want you to promise me. I know you'll be able to talk to Rose, Hermione and your friends about this, but I want you to write to me about it too. Just so I know if I need to send you anything else in your care packages, or if there is anything else I can do to assist you."

Harry nodded. "I promise I'll tell you if I have any issues or questions."

"Do you have any questions now?" Lily asked.

Harry thought for a minute about any questions he might want to ask. Some that came to his mind seemed rather awkward at the moment, but the answers were also not that important to him for the immediate future.

"No, not right now," he finally said.

Lily nodded. "Very well. Remember, there is going to be a member from the Committee at Hogwarts on Monday who will wish to speak to you about your new role in the Experience. She probably expects to answer some questions for you. If there are any you feel that might come up, but you don't want to ask a complete stranger, you can always ask me. I am also sure Madam Pomfrey, or perhaps even Professor McGonagall may help you, if Rose, Hermione, Dora, or your other friends cannot. It might be awkward, but I ask that you trust them, or me, enough to be able to help you."

"I will," Harry promised; better adults he knew then some complete stranger from the Committee who may not have his best interests in mind.

"Well, unless you have anything else in mind, I believe we're finished," Lily said.

"The only thing in mind, is that Daphne will be here tomorrow around ten-o-clock," Harry said, "Astoria might come with her, but perhaps not. And I promised to show Daphne my female form, so I'll either likely be a girl much of the day, or back and forth in both forms. We will also be swimming much of the day."

"Your father will be at the Ministry much of the day tomorrow to prepare for the security detail at Hogwarts," Lily said, "I doubt he'll be home for lunch. If Daphne has any special requests for lunch, ask her, and ask Missy if such a request is doable. For Missy and the kitchen elves, it usually is."

Harry promised to do so. That effectively ended the conversation, and mother and son parted. Harry made his way upstairs and found Rose and Hermione in his bedroom. The girls were laying on his bed, looking at rolls of parchment and talking in low voices to each other. When Harry came in, they smiled at him.

"Good talk with Mum?" Rose asked.

Harry sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, near where Hermione was laying.

"Mum wrote to Madam Vesti this afternoon, and she got a reply just before dinner," Harry said.

He told the girls about Madam Vesti's secret regarding her frequent gender-changes, time-travel, and dual identities of Madam and Monsieur Vesti. Both Rose and Hermione were shocked that the shopkeeper they knew had such a complex life.

"Wow," Hermione said, "You remember when I originally desired to take all five of the extra subjects offered for third years and above? Professor McGonagall warned me I could only do it by using a Time Turner, because some of the classes took place at the same time. So I did a lot of research into the Time Turners – though I didn't find too much, because there isn't much research outside of the Department of Mysteries. It didn't take me very long to realize that I would have been completely exhausted by the end of the first month, and I'd likely make things worse for myself. And that was just the concept of going back in time a few times a week just to take classes.

"To actually repeat each day twice simply to control the two gender-specific shops sounds absolutely mental! I am very much surprised, and rather impressed that she's still sane, not to mention successful in her work!"

"So how is she still sane then?" Rose asked. "I mean, literally repeating each and every day twice. That would drive anyone mental."

"Well, if her family is known for creating the Time Turners," Hermione said, "It is possible it is family magic that is preventing any temporal insanity that comes from overuse of Time Travel. Literally her magic could be attuned to the temporal branches of magic."

Due to the homeschooling and tutoring he did as a child with Rose and the rest of the Children of the Great Alliance, Harry considered him smart and a little bookish – though, not as smart as his girlfriend. He knew quite a bit about family magic, given that his own father and godfather taught him about the basics of the subject – due to the fact that the Potters and Blacks (his Black lineage coming through his paternal grandmother, Dorea Black Potter) had their own branch of family magic. But the concept of temporal magic and time travel as a family magic went completely over his head. Even Rose, who he considered even smarter than him, as loathe as he was to admit it, looked as if she only mildly understood what Hermione was implying.

Deciding to get the conversation moving, Harry told the girls how Madam Vesti had explained that their theory about him going through monthlies in his female form would be a reality.

"So basically for one week a month," Rose said, "You'll be stuck in your female form for three or four days in a row?"

"Yes," Harry said.

Rose and Hermione's loyalty to him was proven right there and then when they did not laugh, snicker or show any signs of amusement. Hermione set down her roll of parchment, sat up and moved beside her boyfriend. She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him.

"Are you okay with this, Harry?" she asked.

"I kind of have to be, don't I?" Harry replied, "I don't really have no other choice. I should be fine. Mum said she'll give me the same care package she gives you, Rose, with the added Contraceptive Draught of course."

Rose smiled. "Her care packages are life-saving! You'll do just fine."

"Dealing with monthlies isn't so bad, Harry," Hermione said, "Especially in the wizarding world. My mother was absolutely envious about how magic made dealing with monthlies so much easier. Of course, all women deal with monthlies in different ways. So we'll just have to see how it affects you, and deal with it then."

"Your female form has the same body type as me," Rose said, "So hopefully we'll be similar in that way too. If so, then I think I'll be able to help you."

"Really?" Harry asked, "Won't it be… awkward… for you to help me?"

"It would be more awkward if we weren't as close as we are, Harry," Rose said. "But due to us being more… intimate… than normal siblings, things are different. I love you, brother, and I will be just fine with helping you. I would be a bad person if I didn't help you through this."

Harry smiled affectionately at his sister. "Thank you, Rosie."

"When my monthlies began, my mother gave me a rather detailed book about dealing with them," Hermione said, "Detailed, as in, that they're more of a medical book than just a simple read. It might still be in my trunk. If it is, I'll let you borrow it."

Harry smiled wryly at his girlfriend. That was so like her: suggest a book when he needed her help. He leaned toward her and pecked her softly on the lips in thanks.

"So what are the two of you doing?" Harry asked.

"Well, we were trying to think of things we could do with Daphne tomorrow," Rose said. "Aside from the obvious discussion she is going to be having with you about your female form, and the fact that we're going to be spending much of the time with her in and around the swimming pool, we really didn't have any other plans. Then we realized we haven't spent too much time on our list plan."

"We know we're going to be including every member of the Children of the Great Alliance in the list," Hermione said, "But that limits us to only a handful of people. There are several names we could include, and not just those in our year. We already know that your fellow Quidditch teammates will be included: Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. Your dormmates will be included, as will our dormmate, Lavender."

"However, we know how little you like Ron Weasley. And neither of us exactly favor the boy either, so he'll be at the very bottom of the list. We'll likely still have to be… intimate… with him a handful of times a year for the next three to four years, but we will be approaching him far fewer times than most of the other names on our list."

Harry could foresee problems with Hermione's idea about Ron Weasley, especially as he was Harry's dormmate. If any of his dormmates were going to be a problem, it was Weasley. The ginger-haired wizard was prone to jealousy, and always had problems with Harry. Housemates in the same year usually shared the Free Use Experience together more than they shared it with students from other Houses. So Ron would likely expect that he was going to get a lot of 'action' from every fourth year Gryffindor girl – and that included Harry once Ron discovered his dormmate's female form.

If Ron discovered he wasn't getting as much 'intimate time' with Harry as the rest of his dormmates, then he likely would create problems. Problems Harry couldn't afford, because he remembered what his parents said about Dumbledore's warning concerning his future residency in the Gryffindor wizards' dormitories. The warning that he would be forced to reside in the female dormitory if his dormmates harassed him. Out of all his dormmates, Ron would most qualify as the one most likely to be the reason he'd be forced out of the dormitory. He would have to consider the Ron Weasley problem more deeply in the future and figure out a good solution.

"But we realized that, outside of the Children of the Great Alliance," Rose said, "our list is currently limited to Gryffindors. We figured that the other Children will help us add more names from their houses. So we got to thinking, and we wondered… are there any other Slytherins aside from Daphne and Tracey who could be included in the list?"

"Well, you did suggest Zabini," Harry offered.

"Yes, and he will be one of the names we will discuss with Daphne tomorrow," Hermione said. "But we need to start thinking about others."

"Like who?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry, but no offense to Millicent Bulstrode, she isn't exactly someone I could see myself being intimate with. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott are automatically out, though Dora might chance being intimate with them if she must when it comes to her investigation."

"Pansy Parkinson?" Rose suggested.

"Everyone knows she's Malfoy's girlfriend," Harry said.

"So?" Hermione asked. "Does that make her off-limits? Remember, we can't be exclusive with each other, and that means Malfoy and Parkinson can't either."

Rose snorted. "Ten Galleons says Draco has already asked Parkinson to be in his bed every night."

"Fool's bet," Harry said, "He's selfish like that, and Parkinson is likely the only girl who will put up with the albino git. Wait… are you seriously asking me to consider being intimate with Parkinson?"

"Well, I don't suggest you approach her," Hermione said, "But it is entirely possible that she might approach _you_."

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Merlin, Harry, you're so oblivious, aren't you?" Rose asked. "Did you not notice last year how so many girls were so hugely jealous of the fact that you started dating Hermione?"

"While I did not exactly focus on many girls besides the two of you last year," Harry said, "I did, in fact, notice that girls were envious of the fact that I was dating Hermione, yes. But you can't seriously be telling me Parkinson was one of them."

"Well, no," Hermione said, "I can't say she was one of them. If she was, she was very good at hiding such jealousy. But that was different. That was just the dating and boyfriend/girlfriend scene. This is the Free Use Experience where it is expected for everyone to look for compatibility in everyone else."

"Exactly," Rose said, "Harry, Pansy Parkinson is a Pureblood from a Pureblood House which is barely considered Nobility and lucky to have a place in the Wizengamot. Why do you think House Parkinson is associated with someone like House Malfoy? Daddy told us that there is no evidence Parkinson is Death Eater material, and maybe not even a Voldemort sympathizer.

"That points to only one likely reason he is associates, friends, and/or allies with House Malfoy. Malfoy is a Most Noble House. Lord Parkinson is likely a power-seeking, money-grubbing Head of House. He's likely ordered his daughter to find compatibility with someone who will ascend his House farther into Nobility, into Most Noble status. House Parkinson has a young son who is the Heir Presumptive of the House. So he isn't worried about the Line Continuance Option.

"Because Lord Malfoy has been sentenced to Azkaban, House Malfoy may not seem so desirable anymore for someone like Lord Parkinson. In the near future, he may very well forbid his daughter from seeking compatibility with Malfoy. He may be looking for someone who is in a Most Noble House, or Ancient House who has a better reputation, better future, and more respect in the wizarding world."

"I highly doubt Lord Parkinson is going to send his daughter in my direction, Rose," Harry said. "I'm a half-blood. I am sure he doesn't want to soil his bloodline with anything less than something Pure. If Parkinson is going to even think about approaching a Gryffindor, Eli seems a more likely candidate. He's a son of Lord Black, and a future Lord of a House who was formerly associated with the Dark Alliance. Lord Parkinson might want to attempt to bring House Black back into the Dark or Neutral Alliances. Or he might want to try to move House Parkinson into the Great Alliance, so that seems less than likely."

"Very true," Rose conceded. "But do you honestly think Parkinson won't approach you out of curiosity? You are a very handsome young man, very, _very_ fanciable, and someone who will be bedding most of the witches in your year, and some in the years above. Do you honestly think Parkinson won't want to join that list of witches? Just so she can see how well you are in bed? So she can brag that she, a Slytherin, bedded the Vanquisher of Voldemort?"

"Even though I am 'soiling myself' by constantly bedding someone who Parkinson considers 'dirty blood'?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione snorted. "Yes, Harry. She probably thinks someone as Pure as her is far better in bed than someone like me. She'll probably want to prove that theory."

Harry sighed, and considered this. "We'll discuss it with Daphne. If she thinks it is a good idea, then we'll add Parkinson as a possibility. But none of you, including Daphne and Tracey, will persuade Parkinson to approach me. It must be completely up to Parkinson. Even then, I will only agree to bed Parkinson if I know she is doing this for herself, and there are no nefarious motives behind it."

"I completely agree," Hermione said. "I am sure Daphne will agree with you."

"Daphne may even be able to add more Slytherins to the list," Rose said, "Witches and wizards in upper years I mean."

"You do remember that every Slytherin wizard fourth year and above will be subject to Project Fluffy Bunny?" Harry reminded her.

Rose snickered at the name used by her father for the hypnosis prank. "Yes, but you're not considering something. Fluffy Bunny is a safe-word that we have to say to get the Slytherins to avoid us. We don't _have_ to say the safe-word with every Slytherin wizard fourth year and above who approaches us. It is just a precaution. We, and the rest of the Children of the Great Alliance, have the option to accept being intimate with one of the Slytherins if we believe they are simply seeking to explore compatibility, and – as you said – there are no nefarious means behind it."

"I agree," Hermione said, "If we are intimate with a few Slytherin wizards, it will solve two problems. One, it will make the Committee – and Dumbledore and Snape - happy that we are approaching Slytherins who we might otherwise avoid. And two, it will keep Project Fluffy Bunny a better secret if we're not avoiding all Slytherin boys. Partnering with some Slytherins during the Experience – Slytherins who _aren't_ associated with the Great Alliance - will certainly be a good defensive argument if anyone accuses us of using nefarious means to keep Slytherins away from us."

Harry grudgingly agreed, and knew his parents, Sirius and the rest of the Children of the Great Alliance would likely also have little to few arguments against such an idea.

"We'll discuss this with Daphne when we inform her of Project Fluffy Bunny tomorrow," Harry decided, "And also when we discuss it with the rest of the Children on the train."

Rose and Hermione both agreed with this. For the next hour or so, the three teens brainstormed ideas for the list, and placed names of possible contenders for the list, from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who weren't already on the list. They knew these names could be easily removed if any of them proved unworthy of being on the list, something they would discuss with their friends about. They weren't sure who to add in the upper years from Gryffindor, aside from Harry's Quidditch teammates, but Harry decided he would speak to them about it and ask them for suggestions of contenders for the list.

* * *

 **Friday, August 29** **th** **, 1994 – 8:50 PM**

It was nearly nine-o-clock, when Rose and Hermione left the bedroom, promising they would be back shortly. Harry realized what was about to happen, and he was starting to get very nervous. Tonight he and the girls would be venturing into a new branch of sexual exploration the three of them had barely any experience with. In fact, the only experience into the branch was their usage of butt plugs, and the sensations the plugs gave them. That wasn't exactly the same thing, though… right?

Harry was still thinking about things when Rose and Hermione returned fifteen minutes after they left. As per usual, they were only wearing their sleeping gowns. Hermione walked over to the bed and took some items out of the pocket of her gown then placed them on the bedside table. Harry recognized the items as the various types of lubricant they had purchased at Madame Amour's shop in Whimsic Alley, in addition to their dildos.

"Even though Rose and I have been wearing our plugs all day," Hermione said, "This is still our first time participating in this style of sex. So we need to test various experiments. Lubricants will be used for, at the very least, our first times."

"Much like our first time back on our birthday," Rose said, "Hermione will be going first. But I will be 'preparing' you for her."

"So get undressed, lover boy!" Hermione said.

Harry left the bed, while Hermione and Rose crawled onto it. Harry quickly undressed until he was nude. He crawled onto the bed and laid down in the middle of it. Rose removed her sleeping gown, tossed it onto the floor then crawled to the end of the bed and settled in between Harry's legs. She placed a gentle hand around Harry's cock and began stroking it. Hermione, meanwhile, had removed her own gown, tossed it away without care and laid beside Harry. She leaned toward him and kissed him. Harry kissed his girlfriend and when she invited his tongue in, started exploring her mouth. Rose laid down in between Harry's legs, and started using her tongue on her brother's cock, taking long licks up and down his length.

Soon, Rose took the crown of her brother's cock in between her lips and started teasing the sensitive tip with her tongue. The sensation sent tingles up Harry's spine and caused him to moan into his girlfriend's mouth. Rose then slowly began to take Harry's length deeper into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue as it traveled toward her throat. Rose bobbed her mouth on Harry's cock until, finally, her nose brushed against the fine pubic hair on her brother's crotch, and the tip of his cock was nestled in her throat. Then she slowly began to bob her mouth up and down on his cock, brushing her tongue around the sensitive skin.

Normally Rose would have stopped, since Harry was thoroughly prepared to continue, but she had gone nearly two days without a taste of her brother's cum. So she continued. Meanwhile, Hermione had stopped kissing Harry, when she realized Rose was not going to stop until she got what she wanted from her current task. So the brunette witch moved on the bed, and lifted a leg over Harry's face, then straddled his head.

"Pussy or arse, Hermione?" Harry asked, as he eyed the handle of the butt plug currently resting between Hermione's butt cheeks.

"Pussy, please!" Hermione exclaimed, "Between the plug and the lubricant, my butt will be well-prepared when it is time!"

Harry obeyed his girlfriend's request and cupped his mouth over her pussy. He brushed his tongue across her nether lips a few times, relishing in Hermione's murmurs, before he pushed his tongue inside her.

"Ooh, Harry, that feels _wonderful!_ " Hermione purred.

Harry pushed his tongue deeper inside his girlfriend's pussy, before he started moving it back and forth inside her. She was already very wet, and his tongue was already sampling the delicious flavors he was very well-acquainted with by now. Meanwhile, Hermione was massaging both of her breasts with both hands; she was focusing on watching Rose sucking Harry's cock so she wouldn't immediately have an orgasm due to her boyfriend's _amazing_ tongue.

While Rose was bobbing her mouth up and down Harry's cock, she had a perfect view of her brother's tongue pushing in and out of her best friend's pussy. If her mouth wasn't already filled with saliva from her ministrations, it would have been watering due to her imagining the tastes her brother was currently experiencing. She had a bit of experience tasting and pleasuring Hermione's pussy, and she knew exactly how delicious the brunette witch was. But she wasn't too envious of her brother at that very moment, since she was currently well on her way to tasting something just as delicious as her best friend's pussy. So she focused back on her task, and sped up her ministrations, bobbing her mouth against her brother's cock, and brushing her tongue against every inch of the length she could reach – which was pretty much the entire thing.

Harry was close to bursting, and he knew it. He wanted Hermione to burst first, so he decided to tease Hermione more than just with his tongue. He moved a hand to the handle of his girlfriend's butt plug, and slowly began pulling it out of her arse.

Above him, Hermione had stopped playing with her breasts when she felt the sensation at her rear entrance.

"Harry?" she asked, "What do you think you're – _Oh!_ "

Harry pushed the plug's handle back in, making the plug push deeper into his girlfriend's arse. He pulled at the handle again then pushed it in once again. He continued to slowly push and pull at the plug, as he resumed sliding his tongue in and out of his girlfriend's pussy.

"Oh, _God,_ Harry, that's _so good!"_ Hermione moaned, lustfully; she resumed massaging her breasts, and tugged at her nipples, " _Please_ don't stop!"

Harry was not stopping. In fact he was moving faster, both with his tongue, and playing with the butt plug's handle. His orgasm was coming so close, that it felt as if his balls were boiling! He couldn't take how slowly Rose had decided to pleasure him, so Harry jutted his hips forward, forcing his cock back and forth inside his sister's mouth. Needing Hermione to come first, he pictured a snake in his mind's eye, and started saying the alphabet in Parseltongue. Hermione screamed at the sensation of her boyfriend's tongue wiggling deep inside her.

" _Harry!_ " she wailed.

Hermione came fiercely around Harry's tongue, and Harry finally allowed his own orgasm to burst forth. His cock was buried in Rose's throat as it started spewing his cum in long spurts. Rose allowed several spurts of cum to travel directly into her stomach, before she pulled her mouth back, and began suckling at Harry's crown, tasting his cum on her tongue. Harry meanwhile was enjoying his wriggling and writhing girlfriend's juices as he attempted to drink as much as he could before it could trickle out of his mouth. Only when Hermione's orgasm started to tame, did he release his grip from her hips, and let her fall off of him and onto the bed. Hermione collapsed facedown onto the bed, inhaling and exhaling as she came down from her orgasm. Rose did not release her brother's cock until the last drop was in her mouth.

"Good to the last drop," Rose joked.

She crawled up the bed, and grinned when she found some of Hermione's pussy juice on Harry's face. She lapped at the delicious droplets, then kissed her brother, poked her tongue into his mouth, and stole a bit more of Hermione's juices from his tongue.

She then backed away and looked at her best friend. "You okay, Hermione?"

Hermione's face was buried in one of the pillows, so the only thing that came from her was a muffled grunt.

"Come again?" Harry asked.

"No thanks!" Hermione lifted her head and moaned. "At least… not yet!"

Harry and Rose snickered. Hermione glared playfully at the Potter twins.

"You used _Parseltongue_ on me, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I was not ready for that! And don't get me started on playing with my plug!"

"Aww, come on, Hermione," Harry mock-whined, "I'm going to be playing with your arse anyway. It was just natural to tease you that way!"

"I realize that, Harry," Hermione said, "It was just unexpected. I didn't expect pleasure in both areas! You bloody wore me out! That was supposed to be foreplay, not something to wear me out!"

"Do you wish me to go first then?" Rose asked.

Hermione peered down at Harry's cock, which was still soft after his orgasm.

"Prepare him again and I'll be ready by then," she said, then leered at Rose, " _By hand,_ Rosie!"

Rose pouted, then started massaging her brother's penis, bringing it back to life. When it was semi-erect, she started stroking it again. It only took two minutes for Harry to become erect again. When she saw the state of Harry's cock, Hermione groaned and sat up on her haunches.

"How do you want it?" Harry asked his girlfriend, "From behind?"

"Yes," Hermione said; her voice was soft, and she was obviously nervous. "Harry? Be gentle, love. Until I say otherwise anyway."

"Of course, my dear," Harry said.

Rose passed Harry the bottle of lubricant. Harry took it, then moved to his knees behind Hermione who had, meanwhile, moved to her hands and knees. He uncapped the bottle, squirted a dollop of the pink lubricant into his hand, then capped the bottle, and tossed it onto the bed. Then he grasped his erection and started rubbing the lubricant into it. Rose, meanwhile, had taken her dildo and was sucking on it, as she watched Harry stroke himself.

"Let's see who cums first," Rose said, "You or my dildo."

Harry grasped the end of Hermione's plug in his dry hand and slowly pulled it out of her arse. Hermione whimpered and moaned as the plug left her, leaving her arse empty for the first time in several hours. Harry grinned at the gaping and pulsing hole that was his girlfriend's arse. Harry guided himself toward his girlfriend's gaping hole, and slipped the crown just inside. Hermione gasped at the new feeling.

"Slowly, Harry," Hermione said. "Gentle, please."

Harry slowly pushed a couple inches of his cock into Hermione's arse, before he backed out until only the crown was inside her. Then he pushed in again. He repeated this process again and again, guiding more and more of his cock inside. Hermione whimpered and grunted as her arse was slowly filled with her boyfriend's cock. Soon enough, Harry was balls deep, his cock incased inside the hot heat of his girlfriend's arse. Owing to the plug that had spent most of the day inside her, Hermione's arse wasn't nearly as tight as it could have been, but there was still the lovely snug feeling Harry was used to when he was inside Hermione's pussy.

Meanwhile, Rose had slipped her dildo inside her pussy, having done so as soon as her brother entered his girlfriend's rear entrance. The peach toy that resembled Harry's cock was now slowly moving in and out of Rose's core.

"Your arse feels like heaven, Hermione," Harry said, "How do you feel?"

"It feels so different than the butt plug," Hermione said, "But it feels _really_ nice! The plug and the lubricant really helped prevent any pain of you entering me! I can't believe you were able to fit completely inside my arse!"

"I know," Harry said, "It's bloody brilliant!"

"You can move now, Harry," Hermione said, after another thirty seconds or so, "But please be gentle until I can get used to it."

Harry placed his hands on Hermione's hips, and slowly started to pull his cock backwards, the lubricant making it easy to move inside his girlfriend's arse. When only the crown of his cock was inside her, Harry slowly pushed back into her. Hermione grunted again as her arse was once again filled up. Once he was balls deep inside her again, he waited for merely a couple moments before he slid backward. Then he started a repeated movement of slowly pushing and pulling his cock back and forth inside his girlfriend's snug, warm arse. Harry continued worshiping his girlfriend's arse for nearly five minutes before Hermione made two requests.

"You can move a bit faster, Harry!" Hermione said, "Also, can you please finger my pussy as well? I want to cum before you do!"

Harry slid one of his hands from Hermione's hip, to between her legs under his cock. He cupped her pussy and slipped a finger inside her. He slid his finger back and forth inside her pussy for a few moments then began thrusting his cock harder and quicker in and out of Hermione's arse. After another minute, Harry added a second finger, and relished in the moans coming from Hermione. She cried out as a much tamer orgasm than her first wracked through her. Harry's fingers moved quicker owing to sudden new wetness surrounding them.

Rose, meanwhile, was massaging her breasts and tugging at her nipples as her dildo continued moving on its own in and nearly out of the auburn-haired witch's pussy.

This pace continued for several minutes, before Hermione began pushing herself back against Harry, meeting his cock and fingers in her arse and pussy. Harry felt his second orgasm of the evening beginning to emerge and moved his cock and fingers harder and faster in and out of their respective holes. Then, suddenly in unison, both Rose and Hermione cried out – both calling out Harry's name – as their orgasms – Hermione's third, and Rose's first of the evening – began ravaging their bodies. Harry removed his soaked fingers then stuffed them in his mouth and dined on his girlfriend's delicious juices.

Hermione collapsed onto the bed, but her arse remained in the air, owing to the fact that Harry was gripping one of her hips. Harry thrust a few more times and buried himself deep in Hermione's arse as his orgasm arrived, spurting his seed deep into her bowels. Rose cried out again, indicating that her dildo had also begun to have its own "orgasm", spraying water inside her. Harry slowly moved back and forth as he emptied himself into Hermione's arse.

When his orgasm subsided, he gently slipped out of Hermione, and released her. She collapsed, as if boneless, onto the bed. her legs were still parted a bit, and her rear hole was in full view of Harry's eyesight. He sat on his haunches as he stared at her pulsing hole. His eyes widened as he saw a globule of his cum seep out of her arse and slip down her pussy lips then spill onto the bed.

Rose pulled the dildo out of her pussy, and placed it at her lips, lapping at the combination of the water, and her own juices. She then picked up her wand, and tapped the dildo, cleaning it up. She noticed her brother staring at his girlfriend's arse, and she sat up, then crawled down the bed. She grinned when she saw Hermione's pulsing hole, as another globule of her brother's cum slip out of the brunette's arse.

"Wicked!" she exclaimed, grinning, "You filled her up so much, you gave her a cream pie!"

Hermione moaned into the pillow and turned her head. "Sure feels as if he filled me up. It feels very strange!"

"Mm, can't wait!" Rose exclaimed, "Harry, lay down on the bed, I'm going to ride you, but this time your cock is going in my arse!"

Harry wrenched his gaze from his girlfriend's arse, and turned to his sister. "Are you sure, Rosie? Wouldn't it be easier to –?"

"I'm quite sure, Harry," Rose said, "This way, I'll be able to control what happens."

Harry shrugged and crawled up the bed, then laid down on his back beside Hermione.

"Use the cleaning spell on me, Rosie, before you continue, please," Hermione requested.

Rose picked up her wand and did as requested. Hermione's rear hole was cleaned of Harry's cum, and the bedsheet was also cleaned up. She then sat on her haunches near Harry and started stroking his cock again.

"Do you want your plug back in you?" she asked her best friend.

"No!" Hermione moaned, "My butt is still tingling from the sex, and that would just make it worse."

"Suit yourself," Rosie said, with a shrug. "I bet it would feel good!"

Hermione winced and grunted as she turned over onto her back and laid beside her boyfriend.

"Wait until you're finished getting shagged in your arse, Rosie," Hermione said, "Then you'll sing a different tune. I can barely lay like this as it is."

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"I'm not blaming you, Harry," Hermione said. "I wanted you to take my arse, you know. Besides, I didn't say I didn't like it! It was very nice, but it isn't something I want to do every day. But at least I'll be ready the next time you – or someone else – decides to take me in my arse. The plug definitely helps."

When Harry was semi-erect, Rose picked up the bottle of lubricant, and squeezed a dollop of the pink goo into her hand. She grasped Harry's cock again and stroked the lubricant into it, molding it into erection at the same time. When Harry's cock was erect and shining with lube, Rose straddled her brother's hips. She reached her hand between her legs, and grasped the handle of her butt plug. She moaned softly as she slowly proceeded to pull the plug from her arse, then set it on her bed.

Rose then grasped her hand around Harry's cock. She spread her legs wider then guided the tip between her cheeks and slipped the crown of her brother's cock inside her gaping and pulsing hole. She closed her eyes and shifted her hips back and forth as she slowly started to lower herself. When Harry's cock was a couple inches inside her, she raised herself up, then lowered herself again. She grunted and whimpered as Harry's cock began to slowly fill her awaiting hole. She continued raising and lowering herself until soon enough, she was sitting on Harry's crotch, with his entire cock up her warm and snug butt.

Harry couldn't believe how _good_ it felt inside his sister's arse. The heat surrounding his cock was absolute heaven! It was amazing to watch his cock gradually disappear between his sister's butt cheeks, as it entered her tight and warm hole. It felt as if her guts were squeezing his cock as each inch moved upwards into her.

Rose kept her eyes closed as she got acquainted with the feeling of her brother's cock completely filling up her arse. It felt similar, but also different, to her butt plug which she was now familiar with. The plug was obviously shaped differently than her brother's cock. But the feeling of sitting there with her arse completely filled with a cock was similar to the sensation of sitting with her arse full of her butt plug. It was also a rather different experience than when he was in her pussy while she rode him.

After a minute of getting herself acquainted, Rose slowly lifted herself up. When only the crown of Harry's cock was inside her, she lowered herself halfway down his length. Then she raised again and began riding her brother.

"Damn, that is so hot," Hermione murmured, as she watched Rose riding her boyfriend's cock. "How does it feel?"

"Sort of like sitting with your butt plug inside you," Rose said, then grunted as she raised and lowered herself once again, "But it fills you up in a different way."

"Yeah, I remember how different it felt to the plug," Hermione said, nodding; she turned to her boyfriend and grinned, "Don't need to ask you how it feels. I can see it on your face."

Harry was grinning with a haze of lust as he watched his sister slowly riding him and taking his cock deep in her arse. This was heaven. He could simply lay there and let his sister worship him in such a new way. He knew Rose loved riding him while his cock invaded her pussy, and he could tell from her expression that this was something she would do more often in the future.

Rose took Harry's hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. While Harry began massaging her breasts, she cupped her pussy and started fingering herself in the same rhythm she had while bouncing on Harry's cock. This continued for a few minutes, before Rose decided she wanted a change of pace. Harry had been rubbing his sister's nipples with his thumbs while he massaged her breasts, but now Rose moved his hands around her hips, which he gripped. Rose then started bouncing on him in a faster and harder pace. She moaned and whimpered softly as she had a weak orgasm, but it did not deter her from bouncing on Harry's cock.

A couple minutes later, Harry felt the gorge raise in his cock. He thrust up into Rose as her butt hit his crotch. Knowing Harry was going to come soon, Rose wanted another orgasm of her own. She guided Harry's hands, and soon he was assisting her with her bouncing as he thrust his cock upwards into her. Rose furiously rubbed at her pussy and her clitoris, and soon she cried out Harry's name as her orgasm erupted. Harry pulled Rose down onto his crotch, and he grunted out his sister's name as his orgasm unleashed, his seed erupting deep into her bowels like lava.

Rose moaned lustfully at the combination of feeling her orgasm, and the sensation of her brother's cum flowing deep inside her arse. She slowly raised and lowered on her brother's cock as his orgasm continued to empty deep inside her arse. Soon enough, it subsided, as she raised herself up completely, whimpering as Harry's cock slipped out of her. She then fell off of her brother and onto the bed beside him. She lay there, inhaling and exhaling, relishing in post-orgasm bliss and the feeling of Harry's cum moving around inside her, threatening to slip out of her pulsing butthole.

"That… was bloody awesome!" Rose panted.

"My sentiments exactly," Harry said, nodding his head.

Hermione took her wand and cleaned up the remnants of Harry's orgasm that covered his cock. For the next several minutes, the trio of lovers simply lay in bed, relaxing after an exciting round of sex. Several minutes later, Hermione grasped Harry's cock in her hand and started stroking it.

"You're not going up my butt again tonight, Harry," Hermione said, "But that doesn't mean I don't want you inside me."

She then dipped her head down to his cock and took it inside her mouth.

And the evening continued for another hour as Rose wanted her brother's cock in her pussy after Hermione was finished.

Suffice it to say, the teens eventually went to sleep, cuddled up to each other with very satisfied smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Believe it or not, this was the first time I've ever written a detailed anal sex scene. For those who read it, I very much hope you liked it.**

 **The discussion regarding the Slytherin students, and whether or not some of them might be added onto the list was not originally planned for this chapter. However, I got a review last chapter that stated – in more words or less – that I was being unreasonable with much of the Slytherin House, that not every 4** **th-7th year Slytherin wizard should qualify for the Operation Fluffy Bunny. So I wrote the discussion with that in mind, and my thoughts on it. I hope you liked it!**

 **Next Chapter: Daphne visits Potter Manor, she meets Girl!Harry, and various discussions take place between the four teens.**


	45. Daphne's Visit, Part 1

**Chapter 45  
** **Daphne's Visit, Part 1**

 **Author's Note: Yes, you read that Chapter Title correctly. Daphne's visit will be in two parts. But only because I had a devilishly good cliffhanger I could not resist for the end of this chapter!**

 **Had a recent 'guest' review in the very first chapter of the story that said – and I quote 'This is a Female Harry with multiple male partners smut'. Obviously they probably barely read the first chapter. Yes, there will be male partners, but as I am sure those loyal readers to this story have already noticed, there will be plenty of female partners, probably a lot more than male ones. Obviously I didn't accept that review.**

 **In a previous chapter, I coined Daphne as Heiress Apparent, but since it is possible her parents could have son in the future, she is actually Heiress Presumptive. I amended that here.**

 **Warning: Stuffy Pureblood customs, plotting and dialogue! Mentions of Sexual Situations between Underage Characters (14+); Discussion of Natural Female Development**

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 9:45 AM**

Daphne Illiana Greengrass, Heiress Presumptive of the Noble House of Greengrass, stared at the reflection in her body-length mirror, admiring her appearance. The beautiful blonde-haired fourteen year old was wearing a semi-formal, black and green skirt she had bought in a recent shopping trip to Diagon Alley. She had purchased the outfit for an occasion such as the one she would be taking part in today.

Yes, she could have simply dressed in casual wear like she usually did when visiting her best girlfriend, Tracey Davis, in an unofficial manner. Her visit to Potter Manor was technically an 'unofficial manner' as well. She wasn't going there for a party or an Alliance meeting. She was just going for a casual visit with friends.

She could have also chosen to dress in something that showed off her body, and just how attractive and beautiful she truly was. But as part of her planned visit to Potter Manor was for an afternoon swim in the Potter's swimming pool, she would also be bringing her bikini. Her bikini would show off her body, and so she didn't need to have an additional outfit for that purpose alone.

Yes, Daphne Greengrass owned a two-piece bikini, that showed off her curves very nicely. She was nowhere near as old-fashioned as most Pureblood witches were. Most teenage witches she knew, especially those of whom were purebloods, chose to wear horrid-looking one-piece swimwear that showed as much of their curves as their school outfits did, which was basically nothing. Well, that wasn't exactly correct. Their school outfits between years one and three didn't show their curves very well. The style had changed for fourth to seventh years ever since the Free Use Experience began, and Daphne actually approved of the school outfits she would soon be wearing on most days at Hogwarts.

Her two-piece bikini would have had the snotty, snobbish Pureblood Princess, Pansy Parkinson, running for the hills if her dormmate had ever seen the swimwear. Or at the very least screaming 'slag!' at her, amongst other colorful words. But Daphne did not care. She was a far more modern Pureblood witch than most whom she knew, and she favored wearing such things like her bikini.

She smirked at the memory of when her father had first seen her in her bikini. His first reaction was that of disapproval, mostly because he had grown up as one of those old-fashioned Purebloods, who surrounded himself in people who would probably wear one-piece swimwear if they ever decided to go swimming. He had been about to tell her to change into something 'appropriate' when her mother told him to leave Daphne be. Her mother approved of her swimwear, simply because she had been raised in Italian wizarding society, where bikinis were not only inoffensive, but also the normal swimwear. It had been Illiana Greengrass who had helped Daphne purchase her original bikini. She had been highly proud of her daughter for being brave enough to wear one.

"Besides," Illiana had said to Daphne after persuading the Head of House Greengrass that their daughter was allowed to wear a bikini, "He's fortunate you were swimming instead of tanning. We both know you wear far less when tanning."

Daphne had blushed at her mother's words. She did wear far less when tanning – translation: she wore _nothing_. Daphne _hated_ bikini lines – it was the only bad part about wearing a bikini!

Aside from when she wanted to wear something attractive, Daphne was a firm believer in the Muggle mantra, 'dress to impress', and that exactly what she had in mind for her visit to Potter Manor.

Daphne had several goals she wanted to accomplish during her visit with the Potters today. The first was that she wanted to see if Harry's relationship with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was at risk in any way due to the looming Free Use Experience. She did not really care, either way. Even if Harry and Hermione were still a couple, she knew they wouldn't be able to be exclusive.

Yes, their relationship might survive the Experience – Harry's parents went through the same exact scenario, and their relationship did, in fact, survive, and was still going strong to this very day – but that really didn't matter during the first three years of the Experience. Harry would still be required to test his compatibility with as many witches as he possibly could.

Daphne recalled the meeting she had at the Quidditch World Cup marketplace, with Tracey, Harry, his sister, Rose, Hermione and Nymphadora Tonks. Rose had mentioned something about a list plan they had, where they would put several names – including all of the those in the Children of the Great Alliance – on a list, so that those who volunteered in the list could take part in the Experience with all of the volunteers of the opposite sex on that list.

Daphne was of two minds when it came to the the list idea. Yes, she wanted to make sure she was on the top of that list when it came to Harry Potter's future Experience partners. But it also meant that Harry would be with numerous people on that list. Daphne would be lucky to have Harry as her partner once a month, though she would like him as her partner far more times than that.

Daphne had a very special question – actually more of a request - in mind she wanted to ask Harry. His answer would likely make or break any plans Daphne had for the Heir Apparent of the House of Potter during the Free Use Experience. She didn't think he would answer her request negatively, but there was still a chance he would, and therefore she was very nervous about the whole thing.

As she thought of her upcoming request, a thought crossed her mind.

"Crap," she muttered, "I wonder if I need to talk to Hermione before I make my request to Harry. Harry may not be able to be exclusive with Hermione during the Experience, but she is still his girlfriend. I suppose I'd better talk to her about it first. Yeah… good luck with that, Daphne."

Even if he answered positively to her request, Harry would want Hermione's approval before he accepted. He was so annoyingly noble like that. Especially since he was most likely deeply in love with the Muggleborn. Daphne's heart sank at the thought.

Daphne Greengrass fancied Harry Potter more than any other boy she knew. How could she not? In a time when little boys were supposed to be afraid of little girls, Harry and Daphne were the best of friends. Their friendship thrived because they lived less than a mile away from each other, and Harry had more contact with her than any of their other friends in the Great Alliance, except perhaps Eli Black, Susan Bones, and Neville Longbottom who were basically Harry's close family friends. At one point in their friendship, even if it was a promise of childhood innocence, the pair had promised each other they would get married in the future. Even though it was a child's promise, Daphne's fancy for Harry Potter had begun that day. It didn't blossom into deeper fancying – to the point that she may very well be in love with the boy – for several years, of course.

Daphne knew that if things had been different once she and Harry had arrived at Hogwarts for their first year – say, if he had been Sorted into Slytherin, instead of Gryffindor – she could have been in Hermione's position as Harry's girlfriend on this very day. Her heart had broken just a little the day Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor, and it broke even further when Harry started dating Hermione Granger.

It was time to start the path to healing her heart. Unfortunately, only one boy could heal it, and that boy was currently in love with another girl. But she had a plan, and today would tell her whether or not the plan had any chance of success.

Her request for Harry was only one of the important things she needed to do today. The second important task was to get introduced to Harry's female form. Daphne's hackles had been raised to high levels when she learned what the Free Use Committee was making Harry do during the Experience. The fact that her good friend would have to be a girl two times a week – at the very least – and was required to be bedded by wizards had greatly upset her. She was already worried about the number of girls – aside from herself – that Harry would be bedding. But now he had to partner up with girls _and_ boys during the Experience! Oh, she wasn't worried about Harry finding compatibility with a wizard. That was just a ridiculous notion.

But the Free Use Committee had taken two days a week away from Daphne in which she had a chance to partner up with the one boy she wanted to spend much of the Experience with. Yes, she would be partnering up with several boys, but she wouldn't look forward to spending time with anyone as much as she would with Harry. Harry would already be partnering up with a great list of girls. Daphne didn't like being in a queue of girls anyway, however she would endure it for him. But now that queue had boys in it as well, and that just made her so angry!

Daphne knew Harry and his family were trying to get the Metamorph Bill reversed, and she would do everything in her power to help them succeed – even if it was for purely selfish reasons!

The blonde fourteen year old witch cleared her throat and shook her head, clearing her mind of these thoughts. She took one final look at her appearance and, after deciding she needed to do nothing different, picked up her purse – which had her bikini inside – then made her way out of her bedroom. When she arrived in the sitting room – where the Floo the family used to travel was located – she found her mother, Illiana, waiting there. Her mother smiled at her when she saw her.

"Are you ready?" Illiana asked, "Where's your bikini? I know Harry and Rose have invited you to go swimming."

"In my purse," Daphne said, lifting up said object, "Yes, I am ready to go. I need to go now, Mum, or I'll be late."

"It is five minutes to ten, Daphne," Illiana said, "and ten-o-clock was when you promised to be there. And I know you know it takes less than a minute to Floo there. You should! How many times did you use the Floo to Potter Manor over the years?"

Daphne sighed. Yes, she knew it didn't take long to travel to the home of the Potters, but she had made that excuse so she didn't have to have this conversation with her mother.

"I've lost count," Daphne muttered.

"Of course you have," Illiana said, smiling wryly; the Lady Greengrass knew exactly how much her daughter fancied the Heir Apparent to the House of Potter, and she very much approved of it – in her mind, her daughter was a _far_ better match for the Heir than a Muggleborn, even if she liked Muggleborn in general. "Daphne, are you sure you don't want to invite Astoria to go with you? I am sure she'd love to go swimming with the Potters."

"Mum, I have some things to discuss with Harry and Rose," Daphne said, "Things like the Free Use Experience. I can't discuss such things with Astoria there!"

Illiana huffed. "You know very well you could wait to discuss such things until you're on the Hogwarts Express. Astoria would be sitting with her friends."

"Some of the things we're going to discuss cannot wait," Daphne said. "Because we need to prepare for the discussion we'd have with the other Children on the Express."

"I know you better than that to know this is just an excuse – even if it is the half-truth," Illiana said, "But I will allow it. I shouldn't, you know. You need to be nicer to your sister, Daphne. I'm still upset that you didn't take her with you and Tracey to the Marketplace at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Astoria and I are just too different, Mum," Daphne said, "And due to the fact that I am going to be dealing with the Experience for the foreseeable future, I can't exactly share stuff with her!"

"I know this," Illiana said, sighing, "Very well. I will try to find some fun things to do with your sister today. Now, I want you to behave with Harry today, Daphne. Don't think I don't know where your mind wanders when it comes to the subject of that boy, especially with the Experience looming in your future. I don't want to hear anything happening between him and you until you reach Hogwarts."

"Mum!" Daphne squeaked, embarrassed. "Nothing like that will happen today."

"I am just saying," Illiana said, "After all, he is going to be seeing you in your bikini. Harry hasn't had the chance to see your curves, and your true beauty, due to those horrid school robes. Now he'll have a chance to see you."

 _Yes, and that is exactly what I want to happen – for him to see me!_ Daphne thought, _Maybe I don't want him to see me naked, not just yet at least. If my plan works out… then yes, he'll definitely see me naked soon enough. But today, I want him to see that I am somebody beautiful and attractive, without me being naked._

"Nothing will happen today – not in that sense," Daphne said, "I promise."

Illiana looked into her daughter's eyes for a moment, before she nodded. "Very well. You may get going. I want you back before five-o-clock at the very latest. You can have lunch with the Potters, but you will be here for dinner. Remember…"

"We're having dinner with the Davises to thank them for taking Astoria and I to the Quidditch World Cup," Daphne said, "Yes, I remember. I'll be back early enough to get ready for dinner."

"Good," Illiana said, "Now, go have fun with the Potters. Please hello to Lady Potter for me, and please tell her that I'd like to spend some time with her in the future once you kids are away at school. We haven't had a good afternoon tea together for ages!"

"I'll pass along the message," Daphne promised.

"Thank you, my dear," Illiana said. "Oh, I had almost forgotten! Please wait here for a moment. Petal! Please bring me my gift for House Potter!"

Petal, the head house-elf of House Greengrass, holding a large bottle. She handed the bottle to Illiana, who took it. Illiana thanked the elf, and Petal vanished.

"Please give this to Lord or Lady Potter as my thanks for allowing you to visit for a few hours," Illiana said.

"Mother, you know Lord and Lady Potter never expects gifts in return for such things," Daphne said, sighing. "Especially from friends and Allies. They accept me unconditionally whenever I wish to visit them."

"I know that, but your father insists," Illiana said. "You know how old-fashioned he is when it comes to the Pureblood House customs."

Daphne raised her eyebrows. Then she realized what her father might have been attempting to do.

"Mother, be honest with me," she said, "Is Father trying to set me up with Heir Potter? Because we both know Heir Potter is currently in a serious relationship with another witch, and that Betrothal Contracts cannot be considered until I am seventeen."

"That seems to be his intentions, yes," Illiana said, "I gave him the same arguments when he discussed this with me. He argued that you and Heir Potter were a very compatible match, and that if Heir Potter's relationship with his current girlfriend were to go south, then you would certainly be at or near the top of the list for the contenders for future wife of the future Lord Potter. He believes the Free Use Experience may put you in contention."

"I assume you agree with Father's arguments and intentions?" Daphne asked.

Illiana merely smiled. "I agree with my husband on many things, and this is one of them."

Daphne rolled her eyes. She knew how much of an understatement that was – she knew her mother wanted her to be the future Lady Potter.

"Besides," Illiana smirked, "we both know you and Heir Potter have been planning to get married since you were about six years old."

"Mother!" Daphne squeaked in embarrassment, "We were children!"

"Does that mean you are no longer trying to make those plans a reality?" Illiana asked.

Daphne cleared her throat and decided to change the subject slightly. "If I am in Father's plans to be Lady Potter. That means Astoria would be Lady Greengrass or…"

Illiana softly smiled at her daughter "Your father and I have been in talks to attempt to give you and Astoria a brother in the next few years or less."

Daphne grinned, and barely stopped from squealing. She always wanted a brother! Especially if it freed her from being Heiress Presumptive!

"Very well, Mother, I will do as you request," she said in her best neutral tone.

Illiana handed her the bottle of the thirty year old Ogden's Old Firewhisky. "Thank you, daughter."

She patted her daughter's shoulder, then walked out of the sitting room. Daphne placed the bottle into her purse, and made her way over to the fireplace. As she took some Floo Powder, she prepared herself mentally for what was about to happen. After all, she did not know if Harry would be in his male or female form when she arrived.

 _Here goes nothing,_ she thought to herself, as she stepped into the green fire in the fireplace.

"Potter Manor!" she said, clearly.

And she was off.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 9:55 AM – Girl!Harry**

"Harry," Hermione said, "You're wearing a skirt. You need to cross your legs, otherwise your skirt might slide up and you'll show off your knickers. Like this, Harry…"

Harry blushed a deep red and crossed one of her legs over the other, just like her girlfriend was doing. She then pushed the front of her skirt down into her lap. She was currently sitting on the sofa in the sitting room with Hermione. Rose was sitting in one of the chairs across the room. They were currently waiting for Daphne to arrive.

Harry had not changed into her female form until after she had breakfast with her family and Hermione. Her father had left for the Ministry shortly after breakfast. James Potter didn't usually work on Saturdays – one of the privileges of being a Senior Auror was that they had weekends off – but he was needed at the Headquarters today to help with the final plans for the Hogwarts security detail. It wasn't that she had been waiting for her father to leave before changing into her female form. It had taken that long for her to decide whether she should be in her male or female form when Daphne arrived.

Harry had been woken up around six-o-clock that morning by Rose, who had decided to rouse her sibling from slumber with a blow job. That quickly led into nearly an hour of enjoyable sex between the three teens. Neither Rose nor Hermione wanted another round of anal sex, because their butts were sore from the previous night's adventures.

When Rose and Hermione had sat down at the breakfast table, they winced at the discomfort in their backsides. Lily had noticed, but she had kept silent about it until after James had left after breakfast. When Lily had asked them about it, the three teens told her the basics of what had happened the evening before. She gave Rose and Hermione non-drowsy Pain Relief Potion, and after about fifteen minutes, the two girls had shown signs of relief.

It was after breakfast when Harry had discussed with Rose and Hermione whether or not she should change into her female form before or after Daphne arrived. Rose suggested before, so she could get dressed in a nice outfit. Harry reluctantly agreed with her sister.

Even though Rose and Hermione had taken Pain Relief Potions, neither of the girls were wearing their butt plugs, because there was still a bit of discomfort. Harry, however, was wearing hers, having put it in after she had changed into her female form. For one simple reason.

"Tonight, we return the favor, Harry," Rose had said, with a mischievous grin, when Harry asked why she had to wear her plug when the other two girls weren't doing so, "You need to be prepared for that."

Harry, of course, had immediately understood exactly what Rose was implying. She had argued that it would be risky wearing the plug, since Daphne was going to be visiting. Rose had argued that soon enough she, Harry, would be wearing the plug in public while at Hogwarts during some of the time when she was in her girl form. So this was good practice for that. Harry decided Rose had a good point. She just knew she needed to be careful today, so that Daphne wouldn't notice anything off about her.

Rose had decided that Harry should wear something semi-formal for Daphne's visit, so Harry was now wearing a buttoned-down shirt with a cream-colored skirt that had come from Rose's closet. Harry's long black hair was in a ponytail that reached her shoulders.

"We haven't really taught her some of the things she needs to know as a girl, Hermione," Rose said, after she watched Harry cross her legs, "Such as how to sit while wearing a skirt, and other things like that."

"No, we haven't," Hermione said, shaking her head, "We can give her a crash course after Daphne leaves later."

"Or Daphne can just help us," Rose said.

"We'll see where the day leads us," Hermione said, then turned to Harry, "You know, Harry, I don't think you've even tried to wear those heels we bought you."

Harry shrugged. "I won't be wearing them every day, will I? I can wear the other shoes I bought for my school outfits. Heels are more for formal occasions. I highly doubt I'll be attending a formal occasion in this form."

"While I should probably say 'never say never'," Hermione said, "I will say it is less than likely, so unless it does happen in the near future, we'll wait to teach you how to wear heels for a later time. You won't have time to practice wearing them before you'll have to walk down the Grand Staircase in this form. I definitely do not recommend wearing heels while going down those stairs, especially when you have little experience with them."

"Well, then," Harry said, "We won't worry about that for now."

Hermione and Rose agreed with that. A few moments later, Lily walked into the room and sat down in one of the free chairs.

"Don't worry, girls," she said, "I won't be lingering around while you spend time with Daphne. I'm just here so I can greet her. Most of the time I'll be in my office doing work, but I'll join the four of you for lunch."

"Alright, Mum," Harry said.

Lily smirked. "I'm going to assume you're not going to be in usual poolside attire you've been accustomed to for the past week?"

The three girls blushed as one, as they all realized she was referring to them as being naked for much of the time they had been around the pool.

"No!" Harry said, "I practiced swimming in my bikini yesterday just for this occasion."

"I thought that might be the case, but I was just making sure," Lily said, smiling. "Are you going to be spending the whole of Daphne's visit in this form, Harry?"

"I think so," Harry said, nodding. "It will give me some more experience."

"That it will," Lily agreed.

Missy the head house-elf popped into the room. "Lady Potter, someone is traveling here by Floo. Would you like it directed in here?"

"Our visitor is expected, Missy," Lily said, "Yes, please direct her through this Floo. Please remain here until you're excused. Ladies, stand so we may greet our guest."

Missy nodded and stood at attention. Lily and the three teens stood up from their seats, as the fire in the Floo turned green. A cloud of smoke and ash surrounded the fireplace, and a few moments later, Daphne Greengrass stepped out of the cloud. Missy snapped her fingers, and the smoke and ash vanished from the sitting room, and also from Daphne's outfit.

The Heiress Presumptive to the Noble House of Greengrass looked around at her hosts, and when her eyes met with Harry's, the blonde-haired witch did a double take as she realized who the girl must really be. She stared at the female Harry for a moment, before she looked at Lily. She held the edges of her skirt and curtsied to Lady Potter.

"Lady Potter," Daphne said, "Thank you for allowing me to visit your beautiful home for a few hours. I come, bearing a gift from my parents, the Lord and Lady Greengrass, for your generosity."

She took the bottle of Firewhisky from her purse, and offered it to Lily. The Lady Potter looked mildly surprised, but she smiled and took the bottle.

"Be welcome into the home of my Lord, Heiress Greengrass," Lily said, "Your safety and security is guaranteed for as long as you are here. I thank you and your parents for your gift and generosity"

Lily may be a Muggleborn, but she was married to a Pureblood Lord, and she knew how to follow the stuffy customs of the Pureblood British wizarding society.

"Lady Potter, my mother invites you for a visit in the near future for afternoon tea," Daphne said.

"I would be happy to accept Illiana's invitation," Lily said, "I'll personally pen a letter to her arranging such a visit. How long will you be here?"

"My mother expects me back home before five-o-clock," Daphne said, "So, if it is acceptable, I suppose I will be here for the morning and much of the afternoon."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish," Lily said, "As our guest, you may choose, if you wish, a menu for our lunch."

"Chef's choice," Daphne said.

"Pass along the message, Missy," Lily instructed the head house-elf.

Missy bowed and vanished.

"My children and Miss Granger will be your hosts today, Heiress Greengrass," Lily said, "Lunch will be precisely at noon. I will see you then. Enjoy yourselves, ladies."

Daphne raised an eyebrow when Lily referred to Harry as one of the 'ladies'. "Thank you, Lady Potter."

Lily gave her a nod then left the room. Daphne looked around at the other teens and stared at Harry.

"I'm going to assume that is you, Harry," she said.

Harry smiled, nervously. "Yes, it is me, Daphne."

"Just had to be as attractive in your female form as you are in your normal form, didn't you?" Daphne asked; then she realized she said that out loud and blushed pink.

Rose and Hermione tittered at the Heiress. Harry resisted glaring at her girlfriend and sister, as she slightly blushed at Daphne's words. She wasn't going to voice it, especially with Hermione and Rose in the room, but she was happy Daphne found her attractive – in both her female and male forms. She also found Daphne very attractive. Her school outfits did her absolutely no justice. The outfit she was currently wearing made Daphne very attractive. For the first time, Harry was seeing exactly how attractive his oldest and one-time best friend was. Her curves – especially where they counted – were clearly present, and hard not to admire. Harry cleared her throat when she realized she was staring at the beautiful blonde.

"Thank you, Daphne," Harry said, "Please be seated."

Daphne sat in the chair Lily had, until recently, occupied, and the other three teens sat back down. Daphne raised an eyebrow as she witnessed Harry cross a leg over the other and pat down her skirt in her lap.

"You're certainly adjusting well to your new situation, Harry," Daphne said, "I expected you to be in your normal form and that I'd have to persuade you to change into this form."

"I need the practice," Harry said, "Since I will be in this form as little as two days a week, and maybe as much as four days for a week a month."

Daphne frowned. " _Four_ days?"

Harry cleared her throat. "During one week a month, I'll be experiencing monthlies just like any normal girl, and I've recently learned I will not be able to revert to my male form until my monthlies are over."

"Oh!" Daphne said, wide-eyed, "Yeah… that makes a bit of sense. Um… will you – err – have to be with boys during your monthlies?"

"If the rest of us will be required to be with boys during that time," Hermione said, "Then I assume she will too."

Daphne did a slight double-take at Hermione referring to Harry as 'her', but her surprise disappeared almost immediately.

"I suppose so," Daphne said, nodding, "Potions usually do away with most of the… mess. I assume most boys won't refuse to… bed us… even though we are experiencing our bleeds."

Harry was mildly discomforted with the current topic, but she realized it must be a common, normal topic for girls, so she forced away the discomfort.

"They're boys who will have a chance to shag us," Rose said, with a snort, "Of course they won't refuse it if we're willing."

Daphne softly snorted too. "Some boys I know hardly care whether we're going to be willing or not, even during our bleeds."

"Yes, well," Hermione said, "We will certainly be doing our best to avoid those types of boys you're referring to."

"I wish you the best of luck there," Daphne said, "There is a reason it is called the _Free Use_ Experience. Several boys take that literally, meaning they'll expect us to submit to them without a fight. Okay, most of them are in my House, so perhaps you Gryffindors may be able to avoid them for a while. But for me, I probably won't have that option."

"Actually, you might," Rose said.

"I don't see how," Daphne muttered. "Not to toot my own horn, but I am a rather attractive girl. I know at least four boys – all of whom are in my year - who will be constantly trying to bed me every day."

It didn't take very long for Harry to realize Daphne meant Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Three words, Heiress Greengrass," Rose said, "Operation. Fluffy. Bunny."

"Excuse me?" Daphne asked. "What do bunnies have to do with the fact that I'll soon have worst boys in Slytherin House wanting to shag me every chance they can get?"

"My father and his friend, Lord Sirius Black," Harry said, "have come up with a – well, they refer to it as a prank."

Harry proceeded to inform Daphne of the details of Operation Fluffy Bunny. Daphne was staring at her gender-altered friend, her eyebrows raising further and further up her brow as her friend continued. When Harry finished, Daphne turned her stare from Harry to a random spot in the room. Silence reigned in the room for a good minute before Daphne continued.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning," Daphne said, "Harry James Potter, why have you never told me about a map that can tell you the password to _my_ Common Room, whenever you request it, and let you go in there whenever you want? Have you visited the Slytherin Common Room without my knowledge?"

"No," Harry said, "We discussed it, but we haven't visited any of the other Common Rooms."

"You _will_ show me this map before I leave today," Daphne ordered her friend.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, ignoring Rose and Hermione's grins.

Both Hermione and Rose knew how close Harry and Daphne were, and neither were offended or surprised at Daphne's attitude toward Harry. Frankly they thought it was nice that their friendship survived and thrived even though their Houses were rivals. During the summers, Harry and Daphne could be the friends they always had been without needing to hide their friendship.

"So let me get this straight," Daphne said, "Lords Potter and Black will be sneaking into my Common Room tomorrow evening, and… brainwashing every Slytherin boy fourth year and above?"

"Brainwashing is such a strong word!" Harry joked, "But yes, my father and Sirius will be leading the security detail that will take place at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament."

Daphne nodded, "I recall that being discussed during Lord Davis' meeting."

"You're not going to warn any of the boys of what Lords Potter and Black are going to do, are you?" Hermione asked the Slytherin.

Daphne glared at Hermione. "Of course not, Granger! I will not betray the leader of my Alliance!"

Hermione blushed, looking ashamed. "Sorry. There's my Gryffindor Lion coming out in front of a Slytherin again."

"Apology accepted," Daphne sniffed, "If you must know, I am very supportive of this… prank. Especially if it allows me to avoid boys like Malfoy and Nott. It will take some… Slytherin ingenuity… to pull it off in the Slytherin Common Room, but I think I'll be able to do it. I assume I have permission to tell this to Tracey?"

"Yes," Harry said, "In addition to every Child of the Great Alliance, Tracey and Lavender Brown will also have permission to know about this 'prank'."

"Lavender Brown?" Daphne asked, with a scoff, "One of the Gryffindor Gossip Girls? If you tell her, your prank will be revealed within a month."

"We will… persuade… her and Parvati to avoid discussing it with _anyone_ ," Rose said, "And that they will be the first suspects if the prank is discovered."

"Very well," Daphne said. "I have one other big issue. Likely Tracey, and some of the other Children will have the same issue. Not all Slytherin boys are… bad enough… to qualify for such _brainwashing_."

"We have already thought of that," Hermione said, "That is one of the other discussions we wanted to have with you. We want to include you and the other Children into our discussion regarding our list idea."

"I remember the basics of your list idea," Daphne said, "And I… mostly agree with it."

"Mostly?" Hermione asked.

"What if some girls… or boys… on the list," Daphne said, "want to partner up more often with some others on the list, and don't wish to… be in a queue to wait for said partner?"

"If the partners mutually agree, then it can be arranged," Hermione said, "We can have a section on the list for 'frequent partners' so that the volunteers know they can go to these people more often than others."

"I like that idea," Rose said. "But… is there a reason you asked, Heiress Greengrass?"

"Yes, I have my reasons, but I do not wish to voice them at this moment," Daphne said, mysteriously. "So I take it you want my opinion of which Slytherins to add onto the list?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "We're going to get suggestions from each Child in the Alliance. Then we can go around and speak to these people and see if they wish to be a part of the list. Then hopefully we can create a list that every volunteer will approve of."

"I approve," Daphne said, "Tracey is coming over to my house for dinner this evening. With your permission, I'll talk to her about Operation Fluffy Bunny and the list idea, and she and I can figure out which Slytherins should be on the list."

Harry traded glances with Hermione and Rose. The other two girls nodded.

"That is fine with us," Harry said.

Daphne nodded, then cleared her throat. "Hermione? Can I speak to you in private for a few minutes? I need to ask you something."

Hermione looked surprised. Harry understood why. She knew that Daphne wasn't exactly Hermione's biggest fan. The Slytherin sometimes had to stop her temper from rising whenever she was in discussions with the Muggleborn.

"Sure, Daphne," Hermione said.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 10:15 AM**

Daphne swallowed down her nerves as she followed the Muggleborn Gryffindor into the dining room, which was empty. It probably wasn't a secret that Daphne did not have complete respect for the girl, nor that she held a bit of dislike for the girl. Some of her dislike for Hermione came from the fact that she was jealous of her – that Hermione had taken the position of Harry's girlfriend and love interest when, in her mind, it should be her.

But much of the dislike came from the fact that Hermione was rather bossy, authoritative, and that she held a little too much trust and respect for people who sometimes didn't deserve it. Daphne also believed that the Muggleborn had some goals for the future which may or may not offend most Purebloods in general. Frankly, the Pureblood Heiress was surprised Hermione could keep a straight face whenever the Potter Family head house-elf appeared around her. Most Muggleborn saw house-elves as glorified slaves, and many sought to free the elves, who didn't truly _want_ such freedom. Hermione seemed very like the type who would want to free the elves.

Still, it appeared that Harry and Hermione's relationship was not in danger of going anywhere near as south as Daphne hoped it might. Therefore, Daphne was going to have to call on the little, tiny Gryffindor portion of her mind and summon forth her bravery and courage. She had a request she wanted to ask Harry, and she needed to talk to Hermione about it for two unfortunate reasons. The first, of course, was that Hermione was top candidate for the future Lady Potter. The second, Daphne was a pureblood who, while followed modern beliefs, still had a request that Harry _could not_ accept without Hermione's approval. Yes, this annoyed Daphne beyond belief, but she knew it was the proper thing to do.

"So?" Hermione asked, in that annoying authoritative tone she liked to use, "What can I do for you, Heiress Greengrass?"

Daphne held back a snort. At least the Muggleborn could follow proper protocol.

"Miss Granger, I think we both know that you realize I have… romantic aspirations for your boyfriend," Daphne said.

"Such Pureblood snobbery!" Hermione said, in what Daphne thought might be a joking tone, "'Romantic aspirations'? You can't just say you fancy him, can you?"

Daphne glanced at the Muggleborn suspiciously. "You already knew I fancy Harry, don't you?"

"Several girls fancy my boyfriend, Daphne," Hermione said, "Unlike most of those girls, you might actually be the biggest threat to me having a long-term relationship with him."

Daphne blinked. "Biggest threat? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked. "Harry fancies you too!"

Daphne was nearly speechless. "He… does?"

"What?" Hermione replied, "You think I don't know my boyfriend is attracted to other girls besides me? You're not the only other girl besides me he fancies, Daphne. Dora Tonks is also on that list, along with…"

Hermione mumbled under her breath, and Daphne resisted asking her to speak up.

"Anyway, yes, Daphne," Hermione said, "He fancies you, and he as just about admitted as much to me."

Daphne couldn't believe it. Yes, she had hoped Harry held some attraction for her, even though he had a serious girlfriend. But she never expected him to actually fancy her, and be serious enough about it, that he had actually told his girlfriend! She was so lost in thought, she nearly missed Hermione's next words.

"… he even told me that you and him promised to wed each other, when you were younger," Hermione said.

Daphne choked. "He… told you that?"

"He did," Hermione affirmed.

Daphne scoffed to hide her shock. "It was a childhood fantasy, Hermione."

"Even if it was, he still remembers it," Hermione said, "So yes, I do consider you a threat to my relationship with him."

"Then… maybe I should just forget what I wanted to say," Daphne said; there went her tiny speck of Gryffindor courage, right out the window!

"Just tell me, Greengrass," Hermione said, "I promise I won't react too badly."

Daphne stared at Hermione for half a minute, before she decided to go through with her question.

She cleared her throat. "I want to ask Harry to be my first. To be the one who takes my virginity."

* * *

 **What did I tell you? Devilishly good cliffhanger I could not resist! How will Hermione react? How will Harry? Whatever happens, let me make one thing clear. There will be no sex between Harry and Daphne next chapter! Yes it will happen… sooner rather than later, but not before they get to Hogwarts!**

 **God I loved this chapter. I loved Daphne in this chapter, and all the plans that have been created from this chapter alone! Let's just say Castor Greengrass' gift, and his… motives… were a last minute thing, but I loved it! Daphne's plans and her request have been in my plans for… well, about the time Daphne entered into the story. So a long time.**

 **I normally do not write stuffy Pureblood customs and dialogue, but the situation called for it. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **As many of you may have guessed, I have figured the endgame ship for this story. It will be a minor Harem ship. Harry/Hermione/Rose/Daphne and Dora Tonks will be – at minimum, a 'sperm donor' and perhaps another wife/partner.**

 **Next Chapter: Hermione, and Harry's reactions to Daphne's request. Daphne learns of the Potter Twins' biggest secret. And the rest of Daphne's visit. Plus, possibly more! I am planning another sex scene which will take place within the next couple of chapters between our favorite trio of teens. The sex scene was teased in this chapter.**


	46. Daphne's Visit, Part 2

**Chapter 46  
** **Daphne's Visit, Part 2**

 **Author's Note: Daphne's visit will be 3 chapters! I wanted to finish it up here, but Harry and Daphne's conversation is going really long, and when this chapter ends, it is only halfway done!**

 **It would appear for the past couple of chapters, I've been mislabeling the Potter Family Head Elf as Missy instead of Melina. Missy will be another elf in addition to Melina, but Melina is the head elf.**

* * *

 _Previously on the "Free Use Experience"_

 _"Then… maybe I should just forget what I wanted to say," Daphne said; there went her tiny speck of Gryffindor courage, right out the window!_

 _"Just tell me, Greengrass," Hermione said, "I promise I won't react too badly."_

 _Daphne stared at Hermione for half a minute, before she decided to go through with her question._

 _She cleared her throat. "I want to ask Harry to be my first. To be the one who takes my virginity."_

* * *

 **** **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 10:15 AM**

Hermione Granger stared at the fourteen year old Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, and was quite speechless. Several thoughts were going through her head, as well as several questions.

First of all, she was rather surprised that Daphne was a virgin! The girl was, simply put, quite beautiful. Hermione was rather jealous of the girl's beauty. How had Daphne not found somebody to practice the Experience with that summer? Even if she wasn't attracted to any of the Slytherins around her age – and she couldn't blame the girl if she wasn't – she had five boys in the Children of the Great Alliance who had been her friends for years.

 _Oh,_ Hermione realized, _she is attracted to one of the boys in her Alliance. Harry! My Harry! Damn it, why couldn't she have been attracted to Neville? Or Eli!_

The answer to that question was also obvious. Daphne and Harry had been friends – and best friends for several years _-_ since childhood. As children, Eli, Susan and Neville may have been closer to Harry than most of the Children of the Great Alliance. But the four of them, plus Rose, were godbrothers and godsisters. So the five of them were almost like siblings. Unlike with Rose, Harry didn't really have any – as Daphne put it – 'romantic aspirations' for Susan, so she was probably more like a cousin to him. So obviously, Daphne was Harry's closest friend from childhood who wasn't like family to him.

At the innocent age of eleven, almost twelve years old, Hermione remembered being quite jealous of Daphne when Harry told her that the blonde Slytherin had been his best friend from childhood. Hermione may have taken that title away from Daphne, but even back then, Hermione had fancied Harry, if only a little. Her insecurities had made her super jealous of Daphne. Even at eleven, Daphne Greengrass was very beautiful. Hermione had spent a lot of time believing that Harry Potter would never fancy her, or fall in love with her, when he knew someone like the utterly gorgeous Daphne Greengrass, whom he had grown up with for over half his life at the time!

Hermione knew that Harry loved her. He told her that all the time. Hell, he had _showed her_ how much he loved her, quite a few times already. But her insecurities were still existent. She had an honest relationship with Harry, they told each other a lot of their secrets. So, naturally, Hermione knew that Harry was attracted to other girls besides her.

His attraction to Rose, his own sister, was not a problem for her. It helped that she had recently discovered she was attracted to both genders, and more important, both of the Potter Twins.

Harry's attraction to Dora Tonks was okay with Hermione. She was six years older than Harry, and while the woman _might_ have fancied Harry, she also fancied Remus Lupin. There was small possibility that, if Harry wanted to have a child from his own female form's womb, that Dora could be the 'sperm donor', and that was fine with Hermione. After all, _she_ couldn't do that for Harry. Aside from choosing the fellow Metamorph for being the 'sperm donor', Hermione wasn't too worried about Harry leaving her for Dora Tonks.

And then there was Daphne Greengrass. Harry had been very honest with Hermione about the blonde-haired Slytherin who had been his childhood best friend. He was attracted to her. If he wasn't with Hermione, he might have asked Daphne on a date, and they would likely be a couple. He had admitted as much to Hermione. As children, Harry and Daphne had made an innocent promise that they would get married to each other. And both _still_ remembered that promise. It was like Hermione told Daphne: the Slytherin was her biggest threat to a long-term romantic future with Harry Potter.

And now the girl wanted Harry to take her virginity, to be her first sexual partner. There was an immediate desire deep inside Hermione telling her to scream out 'no!' and tell the girl to forget about such a thing! But if she did that, Harry would never forgive her. First of all, Hermione would be taking that decision away from Harry, and he would probably be very angry at her for doing so. Second, Daphne would probably be near the top of the list of volunteers who Harry could go to, or they could go to him, to partner up for the Experience. So it wasn't as if Harry would _never_ have sex with Daphne. But for Harry to be Daphne's first time, to be the one to claim Daphne's virginity, something Daphne probably deeply desired? That was a _big thing_!

Was she being selfish, she wondered. The obvious answer was 'yes'. Harry had claimed hers and Rose's virginity. But he loved her and Rose, and they loved him back, were _in love_ with him. But… apparently so was Daphne. Hermione knew she would be selfish, jealous, possessive and basically a bad friend and girlfriend, if she told Daphne 'no', and didn't let Harry decide for himself.

Hermione's response to Daphne was clear. But it wasn't an answer, it was a question.

Hermione looked at Daphne, who was staring at her, with her arms crossed. She realized she had been lost in her thoughts for a good couple of minutes, and Daphne had been patiently – maybe? – waiting in silence for Hermione to respond.

"Why are you telling me this, and not Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I know you're a Muggleborn, and don't normally follow Pureblood protocol," Daphne said, "But you really need to learn all you can about the subject, especially in your position."

"My position?" Hermione echoed.

Daphne sighed in annoyance. "You may be a Muggleborn, but you are Harry's girlfriend. As his girlfriend, you are the current candidate for the title of Future Lady Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"B-but Harry and I cannot be exclusive!" Hermione said, "Doesn't that mean anything?"

Daphne shook her head. "You would think so, wouldn't you? But no, Pureblood protocol is a hell of a lot older than the laws of the Free Use Experience, and therefore protocol is still proper to follow. Very well, I can make this more simpler for you. Let's not call you Harry's girlfriend, but his current love interest. Or in Free Use Committee terms, in Harry's mind, you are most compatible for him as the Future Lady Potter.

"I may be a more modern Pureblood than most in our society, but I still follow Pureblood protocol. It would be improper of me to go around you and talk to your boyfriend about such a romance-based topic without your knowledge. Suffice it to say, I _cannot_ take my request to Harry, without your knowledge and permission."

"I'm going to be brutally honest with you, Daphne," Hermione said, "My first thought was to say 'no' to you, and also tell you to forget about it."

"To be honest," Daphne replied, "I probably would have lost any respect I have for you if you had immediately accepted my request."

"Accepted, not denied?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I said _immediately accepted_ ," Daphne said, "Meaning I expected you to ask me questions, and even consider telling me 'no.' What I am trying to tell you is I am not surprised you originally wanted to tell me 'no'. So… why haven't you?"

"Because, despite your Pureblood protocol," Hermione said, "I cannot say 'no' to you, or forbid you to go to Harry about this. Because if he found out, and he would - because we don't keep secrets, and I would tell him about this meeting – he would be extremely upset with me. He would believe I took the decision out of his hands."

"Well, you are a better person than I ever have given you credit for," Daphne said.

"I don't know whether to yell at you for that or thank you," Hermione deadpanned.

Hermione winced a little as she realized she wasn't the only girl Daphne should be speaking to about this, if the Slytherin Pureblood wanted to follow 'protocol'. She needed to bring Rose into the conversation, but if that happened, then Rose would have to tell Daphne about the upgrade in her and Harry's relationship.

 _What to do?_ Hermione thought, _Well, I don't really have a choice. I have to talk to Rose about this._

"If you need me to give you permission to speak to my boyfriend about your request," Hermione said, "I am willing to give it, but on one condition. I need you to wait here for a couple of minutes and let me do something first. Don't worry, I'm not going to talk to Harry about this before giving you permission."

Daphne raised an eyebrow, then she shrugged and nodded. "I'll be waiting here then."

Hermione nodded, then left the dining room. She went back to the sitting room, where Harry and Rose were talking. When she entered, they looked at her.

"Where's Daphne?" Harry asked.

"Our conversation isn't over," Hermione said, "And, unfortunately, I need Rose to come with me."

"Am I allowed to know what you're talking about?" Harry asked.

"I promised Daphne I wouldn't tell you what our conversation is about," Hermione said, "You'll likely know soon, but for that to happen, I need Rose."

Rose shrugged and stood up.

"Alright," Harry said, "I'll just wait here then."

"We won't be too long," Hermione said. "Actually, scratch that… yes, we will."

"You will?" "We will?" Harry and Rose asked.

"If this conversation goes as well as I think it will," Hermione said, "Daphne will want to talk to you alone, Harry. Without us. We _did_ discuss a few topics you could discuss with her yesterday, remember?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"So when Rose and I are finished with Daphne," Hermione said, "We'll send her your way and let you two talk for a while. We'll find something else to do."

Harry nodded. Hermione and Rose left the sitting room, then walked into the corridor.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

Hermione summarized her discussion with Daphne. Rose raised her eyebrows by the end of the summary, and then she unexpectedly chuckled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I should have seen this coming," Rose said, "I am a little surprised she is still a virgin, but then again, Daphne wouldn't let just anyone have that honor. She would choose Harry, wouldn't she? I think I can guess why you're talking with me here. You don't think you can give her permission on your own, because you aren't the only girl in Harry's romantic life. You need me to give her permission as well."

"Yes," Hermione said, "But for that to happen…"

"She'd have to learn about the upgrade in mine and Harry's relationship," Rose said, "This is a pickle. We can't tell Harry _why_ we want to tell Daphne that secret, but he might be angry if we tell her without letting him know first."

"So what should we do?" Hermione asked.

"Seek forgiveness, not permission, when it comes to Harry?" Rose asked.

"You mean tell Daphne your secret without asking Harry first?" Hermione replied.

"Yes," Rose said. "Harry should forgive us for doing this, but even if he is angry at us, he'll understand in time." Then she smirked. "Especially if it means he can claim Daphne's virginity."

"You're not upset that Daphne wants this with him?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said, Daphne wouldn't let just anyone do it," Rose said, "They're going to shag sooner or later, so why can't we just allow him to do this for her?"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose so."

Rose smiled softly. "You're worried, aren't you? It doesn't help that you're a little jealous that Harry fancies Daphne, and now this, huh?"

"I know he loves me," Hermione said, "But…"

"He still fancies her, and she is one of his oldest friends," Rose said, "And there is that silly childhood promise to marry each other."

"Yes," Hermione said, "And Harry claiming Daphne's virginity isn't going to be like him shagging other girls during the Experience, Rose. This is something she wants, that she desires, that is _special_ to her. And she wants it to happen with Harry!"

"I understand that, and I understand your issues with it," Rose said, "But I truly don't think it would change anything between Harry and you. And, be honest, that is what you're truly worried about."

"Yes, it is," Hermione said, then steeled herself, "I'm going to give her permission to ask Harry either way. It is up to him to tell her 'yes' or 'no'."

"Right," Rose said, "Well, lead the way, and let's tell her mine and Harry's secret."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Rose only nodded. Hermione nodded too and led Rose into the Dining Room. Daphne was still waiting in the same spot she was in when Hermione left. The blonde Slytherin raised her eyebrows as she looked from Hermione to Rose, then back to Hermione.

"Hermione, I think you misinterpreted my meaning of protocol," Daphne said, "I didn't need Rose's permission here."

"Actually you do," Rose said, "Especially if you need permission from Harry's romantic interest."

Daphne stared at Rose, one eyebrow raised. Then the other eyebrow raised, and her eyes widened. Obviously, she had understood exactly what Rose meant.

"Bloody hell," Daphne muttered, "Rose, are you trying to tell me…?"

"On our most recent birthday, Harry and I began a sexual relationship," Rose said. "He took my virginity –"

"On the same evening he took mine," Hermione said.

"- and we've had a few nights of fun sex recently as well," Rose said.

Daphne coughed and cleared her throat. "Does this mean you told her about my request, Granger?"

"She did," Rose said, before Hermione could answer. "Because she felt she could not give you permission unless I did too."

"Did you only tell me this because you felt I needed your permission too?" Daphne asked.

"I told you, because we already told Eli Black and Susan Bones," Rose said, "And are planning to tell the rest of the Children of the Great Alliance soon enough, maybe tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express. Sooner or later, the news about our upgraded relationship will get out at Hogwarts. We aren't exactly going to stop having sex when we get to Hogwarts. You would have known tomorrow. Your request just sped up revealing it to you."

Daphne shrugged. "If you believe I'm going to feel disgusted by this, I'm not. I know some teens prior to their fourth year practice the Experience together, and I can see why you and Harry might have wanted to practice with each other. But… you called yourself Harry's 'romantic interest'."

"Maybe I am, maybe not," Rose said, with a shrug, "But Hermione, Harry's 'romantic interest', felt you needed my permission too. So, here I am."

"Well, alright then," Daphne said, "So… do I have permission from _both_ of you, to speak to Harry about this?"

Hermione and Rose looked at each other. Rose shrugged and nodded. Hermione sighed and turned to Daphne.

"Heiress Greengrass," she said, "You have our permission to take your request to Harry."

Daphne smiled, and Hermione thought she saw a hint of relief in the Slytherin's face. "Thank you, Miss Granger. This means a lot to me."

"Answer us one more question before you go to Harry," Rose said, "If we add a 'frequent partners" section to the lists, are you going to want to be one of Harry's?"

Daphne stared at Rose for a moment, before she nodded. "Yes, Rose. To be honest with both of you, If I have to limit myself to one sexual experience per month with Harry, who is still my best male friend, I am going to be a very unhappy witch. Between the list, and Harry having to be a girl and shack up with boys so many times a month, I already feel as if I'm already going to be limited at the number of sexual experiences with him. Yes, Rose, I want to be one of his frequent partners."

"In the end, it is up to Harry, of course," Rose said, "But… if he wants you to be a frequent partner – of which you can bet Hermione and I will be on that list too, then we will accept his decision. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. As long as she was Harry's _most_ frequent partner, she'd be okay with Daphne being one too.

Daphne nodded, then left the dining room, leaving Hermione and Rose alone.

"We aren't going to lose Harry to her, are we?" Hermione asked her best girlfriend.

"No, you silly witch, of course we aren't," Rose said, "But there may come a time where she becomes as frequent a partner to Harry as we are. I know you know what I mean."

Hermione nodded. She did know exactly what Rose meant. She just wasn't sure how to feel about that.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 10:30 AM – Girl!Harry**

Harry was alone in the sitting room, wondering what Hermione, Rose and Daphne was talking about. Daphne had requested to speak to Hermione about something, and Harry had a good feeling the subject was about her. Harry knew that Hermione and Daphne didn't get along as well as Harry wanted them to, so the idea of the two girls being alone in the same room without supervision was worrisome. Rose had the same worries, before Hermione invited her to talk to Daphne too. Harry's sister had even wondered whether or not they should have kept Hermione and Daphne's wands while the two girls had a conversation. Harry didn't think that was too bad of an idea.

At that moment, Daphne walked back into the sitting room alone. Harry and Daphne stared at each other for a moment, and Daphne suddenly looked nervous. She cleared her throat and sat down back in the chair she had been in.

"Er… Hermione and Rose are letting us talk in private," Daphne said, "If you're wondering where they are…"

"They told me as much earlier," Harry said. "I was wanting to speak to you in private anyway."

"You were?" Daphne asked.

"I told you in my last letter to you," Harry said, "that I had a lot of stuff I wanted to talk to you about, didn't I?"

"Right," Daphne said, nodding, "I had sort of forgotten…"

"Daphne, you seem to have something on your mind," Harry said, "Whatever you discussed with Hermione and Rose seems to have affected you. So if you need to say something to me, please… you don't need to be so nervous about it."

Daphne cleared her throat and nodded. "Harry, I have a confession to make, and I need to say it because if I don't, I'll never be able to. I fancy you, Harry Potter. I have for several years. It kind of started that day we made that silly promise as children that we'd get married. Over the past couple of years, it might have grown into something stronger."

Harry was of two minds with Daphne's confession. She wanted to jump for joy, to hoot and holler. This was something she had not expected from her childhood best friend. Daphne knew lots of boys, in and out of Hogwarts. Harry figured Daphne might have fancied someone like Eli Black or maybe even someone like Blaise Zabini. But the fact that Daphne fancied her? Harry was deeply in love with Hermione Granger, and nothing would change that. And that was why she was in two minds with Daphne's confession.

"You don't need to say anything, Harry," Daphne said, obviously noting Harry's silence to her confession, "I know you love Hermione, and I do not want to interfere in your relationship with her. I'd be an awful friend if I did, and you'd never forgive me, and I'd never forgive myself either. Interfering in your relationship is not was what I intended when I confessed that to you."

"Then what was your intention, Daphne?" Harry asked.

"I have a request for you," Daphne said, "I discussed this with Hermione, then Rose, and they gave me permission to make the request to you."

"Why did you need their permission?" Harry asked.

"Because it wouldn't have been proper for me to make this request if Hermione didn't give me permission to do so," Daphne said, "After all, she is your girlfriend and… first in line in contention for the future Lady Potter title."

Harry raised her eyebrows. _That_ was a weird way for Daphne to phrase Hermione's status. Then Harry realized why she phrased it that way.

"What request do you have that it was so serious you had to follow Pureblood protocol?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm a virgin," Daphne confessed, bluntly, "I'm a virgin, and I want you to have the honor of claiming it. Of being my first."

Harry choked. _That_ was unexpected. Out of all the requests Daphne could make, that was not something she had considered.

"You're a –" Harry choked out.

"A virgin, Harry, yes!" Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "It isn't that big a deal. So I haven't had quite the productive summer, in that area, as you apparently have had."

"I wasn't implying that, Daphne," Harry said, "I just thought that –"

"That I would have been with somebody by now?" Daphne asked, "Maybe you were too preoccupied with Hermione last year to not notice, but I didn't have any boyfriends last year or this summer, Harry. Nobody has caught my eye. Well, nobody except for –"

She paused, shrugging her shoulders, and motioned to Harry. Harry smiled at her.

"I'm flattered, Daphne, I truly am," Harry said. "So you want to give your virginity to me. You want me to be your first."

"Yes," Daphne said.

"And Hermione and Rose are fine with this?" Harry asked, "This is what you were talking about with them?"

"It was, and they are," Daphne said, "Well, I could see that Hermione has some issues with it. Of course she does, she's your girlfriend and she loves you. I would have thought it strange if she hadn't had any issues with it. And Rose, well…"

Harry realized what must have happened in that discussion with Daphne, Hermione and Rose.

"Rose told you, didn't she?" she asked, "About her and…"

"About you and her?" Daphne asked, then nodded, "She did. I have no problems with that. If I was in her position, there's nobody better I'd want to practice with before taking part in the Experience."

Harry smirked when Daphne blushed, as the blonde realized what she said.

"I-I didn't mean – I don't want to do this before we get to Hogwarts," Daphne stammered, "If – if you accept my request, I mean."

"You don't?" Harry asked.

"I kind of promised my mother I wouldn't get up to anything… naughty… while I was here," Daphne said, blushing. "So, no, if you accept my request, I want it to happen at Hogwarts. Harry, I'm nervous here. Are you going to accept my request or not?"

"Daphne, you're still one of my best friends, and have been for as long as we've known each other," Harry said, "I'd be honored to accept your request."

"Is that a yes?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

Daphne looked extremely relieved. "Thank you, Harry. You don't know how much this means to me."

"So… when do you want this to happen?" Harry asked, "If we're going to do this at Hogwarts, then… well, I'm sure you can see the problem."

"Yes, I can see the obvious problem, Harry," Daphne said, "You don't think I haven't thought about this? I have a plan thought out about how to do this. It is risky but if it works…"

"Risky?" Harry asked.

"Sunday evening, Harry," Daphne said, "The night we get to Hogwarts. I thought we might do this… in your bed."

"M-my bed," Harry said, "In my dormitory? In Gryffindor Tower? Daphne, you do know that the Slytherin House is – well -?"

"In the dungeons?" Daphne asked, rolling her eyes, "Of course I know that! Where do you think I've been sleeping and hanging out for a good majority of the past three years?"

"You do remember that there will be _Auror_ security on patrol at night at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, "Especially after curfew? My father and Uncle Sirius will be at the head of it."

"I realize this," Daphne said, "But I thought – do you still have your father's Invisibility Cloak?"

Daphne knew about the Cloak because, when they were children, the pair would steal the Cloak from Harry's parents' room and play with it at times. They had loads of fun scaring Rose hiding while under it.

Harry, of course, realized what Daphne meant. "You want me to lend you the Cloak that night so you can sneak up to Gryffindor Tower."

"Yes," Daphne said.

Harry sighed. "That's not a good idea, Daphne."

Daphne pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry, seeing this, made a quick decision.

"If we're going to do this," she said, "I have to do something, and you might not like it."

"What?" Daphne asked.

"I have to discuss this with my father," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Daphne asked.

"I don't want you to get into trouble on your first night at Hogwarts, Daph," Harry said, "I told you about my father and Sirius' plans for the Slytherin boys. Maybe… maybe my Dad can escort you to Gryffindor Tower that night?"

"You realize you're talking about letting your father know what you and I will be doing, right?" Daphne asked.

"There's a history, during the Free Use Experience, of students going to another House to meet with a partner, Daphne," Harry said, "But I also think they would need permission from a Professor to do so. It would be perfectly legal, except for the fact that the Experience wouldn't officially begin for us until the following day. But since we're planning this for that first night, instead of the following night. Why not the following night, by the way?"

"Because I might have to… do things… with other boys on Monday, Harry," Daphne said, in a small voice, "And I want to do those things first… with you."

"You could do that anyway," Harry said, shrugging.

" _In private_ , Harry," Daphne said, "Our friendship is still unknown to most of the students outside of the Great Alliance, after all. I don't want that to change right now. Being with you, like that, in a public setting is not something I wish to do right now. Even the private rooms on the fourth floor are not as private as I'd prefer. Someone is bound to see us, and then the rumors about us would be everywhere by next mealtime. I don't want that, I'm sure you don't want that and I doubt your girlfriend and sister would want that."

"Then this is the only way I can see it happening, Daph," Harry said, "My Dad will have to escort you to Gryffindor Tower and you can meet with me. Then we'll use the Cloak to get to my bed, so my dormmates don't see you."

Daphne blushed. "I assume that… I'd stay the whole night with you… in your bed?"

"I think I'd prefer it if you did," Harry said, honestly, "We'll figure out how to get you to your dorm early the next morning. I could ask Dad about it. We could set an Alarm Charm on my pillow to get us up early. Dad could either escort you, or you'd use my Cloak and give it to me later."

Daphne sighed and went silent for a full minute, while she pondered her options.

"Fine," she said, finally, "Discuss it with your father. If he accepts your plan, I'll agree to it. If not, we'll… we'll do this on Monday instead. You really want to do this with me?"

"Now it is my turn to be completely honest with you, Daphne," Harry said, "I fancy you too, okay? If I wasn't in love with Hermione, and I hadn't asked her out, I probably would have asked you on a date. I love Hermione, and I probably always will. I don't see these next three or four years changing that to be honest. Hermione would likely agree with that as well. As long as Hermione's okay with it, however – and you are too – aside from her and Rose, you, Daphne, will always be on the top of my list for someone I'd want to be with during the Experience."

Daphne's face had gone from her normal complexion, to a light pink, to a deep red blush by the time Harry was finished. Her eyes were also misty by the time Harry was finished.

"I had no idea, Harry," Daphne said, "Hermione told me earlier that you did fancy me, that I was her biggest threat to her relationship with you. But I didn't truly believe her until now. You don't know how much it means for you to choose me as one of the girls at the top of your list. That's all I ever wanted – well, aside from me being in Hermione's position, to be brutally honest, but… what you said to me… thank you, Harry."

Harry could see that Daphne was quite conflicted when it came to Harry and Hermione's relationship. But Daphne's promise to not interfere with said relationship meant the world to her. Harry knew there was no doubt that Daphne was still the good friend she had been since they were five years old.

"You're welcome, Daph," Harry said.

Daphne smiled. "Now that the hard part is out of the way. What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Harry?"

* * *

 **Yes, I ended it there. Yes, Daphne's visit is going to be three chapters. I only ended it there, because if I didn't, the chapter would be twice as long as it currently ends by the time Daphne's visit is over. I still have quite a bit left planned. HOWEVER, saying that, I have to carefully consider and plot out the next chapter and that might take a little time. So I wanted to get this out so my readers could enjoy it.**

 **When I came up with the Auror security plot, I totally didn't foresee, the unexpected complications it would have with my plans for Harry and Daphne's first time. So that is where the idea came up for James to help them. This little storyline (Harry and Daphne's first time) is something that has been in my head for a long while, and I am so looking forward to it.**

 **Next Chapter: The rest of Harry and Daphne's visit. By the way, I am going to try to do my best to get the story to Hogwarts by Chapter 50. I know everyone wants me to get there, and for that whole part to begin. I want that to happen too. We're almost there.**


	47. Daphne's Visit, Part 3

**Chapter 47  
** **Daphne's Visit, Part 3**

 **Author's Note: This is a very long chapter!**

 **Warning: Discussion of Sex Toys**

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 10:45 AM – Girl!Harry**

"Now that the hard part is out of the way," Daphne said, with a smile, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Harry?"

"After I read your first letter to me yesterday," Harry said, "I realized I hadn't been all that great of a friend to you recently."

Daphne frowned. "Harry…"

Harry raised a hand to stop her. "I haven't. You were right. You should have been one of the first to hear about this current form I am in. I first Morphed into this form an hour or so before Lord Davis' luncheon began. I could have told you about this at the luncheon, and I did not."

"Tracey was there, as was my sister," Daphne said, "I understand if you didn't want to tell them at the time, so…"

"I could have discussed it with you in private after the luncheon, Daph," Harry said, "But I didn't."

Daphne sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"Instead, you heard it from me, by letter," Harry continued, "because your letter was one of many I was writing at the time to the members of the Children of the Great Alliance. The Children, as a whole, may all be friends and have been for several years, but you were my best friend during my childhood days, and the only reason our relationship has changed at all, is because of the damn House rivalries at Hogwarts. But during the summer, we're not at Hogwarts, and we are free to be the friends we've always been. It feels as if I had forgotten that, when I told you about my news in a letter instead of face-to-face. Yesterday, Hermione and Rose gave me some advice. I need somebody, aside from the two of them, to go to for 'girl talk'."

Daphne snorted. "Girl talk… you want to participate in girl talk? You?"

"There are things that are going to be happening in my life – things that have already happened," Harry said, "Things that I'm not going to feel right discussing with Eli or Neville, or my other dormmates."

"Such as girl stuff," Daphne said, nodding. "I'm beginning to see your point now. You can discuss this with Rose and Hermione, but… you need someone else to talk to whom you aren't as close to as you are to the two of them."

Yes," Harry said, "And I want that to be you."

"Would this be pillow talk then?" Daphne said, with a smirk.

Harry blushed. "I suppose it would be. Especially if you want to keep our friendship private for the foreseeable future. What better way to keep things private –"

"Then in your bed in your dormitory," Daphne said, with a knowing grin. "How often would this… 'girl talk' happen then?"

"Are you trying to ask me how often I want you in my bed?" Harry asked, with a smirk.

Daphne blushed. "Remember that 'frequent partners' thing we discussed?"

"You want to be one of mine," Harry guessed; it wasn't a question.

"In addition to Hermione, and I assume, Rose," Daphne said, "Yes and they've already given me their permission for it."

"I am going to do my best to be with Hermione and Rose at least once a week, if not more," Harry said, "So if you're okay with it…"

"At least once a week?" Daphne asked, with a wide smile, "Harry, that is more than I could have hoped for. With this list plan, and with you having to partner with girls _and_ boys, I thought I would be lucky to be your Experience partner once a month."

"So I guess that is a yes, then?" Harry asked, "We should try and plan for once a week then?"

"A good shag and some 'pillow talk' once a week?" Daphne asked. "Sounds like a brilliant plan to me. So… should we begin now?" She blushed red. "The – the 'pillow talk' I mean. Oh bother. I mean the girl-to-girl talk."

Harry grinned. "Sure. So what do you want to hear about first then? My first shopping trip as a girl?"

"How about let's start with how you came up with this look?" Daphne asked, motioning to Harry's form. "You do look similar to Rose – identical twin instead of fraternal – aside from hair and eye color."

"That was Rose's idea – well, hers and Hermione's," Harry said, "Rose was always jealous of how Padma and Parvati, and also Fred and George Weasley, were identical twins and we weren't. So Rose thought it would be brilliant if I looked similar to her in my female form. The only reason I have different hair and eye color is so we don't confuse everyone. Dora was the one who helped me Morph into this form."

"Dora Tonks?" Daphne asked; she wasn't as familiar with Dora as Harry and his sister were, even though Dora was one of the Children of the Great Alliance.

"Yes," Harry said, "You probably recall that she was my Metamorph tutor."

"Yes, I remember back when you had lessons with her," Daphne said, "after those lessons, when we met up again, you would chat up a storm about your lessons and I could hardly get two words in."

Harry smiled and nodded. "It was an exciting time in my life, learning all about my talents."

"I do remember, one day, asking you about your latest lesson," Daphne said, "And it was so unlike you to be all silent about it. You were blushing so bad, your whole face was literally red due to your abilities. That was the only time you didn't want to talk about your lessons. I always wondered what that was about. It was one of the few times back then you kept a secret from me."

"That would probably have been the lesson where Dora started teaching me how to morph into the opposite gender," Harry said. "I was so embarrassed, I didn't want to talk about it, even with you."

"Is that why you never Morphed into your female form outside of lessons until a few days ago?" Daphne asked. "Because you were embarrassed?"

"I don't know," Harry said, sighing, "I just never really felt like being a girl. Maybe it was embarrassment, maybe I just like being a boy."

"And now?" Daphne asked, "Like I said earlier, I thought I'd have to coerce you to change into your female form so I could meet her. I never expected to see you like this when I first arrived. So I assume you're… comfortable being in this form?"

"I suppose I am," Harry said, "Don't get me wrong, I still prefer being in my male form. But when I am required to be in this form at least two days a week, for a whole day, I'm not going to moan and complain about it. Dora wanted me to practice being in this form a lot this week leading up to going back to Hogwarts. So I spent the whole day in this form on Thursday, and half the day yesterday as well. Actually, I was in this form for nearly thirty-six hours in a row."

Daphne blinked, looking shocked. "Wow. Really? Why?"

Harry blushed. She had not told Eli and Susan the real reason why she had been in her female form for so long, why she had visited Black Manor in her female form. But wasn't the whole point of choosing Daphne for girl-to-girl talk so that she could talk about things she wouldn't tell her other friends? Hermione and Rose _did_ advise her to tell Daphne about it.

"I'll tell you why soon," Harry said, "but that is later on in what I wanted to tell you."

"Right, we were talking about you creating this appearance," Daphne said.

"Yes," Harry said, "It's been four years since I had even considered Morphing into my female form, and I had kind of forgotten the lessons. So Hermione, Rose and I decided to recruit Dora to help us…"

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 10:55 AM**

While Harry was telling Daphne her story about her first Morph into her new female form, Hermione and Rose were in their separate bedrooms – Hermione had her own designated bedroom ever since the first time she had visited Potter Manor for her first long stay - finishing up the last touches of packing their things for Hogwarts.

The only things Hermione would not be packing until the following morning were her "toys", sleeping gown, and swimwear, since she and Rose were planning on going swimming with Harry and Daphne after lunch.

The main reason Hermione was finishing up her packing now instead of after Daphne left, was that she was trying to keep herself, and her thoughts, preoccupied. It had been roughly twenty minutes since she and Rose had left Daphne and Harry so the two could speak in private, and Hermione had already had to resist the urge twice to borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak and eavesdrop on the pair. She knew Harry would give her and Rose the more important details of the conversation, and she trusted her boyfriend to give her a good retelling of it. She and Harry didn't keep secrets after all.

"But do I want Harry to tell me everything?" Hermione asked herself, "Or should I allow him to keep a few secrets between him and Daphne? Would I be a horrible girlfriend if I wanted him to tell me everything? I can't expect him to tell me everything. I mean, do I really want him to think he has to tell me every little thing? He'll probably think he'll have to tell me how his first shag with Daphne goes."

Hermione shuddered at the thought and shook her head. "No, no I don't want him to tell me everything."

She huffed and slammed the book she was holding on top of the other books in her trunk.  
"For Merlin's sake, I don't even want to have to _think_ about him being with another girl," she said, "even though it is going to happen."

"Just like he probably doesn't want to think about you being with other boys during the Experience," Rose's voice entered the room.

Hermione looked up from her trunk and saw Rose standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Sorry," Rose said, as she walked into the room, "I couldn't help but hear you. You were talking rather loudly for someone having a conversation with themselves."

"It's alright," Hermione said, "I probably deserve having someone overhear my thoughts if they're so loud. I'm just thankful it was you who overheard them and not…"

"Harry?" Rose suggested.

"Or Daphne," Hermione said, with a snort. "Yeah, that is just what I need. A girl who fancies Harry – whom he fancies back – overhearing my verbal insecurities about my boyfriend."

Rose sighed and sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"Every girl in the history of girlfriends and wives has had insecurities about the boy or man they love, Hermione," she said. "'Is he cheating on me? Is he thinking about another woman when he's with me? Is he going to leave me, because he's bored of me?' If you're asking yourself any of those questions, then let me tell you. The answer to all three… is 'no'."

"Technically he will be cheating on me," Hermione muttered.

"And what would you call it," Rose asked, "when you have to be with other boys during the Experience?"

"Touché," Hermione said, "I shouldn't think about it as cheating, I suppose. He has promised to always come back to me."

"And he wouldn't be participating in the Experience," Rose added, "if he didn't have to deal with the repercussions of not doing so."

"And neither would I," Hermione said, "Right. I know."

"You said it best," Rose said, "He will always come back to you. You are what is on his mind when he wakes up in the morning, and when he goes to sleep at night."

"Even when he has another girl in his arms?" Hermione asked.

"Girl, he could wake up with his cock in my mouth," Rose said, "And I guarantee his first thought would be about you."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Thanks, Rose."

"What are best friends for?" Rose replied.

Hermione paused, then verbally voiced the thought at the front of her mind. "Is that what we are?"

"What kind of silly question is that?" Rose asked, looking quite confused.

"A few days ago," Hermione said, "Dora called you, Harry and I a 'threesome'. Technically a threesome is three people who are romantic with each other."

Rose stared at Hermione, still looking confused. "Hermione, what is this all about?"

"I suppose I should just say it, and get it out in the open," Hermione said, "I recently realized I'm in love with both of the Potter twins, not just one of them."

Rose's eyes widened. "Hermione…"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, "I can't help it! Ever since your birthday, when you and Harry and I all spent that wonderful night in his bed, I realized how much I enjoyed being with, not just Harry, but you as well."

"Hermione," Rose began.

"It was all I could think about when I went back home," Hermione continued, "I had enjoyed what I did with Harry, but what I found rather odd at the time, was that I also very much enjoyed what you and I did. It was only after several days of thought and consideration that I realized… I am in love with both of the Potter twins."

"Hermione!" Rose said, loudly.

Hermione blinked and looked at Rose. She only realized then that her friend had called her name three times.

"You talk too much for your own good," Rose said. "You didn't need to apologize for saying that."

"Yes, I do," Hermione said, "I put all this on you, and now you must feel really awkward about it."

"But I don't," Rose said, then smiled, "Because I love you too, Hermione. Haven't I already said such things several times?"

"Yeah, but that was during times of romance and lust," Hermione said, "And I thought… that was just hormones talking and…"

Hermione blinked. "You love me too."

"I do," Rose said, nodding. "Honestly, girl, I thought you knew that already. It sure feels like you do when we have fun in bed with Harry."

Hermione blushed. "I thought… you were just doing that with me to turn Harry on. I never realized…"

"I don't think I would have been _that_ into kissing you and everything else I do with you," Rose said, "If I didn't feel this way for you."

Hermione blushed deeper and looked away from Rose. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Does this change anything between us?" Hermione asked.

Rose shrugged. "I say we should see what Harry says about it before we put any official terms into what we are. _You_ are Harry's girlfriend, and, like Daphne, I don't want to interfere in that. It would break my heart if anything bad happened between you and Harry because of me."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Rosie. Yes, I suppose we should talk to Harry about it. But not until after Daphne leaves."

"Something to discuss during our 'pillow talk' then," Rose said.

"Yes," Hermione said; she stared longingly at Rose's eyes and lips. "I really want to kiss you, but I don't think that is wise until we tell Harry our news."

Rose chuckled. "Probably best. Just what we don't need. Harry walking in on us snogging."

Hermione laughed, then sobered up with a sigh. "Or Daphne. What do you reckon they're discussing anyway?"

"Our shopping trip in Diagon and Whimsic Alleys," Rose said, "And maybe even Harry's 'first time' as a girl."

"You really think Harry will tell her about that?" Hermione asked.

"We did suggest he do so, remember?" Rose replied.

Hermione sighed. "Right. We did, didn't we? Oh, to be a fly on the wall in that room."

Rose grinned. "Well, there is the Invisibility Cloak –"

"No!" Hermione interrupted her, "I've had to resist the urge to use the cloak twice in the past half-hour, Rose. I don't need you breaking my resolve."

Rose cleared her throat. "You're right. We do need to allow them their privacy. Harry would be angry if we eavesdropped, and he'll likely give us a good summary later anyway."

"Right," Hermione said, "On both accounts."

Still, Hermione wondered what Harry and Daphne were discussing. She shook her head and returned to packing her trunk, while Rose watched her.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 11:05 AM – Girl!Harry**

Over the past ten minutes, Harry had been entertaining Daphne with stories. After she had described creating her new female form, she then talked about her parents, and friends meeting her female form. Daphne found it hilarious that Eli hadn't recognized Harry at first and had thought the 'new girl' was hot!

"Oh I am going to tease Dork when I see him tomorrow!" Daphne had said, through her laughter, "Thinking his best friend, who is usually a boy, is hot!"

"He thought I was a girl that Hermione and Rose had met in the market," Harry said, trying to defend her best mate, though it was a feeble attempt.

"That's even worse!" Daphne cackled, "Where did he think you were when this new girl exited the tent with the other girls? Everybody else knew it was you, didn't they? Why didn't he?"

Then she laughed again. "Oh… oh, I see now…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"He wasn't thinking with the _right_ head!" Daphne cackled.

Harry blushed and shook her head. "Girls tend to have that effect on him."

Daphne snorted. "He is such a boy…"

Harry had merely nodded in half-agreement and went on with the story so Daphne wouldn't continue bashing her best mate. She had debated internally for a good minute about whether or not to tell Daphne about her nightmare involving Voldemort. Then she decided she would discuss it with her mother first before she told Daphne. If her mother allowed it, then she would tell Daphne later in the afternoon.

So she moved onto her first full day as a girl, starting out with Hermione and Rose helping her with a new hairstyle and make-up. Daphne found it quite amusing that Harry wore make-up.

"Yeah, well, I haven't learned how to Morph make-up into my appearance," Harry had said, "That'll be something I'll do sometime soon. Dora might help me with that."

Harry was now discussing her shopping trip into Diagon Alley – everything from her new trunk, to shopping at Madam Malkin's and Madame Vesti's.

"What do you think of the skirts we have to wear?" Daphne asked.

"The only thing I could think about when trying those skirts on," Harry said, "Was that if I bent over, even a little, I'd be showing off my knickers."

"Right?!" Daphne exclaimed, "And if they ride up your hips – like skirts are known to do sometimes when we sit down - we'll be showing off our knickers then as well. Want to know what Tracey thinks of the skirts? She says they're that short, so the boys can have easy access to the goods."

Harry snorted. Daphne raised an eyebrow and crossed hers arms against her chest.

"And what about you, Harry?" Daphne asked, "As a boy, and not the girl you are right now, what do you think of the skirts?"

"I think I can't wait to see how Hermione and Rose look in them," Harry said, grinning, "They haven't shown me yet."

Daphne pouted mockingly. "And what about me?"

"You as well," Harry said, smiling.

Daphne snorted. "Well, of course you say that _after_ I had to ask you. Come on, Harry. It was a nice way of avoiding the question, but I really want to know. What do you think of the skirts?"

"Honestly?" Harry replied, "I think it is the Free Use Committee's way of encouraging us – as in the male half of the student body - to seek compatibility with every girl, not just a few that we're attracted to already."

"So you're saying the Committee is doing this," Daphne said, "so even someone like – oh, I don't know – Millicent Bulstrode is attractive to those who normally wouldn't find her so?"

Harry snorted. "Well, maybe not Bulstrode."

"I don't blame you, Harry," Daphne said, grinning, "Remember, I've had to room with her for the past three years. It is not a pretty sight seeing her half-naked."

Harry resisted using his abilities to turn her whole face green. "Can we move on now?"

Daphne laughed. "Coward. Yes, we can move on. I am interested whether or not you went to Whimsic Alley during your shopping trip."

"We did," Harry said, "After we had lunch."

"It is great, isn't it?" Daphne asked.

Harry raised her eyebrows. "You've been already?"

Daphne nodded. "Last Saturday. Mum took me on a shopping spree there as a very early birthday present."

Harry nodded. Daphne's birthday was on the 25th of November.

"What did you think?" Harry asked.

"No, no!" Daphne said, waggling a finger at Harry, "You tell me about your visit and then I'll tell you mine."

So Harry began her tale of the visit into Whimsic Alley. She talked about Hermione and Rose shopping at the salon, purchasing a few items there.

Daphne nodded. "I noticed Hermione's hair was different than its usual bush. I figured she might have purchased a hair-styling potion. If I had known she wanted to do something about her hair, I might have told her about those potions a couple years ago. Mum uses them at least twice a month, and for every social party she attends. I could have figured out some way to owl-order them for her."

"I'm not sure she did want to do something about her hair until this summer," Harry said.

"She wanted to improve her looks for the Experience," Daphne guessed.

Harry shrugged. "I thought she looked beautiful even with her bushy hair."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. And she knows that. But girls want to feel beautiful to themselves. Maybe _she_ didn't think she looked pretty with her bush of hair."

"Perhaps," Harry conceded, "So after we left the salon, we went to Venus' Secret and Nora's Nightwear, and spent over an hour at the two shops combined."

"And… what did you buy?" Daphne asked.

:Not telling," Harry said, "I'll show you when I show you the Marauder's Map later."

"Probably better than telling me," Daphne said, "Given that I'm likely never going to see you wearing the stuff. Unless…"

"Unless…?" Harry asked.

Daphne shook her head. "Never mind. I'm just thinking out loud. Maybe I'll tell you another time. So… after you went to Venus' and Nora's, where did you go next?"

Harry hesitated for a full fifteen seconds before she continued. "We went to Madame Amour's."

Daphne cackled. "I wondered if you went there!"

"You went there as well?" Harry asked.

"Mum just about dragged me into the store, then let me explore on my own," Daphne said, with a snort. "She wouldn't let me leave – and I quote – 'until you make me at least fifty Galleons poorer!' But I'm not telling you anymore until you get done!"

After another few moments of hesitation, Harry continued. Daphne listened, an expression of amusement and a bit of shock on her face as she listened to Harry's tale. Her eyes went wide when Harry told her about the toys she, Hermione and Rose had purchased.

"Obviously, we had no clue whether or not we'd actually like them," Harry said, "So Hermione and Rose suggested we try them out in the private – what?"

Daphne had raised her hand. "Harry, you don't need to tell me anymore. Obviously what happened next is private between you, Rose and Hermione."

Harry blushed as she realized she had been rambling on, just trying to get it out without burning her face off from embarrassment.

"Oh, right… sorry," Harry said, blushing.

"So I assume you purchased those toys you mentioned?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "They're in my bedside table at the moment."

Daphne nodded. "I definitely didn't see that coming. When you said you visited Madame Amour's, I assumed you'd buy some of the products, but not the toys."

"I was hesitant, at first, of course," Harry said, "But I decided the toys would aid me in making my experience in my female form better."

"I can understand that," Daphne said, then blushed, "It sounds similar to the excuse Mum gave me when…"

"When?" Harry urged.

Daphne blushed and sighed. "I had heard all about Madame Amour's from the older students in my house. So I had some idea of what I was getting into when Mum took me there. But when I walked in, I was not intending on purchasing some of the… particular products I did. And I wouldn't have, but… Mum suggested I should. She encouraged me to buy a couple of the… toys… so – as Mum said 'to prepare you and assist you in the Experience."

"Aw, you don't want to tell me what you bought?" Harry asked. "I told you."

Daphne's blush went deeper. "Fine. Mum encouraged me to buy a… a dildo and a… plug. I… I've been practicing – using my, you know, mouth - on the dildo over the past week or so. Just so I have some experience when the real thing happens. Because… well…"

"It will be happening a lot," Harry said.

"Right," Daphne muttered. "I haven't used it at the other end, if you get my drift. I won't until after – well - tomorrow night, I suppose – if the plan goes smoothly I mean. And the plug…"

"You bought it for the same reason I did," Harry said, "Because sooner or later, someone is going to want to…"

"Right," Daphne said, chuckling nervously. "Harry… are you going to want to do that? It's just… I haven't actually used my plug yet. I'm kind of nervous, even though I know it will help make _that_ feel better. If you want to do _that_ , then I could…"

"That is entirely up to you, Daphne," Harry said. "It is going to be your first time doing it all. So it will be entirely up to you."

Daphne nodded, but didn't comment on the subject further. "So… did you do anything after you visited Madame Amour's?"

"No… we went home afterward," Harry said.

Daphne nodded again. "Well, my visit to Whimsic Alley was similar to yours. We visited Venus' and Nora's and I bought a few outfits there. I'll wear one of my purchases tomorrow night just for you."

Harry grinned. "I look forward to it."

"And I told you what I basically did in Madame Amour's," Daphne said, "I bought a few of those items on the shelves as well. And _yes,_ Harry, I did visit the private testing rooms, but I'm not discussing that with you."

"I'm not asking you to," Harry said, smiling.

Daphne smiled softly in return, then she grimaced. "Harry? Did you see any of our classmates when you visited?"

"No," Harry said, "But it was in the afternoon during a weekday, instead of the weekend. Why? Did you?"

"Pansy Parkinson walked into the shop with her mother as I was walking out with a bag full of items," Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "She looked at me with that mischievous grin she makes when she knows you've been up to something. I've been expecting to receive a letter from her ever since then, asking me what I purchased. I just know I'm going to have to deal with her at Hogwarts. Wondering if I got any toys, and stuff like that. That is supposed to be private, you know? Unless you volunteer the information."

"Right," Harry agreed; she considered herself lucky that Lavender Brown hadn't showed up while she was shopping in Whimsic Alley. The girl would likely demand to know what she, Hermione and Rose purchased.

"Plus, I am sure she was there purchasing stuff for her to use with Draco," Daphne continued, then shuddered, "I don't even want to think about Draco Malfoy in that sense."

"Do you think you'll be able to avoid him and the other boys with Operation Fluffy Bunny?" Harry asked.

"I will do my best," Daphne said, "Between Fluffy Bunny and the list plan, I should be able to avoid them for the foreseeable future. Well, enough about that… is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes," Harry said, "One more thing. There is a reason Hermione and Rose wanted to buy the harness at Madame Amour's."

Daphne looked confused for a few moments, before her eyes widened. "Bloody hell. Are you telling me, they used it… on you?"

"I wanted my first time as a girl to be with someone I loved," Harry said, "My female form was still a virgin, you see. Who better than Hermione?"

"I suppose I can see your point there," Daphne said, "So you were on the receiving end…"

"It is going to happen sooner or later, Daph," Harry said, "At least I have some idea now what it will feel like."

Daphne nodded, then chuckled. "What a unique experience this is for you. Being able to have both points-of-view when it comes to sex. Giving _and_ receiving."

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said.

Harry glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was nearing eleven-thirty.

"Wow," she said, "We've been talking for about an hour. Is there anything else you'd like to hear?"

"Let's save some things for pillow talk, Harry," Daphne said, with a soft smile. "I'm sure Rose and Hermione are missing you and must be wondering what we're getting up to. We can go look for them if you want."

Harry agreed. "Daphne? Thank you for letting me tell you about all this. Like I said earlier, I haven't exactly been the best friend to you lately."

"Harry, it is alright," Daphne said, "That is partially my fault. It is my need for our friendship to be private that has affected us so much. So if you feel you need to apologize, then I must apologize as well."

"Can we just agree that we'll be better friends from now on?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry," Daphne said, smiling, "The weekly shag and 'pillow talk' might help with that… if that is what you still want to do?"

"Yes, Daphne, I'd be happy to agree to that," Harry said.

Daphne smiled as her cheeks went slightly pink. "Me too."

Harry smiled and stood up. She led Daphne out of the sitting room, and they headed out to search for Hermione and Rose. They soon found the girls in one of the guest bedrooms designated Hermione's bedroom.

When they stepped into Hermione's bedroom, Hermione and Rose looked at them curiously. Harry could tell they wanted to ask questions about what she and Daphne had been up to over the past hour, and she was surprised when they did not immediately start asking questions. Then she realized they might have been waiting until Daphne left. Or perhaps until 'pillow talk'?

Over the next few minutes, the four friends discussed random topics, including the Quidditch World Cup and their experiences at it. Daphne wanted to hear about the riot first-hand, so Harry, Hermione and Rose retold the story, just like they had at the trial earlier in the week. Soon enough, Melina found them and announced lunch was ready.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 12:45 PM – Girl!Harry**

"Mum?" Harry asked, "Can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Harry, Hermione, Rose, Daphne and Lily had just finished up lunch.

"Of course, dear," Lily said.

"We'll just get into our swimwear," Rose said.

Harry nodded. They had already discussed going swimming after lunch.

"I'll change into mine when I'm finished talking to Mum," she said.

"Alright," Rose said, "Come on, Daphne, we'll find you one of the empty bedrooms so you can change."

Daphne agreed. "Thank you for lunch, Lady Potter. It was delicious. My compliments to your House Elves."

"You're very welcome, dear," Lily said, "And you know you can call me Lily. It was lovely to have you over. You haven't visited as much as you used to. I am missing Astoria, however. I wish she could have come."

"She wasn't feeling too well," Daphne said, with a shrug.

"The poor dear," Lily said, "Give her my well-wishes, and tell her I miss her."

"I sure will, Lily," Daphne said.

She stood and followed Rose and Hermione out of the dining room, leaving Harry and Lily alone.

"So… what did you want to talk about, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Well, I was talking to Daphne about what has been happening with me over the past few days," Harry said, "But there was one thing I haven't told her about, and I am wondering whether I should discuss it with her or not."

"Your nightmare," Lily guessed; it wasn't a question. "The one involving Voldemort."

"Yeah," Harry said, "The fact that Voldemort has plans to come back isn't widely known, and it is a DMLE and Auror Headquarters investigation."

"But you want to tell Daphne because she's one of your friends," Lily said.

"Our friendship has been in doubt lately for the both of us," Harry said, "And we're trying to reinforce it. But this isn't the kind of thing I want just anyone to know."

"Is it something you want to tell the other Children of the Great Alliance," Lily said, "Or just Daphne."

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I mean they would be mad if they found out I was keeping a secret from them."

"But they might understand it when they realize it isn't just a normal secret," Lily said. "I think this is something you need to talk to your father about, Harry. After all, you are correct, it is a DMLE and Auror investigation. Your father should be the one who should give you permission whether or not to tell Daphne.

Harry nodded. "Alright. I'll keep it from Daphne for now. I'll talk to Dad about it tonight. Thanks, Mum."

"You're welcome, dear," Lily said, "Now, go and have fun in the pool with the girls."

Harry smiled and walked out of the dining room.

Ten minutes later, Harry was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, tying the back of her black bikini top on when she heard a knock on the door. Hermione and Rose didn't usually knock on her door when they wanted to come in. So it was either Lily or Daphne, and Harry knew it likely wasn't her mother.

"Come in, I'm decent… enough, anyway!" Harry added, as she realized wearing a bikini probably wasn't defined as 'decent' in most circles, when it came to that particular phrase.

The bedroom door opened, and Daphne poked her head into the room. Harry smiled when she saw Daphne's face go pink at the sight of her – usually male – friend in a bikini.

"Wow, you look great!" Daphne exclaimed, as she stepped into the room.

"Thanks," Harry said, then choked a little, "So… so do you!"

Daphne was wearing a silver and green bikini – Slytherin colors – under a bathing gown. It had been a couple years since Harry had seen her friend in a bikini, and the last time she definitely did not have those curves she had now! Harry did her best to keep her blush hidden as she admired the blonde's body. She looked absolutely breathtaking and – well – hot! Her curves were definitely noticeable.

 _One of the good things about being a girl,_ Harry thought to herself, _the evidence of one's arousal isn't noticeable as it is in boys! I am so glad Hermione and Rose aren't here at the moment. Am I really going to see what is under that bikini tomorrow night?_

"You really do look good," Harry said, "I should have invited you to swim more often."

"Maybe next summer, you can make good on that," Daphne said, smiling. "Hermione and Rose are already heading to the pool. I was elected to come and retrieve you."

"Elected, or chose to?" Harry asked, with a grin.

"Okay, so I wanted to come and get you," Daphne said, "You did promise to show me the Marauder's Map, and the stuff you bought in Whimsic Alley, you know."

"Right," Harry said.

She admired herself in the mirror for a moment, to make sure her bikini looked good enough. Satisfied, she turned and walked over to her main trunk, and opened it. She rummaged through it, and pulled out an object that appeared to be a sheaf of parchment. She walked over to the end of the bed and sat down, then patted a hand on the bed beside her. Daphne blushed pink, hesitated for a moment, then sat down beside Harry.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Daphne asked.

Harry motioned to the parchment, and Daphne looked at it. Her eyes widened as she saw words appear across the map: "Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Tiger-Lily, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are Proud to Present The Marauder's Map".

"Wormtail's name used to be on there, according to Dad," Harry said, "But it was removed the day he went to Azkaban in '81."

"I do remember the stories your parents used to talk about mentioning the Marauders," Daphne said, "I do seem to recall them talking about a Map they used. That was this one then?"

"Indeed it was," Harry said, as se started unfolding the parchment, revealing the map. "Let's see what is going on in Hogwarts the day before the students arrive."

It didn't take long for them to find something interesting. Several dots were located in a room labeled "Staff Room".

"Hmm," Harry said, "Looks like the staff are having a post-lunch end-of-summer meeting,"

"This is happening now, in real time?" Daphne asked.

"Happening right now," Harry said, "Oh, it appears Mad-Eye Moody arrived. He wasn't there when my parents, and Sirius, Amelia and Dora went to Hogwarts yesterday."

"Moody?" Daphne asked, "The old Auror?"

"He is our Defense Professor this year," Harry said.

"Really?" Daphne asked, raising her eyebrows, "Maybe this year we'll finally learn some dueling techniques!"

"You could have learned some already," Harry said, "if you had practiced with Rose, Hermione and I on the days my parents were teaching us."

"Maybe you can give me some private lessons," Daphne said, grinning.

"I'll consider it," Harry said, with a wink.

"So… show me where the Slytherin dormitory is on the map," Daphne ordered her friend.

Harry did as was asked. When she found it, she said aloud, "Show me the current password for the Slytherin House portrait."

The word 'Basilisk Fang" appeared in a bubble near the Slytherin House entrance.

"So you can get the password – the _current_ password – to any room in Hogwarts?" Daphne asked.

"Any room," Harry said, "Even Dumbledore's office, and the Prefect bathrooms."

"Oh, the possibilities," Daphne said, grinning.

"Indeed," Harry said, "I think my Dad's going to need to borrow this along with the Cloak. So I'll leave it out of my trunk for now."

She stood up and walked over to the bedside table. She opened the drawer, and placed the map inside. Then she stared at the toys inside the drawer and cleared her throat. She took the three toys in her hands and turned to Daphne. Daphne's eyes widened, and she went pink as a small smile crossed her lips.

"Wow," she said, "I think your dildo's bigger than mine."

Harry blushed, and decided _not_ to tell her friend it was a replica of her normal form's real penis.

"Did you get those Ben-Wa balls just because they looked like Snitches?" Daphne asked.

"That is why they caught my eye," Harry said, "I almost didn't get them, because when I tried them out, I could barely stand."

Daphne giggled a little, blushing deeper. "Sensitive, are you?"

Daphne cackled as Harry blushed a deep pink.

"It was my first time feeling something like that!" Harry defended herself.

"I'm just teasing," Daphne said, "I saw those in the store, but I passed them over. Maybe I'll get them next time I visit the store, now that I know one of my friends has them. You've tried the plug, right? How does it feel?"

"The only description I could give you wouldn't make sense to you yet," Harry said, "Because you haven't experienced that feeling yet."

Daphne raised her eyebrows, then her eyes widened and she nodded. "Oh. Well – err – does it feel good? Does it feel strange?"

"It felt strange at first, but once you get used to it, it feels good," Harry said, "Though sitting down with it inside you takes a bit to get used to, because it – err – moves inside you when you do.

Daphne giggled. "I see. That sounds fun. I guess I should try mine soon enough."

Harry put the toys back in her night stand, and walked over to her new trunk. She took out the sleeping gown and lingerie and placed them on the bed.

"We seem to have a similar taste," Daphne said, as she pointed to a couple pieces of the lingerie, "I bought those two. Though I must say your sleeping gown is a bit more see-through than mine is."

"Hermione and Rose… they wanted me to buy it like that," Harry said, blushing.

"I'll wear one of the pairs of lingerie I bought that you didn't tomorrow night," Daphne said, grinning, "I think you'll love it."

"If it is as good as that bikini, I am certain I will," Harry said.

"Better," Daphne said, with a big grin.

Harry shivered slightly as she felt a tingle in a rather south and rather private place.

 _Yep,_ Harry thought as she put the lingerie back in her trunk, _definitely signs of arousal boys cannot see!_

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 1:30 PM – Girl!Harry**  
 _  
_Hermione was rubbing suntan lotion on Rose when Harry and Daphne arrived at the swimming pool.

"Err… what are you girls doing?" Daphne asked, curiously.

"You've never used sunscreen lotion?" Hermione asked. "Let me guess, you resort to using the charms instead?"

"Didn't know there was another option," Daphne said.

"What do you think Muggles use then?" Hermione asked.

"They use lotion like this," Rose said, "And I find this way much more romantic. Harry likes rubbing it all over our bodies, don't you, Harry?"

Harry blushed and grinned. Rose's eyes suddenly widened, and she whispered to Hermione, who frowned.

"Perhaps it is best you use the charm though," Hermione said, quickly.

"Er… why?" Daphne asked.

"You can't reach everywhere, so someone would have to rub it on you," Rose said, "Like Hermione's doing for me. And I mean, everywhere, unless you want bikini lines."

Daphne shuddered. "I hate bikini lines. The worst part about wearing bikinis. I'll – err – use the charm for now."

"Maybe you can try the lotion next summer," Harry said, grinning, "Maybe then you'll be comfortable having someone rub it on you."

"Someone… like you?" Daphne asked, with a mischievous grin.

Harry blushed red, and stammered. She looked at Hermione who was frowning slightly, and wisely didn't reply to Daphne.

"Do you have your wand on you?" Harry asked.

Daphne pulled her wand from her gown, then removed the gown. Harry removed hers as well. Daphne waved her wand toward Harry and, using a motion resembling spraying bug spray, muttered an incantation. Harry felt a misty sensation cover her entire body as the sunscreen charm covered her. Daphne then did the same to herself.

The pair then made their way into the swimming pool, and Hermione and Rose joined them soon after. They swam around and talked of random, innocent conversation, before the real conversation began.

"Daphne," Rose asked, "What do you think about adding Pansy Parkinson on Harry's list?"

Daphne, who had been swimming around the pool on her back, moved to her feet and looked at Rose.

"Pansy?!" she asked, "Why?"

"We were talking about it yesterday," Rose said, "And I theorized that Pansy could approach Harry or any of the boys in the Great Alliance. We know she is with Draco, but we also know that she is an only child, and therefore a future candidate for a Line Continuation Contract. She can't exactly be Lady Malfoy when she has to carry her name onto her children. So, obviously, Malfoy is going to be looking for someone else. How do you think Pansy is going to feel about that?"

Daphne snorted softly. "Pansy's talked about marrying Draco for three years now, and not once did she ever mention anything about how she wouldn't be able to be Lady Malfoy."

"Maybe she doesn't realize it?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy is a typical Pureblood Princess, Hermione," Daphne said, "Of course she knows. She probably knew about it when she was around seven or so. That is usually when Pureblood parents take their children – or, rather, their next Heir or Heiress to Gringotts for the first time to meet with their Account Manager, and be informed that they are next in line."

"So it is more like… wishful thinking," Rose said, "Pansy wants to be Lady Malfoy, but it is a pipe dream. Well, that seems to point toward our theory. When she truly realizes that she'll never be Lady Malfoy, she's going to look for other suitors."

"Yeah, but all of the sons of the Great Alliance are first-in-line too," Hermione said.

"Polygamy exists and is quite legal in our society, Hermione," Daphne said.

"Yeah, I know that," Hermione said, "But wouldn't that point to Pansy keeping with Malfoy? Just be a second wife?"

"How would you feel if you couldn't be the candidate for Lady Potter, Hermione," Rose said, "And Harry had to search for someone to take that position?"

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Harry said.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione reassured her; then looked back at Rose, "So you're saying Pansy is probably going to look toward other boys when Malfoy starts looking elsewhere too?"

"Yes, or, as we theorized yesterday," Rose said, "Lord Parkinson might order Pansy to seek compatibility with Harry or one of the other sons of the Great Alliance."

"Combine the two, and that becomes quite plausible," Daphne said, "Malfoy starts looking for the future Lady Malfoy, and Lord Parkinson discovers this. Then he sends his daughter out, and sooner or later, she's going to seek compatibility with the sons of the Great Alliance. But to answer your original question: should Harry put Pansy on his list? No… or, well, maybe at the very bottom. But I would advise you never to approach her. She has to approach you."

"As long as she and Malfoy are a close pair, I want nothing to do with her," Harry said. "If I have to seek compatibility with Slytherins to lead suspicions away from Operation Fluffy Bunny, then there has to be others besides Pansy I can seek out. Besides, you, Daphne, and Tracey and, perhaps Blaise Zabini, on those days I have to seek out boys."

"Leave that to me and Tracey," Daphne said, "We'll find them for you. In fact, the first place we'll look is the third years, or rather more specifically, those who will turn fourteen by the end of the year, or next spring."

"Similar to Luna then," Hermione said, "I suppose that is a good idea for future options."

"How many are there like you in Slytherin, Daphne?" Rose asked. "You know…"

"Those who aren't Junior Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers?" Daphne replied.

"I was going to say those who are from families in the Neutral and Neutral-Light categories," Rose said, "But I suppose that works too."

Daphne nodded and went silent, but looked thoughtful, for a full minute as she resumed swimming around on her back. Harry had to resist staring at the mounds of fabric-covered skin on the blonde's chest that floated just above the water. Daphne then rose again.

"I'm going to talk to my father about it tonight," she said, "He's more acquainted with the Neutral and Neutral-Light families. I haven't really had to worry about those families. I've just mainly focused on the Great Alliance. He would know who I should approach who might be good candidates for your list. If he can figure out anything by the time I get on the Hogwarts Express, I'll tell you the results."

"If he can't do it that quickly," Harry said, "He can always write to you and send you his thoughts on candidates."

"Yeah," Daphne said.

That particular conversation ended and the four friends continued swimming, playing, splashing and having good conversations. They spent the rest of the afternoon, until half-an-hour before Daphne had to return home, in and around the pool area behaving like teens and good friends.

By the time Daphne left Potter Manor, Harry felt closer to Daphne than she had over the past three years. This was definitely what she needed.

And she was looking forward to tomorrow evening with Daphne, but certain things needed to happen before those plans came to fruition. She needed to talk to her father and make one very special request.

That was going to be interesting!

* * *

 **Wow, very long chapter! But I really wanted to finish Daphne's visit. I am sorry if the end felt rushed. That was not my intention, but I really didn't have any other plans after the final conversation.**

 **Next chapter: We go back in time a few hours, and look what is happening elsewhere while Daphne spent the day at Potter Manor. For example, the Hogwarts staff meeting where Dumbledore announces the Metamorph Bill to the staff. And more!**

 **Still planning for Hogwarts by Chapter 50. Hogwarts Express chapter should be chapter 49, maybe chapter 50.**


	48. Summer's End, Part 1

**Chapter 48  
** **Summer's End, Part 1**

 **Author's Note: This chapter takes place at the same time as Daphne's visit over the past three chapters. Do not be discouraged by that "Part 1" in the title. It just means that I have no better title for the next chapter, since it will also be the closing hours of the summer. I just thought Summer's End was a good title for this and the next chapter. Both have themes and the atmosphere of the last day before the new Hogwarts term begins.**

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 9:35 AM**

Amelia Black, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, let out a great sigh of discouragement as she stared at the report she had received from the Muggle Liaison Office, concerning the consensus of manors, run-down and otherwise, in and near villages around Great Britain.

"Seven manor-houses qualify for the definition of 'run-down'," Amelia read aloud, mainly to herself since she was the only one in the office, "Four are used mainly for insurance purposes, with Muggle caretakers and groundskeepers keeping the surrounding grounds in tip-top shape. They keep the grounds looking good, but not the inside of the manors? Odd. Two are quarantined and set to be demolished by the end of the year. Oh, here we go. One is currently inhabited… used as a suspected drug-den and home of a gang. Could that be the one we're looking for?"

Amelia's eyes moved to the comments from the Muggle Liaison office. "'This report does not account for run-down manors owned by citizens of Wizarding Great Britain, or those under Muggle-Repelling or Fidelius Charms. Information about the aforementioned are unavailable and will be investigated as soon as possible. Please note that it is almost impossible to report on those residences currently using the Fidelius Charm.' Obviously…as if I didn't know it would be almost impossible to find a residence under a Secret-Keeper Charm!"

Amelia scoffed and slammed the report down on the table. "So it is mostly Muggle manors, and the one possible candidate could just be a Muggle gang of troublemakers. Well, an Auror team can go check anyway. If it is just a Muggle gang, maybe we can influence the Muggles to arrest them. Seriously, leaving a gang of troublemakers left unsolicited when the report that they are there is available even to a paper-pushing department? What is the Muggle Law Enforcement doing these days, sitting with their thumbs up their -"

Her sentence was interrupted by a knock on the office door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and Amelia's secretary, Samantha, stepped into the room.

"Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour is wishing to speak to you, ma'am," she said.

"Thank you, Samantha," Amelia said, "Send him in. Samantha? Send my husband and Auror Potter a note, asking them to come to my office. If Auror Scrimgeour is still in my office when they arrive, ask them to wait. They shouldn't have to wait very long."

"Yes, ma'am," Samantha said.

She stepped out of the room, and Rufus Scrimgeour made his way in, and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Amelia's desk and stood at attention.

"Rufus, greetings, be at ease," Amelia said; Scrimgeour relaxed, "What can I do for you?"

"Greetings, Director Bones," Scrimgeour said, "I have the final number of Aurors and Aurors-in-Training that are available to be a part of the Security team in Hogwarts."

"Let's hear it," Amelia said, "If I am satisfied, I'll send the report to Albus Dumbledore, so he can prepare the castle for the team's arrival tomorrow."

Scrimgeour removed a folder from his robes and opened it.

"We'll begin with the Senior Aurors-in-Training," Scrimgeour said, "Those of whom would normally be in their final year at Brighton Auror Academy. As you requested, the entire graduating class of 1994-95 has been recruited. As you already know, Nymphadora Tonks will be undercover as fourth year student, Isadora Regina Black. In addition to Miss Tonks, there are an additional fourteen Senior Aurors-in-Training available. Owl Post has already been sent out to these men and women, instructing them to meet inside Hogsmeade Station at exactly 1200 hours. They are to wear civilian clothing, so as to seem inconspicuous to the Hogsmeade civilians who are, at the moment, unaware of this operation."

Amelia nodded. Hogsmeade Station at high noon had been the decided meeting point for the security team before they made their way to Hogwarts. It wasn't exactly public, and the only scheduled train stop at Hogsmeade Station would be the Hogwarts Express later on Sunday evening.

"In addition to the Aurors-in-Training," Scrimgeour continued, "I have separated the Aurors from my department, who have been recruited onto the security team, into three sections. First, the Rookies. Those who have only been in the department for two years. You proposed the idea of recruiting Senior Aurors to teach and train the Aurors-in-Training, in their off-duty time, the lessons they would usually learn in their final year at Brighton. During these set lesson times, the Rookies will be on security duty. There are eight Rookies in total on the team."

"Eight?" Amelia asked, "That would be four teams of two on their rounds. That doesn't seem like a lot."

"There are only twelve Rookies in the department, Director," Scrimgeour said. "I kept four here for normal duties."

"Twelve?" Amelia asked, "There were eighteen at the end of June."

"One quit – couldn't handle the pressure," Scrimgeour replied, "one is on maternal leave, pregnant with their first child. She may not return, but has not confirmed that yet. Three were killed in action fighting the Death Eaters during the Riots. And the last was killed in Diagon Alley three weeks ago - the case is still being investigated, but the main suspects were Valiance Crabbe and Garrett Goyle, who were killed during the World Cup Riots.

"If you're worried about numbers, some of the Officers can pair up with a Rookie. That would double the number of teams during their shift."

The 'Officers' were the Aurors who were the rank above Rookie and below Senior.

"That would be better," Amelia agreed. "How many Officers are on the security team?"

"Twelve," Scrimgeour said, "That is half the number of the current Officers in my department. You said you wanted half of them, and that is what you're getting."

"And the Senior Officers?" Amelia asked.

"Six, Director," Amelia said, "In addition to your husband, Auror Black, and Auror Potter - the top two Senior Officers in the Department - they will be joined by Senior Aurors Robards, Shacklebolt, Proudfoot, and Savage. That leaves four Senior Aurors stationed here."

Amelia went through the numbers in her head.

"Forty," Amelia said, "Forty head in total for the entire team. I suppose that will be enough. Actually, it may be too high of a number when it comes to the private Quarters at Hogwarts, where they'll be stationed. But we shouldn't cut numbers just because of the lack of a sleeping area."

"If there isn't enough room," Scrimgeour said, "We could send enchanted tents. The Aurors-in-Training and, perhaps, the Rookies could use these tents. They could be settled in a secluded area on the Grounds away from the usual areas occupied by exploring students, so curious students would not bother them."

Amelia nodded. "Keep that option readily available, in case there aren't enough private Quarters. In fact, count on that being a necessary requirement. Is there anything else?"

"Like the Aurors-in-training, I have sent letters to the assigned security," Scrimgeour said, "informing them to meet at Hogsmeade station at 1200 hours, with everything they need for their duties, as well as off-duty clothing, personal items, et cetera."

"The Senior Aurors will have permission to return home after their duties, unless instructed otherwise," Amelia said, "They have earned that right. They'll, of course, be required to meet back at Hogwarts for their duties every day. That might clear up some of the residential requirements."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to hear this, ma'am," Scrimgeour said, with a smirk.

Amelia knew that Rufus had figured out _why_ she had made that decision. Obviously he knew she wanted her husband home every night. She ignored the smirk on his face.

"Indeed," Amelia replied, "I assume you have a copy of the required report, that I can send to Dumbledore, so he can have the castle prepared?"

Scrimgeour removed a second large folder – larger than the first - from his robes and set it on Amelia's desk.

"Thank you," Amelia said. "Rufus, I am meeting with the security team tomorrow at Hogsmeade Station at 1200 hours. I would like you to be there with me. You'll only need to stay long enough to make sure everything is settled with the security team. But you are welcome to remain for the Start-of-Term Feast, as I will be doing the same."

"I might take you up on the offer of staying for the feast," Scrimgeour said. "Been a while since I've had such a wonderful feast like we used to have at Hogwarts. But yes, I was planning on being at Hogwarts for a few hours anyway, to make sure things run smoothly."

"We can only hope things will go smoothly," Amelia said, "Hopefully we're just being as paranoid as Ol' Mad-Eye, and there isn't actually anything sinister being planned for the Triwizard Tournament."

"I bet five Galleons Mad-Eye will tell us we didn't bring enough Aurors for the security team," Scrimgeour said, grinning.

Amelia laughed. "That's a sucker's bet, old chum. I'm not taking that one. Is there anything else?"

"Just another reminder," Scrimgeour grunted, "that you owe me big for taking half – more than half – of my Department from me for what will amount to nearly a year."

"Name your price," Amelia said, simply.

Scrimgeour huffed. "You're not getting off that easy. This is going to be something big, and it might not happen for several months, maybe years."

Amelia rolled her eyes. The man was such a Slytherin. "I'll be waiting on tenterhooks, Rufus. If that is all, then I'll see you later. I need to write a letter to Dumbledore and send this report to him, so he can prepare the castle in time for tomorrow."

"Better you than me," Scrimgeour grunted, "I'll speak to you later then."

"Oh, before you leave," Amelia said, "I'm borrowing Sirius and James for what I hope amounts to only a brief mission. I've had some – shall we say, anonymous – tips of possible Voldemort sympathizers who were lucky to avoid getting apprehended during the big raid the day after the riots. They are possibly hiding in a run-down manor, and I just received a list of possible candidates. One stands out, but they may just be a gang Muggle ne'er-do-wells. I don't want to send a big team for what may just be a reconnaissance mission. If Sirius and James brings back useful information that leads to confirmation, then we'll put together a raid team."

She hated blatantly lying like this about an important investigation, but she didn't want Rufus included in the Voldemort investigation yet. While she trusted him, she also remembered the quote about 'two people keeps a secret better if one is dead'. She didn't want too many people knowing about this investigation.

"You can have them," Scrimgeour said, "All they'd be doing today is paperwork before they are away from the office for several months."

"Well, they should be meeting with me any minute now," Amelia said, "So I will end this discussion here. Good day to you, Auror Scrimgeour."

"And you, Director Black," Rufus said.

He turned and left the office. Amelia waited for a moment, wondering if Sirius and James had arrived yet. But when nobody – Samantha, or the two Aurors – stepped into the room, Amelia relaxed in her chair and picked up the folder of parchment Scrimgeour had given her. She skimmed through the pages, then set it to the side and started writing a letter to Albus Dumbledore.

She had just finished, when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Amelia said.

The door opened and Samantha stepped into the office. Amelia took a large brown, tall envelope from her desk and placed the folder and letter inside it. She then put the official seal of the DMLE on the envelope. Amelia looked up at Samantha.

"Senior Aurors Black and Potter have arrived, ma'am," she said.

"Thank you, Samantha," Amelia said, "You can send them in." She motioned to the envelope, "Please send this to the Owlery, post haste. Make sure an owl who is experienced in express cross-country gets it."

Samantha walked over to the desk and took the envelope when it was offered to her. Samantha then bowed briefly and headed back out of the office. Sirius and James stepped in a moment later.

"You wanted to see us, Amy?" Sirius asked, closing the door behind him.

"I have a mission for you, and it has to do with Operation Nightmare," Amelia said; 'Operation Nightmare' was what they were calling the Voldemort investigation. "Sit down and let me brief you."

Sirius and James crossed the room and sat down in the two chairs across from Amelia. Amelia handed the Manor report to Sirius.

"What do you two make of that?" she asked.

Sirius skimmed through the report, then handed it to James, who did the same.

"The gang hideout?" Sirius asked. "Could just be a gang of Muggle ne'er-do-wells."

"Then why hasn't the Muggle law enforcement done anything about it?" James asked.

"That is my line of thought," Amelia said, nodding. "There may be some enchantments around it that makes the Muggles believe it to be a gang of ne'er-do-wells, but whenever they get close, they report it as too dangerous to proceed."

Sirius snorted. "Or it is just a danger gang of ne'er-do-wells that the Muggle law enforcement have yet to do anything about."

"Or is could be the hiding place of Voldemort and his servant, Sirius," James said.

"You know as well as I do, James," Sirius said, "That Voldemort is likely under a Fidelius Enchantment. The Death Eater who put up the Dark Mark is probably the Secret Keeper."

"Can you please just quell my curiosity and check this address?" Amelia asked, with a deep sigh.

"And if it is a hideout of a Muggle gang?" James asked.

"Then come back and report it," Amelia said, "I'll arrange a team to go and deal with them. In other words: stun them, Obliviate them of any magic they may witness, and notify the Muggle Law Enforcement to deal with them. That team wouldn't involve the pair of you, since you'll be at Hogwarts."

"So this is just a reconnaissance mission," Sirius said, "What do we do if we find evidence of Voldemort?"

"Then come back immediately," Amelia said, "And we'll arrange a team to go back there today and investigate, and possibly capture the monster. You would be involved in that mission, of course. No matter whether or not it interferes in you going to Hogwarts. Either way, this is a reconnaissance mission, yes. You are not to enter the manor on your own. Understand?"

"Yes, dear," Yes, ma'am," Sirius and James said.

"Then get your butts out there," Amelia said, "Here's the necessary information."

She offered the information to Sirius, who took it. The pair stood up, and Sirius rounded the desk and kissed Amelia on the cheek. Amelia rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Good luck and be safe," Amelia said. "I'll see you soon."

The two Aurors headed out of the office. Amelia sighed and relaxed in her chair.

"The good thing about those two doing Hogwarts security duty," she said, "I don't have to worry about them as much as I usually do."

She cleared her throat and proceeded to continue her duties. A lot needed to happen before she headed off to Hogwarts the following afternoon.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 10:30 AM**

In the magnificently decorated Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Headmaster of the famous school, Albus Dumbledore, was currently very busy as he usually was on the final day of the summer, the eve before hundreds of students arrived at Hogwarts to begin a new year of education and other such comraderies that Hogwarts hosted for nine months out of a year.

Of course, this year would be the ultimate comradery. The Triwizard Tournament.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since Albus Dumbledore met with Ludo Bagman, the Blacks, the Potters and Nymphadora Tonks, discussing – among other things, the Triwizard Tournament. Albus had never had his reality shaken so badly when his guests in the meeting had dared to tell him that they had changed his carefully-laid plans when it came to the Triwizard Tournament.

Derrick Davis had held a meeting at the Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds with the Department of Games and Sports, under the guise of celebrating the final match of the Cup. Albus had heard rumors of a planned celebration and luncheon, but of course, he was too busy getting ready for the new school term to go to such a celebration, or even the World Cup final, which would have been a sight to see. He theorized that Lord Davis _knew_ he, Albus, couldn't attend, so of course using a luncheon disguised as a celebration to discuss – _and change several pieces of carefully laid-out plans for –_ the Triwizard Tournament without Albus attending. That was an opportunity Lord Davis couldn't ignore!

"Knew that man was Dark," Albus muttered to himself, "How could he not be with such a crest like the one his family owns? Sacrifice? Ha! Nice fake-out, Lord Davis. You can fool everyone else, but not Albus Dumbledore."

His plans for the Triwizard Tournament. Ruined! All because Amelia Black, her husband and James Potter discovered the details before the Tournament could officially began, and noticed there were a few things off about the entire thing.

So what if they were planning on using students as hostages for a task? The students would be safe! And they weren't being kidnapped! They would be returned at the end of the task, and would be just fine! If they knew they were going to be hostages, then they would tell the Champions, and that would ruin the entire point of the Task!

So what if Albus had decided not to have Quidditch that year. This was the Triwizard Tournament! Hogwarts was hosting it! It was much more exciting than Quidditch! So some seventh year players had to make sacrifices, so that the focus could be on the Tournament. Wouldn't that be better for the future of Wizarding Great Britain – to make sure the Tournament was the best one ever? Quidditch could be sacrificed for a year. But no, now they had to focus on the matches in addition to the Tournament!

"And now there are going to be teams of three Champions, instead of one Champion a-piece," Albus muttered, "Don't they know they're breaking a longstanding tradition? This isn't history in the making, it is blasphemy!"

So what if Albus had decided to do away with any official security help from the DMLE and Auror Departments? According to Director Black, _half_ of the Auror Department would be at Hogwarts for the security detail! _Half!_ These were men and women they needed at the Auror Department to do _their jobs!_ They didn't need to be interfering in the day-to-day operations, just because three law enforcement officials were paranoid that something sinister might happen during the tournament!

"A large team of Aurors is the last thing I need here," Albus muttered. "The Dark Mark tattoos getting darker. Bertha Jorkins getting kidnapped by Dark Wizards. The Dark Mark showing in the sky over a Riot where Death Eaters were creating havoc. Harry Potter's nightmare of Voldemort planning something – obviously a plot leading to his eventual resurrection."

These were all signs Voldemort was plotting on using the Triwizard Tournament as a tool for his resurrection.

"Voldemort has to be resurrected so he can die once and for all!" Albus muttered, "If the Aurors interfere in that, and Voldemort fails in his plots, then everything could go to pot! If Voldemort isn't resurrected by the time next summer emerges, then it becomes unpredictable as to when it will happen! No, it must happen so he can be defeated!

"If he is still in his homunculus form, then the fated duel between the Twins-Who-Lived and Voldemort cannot happen! If they confront him and he is still in his weakened state, the Prophecy is useless. The Prophecy doesn't state the Twins will win, but that either the Twins _or_ Voldemort will defeat the other! Voldemort has to be at a capable, strong fighting form when the time arrives! And the Potters and Blacks are preventing this!"

Albus' eyes widened, as he realized this was all James and Lily Potter's doing.

"I should have never told them the Prophecy," Albus muttered, "They're trying to change the Prophecy by giving their children the upper hand! It does not work that way!"

But what could he do to make sure event were going down the correct path? This needed some further thought.

His thoughts and mutterings were interrupted as he noticed the small gargoyle statue on his desk – the miniature version of the statue guarding his office – turn toward him.

"Alastor Moody requests entrance," the statue said in a gravelly tone.

"Alastor has arrived?" Albus asked, "I wasn't expecting him until tomorrow. Let him in! Why didn't he use the password? I did give it to him!"

Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth and sucked on it as he waited for his new guest. The door to his office opened nearly a minute later, but his guest did not enter the office. Albus rolled his eyes. Paranoid old fart!

"Nobody is waiting in the shadows to attack you, my old friend," Albus said, "Please come in."

"The phoenix is burning," a voice said.

Albus sighed. Moody was using the old password for the Order of the Phoenix back during the war, when Polyjuice disguises were an enormous risk.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," Albus replied.

A clunking sound was heard as the grizzled old ex-Auror limped into the room. Albus stood from his chair and greeted his old friend with his arms wide.

"Welcome, my old friend," Albus said, "I was not expecting you until tomorrow. At least that is what your letter said."

"I intentionally put that in the letter, Albus," Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody said; his 'mad-eye' was currently twirling around in its eye-socket as it looked around the room. "So as to fool anybody who intercepted it."

"And why did you not use the password to my office?" Albus asked.

"It could have been a trap!" Alastor exclaimed, "An enchanted word that made the gargoyle attack me! You need to do away with that gargoyle! It will turn on you one of these days, come marching in here, and murder you in your sleep!"

"Your paranoia's gotten worse, my old friend," Albus said.

"Yours hasn't, and that is what you should be worried about in these current times, Albus," Alastor said.

Albus sighed. He wasn't going to win this conversation with his old friend.

"Did you need anything, my old friend?" he asked, "Or were you just coming to inform me of your arrival?"

"I've come to discuss your shoddy, piss-poor Defense Curriculum as of late, Albus," Alastor said, "For the past several years, you've had Defense Professors focus on Dark Creatures for six out of the seven years of schooling. Six total years! Albus, I don't care if you can't get over what you did to Newt Scamander all those years ago. But focusing the Defense Curriculum on his work isn't going to make him forgive you! It is going to cause the deaths of your students, and the death of our society faster than whatever bullshit the Wizengamot and the Free Use Committee seem to think will be our death these days!

Your students need to learn how to defend themselves, their families, their friends, _and themselves_ against the smartest beast out there, Albus – the human! We are far more dangerous than any wee beastie Scamander ever had in that nifty little suitcase of his. The students need to learn how to defend against _their own peers!_ "

"And that is why I hired you on as the Defense Professor this year," Albus said.

"Oh really," Alastor said, with a snort, "And here I thought your endgame was for me to end up pregnant like Miss Vance!"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Your sense of humor has declined since the last time we met. I am going to forgive you for your accusations about my relationship with Mr. Scamander, old friend. My curriculum is not due to anything concerning him. Alas, I do agree with your points, forceful though they may have come across. War is coming again, old friend. Voldemort will return very soon, and I need your assistance. I need you to relive your glory days as an Auror Trainer, and toughen these students up. But I want you to take care with the younger ones. The First and Second Years – and even the Third Years - will not be doing the fighting in this war, Alastor. Do not make them into soldiers."

"I'll teach them what they need to know to survive," Alastor said, "The rest can learn how to be soldiers. Now, why don't you get past the lollygagging and say what you really want to say. Harry and Rose Potter. You want me to turn _them_ into soldiers."

"I fear they already are soldiers, old friend," Albus said, sighing. "In a time where I wish they would focus on their childhood, both of the Twins-Who-Lived have already been responsible for one death on their hands a-piece."

"So the rumors I've been hearing about the fated end of Crabbe and Goyle, Senior are true, are they?" Alastor asked.

"If you're implying that the Twins-Who-Lived are responsible for their fate, then yes," Albus said.

"The Twins-Who-Lived, putting an end to those two brutes," Alastor said, "when dozens of Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix could not? Now that is something I'd like to see!"

"I would, as well," Albus said, "I requested to their parents the desire to see the memories of this duel. I believe Harry and Rose Potter will grant us this wish, especially if we guise it under the desire to use their duel as a teaching tool for the students in your classes."

Alastor grunted. "I'm sure that will work."

"If that is all," Albus said, "There will be a meeting in the staff room – all staff required to attend – at half-past-noon. Please be there. Important details will be given out, things that you will not want to miss, and you might even have a few opinions about."

Alastor grunted again. "I'll be there. If only to make sure our fellow colleagues are trustworthy and not impostors."

Albus sighed. "I will see you then, old friend. It is good to see you."

"You as well," Alastor said, and turned back to the door, "Get rid of that gargoyle, old friend. Or I will destroy it the next time you summon me here!"

Albus grimaced as Alastor limped out of the office. He wasn't entirely sure his old friend was joking.

He probably wasn't.

"I think I need a new guardian, Fawkes," Albus said, looking at his phoenix; he smiled, "I might have already come up with one. One that Alastor's paranoia would accept!"

His musings were interrupted as an owl flew in through an open window. It dropped a large brown envelope on Albus' desk and flew off. Albus waved the Elder Wand over the envelope, making sure it wasn't tainted. When it passed as safe, he opened the envelope. The contents were a scroll and a large folder of parchment. Albus unrolled the scroll and gazed through, finding it was a letter from Director Bones.

"Forty Aurors in total," Albus muttered, in astonishment, "Director Black, is your quest to make the rest of my days in this world a hassle? Because you are currently succeeding."

He sighed in disgruntlement as he opened the folder and started reading through it.

"I wonder if this would have happened if I had not argued with the good Director during the Chamber of Secrets fiasco," Albus muttered, "Hindsight is twenty-twenty, I suppose. What a mess…"

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 11:15 AM**

Amelia was listening to Samantha rattle off the few new memos that had come ever since her last update, when there was a knock on the door. Samantha paused, and turned to the door, before turning back to Amelia.

"Well," Amelia said, "Greet whoever it is, please."

Before Samantha could even move, the door opened, and Sirius and James entered the room. They looked dirty and harassed. Amelia stood up immediately.

"You're excused, Samantha," she said, quickly.

Samantha nodded and hurried out of the office.

"What happened?!" Amelia said, the sight of the two men looking relatively unharmed keeping her from raising her voice too high.

"Dogs, Amelia," Sirius mumbled, "Six of them!"

"Dogs?" Amelia echoed, "Start from the beginning, damn it! James, you take the helm here."

"Well, we arrived at the location," James said, "Luckily we had enough smarts to Apparate a little ways away, then walk to the Manor. When we arrived, we came upon high hedges -."

"Very high," Sirius muttered.

"—and an iron gate," James said, "There were two men standing outside the gate. They were holding – what's the word? Err… gums?"

"Guns, firearms," Amelia supplied, "Really, James? Your wife is Muggleborn, surely she told you the terms!"

"We're disheveled, Amy!" Sirius said, "And there were dogs! Give us a break!"

"Guns, yes, big ones," James said. "So we disillusioned ourselves, and tried thinking of what to do next. Sirius had the big idea of Stunning the two."

"Sirius," Amelia said, with a deep sigh, "I told you this was reconnaissance!"

"It was reconnaissance!" Sirius said, "How could we see how many there were if we simply left immediately?! You wanted a full report!"

"These were obviously Muggles if they had firearms," Amelia said, "It wasn't Voldemort. It really was a gang of Muggle ne'er-do-wells. That is all you needed to report on, and we'd have dealt with it later. Well, not us, but Muggle law enforcement. So… what happened?"

"Like I said, Sirius figured we should stun the two and further investigate," James said. "So we did. I took out one, and he took out the other. We didn't see the dogs."

"Dogs," Sirius said, nodding.

"There were two of them at first," James said, "The men were apparently using them as additional guards. They noticed their masters were down, and they stared sniffing the air. They found us."

"Barking… growling," Sirius muttered, "Those buggers were fast! And big…"

"Sirius had the big idea to transform into Padfoot," James said, "So he did. Only it did away with the Disillusionment. The two dogs saw him and chased him down the street. He came back a few minutes later, looking quite dirty and tired. He said he Stunned the dogs. And that was when the front gate to the manor opened, and _four more dogs_ ran out! So I pointed my wand at the two men, Obliviated them, grabbed Sirius and we Apparated out of there!"

Amelia sighed and slumped down in her chair. She tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Go report this to Scrimgeour," Amelia said, "I told him I was sending you on a mission. But he knows nothing about Operation Nightmare. Tell him to send a team of Aurors, Hit Wizards and Obliviators to the manor. They can clear it out and report it to Muggle authorities. You two are not to go with them. Get yourselves cleaned up and join me for lunch."

"Yes, ma'am," James said.

"Dogs," Sirius muttered.

James sighed and dragged Sirius out of the room.

"I'm going to have to deal with his nightmares for nights on end," Amelia said, with a sigh, "I just know it. How can a dog Animagus be afraid of dogs?"

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 12:30 PM**

Albus was sitting at the head of the table in the Hogwarts Staff Room. His fellow staff members were making their way into the room and taking their places at the table. The half-giant Rubeus Hagrid was sitting at the opposite end of the table in a chair that was custom-made for him. Minerva McGonagall, his Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor was sitting to his left. The chair on his right was empty. He had reserved it for Alastor Moody. Albus looked around the room for his old friend, and found Moody standing in a corner of the room, his wild eye twirling around the room.

"Will you please be seated, Alastor?" Albus asked, motioning to the empty chair.

"And leave myself vulnerable to an attack?" Alastor asked, "I thought you knew me, old friend."

"Everyone else is sitting," Albus said.

Alastor's magical eye turned to Professor Binns, who was standing in another corner of the room.

"Aside from Cuthbert, who hasn't sat in a chair ever since sunk right through it long ago," Albus said, allowing a small chortle.

"I am not sitting," Alastor grunted, "And it would appear you are missing somebody."

Albus looked around the table. There was indeed one member of the staff missing.

"Where is Sybil?" he asked.

Minerva snorted. "Where else? Her tower, probably drunk off her arse, as per usual."

"Minerva, really, such language!" Albus said, ignoring the snickers of certain Professors around the table, "Bobbins!"

A House-elf appeared, next to Albus.

"Master Head has called Bobbins?" the house-elf asked.

"Please find Sybil Trelawney and bring her here," Albus said.

Bobbins disappeared. He appeared a few moments later with a disheveled woman in tow. Sybil Trelawney, the Divinations Professor, had a bottle of sherry in one hand. She blinked behind her huge glasses and looked around.

"I could have sworn I was just in my classroom," she said, "I must have dozed off and slept-walk again."

Minerva snorted.

Albus ignored his Deputy Headmistress and looked at his Seer. "Please sit down, Sybil. We are about to begin our staff meeting."

Sybil sat down in the chair meant for Alastor and set her sherry bottle on the table with a clunk. Severus Snape, who was sitting next to her, turned up his nose, either at the sight of the bottle… or the smell of the woman seated beside him.

"Are you sure you do not want to sit down and rest your leg, Alastor?" Albus asked; Alastor merely stared at him; he sighed and continued, "So begins the first official staff meeting of the 94-95 school year. I welcome all of you, and am delighted to see each and every one of you back in these hallowed halls. To begin, I will start with an announcement that seems to be a tradition of mine, as it seems I am doing it every year at this point in time. That tradition is, of course, to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I am sure he needs no proper introductions to anyone in this room. He has probably crossed paths with most, if not all of you, in your lifetimes. Please welcome former Auror, a hero of the Great War, and my personal friend, Alastor Moody."

A few of the Professors clapped lightly, and most of the staff made verbal welcomes. Alastor merely nodded respectfully in the direction of the table, and that was his only response to the introduction.

"Perhaps this will be the year the Defense Professor is not affected by the curse," Severus said, "If your experiences in your life haven't killed you, I can hardly see a Curse on a position killing you."

"I am a survivor, Snape, as I'm sure you're well aware of," Alastor said, "seeing as you were on the wrong side of my wand many times in your younger days. It will not be this Curse that ends me. I assure you of that."

"No, I see a much more gruesome fate in store for you, my dear man," Trelawney said.

"I think we have differed opinions on gruesome, dear lass," Alastor said, "I'd welcome what others call a gruesome death. It means I was doing something to deserve it."

"Yes, if we can get past Alastor's gruesome future," Minerva said, "I am sure we have a lot to discuss today. Isn't that so, Albus?"

"Indeed, it is," Albus agreed. "Moving on. I am sure it is no secret within these walls that the Triwizard Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts this year. As the event comes closer, more about this topic will be discussed. There have been some big changes recently that Ludo Bagman and the Department of Games and Sports have decided upon. I do not wish to spoil Mr. Bagman's fun when it comes to discussing such things with you in the future. I will, of course, be announcing the tournament to the student population tomorrow evening during the feast. And that is the only mention it needs at the moment. Moving on… you may have heard rumors that I was debating whether or not to cancel Quidditch this year."

"Rumors, Albus?" Madam Rolanda Hooch, the Quidditch referee, and Flying Instructor, echoed, "Might I remind you that you told me a couple weeks ago, that you were canceling Quidditch this year!"

Albus sighed when Minerva and a few of the Professors started complaining about the decision. He raised his hand to stop them.

"I changed my mind recently, Rolanda," he said; this silenced the commotion, "Yes, I changed my mind. I was recently reminded that if I canceled Quidditch, then the seventh year players would lose out on being scouted by Quidditch teams. I realized that was a very good point, and there will be Quidditch matches this year. In fact, I have really good news when it comes to that topic. Ludo Bagman, who will be commentating the Tournament, has also volunteered to commentate with Mr. Lee Jordan at the Quidditch matches!"

"Oh, bother," Minerva muttered. "Just what I need – another loudmouth on the microphone."

"Loudmouth?" Albus asked, "Minerva, I hope you do not mean Mr. Jordan? He is a very charismatic young man, that is all. In fact, I am sure Ludo will be impressed with him. Maybe even enough to give the young man a future career in the Professional league as a commentator!"

Minerva's lips twitched. "I am sure Mr. Jordan would be thrilled about that."

"Rolanda," Albus continued, "it will be up to you to schedule the Quidditch matches so they do not interfere with the Triwizard Tournament. Please have the schedule ready by Saturday next."

"Of course, Albus," Rolanda said.

"Moving on," Albus said, "This might be a rather controversial announcement for some of you. Beginning tomorrow, Hogwarts will be host to forty Aurors, ranging from Senior Aurors-in-Training to Senior Aurors. They will be here as security for the entirety of the next school year. They are here, of course, for the Triwizard Tournament, to make sure it goes smoothly."

Filius Flitwick was the first to react. "'Controversial announcement', Albus? I think I speak for many of us here when I say 'about time!'"

"Hear, hear!" Pomona Sprout said.

"I'll drink to that!" Trelawney exclaimed.

Minerva grabbed the sherry bottle before the Divinations Professor could drink from it.

"I quite agree, Albus," Minerva said, "I have been saying for years we need some official security here in the castle. Professional security, such as Aurors! Though I must admit, forty is a high numbers."

"Senior Aurors-in-Training, you say?" Alastor asked, "As in those who are in their final year at Brighton?"

"Yes," Albus said, "In fact, I believe the entire class of Senior Aurors-in-Training will be here."

"Risky decision," Alastor grunted. "They're missing out on key lessons. Very important."

"I believe they will be taught by some of the Aurors who will be security here, in their off-time," Albus said.

Alastor grunted. "That will do, I suppose."

"I know you have many questions about this," Albus said.

"Of course we do, Albus!" Aurora Sinistra said, "Are they going to be interfering in the Free Use Experience? The Experience is a _very_ private – well – experience for the teenagers."

"DMLE Director Black – the voice behind the security plans – will be here tomorrow afternoon," Albus said, "Along with those Aurors who will be volunteering as security. We can have another meeting here when she is here, so she can explain it all to you, and answer your questions. Please keep those questions to yourself for now. Argus, I have a very important job for you."

Argus Filch, the caretaker, grunted, and Albus took this as him listening.

"I need you to make all of the Private Quarters on the fourth floor readily available for the Aurors," Albus said, "Leave those rooms that are used for the Free Use Experience alone. They will still be used for the Experience. All the other rooms will be used for the Aurors. Recruit some of the house-elves if you need to. I need it to be done by tomorrow at this time at the latest."

Argus grunted again. "It'll be done, Headmaster."

"Thank you, my good man," Albus said, "Now, I have two final announcements before I take questions from all of you. In addition to the new first years coming to Hogwarts, there is going to be an additional new student. A transfer – she has been home-schooled over the past three years. Her name is Isadora Black, she is the niece of Lord Sirius Black, a long-lost relation – apparently she is the daughter of his late brother. She is fourteen years old, so a fourth year. And apparently she is also a Metamorph. Yesterday, I helped her finalize all the paperwork, and she has already been Sorted into Gryffindor."

"I am sure my Lions will welcome her as one of their own," Minerva said.

"Yes," Albus said, "Now, onto the most important of my announcements. Earlier this month, the Free Use Committee passed a controversial law that will affect one of our students in particular. The law affects Male-Oriented Metamorphmagi. Some of you may not be aware that Metamorphmagi can Morph into either gender. Most Metamorphs are female-oriented, but one in particular is a Male-Oriented Metamorph."

"Harry Potter," Minerva whispered. "Dear Merlin, what are they making that boy do, Albus?"

"Yes, Harry Potter," Albus said, "Because of this new law, Harry Potter will be forced to be a female two times a week, including once during the weekdays. Meaning he will be attending your classes in his female form at least once a week."

"You mean he'll have to participate in the Experience as a girl?" Aurora Sinistra asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what that means, Aurora," Albus said, "He is well aware of this stipulation as he was informed about a week ago. He is still volunteering to do the Experience, even with this new stipulation. I find that commendable. And I heard from his parents that he already has a female form ready to go, and has spent at least a full day in this form to prepare. Minerva, as he is one of your young lions, this concerns you more than most. On those days Mr. Potter is to spend the day as a girl, he will be sleeping in the Girl's Dormitory… unless he is otherwise preoccupied elsewhere for the night, of course. As is common in the Free Use Experience."

Severus snorted. Albus ignored him, as did the rest of the staff. Poppy Pomfrey raised a hand, and Albus nodded at her.

"I have already spoken to Mr. Potter's parents," Poppy said, "As a Metamorph who will be participating in intimacy, he will be required to take the Contraceptive Draught in his female form. So he will be amongst the female half of the student body who takes the Potion in my presence every month. Also, I want you all to be aware that as a Metamorph, Mr. Potter will have to deal with some of the issues that come to being a female every month."

"Oh, the poor dear," Pomona muttered.

"During this time each month," Poppy said, "Mr. Potter may be forced to remain in his female form up to four days in a row."

Albus raised his eyebrows. He did not know this, but it did make sense.

"If there are any more issues you feel need to be known in the future, Poppy," Minerva said, "Do not hesitate to let me know, as Mr. Potter's Head of House. I will also watch Mr. Potter closely to make sure nothing happens that endangers him. I can already foresee some issues with his dormmates."

"I have foreseen this too, Minerva," Albus said, "I have informed Lord and Lady Potter that if issues arise in his dormitory that become too volatile, I will be forcing Mr. Potter to move to the Girl's Dormitory."

"Albus, he would have to change into his female form every night!" Minerva said, "I am sure he does not want to do that!"

"I am well aware, Minerva," Albus said, "But if it happens, we may have to make decisions we may not like."

"I will do my best to make sure these issues do not come to pass," Minerva vowed.

"Very well," Albus said, "Is there anything else concerning the topic of Mr. Potter's predicament?"

Nobody spoke up, though it was easy to see they were thinking deep thoughts about the subject.

"Very well," Albus said, "Let us move on. I actually do have one final announcement I very recently made, one that is simply a personal announcement. I feel that my gargoyle guardian in front of my office is too old-fashioned. I need something that makes the office inviting, so students will no longer be afraid to meet with me if they are asked to do so. Therefore I am changing the gargoyle into a Phoenix. It will be ready by the end of the day."

This was met with surprised reactions, but there was also much approval. Albus looked at Alastor, and found the man staring at him. Albus thought he saw the man give a respectful nod to him. He sighed in relief. Hopefully a phoenix guardian would calm the man's paranoia.

"Now, enough chatter from me!" Albus continued, "Does anyone have any issues they wish to bring up concerning curriculums, classes, et cetera?"

Albus relaxed in his chair as the meeting continued. It was a successful meeting, he decided. Everything he needed to announce was announced. Stuff he didn't want to discuss more than briefly, he would pitch to others – Director Black for the security detail. And Ludo Bagman for the tournament. They would explain the issues much better.

And it would prevent him from possibly voicing his deep, deep disapproval against the Security team, and the changes in the Triwizard Tournament. His disapproval was something that should not be known to the public – they would certainly turn on him if they discovered he was against what would obviously be very positive to much of the wizarding community. He could not afford the blowback of the discovery that he was not in favor of such momentous changes.

Change, after all, was not something Albus Dumbledore, approved of.

* * *

 **And so ends another chapter! I know this was mainly filler, but it was necessary. Well, except for perhaps James and Sirius' mission. That was just a humorous bit. I know some of you might not like that I simply described it in a tale, instead of in an actual action scene. But I write dialogue so much better than action, so the tale was always going to be better than an action scene.**

 **Next Chapter: Harry has an important conversation with his father. And also a sex scene that I've been teasing for the past couple of chapters! I am proud to say that Chapter 50 will be the Hogwarts Express chapter!**


	49. Summer's End, Part 2

**Chapter 49  
** **Summer's End, Part 2**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Will try to get the next chapter out before the end of the year.  
**

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 5:30 PM**

Daphne Greengrass was currently standing in front of her body-length mirror, as she admired her dinner outfit. Her family was hosting the Davises that evening for dinner, and as with any dinner party she had attended over the years, Daphne was wearing a semi-formal outfit. Tonight, it was a crème-colored dress with decorative print and flowers on it. Her hair was braided up in a crown and ponytail 'do.

Daphne was humming to herself as she admired her reflection. Her thoughts were not on her dress, nor the dinner party, but on the wonderful day she had spent at Potter Manor. It had been a very successful visit in her mind. Not only had she strengthened her friendship with Harry back to the point it had been when they were young and innocent children, but her other personal quests were well-accomplished.

Her most important task had been to convince Harry to be her first time, to take her virginity. Harry had accepted her request. But the question of 'when' was still up in the air. She was awaiting a letter that would likely come by the end of the night on the wings of Harry's beautiful owl, Hedwig, which would tell her when the momentous occasion would take place. She hoped it would happen the following night. If it took place on Monday night, there were a lot of concerns in her mind. When it came to sexual experiences, she wanted her first _everything_ to be with Harry. But if she had to wait until Monday, she wasn't sure she could go all day without a boy wanting her to do something with them, even if it wasn't all-out sex. That was not what she wanted.

"I'm going to be a nervous wreck all evening until your letter comes, Harry," Daphne muttered to her reflection. "Not exactly a good thing, since I am having dinner with Tracey, her parents and my family."

She moved her thoughts elsewhere, knowing she needed to distract herself from such worries.

Her other task that day had been to see if she had a future with Harry Potter in a romantic sense. That was still up in the air. Harry was still deeply in love with Hermione Granger, and from what Daphne could tell, Hermione Granger was going to be the future Lady Potter. But polygamy was legal in wizarding society, and Harry had revealed to her that he did fancy her. So there was still a chance. After all, she was the Heiress for the Noble House of Greengrass. If her parents didn't give her and Astoria a brother – who would become the official Heir – in the next three or four years, then…

"A Line Continuation Contract for me," Daphne said, "And I can become Harry's second wife…"

Daphne smiled to herself, and continued humming, as she fantasized about such a future. She was still doing so a minute later, when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Daphne walked over to the door and opened it. Her best friend, Tracey Davis, stood there with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Tracey," Daphne said, "I thought I would be expected to greet you and your parents in the sitting room when you arrived, but Mum never called me down."

"We arrived unexpectedly," Tracey said, "Your mother says supper will be ready at six sharp, so we have a little while to talk. So are we just going to stand in the doorway?"

Daphne backed away from the door, and Tracey walked into the room, then walked over to Daphne's bed and sat at the end of it. Daphne shut the door, and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her friend.

"So, talk, witch!" Tracey said, "I know you spent the whole day at Potter Manor! Did you go through with your plans?"

"Let's just say it was a very successful visit," Daphne said, grinning.

Tracey's eyes widened, and she grinned. "You little tart! Are you telling me you and Harry -?"

"What?" Daphne exclaimed, "No, Tracey, we did not do anything like what you're suggesting! At least, not yet…"

"'Not yet'?" Tracey asked, her grin growing wider.

Daphne blushed. "Let me start from the beginning. As you can probably expect, I wasn't going to ask Harry without going through all the proper channels first."

"'Proper channels?' Tracey echoed, "You mean Pureblood protocol? Are you telling me you took your request to Hermione Granger before you asked Harry? What does that Muggleborn know about Pureblood protocol? Nothing, right? I bet that went horrible!"

"Tracey, you should be nicer to Hermione," Daphne scolded her friend, "As far as I can tell, she's a permanent part of Harry's life. She will be the future Lady Potter, I can guarantee that."

"And you're happy about that?" Tracey asked.

"Hermione can be Lady Potter and I can still have my dream of marrying Harry, Tracey," Daphne said, "So I'm not too miffed about it. Stop interrupting me if you want me to tell my story. Due to my need to follow Pureblood protocol, I took my request to Hermione. It didn't go as horrible as you think. Actually she was pretty agreeable about the whole thing in the end. She was too afraid of what Harry would do if she declined my request, and didn't give Harry the option to make his own decisions."

"And here I thought she was the one holding the wand in that relationship," Tracey snorted. "So she is okay with the idea of Harry being your first – of him claiming your virginity?"

"I could tell she had some issues with it," Daphne admitted, "But that is for her to work out. She gave me permission to ask him."

Daphne decided not to tell Tracey about the whole mess, involving Harry and his sister. It wouldn't be right if she told Tracey right now. She would let Harry and Rose give that announcement – it was theirs to give, after all.

"After I discussed it with Hermione," Daphne said, "She and Rose left me and Harry alone for more than half-an-hour so we could have a discussion just between the two of us. Naturally, the first thing we discussed was my request. He was shocked at first. Actually he was more surprised with the fact that I am a virgin."

Tracey snorted. "If you weren't so adamant about Harry being your first, you wouldn't be a virgin. You would have let Blaise claim your virginity around the same time he took mine. But I am glad you didn't. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been focused on me for these past three weeks."

Daphne rolled her eyes. Tracey and Blaise Zabini weren't an actual couple, but Tracey had promised the boy, on the Hogwarts Express at the end of last term, that he could be her first. They finally got around to it three Saturdays ago. Daphne still remembered the graphic twenty-inch letter Tracey had written her, detailing all about her first time – and the three times that followed in the same night. Daphne was impressed with the boy's stamina. But she wasn't going to let him be her first time, no matter how much he might have wanted it.

"I'll bed him soon enough, but not before I have my first time with Harry," Daphne said.

"Right," Tracey said, "So… when is it going to happen? Monday, right?"

"Nope," Daphne said, "At least… not if everything we planned out works how it should. No… if it all works out, tomorrow night I will be in his bed… all night."

"His bed, in Gryffindor Tower," Tracey deadpanned, "On the complete opposite side of the castle. How are you going to pull that off?"

"Harry's working it all out," Daphne said, then, after a moment, added, "I hope."

"Why tomorrow night?" Tracey asked, "Why not Monday?"

"Because I don't want to take the chance," Daphne said, "that another boy – such as Blaise – will want to do something with me before I can do those things with Harry. Maybe not sex, but there are other things a boy might want me to do. And I want my first time – doing any of it – to be with Harry."

Tracey nodded. "I suppose I can see your point. You do realize Pansy will likely realize you aren't in your bed tomorrow night."

"I don't have to tell her anything," Daphne said.

"She's going to get something out of you – you know that," Tracey said.

Daphne sighed. "So I'll just tell her the half-truth. I spent the night with a boy. I just won't say which boy it was. Let her imagine which boy it was. She doesn't know that my friendship with Harry is anything different than what my friendship is with the other Children of the Great Alliance."

"I suppose that will work," Tracey conceded; then she laughed, "Hey, maybe you'll get lucky, and Pansy won't even notice you're gone."

"I don't see how that is possible," Daphne said.

"Unless she's not there when you leave," Tracey said, grinning, "She might decide to spend the night in Draco's bed. In fact, I bet there will be very few nights she spends in our dormitory."

Daphne laughed. "Won't that be a nice change!"

"Indeed," Tracey said, "So… did Harry show you his new female form yet?"

"He did," Daphne said, "In fact, he was in his female form the entire time I was there."

Tracey's eyes widened. "You're joking!"

"No," Daphne said, shaking her head, "He even spent the afternoon swimming in his female form - _in a bikini!_ "

"Damn, I wish I could have seen that," Tracey said, grinning. "So… tell me about his female form?"

"Nope," Daphne said, shaking her head again, "You'll get to see it when the rest of the girls do. Monday morning, when we have to take our Contraceptive Draught in front of Madam Pomfrey, Harry will be doing the same thing."

"Aw, you're no fun!" Tracey said.

"Believe me, any description I could give you doesn't give his female form justice," Daphne said. "He picked a very attractive form."

Tracey snorted. "So he picked someone that guys will drool over? Why? He could have Morphed into a less attractive girl. Then he wouldn't have to worry about being bedded by anyone."

"Less attractive girls still attract a few boys," Daphne said, "Crabbe and Goyle think Millicent is good-looking."

Tracey grimaced. "Good point. I don't think Harry wants to attract people like the Dunderhead Duo. At least the good-looking ones are more enjoyable, and nice to look at, even in the off-chance that they're bad at sex."

"I don't think Harry's concerned about whether they are nice to look at, Trace," Daphne deadpanned.

Tracey snorted and giggled. Daphne rolled her eyes but ended up giggling at the idea of Harry intentionally wanting to look attractive for boys in his female form. It was too absurd to even ponder.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 5:45 PM – Girl!Harry**

While Daphne was telling her best girlfriend all about her visit to Potter Manor, Harry was currently laying on her bed. She was dressed once again in the same outfit she had worn for the first half of the day. Yes, she was still in her female form, because – as they had reminded her – Hermione and Rose had special plans for her later that evening. Her butt plug, which she had removed to go swimming, her, so she could prepare for the aforementioned events.

Hermione was laying next to her on the bed, and Rose was sitting in the chair at Harry's desk, casually petting the head and back of Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig. Even though Harry had expected both girls to ask her questions about what she had discussed with Daphne in private – in fact she had expected to be ambushed with questions as soon as Daphne had left Potter Manor – neither girl had asked any questions.

Hermione was perched against the backboard of the bed, with her knees pointed upward. Two pieces of parchment were leaning against her knees. The feather of the end of the quill she was holding was currently resting between her teeth as she stared at the parchment. One piece of parchment had Hermione's name at the top, and the other had Harry's. Hermione's list would later be copied for Rose, since they would likely be nigh-on identical. On each parchment, there was a list of names in two categories: "Frequent Partners" and "Casual Partners". For Harry's list, there were also "Witches" and "Wizards" in two subcategories below each category. So far Harry was the only name on the "Frequent Partners" list for Hermione. For Harry, Hermione, Rose and Daphne were all on this list.

There were several other names on the "Casual Partners", most of whom were the Children of the Great Alliance. But there were also Harry's fellow members of the Quidditch Team.

Harry noticed Hermione was also adding several other names with question marks beside them.

"We don't know whether these names will be confirmed for our list," Hermione explained, when Harry questioned her about this, "Right now, they're just possibilities. If they are confirmed, then obviously we'll remove the question mark. If they deny to be on the list, we'll simply remove their names."

"I doubt very many people – if any – will deny to be on the list," Rose said, "One: It _is_ a very good idea. Two: most non-Slytherins in our year are likely good candidates for the 'compatibility testing'. Three: I'd feel pretty honored if someone chose me to be on a list, so it'd be a pretty sad thing to do to deny the offer."

"Compatibility testing" was what they referred to it as, when they didn't want to mention the word "sex" when it came to their fellow classmates yet.

"And four," Hermione said, "If they're on lists for several people, and they have lists of their own, they don't have to worry about searching for someone to be with."

"And not having the opportunity to refuse someone else's advances – someone who is not on the list," Harry said, "When the list would give them a good opportunity to do so."

"Precisely," Hermione said. "And like Rose pointed out, who would deny an offer to be on a list that is literally giving you a future assurance of being with someone during the Experience? Somebody that you actually would approve of?"

"Well, there's people like Millicent Bulstrode, and Crabbe and Goyle. And Malfoy…"

"Yes, but they are the obvious exception," Hermione said.

"And obviously not contenders for our lists," Rose said, with a snort.

Harry was about to reply when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Door's unlocked!" Harry said.

"And we're decent!" Rose added.

The door opened, revealing James standing in the doorway.

"Thank you for adding that latter part, Rosie," James said, grinning, "When your mother told me all three of you were in here, I was rather cautious about coming up here…"

"Is dinner ready?" Harry asked.

"Not until six-thirty or so," James said, "Actually I am here, because your mother said you, Harry, wanted to talk to me about something?"

Harry was confused for a moment, as she hadn't said anything about her and Daphne's plans to her mother. Then she recalled the conversation about her Voldemort nightmare."

"Two things actually," Harry said.

"Well, should we talk here, or in private?" James asked.

"You could do both," Hermione said, "Rose and I could leave for a bit…"

"No, no, it looks like you are quite busy with something," James said, motioning a hand to the parchment in Hermione's lap. "I know better than to interrupt you when you are hard at work."

"He's right," Harry said, grinning at her girlfriend, "We can take this to the study, if Mum's not in there."

"She isn't," James said, "Yes, let's do that."

"I'll be back shortly," Harry said.

She kissed Hermione on the cheek, then pushed herself off the bed. She bit back a moan of pleasure as her plug wiggled inside her from the movement, and hoped her father hadn't seen anything odd. She had replaced it after Daphne had left. As she stood up, she remembered something. She collected the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak, and handed them to her father."

"I do need the Map for Operation Fluffy Bunny, yes," James said, "But Sirius and I planned on using Disillusionment Charms, so we don't need the Cloak."

"You do need it," Harry said, "But why is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, alright then," James said; he took both of the items, that had once belonged to him many years ago before he had passed them on to Harry. "Shall we be off?

Harry agreed and followed her father out of the bedroom. Soon, they made their way to the study/Lily's office on the same floor. James took the chair behind the desk, and propped his feet up on the desk. Harry took the chair on the closest side of the desk.

"I'm all ears, Harry," James said, "What did you want to discuss with me?"

"Let's discuss the easier topic of the two first," Harry said. "It is about the Voldemort nightmare – err – kind of."

"The Voldemort nightmare is the easier of the two topics?" James asked, with a smirk, "Makes me quite curious as to the second topic. Did you want to know about the investigation, then?"

"No, not really," Harry said, "I'm leaving that to the adults."

"Probably best," James said, smiling.

"No, actually I was considering discussing it with Daphne and the other Children of the Great Alliance," Harry said, "And I wanted to know if that was a good idea. I mean… it is a DMLE and Auror Investigation, and I know how you and everyone else in those Departments are quite picky about such things."

James rubbed the stubble on his chin, as he pondered Harry's question. After a few moments, he straightened back up.

"I assume you want to tell the Children because they are your friends," he asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "And since they are all wearing one of Mum's Occlumency pendants, we don't have to worry about any Legilimens stealing the information from them. However, as I said, it is a DMLE and Auror investigation. Also… well…"

"You don't want to worry your friends over this yet?" James asked.

"It was on my mind," Harry said, shrugging, "But I also don't like keeping secrets from them either."

James sighed, then cleared his throat. "Harry, I'm going to give you permission to tell your friends. But only because it gives you the freedom of deciding whether or not you _should_ tell them or not. Also _when_ you should tell them. Should you tell them whilst on the Hogwarts Express… or sometime in the future – not-so-distant or not? Do you believe they are ready to know this information? Is it something they _need_ to know? I can't answer that. That is up to you."

Harry frowned. "I suppose I have a lot to think about then."

"Yes," James said, nodding, "Now what was this second topic and why is it – in your words – the harder topic of the two?"

Harry gulped, then inhaled and exhaled. "During Daphne's visit, she and I got to talking about some pretty important stuff. She – ah – this is difficult to talk about."

James smiled. "I assume this has to do with the Experience then? Harry, you know you can talk to me about anything. Especially when it comes to the Experience. That is what I am here for."

Then his eyes widened, and he held a hand up. "Wait! I amend my statement! _Almost_ anything… anything _except_ for when it comes to your female form. That is what your mother is there for… and she'd torture me, then kill me if I decided otherwise!"

Harry laughed, then sobered. "Yes, it has to do with the Experience… but not my female form part of it."

"I'm glad we straightened that out," James said, "So let's hear it."

Harry just decided to rip off the plaster. "Daphne's still a virgin. And… and she wants me to be her first…"

James' eyes widened again, then a grin crossed his face. "Wow, son. That's quite an honor. I am sure it is all very complicated, of course. Do Hermione and Rose know about this?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Daphne apparently decided to go through the whole 'pureblood protocol' thing."

James raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "She spoke to Hermione about it, to get her permission to ask you. I see. And how does Hermione feel about it?"

"She's… okay with it," Harry said, "Not one-hundred percent, of course, but she's not against it to the point where it is causing drama between us. I mean, she knows that Daphne and I are close."

"You have a good girl there, Harry," James said, "Most girls would be jealous if their significant other had a friend who is – if I may say so – attractive like Daphne Greengrass is. Especially with the history you and Daphne have as friends."

"Yes, I am very lucky, I know," Harry said, smiling.

James smiled. "So. Are you going to grant Daphne's wish?"

"Yes," Harry said, "But that isn't the problem I came to speak to you about. That decision was already made. The problem is… _when_ it is going to happen."

"She wants you to be her first," James said, "So I'm guessing sooner than later. How soon though?"

"Tomorrow night," Harry said.

James coughed. "Excuse me?"

"Daphne and I discussed the possibility of us doing this tomorrow night," Harry said, "After curfew."

"Tomorrow… after…" James said, barely above a whisper, almost as if he was mouthing the words to himself. Then he smirked. "I believe I see why you're speaking to me about this. And why you gave me my old cloak back. You know I'll be in the Slytherin House tomorrow night, in order to get Operation Fluffy Bunny underway, and…"

"And I want you to escort Daphne to Gryffindor Tower whilst she is under the Invisibility Cloak," Harry said, "Yes, sir. Daphne and I already plan on her staying in my bed until early Monday morning, and she can use the Cloak to get back to the dungeons as well."

James stared at Harry for a moment, then he laughed out loud, raucously even.

"I am so proud of you, my son," James said, "Not even I – hell not even Padfoot! – dared to invite a witch from _another house_ into Gryffindor Tower until at least a month into the Experience! And you… before classes even start! And a Slytherin, to boot!"

"So…" Harry said, nervously, "Is that a yes?"

It may have been only a moment before James replied, but it was a nervous moment. James may have been a Marauder, but he was also a father _and_ an Auror! He may not have been the most mature of the remaining Marauders – Lily, followed by Remus, had that honor – but he was still above Sirius on the list! Harry wondered what her father's reply would be, and even then, in that split-second, she thought about taking back the decision and telling Daphne they'd have to do it on Monday.

"Hell yes, that is a yes!" James exclaimed. "It will take some preparation, but consider it done."

"Brilliant!" Harry said, "I was planning on writing a letter to Daphne even if you hadn't accepted our plan, but… is there anything you want me to tell her."

"Tell her Sirius and I will meet her outside the Slytherin Common Room half-an-hour after curfew," James said, "We'll escort her to Gryffindor Tower, then we'll go back to do Operation Fluffy Bunny… by then, our targets should be asleep."

"Great!" Harry said, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome, mate," James said. "Plan on being in the Common Room for an hour or so after curfew to meet Daphne."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

Harry smiled, then turned and headed out of the room. As she did, she heard her father whisper "Bludgers of steel, that one! Even if he currently looks like a girl!" She blushed a deep red, and grinned to herself as she walked into the corridor. James Potter may have been a husband, father and Auror, but he was still a Marauder at heart.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 30** **th** **, 1994 – 7:15 PM**

The Greengrasses and Davises were sitting in the Dining Room of Greengrass Manor, finishing up the main course of a delicious meal that the Greengrass House Elves had prepared. Daphne was silent through much of the meal, only speaking up when she was asked questions – which mostly consisted of whether or not she enjoyed herself at the Quidditch World Cup, whether or not she was looking forward to the new term at Hogwarts, and whether or not she was excited about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. No questions were brought up about the Free Use Experience, however. It was not considered 'proper discussion' at the dining table, especially with young ears like Astoria's being present.

Most of the conversation was between Daphne's parents, and Lord and Lady Davis, consisting of this and that, though what the main topics were, Daphne couldn't comment on. Mostly because her mind was back on the main topic of thought it had been on over the past couple of hours – her day at Potter Manor, and her conversations with Harry Potter.

She reminded herself that Harry had promised her he would discuss their plans with his father. She wondered if he had done so yet. Would Lord Potter agree to the plan? Would he escort her to Gryffindor Tower tomorrow evening? Or would he decline, saying it was too dangerous, or give some other excuse?

Daphne didn't want to think of the latter. If it was the latter, then her and Harry's plans likely wouldn't take place until sometime on Monday. By that time, who knows what might happen. Other boys would try to get her to participate in the Experience with them, and while she hoped she'd be able to repel any advances boys made, that wasn't exactly easy when it came to _all_ the boys, especially a few choice Slytherins. Also, if any Slytherins – especially Malfoy or Nott – got a whiff of her plans to give her virginity to Harry Potter, they would definitely not approve of such things – even to the point of attempting to force themselves on her so they would get the 'honor' of being her first.

She shuddered softly at the thought, but did her best to hide her reaction so nobody at the table would notice. Of course, given the so-called laws of the Experience, that the Free Use Committee decided upon, it was pretty much perfectly legal for boys to force themselves on a witch, as long as they were old enough and were volunteering to take place in the Experience.

Daphne inhaled and exhaled, calming herself down. She was being silly. She was quite sure Harry could convince his father to help them with the plan. Also, knowing Lord Potter as she did, she knew that Harry's father might even get a kick out of the plan… just because of how risky it was. Lord Potter might be a Pureblood Lord, but he liked the simpler things in life. Pranks and jokes and having fun was one of them… and if he could make his Heir's life a bit more enjoyable…

Daphne did her best to hide her blush as a particular thought crossed her mind. Yes, she would do her best to make Harry's life more enjoyable, and he'd likely do his best to make hers enjoyable, just the same.

A cool shiver ran through her body at the thought. Luckily, this wasn't noticed, as a sharp _pop_ entered the room. The Head House-Elf, Greenie, appeared in the room. Daphne blinked and realized she must have missed her father summoning the elf.

"Yes, milord?" Greenie asked.

"Bring up a couple bottles of wine – one, non-alcoholic - from the cellar," Lord Greengrass said, "And I do believe we are all ready for dessert as well."

Greenie snapped her fingers. The dinner plates vanished and were replaced with clean plates. In the center of the table, a chocolate mousse and two cobblers appeared. Two bottles of wine appeared as well.

"Thank you Greenie," Lord Greengrass said, "If that is all…?"

"A message for the Heiress of the House, milord," Greenie said.

Lord Greengrass looked from Greenie, to Daphne, then back to Greenie and nodded.

Daphne cleared her throat. "Yes, Greenie?"

"Heiress Daphne," Greenie said, "Heir Potter's owl is waiting in your room with a letter."

Daphne's eyes widened momentarily. A response already! Was that good news or bad?

"I assume she awaits a reply?" she asked.

"Yes, Heiress Daphne," Greenie said.

"Give her water and food," Daphne said "I will come to her when the meal is finished."

"Yes, Heiress Daphne," Greenie said.

"Dismissed, Greenie," Lord Greengrass said.

Greenie bowed and vanished with a _pop._

Daphne smiled to herself. If Harry wanted Hedwig to wait for a reply to his letter, then obviously that had to mean good news… right?

Her thoughts were interrupted as her father tapped his glass with his fork, a sharp _ding_ echoing around the Dining Room. He stood up at the end of the table, and Daphne turned her attention to him.

"I have an announcement I would like to make," Lord Greengrass said, "This morning when I awoke, my beautiful wife surprised me with an announcement of her own. The House of Greengrass will be growing by one a few months from now. We are expecting our third child!"

Daphne gasped and turned to her mother. She remembered, clearly, the discussion this morning between her and mother, when her mother said that she and Daphne's father were 'in talks'… but from the sounds of it, her mother _knew_ she was already pregnant!

By the time she snapped out of these thoughts, she realized there was loud applause ringing out around the table. Astoria and Lady Davis were near Lady Greengrass, giving her hugs. Daphne cleared her throat and stood up. She walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"I thought you said you were talking about it," Daphne murmured.

"I couldn't tell you this morning," Lady Greengrass whispered, "You would ruin your father's announcement by telling your friends."

"I would not!" Daphne hissed, then she sighed and backed up, "Probably. I'm happy for you. Thrilled even… is it… is it going to be…?"

"A boy?" Lady Greengrass asked, "Too early to tell, but we are hoping. Daughter? Do not tell your friend about this news, please. Your father and I plan on sending letters to our friends and allies giving them the news at the same time."

"Yes, mother," Daphne said.

She smiled and walked back to her chair and sat down. The discussion during dessert was mostly about Lady Greengrass' pregnancy. If Daphne was paying attention, she might have even noticed Lady Davis looking a little envious. But she missed out on this, because she was still thinking about Harry's letter, but her mind was also now on her future sibling. She hoped she'd have a brother so he could take the Heir spot… then she would be free to be a second wife of Harry's… letting Hermione take the Lady Potter position, as she knew was likely to happen.

Finally, twenty minutes after her father's announcement, Daphne found herself back in her bedroom. Tracey had followed her, and was now sitting on the end of Daphne's bed. Tracey's parents were having an after-dinner discussion with Daphne's parents, and had given Tracey permission to hang out with Daphne for a little while before they would have to leave.

Daphne walked over to Harry's beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, who was perched on the top of the mirror of Daphne's vanity table/writing desk, and retrieved the letter.

"I'll have a reply for you soon, Hedwig," Daphne said.

Hedwig hooted, and Daphne sat down at the desk and read it. She had read it over twice, and had almost started in on another reread, before Tracey grew impatient.

"Daphne, you've been reading that forever!" Tracey complained, "Is Potter's letter _that_ long?"

"No," Daphne scoffed, "But I had to reread it just to be sure I read it right."

"That bad?" Tracey asked.

"That good!" Daphne said, grinning, "Operation Lose My Virginity is ago!"

"Operation what now?" Tracey asked, "Did you and Potter seriously call it…?"

"Of course not!" Daphne said, "But we should have! Because it happens tomorrow night!"

Tracey blinked, then smiled. "I'm happy for you, Daffy."

Daphne rolled her eyes at the nickname. When the girls had first met several years ago, Tracey had misheard Daphne when she introduced herself, and thought she said "Daffy"… and Tracey's nickname for her was born."

"And you're also jealous," Daphne said, with a smirk, "Admit it!"

"What?!" Tracey squawked, "I am not jealous! I don't even feel that way for Potter!"

"Perhaps not," Daphne said, grinning, "But you can't tell me you wouldn't want to join me, so you can be in Elvendork Black's bed tomorrow night."

Tracey's only reply was a harrumph.

"Is that a yes or no?" Daphne asked.

"That's a no," Tracey said, "But mainly because I might ask Blaise if I can sleep in his bed tomorrow night."

Daphne frowned. Blaise was probably on the list for 'Operation Fluffy Bunny', even if he was one of the boys who Harry, Rose and Hermione had decided he was friendly.

"I don't know if that is the wisest idea," Tracey said, "Given your theory that Pansy will be in there with Draco."

"It's going to happen before too long, Daphne," Tracey said, "But I suppose I can wait until Monday night, just so I can provide an excuse in case Bulstrode or Roper asks questions about where you are."

"Thanks, Trace," Daphne said, "You're the best."

"Yes, but you already knew that," Tracey grinned.

Daphne smirked and did a quick second reread of the letter. Lord Potter wanted her to be outside her Common Room half an hour after curfew. It was difficult, but doable. There was a risk that there would be students awake and still having conversations with friends, in the Common Room, but she was sure she could get out if she had to. And of course she had to. It was that important!

She turned back to her desk and took out writing material from a drawer and penned a quick reply. When she was finished, she tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, then walked over to the window and opened it.

"Safe travels, Hedwig," Daphne said, "No reply needed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hedwig hooted, then flew out the window. Daphne closed the window and turned back to her friend.

"There is one thing that Harry, Rose and Hermione discussed with me that I left out before," Daphne said, "You remember that 'list' plan of theirs they were talking about at the World Cup?"

"Vaguely," Tracey said, indifferently.

"Well," Daphne said, "They wanted me to think of some Slytherins that might accept being on 'the list'. And I thought you could help me."

"Are you serious?" Tracey asked. "The Gryffindor Golden Boy actually said that? What happened to his infamous dislike of any Slytherin that didn't have the surname of Greengrass?"

"And Davis," Daphne said, "Anyway, they wanted to put some Slytherins on the list so that if someone like Snape complains that Harry, Rose and Hermione aren't 'testing their compatibility' with Slytherins – aside from you and I – they can bring forth these Slytherin names we think of."

Tracey snorted. "Snape would still complain that they aren't 'testing compatibility' with Malfoy and Nott, given that their 'prime purebloods' or whatever."

"It isn't foolproof, Trace," Daphne said, "But I think we should try anyway."

"I think it would be easier to list Slytherins who they would want to avoid," Tracey said, with a snort, "Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson…"

"Actually," Daphne said, "They want Parkinson on the bottom of their list."

Tracey's jaw dropped. "… what?"

"They aren't going to seek her out, of course," Daphne said, "But on the off-chance, she seeks Harry out… he said he'd give her a chance, as long as she has a good reason behind it."

"I don't know why you fancy such a foolish Gryffindor like Potter," Tracey snorted. "Whatever… I suppose he doesn't want Bulstrode on the list. Roper isn't that bad…"

"She isn't a Death Eater heir, or one of Malfoy's minions," Daphne said, "So I suppose she would be someone Harry would take a chance with."

"Who else is there aside from Blaise," Tracey said, "Unless… they're going for older students?"

"Rose told me that Harry's teammates on the Gryffindor Quidditch team are on the list," Daphne said, "So, I would assume so. The more the merrier, I suppose. And if it means they can avoid Malfoy and Nott longer…"

"I hadn't considered that," Tracey said, "I suppose I could go for some of the older boys… well, alright then. Let's figure out who is better than your 'typical' Slytherin."

 _"Typical Slytherin,"_ Daphne thought, _In other words, someone who Salazar Slytherin himself would be turning over his grave if he saw how they behaved. Cunning and Wit? More like 'Shoot First and Blame your victim for firing the first shot.' No wonder we're seen as the House of Death Eaters and bullies._

She shook these thoughts away and took out another piece of parchment from her desk drawer. Over the next hour or so, before Tracey had to leave, the two girls made a 'list' of their own, including Slytherins who they would suggest to Harry, Rose and Hermione.

* * *

 **Weird ending, I know. Also, yes, I'm aware I didn't include the sex scene I had teased in the prior chapter. Simply because my muse was uninspired, and that scene is part of the reason for the long delay. If I have Deleted Scenes at some point, I'll include that as one of them.**

 **Next Chapter: Aboard the Hogwarts Express, the Children of the Great Alliance prepare for the Free Use Experience, and their new year at Hogwarts. Also, James, Sirius and Amelia arrive at Hogwarts with the rest of the security team.**

 **Let's see if I can get the next chapter out before the end of the year!**


End file.
